Étrangère
by MangeuseDeLivres
Summary: Je n'ai aucune idée de quelle famille je suis issue ni pourquoi depuis le commencement je me trouvais dans cette forêt. Seul mon prénom n'a pas disparu de mes souvenirs, je m'appelle Hana et jusqu'à présent je pensais que la vie au sein des murs n'était qu'une légende.
1. Forêt

_Mon poignet me faisait mal. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, quelqu'un me forçait à avancer._

 ** _-Hana dépêche-toi !_** _grogna une voix féminine qui, à l'époque, aurait pu être reconnue entre mille._

 _ **-Mais maman où m'emmènes-tu ? Et toi Sam pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Et où est papa ?** demandais_ _-je de ma petite voix alors que je n'avais seulement que 8 ans._

 ** _-Ferme la Hana, t'es vraiment chiante._**

 _ **-Écoute ton frère et ne pose pas de questions inutiles. Sinon je te ferai taire moi même si tu continues** , __surenchérit ma mère visiblement énervée._

 _J'essayai de fermer les yeux puis de les rouvrir mais rien ne changea. J'avais toujours l'impression de parler à des personnes sans visage, seulement vêtues d'une seule et unique voix._

 _ **-Maman, mon poignet me brûle..**_

 _Comme réponse, elle resserra encore plus son emprise. Je commençai alors à sangloter en essayant de rester tout de même discrète. J'avais peur qu'elle aggrave mon cas. Je regardais mes pieds, le sol, les petits cailloux dans lesquels je trébuchais par manque de fatigue. Subitement, ma mère s'arrêta ainsi que mon frère qui se tenait à côté de moi depuis le début de notre petit voyage._

 ** _-Nous sommes arrivés. Hana, je te présente ta nouvelle maison_** _, me sourit ma mère._

 _Je pensais retrouver un peu de chaleur au fond de mon cœur mais ce fut court. Trop court d'ailleurs car à l'instant où je levai la tête, je crus être en enfer. Des arbres plus sombres les uns que les autres, des plantes complètement mortes, aucune lumière présente pour montrer que cet endroit faisait bel et bien partit de la Terre. Scrutant autour de moi, je pris peur lorsque je découvris que des petits yeux blancs m'observaient dans chaque buisson. Je me retournai vers ma mère et lui lançai un des regards les plus perplexe possible, espérant qu'elle m'explique enfin la situation. Qu'elle me dise que tout ça n'était qu'une blague et nous allions vite retourner à la maison, notre vraie maison._

 ** _-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. À partir de maintenant tu resteras ici et seule_** _, râla t-elle._

 _Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être aussi heureuse à un moment pareil. Je comptais rétorquer mais celle-ci commençait déjà à s'éloigner main dans la main avec Samuel. Il me jeta un dernier regard dans lequel je crus apercevoir un brin de tristesse. Ce fut bref, il tourna immédiatement la tête. Je voulais les rattraper. Courant à en cracher mes poumons, j'avais l'impression de faire du surplace tandis que les yeux autour de moi se rapprochaient de plus en plus._

 ** _-Maman ! Ne me laisse pas !_** _criais-je de toutes mes forces._

 _Mais il était trop tard. Les yeux autour de moi se transformèrent en effrayantes et énormes bêtes. Possédant de majestueuses dents aiguisées, elles me sautèrent toutes dessus._

Je me réveillai instinctivement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un très mauvais rêve et ce n'était pas la première fois. À vrai dire je faisais même plusieurs cauchemars par semaine. Je touchai alors mon front, il était recouvert de sueur. Je tournai ensuite la tête pour regarder l'heure sur mon horloge, 7h30. Je n'aimais pas spécialement me lever de bonne heure mais j'allais faire un effort pour cette fois. Me redressant maladroitement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche chaude me fera le plus grand des biens. Une fois terminée, je descendis les escaliers avant de rejoindre le salon.

 **-Bonjour grand-mère** , lui souris-je.

En effet, j'habitais avec une dame plutôt âgée. C'était elle qui m'avait recueilli cette nuit là dans la forêt alors qu'elle y passait seulement pour ramasser quelques bouts de bois. Elle y habitait avec son petit fils. Je leur devais beaucoup car sans eux je ne serai pas ce que j'étais aujourd'hui. Elle m'avait raconté qu'elle s'était construite cette petite maison avec l'aide de son mari et qu'elle y logeait depuis vraiment longtemps. Malheureusement, celui-ci mourra d'une grave maladie. Il ne lui restait alors plus que son dernier membre de la famille qui lui tenait compagnie maintenant depuis 20 ans. Elle me salua de sa petite main tremblante. Je ne savais même pas son véritable âge d'ailleurs. Elle me répondait toujours : « Une femme ne vieillit jamais ». Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur ce point. Je comptais alors me servir un café mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

 **-Salut la compagnie !** dit une voix masculine.

 **-Bonjour Ben** , lui répondis-je d'un sourire chaleureux.

Ses joues devinrent roses comme à chaque fois. Ses réactions étaient plutôt mignonnes. Benjamin avait les cheveux bruns clairs, des yeux verts et avait 21 ans, soit 4 de plus que moi.

 **-Hana, tu vas bien ? Tu veux aller t'entraîner un peu ou chasser peut être ?** me questionna t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

 **-Va pour m'entraîner.**

Nous fîmes un signe de main à grand mère puis sortîmes en direction de notre petit endroit habituel. En réalité, ça n'avait rien d'un terrain d'entraînement ou quoi que ce soit. Juste une petite place où Ben avait fait son possible pour éloigner toutes les branches, feuilles et cailloux qui y traînaient. De plus grâce à lui pendant toutes ses années, j'avais pu apprendre à chasser ainsi que quelques techniques de combat. Et sans me vanter, je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Nous commencions alors notre entraînement quotidien quand Ben s'arrêta puis me regarda d'une mine plutôt triste.

 **-Hana.. ça doit faire maintenant 9 ans qu'on vit ensemble, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?**

Il était vrai que je m'étais déjà posée des questions sur notre relation, sans vraiment y porter grande importance. En y réfléchissant, nous ne verrons jamais d'autres personnes. Nous étions coincés ici. Ce mode de vie était tout ce que nous connaissions et l'extérieur était recouvert de dangers. Le soleil était entrain de se coucher et d'ici on pouvait apercevoir un magnifique ciel rouge jaunâtre. J'allais lui donner ma réponse mais il préféra continuer à parler.

 **-Ce ciel va très bien avec tes cheveux roses. À la fois doux et sauvage** , m'avoua t-il en regardant l'horizon.

Je ne pouvais pas le cacher. J'étais contente de son compliment. Au fond, je n'étais pas complètement indifférente à ce garçon. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus dire que j'étais totalement sous son charme.

 **-Ben, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ressens pour toi..**

 **-Tu sais, là-bas à l'intérieur des murs on dit que la vie est paisible. J'aimerai t'y emmener. Posséder notre propre maison, fonder une famille..** , rigola t-il nerveusement.

Une famille ? Il allait un peu vite. Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à l'entente de sa déclaration. Seulement la santé de grand-mère ne nous permettait pas de nous déplacer pendant autant de temps. Tandis que j'étais toujours plongée dans mes pensées, Ben se rapprocha soudainement de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue.

 **-Hana, je..**

Un mystérieux bruit nous fit revenir à la réalité suivit d'un hurlement atroce, similaire à celui d'une bête. Nous courrions alors à toute vitesse en direction de notre maison mais une autre vision vint nous était offerte. Elle nous glaça le sang. Notre maison était détruite, il ne restait que des briques et du bois complètement écrasés au sol. À ses côtés, grand-mère se faisait attraper ou plutôt écraser par la main d'un monstre. Le monstre qui me terrifiait le plus au monde, un titan.


	2. Adieux

__Ce matin là, grand mère m'avait assigné la tâche de ramasser de nouveaux bouts de bois pour le feu de ce soir. C'était avec grand plaisir que j'avais accepté sa requête. Je me demandais juste où Ben pouvait bien se cacher car d'habitude, c'était à lui de le faire. Je sortis de la maison en lui faisant mon salut habituel avant de partir à la conquête de mon nouveau trésor. Cependant, malgré des nombreuses fois où Ben en avait récolté près de la maison il n'y en avait plus.__

 _ _Je décidai donc de m'éloigner un peu, encore un peu sans me rendre compte qu'en fait je m'éloignais beaucoup trop de mon domicile. Je pouvais même apercevoir l'extérieur de la forêt et ce qui l'entourait. Évidemment, cet endroit était inondé de branches. Je nageais en plein bonheur à l'idée d'annoncer ma nouvelle trouvaille à Ben. Peu de temps après, je remarquai un petit écureuil qui se déplaçait de branche en branche assez basse. L'idée de l'attaquer pour mon prochain repas me traversa l'esprit mais lorsque je croisai son mignon petit regard, ma seule envie était d'essayer de le caresser. Lentement, j__ _ _e m'agenouillai puis commençai à émettre quelques petits bruits étranges dont moi même j'ignorais la provenance.__

 ** _-Hé petit petit,_** _lui chuchotais-je le plus calmement possible,_ ** _viens voir Hana._** _  
_

 _Mon petit manège devait marcher car il descendit de l'arbre tout doucement, restant tout de même un peu craintif. Je ramassai une petite noisette à côté de moi avant de la mettre dans ma paume pour l'attirer par la gourmandise. Il était maintenant au sol. Il s'approcha d'avantage jusqu'à ce que ses petites pattes effleurèrent mes doigts pour ainsi sentir et vérifier ce que contenait ma main. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une scène aussi mignonne. Seulement mon esprit fut vite occupé par autre chose, le sol tremblait. Je crus d'abord halluciner mais cette hypothèse fut vite écartée quand l'écureuil le remarqua aussi. Il prit peur et partit en sautant sur un tronc pour ainsi disparaître._

 _Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, je me retournai lentement vers la plaine. Je fus alors à la fois horrifiée et fascinée. Un homme se tenait là où plutôt un géant et celui-ci ne m'avait encore pas remarqué. Cette scène aurait pu me rendre impassible seulement je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de monstre, seulement entendu parler. Le détaillant du regard, il avait tout d'un vrai homme sauf que ses parties génitales n'existaient pas. Mon regard resta bloqué au niveau de sa bouche. Du sang, un corps encore vivant, des cris de souffrances. Un homme était entrain d'en manger un autre. Il lui arracha un bras avant de le jeter près d'un arbre qui n'était pas très éloigné de moi. Le regard de sa victime croisa le mien. Paniqué, il se mit à crier.  
_

 _ **-Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie !**_

 _Je pouvais ressentir toute sa peur, son dégoût et sa colère. Seulement je ne pouvais pas l'aider, j'étais tétanisée. Si il continuait à crier comme ça il allait attirer l'intention du géant sur moi. Le monstre s'impatientant, il regarda un peu partout autour de lui pour trouver ce qui affolait sa nourriture. En un court instant, son regard croisa le mien et une lueur apparut dans son regard. Sa bouche s'écrasa violemment sur sa proie. Le corps de l'homme fut séparé en deux parties. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à une quelconque échappatoire que je me sentis violemment tirée du côté. J'étais à présent adossée contre quelqu'un. Caché derrière un arbre, sa main recouvrait ma bouche. Je relevai légèrement la tête et reconnus immédiatement Ben. J'étais complètement stupéfaite._

 ** _-Tais toi,_** _ _me conseilla t-il avec une voix douce et rassurante__ ** _ _,_ reste calme_** _._

 _Je m'exécutai aussitôt. Le monstre entrain de s'éloigner, cracha ce qui restait de l'homme encore vivant tout à l'heure. Je sentis alors des larmes coulées le long de ma joue. Je venais d'assister à une scène vraiment effrayante. Ben enleva sa main, essuya mes larmes puis me retourna face à lui._

 ** _-Hana ne pars plus jamais aussi loin sans me prévenir_** _ **!** m'accusa t-il visiblement irrité. _

_Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, sachant très bien que mes excuses ne résoudraient rien. Je baissai alors la tête. Une question me taraudait l'esprit alors ma bouche décida d'agir à ma place.  
_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que c'était ?**_

 _ **-Un titan.**_

 _Ce jour là j'avais 14 ans. C'était la première fois que je faisais face à ma plus grande peur._

Ce souvenir me submergea à la vue de ce désastre. Je revins très rapidement à la situation actuelle quand Ben commença à me secouer en me disant que ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Il avait raison, nous étions devant un titan et celui-ci venait de détruire tout ce qui nous possédions. De plus, prit la personne qui nous avait accompagné toute notre vie si nous n'intervenions pas tout de suite. Mais que pouvions-nous faire au juste ? Nous étions des hommes et nous étions faibles. Je décidais donc de questionner Ben du regard mais celui-ci ne réagit aucunement. Il était comme paralysé, bouche entre-ouverte. Alors en lui attrapant le bras, je paniquai.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Ben ?**

Toujours aussi stoïque, il ne me répondit pas. Mon regard se déplaça alors sur grand mère. Elle était à présent dans la main du titan, a quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Je ne voulais pas voir ça, il fallait que j'agisse. Mon instinct parla à ma place et ma main prit un caillou avant de lui lancer en plein dans l'œil. Par réflexe, le titan lâcha grand mère et celle-ci s'écrasa contre le sol, la tête la première. Le craquement de ses os me figea complètement sur place. Sa y est, elle allait mourir par ma faute. Je me ruai vers elle mais des paroles me coupèrent dans ma course.

 **-Courrez mes enfants.. J'ai vécu une belle vie et je ne regrette rien. Vivez !** cria t-elle en s'accentuant sur le dernier mot.

Je m'écroulai à genoux, essayant d'étouffer mes cris en mettant la main devant ma bouche. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui était entrain de se passer. J'étais entrain de perdre la seule personne qui avait donné une seconde chance à mon existence, la seule personne qui m'avait rendu vivante. Je ne voulais en aucun cas assisté à cette scène mais mes yeux ne purent s'éloigner de cette vision. Le titan visiblement énervé, hurla de colère avant de reprendre grand mère dans sa main d'une force beaucoup plus violente. Même un monstre comme lui pouvait visiblement atteindre sa patience. Il la positionna alors devant son visage. Sourire remplit de malice, il l'observait de ses deux grands yeux bruns. Quant à grand mère, un sourire brillant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit la bouche puis positionna sa tête entre ses dents. L'action se déroula en un instant. D'un coup sec, il lui arracha la tête puis jeta le reste de son corps un peu plus loin. Ma seule réaction fut de crier, de pleurer encore plus. J'étais tellement à bout que j'avais l'impression de vouloir mourir à mon tour. Bien déterminée, je me positionnai devant le titan. Lui crier dessus, déballer toute ma rage, restait ma seule et unique option pour me défouler.

 **-Tu aimes ça tuer des gens sans aucune raison ? Vas-y je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir ! J'espère qu'un jour tu réaliseras toutes les horreurs que tu as commises et..**

Mon discours s'arrêta net lorsque Ben me tira par le bras. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais il n'y avait plus qu'un seul titan, mais trois. Son cri de tout à l'heure avait du les attirer et les prévenir que de nouvelles proies étaient sûrement disponibles. Je n'avais vraiment plus envie de me donner l'effort de fuir. Je tremblais et mon mental était au plus bas. Voyant mon état, Ben prit mon visage entre ses mains.

 **-Il faut fuir, il faut que tu survives. Je vais les attirer et tu partiras dans une autre direction** , m'expliqua t-il le plus calmement possible.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour moi. Évidemment en total désaccord, je lui fis don de mon avis. Si je devais survivre ça serait avec lui.

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on va s'en sortir et ensemble !**

 **-Arrête tes conneries Hana. Tu vois bien qu'ensemble on a aucune chance. On va se faire bouffer tous les deux si ça continue !**

Je pouvais le comprendre. Seulement, je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Je l'attrapai par le poignet mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Agrippant mon autre main, il me parla de son habituel calme et sa rassurante voix.

 **-Fais moi confiance Hana, on va vraiment mourir si tu continues. Alors s'il te plaît laisse moi faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, te protéger.**

Me faisant un baiser sur le front, une larme perla au coin de son œil. J'étais moi aussi entrain de perdre espoir. Alors pour la dernière fois, je le serrai dans mes bras. À contre cœur, nous nous séparions. Il me poussa alors derrière un arbre avant de lancer une branche assez grosse sur l'un des titans. Il voulait gagner leurs attentions et c'était réussi. Les trois titans le regardèrent puis se dirigèrent vers lui. Il me lança un dernier regard avant de courir tête baissée dans la direction opposée. Alors que je pensais que son plan était un succès, un des titans s'arrêta dans sa course. Il avait vu où je me tenais et décida de faire demi tour pour me poursuivre moi à la place. J'étais tétanisée mais je devais bouger si je ne voulais pas mourir. Je pris alors mes jambes à mon cou puis couru rapidement dans une direction harsardeuse. Je passai malheureusement devant le corps de grand mère. Un horrible goût amer prit possession de ma bouche. Je n'avais pas le droit de flancher maintenant. Je ne voulais pas rendre le sacrifice de Ben vain.

Après plusieurs minutes de course, je ne savais toujours pas où aller. Je pouvais encore entendre les pas du titan qui faisaient trembler le sol sous mes pieds. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'abandonner, seulement j'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. À bout de souffle, je jugeai la situation assez critique comme ça et décidai de m'arrêter, de stopper toute cette mascarade inutile. À quoi bon fuir un destin auquel on ne pouvait échapper ? J'avais toujours un couteau sur moi alors je le sortis de ma poche, attendant que le titan soit bien en face de moi.

 **-Tu voulais avoir ce plaisir de me tuer ? Désolée mais je change tes plans** , lui dis-je alors que je savais très bien qu'il ne me comprendrait tout de même pas.

Je pointai alors mon arme sous ma gorge. Je préférais mourir de la façon dont je voulais plutôt que de donner l'honneur à un tel monstre. La lame effleura ma peau quand quelque chose vint basculer la donne. Je crus entendre comme un bruit d'épée. Le géant autrefois debout, tomba soudainement au sol.


	3. Sauvetage

Pendant ce temps là, d'autres individus avaient observé la scène de loin. Ils étaient répartis en plusieurs petits groupes de 5 personnes environ à chaque fois. Ils avaient pratiquement tout vu. Le titan qui s'était aventuré seul dans l'entre de la forêt, son hurlement, puis les deux autres qui étaient partis dans la même direction. Tout ça avait attiré leur curiosité et ils se demandaient tous ce qui pouvait bien s'y passer. Car en effet d'habitude les titans ne s'aventuraient jamais dans la forêt ou très rarement, ils savaient très bien qu'aucun humain ne s'y cacherait. Ils entendirent soudainement un énorme fracas, comme si un bâtiment venait de s'écrouler. C'est alors qu'un des hommes prit la parole,

 **-Caporal, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?** lui demanda t-il un peu perdu.

Le dit Caporal lui lança un bref regard mais ne lui répondit pas. Il tira sur les rênes de son cheval lui ordonnant de se déplacer à l'avant du rassemblement, gagnant par la même occasion, l'attention de tous les soldats.

 **-Erwin, on y va ou pas ?** demanda t-il impassible à la situation.

 **-Je me demande bien ce qui a pu les attirer là bas** , lui répondit le blond.

 **-À part un animal sauvage je ne vois pas grand chose.**

 **-Il ne font pas attention aux animaux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente,** rétorqua un des soldats.

Le Caporal se tourna vers celui-ci et le dévisagea d'un air vraiment mauvais. Il est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise et encore moins si cette personne ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour recadrer le soldat qu'il trouvait trop audacieux à son goût mais Erwin l'interpella,

 **-Livaï, tu penses vraiment que c'était quoi ce bruit ?**

 **-J'en ai vraiment aucune idée, mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir tu n'as cas te jeter dans la gueule du loup** , lui répondit-il un peu irrité qu'on le coupe dans son élan.

 **-Il se pourrait que ce soit peut être des survivants ?**

Une femme aux cheveux roux avait prit la parole. Le Caporal nommé Livaï jeta son regard de marbre sur elle. Elle en était un peu mal à l'aise. C'était toujours intimidant de porter l'attention de son supérieur. On ne pouvait jamais être à l'abri d'une réplique cinglante et sans pitié de sa part.

 **-Et tu penses que ce sont des survivants de quoi, Petra ? De où ? Pourquoi des soldats de notre bataillon se dirigeraient dans cette forêt alors qu'ils auraient pu venir directement vers nous ?** lui répondit un peu froidement son Caporal.

La femme portant le prénom de Petra baissa la tête. La flamme d'espoir qui étincelait dans ses yeux venait de disparaître. Elle avait un grand cœur. Retrouver des survivants lui faisait beaucoup de bien surtout si elle pouvait leur venir en aide.

 **-Je ne sais pas, j'émettais une hypothèse c'est tout..**

 **-Et bien la prochaine fois avant de faire ça tu devrais..**

Sa réplique fut coupée lorsque qu'un cri se fit entendre. Tout le monde se raidit et beaucoup commencèrent à vouloir quitter cet endroit. D'autres furent débordés par la curiosité de savoir ce que contenait cette foutue forêt.

 **-Il faut y aller !** cria l'un des soldats.

 **-Non, partons. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux** , surenchérit un autre.

 **-Il a raison, repartons vite fait au mur !**

 **-C'était le cri d'une femme..** chuchota Petra.

 **-Femme ou pas, elle est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Nous devons repartir ! Si on reste trop longtemps ici on va vite se faire bouffer par les titans,** lui répondit l'un des soldats dans la foule.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Elle arbora soudainement une mine triste que Livaï avait bien remarqué. Cette femme faisait partit de son escouade et il était hors de question qu'un simple soldat lui parle de la sorte.

 **-Fermez la bande de sans couilles. De toute manière ce n'est pas à vous de décider. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes des insectes que je peux piétiner en simplement 2 secondes et demi.**

Les 3 hommes qui accompagnaient Petra firent un fin sourire, amusés de la réponse de Livaï. Quant à elle, sa simple réaction fut de rougir.

 **-Livaï, va y jeter un coup d'œil et fait toi accompagné de ton escouade** , lui ordonna Erwin.

Il hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et fit demi-tour avec son cheval. Livaï et son escouade se dirigèrent maintenant vers l'endroit dont tout le monde se posait la même et unique question. Qu'allaient-ils trouver arrivés là bas?

Positionnés devant l'entre de la forêt, les bruits se firent plus clairs et audibles. C'est alors que Livaï leur ordonna de laisser les chevaux ici et de continuer à pieds. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre. Seul le sol tremblait sous leur pieds ce qui leur indiquait que les titans n'étaient pas loin. La surprise fut alors directe. Un peu plus loin devant eux, se tenaient trois titans et deux humains. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses attisèrent immédiatement la curiosité des soldats. Que faisait-ils là et pourquoi ? Ils virent soudainement le brun poussait la rose ainsi que les deux titans qui le poursuivirent aussitôt. Seulement un des trois retourna sur son chemin et pris en chasse la fille.

 **-Suivez les deux titans, je prends celui qui est seul** , ordonna Livaï.

Ils hochèrent simultanément la tête et s'envolèrent à l'aide d'une drôle de machine qui entourait leur corps et leur donnait la possibilité de se déplacer à l'aide de grappins et de gaz. Livaï fit de même mais dans la direction opposé. Bien vite, il se retrouva au dessus du titan qui courrait déjà après la jeune fille. Il avait cette envie d'attendre un peu, de voir comment celle-ci allait s'en sortir, et si elle valait vraiment la peine qu'il la sauve. C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il la vit s'arrêter, aborder quelques paroles et sortir un couteau de son pantalon. Elle le plaça directement sous sa gorge. Il n'avait pas prévu ça mais il pensa à cette instant qu'elle avait tout même du cran. Il plaça son grappin sur la nuque du titan, tira sur son crochet et découpa la chair du titan en forme de lune. Celui-ci tomba raide.

 ** _POV Hana_**

Sous le choc, j'étais prête à abandonner la vie quand soudainement le titan s'écroula complètement au sol. J'écartai rapidement le couteau de ma gorge. À cet instant précis, tout ce que j'espérais était que Ben avait miraculeusement réussi à se débarrasser de ce titan par je ne savais quel moyen possible. Malheureusement, ma réaction fut différente. Ce n'était pas Ben, mais un autre homme qui se tenait dos à moi sur la tête du titan. Il était plus petit qu'un homme quelconque mais son allure n'en disait pas autant. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin me regarder, il me lança un regard froid qui me gela complètement sur place. Il était limite plus effrayant que le titan lui même. Je lui rendis alors son regard froid. Je ne savais pas si j'étais crédible ou tout simplement ridicule mais cela fit descendre l'homme. Il était vêtu d'une cape verte avec des ailes dessus, mais aussi d'une machine plutôt bizarre qu'il portait à chaque côté de ses hanches. Je stoppai mon observation quand je sentis qu'il m'attrapa par le cou et qu'il me poussa contre un arbre. Il serrait fort, j'arrivais à peine à respirer.

 **-Qui es-tu ?** me demanda t-il sévèrement.

J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'est alors que je me rappelai des anciennes bases de défenses que Ben m'avait apprises. Je ne savais pas si ça allait marcher mais il fallait bien que je tape quelque part. Je levai mon pied du sol afin de viser son entre-jambes. Il la bloqua rapidement avec son autre main ce qui lui fit desserrer l'emprise sur mon cou. J'avais réussi mon coup, je dégageai alors sa main. Celui-ci trop rapide pour moi, me balaya au sol sans aucun soucis. Il re serra mes poignets au dessus de ma tête d'une force tellement incroyable, au point que ça m'en faisait même mal. Ça me rappela aussitôt l'épisode où ma mère m'avait procurer cette même souffrance dans mon rêve. Mais là, c'était beaucoup plus réaliste. Je le scrutai alors du regard, je ne comprenais pas. Nous étions humains donc du même côté logiquement non ?

 **-Qui es-tu, gamine ?** reposa t-il.

Je repris ma respiration avant d'enfin lui répondre.

 **-Je ne suis personne, je vis ici depuis mes 8 ans et vous qui êtes-vous ?**

Je reçus comme réponse le simple bruit du vent. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux d'un homme comme lui. C'est alors qu'il me leva, trop brusquement pour ma part. Cet homme ne connaissait pas la délicatesse ou quoi ? J'étais tout de même une fille, blessée en plus.

 **-Tu vas venir avec moi.**

Vu comment il me tirait, je ne pouvais pas refuser de toute façon. Nous rencontrions bien vite d'autres individus, dont 3 hommes et une femme. Des personnes qui étaient venus avec lui je présumais.

 **-Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvés ?** leur demanda l'homme qui me tenait fermement le poignet.

 **-Aucune trace de lui Caporal** , lui répondit l'un d'eux avec des cheveux noirs.

 **-Et les titans ?**

 **-Nous les avons tués Caporal,** affirma la femme.

Caporal ? Comment ça Caporal ? Je ne comprenais pas la situation ni tout ces gens. Après quelques secondes, je réalisai enfin qu'ils étaient entrain de parler de Ben. Je posai alors la question qui risquait de me faire ouvrir les yeux beaucoup trop vite.

 **-Vous n'avez pas retrouver Ben ?!**

La jeune femme arbora une mine triste avant de me dire non de la tête. J'allais pleurer, je le sentais. Je l'avais vraiment perdu. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort que le dit Caporal reprit de pied ferme la marche que nous avions commencé tout à l'heure.

 **-Rejoignons Erwin et expliquons lui la situation.**

J'en avais marre, il me fallait une réponse. À bout de nerfs, je me mise à hurler.

 **-Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?!**

 **-Nous sommes du bataillon d'exploration, des soldats pour les ignorants comme toi. Alors si tu veux arriver vivante jusqu'aux murs, tu avances et tu te la fermes,** me répondit le Caporal.

Des soldats ? Ces hommes venaient du mur ? J'aurai pu sauté de joie a l'entente de cette découverte mais Ben restait introuvable. Je ne pipai mot de tout le trajet jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions enfin au niveau de leur chevaux. Je n'en voyais aucun en plus pour moi ce qui me laissait supposer que j'allais monter avec quelqu'un. Ayez pitié de moi, pas avec lui s'il vous plaît.

 **-Étant donner qu'il n'y a pas de cheval pour toi, tu vas monter avec moi,** m'expliqua le seul homme avec lequel je ne voulais absolument pas avoir à faire pendant le voyage.

Il me lâcha, monta sur son cheval et m'ordonna de faire de même. Je m'exécutai immédiatement même si je n'avais jamais monté un seul cheval de ma vie. Je me retrouvai donc derrière lui. Je n'osais pas mettre mes mains là où je ne devais pas mais on décida à ma place. Le Caporal dicta à son cheval d'avancer et mes mains se mirent automatiquement autour de sa taille. J'étais gênée, je pouvais sentir ses abdominaux se contracter à chaque respiration. Tournant la tête pour penser à autre chose, je remarquai la rousse de tout à l'heure me dévisager. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce que j'avais fait de mal pour mériter ça. Faisant soudainement attention à mon poignet, je réalisai que celui-ci me faisait terriblement mal. Il était parsemé de bleus.

Nous arrivions bien vite à la hauteur de ce fameux Erwin. Il était blond et avais mystérieusement d'assez gros sourcils. Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles avant que nous nous dirigions finalement vers les murs. Je n'avais reçu aucune question, aucune demande de leur part. J'osais espérer qu'ils me laisse tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Je restais tout de même anxieuse à l'idée de découvrir ce nouveau monde qui m'était encore complétement inconnu.

Nous faisions maintenant face à la tombée de la nuit et j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Nous n'étions toujours pas arrivés et je n'avais échangé aucune parole avec mon sauveur. Il faudrait peut être que je le remercie d'ailleurs.. Oh et puis tant pis, ça sera pour une autre fois. Tout ce que je réussissais à faire pour le moment était de bailler. Je l'entendais d'ailleurs claquer sa langue à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche. Ça devait fortement le déranger mais d'un autre côté ça m'amusait.

Enfin à destination, nous entrions à l'intérieur des murs. Quelques personnes nous saluèrent à notre passage tandis que d'autres se contentèrent de nous dévisager. On me dirigea aussitôt dans un bâtiment où tous les soldats étaient sensé s'y loger. Ma chambre était à côté de celle de Petra et de celle d'un dénommé Livaï. C'est alors que Erwin nous interpella.

 **-Livaï, demain matin tu viendras dans mon bureau accompagné de la jeune fille.**

Il hocha la tête. Alors comme ça le Caporal se prénommé Livaï.. Peu importe. Il m'avait quand même sacrément bien amoché au poignet et j'en souffrais encore. Une fois libre de tout mouvement, je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma nouvelle chambre. J'allais y entrer quand cette fois-ci, c'est moi que le Caporal interpella.

 **-Sois prête pour demain.**

Je rentrai dans ma chambre sans lui répondre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer. J'étais épuisée. Je m'affalai alors directement sur mon nouveau lit. Ma journée m'avait mise à rude épreuve. J'avais perdu deux personnes mais avait été sauvé par une autre. Je ne réalisai pas encore mais j'étais sur le point de commencer ma nouvelle vie.


	4. Mise au point

_**-Hana, tiens toi tranquille et arrête de bouger !**_

 _J'avais l'impression que des milliers de piques s'enfonçaient dans mon corps tout entier.  
_

 _ **-Encore une et ça sera terminé !**_

 _J'avais entendu cette phrase des millions de fois, elle ne cessait jamais de se répéter. D'après lui, c'était toujours la dernière, la dernière souffrance, le dernier test. Pourtant j'avais le sentiment de revoir toujours et encore la même scène. Étais-je entrain de rêver ? Je me raidis soudainement quand mon bras commença à me bruler sérieusement. J'essayais de regarder ce que cet homme me faisait mais je ne voyais que des tâches noires, comme si on essayait de me brouiller la vue. C'était similaire pour la personne qui se tenait en face de moi. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main, je ne voyais pas quoi. Je regardai son visage, tout était flou pourtant cette voix me rappelait quelque chose, quelqu'un de proche._

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous ?**_ _demandais-je._

 _L'homme arrêta tout mouvement et commença à rigoler._

 _ **-Tu en viens carrément à oublier ta famille ? Hallucinant.. Je vais noter ça dans mon carnet.**_

 _Ma famille ? Tout ce que je me rappelais était de la voix de ma mère, de mon frère.._

 _ **-Aller, encore une dernière.**_

 _Gesticulant dans tous les sens, je paniquai à l'idée de ce qu'il allait me faire. Je reçus alors reçus un violent coup en pleins visage. Ma vision devint atrocement sombre, ma tête tomba en arrière._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Je fixais à présent le plafond, respiration saccadée. Je revins peu à peu à mes esprits lorsque je réalisai où j'étais. J'étais à l'intérieur des murs, entourée de soldats, sans Ben. J'attendis quelques instants avant de me lever et de rejoindre le miroir dans ma salle de bain. Je ressemblais à un vrai monstre, je faisais vraiment peur. J'optai donc que utiliser le bain à mes côté était une bonne idée. Je me déshabillai lentement avant d'observer mon corps. Il y avait encore quelques égratignures de hier mais rien de très grave. Mon poignet allait bizarrement beaucoup mieux. Après ces quelques inspections, j'entrai avec précaution dans mon bain. L'eau chaude sur ma peau me fit automatiquement frissonner. Je me mise alors à repenser à mon rêve, qui était cet homme ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je rêvais de lui et je me doutais de plus en plus qu'il faisait parti de l'un de mes proches. Peut être mon père ? Mais pourquoi était-il aussi violent avec moi et surtout que me faisait-il ? En réalité, je n'avais pas vraiment de souvenir de lui. Je ne devais pas passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, alors qu'avec ma mère et mon frère, j'avais immédiatement su reconnaître leurs voix. Je stoppai bien vite mes petites interrogations quand j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je me dépêchai à toute vitesse de me lever pour fermer celle de la salle de bain. Quel était l'homme qui avait osé entrer dans ma chambre ?

 **-Où tu te caches morveuse ?**

Cette voix par contre, je la reconnaissais très bien. Foutu Caporal.

 **-Vous ne connaissez pas l'intimité ici ?!** demandais-je clairement énervée.

Ayant sûrement deviné où je me trouvais, j'entendis ses pas se rapprocher dangereusement dans ma direction.

 **-N'entrez surtout pas, je ne suis même pas habillée !**

 **-Écoute gamine, je m'en fiche complètement que tu sois nue. Si dans 5 minutes tu ne m'as pas rejoins devant ta porte, je viendrais te chercher personnellement.**

Sur ces paroles, il repartit dans le plus grand des silences. Cet homme n'avait vraiment aucune honte. Je décidai donc de prendre ses menaces au sérieux, on ne savait jamais quoi s'attendre avec un type pareil. Je fis alors tout mon possible pour m'essuyer et m'habiller à la vitesse de l'éclair. Soudain, j'entendis la poignée grincer. Je me précipitai furtivement vers la porte avant de tomber nez à nez avec lui.

 **-J'y crois pas, vous alliez vraiment le faire.**

 **-Sache une chose je suis toujours sérieux,** me menaça t-il de son regard glacial.

Je le regardai exaspérée. Caporal ou pas, ce qu'il faisait devrait être interdit. Il me fit ensuite signe de le suivre hors de ma chambre avant que nous rejoignions comme prévu le bureau d'Erwin. Nous descendions des escaliers puis passions devant une salle qui devait être l'endroit où les soldats se nourrissaient. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes de mon âge. J'osais espérer réussir à me faire quelques amis, notamment lorsque j'aperçus un petit groupe de cinq personnes faire une fixette sur moi. Livaï m'ordonna aussitôt d'avancer plus vite sous prétexte que même un escargot était plus rapide que moi.

Une fois devant le bureau d'Erwin, Livaï entreprit de toquer puis d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre la moindre réponse. Plus rien ne m'étonnait avec lui de toute façon. Le blond nous salua avant de nous prier de m'asseoir. Livaï resta appuyé contre le mur au fond de la pièce à m'observer. Tout à coup sortit de nul part, une femme brune portant des lunettes entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il y avait-il quelqu'un de normal ici ?

 **-C'est elle ? C'est elle ?** fit-elle surexcitée.

Livaï et Erwin soupirèrent simultanément. Ces deux-là avaient l'air d'être habitués à son comportement.

 **-Calme toi la binoclarde et mets là en veilleuse,** râla Livai.

Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu avant de littéralement sauter sur la chaise à côté de moi. Ça me faisait un peu peur de la voir me fixer avec un tel sourire. Reprenant son sérieux de tout à l'heure, Erwin croisa ses mains sur son bureau. L'interrogatoire allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

 **-Bonjour jeune fille, tu dois certainement savoir qui je suis. Erwin Smith, 13ème major du bataillon d'exploration. À ce qu'on m'a rapporté, mes soldats t'ont retrouvé à la lisière d'une forêt accompagné d'un autre garçon. Vous étiez poursuivis par plusieurs titans, c'est bien ça ?** me questionna t-il froidement.

Je hochai la tête. S'il pensait que je savais tout sur tout, il se trompait lourdement. Étant donné mon manque de réponse, il soupira avant de reprendre la parole. **  
**

 **-J'aimerai que tu te présentes et que tu me racontes ce que tu faisais dans cette forêt.**

J'avalai ma salive pour me préparer à un long et ennuyeux discours. Je n'étais même pas sûre de ce que j'allais lui raconter. Allait-il me croire ? Me traiter de menteuse ? Méfiante, j'hésitais un instant. Cependant, pas beaucoup de choix s'offrait à moi. J'optai donc finalement de lui dire la vérité.

 **-Je m'appelle Hana. J'ai 17 ans et je vivais dans cette forêt avec une vieille dame et son petit fils. J'ai été abandonnée à l'âge de 8 ans par ma mère et mon frère à cet endroit sans savoir pourquoi. J'ai donc ensuite été gentiment adoptée par ces personnes qui m'ont ainsi hébergé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Enfin hier..**

 **-Et les titans comment sont-ils apparus ?!** demanda la femme à mes côtés.

 **-J'étais en compagnie de mon ami Ben quand nous avons entendu un énorme bruit, comme un écroulement. Nous sommes donc retournés à notre maison et là nous l'avons vu détruite, complètement réduite en poussière. Grand mère était déjà à moitié morte..**

Les images de son corps décapité me revint automatiquement en mémoire. Par réflexe, je fermai les yeux en secouant plusieurs fois la tête. Cette vision devait quitter mon esprit avant que je ne commence à y repenser sérieusement. Je pris alors mon courage à demain et continuai mes explications sans broncher.

 **-Après son décès, deux autres titans sont apparus. Ben eut l'idée de se séparer pour me protéger et ainsi attirer les titans de son côté. Deux d'entre eux le suivirent, tandis que l'autre décida finalement de me poursuivre. C'est ensuite que le Caporal m'a sauvé alors que je voulais mettre fin à ma vie.**

La brune à mes côtés perdit peu à peu son sourire. Elle avait presque l'air aussi triste que moi. À première vue on pourrait croire que ce n'était qu'une cinglé qui posait des questions sans arrêt, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle était capable d'écouter et de ressentir les sentiments des autres. Quant à Livaï, il me surveillait toujours d'un visage dénué d'émotion.

 **-Que sais-tu de ton père ? Pourquoi ta famille t'a abandonné à cet endroit ?** me demanda calmement le blond.

 **-Je n'en sais rien monsieur. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon père ni de pourquoi ma famille m'a abandonné. Peut être qu'elle comptait partir à un autre endroit sans moi..**

Il eut un blanc dans la salle, personne ne parlait. Au fond de moi, j'étais sûre qu'ils me trouvaient louche. Pourtant je ne disais que la vérité. Mais qui était-je pour avoir leur confiance aveuglement ? Je me sentais sur le coup terriblement seule. Heureusement pour moi, Erwin décida finalement de briser ce silence.

 **-Je te remercie de ta franchise. Je doute que tu ais un quelconque intérêt à nous mentir. À partir d'aujourd'hui tu deviendras un soldat, Livaï t'entraineras. Tu suivras aussi les entrainements quotidiens avec les autres recrues et tu ne devras en aucun cas refuser nos ordres. Notre enquête sur toi est loin d'être terminée.**

Je hochai la tête nerveusement. Le fait qu'on puisse tout à coup autant s'intéresserà moi me faisait légèrement peur. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de leur obéir si je ne voulais pas avoir d'avantage d'ennuis. La conversation terminée, le blond nous pria de quitter son bureau. Nous nous exécutions directement quand à peine sortis de la pièce, la furie m'adressa la parole.

 **-Bonjour Hana moi c'est Hanji, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance !** me dit-elle en me serrant la main plusieurs fois.

 **-Euh bonjour..**

 **-Si tu as besoin d'aide ou que tu ne te sens pas bien tu peux venir me voir. Mon travail consiste à analyser les titans et faire des recherches sur eux car..**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'écouter la suite de son discours que Livaï me tira par le bras pour m'inciter à avancer. Cette femme devait vraiment être une pipelette. Néanmoins, j'étais sûre que ses intentions étaient pleinement pures. Elle me saluait toujours de sa main tandis que moi je me faisais déjà glisser sur le sol.

 **-Je t'explique la journée, tu vas d'abord aller te nourrir. Une fois rassasiée, tu nous rejoindras sur le terrain d'entraînement puis nous observeras. Je dois d'abord t'enseigner le combat individuel et ensuite la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. C'est pourquoi je ne tolérerai aucun retard. Sinon je te botte le cul,** me menaça t-il de ses yeux bleus.

Étant grandement affamée, j'avais arrêté d'écouter ce qu'il me disait à partir du moment où il m'expliquait que je pouvais partir manger. En tant que bon soldate, je lui promis évidemment que je ne serai jamais en retard. Même si ce n'était pas forcément la vérité, je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était qu'il me laisse tranquille au plus vite. Il m'insulta par la même occasion de goinfre avant de finalement me montrer la direction de la salle pour manger.

Nous nous séparions au moment où nous prenions chacun un plateau. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que j'allais manger seule. J'essayais de prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle, j'aurais au moins du temps pour cogiter. Cherchant une table du regard, je m'installai à une table voisine à une autre où un groupe de filles discutaient. J'aperçus alors Livaï et son escouade assis en face des nôtres. Il s'était installé à côté de Petra, celle qui m'avait regardé bizarrement lors de notre trajet à cheval. Elle semblait enthousiasme à ses côtés. Est-ce qu'elle l'appréciait à ce point ? J'étais entrain de déguster mon repas quand une des multiples conversations des filles à mes côtés me fit tendre l'oreille.

 **-Vous ne le trouvez pas à votre goût le Caporal ?** demanda l'une d'elle.

 **-Si, mais il est un peu vieux pour nous tu ne trouves pas ?** répondit une autre.

 **-Ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis sûre qu'il doit bien se laisser aller quelques fois avec toutes les filles qui l'admirent ici.**

 **-Je pense que Petra et lui couchent ensemble.**

Je faillis avaler de travers. Une vision d'horreur venait d'apparaître sans mon consentement. Alertées de ma réaction abusive, elles me regardèrent d'un mauvais œil. Je fis mine de ne pas avoir remarqué avant de nettoyer mon plateau et de sortir de la pièce.

Errant dans les couloirs depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, je tombais nez à nez avec Hanji qui me fonça aussitôt dessus.

 **-Hana ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as déjà mangé ? Tes cheveux sont roses ! C'est naturel ? Tu veux que je te raconte sur quoi j'étais entrain d'étudiée ?** me cria t-elle en pleine figure.

Trop de questions à la fois pour que je puisse lui répondre correctement. Je m'excusai sincèrement auprès d'elle avant de lui informer que je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de temps à lui accorder. Je fis ensuite malencontreusement l'erreur de lui raconter que je devais immédiatement rejoindre Livaï si je ne voulais pas qu'il me zigouille sur place.

 **-Oh un rendez-vous amoureux, bonne chance Hana !** s'exclama t-elle en courant dans la direction opposé avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Cette femme était vraiment folle. Puis d'abord ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux mais une rencontre purement professionnelle. Je repensai alors bizarrement à ce que ces filles ont dit sur lui et Petra. Pourquoi je pensais à ça moi d'ailleurs ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, en plus ça me donnait des frissons.

Tout en m'amusant à marcher sur les carrés de couleur au sol, je me rendis compte d'un truc hyper important. Je devais rejoindre Livaï au terrain d'entrainement. Oui ça je le savais mais ce que je ne savais pas était où ce foutu terrain se situait. Je passai nerveusement ma main dans les cheveux, sachant d'avance que j'étais fichue. Je voyais déjà mon Caporal me faire cuire à la broche au dessus d'un feu. Paniquée, je regardai autour de moi pour apercevoir une quelconque personne. Je criai intérieurement victoire quand mon regard croisa celui d'un blondinet. Je courus alors immédiatement vers lui, remarquant par la même occasion une once de peur dans ses yeux.

 **-Hé désolée de t'importuner mais saurais-tu où se situe le terrain d'entrainement ?**

Il me regarda stupéfait pendant plusieurs secondes. Je pensais même qu'il n'allait jamais me répondre.

 **-On va dans la même direction je crois,** me sourit-il. **Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux.  
**

Plus que soulagée, je le suivis joyeuse à l'idée d'avoir enfin pu parler à quelqu'un de mon âge. Il avait peut être l'air de quelqu'un de fragile mais j'étais sûre que sa gentillesse était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

 **-Au fait moi c'est Armin, ravi de faire ta connaissance !**

 **-Hana, plaisir partagé !**

Nous nous serrions la main avant de nous échanger un sourire chaleureux et sincère. M'étant fait un tout nouvel ami, je réalisai que je n'allais plus être toute seule. J'espérai vraiment que lui et moi deviendrons un jour des personnes qui pourrons aveuglement compter l'une sur l'autre.

 **-Je te remercie Armin, je crois que tu viens de me faire gagner une journée de plus à vivre ici.  
**


	5. Nouveau quotidien

Moi et mon nouveau compagnon discutions de tout et n'importe quoi pendant notre paisible petit trajet. Il était vraiment très calme et très gentil. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à ce que je lui racontais. Inévitablement, il se mit à parler de moi au bout d'un moment.

 **-Hana, d'où viens-tu ?** me questionna t-il innocemment.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre sans le brusquer ou lui faire de la peine. Ce garçon était comme une boule de cristal qu'on pourrait malencontreusement casser si on ne faisait pas suffisamment attention. Je pris donc soin de choisir bien mes mots avant de tout lui raconter.

 **-Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où je viens Armin. Je vivais dans une forêt à l'extérieur des murs avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas ma famille.**

Me regardant d'un air triste, je crus d'abord qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer pour avoir poser une question aussi personnelle. Lui adressant un sourire réconfortant, je me retournai vers lui afin de le rassurer.

 **-Ne te sens pas coupable de m'avoir demandé ça car..**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me cognai contre le torse de quelqu'un. Relevant maladroitement la tête, je me retrouvai face à mon pire cauchemar. Il me regardait de ses yeux bleus de prédateur comme si des éclairs allaient en sortir pour me foudroyer sur place. Armin semblait à la fois amusé et désolé pour moi, ce qui ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

 **-Caporal, j'allais venir et comme vous le voyez je ne suis pas vraiment en r..**

Il m'empêcha de finir mon excuse quand il m'attrapa par l'oreille pour me tirer, enfin me traîner jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il lança un dernier regard à Armin qui on pouvait se le dire, était effrayant. J'avais limite plus peur pour lui que pour moi. Me saluant de sa main, il me chuchota qu'on se reverrait tout à l'heure. Je levai mon pouce dans sa direction avant de disparaître aussitôt au prochain couloir.

Arrivés à l'endroit fatidique, plusieurs têtes voir toutes les têtes présentes, se retournèrent vers nous. Se demandant certainement ce que je pouvais bien faire ici, tiré par l'oreille à cause du Caporal. Je reconnus immédiatement le petit groupe de tout à l'heure qui m'avait fixé à la salle de déjeuner. Peu de temps après, ils furent rejoins par Armin. J'étais déjà entrain de rêvasser à l'idée que je ferai très bientôt parti de leur bande. J'arrêtai bien vite mes pensées lorsque Livaï me lâcha puis me poussa devant lui.

 **-À partir d'aujourd'hui, cette gamine fera partie de votre groupe de recrues et elle assistera à tous les entraînement quotidiens. Pour cet après-midi, je l'ai exceptionnellement dispensé pour lui permettre de vous observer et d'apprendre comment nous fonctionnons. Alors je vous pris donc d'agir comme d'habitude et de vous mêlez de vos petits culs.**

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Livaï m'incita ensuite à m'asseoir sur un banc qui se trouvait pas loin du terrain. J'étais sensé observer leur mouvements et leur techniques de combat pendant je ne savais combien de temps. Je pensais pouvoir être enfin tranquille mais sa silhouette se rapprochant vers moi me disait le contraire.

 **-Dans 1h30 je reviendrai vers toi et nous irons nous entraîner tous les deux autre part. Alors tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur cette séance gamine,** m'informa t-il.

J'en connaissais une qui s'en serait languit de ce "rendez-vous". Je lui fis donc oui de la tête avant de commencer à observer ce qui se passait autour de moi. Étant tous par groupe de 2, Armin faisait paire avec une fille plutôt jolie avec des cheveux court qui avait l'air beaucoup plus forte que lui. Mon hypothèse vint se confirmer quand je vis l'énorme facilité avec laquelle elle le mit à terre. Elle s'excusa ensuite puis lui massa gentiment l'épaule. Ces deux-là devaient bien s'entendre. À côté d'eux, une paire de garçons, l'un avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux vert, l'autre était châtain et un peu plus grand. Inversement, ils ne devaient pas vraiment s'apprécier. Mise à part crier et s'insulter, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils se battaient sérieusement. On aurait dit des sortes de rivaux. Mon regard passa ensuite sur une autre fille, elle était blonde et avait l'air de franchement s'ennuyer. Peu importe son adversaire, elle réussissait à le mettre au tapis. Remarquant une autre paire un peu à part, ils faisaient plus rigoler et danser que se battre. D'ailleurs, le garçon avec le crâne rasé se fit insulter par Livaï alors que la fille aux cheveux bruns à côté de lui continuait son spectacle d'autruche. Bizarrement, elle me rappelait Hanji. Scrutant vite fait les alentours, je pus apercevoir que certains regards se perdaient sur moi. À vrai dire, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Soudain, Petra fit son apparition aux côtés de Livaï. Ils commencèrent à discuter et à s'échanger quelques paroles. En les voyant ensembles mon cerveau commença à imaginer ses deux là entrain de s'embrasser. Je secouai la tête, me répétant mentalement que ce n'était pas le moment de faire ça.

1h30 passa très rapidement. N'ayant même pas le temps de bouger d'un poil, Livaï se dirigeait déjà vers moi, laissant par la même occasion la rousse derrière lui. Me regardant avec des yeux rancuniers, je me sentais un peu coupable. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'aimer passer du temps avec lui.

 **-On y va** , me lança t-il.

Je soupirai à l'avance de ce qu'il allait me faire endurer. Nous nous dirigions donc vers notre nouvelle destination, qui était un peu loin que je le pensais. Sur notre route, nous croisions Hanji qui apparemment avait un tas de trucs à nous raconter. Livaï la remballant dans la seconde qui suivit, je lui lançai un petit regard signifiant que j'étais désolée pour elle. La pauvre, à chaque fois qu'elle avait quelque chose à me raconter je lui répondais que je n'avais pas le temps.

Après plusieurs minutes qui me semblaient interminables, nous arrivions enfin. Le terrain était plus petit que prévu et assez éloigné. Sans prévenir, Livaï me prit par surprise. Il tapa à l'arrière de mes genoux avant de me balayer sans le moindre effort. Étant donné que je n'avais rien vu venir, je me retrouvai à moitié paralysé au sol.

 **-T'es trop lente, gamine.**

J'eus à peine le temps de me lever qu'il me lança d'un instant à l'autre son poing droit dans la figure. Au dernier moment, je réussis tout de même à l'esquiver. Pensant avoir deviné à l'avance son prochain mouvement, je décidai de me positionner en fonction de mon instinct. Je m'attendais à recevoir son poing gauche, seulement je reçus l'autre en pleins dans le nez. Désorientée, je m'attrapai in extremis sur mes jambes.

 **-Et trop bête aussi.**

Il l'avait fait exprès. Je râlai intérieurement d'être aussi stupide, sentant d'avance que j'allais passer un long et difficile moment en sa présence. L'entraînement au corps à corps reprit alors de plus belle. Dans l'ensemble je n'étais pas trop mauvaise, mais face à lui c'était compliqué de ne pas l'être. J'avais réussi à esquiver la moitié de ses coups et de lui en rendre quelques-uns. Heureusement pour moi il n'utilisait pas sa vraie force, sinon mon visage ne serait plus le même. Je finis donc la séance avec seulement une blessure à l'épaule. Ça me brûlait un peu mais je n'en dis rien à mon Caporal. Qu'allait t-il faire de toute façon à part se moquer ? Nous fîmes ensuite une petite pause afin de nous reposer. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir m'évanouir à tout moment si une goutte d'eau ne tombait pas tout de suite dans ma bouche.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** lui demandais-je.

Il m'indiqua d'un coup de tête la machine qui se trouvait par terre au fond de la cour. Je me rappelais alors l'avoir déjà vu sur eux, ce jour lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient dans les airs. Je m'avançai donc plus que curieuse tandis que Livaï m'expliquait sa fonction. Grâce à elle, on pouvait se déplacer dans les airs à l'aide de gaz comprimé dans des cartouches situées de chaque côté des hanches. Pour atteindre une quelconque cible, on devait tirer les crochets des grappins. En activant ce mécanisme, ça nous permettait de nous éjecter dans la direction souhaitée. Pourquoi est ce que ça paraissait si facile dit comme ça ?

 **-Mais avant ça, tu vas devoir réussir à tenir en équilibre au dessus du sol à l'aide de ses deux câbles qui seront accrochés à ta ceinture.**

Il me fit ensuite signe d'ouvrir le sac qui se trouvait à côté de la machine et de m'équiper. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tous ses câbles ressemblaient à un grand harnais avec lequel j'étais sensé entourer mon corps. Malheureusement pour moi, je sentais que la tâche n'allait pas être facile. J'essayai de mettre ma jambe entre deux câbles mais remarquai plus tard que c'était à l'envers. Me brouillant toute seule, je faillis même trébucher. Livaï m'observait tout en étant à son aise sur son banc. Sirotant son café, j'avais l'impression que mon petit spectacle l'amusait beaucoup. Certainement à bout de patience, il daigna enfin se lever avant de venir vers moi.

 **-Tu veux que je t'aides peut être ?** se moqua t-il.

Je lui aurais bien dit que je comptais me débrouiller toute seule pour lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable, mais je m'avouai vaincue. Ce foutu harnais avait gagné contre moi.

 **-Ça ne serait pas de refus.**

Il ramassa alors l'équipement à côté de moi. S'agenouillant pour me faciliter la tâche, il commença à me dicter les mouvements que je devais suivre. Après ses explications je trouvais ça bizarrement plus facile. Ainsi, je réussis à mettre mes deux jambes correctement à l'intérieur du harnais. Il remonta ensuite ses mains sur mes cuisses pour faire passer la suite du système de sécurité et mettre enfin la ceinture autour de ma taille. Je tournai immédiatement la tête pour essayer de cacher mes joues rosies par la gêne. La phrase qu'il m'adressa ensuite ne fit qu'aggraver mon état.

 **-Soulève ton T-shirt.**

Légèrement paniquée, je lui demandai pour quelle raison je devrais faire ça. Il m'expliqua alors par la suite que c'était pour qu'il puisse bien positionner la ceinture autour de ma taille. Mon haut atteignant le début de mes cuisses, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que lui obéir.

 **-Bon tu te dépêches ? Sinon je te l'enlève complètement et ça sera vite régler.**

 **-Vous attendez que ça je suis sûre** , râlais-je pour me moquer.

 **-Pour voir quoi ? T'es qu'une gamine.**

N'ayant pas la moindre envie qu'il me voie à moitié nue, je m'exécutai rapidement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais tout de même un peu vexée de sa réponse. Je levai donc doucement mon T-shirt afin qu'il ait la pleine vu sur ma taille. Je remarquai qu'il regarda furtivement la peau de mon ventre avant de se concentrer pleinement sur son occupation. L'air froid du vent sur mon corps me faisait un peu frissonner. Livaï du le remarquer car il accéléra ses gestes. Finalement quelques minutes plus tard, mon harnais était complètement en place.

Me déplaçant à un autre endroit, j'étais à présent en dessous de ce qu'on pouvait appeler le début d'une balançoire où 2 câbles y étaient attachés. Il les accrocha à ma taille avant de m'informer qu'il allait doucement me soulever au dessus du sol. Il tourna alors la manivelle tout en se tenant derrière moi. Pendant les premières secondes je n'eus aucun mal à tenir en équilibre. Seulement en me déconcentrant un instant, je basculai en avant. Livaï me rattrapa de justesse par la ceinture ce qui m'évita au passage une énorme bosse sur la tête.

Après plusieurs essais et plusieurs sauvetages de mon Caporal, je réussis enfin à tenir en équilibre. J'en étais plutôt fière à vrai dire. Quand il me déposa au sol je sautillai immédiatement un peu partout clamant mon exploit à qui pouvait m'entendre. Livaï m'ordonna de me calmer et en profita pour m'insulter de gamine au passage. Demandant l'heure à mon supérieur, il m'indiqua qu'il était plus de 18h. Ça voulait signifier qu'une seule chose, repas.

Personne ne parla pendant le retour. Seuls les gargouillements de mon ventre brisaient ce silence. J'aurai quand même pu parier avoir aperçu un sourire sur ses lèvres. Après tout, ça se voyait que cet homme ne rigolait que rarement. Ça devait certainement être mon imagination.

Me servant un plateau pour me servir, nous étions maintenant dans la salle à manger. Je cherchais activement quelque chose qui me ferait plaisir lorsqu'une voix nous interpella. Enfin, elle interpella surtout Livaï.

 **-Caporal, vous venez manger avec nous ?**

C'était une voix de femme, et la seule femme possible était Petra. Je me retournai vers elle par réflexe, rencontrant ses yeux qui me toisaient comme si elle me blâmait de quelque chose. Livaï scruta la salle pendant quelques secondes, elle était complètement vide. Il me regarda alors d'un air approbateur, me demandant certainement ce que je comptais faire.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi,** le rassurais-je sans vraiment le penser, **allez manger avec votre escouade.**

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit subitement, laissant place à un petit groupe de personnes dont une que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Ils s'installèrent alors à une des tables du fond sous nos regards attentifs. L'envie de les rejoindre m'effleura l'esprit.

 **-Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous ?** me demanda soudainement Livaï.

Sous le choc de sa demande, je le regardai avec de petits yeux. J'aurai volontiers accepté mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de passer la plus part de mon repas à être dévisagée par Petra. Ça m'aurait probablement mise mal à l'aise.

 **-C'est vraiment gentil mais je pense que je vais vous laisser tranquille et rejoindre un ami à moi,** lui souriais-je.

C'était lorsque je soulevai mon plateau que je me rappelai de la douleur à mon épaule. Il fallait sérieusement que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Mais avant tout, je devais rejoindre Armin. Livaï me suivant toujours du regard, je me dirigeai vers mon nouveau camarade.

 **-Armin !** le saluais-je.

 **-Hana,** sourit-il **, assieds toi avec nous je t'en prie.**

Je le remerciai infiniment avant de m'installer à coté de la fille aux cheveux noirs de cette après midi.

 **-Je te présente Mikasa** , commença Armin en désignant la brune, **puis Eren, Sasha et Jean. Les amis, je vous présente Hana.**

Ils me saluèrent chacun leur tour d'un petit sourire. Eren et Jean étaient les deux garçons qui se battaient ensemble pendant l'entraînement et Sacha la jeune fille qui me faisait penser à Hanji. J'étais plus que ravie de faire la connaissance de toutes ces nouvelles personnes.

 **-Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec le Caporal depuis ton arrivée Hana** , me lança Armin.

 **-Tu essayes déjà de gagner le gros lot ?** demanda le dénommé Jean.

J'essayai de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir. Comment pouvaient-ils dire ça alors que je venais seulement d'arriver ? M'auraient-ils secrètement espionnés ?

 **-Vous dites n'importe quoi, vraiment ! C'est juste qu'on doit passer du temps ensemble pour qu'il m'apprenne un peu la vie ici.**

 **-Oui oui,** me répondit Jean, **on connaît.**

Se moquant ouvertement de moi, ma seule défense était de taper du poing contre la table. Livaï me regardant furtivement, Petra furieuse à ses côtés l'avait très bien remarqué. Ses manières commençaient petit à petit à me peser. Évidemment le reste de la conversation tourna autour de moi. N'ayant pas la force de me défendre, je les laissai imaginer ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Notre repas terminé, je décidai donc qu'il était temps pour moi de remonter dans ma chambre. Je les saluai un à un avant de définitivement sortir de la salle.

Dans la salle de bains, je me regardai dans le miroir puis enlevai mon haut pour me retrouver en débardeur. J'avais un énorme bleu sur l'épaule. Comme pour vérifier ma douleur, j'appuyai bêtement dessus. Il me faisait vraiment mal. Tandis que je me plaignais mentalement de mon geste, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure ? Ouvrant la porte un peu nonchalante, je fus étonnée de découvrir le Caporal Livaï. Me scrutant de haut en bas, son regard s'arrêta sur mon épaule. Il pointa alors son doigt sur mon bleu avant d'à peine l'effleurer de son index. Il rompu aussitôt tout contact physique.

 **-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie** , me conseilla t-il.

Étant légèrement étourdie par la situation, je me demandai d'abord de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Lorsque je me rappelai enfin de mon épaule, je me mise à rigoler nerveusement.

 **-Ah oui.. mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas où se trouve l'infirmerie** , lui avouais-je.

 **-Je t'y emmène si tu veux.**

Cet homme m'étonnait de minutes en minutes. Il pouvait être à la fois violent et sans pitié, ainsi que doux et attentionné. Je pensais même au début qu'il se foutait juste de moi, voulant certainement me ridiculiser une fois de plus.

 **-Vous êtes d'humeur gentille ce soir,** lui dis-je en faisant sautiller mes sourcils.

 **-Non c'est juste que si tu es blessée à cet endroit, c'est sûrement de ma faute.**

Faiblement touchée de sa réponse, je restai d'abord sans réponse. Je ne voulais pas non plus le blâmer pour quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas réellement sa faute. Je finis donc par lui faire confiance avant de docilement le suivre. S'arrêtant tout à coup, je me cognai contre son dos maladroite que j'étais.

 **-Ah et mets quelque chose sur toi. Ça nous évitera de faire des cauchemars,** me conseilla t-il.

Livaï ne pouvait être Livaï sans ses phrases cinglantes. Étant seulement vêtue d'un débardeur, je devais avouer que se balader ainsi le soir dans un endroit remplit de soldats n'était pas vraiment une très bonne idée. On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui pourrait se passer. Prenant donc sa moquerie comme un conseil, j'enfilai rapidement une veste. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais devoir m'habituer à ce qu'il me victimise.

Nous traversions à présent un long couloir avant d'enfin arriver à l'infirmerie où Hanji nous accueilli. Comme à son habitude surexcitée, elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur un des lits blancs afin de m'appliquer de la pommade. Je sursautai légèrement quand ses doigts froids touchèrent ma peau.

 **-Livaï tu pourrais te montrer plus doux avec elle** , lui reprocha t-elle.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, seulement de lui lancer un regard qui s'avérait moins menaçant que d'habitude. Comment avait-elle deviné que c'était à cause de lui d'abord ? Hanji se leva ensuite avant de disparaitre dans son bureau à l'arrière de la pièce. La folle envie de m'allonger sur ce bon lit douillet submergea tout mon petit corps. Discrètement, j'enlevai mes bottes puis me couchai sur le matelas.

 **-Si tu commences à t'allonger tu vas finir par t'endormir. Et franchement je n'ai pas envie de te porter.**

Il n'avait pas tord mais je n'avais vraiment plus aucune envie de me lever. Fermant doucement mes yeux, je me rappelai tout à coup que je n'avais toujours pas eu l'occasion de le remercier. Je supposais que s'occuper d'une gamine comme moi n'était pas son passe temps favoris. C'était d'une petite voix que je me mise à chuchoter.

 **-Caporal ?**

 **-Quoi encore ?**

 **-Merci de m'avoir sauver.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, je me détendis complétement pour aussitôt m'endormir. Le dernier bruit qui parvint à mes oreilles était le soupir de Livaï.

 **-Tu fais chier gamine.**

Sentant quelque chose sous mon dos et mes jambes, j'avais l'impression de m'envoler. Trop endormie pour comprendre ce qui se passait, je me laissai faire. Ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que je me sentais incroyablement bien.


	6. Première pratique

_Je voyais une silhouette au fond de ce que je pouvais me rappeler autrefois être ma chambre. Elle était entrain de rassembler des affaires. Je me rapprochai discrètement d'elle, essayant par la même occasion de deviner qui c'était._

 ** _-Tu as fini de rassembler tes affaires sœurette ?_**

 _Sœurette ? J'avais donc affaire à mon frère. Je ne comprenais cependant pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Est ce qu'on démangeait quelque part ?_

 ** _-Pourquoi faire ?_** _lui demandais-je de ma voix enfantine._

 ** _-Pourquoi faire ? Pour rejoindre les murs voyons !_**

 _Les murs ? On prévoyait de rejoindre les murs ? Mon esprit se remplit instantanément d'un nombre incalculable de questions. Je n'avais pourtant aucun souvenir de tout ça._

 ** _-Pourquoi allons-nous là-bas ?_**

 ** _-Pour être en sécurité. C'est devenu trop dangereux ici à cause des.._**

 _Sa réponse fut coupée quand une autre silhouette entra dans la pièce. Elle était un peu plus petite que celle de mon frère. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, cette personne était entrain de râler._

 ** _-Samuel ne commence pas à lui déballer tout et n'importe quoi. Elle est trop jeune pour comprendre de toute manière._**

 _Cette voix, c'était celle de ma mère. Toujours aussi froide et sévère, elle me fixait._

 ** _-Elle a raison Samuel. Écoute ta mère et laisse Hana bercer dans l'insouciance._**

 _Une autre personne venait de parler. Je ne savais pas qui s'adressait à mon frère mais son ton de voix était beaucoup plus doux. Pourtant, c'était une voix masculine. Je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part, dans un autre rêve peut être._

 _Les bagages bouclés et la maison fermée à clé, nous partions en direction des murs. Pendant notre trajet, j'entendais quelques fois des hurlements étranges. Ma mère m'incitait aussitôt à avancer plus vite et de ne pas faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Nous marchions pendant des heures et des heures jusqu'à arriver devant un énorme portail, on aurait dit la porte d'un château. Alarmés de notre arrivée, des soldats firent signes que des individus se situaient devant la porte. Ils nous demandèrent alors de patienter. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit._

 ** _-Il va falloir passer certains tests pour nous assurer que vous ne représentez pas une menace pour l'espèce humaine_** _, nous informa un des leurs._

 _Ma mère et l'homme qui je supposais être mon père hochèrent la tête. On nous emmena aussitôt dans une pièce lugubre remplie d'équipements médicaux. Mon inspection fut de courte durée car un des médecins me demanda de venir m'installer sur la chaise en face de lui._

 ** _-Je vais juste te prendre un peu de sang. Ferme les yeux et tout ira bien._**

 _Je me calmai un peu, essayant de ralentir mes battements de cœur irréguliers. J'étais effrayée, pourtant je n'avais pas le sentiment de vraiment l'être. En serrant mon poing, j'attendais nerveusement que la pointe de cette seringue atteigne enfin ma peau. Je fermai donc les yeux, impatiente. Sentant un picotement sur mon bras, mon corps devint soudainement aussi léger qu'une plume. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin._

Je me réveillai d'un seul coup, observant mon propre reflet dans le miroir face à moi. Je soupirai, j'en avais vraiment marre de ses rêves. Je n'y comprenais rien. Pourquoi serais-je à l'intérieur des murs alors que ma mère m'avait abandonné dans la réalité ? Ces rêves ne devaient vraiment qu'être le fruit de mon imagination. Je décidai donc de me lever pour me diriger vers la douche, j'avais envie de me rafraichir les idées. En sortant, je remarquai que le bleu sur mon épaule avait pratiquement disparu. Il fallait croire que j'avais de la chance. Je m'habillai rapidement avant de descendre afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une nouvelle journée m'attendait.

En entrant dans la salle, je remarquai que celle-ci était pratiquement vide. Armin et Jean étaient à une des tables du fond. Je n'attendis pas très longtemps avant de prendre un plateau et de me diriger vers eux.

 **-Bonjour vous deux** , leur dis-je.

 **-Hana bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ?** me répondit Armin tandis que Jean me salua simplement de la tête.

En y repensant, si je mettais mon rêve assez bizarre de côté j'avais plutôt bien dormi.

 **-Très bien merci, et toi ?**

 **-De même** , me sourit-il.

Je m'installai ensuite à ses côtés puis entamai mon petit déjeuner. C'était à ce moment que mon regard se posa sur le groupe de personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Livaï était accompagné de son escouade. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je me rappelai instantanément la scène d'hier soir. Je m'étais endormie à l'infirmerie mais réveillée dans ma chambre. À moins d'être somnambule, quelqu'un m'avait sans doute déplacé. En me remémorant ce passage, il était vrai que j'avais senti des bras, comme si quelqu'un me portait. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment Livaï qui m'avait ramené ? Rien qu'à cette pensée je devins rouge pivoine. Je crois que ni Livaï, ni mes camarades n'avaient pu manquer ça.

 **-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hana ? Encore entrain de penser à notre Caporal ?** m'accusa Jean en rigolant.

Si j'avais pu je l'aurais giflé et écrasé sur place. Il avait parlé trop fort, beaucoup trop fort. Aussi fort que même Livaï et toute son escouade avaient entendu. Comme pour me rassurer d'une gaffe inévitable, je posai mon regard sur eux. Toute sa troupe était entrain de ricaner tandis que Petra me dévisageait encore plus. Je soupirai avant de juger qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter cette pièce, morte de honte.

 **-N'oublie pas qu'il y a entraînement dans pas longtemps !** m'interpella Armin.

Merci Armin. Grâce à toi, je venais encore une fois de gagner un jour de plus à vivre ici. Je décidai ensuite de me balader un peu avant de rejoindre l'entraînement. Je vagabondai de couloirs en couloirs comme à mon habitude lorsque quelqu'un me rentra dedans.

 **-Hana tu es là ! Alors tu as bien dormi dans les bras du Caporal ?** me demanda t-elle d'un sourire qui se valait plutôt mesquin.

Je rougis immédiatement. Décidément, personne n'allait m'épargner aujourd'hui. Jouant l'innocente, je fis mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

 **-Comment ça dans les bras du Caporal ?**

 **-Tu as déjà oublié ? Tu t'es endormie sur un des lits de l'infirmerie alors il t'a porté comme une princesse jusqu'à ta chambre. C'était vraiment très chevaleresque, digne des plus grandes scènes romantiques.**

Je devins encore plus rouge en imaginant la scène. Je chassai bien vite ces pensées obscènes de mon esprit quand je remarquai qu'Hanji prenait un malin plaisir à m'envoyer des baisers avec sa main. L'idée en soit ne me déplaisait pas mais maintenant que j'avais eu confirmation, j'étais encore plus mal à l'aise. J'allais devoir affronter Livaï tout à l'heure et je serai incapable de lui parler normalement sans y repenser de nouveau.

 **-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi Hanji. Il a dû prendre ça plus comme une corvée plutôt qu'un plaisir,** me défendis-je.

 **-J'en suis pas si sûre** , me sourit-elle.

 **-Qu'est ce que j'ai entrepris comme étant un plaisir**?

Je me raidis totalement. Cette voix, c'était sa voix. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir disparaître d'un claquement de doigt. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retourner. J'optai donc de rester tel que j'étais, dos à lui.

 **-Oh rien de spécial Livaï on disait juste que hier soir tu étais..**

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de couvrir sa bouche avec mes mains pour qu'elle se taise. Sans avoir vraiment d'échappatoire, je me retournai finalement pour lui faire face.

 **-Héhé bonjour Caporal** , lui fis-je d'une petite voix gênée.

Il ne daigna même pas répondre à mon salut, il me regardait toujours aussi froidement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ?

 **-Je t'attendrai au terrain d'entraînement des recrues et ne soit pas en retard, morveuse.**

J'agitai ma tête rapidement, pressée qu'il s'en aille. Je pouvais maintenant relâcher la prise que j'avais sur la bouche d'Hanji. Elle reprit alors une grande respiration, un peu trop exagéré à mon goût d'ailleurs.

 **-Un autre rendez-vous ! Ohlala Hana tu m'épates !** cria t-elle amusée.

Je râlai intérieurement de sa bêtise. Je ne savais pas quel était son rôle dans cette histoire mais si elle s'imaginait que Livaï et moi allions nous rapprocher, elle se trompait grandement. Déterminée, je courus immédiatement vers le terrain, autant y arriver en avance qu'en retard. Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui.

À mon plus grand étonnement, je n'étais pas seule. D'autres soldats étaient présents. Je reconnus la blonde de la dernière fois ainsi que Sasha qui était entrain de manger une patate douce en cachette. Je m'avançai vers eux puis les saluèrent timidement. La blonde me fit un signe de tête tandis que Sasha marmonna quelque chose dont j'étais incapable de comprendre. Le temps passa et le nombre de recrues présentes augmenta jusqu'à ce que Armin, Eren, Mikasa et Jean arrivèrent enfin.

 **-Tu es en avance cette fois-ci Hana** , me lança Armin.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Soudain toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu, notre Caporal. Il nous expliqua qu'aujourd'hui nous allions nous entraîner au corps à corps, armé d'un couteau en bois. Les paires seront tirées au hasard. Il me lança un regard avant de partir et de reprendre ses habitudes, c'est à dire glander en faisant semblant d'observer ses soldats. Par chance, je tombai sur Sasha. Je supposai que c'était une adversaire pas très coriace. Mes dires furent prouvés quand je n'eus aucun mal à placer le couteau de bois sur sa poitrine. Elle avait essayé de me foncer directement dessus. J'en avais profité pour lui faire un croche-pied qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'esquiver. Par flemmardise ou par réel manque de vitesse, je n'en savais strictement rien. Mon état esprit changea immédiatement quand je vis qui était mon adversaire suivant. C'était la blonde. Nous nous mettions en garde et attendions patiemment qu'une des deux décide d'envoyer la première attaque. Elle ne bougea pas, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Je décidai donc de lui envoyer un coup de poing qu'elle esquiva aisément. Je tentai alors un coup de genou qu'elle bloqua aussi. Elle lança son pied pour atteindre mon visage mais je le bloquai avec le dos de mes mains. Elle avait l'air d'en avoir déjà marre. D'un mouvement vif, elle appuya sur ma poitrine et me balaya de sa jambe pour me faire tomber en arrière. La pointe du couteau finit inévitablement sous ma gorge. J'étais au sol et la chute m'avait sacrément bien amoché. Je devais me l'avouer, cette fille était forte. Je tentais de me relever quand je vis une main tendue vers moi. Forte et fair-play en plus.

 **-Merci, tu es vraiment forte** , lui avouais-je en massant le haut de mon dos.

 **-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu es juste trop lente.**

C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à une voix aussi douce pour une personne aussi froide qu'elle. Elle remit ensuite sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de commencer à partir.

 **-Comment tu t'appelles ?** lui demandais-je un peu hésitante.

Elle était dos à moi. Je pensais d'abord qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, je m'attendais d'abord à ce qu'elle se mette en colère. Une telle question était inutile car ce n'était pas le genre de fille à qui l'on parlait facilement. Elle tourna cependant sa tête, me jetant un discret coup d'œil.

 **-Annie.**

Elle repartit aussitôt. J'étais plutôt contente d'avoir appris son prénom, je ne savais pas pourquoi. L'entraînement se termina en flèche car il était à présent 18h passé. J'avais vu Livaï me jeter quelques coups d'œil pendant mes combats. J'avais osé espérer qu'il vienne vers moi pour me donner quelques conseils qui m'auraient bien évidemment permis de m'améliorer. Mais non, rien du tout. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de toute l'après-midi.

Rejoignant mon groupe d'amis, nous nous dirigions bien assez tôt vers la cafétéria d'un accord commun. Je fus un peu dégoutée de découvrir quel était le repas de ce soir, de la soupe. Je hais la soupe. Je hais Livaï. Livaï était de la soupe. D'ailleurs il était assis avec Petra en tête à tête à une des tables. Si je pouvais, je lui renverserai tout mon bol sur la tête. J'étais cependant trop jeune pour mourir. Passant devant eux dans le plus grand des silences, je sentis le regard du Caporal sur mon dos. Mes amies décidèrent de s'installer à la table à côté, à mon plus grand malheur. Je n'avais aucune envie de les avoir dans mon champ de vision. On ne s'était pas vraiment parler de la journée malgré ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Ça devait certainement ne rien vouloir dire pour lui. C'était vrai, il devait en porter tous les jours des soldats. Je devais arrêter de me tracasser pour rien. Après une bonne rigolade, notre repas se termina. Voulant penser à autre chose, je trouvais que le moment était opportun pour partir. Je me levai, leur souhaitai une bonne nuit avant de me glisser hors de la pièce.

M'affalant sur mon lit, je m'enroulai dans mes couvertures. Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être mise en pyjama, mon corps était à son niveau maximum de fatigue. Seulement, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, je pensais trop. À tout ce que j'avais traversé jusqu'ici, les gens que j'avais perdu, mes rêves que je ne comprenais pas. Il était 23h et le couvre-feu était à 21h. J'avais une forte envie de prendre l'air. J'enfilai donc un gilet avant de sortir de ma chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Le bâtiment était calme à cette heure et je n'eus aucun mal à monter jusque sur le toit. La brise du soir me rafraîchissait. Je pouvais sentir le vent frais faire frissonner la peau de mon visage. Je me mise à rêvasser un instant, je pensais à Ben. Au fond de moi, j'espérais un miracle. J'espérais qu'il soit encore en vie, sûrement entrain de construire une maison avec deux feuilles et un caillou. Cette pensée me faisait rire mais en realité, mon cœur était envahi de tristesse et d'inquiétude. J'entendis soudainement la porte du balcon s'ouvrir. Je ne comptais pas me cacher. Il était déjà trop tard de toute façon.

 **-Tu ne devrais être dans ton lit à cette heure-ci ?**

Je reconnus cette voix immédiatement. Il n'y avait que lui pour me parler aussi froidement de toute manière. C'était seulement la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il daignait m'adresser la parole.

 **-Je me rafraîchis Caporal. Je laisse mon esprit divaguer..,** lui avouais-je sans me retourner.

Il s'avança doucement vers moi et se positionna à côté de moi. Accoudé sur le muret, il resta silencieux. Même s'il ne parlait pas, sa présence me rassurait. Nous nous connaissions que depuis peu mais j'avais l'impression qu'un lien s'était déjà créé entre nous, ou alors c'était juste la stupide imagination d'une gamine qui rêvait trop. Oui, il me répondrait sûrement ça.

 **-Ce garçon avec qui tu étais dans la forêt, c'était ton petit ami ?** me demanda t-il en brisant le silence.

Je rougis légèrement à l'entente de sa question. Même s'il avait complètement tort, m'associer à Ben me faisait toujours quelque chose. Notre relation aurait sûrement évolué si tout ça n'était pas arrivé.

 **-Non, nous étions proches mais juste ami,** lui répondis-je gênée.

 **-Je vois.**

Il avait le don pour engendrer des silences de la mort. Cogitant un instant, j'étais à la recherche d'un quelconque sujet de conversation. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, j'optai pour lui retourner la question.

 **-Et vous ? Une petite amie ?**

 **-J'ai l'air d'une personne qui s'attache aux gens ?** me demanda t-il en me fixant.

J'avouais que ma question était ridicule mais ça me permettait de continuer le dialogue. Il faisait nuit. Il était tard. Sa voix était différente. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une autre personne. J'avais envie de continuer à lui parler. Oubliant complètement que je discutais avec un adulte, je lui dis une phrase qui m'étonna moi-même.

 **-Il n'y a pas besoin de s'attacher pour entretenir une relation.. ou pour coucher avec quelqu'un.**

La fin de ma phrase sortit toute seule. Je venais de faire une connerie. J'avais bien évidemment pensé à Petra en disant ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de parler de ça ? Je me voyais déjà suspendu par les oreilles, en-dessus d'un arbre en train de me faire fouetter pour ma stupidité. Je redoutais sa réponse, surtout quand il se retourna vers moi. Avec un regard assez surpris, il me fixa quelques secondes.

 **-Qu'est ce que t'essayes de me faire comprendre par là ?** se moqua t-il. **Tu veux dire que toi tu..**

Je devins aussitôt rouge comme une tomate. Cependant, je remarquai que c'était la première fois que je le voyais rire et sincèrement. Mais quand même, comment pouvait-il me demander ça aussi facilement ? En plus, il prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de moi. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais je devais avouer que c'était déjà moins pire que de se faire réprimander. Ne voulant pas me laisser faire, je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu.

 **-Qui c'est,** lui dis-je d'une voix mielleuse en me rapprochant doucement de lui, **vous m'attirez beaucoup Caporal.**

Je le vis d'abord un peu perdu face à ma déclaration. Il finit ensuite par tourner la tête et par regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à nous en souriant.

 **-Ne joue pas trop. On pourrait prendre l'avantage sur toi** , me dit-il calmement.

J'étais à la fois surprise et perplexe de sa réponse. Il était vrai que je jouais un peu avec le feu mais je pensais avoir suffisamment confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il ne ferait rien. Nous restions donc là encore quelques minutes à regarder le ciel. Silencieuse, je regardais les étoiles qui surplombaient le ciel. Quand j'y pense, il y a quelques jours je les regardais encore de la forêt. Je me sentis tout à coup nostalgique. Au bout d'un certain temps, Livaï me conseilla qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer et de me reposer.

Devant la porte de ma chambre, je le saluai en lui lançant un léger sourire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que mon mental venait tout juste de chuter. Lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi, quelque chose la bloqua. Son poing était appuyé dessus.

 **-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu sauver ton ami** , me confit-il en baissant la tête.

Je pouvais voir qu'il était vraiment sincère. Pensé pouvoir lui cacher ce que je ressentais était vraiment stupide. Évidemment qu'il avait remarqué que Ben me manquait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se porte responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé. En posant ma main sur son épaule, j'essayai de le rassurer un maximum.

 **-Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de sa disparition. Si mes mots ne vous conviennent pas, rassurez-vous en vous répétant que ce jour-là, vous avez donné une seconde chance à ma vie.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, je retirai ma main de son épaule avant de définitivement refermer la porte derrière moi. Je restai un instant appuyée contre celle-ci. Je sentais toujours sa présence, il n'était pas encore partit.

 **-Bonne nuit gamine.**

 **-Bonne nuit Caporal,** lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Absence

Ce matin là je me réveillai d'une nuit sans rêve. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais c'était mieux ainsi. Cependant ces rêves étaient comme une partie de mon ancienne vie que je découvrais chaque nuit. Je restais tout de même partagée entre le sentiment de vouloir en découvrir plus et celui de vouloir tout oublier. Après mon débarbouillage habituel, je m'habillai de mon pantalon blanc et d'un haut à manches longues. Il ne faisait pas encore très froid dehors alors ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je m'attachai ensuite les cheveux d'une queue de cheval. Je le faisais rarement, je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude en fait. J'étais alors entrain de faire mon lit quand on toqua à la porte.

- **Hana tu es là ?**

J'ouvris la porte avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec Jean.

 **-Salut, on se demandait si tu voulais prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ce matin ?** me demanda t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Cette mimique me rappela aussitôt une personne, Ben. Je pensais avoir enfin pu me débarrasser de toutes pensées dépressives mais apparemment non, la vie voulait me punir. Il me manquait beaucoup trop. En prenant mon courage à deux mains, je répondis à Jean en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Avec plaisir** , lui fis-je d'un sourire.

J'attrapai ma clé de chambre puis fermai la porte derrière moi. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur moi et Jean par la même occasion. Je détestai personnellement l'idée qu'on puisse me fixer tout en pensant à des vacheries. Mon attention se reporta autre part quand le Caporal sortit au même moment de sa chambre. Toujours en me toisant de son regard de marbre, je m'avançai vers lui.

 **-Bonjour Caporal** , lui lançais-je.

Il me fixa mais ne me répondit pas. D'un instant à l'autre, il avait déjà disparu en bas des escaliers. Cet homme était incompréhensible. Un jour il était calme et gentil puis un autre il me regardait mal et m'ignorait. J'avais l'impression qu'il était pire qu'une femme. Mais s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu là, il allait perdre. Jean avait bien évidement observé notre petite scène. Il devait sûrement bien se marrer à l'intérieur de sa tête sans cerveau. Qu'il ne dise rien de stupide, sinon je lui arracherai chacun de ses petits poils.

 **-On dirait un jeu de chat et la souris.**

 **-Si ça continue comme ça, je deviendrai le chat et je boufferai la souris** , lui répondis-je bien déterminée.

Après ce petit soucis de communication avec notre Caporal, nous nous dirigions à la cafétéria pour rejoindre notre groupe d'amis. Seul Eren était absent, ce qui attisa au passage ma curiosité. Je n'étais cependant pas placée pour demander quoi que ce soit. Après tout, nous n'étions pas aussi proche que ça. Laissant le sujet Eren de côté, nous nous asseyons et entamions une discussion banale.

 **-Qu'est ce que le Caporal a prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?** demanda Mikasa.

 **-Manœuvre tridimensionnelle je crois** , marmonna Armin entre deux bouchés.

En y repensant, je n'avais jamais utilisé cet équipement. Je me demandais d'ailleurs quand est ce qu'on allait enfin m'apprendre à l'utiliser. Livaï et son escouade entrèrent dans la salle avec une Petra de très bonne humeur. Ça ne dura pas longtemps quand Livaï se détacha du groupe pour venir dans ma direction. Je me cachai intérieurement, prise soudainement d'admiration pour ma fourchette.

 **-Rejoins moi après ton entraînement. Je dois t'apprendre un nouveau truc.**

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse pour retourner directement à sa place avec son équipe. Je devinais aisément qu'il parlait de la tridimensionnelle. J'allais enfin pouvoir me prendre pour un petit oiseau et me balader partout où je voulais. J'en avais marre de les voir à l'œuvre et pas moi.

 **-C'est vrai que ça te servira beaucoup si tu veux survivre face aux titans.**

La réplique de Jean lâcha un froid à notre table. C'est vrai que depuis mon arrivée, le sujet des titans n'avait jamais été abordé en ma présence. Pourtant c'était quelque chose d'important, non ? Peut être essayaient-ils de me protéger de quelque chose ?

 **-Hana, as-tu déjà eu l'occasion de voir un titan ?** me questionna innocemment Armin.

À l'entente de sa question, je repensai bien vite à la mort de grand mère et probablement celle de Ben. Comment était-il mort ? Dans quelles circonstances ? À t-il souffert ? Est ce que c'était de ma faute ? Toutes ces questions dans ma tête m'emmenèrent bien loin de la réalité. Armin tenta pourtant de me ressaisir.

- **Hana ?**

 **-Allô, ici la Terre ?** essaya à son tour Jean. **Bon.. Hana, le Caporal te regarde depuis tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il veut te dire quelque chose.**

À l'entende du mot Caporal, je tournai immédiatement la tête dans sa direction. Je fulminai instantanément quand je vis que Livaï était en vérité entrain de parler à Petra. Exaspérée, j'attrapai un de mes petits pois et le jetai en pleins dans le nez de Jean. Bien fait, méchant. Après cet écart de conduite, je repris mon sérieux pour répondre au blond.

 **-Désolée Armin, c'est juste que ta question m'a rappelé beaucoup de souvenirs.. Mais pour y répondre oui. Ma première rencontre avec un titan était à l'âge de mes 14 ans. La seconde quand ma maison se fit détruire par l'un d'eux,** racontais-je d'une vois un peu triste.

En levant mon regard vers le blond, je vis le siens remplit de peine. Il avait vraiment l'air désolé d'avoir posé cette question, mais je ne lui en voulais aucunement. J'en profitai donc pour le rassurer tout de suite en lui envoyant un des mes plus beaux sourires. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois et m'expliqua à son tour comment lui, Mikasa et Eren s'étaient rencontrés. C'était une jolie petite histoire. Apparemment Armin se faisait sans cesse embêter par d'autres enfants alors un jour Mikasa et Eren ont décidé d'intervenir pour le défendre. Depuis ces trois-là sont devenus inséparables.

Nous continuions ainsi à discuter des titans et des événements qui s'étaient produis avant mon arrivée. J'appris qu'Hanji faisait des expériences plus morbides les unes que les autres. Mikasa gagna ma total attention quand elle me raconta qu'Hanji avait capturé deux titans. Elle voulait en profiter pour les observer et faire des tests sur eux. Bizarrement, ceux-là furent tués par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un d'après eux. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas d'accord que le bataillon apprenne de nouvelles choses sur ces monstres. Ils pensaient qu'un traître était parmi nous. D'ailleurs il pouvait très bien se tenir dans cette pièce. Cependant, les seules personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient Sasha accompagné de Connie, deux garçons, un blond et un autre brun dont j'ignorais totalement les noms. Il y avait aussi Annie qui était assise à une des tables du fond. En la voyant, l'envie de poser une certaine question à mes camarades me vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi était-elle toujours seule ? La salle devint des plus silencieuse quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

 **-Est ce qu'une recrue dénommé Hana est-elle ici ?** demanda un soldat qui scruta la pièce à moitié vide.

 **-Oui monsieur !** criais-je en me levant instinctivement.

 **-Vous êtes demandez dans le bureau du Major,** m'informa t-il.

Ça me surprit d'abord car je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis la dernière fois. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir ? Je me levai donc et suivis silencieusement le soldat à travers le bâtiment. Une fois devant la porte d'Erwin, il toqua. Lorsqu'une réponse de son supérieur vint à son oreille, il ouvra la porte et me laissa entrer.

 **-Hana je t'en prie, installe toi,** m'indiqua t-il.

Je m'asseyais alors sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Nerveuse, j'attendais une quelconque réplique de sa part. Allait-il m'annoncer une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Je ne pouvais empêcher de tortiller mes doigts tout en m'imaginant des dizaines de scénarios différents dans ma tête.

 **-Nous avons des nouvelles de ta famille.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Des nouvelles de ma famille. Comment était-ce possible ?

 **-Il semblerait que ton père soit mort.**

S'en était une de nouvelle. Étant donné que je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup et que mes souvenirs de lui étaient très flou, je ne savais pas quoi ressentir. Sa mort attirait tout de même ma curiosité. Si celui-ci était mort, qu'en advenait-il de ma mère et de mon frère ?

 **-Comment avez-vous retrouvé mon père ?** demandais-je perplexe.

 **-Sans ton consentement, Livaï m'a rapporté un cheveu t'appartenant. Nous l'avons analysé. Et il se trouve qu'on a trouvé ce que nous cherchions.**

Le fourbe. Ayant bien conscience que je me situais devant un supérieur, je restais calme. Je t'en arracherai des cheveux moi tu vas voir. Je me promis donc à moi même que Livaï finirait chauve. Laissant ensuite le cas Livaï de côté, je repris mon sérieux en ce qui concernait mon père.

 **-Comment est-il mort ?**

 **-Une balle en pleine tête. Son meurtre n'a jamais été élucidé et son assassin jamais identifié.**

Il n'avait pas eu le droit à une morte très douce. Mais qui pouvait bien en avoir après mon père ? Avait-il des ennemis ? Je ne pouvais pas non plus écarter l'hypothèse d'un suicide.

 **-Que savez-vous sur ma mère ?**

 **-Pas grand chose. Nous n'avons retrouvé aucune fiche de décès pour elle, ni pour votre frère.**

Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée ou si je devais tout simplement me mettre en tête qu'il restait tout de même une chance pour qu'ils soient morts. Je ne devrais même pas me soucier de ma mère après ce qu'elle m'avais fait. Je baissai alors la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Voyant ma difficulté à parler, Erwin continua son discours.

 **-Nous prévoyons de faire une sortie à l'extérieur des murs. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a peu de temps, nos anciennes expérimentations furent stopper à cause de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui aurait voulu nous empêcher d'en apprendre d'avantages sur nos adversaires. Il y a un ennemi qui se fait actuellement passer pour un allié. J'aimerai que tu m'informes si tu t'aperçois de quelque chose qui te semble étrange.**

Je hochai la tête. Pour l'instant je ne lui étais d'aucune utilité. Je ne possédais aucune information. Il avait cependant mentionné leur prochaine sortie à l'extérieur des murs. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça ma concernait. Dubitative, je lui posais la question.

 **-Je veux que tu viennes avec nous.**

Je restais bouche bée. Je n'étais encore qu'une novice ici. J'étais loin de maîtriser toutes les compétences nécessaires pour survivre dans une nature remplit de titans qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée de moi.

 **-Dans quel but ?** le questionnais-je perplexe.

 **-Pour découvrir si tu es vraiment utile pour l'humanité** , me sourit-il.

Sa réponse était beaucoup trop évasive à mon goût. Mais ça sonnait comme un défi pour lui, un défi que je ferai mieux de relever si je ne voulais pas qu'on me mette à l'écart. Je n'avais pas peur d'affronter l'extérieur. J'étais même plus que prête d'apprendre. On ne m'avait pas assigné Livaï pour rien. Même si nous ne faisions que nous taquiner pour l'instant, ses entraînement comptaient beaucoup pour moi.

 **-Je ferai mes preuves,** lui dis-je déterminée.

 **-Tant mieux. Je te reconvoquerai si j'ai d'autres nouvelles te concernant. Par ailleurs, je souhaiterai que tu rende visite à Hanji dans son laboratoire. Il faut que tu en saches plus concernant les titans.**

Je sentais que cette visite que j'étais sensé faire aller être très très longue. Après la fin de la conversation, je me relevai avant de lui faire le salut de l'humanité. Armin me l'avait appris. Je me sentais hyper fière de pouvoir le faire devant lui. Je finis très vite par perdre cet enthousiasme quand il me fit remarquer que mon poing était à l'envers. Décidément, je n'étais vraiment pas très douée. J'étais sur le point de quitter la pièce quand il m'interpella une nouvelle fois.

 **-Au fait, ton nom de famille est Aguira.**

Je fermai la porte et restai contre celle-ci en souriant quelques instants. Connaître mon nom de famille me faisait tout bizarre. C'était comme une étape de ma vie que je venais de franchir. Hana Aguira. Ça sonnait bien, j'aimais beaucoup. Voyant l'heure sur l'horloge au dessus de l'entrée, je supposai que l'entraînement avait déjà du commencer. Étant donné que je n'avais aucune volonté d'y assister, je décidai d'aller rendre visite à Hanji. Et puis ça me servira d'excuse pour sécher.

Je vagabondai dans les couloirs en cherchant le bureau d'Hanji quand j'aperçus une blonde portait des cartons beaucoup trop lourd pour elle. J'étais sûre qu'elle voyait pratiquement rien. Je pensais même un moment qu'elle allait finir par trébucher si je ne lui venais pas en aide. Je me dirigeai donc dans sa direction et rattrapai de justesse le petit carton qu'elle tenait sur son épaule. Elle avait des yeux bleus similaire aux miens et une chevelure aussi dorée que l'or. On aurait dit un ange.

 **-Ça va aller ?** lui demandais-je un peu douteuse.

 **-Oui** , me répondit-elle hésitante, **merci.**

 **-Tu devais aller quelque part en particulier ?**

 **-Oui je devais ramener ces cartons au laboratoire d'Hanji.**

- **C'est vrai ? Je peux te suivre dans ce cas ?** lui demandais-je gênée.

Elle me sourit. Sourire qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle était d'accord de partager sa route avec moi. Pendant notre trajet nous en profitions pour nous présenter. Elle s'appelait Chrysta Lenz. Plus j'observais son visage et plus je la trouvais jolie. Qu'est ce qu'une fille aussi charmante faisait dans l'armée ? Je me retrouvais soudainement envieuse qu'elle soit aussi belle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et ne parlait pas à beaucoup de gens, seulement à une fille dénommé Ymir et quelques fois à Sasha. Celle-ci lui criait souvent au visage qu'elle était Dieu et qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Il était plutôt difficile pour la blonde d'établir une conversation avec elle. J'hésitai un moment de lui conseiller de l'appâter avec un morceau de pain. Je me résignai à partager mon idée quand nous semblions être arrivées devant la chambre aux trésors d'Hanji. Telle une furie, elle nous fonça dessus. Elle manqua même de renverser Chrysta au passage.

 **-Merci petite Chrysta, tu m'as été d'une grande aide !** s'exclama t-elle, **Oh Hana tu es là, que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu veux te confier à moi sur tes histoires avec Livaï ?**

Chrysta me regarda perplexe, s'imaginant déjà des choses qu'il ne fallait pas. Je crus même la voir rougir. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées. J'aurais bon répéter les mêmes choses à Hanji, elle ne comprendra jamais.

 **-Hanji je ne vais pas vous le répétez des milliers de fois. Il n'y a rien avec le Caporal. J'étais d'ailleurs venu de la part du Major. Apparemment vous auriez des informations pour moi concernant les titans.**

Elle me regarda soudainement avec des étoiles dans les yeux. De la bave coulait le long de sa bouche. Hanji venait de se transformer.

 **-Excusez moi, je vais retourner à mes occupations** , affirma Chrysta avant de partir.

Je me reconcentrai alors sur Hanji. Elle avait toujours ce même air jouissif sur le visage. Une fois qu'elle reprit ses esprits et essuya sa bave collée au menton, elle m'incita à entrer dans son bureau. Je m'assis, enfin elle m'obligea à m'asseoir sur une chaise face à une table qui contenait plusieurs croquis et schémas.

 **-Qu'est ce que c'est ?** demandais-je.

 **-Tu vois ça, c'est ce que nous supposons être la composition d'un titan. En effet, les titans possèdent une apparence humanoïde mais peuvent être vraiment très stupide. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient toujours attirés par les zones les plus peuplées et semblent intéresser que par les humains. Ils possèdent tous majoritairement une large bouche avec pleins de petites dents alignés en forme carré ce qui leur permets d'assouvir leur seul besoin, tuer des êtres humains. Leur manque de peau pour certains rend visible des tissus sous-cutanés, ce qui laisse supposer que les titans n'ont pas les mêmes mécanismes de défense corporelle que nous. D'ailleurs j'ai pu observé grâce à mes 2 sujets que les titans sont moins efficaces de nuit, ils n'ont pas besoin d'eau ni de réelle nourriture. Ils ont aussi des organes vocaux mais n'ont pas besoin de respirer. Tout ce qu'ils ont besoin c'est du soleil, mais un jour..**

2h passa.

 **..mes pauvres petits chéris. Sowny et Bean, assassinés par une méchante personne. Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste Hana ?**

Quoi ? Quelqu'un m'appelait ? Hanji était devant moi, sanglotant entre ses dessins pour une raison que j'ignorais. C'était impoli mais je m'étais en réalité assoupie. Je regardai alors l'horloge sur son bureau. Il était pratiquement l'heure de la fin de l'entraînement. Oh merde.

 **-Hanji je serai ravie de papoter avec vous plus longtemps mais je dois absolument rejoindre Liv.. quelqu'un !**

Elle cligna des yeux, s'étant probablement endormie de ses propres paroles. Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil en me souhaitant bonne chance pour mon rendez-vous. Je me précipitai alors en direction du terrain à toute vitesse, ne voulant absolument pas me faire zigouiller sur place. Hanji m'avait suffisamment achevé comme ça.

Arrivée au bon endroit, je voyais les dernières recrues s'en aller. Je décidai donc de m'asseoir pour patienter. 5 minutes passèrent.. 10, 20,30, 1 heure puis 2. Être en retard n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, c'était certain. Ou avait-il peut être tout simplement oublier ?

 **-Hé, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?**

Je levai la tête avant d'apercevoir un garçon aux cheveux noir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

 **-J'attends le Caporal, pourquoi ?**

 **-Le Caporal ? Je l'ai vu il y a quelques minutes. Il était avec une membre de son escouade** , m'affirma t-il.

Il avait bien précisé "une membre".

 **-Le lâche** , fis-je exaspérée.

Le garçon devant moi me regardait toujours d'un air compatissant.

 **-Je m'appelle Marco. Étant donné l'heure qu'il est, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger ensemble ?** me demanda t-il timidement.

 **-On ?**

 **-Oui tous les deux. Enfin je n'ai rien à faire alors c'est comme tu veux.**

Il était gêné. Il m'avait l'air d'un garçon sympa, sans mauvaises intentions. J'acceptai donc finalement son offre. De toute manière si Livaï n'était pas venu tout de suite, il ne viendrait jamais.

Nous commencions notre repas dans une salle pratiquement vide. Seuls quelques soldats étaient présents. Je n'étais pas très bavarde, toujours sur les nerfs de m'être faite oublier.

 **-Pourquoi tu attendais le Caporal ?** me questionna t-il soudainement.

 **-Il devait m'apprendre à manier la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Il a dû m'oublier. Au fait, moi c'est Hana.**

Je ne m'étais même présenté avec toute cette histoire. Il avait été gentil avec moi tandis que je l'avais complètement ignoré. Le sourire qu'il me lança me soulagea quelques peu. Après ça, notre repas se termina rapidement. J'avais un peu appris à le connaître d'avantage. Apparemment il était ami avec Jean, bizarrement je ne les avais jamais vu ensemble. Nous continuions de nous parler et de rigoler sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à ce que nos chemins se séparèrent. Je me dirigeai donc à présent vers ma chambre. J'étais épuisée, alors que je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

J'entrai nonchalante, me mise en pyjama et m'écrasai sur le lit. M'avait-il vraiment oublié ? Peut être qu'il avait mieux à faire avec "sa membre". Pourtant il savait à quel point c'était important pour moi. Me cachant sous les couettes, je m'endormis très rapidement, trop rapidement même. Assez pour ne pas entendre que quelqu'un avait frappé plusieurs fois à ma porte.


	8. Souvenirs

(Petit message : À partir de maintenant, chaque chapitre en POV Livaï retracera la même journée que dans le chapitre précédent.) 

* * *

_POV Livaï_

 _Il pleuvait. Je pouvais apercevoir au loin un homme ramper contre la terre mouillée, essayant de marmonner quelque chose. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai que celui-ci était à moitié mort, recouvert de sang. De la fumée émergeait au dessus de lui. Il finit par s'évanouir, la tête contre la boue. Je me retournai alors et aperçus des énormes pas en direction opposée de la mienne. Il m'avait contourné ? Je revins immédiatement sur mes pas, ordonnant à mon cheval de courir le plus vite possible. J'avais peur._

 _C'est alors que mon animal glissa. Je tombai inévitablement en m'écrasant au sol. En relevant la tête, je vis la sienne. Mon corps trembla tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses cheveux rassemblés en deux petits couettes, ses yeux vert. Où était passée sa joie de vivre ? Son visage était parsemé de terre, son expression était complètement vide. Au loin, je pouvais voir un titan entrain de mâcher un soldat. Il recracha alors la partie haute de son corps. Je l'identifiai en un instant. La bouche ouverte, les yeux retournés à moitié blanc, son corps séparé en deux. On pouvait facilement voir ses membres internes qui s'étaient raccrochés à sa poitrine. Mes amis étaient là devant moi, morts. Ma peur se confirma. J'avais fait le mauvais choix._

Je me réveillai brusquement. Je pouvais entendre le chant des oiseaux à ma fenêtre. Il devait était encore tôt. Je me relevai sur mes coudes, quelques peu déstabilisé de ce que je venais de voir. Ce rêve m'avait fait remonté des souvenirs que j'avais souhaité enfouir à jamais. Tout en soupirant jusqu'à la salle de bains, je pris une longue douche avant de m'habiller de mon accoutrement habituel. En sortant de ma chambre j'aperçus un garçon, certainement une recrue. Il était devant la porte de la gamine. Il toqua plusieurs fois, je doutais fortement qu'elle soit déjà réveillée. Mes doutes furent contredis quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle arbora un sourire quand elle accepta de déjeuner avec lui. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour être de si bonne humeur à peine levée. Surtout que hier soir, elle n'avait pas vraiment le moral. Je l'avais tout de suite remarqué. Faisait-elle alors semblant ? Passant maintenant devant moi, elle m'observa puis me salua toujours avec ce même air.

 **-Bonjour Caporal** , me lança t-elle.

Je la fixai. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à blablater avec elle. Prenant la décision de me retirer, je me dirigeai directement vers la cafétéria. Mon ventre clamait son repas. Tout en descendant les escaliers, j'entendis au loin qu'ils parlaient d'un chat. Si elle en avait réellement un, elle ferait mieux de le cacher avant que je ne le trouve et que je ne le cuis.

Perdu dans mes pensées que mon rêve m'avait apporté, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Hanji fonçait droit dans ma direction. Elle non plus je ne comprenais pas son enthousiasme si démesuré qu'elle montrait à chaque seconde de la journée.

 **-Livaï ! J'aurais besoin de ton aide !** s'exclama t-elle.

Son ton me fatiguait déjà. J'avais envie de repartir dans mon lit et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Je levai alors un sourcil, signe que j'attendais la suite de son monologue.

 **-J'ai perdu mes lunettes, les aurais-tu vu par hasard ?**

Cette binoclarde m'épuisait. Poursuivant ma route, je levai à tout hasard les yeux au dessus de son crâne. Je remarquai que s'y trouvait ce qu'elle recherchait depuis certainement plusieurs heures déjà.

 **-Non,** lui mentis-je.

Elle me fit une mine triste avant de me supplier de l'aider à chercher avec elle. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je perdes mon temps avec ses sottises.

Peu de temps après, j'arrivai devant la salle pour déjeuner. Je vis Petra entrain d'attendre quelque chose, ou sûrement quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler avec elle non plus. Je décidai alors de passer devant elle sans la regarder.

 **-Caporal, vous ne voulez pas déjeuner avec nous aujourd'hui ?** me demanda t-elle.

Soudainement partagé entre vouloir rester seul et passer du temps avec mon escouade, je me mis à poser le pour et le contre. Après maintes réflexions, je restai là a patienter qu'Eld et Auruo décident enfin de nous rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Se renfermer sur soi-même dans ces moments là n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

 **-Lever du mauvais pied Caporal ?** me questionna Auruo.

 **-Non.**

 **-Vous savez, si vous vous leviez plutôt avec une femme à vos côtés vous auriez plus de chance de..**

Il venait de se mordre la langue qui maintenant était recouverte de sang. De plus, ce n'était pas en ayant une femme que je me sentirai mieux. D'ailleurs celle à côté de moi me souriait, beaucoup trop même. J'allais lui demander ce qui l'amusait à ce point lorsque je rentrai dans la salle et aperçus la morveuse. Je me rendis compte sur le moment que je n'avais pas été très courtois avec elle tout à l'heure. Me dirigeant dans sa direction, je remarquai qu'elle semblait vouloir m'éviter.

 **-Rejoins moi après ton entraînement.** **Je dois t'apprendre un nouveau truc.**

Ce fut les seules paroles qui sortirent de ma bouche. J'avais cet impression que quelque chose restait coincé dans ma gorge. Étais-je pour une raison que j'ignore mal à l'aise ? Non, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Sans plus attendre, je rejoignis immédiatement la table où mes coéquipiers s'étaient installés. Eld posa soudainement une question, qui je supposais m'était destinée.

 **\- Pensez-vous qu'Erwin va vouloir l'emmener avec nous à l'extérieur des murs ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Ça serait du suicide pour elle si c'était le cas** , lui répondis-je ni chaud ni froid.

Ce n'était pas que je serai indifférent si elle venait à mourir, je trouverai juste que ça serait du gâchis. Tandis que je pensais à elle, mes yeux se déplacèrent vers sa personne. Avec ses cheveux roses on aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un compte de fée. Ses yeux bleus océan qui deviendront sans vie et sans éclat si elle venait à perdre la vie. Son sourire qui disparaîtra si elle était soudainement plonger dans la peur. Son visage souillait par la boue si un titan l'écrasait. Son corps complètement abîmait si..

 **-Caporal ?**

Je regagnai mes esprits lorsque Petra m'interpella plusieurs fois.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demandais-je légèrement irrité.

 **-On se demandait si vous vouliez venir avec nous vous entraînez et laissez les gosses souffrir avec Keith ?** me questionna Auruo.

Ce fut une proposition que je ne refusai pas. J'avais bien besoin de me changer les idées. La suite du repas se continua comme à son habitude. Sortit de nul part, un soldat ouvrit la porte avant de s'exclamer haut et fort.

 **-Est ce qu'une recrue dénommé Hana est-elle ici ?**

Je vis la morveuse se lever et affirmer sa présence. Apparemment elle était demandée dans le bureau de Erwin. Quelle nouvelle avait-il bien à lui faire partager ? Je marquai dans un coin de ma tête que j'irai demander moi même la raison de sa convocation. Pour le moment, je devais me diriger vers un endroit spécial que seule mon escouade et moi en connaissions l'existence.

C'était un endroit plutôt calme et sympa, personne n'y mettait jamais les pieds. Une sorte de petite forêt où j'avais pour habitude de me laisser emporter tard le soir. Sentir la fraîcheur sur mon visage, m'attirer d'arbre en arbre. J'avais l'impression d'être tel un oiseau qui retrouvait enfin sa liberté. Nous passions donc plusieurs heures à nous envoler à travers les sapins et grands arbres, à améliorer notre vitesse et nos coups d'épées. Nous avions même organisés quelques combats de corps à corps avec et sans arme. Petra me parlait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que d'habitude d'ailleurs. Loin de là que sa compagnie me gênait. À vrai dire, nous entretenions une relation plutôt spéciale car je savais très bien au fond de moi qu'elle était attirée par l'homme que j'étais. Pour ma part, mes sentiments étaient flous. J'aimais son côté fragile ce qui me donnait souvent l'envie de la protéger mais ce n'était pas le lien réel que je recherchais.

En observant au loin le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, je supposai qu'il était l'heure que je rejoigne la gamine. J'en informai aussitôt mon escouade, nous décidions de rentrer par la même occasion ensemble. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que la personne devant moi tombait en chute libre. C'était Petra. In extremis, je la rattrapai juste avant que son corps ne s'écrase contre le sol. Alarmant mon escouade, ils me rejoignirent près d'elle quelques secondes plus tard.

 **-On dirait qu'elle s'est évanouit** , leur supposais-je.

Elle respirait encore, ce n'était rien de grave. Je demandai alors à Auruo de la porter jusqu'à la base et de l'emmenai directement chez Hanji pour qu'elle l'examine. Je pris tout de même l'initiative de les accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour m'assurer de son état. J'attendais juste que la binoclarde me donne les résultats. Eld et Auruo quittèrent la pièce, appelés quelque part par d'autres supérieurs. En partant, ils me demandèrent de leur informer le plus vite possible l'état de leur coéquipière ainsi que de la raison de son malaise.

 **-Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a** , m'annonça Hanji un peu dépitée.

En observant l'horloge en face de moi, je réalisai que le temps avait bien défilé depuis notre départ. Est ce qu'elle m'attendait toujours ?

 **-Ce n'est rien de grave de toute façon ?**

 **-Non,** me répondit-elle, **pas à ce que je sache.**

Elle disparut aussitôt derrière sa salle d'expérience avec son masque plaqué sur le visage. Si ce n'était rien alors, je ferai mieux de me dépêcher et de rejoindre celle qui m'attendait. C'est ce que je comptais faire quand je sentis qu'on m'attrapait la main. Petra toujours avec sa serviette mouillée sur la tête, s'était réveillée. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos.

 **-Caporal..**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Restez avec moi..**

Ses petits yeux me criaient de me rasseoir et de patienter à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Mais d'un autre côté, si je laissais en plan la gamine ça repousserait son apprentissage, donc un jour en moins d'expérience. Si elle venait à nous suivre à l'extérieur des murs, ça la désavantagerai complètement. Cogitant pour trouver une solution, je me disais que je n'avais plus qu'à choisir.

 **-S'il vous plaît.**

Je croisai les yeux bruns de Petra, ils étaient à présent légèrement mouillés. Je croyais qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer à tout moment si jamais je lui refusais sa demande.

 **-C'est d'accord.**

J'avais accepté non pas pour lui faire plaisir, mais pour éviter que son moral ne soit plus bas que le miens. Petra paraissait peut être forte mais au fond elle était juste fragile. Lui refuser aurait forcément eut une conséquence. Je patientai alors longtemps à ses côtés. Elle me tenait toujours la main fermement, de peur que je puisse la laisser. Les minutes passèrent, la gamine devait certainement m'en vouloir. Je me souvenus d'un seul coup que de la fenêtre où se situait Hanji, on pouvait observer une petite partie de la cour. Bien décidé à me lever, Petra me coupa dans mon élan en resserrant sa prise sur ma main.

 **-Je reviens. Je vais voir Hanji,** la rassurais-je.

Elle lâcha alors ma main avant de me faire un léger sourire, rassurée de ma réponse. Rejoignant la salle jointe à la notre, Hanji était entrain d'analyser de la peau de titan, sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Quand je pense qu'elle était vraiment passionnée, ça me donnait envie de vomir. Sans faire attention à elle, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Comme voulu, je pouvais apercevoir une tête rose assise sur un banc. Elle était entrain de balancer ses pieds dans la terre tout en tirant dans des petits cailloux pour les propulser je ne savais où. La parfaite image d'une enfant qui s'ennuyait. Je me sentais tout de même un peu coupable de la faire attendre toute seule, et surtout pour rien.

 **-Hmmmmmmmm..**

Je tournai immédiatement la tête pour voir une Hanji entrain de fixer la même chose que moi, les yeux grands ouverts. Je croyais même pouvoir observer des étoiles à l'intérieur. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait me sortir comme connerie cette fois-ci ?

 **-L'amour à distance c'est tellement sincère** , me chanta t-elle.

 **-T'es complètement perchée, arrête tes conneries tu veux.**

 **-Je peux sentir une attraction entre vous, une alchimie explosive et une attirance sex..**

 **-Boucle-la,** la coupais-je.

Elle avait déjà réussit à me mettre en rogne. Incroyable à quel point elle pouvait fatiguer les gens, elle devait avoir un don c'était sûr. Je comptai retourner auprès de Petra quand Hanji s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

 **-Oh,** ricana t-elle **, on dirait qu'elle va vite t'oublier pour la soirée.**

N'étant pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle racontait, je me redirigeai vers la fenêtre. La morveuse était maintenant en compagnie d'un autre soldat. Il avait l'air jeune mais sa tête ne me disait rien. Ça devait sûrement être une recrue de toute manière. Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles, quelques sourires avant qu'elle ne se lève soudainement pour le rejoindre. Vu l'heure tardive, ils allaient sûrement dîner. En tête à tête ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu discuter avec lui pourtant. Peu importe, ce n'était pas mes affaires.

 **-Hé où tu vas Livaï ?** me questionna t-elle.

 **-Ça ne semble pas évident ? Je retourne auprès de Petra.**

 **-Un triangle amoureux ? Wow j'aime ça, j'adore, je suis fan !**

Je lui claquai immédiatement la porte au nez avant de partir pour de bon. À part dire des conneries, elle ne savait rien faire d'autre. M'installant à nouveau sur la chaise près du lit de mon amie, je repensai à ce que je venais de voir. Elle devrait faire plus attention au lieu d'accepter tout de suite l'offre d'un inconnu, ça pourrait être dangereux. Mais au final, ça ne me regardait pas. Elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait.

 _ **-Livaï !**_

 _Ma tête était lourde. J'avais l'impression d'être étalé au sol et qu'un poids énorme était entrain de m'écraser._

 _ **-Livaï !**_

 _Où est ce que j'étais ? Ma vision était floue. Quelqu'un était allongé en face de moi, quelqu'un qui criait mon nom. Je voyais trop mal pour comprendre qui c'était._

 _ **-Aide moi !**_

 _C'était la voix d'une femme ou peut être d'une fille. Ma vision se stabilisa soudainement un peu plus, je pouvais très clairement voir maintenant qu'un titan se tenait au dessus de cette personne. Je n'arrivai cependant toujours pas à bouger. Plissant légèrement les yeux, j'essayai de reconnaître son visage. La seule couleur qui sortait du lot était le rose. Hana_ ?

 _ **-Je..**_

 _Le titan l'attrapa de sa gigantesque main. Ma vision redevint alors intacte, c'était bien elle. J'essayai de bouger mes membres, de me soulever, de rouler, n'importe quoi mais c'était comme si j'étais collé au sol. Il dirigea sa main vers sa bouche avant de déposer le haut de sa victime entre ses dents. D'un coup sec, il lui arracha la tête. Je sentis tout mes membres me lâcher, mon cœur battait à la chamade. Il jeta ensuite son corps sans vie devant moi. Je crus le voir rire tandis qu'il dirigeait maintenant sa main vers moi. J'allais mourir moi aussi.  
_

Mon cœur battait encore rapidement, ma respiration était saccadée. Je réalisai soudainement où je me situais. Je m'étais assoupis devant le lit de Petra. C'était un putain de cauchemar. En regardant à travers la fenêtre, je pouvais voir qu'il faisait complètement nuit. Quant à Petra, elle était maintenant endormie. Je pris alors la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis puis la rangea avant de me diriger vers la sortie pour rejoindre ma chambre.

En passant devant celle de ma voisine, des images de mon cauchemar me revinrent à l'esprit. La vision d'elle entrain de se faire déguster devant mes yeux et de son corps sans vie m'apparut tout à coup. Il fallait que je m'en assure. Je toquai donc à sa porte, aucun signe que quelqu'un soit réellement à l'intérieur. Je supposais facilement qu'elle dormait déjà à cette heure-ci. Je toquai alors plusieurs fois, toujours rien. Je vérifiai ensuite si la porte était verrouillée, elle ne l'était pas. Tournant lentement la poignée, je tombai nez à nez avec la gamine dans son lit, entrain de dormir paisiblement. Scrutant les alentours, je remarquai qu'il y avait un bordel pas possible. Que quelqu'un lui apprenne la propreté, et si elle refusait je lui ferai avaler de la poussière. Ayant vu ce que je voulais vérifier, je comptai fermer la porte et revenir sur mes pas. Pour une raison que j'ignore, mon corps se résigna à bouger. Il s'avançait maintenant tout seul dans la chambre. M'asseyant doucement sur son lit, j'observai son visage. Je me surpris à penser qu'elle ressemblait encore plus à un bébé quand elle était endormie. Cependant, ça restait tout de même une morveuse. Tandis que mon regard se baladait sur elle, je notai que ses épaules étaient dénudées. Pour quelle raison stupide elle dormait à moitié à poil ? Hésitant, je remontai délicatement sa couverture pour la couvrir le mieux que possible. Soupirant de mon comportement étrange, je mis ma tête entre les mains.

 **-Qu'est ce que je suis entrain de foutre bordel ?**


	9. Envol

**_-Il faut la laisser !_ **

_**-Non, hors de question !**_

 _Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Ma vision était brouillée. De ma hauteur, je n'apercevais que les jambes des personnes qui étaient entrain de se crier dessus. On me tenait fermement par la main. De ce que je pouvais comprendre, il n'y avait seulement que ces deux personnes._

 _ **-C'est ta fille, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça !**_ _cria une voix masculine._

 _ **-Écoute moi bien. Relâche la et donne la moi, tout de suite.**_

 _Relevant les yeux au ciel, j'aperçus la personne qui avait depuis tout à l'heure l'emprise sur moi. C'était un homme, mais comme à mon habitude je ne voyais pas son visage. Seule sa voix était audible. Cependant, l'autre voix je l'avais reconnu et j'étais pratiquement sûr que c'était ma mère. Peut être que c'était mon père qui me serrait fortement ?_

 _ **-Je n'abandonnerai pas notre enfant. Je trouverai un moyen de la cacher ! Fais moi confiance !**_

 _Pourquoi faudrait-il me cacher ? Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?_

 _ **-Soit tu restes avec nous, soit tu pars avec elle.**_

 _Ma mère venait de lui imposer un dilemme dont j'étais l'enjeu. Je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Mon père essayait de me protéger de quelque chose tandis que ma mère tentait par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de moi. J'essayai de parler, de m'interposer mais c'était comme si j'étais une simple statue, spectatrice de la scène._

 _ **-Très bien**_ , _dit-il avec une voix déterminée._

 _Tirant sur mon bras, il m'incita à avancer. Je le suivis sans vraiment le décider étant donné qu'il me forçait. S'arrêtant tout à coup, il lança un regard dur à ma mère._

 _ **-Tu n'as jamais su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.**_

 _Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme un canon. Non ce n'était pas un canon, mais plutôt le son d'une arme à feu qui venait de se déclencher. La prise sur ma main se desserra peu à peu, plus personne ne parlait ni bougeait. Mon père tomba alors à genoux, son visage jusqu'à maintenant invisible devint recouvert de rouge. Perdue, je levai les yeux vers ma mère, un regard froid était suspendu au siens. Elle avait le bras allongé devant elle, dans sa main se tenait l'objet qu'elle avait pointé en direction de mon père. Celui-ci était entrain de perdre toute forme de vie, agonisant à mes pieds._

 _ **-J'ai toujours su que tu préférais ta fille à ta femme.**_

 _Baissant son bras, elle me fixait maintenant droit dans les yeux. J'avais peur, peur qu'elle me fasse la même chose qu'à mon père._

 _ **-Ta juste valeur ? Tu ne vaux rien pour moi.**_

 _Elle pointa d'une vitesse fulgurante l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Un cliquetis s'enclencha et le même bruit de tout à l'heure retentit autour de moi. Par réflexe je plongeai au sol, sachant pertinemment que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de m'enfuir. Mon corps se retrouva alors comme dans les airs, tombant dans un vide sans fin._

Je me cognai soudainement le crâne sans savoir pourquoi contre un objet, me faisant un mal de chien au passage. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je me frottai la tête tout en baillant sans retenu. Je sentis alors que j'étais sur quelque chose de dur. Je commençai à tâter en dessous de moi tout en mastiquant. Le sol ? Quand mes yeux furent totalement ouverts, je compris tout de suite que j'étais par terre. L'objet contre lequel je m'étais cognée était ma commode. Question, comment avais-je fait pour me retrouver hors de mon lit au juste ? J'étais peut être tombée à cause de ma précipitation dans mon rêve. D'ailleurs celui-ci me revint en mémoire instantanément. Il ne pouvait pas être réel. Ma mère m'avait tué et il était impossible que ça se soit produit étant donné que j'étais toujours vivante. De plus, je me rappelais très clairement qu'elle m'y avait conduite dans cette forêt. Et mon père complètement mort ? Soudainement, je me souvins d'un détail dont le major m'avait fait part. Mon père avait été tué d'une balle à la tête, se pourrait-il que ma mère lui ait tiré dessus ? Non ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Trop de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pour l'instant pas répondre, et ce n'était pas en restant assise par terre que mon enquête progresserait. Après m'être levée, je passai devant le miroir avant de remarquer l'apparition d'un petit bleu sur mon front. Tout en râlant, je notai autre chose. Ma chambre, elle était habituellement propre et trop rangée à mon goût. Quelqu'un était venu dans mon sommeil pour faire le ménage ? À cette réflexion, je pouffai de rire.

En sortant de ma chambre, je pouvais voir qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de mouvement que d'habitude. C'était justifié vu que je m'étais réveillée beaucoup plus tard. Je ne croisais personne que je connaissais dans les couloirs, pas de camarades ni de Caporal. Étrange. En y repensant, il m'avait déposé un sacré lapin hier soir. Ça m'embêtait fortement, moi qui avait tout fait pour ne pas venir en retard.

N'ayant pas grande appétit, je vagabondai comme à mon habitude de bâtiments en bâtiments. De toute façon, les entraînements ne débutaient qu'à 13h et il n'était actuellement 10h30. La folle idée d'aller rendre visite à Hanji me traversa à l'esprit. L'épisode de la dernière fois me fit vite changer d'avis. Je pris alors l'initiative d'aller voir Erwin. Je me disais que ça l'intéresserait peut être d'écouter mon rêve de cette nuit.

En passant devant la porte de son bureau, je pouvais clairement entendre le major entrain de s'adresser à quelqu'un.

- **.. et pendant cette excursion je te pris de revoir tes priorités. Ta mission sera de protéger Eren. Si un choix venait à se faire entre lui et la fille, alors il serait vite fait. Tu ne dois en aucun cas quitter ta place.**

La personne à qui il parlait ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant un blanc pendant plusieurs secondes.

 **-Évidemment.**

Cette voix aussi froide, il n'y en avait qu'une. J'eus à peine le temps de me cacher quand celle-ci sortit immédiatement de la salle. J'avais vu juste, il s'agissait bien du Caporal. Bizarrement il n'était pas encore habillé de son accoutrement de soldat, seulement d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon gris. Je me retrouvais bizarrement à être touchée de sa réponse. J'avais facilement deviné qu'il parlait sûrement de moi et Eren. Qu'entre nous deux, la personne qui aura le droit de vivre ça serait lui. J'étais un peu déçue de savoir qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de répondre. D'un autre côté c'était plutôt évident, je n'étais qu'une simple recrue sans don quelconque pour le maniement d'arme, d'équipement ou pour la stratégie. Soupirant mentalement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Eren ? Il était souvent absent et pas avec le groupe. Est ce qu'il ne partagerait pas quelques secrets avec les supérieurs ? Je ne devais pas me poser trop de question, ce n'était pas mes affaires après tout.

Trainant avec moi l'envie de ne rien faire, l'idée de parler avec Erwin s'était aussitôt évaporée. Pendant ma petite balade, je ne croisai personne mais vraiment personne. Soudain venue tout droit d'un autre couloir, Hanji me sauta dessus. Je faillis même tomber à la renverse si jamais au grand jamais je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt.

 **-Hana !** me cria t-elle au visage. **J'ai besoin de ton aide !**

Elle n'attendit même pas ma réponse pour poursuivre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

 **-J'aurais besoin que tu apportes ça dans la chambre de Livaï. Étant donné que je l'ai manqué il y a quelques instants, j'aimerais que tu lui déposes !**

Ce qu'elle me tendait n'était que de la paperasse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'allait pas lui déposer elle même.

 **-Tu acceptes hein ? Hein Hana ?**

Elle avait tellement l'air désespéré que j'acceptai sans broncher. De toute manière, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Connaissant le chemin pour aller vers ma propre chambre, je n'eus pas de mal à trouver la sienne. Toquant d'abord pour savoir si il était là, personne ne me répondit. Je réessayai une nouvelle fois, toujours aucun signe. Je tentai donc de découvrir si la porte était fermée ou non. Elle ne l'était pas, alors je l'ouvris. J'eus alors vue sur une chambre impeccablement propre, aucune affaire ne traînait, aucune poussière. Le lit était déjà fait mais toujours pas de Caporal à l'horizon. Entrant hésitante dans sa chambre, je me dirigeai vers le bureau à côté de son lit avant d'y déposer soigneusement les documents. Mon regard se posa à tout hasard sur un petit journal qui se cachait dans une étagère. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Peut être que l'homme le moins expressif du monde tenait un journal intime. À cette pensée, je lâchai un petit rictus.

 **-Tch.**

Je me raidis complètement sur place.

 **-Qu'est ce que t'es entrain de foutre dans ma chambre, morveuse ?**

Je n'osai même pas lui répondre. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je fus dans l'obligation de lui faire face et de me retourner. Mon visage devint alors rouge tomate quand je me rendis compte dans quelle tenue il osait m'aborder. À juger par sa serviette sur l'épaule et ses cheveux encore mouillés, il venait de sortir de sa douche. Il avait seulement son pantalon. Étant torse nu, j'avouai dans un coin de ma tête qu'il était parfaitement musclé. Je me retrouvai à littéralement le déshabiller du regard. Ressaisis toi Hana, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de baver sur son supérieur. Je devais à tout prix lui répondre si je ne voulais pas qu'il commence à se moquer de moi.

 **-Hanji m'a.. Hanji m'a demandé de vous déposez ces documents** , lui affirmais-je en pointant les feuilles que j'avais déposé un peu plus tôt sur son bureau.

Il laissa son regard balayer ce que je lui montrais avant de le rediriger sur moi. J'aurais préféré qu'on m'amène directement en enfer plutôt que de m'obliger à vivre cette situation désastreuse. S'approchant soudainement de moi, je commençai à reculer par réflexe. Je me retrouvai bien vite bloqué par l'armoire derrière moi. Livaï se rapprochait de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Étant toujours tout de même à une distance correcte, ses yeux fixaient les miens. À quoi est ce qu'il pensait ? Tout à coup, il déposa ses mains de part et d'autres de mon visage contre son armoire. Mon cœur battait incroyablement vite. Je croyais m'évanouir tellement mon malaise était présent. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il me pouffa dans la figure. Se retirant comme si de rien n'était, il en profita pour essuyer les quelques gouttes qui avaient coulé le long de ses clavicules.

 **-Si t'avais vu ta tête** , me dit-il en rigolant.

Ce n'était absolument drôle. Il se moquait ouvertement de moi. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me mettre dans tout mes états. Faisant la moue, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

 **-Je sais que tu aimerais me sauter dessus mais désolé, pas aujourd'hui.**

Comment ça sauter dessus ? Et comment ça pas aujourd'hui ? Il osait faire des allusions pas très saines à une de ses recrues quand même. Quel culot.

 **-Vous êtes un pervers.**

 **-Peut être. Dans tous les cas sors de ma chambre avant que je t'y traîne par la peau du cul.**

Je refusai de bouger. Il faisait comme s'il avait totalement oublié ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer. Pour moi, ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

 **-Ou étiez-vous hier ?**

Il se retourna avant de me fixer pendant plusieurs secondes. Je crus d'abord qu'il ne me répondrait jamais.

 **-Ça ne te regarde pas.**

 **-Pardon ? Vous m'avez fait attendre pendant plus de 2h. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à des excuses mais j'ai au moins le droit à une explication.**

C'était le premier à détester les retards. Par contre quand c'est lui qui l'était, bien sûr ce n'était pas grave. Silencieux depuis ma réplique, il finit par soupirer.

 **-Non.**

Je fulminais intérieurement, comment osait-il ? Furieuse de sa réponse, je me précipitai par la sortie tout en le bousculant au passage. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il m'interpella ou changea d'avis. En sortant, je fis exprès de claquer la porte. Je voulais qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il m'avait vraiment mise en colère. Et comme pour me remercier de ma bonne grâce, je tombai nez à nez avec Keith. Il me rappela aussitôt que je devais impérativement venir à l'entraînement de tout à l'heure. L'envie de lui crier au nez qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir me traversa l'esprit, mais bien sûr je ne pouvais pas. Même si j'avais aucunement le courage d'y participer, je finis tout de même par docilement lui hocher la tête.

L'heure tant attendue de l'entraînement arriva. Je fus dans l'obligation de pratiquer quelques mouvements et de me battre. Bizarrement, Livaï n'était pas présent. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de voir sa tête de toute manière. Je gagnai par la suite plusieurs combats notamment contre Sasha encore une fois, Connie et une autre fille avec des couettes noires dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Vint ensuite le combat contre Eren. Il avait tenté de m'envoyer plusieurs coups de pieds et coups de poings à une vitesse incroyable. Je ne savais pas si c'était ma rage contre Livaï qui me donnait de l'agilité mais je réussis à tous les esquiver. Il avait ensuite voulu me balayer en me tapant dans la cuisse gauche. Lui donnant un coup de genoux dans le ventre, il eut du mal à le bloquer. Par automatisme, sa tête se baissa légèrement. Je pus donc lui donner un second coup dans le menton, le faisant tomber par la même occasion. Se tenant en dessous de moi, il me balança encore plusieurs coups dont je réussis seulement à en bloquer la moitié. Plaçant mon tibia sous sa gorge, je maintenais ses jambes avec mes bras. Complètement immobilisé, je fus déclarée vainqueur.

La fin de la journée arriva très vite ainsi que l'entraînement. Je comptais me diriger vers le self quand je croisai Eren, me félicitant de ma victoire. Je lui répondis d'un simple sourire. C'était bizarre de parler avec lui vu qu'il n'était jamais là. J'avais tout de même une petite fierté de l'avoir battu. Livaï devrait m'énerver plus souvent.

Nous nous dirigions à présent comme prévu à la grand salle pour dîner avec le reste du groupe. Connie était la seule personne avec qui je n'avais encore jamais réellement parlé. Pendant notre repas, nous discutions de tout et n'importe quoi. J'appris que Eren avait été encore absent aujourd'hui. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec ses supérieurs. Il n'était revenu que pour l'entraînement. Qu'est ce qu'ils mijotaient sérieusement ? La curiosité était un vilain défaut je le savais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer un tas de scénarios différents dans ma tête. En observant Connie, il semblait ailleurs. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et avait une mine plutôt triste. D'habitude, il avait toujours le sourire et rigoler tout le temps. Était-ce peut être parce que Sasha n'était pas là ? Oh-oh un petit couple secret ? Non, je devais m'arrêter tout de suite. Finir comme Hanji était hors de question. Je crois qu'elle m'avait bel et bien contaminé.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors lorsque je terminai enfin mon repas. Je saluai le reste de mes amis avant de partir en direction de ma chambre. Me battre contre Eren m'avait bizarrement très fatiguée. D'ailleurs ma journée n'avait pas été top. J'étais toujours énervée contre la même et unique personne. J'allais ouvrir ma porte quand on m'attrapa par le poignet. Me retournant subitement, je vis la personne coupable de ce geste. Livaï ? Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait encore ?

 **-Prends tes affaires gamine** , me dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

Il comptait encore se moquer de moi c'était sûr. Je me dégageai de son emprise avant d'ouvrir la porte sans lui adresser la parole. Il la referma aussitôt en tirant sur le poignée.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire encore ?**

 **-Me racheter.**

Quoi ? Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas. Que quelqu'un me pince ou me gifle s'il vous plaît. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ma part, il me tira par le poignet en direction de je ne savais où. D'après lui, c'était une sorte de petite forêt où il avait l'habitude de s'y aventurer. N'ajoutant rien de plus, le trajet resta lourdement silencieux. Ça me gonflait un peu de suivre quelqu'un sans savoir pourquoi. De plus, il me tenait toujours fermement par le poignet.

 **-Vous pouvez me lâcher vous savez** , lui indiquais-je.

Il me regarda de ses yeux froids habituels. Aucune réponse. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lâcha sa prise d'ailleurs.

Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes je dirais, nous arrivions enfin à notre destination. Je pouvais apercevoir au loin deux sacs posés à côté d'un arbre. Il avait déjà tout prévu ? Par ailleurs, cette forêt en pleine nuit me rappelait un peu le soir de mon abandon. Ça m'effrayait légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Livaï.

 **-Tu es en sécurité ici** , me rassura t-il.

Ça me faisait tout de même plaisir qu'il prenne la peine de me rassurer. Mais qu'allions-nous faire ici au juste ?

 **-Dans ces sacs se trouvent deux manœuvres tridimensionnelles. Je compte t'apprendre ce que je n'ai pas pu hier.**

Vraiment ? Le sourire me vint automatiquement aux lèvres. Excitée, j'accueillis la nouvelle à bras ouverts. J'allais enfin pouvoir faire comme mes camarades. Me faisant signe de me rapprocher, il m'expliqua comment j'allais devoir me débrouiller. Je m'équipai ensuite de mon harnais de sécurité, enveloppant dans les secondes qui suivirent la quasi totalité de mon corps. Il enfila le siens avant de s'équiper de sa manœuvre sous mon regard attentif. Je devais absolument le recopier si je voulais m'en sortir. C'est d'abord en ayant un peu de mal que je réussis à faire comme lui. Ça me procurait une sensation bizarre d'avoir deux poids lourds autour de mes hanches. Il me demanda tout d'abord d'essayer quelques mouvements, comme par exemple viser un endroit qu'il avait pris soin de choisir. Au bout de plusieurs essais où je faillis pratiquement embrocher mon Caporal, je réussis à viser correctement. Je réessayai à de nombreuses reprises à des hauteurs et angles différents. Je trouvais l'exercice de plus en plus facile ce qui pour ma plus grande joie me rassura. Il m'indiqua ensuite de viser une cible puis de m'attirer contre elle, chose que j'avais du mal à faire au début. Dû à la puissance de l'éjection, je me retrouvais souvent la tête la première au sol. Décidé à m'aider un peu, il se plaça à côté de moi pour que je puisse prendre exemple. Tout me paraissait tout à coup plus facile. Je manquai cependant plusieurs fois de tomber mais Livaï était toujours là pour me rattraper. Ça me faisait bizarrement vraiment plaisir qu'il s'occupe de moi pour une fois. Au bout de deux heures, j'étais capable de me déplacer d'arbre en arbre à une hauteur tout de même encore assez basse. Pour le moment, ça me convenait très bien. Je pouvais comprendre par le sourire de mon Caporal qu'il était lui aussi fier de moi.

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Livaï était entrain de me regarder m'envoler un peu partout autour de lui. Je ne faisais que de lui sourire tandis que lui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Repensant à sa taquinerie de ce matin, je comptai bien me venger un petit peu.

 **-Arrêtez de me regarder avec ces étoiles dans les yeux Caporal. Vous allez finir par tomber amoureux** , lui criais-je amusée.

Il me lâcha un petit rire. Je me retrouvais alors bêtement à le trouver séduisant à rigoler ainsi. Non mais à quoi je pensais moi ? Trouver Livaï séduisant ? Impossible.

 **-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités gamine** , rigola t-il.

Il ne manquait jamais de répartie, c'est ce que j'aimais chez lui. Arrêtant ma petite balade aérienne, je le rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard. À présent au sol, je m'assis discrètement à côté de lui contre le même arbre. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'être aussi proche de lui.

 **-Déjà fini ?** **Ça** **fait seulement 2h30 que tu t'entraînes** , me lança t-il ironiquement.

Sur le moment, je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre comme un reproche ou non.

 **-Vous vous ennuyez c'est ça ?**

 **-Pas du tout. Si ça te fait plaisir de t'entraîner ici, on pourra revenir.**

Je rougis légèrement. Heureusement pour moi il faisait déjà assez nuit, il ne pouvait pas le remarquer. Il y avait vraiment des moments où je me retrouvais à l'apprécier. Est ce que c'était un sentiment réciproque ? Soudainement, je me rappelais de sa discussion avec Erwin. Il ne prévoyait en aucun cas de me sauver si j'étais dans un sale pétrin. Finalement, je ne pouvais compter que sur moi même. Au fond, j'avais tout de même envie de lui poser cette question.

 **-Si j'étais en danger Caporal, vous me sauverez ?**

Un petit silence s'installa. Je n'entendais seulement plus que le vent du soir, me donnant quelques frissons au passage. J'avais été stupide de penser qu'il allait gentiment me répondre.

 **-Évidemment.**

C'était la même réponse qu'il avait donné au major. N'était-il pas justement entrain de me mentir, de me rassurer ? Sa voix avait été tellement douce, ça me laissa le bénéfice du doute. Je me contentai finalement de sa réponse, lui répondant d'un simple sourire.

J'étais fatiguée. Je supposais qu'il devait être assez tard étant donné qu'il faisait déjà nuit à notre arrivée. Cependant, la personne à côté de moi ne me montra aucun signe qu'il souhaitait rentrer. Alors j'attendis, des secondes et des minutes de silence qui me tentèrent fortement à m'endormir. Parfois je me rattrapais in extremis avec ma main qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de celle du Caporal. Je ne pus au final retenir ma tête, celle-ci se déposa sur l'épaule de Livaï. Commençant déjà à m'assoupir, je n'aperçus aucun mouvement ni aucune protestation de sa part qui pourrait me laisser croire que je le dérangeais. Je restai donc tel que j'étais, je me sentais étrangement bien. Au bout d'un certain temps, je m'endormis complètement.

 **-Il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de t'endormir n'importe où.**


	10. Découverte

Je me réveillai paisiblement, accompagnée du chant des oiseaux et du bruit de la nature, baillant et en mastiquant à mon aise. Me croyant dans mon lit comme à mon habitude, j'attrapai mon coussin à mes côtés avant de me frotter contre celui-ci. Bizarrement il avait perdu en douceur, un peu trop dur à mon goût. Retrouvant peu à peu mes esprits, je me rendis vite compte que j'étais adossée contre quelque chose. J'avais dormi assise ? J'ouvris alors lentement mes yeux qui se plissèrent automatiquement, dû à une énorme source de lumière. Je rencontrai bien vite, trop vite même un visage que je ne connaissais que trop bien. En effet, j'étais entrain de tenir le bras de mon Caporal contre lequel ma tête était encore collée. Me regardant d'un air interrogatif, il arqua légèrement un sourcil. Je fis alors un bond de trois mètres en arrière, tentant de cacher mes joues plus que roses. J'essayai de me justifier mais en vain, il se moquait déjà de moi.

 **-Tu me fais encore des avances ?** rigola t-il.

 **-N'allais pas penser n'importe quoi !** était-ce la seule réplique que j'avais en réserve.

 **-Et qu'est ce que je pense d'après toi ?** me fit-il d'un air moqueur.

Cet homme prenait vraiment un malin plaisir à me tester. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas détesté ma nuit à ses côtés d'ailleurs j'aurais plutôt avoué que j'avais bien dormi. Par contre, ça je ne pouvais lui dire. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit la peine de me réveiller pour retourner à la base ?

 **-Et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ?**

 **-Je ne vais pas m'amuser à te porter à chaque fois,** fit-il mine de se plaindre. **  
**

 **-Où plutôt que c'est vous qui vouliez me faire des avances ?**

C'était à mon tour de le taquiner, je ne voulais perdre aucune miette de sa réaction. Celle-ci fut alors inattendue pour moi. Prenant un sourire à la fois provocateur et arrogant, il me répondit d'une douce voix.

 **-Peut être bien.**

Soudainement toute rouge, j'avais chaud et je n'arrivais même plus à respirer. J'étais presque sur le point de m'évanouir. Comment pouvait-il être aussi à l'aise avec ce genre de choses ? Peut être qu'au final ça ne lui faisait rien, qu'il n'y avait que moi qui se mettais dans tout ses états pour si peu. Je soupirai instantanément, mes réactions étaient trop expressives. Reprenant son visage dénué d'émotion, il m'expliqua ce que nous allions faire.

 **-On a encore le temps avant qu'il ne soit midi. Si tu veux un peu te perfectionner à te déplacer avec la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, fais toi plaisir.**

Cette idée ne me déplaisait pas mais j'avais envie d'en apprendre plus, de découvrir d'autres techniques et surtout d'avoir le potentiel de vaincre les titans. Hésitante, je lui demandai si il pouvait m'entraîner à manier les épées et à trancher correctement avec leur aide. À mon plus grand étonnement il accepta tout de suite avant de m'emmener à un autre endroit. C'était aussi une forêt mais beaucoup plus petite, elle était déjà bondée de plusieurs soldats. L'un d'eux arriva vers nous et échangea quelques mots avec le Caporal. Discutant de notre venue soudaine, celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il était responsable de moi et qu'il devait m'enseigner quelques bases. Après ce court dialogue, nous nous dirigions dans un coin à l'écart. Me demandant de sortir mes épées, il m'interpella aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua la manière dont je les tenais.

 **-Pourquoi tu tiens tes épées comme ça ?**

En réalité je tenais mes épées à l'envers. Cependant, c'était vraiment dans cette position avec laquelle j'étais la plus à l'aise. De plus, ce fut pratiquement un réflexe de directement les maintenir de cette façon.

 **-Peu importe de la manière dont je les tiens tant que je réussis à tuer les titans non ?** lui répondis-je.

Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête avec un léger sourire. Je crois que ma réplique lui avait plu. M'apprenant tout d'abord quelques mouvements au sol, je devais bloquer et couper les objets qu'il me donnait. J'apprenais étonnement vite. Après que je me sois envolée, il plaça un leurre en forme de titan. Faisant d'abord plusieurs tours pour apercevoir ma cible, je me projetai immédiatement sur elle quand elle apparut dans mon champs de vision. Positionnant mes épées comme tout à l'heure, je tailladai sa fausse nuque. Malheureusement, la marque n'était pas assez profonde. J'aurai probablement loupé si ça avait été un vrai titan. D'ailleurs Livaï le remarqua aussi, ne se privant pas pour me le reprocher. Il me recommanda alors de retourner mes épées dans le bon sens mais j'en faisais qu'à ma tête, je voulais absolument réussir à ma manière. Je recommençais donc 5,10,20 fois avant d'obtenir le résultat auquel je m'attendais. À bout de force, je redescendis au sol pas très loin de mon Caporal.

 **-Tu m'as fais louper mon déjeuner** , se plaignit-il.

Je crois que j'étais aussi affamée que lui, en plus d'être fatiguée. D'un autre côté, je me sentais coupable pour lui, c'était tout de même moi qui avait proposé cette idée. Idée qu'il avait accepté par simple devoir. Lui faisant un petit signe de main, j'essayai tant bien que mal de lui montrer que j'étais désolée, que je me rattraperai plus tard.

 **-La prochaine fois, ça sera toi qui..**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un énorme bruit l'interrompit. Un éclair jaune avait jailli dans le ciel comme s'il s'était écrasé à un endroit précis. Par réflexe, je regardai Livaï. Il n'était pas plus choqué que ça, comme si il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de phénomène.

- **Qu'est ce que c'était ?**

Restant silencieux comme la mort, il rebroussa chemin sans même daigner me regarder.

 **-On rentre** , m'affirma t-il sévèrement.

Comment ça on rentre ? Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé et pour quelle raison. C'était lorsqu'on essayait de me cacher des choses que j'avais encore plus envie de découvrir la vérité. Sans le prévenir, je me mise à courir dans la direction où l'éclair avait tapé. À première vue, ça n'avait pas l'air très loin. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici. À mon plus grand malheur, Livaï remarqua ma fuite. Faisant immédiatement demi-tour, il se mit à me courser. Cependant, il était trop tard. De mes grands yeux bleus, je pouvais à présent observer toute la scène. Autour d'un puits, Hanji et d'autres soldats étaient présents. Il y avait aussi Eren, perché sur quelque chose. Détaillant du regard sur quoi il se tenait, je fus soudainement prise d'horreur.

 **-Eren !** cria Hanji surexcitée.

Sa main était collée dans une substance rouge, on aurait dit un bras disproportionné et dépourvu de peau. Qu'est ce que c'était réellement ? Les soldats autour de lui semblaient paniqués. J'avais l'impression que lui-même ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sueur froide au front, il retira alors sa main avant de tomber en arrière. Tout partit instantanément en fumée, comme si cette substance ne pouvait continuer d'être sans un contact direct avec Eren. Est ce que c'était lui qui avait fait apparaître ça ? Hanji cria à s'en tirer les cheveux que tout disparaissait trop vite à son goût. Stoppant soudainement sa furie, son regard se posa sur ce que tenait la main sans peau, une petite cuillère. Les pas derrières moi me rappelèrent très vite que Livaï m'avait poursuivi. Je sentais que le moment ou j'allais recevoir toutes sortes d'insultes allait très vite arriver. Restant d'abord immobile derrière moi, je pris l'initiative de me retourner vers lui. Regard posé sur la scène devant nous, il le baissa ensuite avant de sévèrement me dévisager. Son visage était dur et ses traits tirés. N'importe qui pourrait comprendre qu'il était très en colère. C'est d'une vitesse fulgurante qu'il m'attrapa par le col, me rapprochant brutalement de son visage.

 **-On ne t'a jamais appris de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regardait pas ? T'es vraiment qu'une idiote !  
**

Le ton qu'il avait pris me fit froid dans le dos. Soudainement apeurée, il remarqua assez vite mon mal être. Il ouvrit la bouche à peine une seconde avant de la refermer aussitôt, me reposant au sol par la même occasion. Tout en soupirant, il finit par se retourner puis par définitivement partir. Il avait vraiment l'air énervé et sur le moment je regrettais ce que j'avais fait. Hanji et Eren avaient observé la scène de loin, tout deux me regardaient sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. J'étais sur le point de découvrir une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Hésitante, j'avançai dans leur direction. Hanji me demanda pratiquement tout de suite de m'arrêter.

 **-Tu devrais rejoindre le Caporal, Hana.**

À première vue, aucun d'eux ne voulait m'informer de la situation. Un peu déçue, je hochais la tête avant de me diriger vers la base sans en demander d'avantage. Sur mon chemin de retour je repensai à Livaï. J'avais vraiment dû le mettre en rogne, d'un côté je le comprenais. Par contre de là à m'insulter et pratiquement m'étrangler, je trouvais sa réaction exagérée.

J'étais pratiquement arrivée lorsque j'aperçus une certaine blonde au loin. M'arrêtant pour mieux l'observer, elle était adossée à un arbre avec les yeux mi-clos. Il était pourtant l'heure de l'entraînement, peut être qu'elle se reposait. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et voulant me changer les idées, je me dirigeai discrètement vers elle. Elle ne me remarqua pas tout de suite, son regard se posa sur moi seulement au dernier moment.

 **-Est ce que je te dérange ?** lui demandais-je hésitante.

Elle bougea sa tête de droite à gauche, me signalant que ce n'était pas le cas.

 **-Je peux m'assoir ?**

Un nouveau hochement de tête, Annie n'était pas vraiment une fille très bavarde. Nerveuse, je m'installai à ses côtés. Attendant dans le silence une quelconque réplique de sa part, la blonde se manifesta enfin.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?**

 **-Rien de spécial, juste venir ici et penser à autre chose comme toi.**

Repensant à ce que je venais de découvrir, je me posai d'un seul coup des dizaines de questions différentes. Qu'est ce qu'Eren faisait avec Hanji ? Quel était ce gigantesque bras ? Est ce qu'Eren l'avait fait apparaitre ? Si oui, alors comment ? Puis pourquoi le Caporal avait réagi de cette manière ? Me noyant dans des tas de possibilités sans fin, j'étais entrain de m'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Annie me ramena à la réalité.

 **-Et qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ?**

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui en parler. Après tout, si ça avait été caché jusqu'à maintenant, je n'allais tout de même pas lui déballer aussi facilement. Cherchant un autre sujet de conversation, je décidai donc d'aborder ma pseudo dispute avec mon Caporal.

 **-Apparemment je suis idiote car je fouine dans les affaires des autres** , lui fis-je.

Elle me lança un regard de côté avant de soupirer en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 **-Il faut croire que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher.**

Sur ce coup, elle ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je lui demandai ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu. Pourquoi passait-elle la plus part de son temps seule, éloignée du reste des recrues ? Il eut un long silence. Seul le bruissement des feuilles au dessus de nous était audible. J'avais l'impression que je venais de poser une question qui fâche.

 **-Je n'aime pas me mélanger, c'est tout.**

 **-Ou plutôt que tu as peur que l'on te rejette ?**

Ma réponse était sortie toute seule de ma bouche. Je regrettais bien vite ce que je venais de lui dire. Annie me dévisagea un instant avant de se relever pour partir.

 **-Je dois y aller** , m'affirma t-elle.

 **-Attends, je ne voulais pas..**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, elle était déjà beaucoup trop loin pour entendre. Qu'est ce que j'avais à la place du cerveau ? Ma journée était vraiment nulle. Comme pour expulser ma colère, j'attrapai des petits cailloux à mes pieds avant de les jeter au loin, ne regardant même pas où je visais. J'entendis alors un petit cri, signe que quelqu'un venait de se faire mal. Curieuse, je relevai la tête puis aperçus une personne entrain de se masser le front.

 **-Et bien dis donc,** ricana quelqu'un **, tu ne souhaites vraiment pas que je vienne.**

C'était le garçon de l'autre fois, celui qui était venu me parler pendant que j'attendais le Caporal. Je me recouvrai la bouche, un peu honteuse. Je venais accidentellement de lui jeter les cailloux dessus. Voyant que son front commençait à saigner, je me relevai paniquée.

 **-Excuse moi, je ne te visais pas je voulais juste.. me lâcher un peu** , m'excusais-je.

Sa réaction fut l'inverse de ce que je pensais, il se mit à rire comme si le fait que j'ai pu le blesser lui passer complétement par dessus la tête. En signe de pardon, je sortis un mouchoir propre de ma poche avant de taponner son front avec. D'un instant à l'autre ses joues devinrent un peu rose, se reculant précipitamment. Est ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

 **-C'est gentille de ta part Hana, mais préviens moi avant de faire des choses comme ça** , me confia t-il nerveusement.

Je pouffai gentiment de rire. Voilà quelqu'un qui n'était pas l'aise en présence de demoiselle. Voulant changer de sujet, il me demanda ce que j'allais faire le reste de ma journée. Je lui répondis que je n'avais rien de prévu et que je ne comptais aucunement aller à l'entraînement. Il me confia alors qu'il souhaitait que je l'accompagne aux écuries pour soi-disant récupérer quelque chose. Étant donné mon ennui des plus total, j'acceptai tout de suite.

L'écurie n'étant pas très loin, nous fûmes très vite arrivés. S'avançant devant moi, Marco se dirigea vers son cheval. Tout en le caressant, je pouvais facilement deviner qu'un lien fort s'était crée entre ces deux-là.

 **-Tu as déjà l'occasion de monter à cheval depuis que tu es ici ?** me questionna t-il.

Il est vrai qu'à part la fois où le Caporal m'avait forcé à monter derrière lui, je n'avais jamais tenté l'expérience. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, je lui fis comprendre que non.

 **-Je t'apprendrai alors lorsque tu en auras un.**

Ce garçon était vraiment gentil. De plus si je suivais les dires du Major, j'allais devoir les suivre pendant leur sortie à l'extérieur des murs. Je trouvais même ça bête sur le moment de ne pas encore avoir de cheval. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Marco reprit la parole un peu plus nerveusement.

 **-Enfin si tu le souhaites, évidemment** , dit-il en se grattant le bout du nez.

 **-Merci Marco,** lui souris-je **, c'est très sympa de ta part.**

Me souriant en retour, il récupéra son objet oublié qui n'était autre qu'une de ses vestes. Je remarquai que son front s'était remit à saigner. D'un accord commun nous décidions de rejoindre l'infirmerie avant que sa blessure ne s'infecte. Le pauvre, je me sentais vraiment coupable de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout mérité.

Ça aurait pu être un parcours sans embuche mais évidemment dans le couloir menant à notre destination, nous croisions le Caporal. Il marchait droit, impassible et sans daigner me regarder il passa devant nous. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que le couloir était actuellement complétement gelé, je l'aurai cru. À vrai dire j'avais l'habitude qu'il m'ignore en dehors de nos rendez-vous, mais en ce moment ça me dérangeait de plus en plus de ne pas avoir son intention. Je fus encore plus en colère quand je vis Petra sortir de la même pièce, rouge comme une tomate en train de se recoiffer. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ne me dîtes qu'ils ont.. Oh non, c'est dégoutant. Je possédais maintenant deux sources de réflexions, la première pour l'événement Eren et la seconde pour l'événement Livaï et Petra.

Je stoppai mentalement mes petites questions quand Marco m'indiqua que nous étions arrivés. Ne voyant pas d'Hanji dans le coin, je pris l'initiative de chercher le désinfectant et de l'appliquer sur le front de mon nouvel ami. Assis sur un des lits entrain de patienter, je me rapprochai de lui munie de mon coton magique.

 **-Laisse faire la professionnelle** , lui dis-je en rigolant.

Il lâcha un petit rictus, attendant mon geste. J'allais posé mon coton sur son front quand une voix brisa ma concentration.

 **-Gamin, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de t'entraîner avec ton instructeur ?**

Sur toutes les personnes possibles entre ces murs, je ne m'attendais aucunement à ce que ce soit lui qui nous interpelle. Marco se leva d'un coup, n'attendant pas pour s'excuser tout en se baissant. Il lui bégaya alors qu'il comptait y aller de ce pas.

 **-Et tu devrais te dépêcher avant que je t'y emmène moi même** , le menaça t-il.

Marco prit ce que j'avais dans la main tout me remerciant du fond du cœur avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Il me laissa seule avec l'homme qui devait avoir le moins envie de me voir en ce moment même. Une fois partit, Livaï se retira sans m'adresser un regard ni une parole. Sérieusement ? Tapant du pied pour exprimer ma colère, je me mise à le suivre furieuse.

 **-Et moi vous ne me dîtes pas de rejoindre l'entraînement ?**

Il ne me répondit pas et continua aisément son chemin. Je ne comptais pas abandonner si vite. Mettant mes poings sur les hanches, je me précipitai devant lui.

 **-Vous comptez m'ignorer encore longtemps ?** lui demandais-je irritée.

Ayant réussi à capter son regard, il s'arrêta avant de poser ses yeux sur moi. Pendant un instant, j'osais espérer qu'il daigne me répondre. Rien de tout ça ne se produit. Il me bouscula sans se gêner puis continua sa route pour totalement disparaître en descendant les escaliers. Il fallait que je crie, que j'exploite toute ma rage que je gardais à son égard. Courant vers ma chambre, je m'enfermai à clé avant de me jeter sur mon lit. J'appuyai mon visage contre mon oreiller, lâchant un énorme hurlement. Je pense que même les personnes dans le couloir avaient du m'entendre. À bout de nerf, je m'étalai sur les draps avant de lentement m'endormir.

Quand je revins enfin à la réalité, il faisait déjà nuit dehors et je pouvais voir sur mon horloge qu'il était 21h. Même si il était tard, mon ventre réclamait son repas du soir. Décidant de me relever, je sortis de ma chambre un peu plus soulagée avant de partir en direction de la cafétéria. Le fait que la salle était complètement vide me rassura. Je pris donc un plateau puis me servis mon dîner pour m'assoir à une table au hasard. Tout en mastiquant ma nourriture, je repensai à ma journée, aux découvertes que j'avais faite. Soudain, on me coupa dans mes rêvasseries car quelqu'un venait d'entrer. C'était Eren.

 **-Hana je t'ai vu rentrer,** me dit-il timidement en se rapprochant de moi **. Je souhaitais te parler..**

Ça alors, c'était inattendu. Il prit tout de même la peine de me demander si il pouvait s'assoir. Sans problème, j'acceptai sa demande. Je restai tout de même étonnée qu'il se mette tout à coup à s'ouvrir à moi.

 **-Tu m'as aperçu dans une situation assez particulière tout à l'heure** , commença t-il, **et bien je voulais te dire toute la vérité alors je te prie de ne pas me juger trop vite.**

À cet instant, j'ouvris grand mes oreilles. Mon attention était des plus totales. Qu'est ce qu'il allait me dire ?

 **-Voilà alors.. Je peux me transformer en titan Hana.**

Ma bouche s'ouvrit tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Comment un humain était-il capable de faire ça ? Il continua ses explications en me disant qu'il avait découvert son pouvoir après s'être fait dévoré par un titan. Après ça, il était à son tour devenu un des leurs et depuis il s'entrainait pratiquement tous les jours avec Hanji. Devant mon silence, il attendait toujours nerveusement une réponse. Pourquoi est ce que je n'avais aucun mal à le croire ? **  
**

**-C'est formidable, une grande découverte pour l'humanité !** lui criais-je en claquant des mains.

 **-Quoi ?** me demanda t-il étonné. **Tu ne me vois pas comme un monstre ?**

Je lui confiai que j'avais facilement deviné qu'il était une personne de confiance. Pourquoi me mentirait-il de toute manière ? Tout en ricanant, il me raconta qu'il pensait que j'allais lui jeter mon repas à la figure. Il semblait plus soulagé, plus délivré. **  
**

**-Mais pourquoi me l'avoir avoué aussi facilement ?**

 **-On en a conclu que ça ne valait pas la peine de te le cacher. Apparemment tu es quelqu'un de très.. hm.. de très têtue..**

 **-On ?** répétais-je arquant un sourcil.

Qui avait bien pu oser lui dire que j'étais têtue ? C'était une question qui se régla très vite lorsque je vis Eren me lançait un sourire crispé. Livaï hein ? Sans vraiment faire attention, je me mise à me confier. Il m'avait ignoré toute la journée. Perdant son sourire, Eren me rassura en me disant que ça allait rapidement s'arranger. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Du moins, j'espérai vraiment qu'il avait tout de même raison. Ne voulant pas m'attarder sur ce sujet, je jouai la carte de l'ironie pour changer de conversation.

 **-Mais, ça ne voudrait pas dire que nous sommes confidents maintenant ?** chuchotais-je en rigolant.

Se levant d'un coup, il me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de me tendre sa main.

 **-Soyons amis !**

À mon tour souriante, je me levai aussi. Plus les jours passaient et plus je me faisais d'amis. Allais-je finalement réussir à m'intégrer à tout ce petit monde ? Je serrai la main d'Eren, espérant que lui et moi allions devenir de véritables camarades.

 **-C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte votre requête !**


	11. Choix

Une semaine de plus se déroula pendant laquelle je me donnai à fond pour m'améliorer dans tous les domaines possibles. J'arrivais maintenant à me déplacer à n'importe quelle hauteur avec la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, à trancher ma cible avec la force dont j'avais besoin et à maitriser mes économies de gaz. Du côté de mes relations, celles avec mes camarades n'avaient pas changé. Chaque nouveau jour j'apprenais à connaître Annie et Marco un petit peu plus. Je pris donc un jour l'initiative de les présenter à mon groupe d'amis. Ils étaient devenus par la suite des membres apparent de notre bande. De même pour Eren, lui et moi avions fais plus ample connaissance et je le considérais maintenant comme un ami. Quant au Caporal, ce n'était plus du tout pareil. Les seules interactions que nous échangions était lorsque l'on se disait bonjour, et encore c'était moi qui devait prendre les devants. J'aurais pu d'ailleurs parier qu'il ne m'aurait jamais adressé la parole de lui même. D'un côté je me disais que c'était normal et que notre petite chamaillerie n'allait pas durer éternellement. Mais de l'autre, je lui en voulais de son changement de comportement du jour au lendemain, et ça sans explication. Il n'y avait pas de fuis-moi je te suis ou suis-moi je te fuis. Peu importe si je le suivais ou non, il finissait toujours par me fuir.

J'entamais aujourd'hui une nouvelle journée au sein des murs, je commençais à prendre goût à la routine. Je m'habillai et me lavai comme à mon habitude avant de sortir de ma chambre assez nonchalante. Je sentais que ce jour allait être identique à tous les autres. Il était clair que j'étais plus que rejouée d'être ici en sécurité mais j'avais comme l'impression que j'avais besoin de me mettre en danger. Puis aussi de tester mes nouvelles compétences sur de réelles cibles.

En ouvrant la porte, je pus apercevoir celle de mon Caporal grande ouverte avec une Hanji plus que de bonne humeur entrain de sûrement l'attendre. Elle était toujours super excitée et je ne savais pas ce qui la motivait tant chaque jour. C'est alors que la personne pour qui elle patientait sortit enfin. Sans la saluer, il l'incita à avancer. Le regard de Hanji se tourna vers le miens. Tout en criant, elle se rua vers moi.

 **-Bonjour Hana ! Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?**

Livaï était toujours dos à moi. Je pense qu'il était plus que clair qu'il ne comptait aucunement laisser son regard traîner sur ma personne.

 **-Oui merci, et vous Hanji ?** lui souris-je faussement.

 **-Très bien ! Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ce matin ?** me demanda t-elle.

Se retournant d'un coup, Livaï tira Hanji en arrière par l'épaule.

 **-Hé la binoclarde, si tu veux manger avec elle fais-le toute seule. Moi j'ai prévu de manger avec Petra, entre adultes.**

Il avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot de sa phrase. Il essayait encore de me piquer et de me rabaisser.

 **-Et alors qu'est ce que ça fait ? Elle peut très bien nous..**

 **-Laissez tomber Hanji,** la coupais-je, **j'ai déjà prévu de manger avec un ami de toute façon.**

Évidemment que je mentais et je ne savais pas pour quelle raison j'avais fait ça. Peut être pour lui prouver que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Sur ces mots, je remerciai Hanji une nouvelle fois, la saluais avant de passer devant le Caporal sans me retourner.

Sur mon chemin je ne croisai aucune connaissance et commençai à croire que j'allais vraiment passer mon déjeuner avec moi même. Arrivée à la cafétéria, je me servis un bon chocolat chaud avant de m'installer à une des nombreuses tables. Livaï allait sûrement le remarquer et se moquer de moi intérieurement, je grognai à cette pensée. Quand on parlait du loup, il était entrain de rentrer avec ses deux coéquipières. Je me sentis tout à coup incroyablement seule et stupide aussi. Baissant rapidement la tête, je fis mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Soudain, je vis le contenu de ma tasse faire une petite vague. La table tremblait, quelqu'un venait de s'assoir.

 **-Bonjour Hana.**

 **-Oh Marco,** m'étonnais-je. **Salut !**

L'absence de plateau devant lui me fit poser une petite question dans ma tête. Voulant continuer la conversation avec lui, je lui posais sans plus attendre. Ne comptait-il pas déjeuner ?

 **-J'ai déjà déjeuné en fait,** me dit-il gêné. **Je suis juste venu car j'avais envie de te parler.**

Ce garçon était adorable, pas comme certain. Mon regard se déplaça malencontreusement sur mon Caporal. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à me fixer ? Je détournai immédiatement les yeux, souhaitant mentalement qu'il fasse de même. Je continuai de discuter et de rigoler avec mon ami quand une personne que je ne connaissais que trop bien fit son entrée dans la salle, c'était Annie. Lui faisant signe de venir vers nous, elle hésita un instant. Elle décida tout de même de nous rejoindre avant de timidement s'installer à côté de moi.

 **-Bonjour** , nous salua t-elle nerveuse.

La saluant chacun notre tour, nous nous mettions à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Celle-ci prit un tout nouveau sens lorsque Annie toucha un sujet sensible, sujet que j'avais complètement oublié.

 **-Vous n'avez pas oublié que ce soir il faudra choisir notre division ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non** , sourit Marco.

Ils me regardèrent simultanément. À la vue de mon petit rire nerveux, ils durent comprendre tout de suite que cette cérémonie m'était complètement passée au dessus de la tête. Comme pour changer de sujet, je demandai à Annie ce qu'elle comptait choisir.

 **-C'est évident, les brigades spéciales.**

Il y eut un blanc tout à coup, je ne savais absolument pas qu'elle souhaitait rejoindre cette branche. Pour briser ce silence, Marco nous confia que pour sa part il hésitait encore. Il me retourna ensuite la question. Réfléchissant quelques instants, au fond de moi je savais très bien ce que je voulais rejoindre. Mais était-ce ma véritable place ?

 **-Le bataillon d'exploration, je pense..**

 **-Ça ne m'étonnes pas Hana !** s'exclama Marco, **et pour quelle raison ?**

 **-Peut être pour suivre le Caporal plus souvent** , rigola Annie.

Si maintenant Annie s'y m'était, je perdais alors toute foi en l'humanité. Nous rigolions encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'heure de l'entraînement sonna enfin. Aujourd'hui, nous devions nous entraîner à nous déplacer dans les airs tout en étant sur notre cheval. Pour mes compagnons. c'était un talent déjà acquis étant donné qu'ils l'avaient autrefois pratiqué, mais pour moi c'était encore tout nouveau.

Arrivés à l'endroit demandé tout de même assez éloignées, je retrouvai Armin et Mikasa. Chuchotant quelque chose à notre entraîneur, Livaï se tenait près des écuries. Il s'éloigna ensuite de lui avant de se mettre du côté.

 **-Recrue Hana ?** appela notre entraîneur.

 **-C'est moi !** répondis-je en restant bien droite.

Il me fit signe de m'approcher de lui. Me dépêchant pour le rejoindre, je voyais Livaï se décaler pour éviter que je ne passe à côté de lui. Je trouvais son comportement abusé. Tout ça pour un mensonge ? Surtout que maintenant je connaissais toute la vérité.

 **-À ce qu'on m'a inform** **é** **aucun cheval ne t'a encore été assimilé** **,** me sourit-il en tapotant sa main sur le cou de l'animal. **Alors** **voici ta nouvelle bête !**

Son pelage était blanc comme la neige, sans aucune imperfection. Lui caressant d'abord la tête, j'essayai de gagner sa confiance. Il semblait appréciait car il se mit à hennir. Mettant ses naseaux sous ma paume, il cherchait encore plus ma main.

 **-Elle adore les caresses** , m'informa l'homme.

Oh, c'était donc une charmante jument que nous avions là. Après maintes caresses, je pus enfin monter sur mon nouveau cheval malgré les quelques tentatives ou je faillis basculer de l'autre côté. Une fois bien installée, l'homme m'apprit à me déplacer en m'expliquant chaque manipulation pour faire accélérer ou ralentir mon cheval. Au bout de plusieurs heures, j'arrivais parfaitement à galoper à ma guise. Je pouvais aussi remercier ma jument car elle était très docile, ne tentant jamais de faire un mouvement brusque pour me déstabiliser ou me faire tomber.

La montée maintenant réussie, je devais à présent maîtriser mon envol et mon atterrissage en partant de mon cheval. Mes premiers essais furent de total échecs. Je n'arrivais pas à prendre appuie sur ma selle sans glisser ou vaciller. C'est au bout d'une vingtaine de tentatives que je réussis enfin à tirer mes grappins dans un arbre, m'envoler vers un autre et atterrir gracieusement sur mon cheval. Je répétai la manipulation plusieurs fois, les exécutant sans problème. Soudain, quelque chose vint perturber mon cheval. Prenant plus que peur, un éclair jaune jaillit au dessus de nos têtes. C'était sûrement encore Eren entrain d'essayer je ne savais quoi avec Hanji. Ça eu le don de me déconcentrer quelques secondes avant de remarquer que mon cheval n'était plus en dessous de moi. Inévitablement, je m'écrasai violemment au sol.

Ma tête était lourde, ma vision floue. Au loin je pouvais entendre des personnes crier mon nom tout en accourant vers moi. Me retournant sur le dos, j'aperçus plusieurs têtes au dessus de la mienne. Il y avait Armin, Mikasa, Marco et je crus reconnaître la voix de Jean. Soudainement, le visage de Marco se retira pour laisser place à un autre que j'avais trop souvent regardé.

 **-Tu es stupide ma parole, tu aurais pu faire attention !** me cria mon Caporal.

Toujours dans les vapes, je fixais ses fines lèvres entrain de bouger. Pourquoi les utilisait-il seulement pour me dire de méchantes choses ?

 **-Est ce que tu arrives à te lever ?** me demanda t-il.

Lui faisant oui de la tête, ils s'écartèrent tous aussitôt pour me laisser de la place. Je me redressai doucement sur mes coudes puis ensuite sur mes pieds avant de me lever. La douleur fut immédiate, je retombai directement en avant. Une main se posa au creux de mon dos, m'empêchant de m'écraser au sol une nouvelle fois. Livaï venait de me rattraper in extremis. Il me fixait à présent de ses yeux bleus, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Nos visages étaient vraiment proche. J'oubliai très vite cette proximité lorsque ma cuisse droite me rappela l'horrible douleur qu'elle me faisait subir, j'avais dû atterrir dessus.

 **-Tu vas monter sur mon dos.**

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, j'essayai de savoir si j'étais entrain de rêver. Livaï aider ? Non, j'étais certainement entrain d'halluciner.

 **-Je peux l'aider à..** , commença Marco.

 **-Mikasa,** le coupa Livaï **, aide là le temps que je me retourne.**

Elle s'exécuta rapidement avant de me tenir pour m'empêcher de tomber. Tandis que Livaï s'accroupissait, il m'incita à monter sur lui. Mikasa prit soin de m'aider pour que je ne me fasse d'avantage mal. Une fois bien installée sur son dos, il attrapa délicatement mes cuisses puis me remonta légèrement pour éviter que je ne glisse. Se relevant délicatement, il s'éloigna finalement du groupe.

Il marchait lentement, prenant le plus grand temps possible. C'était quoi ce soudainement changement de comportement ? Il m'ignorait, me rabaissait mais était toujours là pour m'aider dès que j'en avais besoin. Ce fut seulement à cette pensée que je réalisai dans quelle position j'étais, collée contre son dos. Rougissant légèrement, j'étais nez à nez avec sa nuque. Une seule envie me traversait l'esprit.

 **-J'ai besoin que tu mettes tes bras ailleurs que sur mes épaules, j'en ai marre de te remonter à chaque fois.**

En vérité, je ne savais pas trop où les mettre mais l'idée de les enrouler autour de son cou me semblait une bonne solution. Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être gênée mais je devais le faire de toute façon. Hésitante, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou avant de rejoindre mes deux mains devant lui. Il me remonta une dernière fois, le silence reprit sa place. Étant encore plus près de sa nuque, je pouvais sentir son doux parfum s'engouffrait dans mes narines. Sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, je déposai ma tête au creux de celle-ci avant de fermer les yeux tout en continuant de humer son odeur. Je me sentais bien, tellement bien que je sombrai petit a petit au pays des rêves.

J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux et de confortable. Des rayons de lumière tapait légèrement mes yeux lorsque je pris l'initiative de les ouvrir. J'étais à la infirmerie, le souvenir de ma chute me revint aussitôt en mémoire. Regardant autour de moi, je ne voyais pas Hanji. Quelqu'un de dos était entrain de sortir de la pièce. Je le reconnus aussitôt.

 **-Attendez !** criais-je.

Livaï s'arrêta dans sa course. Sans se retourner, il me demanda si j'avais un problème. Sa froideur était de retour ainsi que sa voix qui me glaçait toujours sur place. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir maintenant, il fallait que je lui demande et que je mettes tout ça au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

 **-Pourquoi vous agissez comme ça ?**

Aucune réponse.

 **-Je suis quoi pour vous au juste ? Un jour vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, un autre vous vous comportez comme si vous me détestiez alors il faudrait..**

 **-Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais à mes yeux tu n'es que de la nourriture qui finira par servir aux titans** , me coupa t-il froidement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, comment pouvait-il me dire ça sans scrupule ? Sentant les larmes monter, je ne devais pas lâcher prise maintenant. Entre deux sanglots, je lui crachai mot pour mot que je le détestais. Je ne savais pas trop si je le pensais, mais j'étais gravement énervée pour le coup. À ses mots, il se raidit légèrement. Je n'espérai pas meilleure réaction de sa part.

 **-C'est mieux comme ça** , m'avoua t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

S'en était trop pour moi, je ne le comprenais pas et ne le comprendrai jamais. Jetant la couverture sur moi, je me cachais à l'intérieur tout en essayant de ravaler mes larmes. Je n'allais pas pleurer pour ce type.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa mais la lumière de dehors s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. La nuit et l'infirmerie ne faisaient maintenant plus qu'une. Hanji était venue pour me soigner et je ne sais par quel miracle, je ne sentais déjà plus rien. Sentant une main se frottait contre mon épaule à travers le drap, je sursautai brusquement.

 **-Hana, il est bientôt l'heure de la cérémonie** , m'indiqua calmement Hanji.

Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais réellement devenir. Une fois levée et prête à partir, je me confiai ultimement à la seule personne encore présente dans cette pièce.

 **-Qu'est ce que je dois choisir.. ?**

 **-Ton choix doit refléter qui tu es vraiment Hana,** me conseilla t-elle en souriant.

 **-Je ne sais pas qui je suis.**

 **-Repose toi alors sur ce que tu souhaites accomplir. Les buts pour lesquels tu te lèves tous les matins.**

Cette femme avait le don pour me rassurer. Regagnant un fin sourire, je la remerciai de ses précieux conseils. Si je me levais tous les matins c'était pour m'entraîner, pour un jour être capable de tuer n'importe quel titan qui me faisait face. Il n'était plus question que je fasse preuve de la même lâcheté qu'avec Ben. Je ne voulais plus perdre qui que ce soit à cause de mon incompétence.

Me dirigeant à présent vers la cour, je voyais déjà toutes les recrues rassemblées. Je remarquai dans un coin mes amis, je les rejoignis discrètement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la plus part des soldats se tenaient face à la balustrade qui n'attendait maintenant plus que son porte parole. Hanji venait d'arriver ainsi que le Caporal et son escouade. Enfin, notre major apparu sur la scène. Arborant un regard dénuée d'émotion, il ne regardait personne en particulier, seulement le vide face à lui.

- **Je suis Erwin Smith, commandant du bataillon d'exploration. Aujourd'hui, vous choisirez une division militaire et je suis ici pour vous persuadez de rejoindre la mienne. Durant leur récente attaque, vous avez appris à quel point les titans pouvaient être terrifiants autant que la limite que votre force puisse atteindre. Cependant, cette guerre a mené l'humanité plus près de la victoire qu'elle n'a jamais été. L'existence d'Eren Jaëger est cruciale. En risquant sa vie, il a indéniablement prouvé qu'il était un allié de l'humanité. Avec son aide, nous n'avons pas qu'arrêter la progression des titans mais aussi obtenus la clé pour découvrir leur vraie nature.**

J'avais pu discuter avec Eren à ce sujet. Il m'avait confié qu'il avait eu des souvenirs de son père lui injectant d'étrange liquide lorsqu'il était petit. Sur le moment, son discours m'avait beaucoup rappelé le rêve que j'avais fait à propos de mon propre père.

 **-Nous croyons que le bâtiment de son ancienne demeure à Shiganshina détient des réponses sur les titans qu'il ne connaît pas lui même. Si nous pouvions atteindre ce bâtiment, nous trouverions des indices pour mettre fin à la domination des titans.**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il rendait cette information publique. Je pouvais voir la même interrogation dans le regard d'Armin.

 **-Nous nous dirigerons vers le bâtiment à Shiganshina. Cependant, cela nous requiert de reprendre Wall Maria, en d'autres termes notre objectif revient au même. Mais avec le portail de Trost scellé pour de bon, nous devrons prendre le long chemin près de Karanes à l'Est. Les quatre années que nous avons passé pour se frayer un chemin d'une grande envergure pour l'armée, sont finalement perdues. Pendant ces quatre années, plus de 60% du bataillon ont perdu leur vie. 60% en quatre ans, un chiffre dingue. Chaque recrue qui nous rejoindra, participera à notre excursion au delà des murs la semaine prochaine.**

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Je devais avouer que la semaine proche était assez tôt. Ce court délai allait encore plus faire fuir les quelques potentiels candidats pour le bataillon.

 **-Nous nous attendons à ce que 30% ne reviennent pas. Dans quatre années, la plus part seront morts. Mais ceux qui réussiront à y passer deviendront des soldats supérieurs avec un pourcentage élevé de survie. Maintenant que vous savez les faits décourageants, ceux d'entre vous qui veulent toujours risquer leur vie, restez ici. Demandez vous, est ce que vous voulez offrir vos battements de cœur pour l'humanité ?**

Je voyais les recrues autour de moi plus choquées les unes que les autres. Certaines bavardaient entre eux tandis que d'autres transpiraient en silence.

 **-C'est tout. Tout ceux qui souhaitent rejoindre une autre division peuvent disposer.**

 **-Commandant ! Ne pensez-vous pas que vous les effrayez un peu trop ? Ils vont tous partir..,** dit un homme à ses côtés.

Je voyais la plus part des gens autour de moi se retourner et partir. Quelques-uns hésitaient, tel que Jean, Connie et Sasha. Je vis ensuite Annie s'en aller, d'un côté j'en étais triste. À mon plus grand étonnement, Marco disposa aussi. Je regardai ensuite Hanji, elle me souriait tandis que Livaï me menaçait des ses yeux comme si il m'incitait à partir. Armin et Mikasa étaient toujours là et n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes seuls quelques soldats se tenaient toujours là, face au major. Le silence était maître, on entendait seulement le bruissement du feu qui nous servait de lumière autour de nous. Erwin nous toisa alors de son regard de glace.

 **-Allez-vous tous mourir si l'on vous l'ordonne ?** nous demanda t-il.

 **-Je ne veux pas mourir !** criais-je.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- **Je vois, j'aime le regard sur vos visages. Je vous souhaite à présent la bienvenue dans le bataillon d'exploration. C'est un véritable salut. Offrez vos cœurs !**

 **-Oui, monsieur !** crions-nous tous simultanément en faisant le salut de l'humanité.

 **-Les gars..** , fit Armin en souriant.

Je pouvais entendre Jean râlait et déjà se plaindre. Sasha était terrifiée tandis que Connie semblait plus rassuré. Chrysta était là aussi, au bord des larmes mais son amie Ymir lui confia qu'il ne fallait pas rester si c'était pour pleurer. Hanji me souriait en applaudissant. Quant à Livaï, il serra son poing avant de se retirer.

 **-Vous avez fais un bon travail pour surmonter votre peur** , s'exprima Erwin, **vous êtes de braves soldats. Vous avez mon plus profond respect.**

Ses dernières paroles furent comme l'effet d'un remontant pour mon moral. J'étais enfin prête pour affronter la terrible réalité à l'extérieur des murs. J'allais enfin savoir si j'étais bel et bien utile à l'humanité.


	12. Larme

**Hello à tout ceux qui me lisent et merci aux quelques reviews que j'ai eu. Sachez que ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir vos avis et j'essaye de changer ce qui vous dérange quand c'est le cas. Ceux qui me suivent mais qui ne m'ont pas encore laissé un petit commentaire vous pouvez toujours le faire même si vous n'êtes pas un membre du site. Qu'il soit positif, négatif ou les deux ne vous inquiétez pas je prends tout en compte alors ne soyez pas timide, je ne vais pas vous mangez ! Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

* * *

 **-Devant sur la gauche, un titan de 10m !**

Hanji venait de nous invertir que l'un de nos ennemi était présent. Nous étions encore entrain de galoper à l'intérieur des murs en direction de l'extérieur pour notre expédition extra-muros. Je pouvais voir Sasha à mes côtés qui était terrifiée.

 **-On ne recule pas, laissez faire l'assistance et avancez !** lui fit un de nos chefs.

En effet, les escouades d'assistances devaient s'occuper d'eux jusqu'à notre ancienne métropole. Ensuite, nous pourrons pénétrer dans le vrai domaine des titans. Nous ne pourrons alors compter que sur l'invention du major Erwin : la formation destinée à la traque sur longue distance.

 **-Est ce que mes camarades pourront vaincre les titans ?** demanda Eren.

 **-Écoute petit merdeux, une sortie extra-muros ça repose sur ses capacités à éviter les combats avec les t..** , commença Auruo mais qui finit par se mordre la langue.

Évidemment que je n'allais pas me laisser abattre si vite. Je devais me battre et prouver à tous que je n'était pas qu'une gamine futile parmi des milliers de soldats. Plus que déterminé, Erwin vint nous donner son signal.

 **-Formation traque de l'ennemi, en position !**

Il était temps de se séparer et malheureusement je n'étais assimilée avec aucune connaissance.

 **-On se voit plus tard Hana** , me salua Jean avant de partir avec Armin.

Je lâchai un dernier regard à mes autres compagnons. Ils étaient tout aussi déterminés que moi, possédant chacun leurs propres motivations. Je fixai à présent Livaï. Il faisait de même, mais son regard se traduisait comme un au revoir ou plutôt un adieu. J'étais persuadée au fond de moi qu'il pensait que j'étais déjà destinée à mourir. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre mes esprits. Je lui prouverai à lui aussi que je n'étais pas une bonne à rien. Mais je devais me concentrer, le moment était venu pour moi de rejoindre ma formation.

On m'avait assigné la première ligne droite qui était chargée de détecter les titans. L'avant de la formation formait un demi cercle sur une longue distance mais les soldats sont positionnés de manière à voir dans toutes les directions. Mikasa était en 3ème ligne de communication, elle était charger de transmettre les fumigènes qu'elle voyait. Eren était avec l'escouade de Livaï et lui même au centre de la 5ème ligne. Jean et Armin en 3ème et 2ème en tant que communicateurs. Il fallait à tout prix élargir le plus possible les champs de traque de l'ennemi et de communication.

Sur mon cheval blanc, je me retrouvai complètement isolée. Je n'étais pas très rassurée et le moindre bruit m'effrayait encore plus. Un oiseau qui s'envolait, la respiration de mon cheval ou encore le bruit de ses sabots contre le sol, tout était accentué à mes oreilles. C'est alors que je vis un fumigène rouge devant moi. Ceux qui s'approchaient le plus des titans étaient les soldats des premières lignes, dont moi. Nous étions ordonnés à le détection des titans. Dès que nous voyions un titan, nous devions tirer un fumigène rouge. Je m'exécutai aussitôt avant de sortir mon lanceur pour faire apparaître au dessus de moi une traînée de fumée rouge. Les soldats qui verront ce fumigène transmettront en faisant de même. Et grâce à ça, notre Major qui est en 2ème ligne centre, connaîtra la position des titans et tirera un fumigène vert. Il déterminera alors l'orientation de la formation entière. De cette façon, le camp entier pourra éviter tout contact avec les titans et chercher à atteindre sa destination.

Je galopai toujours quand un titan apparu de nul part derrière une maison près de laquelle je passais. Il était à quatre pattes, très déterminé à me déguster vivante. Accélérant dans une autre direction, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi. Il me suivait toujours à la trace, il faillit même me croquer d'ailleurs. Par chance, j'avais dévié au dernier moment. J'ordonnai une dernière fois à mon animal de se donner de la vitesse pour passer à coter d'un arbre, arbre que le titan se prit de plein fouet. Certains obstacles comme celui-là pouvaient retarder la détection, cependant je trouvais que les fumigènes encore présent dans le ciel avaient été tirés il y a longtemps. Il y avait-il un problème ?

Reprenant ma position, j'étais enfin débarrassée du précédant titan. Cette approche ne valait que pour les titans normaux dont les mouvements étaient facilement prévisibles. Voyant un nouvel arrivant s'avancer devant moi, je le reconnus aussitôt. C'était l'homme qui m'avait présenté mon cheval. Il tira un fumigène noir avant qu'un autre titan ne tarde à apparaître non loin de sa position. Cette couleur signifiait qu'un titan s'approchait du centre sans se soucier des soldats. C'est ce que l'on appelait un déviant. Il n'y avait qu'avec les titans comme ceux-là qu'il fallait se battre. M'ayant très bien remarqué, il me fit un signe de tête. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce geste, il fallait qu'on l'élimine et maintenant. Je m'accroupis sur la selle de mon cheval avant de viser avec mes grappins la cheville du titan. Je m'attirai contre celle-ci et lui sectionnai d'un coup de lame. Il tomba ensuite au sol, l'autre soldat finit le travail en lui tranchant la nuque.

 **-Bien joué nouvelle recrue** , me félicita t-il.

Je lui répondis d'un sourire. Premier titan tué et ça s'était bien passé, j'étais soulagée. Nous remontions chacun sur notre cheval avant d'être à nouveau alarmés par quelque chose au loin. Le sol tremblait jusqu'ici. Qu'est ce que c'était encore ?

 **-Encore un ? On a vraiment pas de chance** , râla t-il.

En effet, d'ici nous pouvions voir un autre titan venir en courant dans notre direction. Il tira ensuite un fumigène noir pour avertir les autres mais quelque chose clochait. Ce titan devait mesurer au moins 14 mètres et celui-ci était hyper rapide. Il avait une apparence féminine et des cheveux courts blonds.

 **-Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut l'éliminer.**

Hochant la tête, je me mise en position d'attaque. Mon supérieur lança ses grappins vers la nuque du titan, l'action se déroula rapidement. Je ne sais par quel moyen, le titan esquiva et attrapa le fil de sa manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Violemment, il écrasa son corps au sol. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il était mort, sans lui j'allais avoir du mal à m'en débarrasser. Comment ce titan avait-il fait pour deviner nos mouvements ? Il différait des autres et ce n'était pas un déviant. Il avait l'air d'être doté d'une intelligence, comme Eren et les deux autres titans qui avaient autrefois détruis les murs. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un humain à l'intérieur de celui là ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Je soupirai mentalement, je ne savais pas quoi faire et à cette allure j'allais certainement mourir. Soudain, le titan sauta par dessus mon corps qui paraissait semblable à un insecte pour lui. Je pouvais observer son visage dans cette position. De magnifique yeux bleus et de clairs cheveux blond. Quel était donc son but ? Son pied atterrit juste à coté de mon cheval. Sans surprise, il bascula en avant et moi avec. Je me rattrapai comme je pouvais avant de rouler pendant quelques secondes. À plat ventre, je me redressai difficilement sur mes genoux. Le titan s'arrêta, s'agenouillant lentement derrière moi. Je regardais toujours le sol, pourtant je voyais l'ombre de sa main se dirigeait vers ma personne. Il allait me tuer. Sentant soudainement quelque chose, il retira ma capuche de ma tête. Son regard bleu me perça complètement, il me fixait. Il se releva ensuite doucement avant de reprendre sa course de plus bel. Il avait regardé mon visage me dis-je intérieurement en me le touchant. Je ne comprenais pas. Cherchait-il quelqu'un en particulier ? En me retournant, je vis un nombre incalculable de fumigène rouges virevoltants dans le ciel. Ce titan femelle ne devait pas être seule, il fallait que je me dépêche.

Envoyant un de mes fumigène à mon tour, je remontai rapidement sur mon cheval. Je galopai le plus vite possible jusqu'à apercevoir Armin devant moi accompagné de deux autres personnes. Je les rejoignis aussitôt, il s'agissait de Jean et de Reiner.

 **-Hé, les gars !** criais-je un peu soulagée.

 **-Hana ! Est ce que tu vas bien ?!** me demanda Armin.

 **-Oui merci, et vous ?**

Reiner hocha la tête tandis que Jean m'assura qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

 **-Vous avez vu ce titan ?** leur demandais-je alors que celui-ci était juste devant nous.

 **-Il a l'air différent** , supposa Armin.

 **-Moi aussi j'ai l'impression. Tout à l'heure il a clairement montré qu'il attaquait pas pour dévorer mais pour éliminer** , affirmais-je.

 **-C'est comme s'il savait où se situait son point vital** , supposa à nouveau Armin.

 **-Je l'ai vu retirer ta capuche Hana** , enchérit Jean.

 **-Se pourrait-il qu'il soit à la recherche de quelqu'un ?** proposais-je douteuse.

 **-Eren ?** dit Armin.

Il est vrai que si ce titan femelle en avait après quelqu'un, cette thèse tenait la route. Le pouvoir d'Eren avait été rendu public, tout le monde était au courant. Il était maintenant une proie facile pour nos ennemis.

 **-Il est avec l'escouade de Livaï qui est censé être là d'où vient le titan, c'est à dire du côté droit** , continuais-je.

 **-Sur ma feuille, ils se situaient à l'arrière gauche** , rétorqua Jean.

 **-Et moi à l'avant droit** , continua Armin.

C'était impossible. Elle était où cette putain d'escouade alors ? Qu'est ce qui se tramait derrière nos dos au juste ? Me coupant soudainement dans mes pensées, Armin prit la parole pour affirmer que l'escouade était certainement à l'endroit le plus sûr de la formation. Si c'était le cas, elle devait être à l'arrière centre.

 **-Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !** nous interrompit Jean, **il faut attirer son attention pour éviter qu'il écrase l'escouade de devant.**

Je n'avais jamais vu Jean comme ça. Il ne pensait jamais aux autres d'habitude. Prenant un air sérieux, il nous répété qu'il fallait gagner du temps en attendant le remplis. Armin resta bouche bée, pensant certainement la même chose que moi. Voyons nos étonnements, Jean arbora une mine un peu plus sombre et triste.

 **-C'est juste que je ne veux pas décevoir mes camarades.. Après tout, c'est le travail qu'on a choisi, pas vrai ?** cria t-il plus que déterminé. **Alors aidez-moi !**

Nous hochions tous la tête simultanément en sa direction. Armin se permit ensuite d'émettre une stratégie, celle de bien enfoncer nos têtes dans nos capuchons. De ce fait, le titan femelle ne pourra pas voir nos visages. Tant qu'il ne saura pas qui on est, il ne devrait pas nous tuer. Il avait raison, ce titan ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un susceptible d'être Eren. Mettant bien ma tête au creux de ma capuche, j'observai quelques secondes le titan devant nous. Il avait déjà l'air plus fatigué, il courrait moins vite. C'était notre seule et unique chance.

Jean se prépara à sauter en s'accroupissant sur son cheval. Il visa la cheville du titan mais celui-ci l'esquiva. Notre cible se retourna avant de taper dans mon cheval. À nouveau, il bascula en avant. Cette fois-ci, je me ratatinai littéralement au sol. Malheureusement en tombant, je me cognai le crâne. La robe blanche de mon cheval était à présent tachetée de rouge. À cette vision je me mordis la joue. Armin essaya ensuite de viser les yeux du titan. Pas plus efficace que Jean, le blond se fit projeter en arrière. Je sentais le sang longeait mon visage, je voyais de moins en moins bien. Le titan femelle se rapprocha de moi, me fixant de ses énormes yeux bleus. Il devait sûrement se demander de quelle façon il comptait me tuer. Étant concentré sur ma personne, Jean essaya de viser le dos du titan. N'ayant pas beaucoup de chance, le grappin se décrocha. Notre ennemi se retourna subitement, il manqua le brun en essayant de l'attraper de sa gigantesque main. Saisissant cette nouvelle chance, Jean pivota sur lui même pour viser sa nuque. Une fois au dessus de celle-ci, son espoir et le notre s'écroulèrent aussitôt. Le titan se protégeait de sa main, cachant soigneusement son point vital. Jean allait mourir si ça continuait comme ça. Dirigeant son poing vers moi, le titan avait décidé d'en finir.

 **-Jean, il faut venger Eren !** l'interpella Armin. **  
**

Le titan se figea subitement. Il avait réussi à gagner son attention. Par ailleurs, Jean avait eu le temps d'atterrir en toute sécurité un peu plus loin. Tout en restant immobile, je décidai de donner un coup de main et de rentrer dans le jeu de mon ami.

 **-Il a raison, c'est lui qui l'a tué !** criais-je. **Je l'ai vu, il la..  
**

Mes paroles furent interrompues quand je sentis qu'on me souleva du sol. Le titan m'avait attrapé avec sa main, me rapprochant maintenant de son visage. Je ne perçus aucune émotion dans son regard, comme si me tuer n'était qu'une corvée de plus pour lui. Tout me serrant de plus en plus fort, il se contentait de me fixer. Qu'est ce qu'il attendait franchement ?

 **-Hana !** cria Armin.

 **-Une masse de titans arrive !** nous alerta Jean.

Retournant rapidement la tête, je remarquai au loin une horde de titans venant dans notre direction. C'était les titans qu'elle avait attiré tout à l'heure quand j'étais encore à l'aile droite. Pendant ce temps, Reiner s'envola dans les airs. Tandis que le titan était toujours concentré sur moi, Reiner visa sa nuque. Malheureusement elle se retourna avant d'attraper Reiner sans aucune difficulté de son autre main libre. Lâchant un peu la prise sur mon corps, elle utilisa sa force pour serrer le blond. Il positionna ensuite son pouce sur sa tête. Il y eut un bruit tel un corps qui venait d'exploser. J'étais horrifiée, les visages de Jean et Armin se décomposaient alors que les titans derrière nous n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. C'est alors que d'un seul coup, Reiner trancha les doigts du titan avant ressortir pratiquement indemne de sa main. En atterrissant au sol, je pus remarquer que de la fumée blanche émanée de son corps. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Reiner était fort, c'était la seule solution possible. Sans plus attendre, il récupéra Armin au passage puis couru dans la direction de Jean.

 **-Reiner qu'est ce que tu fais ?** demanda Armin paniqué. **Et Hana ?**

 **-Il n'y a plus d'avenir pour elle, les titans sont pratiquement déjà entrain de la bouffer !** lui répondit-il.

Je ne lui en voulais pas, il avait entièrement raison. J'allais mourir et je m'en doutais depuis la seconde où nous avions mis un pied en dehors des murs. J'étais toujours dans la main du titan femelle et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire de moi. Puisant dans mes dernières forces, j'essayai d'atteindre mes lames. Je n'y arrivais pas mais au bout de quelques secondes je réussis à les recharger. Tranchant rapidement ses doigts, je tombai directement au sol. Mon coccyx me faisait mal et ma nuque s'était craquée en arrière avec le choc. Ne réagissant pas, le titan femelle me regardait toujours de haut. Soudain, un autre titan m'attrapa puis me dirigea directement vers sa bouche. Il eut à peine le temps de me mordre le ventre qu'un autre lui donna un coup de poing pour me récupérer et m'avoir en tant que nourriture à sa place. J'aperçus mon ventre totalement déchiqueté et je faillis même m'évanouir en voyant tout ce sang se dégager de mon corps. Au loin, je pouvais remarquer Armin qui m'adressait un dernier regard. J'avais vraiment réussi à le faire pleurer cette fois, le pauvre. Il tourna ensuite la tête, je comprenais qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Je me retrouvai maintenant dans les mains d'un autre titan. Ils étaient entrain de se bagarrer pour me manger. C'est alors que le plus grand d'entre eux émit un atroce hurlement. Par peur, celui qui me tenait me lâcha. Le géant me rattrapa avant que je ne m'écrase une nouvelle fois au sol. C'était sûr maintenant, j'allais réellement me faire bouffer. Il me prit alors avec ses deux doigts en me tenant par la veste avant de me déplacer au dessus de sa bouche. Si il me lâchait, j'atterrissais directement dans sa gorge. Je pouvais observer toutes ses dents couvertes de sang et tout l'intérieur de sa mâchoire. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire avec ses blessures. Mon sang coulait toujours et quelques gouttes atterrissaient déjà sur la langue du titan. Je repensais alors à ma vie, j'avais au moins pu savoir ce qu'était devenu mon père et apprendre mon nom de famille. J'avais rencontré de brave gens, Armin, Eren, Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, Jean et Marco. Je revis ensuite le visage de mon Caporal, ce visage sur lequel j'aurai tellement voulu une fois apercevoir un sourire. J'aurais aimé tout recommencer pour que notre relation ne soit pas ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui. Mais il était trop tard. Le titan femelle était toujours stoïque devant nous. Il me fixait, comme s'il souhaitait assister à ma mort. Comme si me voir mourir était une chose indispensable pour lui. Je tournai alors la tête dans sa direction. Tout en souriant, je laissai couler pour la première fois une larme en tant que soldat du bataillon d'exploration.

 **-Qui que tu sois, j'espère que tu auras des regrets de nous avoir trahi.**

Je ne savais pas si c'était mon hallucination mais je crus voir de l'étonnement dans son visage. M'avait-il compris ? Peu importe. J'étais déjà entrain de perdre connaissance avant ma mort, quel ironie. Le titan me lâcha d'un seul coup. Mon corps devint aussi léger qu'une plume. Ma vision se transforma alors en un océan de vert et de rouge.


	13. Mauvaise nouvelle

_POV Livaï_

 **-Devant sur la gauche, un titan de 10m !**

Ce n'était pas à nous de se taper ce sale boulot après tout. Les escouades d'assistance étaient préparés à mettre leur vie en péril pour cette mission. Je regardai autour de moi un instant. J'étais entouré de mon escouade et du gamin qui était plus paniqué qu'autre chose.

 **-Est ce que mes camarades pourront vaincre les titans ?** demanda Eren.

 **-Écoute petit merdeux, une sortie extra-muros ça repose sur ses capacités à éviter les combats les t..** , commença Auruo mais qui finit par se mordre la langue.

Tes camarades hein.. ? La plus part d'entre eux seront morts à notre retour. Je voyais Braus littéralement entrain de se pisser dessus tandis que la gamine regardait droit devant elle.

 **-Formation traque de l'ennemi, en position !**

Je la suivais du regard et elle faisait de même. Pour moi, c'était comme si je la voyais vivante pour la dernière fois. Il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle survive, après tout elle n'avait jamais combattu un seul titan de sa vie. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision, rejoignant certainement sa place de formation. D'après mes informations, Erwin avait fait exprès de mettre les moins compétents en première ligne car c'était ceux qui croiseront les titans en premier.

 **-Ça va bien se passer** , me sourit Hanji.

Certains croyait encore aux comptes de fées, seulement c'est la mort qui régnait en maître sur ce monde. Elle n'allait certainement pas nous prévenir quand elle emportera avec elle les corps de nos soldats.

 **-Tout est déjà mis au point dans ma tête** , lui répondis-je.

Elle me regarda avec une mine triste tandis que mon escouade se demandait de quoi nous parlions. Trêve de futilités, nous devions maintenant nous diriger à l'arrière centre de la formation. Notre devoir était de protéger Eren, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. J'ordonnai alors à mon cheval d'accélérer, Eren m'interpella au même moment.

 **-Quel est notre mission Caporal ?**

Je le regardai un instant, la plus part d'entre eux ne savait pas quel était l'enjeu caché de cette excursion. J'avais reçu l'ordre d'Erwin de ne rien dire, ni à Eren ni à mon escouade.

 **-Me suivre** , affirmais-je.

Nous étions maintenant en terre hostile et notre concentration était primordiale. Nous n'étions jamais à l'abri d'un imprévu. Je voyais déjà des fumigènes rouges s'agitaient du côté droit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je n'en voyais plus, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Ça faisait un moment qu'ils s'évaporaient dans le ciel et ce n'était pas normal. D'autres auraient dû être lancés pour que la formation puisse déterminer ou se déplacer. Serait-elle désordonnée ? Un fumigène noir éclata ensuite dans le ciel, il signifiait qu'un déviant avait fait son apparition. Se pourrait-il que ce soit celui que nous attendions ? Le premier se suivit d'un second tir.

 **-Ça doit chauffer là bas** , supposa Auruo.

 **-C'est à cet endroit qu'Hana est positionnée** , s'inquiéta Eren.

Tout ces fumigènes venaient en effet de l'aile droite. Je commençai moi aussi à m'inquiéter mais je ne devais pas penser à sa misérable existence. Je devais rester concentrer sur mon escouade et sur le gamin. Heureusement qu'aucun titan ne se montrerait à notre position.

 **-Mets toi dans le crâne qu'elle est sûrement déjà morte** , lui indiquais-je.

Il allait répliquer mais je sentis son hésitation quand son regard se posa sur l'immense forêt qui se présentait à nous. En y repensant, c'est ici que je l'avais rencontré. Tournant vivement la tête, j'essayai de chasser toutes pensées qui pouvait me rapporter à elle. Soudain, nous remarquions un soldat se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers nous. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour nous faire partager ses informations.

 **-L'aile droite a pratiquement été anéantie !**

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** demanda Eren.

 **-Un titan qui semblait être féminin s'est dirigée vers eux ! Ils ont essayé de l'arrêter mais aucun n'a réussi, il les a tous éliminé.**

 **-Il n'y avait vraiment aucun survivant ?!** paniqua Eren.

 **-Non. Les seuls à n'avoir rien tenté ont été dévoré par les titans qu'il avait amené avec lui** , expliqua t-il déçu.

Je sentais le gamin au bord des larmes. Il se cogna plusieurs fois la tête contre l'encolure de son cheval en parlant à soi-même, se répétant qu'il aurait dû l'empêcher de rejoindre le bataillon. Il avait sérieusement l'air affecté mais ses émotions ne devaient pas prendre le dessus sur la bataille. Je voulais le réprimander mais quelque chose restait coincé dans ma gorge. Est ce que c'était de la compassion ? Posant son regard soudainement dur sur moi, il prit la parole.

 **-Et vous Caporal vous étiez souvent avec elle, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait changer d'avis ?**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me lance ça en pleine figure. Seulement je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir des regrets.

 **-Hé merdeux, tu crois parler à qui ?** lui répondit Auruo.

Il baissa alors la tête, serrant les dents pour ne pas se montrer insolent. Le soldat qui était venu nous avertir repartit aussitôt à sa place et le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence des plus total.

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans cette immense forêt, je voyais les regards de mes compagnons devenir inquiets. Je pouvais les comprendre car d'un côté ils ne savaient absolument pas ce que nous faisions ici. Petra n'avait pipé mot depuis notre départ, je ne pouvais donc pas deviner ce qu'elle était entrain de penser.

 **-Un fumigène noir ! Juste derrière nous !** cria Eren **. C'est ce truc qui est venu de la droite !**

Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Si c'était réellement le titan que nous attendions, la tâche allait être compliquer. J'ordonnai immédiatement à mon escouade de sortir leur arme. Si jamais cette chose se montrait ça sera instantané. Soudain, un soldat apparut derrière nous. Suspendu dans les airs, la mort l'accueillit à bras ouverts quand notre invité surprise l'écrasa d'un coup d'épaule contre un arbre.

 **-Courez !** ordonnais-je.

Il était incroyablement rapide et plus grand que n'importe quel titan original. Il regardait Eren d'un air prédateur comme un félin qui venait enfin de trouver sa proie.

 **-Il va nous rattraper !** paniqua Eren.

 **-Caporal ! Passons en manœuvre tridimensionnelle !** me conseilla Petra.

Des nouveaux renforts venaient d'apparaître afin de protéger nos arrières. Ce titan était beaucoup trop fort pour des soldats comme eux et sans grande surprise, ils se firent chacun écraser au sol. Petra continua à crier qu'elle attendait mes ordres. Auruo commençait lui aussi à s'impatienter, me conseillant qu'il fallait l'éliminer immédiatement car c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Je restai silencieux. Nous étions bientôt à l'endroit fatidique.

 **-Bouchez-vous les oreilles.**

Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt ne sachant tout de même pas ce qui allait se passer. Sortant mon lanceur, j'envoyai une bombe sonore afin de rendre impuissant le titan derrière nous. Je m'adressai ensuite à mes compagnons, leur rappelant quel était leur véritable but. Ils ne devaient pas se laisser submerger par leurs émotions. Notre mission était de protéger Eren et c'est tout. C'était les ordres que je me tuai à suivre depuis le début de cette excursion.

 **-Bien reçu !** me répondit instantanément la seule femme de mon équipe.

 **-On va galoper ? Mais jusqu'où ?** cria le gamin. **Des renforts ! Si on ne les aide pas vite, ils vont se faire tuer !**

Deux soldats firent leur apparition, l'un deux essaya de viser la nuque du titan. Celui-ci attrapa son câble et le jeta au sol pour l'écraser dans sa main. Le second se fit attraper en plein vol et se retrouva réduit en miettes au sol. Eren paniquait de plus en plus tandis que moi je restais toujours bouche cousue.

 **-Eren ! Regarde devant toi !** lui ordonna Gunther.

 **-Erd ? Pourquoi ? Si notre escouade ne fait rien, qui va arrêter ce titan ?** s'exclama Eren. **Encore un mort ! On aurait pu le sauver ! Il y en a encore un !**

 **-Eren ! Regarde devant toi !** insista Petra.

 **-Vous voulez que je détourne les yeux du combat ?**

 **-Oui ! Exactement ! Obéis aux ordres du Caporal !** lui répondit la rousse.

 **-Pourquoi vous ne m'expliquez rien ? Pourquoi ?**

Ils étaient dans la même situation que toi, ils ne savaient rien. Seulement eux gardaient leur bouche bien fermées et restaient sérieux. Auruo s'énerva à ma place, lui répétant que j'avais jugé inutile de donner des explications. J'appréciai le fait qu'ils avaient tous une confiance aveugle envers moi. Eren ne répondit pas. Il observait maintenant sa main, la ramenant étonnement près de sa bouche.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Eren ?** l'interpella Petra.

Ce merdeux souhaitait certainement se mordre afin de se transformer. Petra essaya de le faire revenir à la raison. Elle lui rappela qu'il n'était pas autorisé de se servir de cette force, seulement si sa vie était en danger. Il l'avait promis.

 **-Tu n'as pas tort. Vas-y, fais le** , la coupais-je. **On aurait beau lui répéter les bonnes choses à faire il continuera à suivre ses propres idées.  
**

J'avais à présent réussi à capter l'attention de tout le monde. Certains me fixaient avec la bouche grande ouverte tandis que d'autres étaient impassibles sûrement choqués de mes propres paroles.

 **-Eren, c'est l'expérience qui différencie ton jugement du notre. Mais ne te repose pas là dessus. Choisis. Est ce que tu crois en toi ou est ce que tu crois en nous ?** continuais-je.

Moi je ne savais pas. Je n'ai jamais su. Croire en sa propre force ou croire en les décisions de compagnons dignes de confiance ? Personne ne sait ce qui est juste.

 **-Alors, fais ton choix de sorte à ne pas avoir de regrets.**

Je le vis soudainement cogiter à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il devait sûrement être entrain de poser le pour et le contre de sa transformation. Il ramena ensuite à nouveau sa main près de sa bouche. La rousse l'interpella à nouveau, lui priant de croire en eux.

 **-Je suis désolé..**

Se retournant soudainement, il sauta à l'aide de sa manœuvre tridimensionnelle pour se retrouver à la hauteur de notre poursuivant. Il se mordit alors la main puis un énorme éclat dorée fit son apparition. Il venait de franchir le point du non retour. J'ordonnai immédiatement à mon escouade d'abandonner nos chevaux et de se réfugier sur les arbres. Nous étions à présent inutiles et interférer dans ce combat serait trop dangereux. Je leur fis donc signe de cesser tout mouvement et de laisser le gamin se débrouiller. De toute manière, si il venait à finir en mauvaise posture, l'autre titan ne pourra tout de même pas l'enlever car nous serons là pour protéger Eren. Cependant à cause de son choix, nous n'arriverons pas à amener ce truc au bon endroit. À moins qu'il réussisse à le faire reculer suffisamment pour qu'il puisse finalement se retrouver piéger.

Une fois Eren transformé, il s'engagea dans un combat sans fin. Se donnant chacun des coups de poings, à en juger par la tournure des choses l'autre titan avait légèrement le dessus. Il essayait tout de même de ne pas perdre, de ne pas se laisser faire. Nous étions obligés de les suivre à distance tellement ils ne faisaient que de se déplacer. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle à vrai dire. Essayant de fuir, le titan femelle se mit toute seule à courir dans la bonne direction. Eren le rattrapa bien vite. Leur échange de coups continua. Se poussant ou se relevant, aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner. Le titan femelle à présent dos au sol, Eren était au dessus de lui. Regard brûlant de haine, le brun le scrutait. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, comme si l'un voulait communiquer avec l'autre. Beaucoup de fumée blanche sortait de leur corps parsemé de blessures. Immobiles, Eren semblait perdre ses esprits quand soudainement il lui hurla au visage. Il essayait sans doute de faire passer toute sa colère à travers ce cri mais la seule réaction de son opposant fut de tourner la tête du côté. Profitant de ce moment pour contre attaquer, le titan femelle se dégagea de leur étreinte. Eren toujours en furie, le chargea de plusieurs coups mais il esquiva malheureusement chacun d'entre eux. Le titan femelle durcit ensuite sa main et son avant bras afin de viser la mâchoire de Eren. Il lui arracha par la même occasion une bonne partie de ses dents mais celui-ci glissa sur son bras avant de lui assener une puissante droite dans le ventre. La blonde se fit donc propulser à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il atterrit difficilement mais il était bel et bien au bon endroit. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, son compte était bon.

 **-Feu !**

Des dizaines de piques s'enfoncèrent tout à coup dans la chair du titan femelle. Je m'empressai de me diriger vers Eren puis de lui trancher la nuque pour l'extraire. Une fois sur mon épaule, je l'amenai vers un arbre avant de l'allonger sur une branche assez épaisse. Il était encore un peu dans les vapes mais son état était stable. J'ordonnai ensuite à mon escouade de me rejoindre et de veiller sur lui tandis que moi je rejoignis Erwin sur l'arbre d'à côté. En observant le titan, je notai malheureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de protéger sa nuque ce qui ne nous arrangeait pas beaucoup.

 **-On dirait bien qu'il ne bouge plus** , affirmais-je.

 **-Il faut être prudent. Félicitations à Eren qui a réussit à l'affaiblir et à le conduire ici** , me dit Erwin.

 **-Grâce aux sacrifices des escouades de premières lignes, nous avons aussi gagner du temps.**

 **-Je vois. Cette fille en faisait sans doute partie.**

Je décidai de ne pas relever sa remarque et de changeai immédiatement de sujet. Nous allions enfin pouvoir rencontrer celui qui se trouvait dans cette nuque. Serrant nerveusement les dents, le titan femelle était effrayé. Je sortis alors immédiatement mes lames puis me préparais à attaquer. Erwin m'interpella dans mon élan.

 **-Attend Livaï. On n'est jamais trop prudent.**

Il ordonna aux soldats d'utiliser les réserves de nos projectiles et des seconds tirs éclatèrent. Mike et moi essayions ensuite de lui couper les mains. En vain car il les durcit toujours au bon moment. Mes lames se brisèrent à chaque fois. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus, je me positionna sur la tête du titan. J'entamai alors un étrange monologue avec moi-même.

 **-Ça ne te dit pas de sortir maintenant ? Tu sais ce que l'on va faire de toi ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir sortir de cette situation ? J'aimerai que tu penses un peu aux soucis que tu nous causes.**

N'attendant pas vraiment de réponse de sa part, je continuai de parler tout seul. Qu'est ce que j'espérai au juste ? Qu'il m'écoute gentiment et se rende grâce aux stupides paroles que je lui sortais ? Je n'avais pas pour habitude de déballer ce que je ressentais mais j'avais besoin de me lâcher.

 **-Au fait, tu as tué mes hommes de différentes façons et sûrement de même pour la gamine. Est ce que t'y a pris du plaisir ?**

Je sentais la colère engourdir tous les membres de mon corps. Je n'aurai pas du la mentionner. Poursuivant mes menaces, je lui racontai ce que nous allions lui faire une fois capturé. Lui sectionner les membres et la faire souffrir, tout ça avec son véritable corps bien sûr. Après un petit silence, elle se mit étonnement à crier. Je me bouchai automatiquement les oreilles comme tous les autres soldats autour de moi.

 **-Enflure,** râlais-je **, tu m'as fais peur.**

 **-Erwin je les sens. Ils arrivent de tous les côtés et en masse** , affirma Mike en agitant son nez.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un premier titan fit son apparition. C'était un déviant, un des soldats se chargea de lui.

 **-Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?** lui demandais-je en tapant sur son crâne.

Trois autres arrivèrent. Je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de les exterminer directement. Un petit attrapa alors la jambe du titan femelle. Celui-ci se retrouva bien vite encercler par une dizaine de titans.

 **-Défendez le titan femelle !** ordonna Erwin.

Je m'exécutai aussitôt, tranchant le plus de nuque possible. J'avais l'impression que leur nombre ne diminuait jamais. Interrompu dans mes pensées, Erwin cria de nous replier, de nous agripper aux arbres en attendant que le reste dans titans s'en aille. Je me tenais à présent à une des branches près du blond, observant la situation chaotique dans laquelle nous étions. Le titan femelle était entrain de se faire dévorer par les siens.

 **-C'est un échec. Ça signifie que l'ennemi s'était résigné à tout abandonner** , dit Erwin.

 **-Voilà le résultat de notre bavardage au tribunal. Qu'adviendra t-il de nous et Eren ?** demandais-je incertain.

 **-On y réfléchira là-bas. Nous devons maintenant tout mettre en œuvre et attendre pour rentrer sans plus de dégâts.**

Après un certain temps, nous tuions les quelques titans qui ne s'étaient pas résignés à partir. Je préviens ensuite Erwin que je comptais rejoindre les gosses au début de la forêt pour les informer de la situation. Eren était de toute façon en sécurité avec eux, il ne craignait plus rien.

Sur le chemin du retour, une minuscule partie de moi espérait la revoir entrain de sourire avec ses camarades. Une fois les nouvelles recrues rejoins, j'observai un peu partout autour de moi à la recherche d'une tête rose. Certains d'entre eux avaient des visages complètement décomposé tandis que d'autres étaient assis seuls sûrement entrain de repenser à l'horreur qu'ils avaient dû endurer. D'un coin de l'œil, je remarquai Arlert dans un piteuse état. Son regard croisa alors le mien. De le tristesse ? De la peur ? Hésitant, je me rapprochai de lui.

 **-Est ce que tu aurais vu..**

 **-Elle est morte** , me coupa t-il à moitié en larme.

Mon cœur rata un battement, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi directe. Au fond de moi, je le savais très bien et je m'y étais préparé. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit de me prendre d'affection pour elle ? Une fumée bleue éclata soudainement dans le ciel, signe que l'opération était terminée.

Je restai alors dans un coin à attendre le reste des soldats ainsi que Erwin. Le soleil était entrain de se coucher. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Les apercevant enfin au loin, nous nous dirigions vers eux pour continuer notre route à cheval. Je ne pipai mot pendant tout le trajet. J'avais eu le droit à quelques regards de la part de Petra mais elle avait sans doute très bien remarqué que je n'étais pas d'humeur à bavarder. Chaque membre, tête ou goutte de sang que nous croisions sur notre chemin me rappelait à chaque fois dans quel état son corps pouvait être. La seule chose positive était que je ne voyais aucun titan à l'horizon. Tout était plutôt calme. Arlert était à mes côtés, il fixait je ne sais trop quoi au loin.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu regardes gamin ?**

 **-C'est là-bas..**

Je devinai facilement qu'il parlait de l'endroit où elle était morte. Sans réfléchir ni prévenir qui que ce soit, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit qu'Armin m'avait indiqué. Je rencontrai quelques corps sur mon chemin mais aucun d'eux ne correspondait à celui que je recherchais.

C'est alors qu'une dizaine de mètres plus loin, quelque chose retenu mon attention. Il y avait un corps recouvert d'une des capes du bataillon d'exploration. Je plissai les yeux, me concentrant d'avantage pour voir au sol des cheveux que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Galopant sans réfléchir dans sa direction, je descendis rapidement de mon cheval. J'étais à la fois déterminé et effrayé de devoir faire face à la dure réalité. M'agenouillant près du corps, je notai que c'était bien ses cheveux roses. J'enlevai alors lentement la cape. Son visage sans expression et son corps recouvert de sang me raidirent en un instant sur place. Elle était réellement morte. Je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier son pouls étant donné l'étendue de sang qui imprégnait ses vêtements. Observant son visage, je la revoyais m'adresser la parole en souriant comme à son habitude. Je serrai les dents avant de me relever pour partir de là où j'étais venu. J'en avais vu assez, je devais rentrer avant de me perdre dans mes émotions. Cependant, je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres d'elle. Baissant la tête, je me mis à chuchoter.

 **-J'espère que tu ne me déteste pas vraiment..**

Je repris aussitôt mon chemin. Je comptais remonter sur mon cheval quand j'entendis quelque chose. Un bruit ? Un son ? Non, une respiration.


	14. Révélations

Hello hello, merci au passage pour les reviews ! Surtout à toi scum-juvia car ça fait plusieurs fois que tu me donnes ton impression et ça me fait très très plaisir. Ceux qui hésitent encore à me laisser leur avis, et bien n'hésitez plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon corps était allongé sur quelque chose de dur. Il menaçait de se briser à tout moment en milles morceaux si jamais j'osais faire un geste brusque. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, j'avais l'impression d'être recouverte par une sorte de tissu. Ma dernière vision était pourtant ce titan qui me tenait juste au dessus de sa bouche. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ? Je sentais encore la douleur de mes blessures, tout particulièrement celle à mon ventre. J'essayais de bouger mais mon corps me refusait cette demande. J'entendis soudain le hennissement d'un cheval et des pas qui se dirigeaient vers moi. Quelqu'un se rapprochait par ici et je ne savais pas qui c'était. La dite personne semblait s'être arrêtée devant moi. Elle s'agenouilla avant de finalement retirer ce qui me recouvrait. Une douce lumière transperça alors mes paupières toujours fermées. Ma respiration se faisait soudainement plus facile. Je me sentais observée. Qui était là ? Cette personne avait l'air d'avoir du mal à repartir. Les moindres sons que je percevais étaient le bruit du vent et des herbes qui dansaient. Elle se releva enfin, sans pourtant avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle était entrain de s'éloigner.

 **-J'espère que tu ne me détestes pas vraiment.**

Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement. J'avais reconnu cette voix, cette voix qui ne s'était pas adressée à moi depuis le jour où j'ai découvert le secret d'Eren. Il devait certainement penser que j'étais morte, c'est pourquoi il était déjà entrain de rebrousser chemin. J'essayai de l'appeler, de crier, de faire quelque chose qui pourrait attirer son attention mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche. J'inspirai alors très fort, puis expirai en laissant ma bouche ouverte. Émettant un bruit à peine audible, Livaï s'arrêta net. Je reprenais enfin possession de mon corps. J'eus quand même du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait du le remarquer car il accourra aussitôt vers moi à la hâte.

 **-Hana !**

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom. Son visage était à la fois remplit d'inquiétude, de peur et d'espoir. Il se précipita vers moi avant de se jeter sur ses genoux. Il mit une de ses mains sous ma nuque, l'autre en bas du dos puis me souleva d'une extrême douceur. Une fois debout, j'avais encore du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Sa seconde main quitta ma nuque pour agripper mon dos. Il serrait fortement ma veste, comme si il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Quelle expression avait-il ?

 **-J'ai mal..** lui rappelais-je à voix basse.

Il s'empressa de lâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur mon dos pour reposer sa main sur mon épaule. Il me regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux.

 **-Pardon** , me dit-il légèrement paniqué.

Il passa alors son bras sous mes cuisses pour me soulever avec grande facilité. Il me porta jusqu'à son cheval puis m'aida à m'assoir correctement. Me rejoignant à son tour, je me retrouvai bien vite dos à lui, complétement collée. Cette position aurait pu me faire rougir si je n'étais pas dans une situation aussi critique.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas on rentre bientôt** , me chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille afin d'attraper les rênes de son cheval. Il lui ordonna immédiatement de galoper en direction du reste du bataillon. Pendant notre court trajet, j'avais du mal à retenir les petits cris de douleur qui sortaient automatiquement de ma bouche. Cependant Livaï était toujours là pour me rassurer, me dire que tout ça était bientôt terminé et que nous allions vite rentrer.

Une fois arrivés assez proche du groupe, la plus part des soldats tournèrent leur tête vers nous. Ils écarquillèrent complètement des yeux lorsqu'ils me remarquèrent.

 **-On a une survivante !** cria Livaï.

Je notai qu'Armin me fixait avec la bouche grande ouverte et que des larmes naissaient au creux de ses yeux. Mes autres camarades me regardaient éberlués tandis que le Caporal se rapprochait de chevaux qui tiraient une charrette en bois. Il demanda aux propriétaires de s'arrêter pour pouvoir m'allonger en sécurité. Il laissa ensuite son cheval avant de monter avec moi. Eren nous rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et se pencha directement vers mon visage.

 **-Hana ! Tu es vivante !** s'exclama t-il les yeux à moitié mouillés.

Voir à nouveau son visage remplit instantanément mon cœur de joie. Je pouvais comprendre que c'était réciproque. Seulement ce fut de courte durée car quelqu'un le tira en arrière.

 **-Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais merdeux** , le menaça Livaï en le dégageant de mon champ de vision.

Eren ne se laissa pas faire car il se mit immédiatement à ma droite. Me saisissant la main, Livaï fixa notre étreinte pendant un instant. Ces deux-là se regardaient maintenant en fronçant chacun les sourcils. Faisant mine de ne pas y prêter attention, Livaï se concentra à nouveau sur moi. Il ouvrit délicatement ma veste pour voir l'étendue de mes blessures. Il appela tout de suite Hanji, celle-ci vola aussitôt en notre direction. Elle me lança un regard rassurant puis commença à observer mon corps sans me toucher.

 **-À première vue il semble qu'elle ait plusieurs côtes cassés** , supposa t-elle, **Livaï rapporte moi vite mes trousses de soins !**

Il s'exécuta sans plus attendre tandis qu'Eren me serrait toujours la main, me rassurant que tout ça allait bien se finir.

 **-Est ce que tu te souviens t'être blessée autre part Hana ?** me demanda Hanji.

Si je me souvenais bien, j'avais chuté sur mon dos et ma nuque s'était craquée en arrière. La plus importante restait tout de même la blessure à ma tête lorsque je m'étais cognée contre le sol.

 **-Je suis ouverte au niveau de la tempe** , lui indiquais-je.

Livaï fit son retour au même moment. Hanji lui demanda aussitôt de sortir une énorme compresse qu'il appuya directement sur mon ventre. Elle regarda ensuite les abords de mon crâne en écartant les quelques cheveux qui la gênait. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils en mettant son doigt devant la bouche.

 **-Je ne vois rien Hana.**

Je me souvenais pourtant très bien, mon sang qui coulait à n'en plus s'arrêter en longeant la paroi de mon visage. Voulant m'en assurer de moi-même, je bougeai maladroitement ma main vers mon front. Je ne sentais rien mise à part ma peau parfaitement lisse et sans égratignure. J'avais déjà miraculeusement survécu par je ne savais quel moyen, voilà maintenant que je guérissais toute seule.

 **-Mais je m'en souviens très bien pourtant !** la contredis-je.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je commençais à m'énerver toute seule. Hanji me pria de me calmer, me disant que ce n'était pas bon pour moi dans mon état actuel. Ma tête se remplissait de dizaines de questions différentes. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ? Qu'est ce qui m'avait sauvé ou qui ? Et pour quelle raison ? Comment se faisait-il que je n'étais plus blessée à la tête ? Avais-je inventé ? Étais-je folle ? J'eus soudainement un énorme mal de crâne. Mes yeux roulèrent en arrière, ma tête s'écrasa au sol. J'entendais toujours des voix me criait d'ouvrir les yeux, cependant c'était au dessus de mes forces. Mon mental et mon physique m'abandonnèrent complètement.

 ** _-Aïe ! Samuel tu m'as fait mal !_** _sanglotais-je._

 ** _-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, excuse moi !_**

 ** _-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_** _demanda une voix masculine._

 ** _-Samuel m'a coupé avec le couteau._**

 ** _-Fils, fais attention un peu._**

 _Mon père s'approcha de moi. Pour la première fois, je pouvais détailler chaque passerelle de son visage. C'est comme si j'étais spectatrice de ma propre vie. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un rêve ? Un souvenir ? Il s'agenouilla près de moi avant d'observer le bout de mon doigt. Il souffla ensuite dessus. Le petit moi se mit à rire._

 ** _-Papa ça chatouille !_**

 _Il rigola à son tour. Il passa alors sa main au dessus de mon doigt. Une fois enlevée, je vis mes yeux de petite fille s'agrandirent. J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
_

 ** _-Il n'y a rien plus et je n'ai plus mal !_** _m'étonnais-je._

 _Samuel regardait notre petite scène au coin de la pièce d'un mauvais œil._

 ** _-Comment tu as fait ? Tu as des pouvoirs magiques papa !_** _cria le petit moi._

 ** _-Non,_** _me sourit-il_ ** _, c'est toi qui en a._**

 _Comme amenée dans un autre endroit, je me sentis propulser en arrière dans un tourbillon sans fin. J'étais déjà un peu plus grande, toujours accompagnée de mon frère. Subitement, il me poussa avant que je ne tombes au sol.  
_

 ** _-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi ? Pourquoi papa t'a choisi ?_** _cria t-il._

 _Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, enroulant mes jambes de mes bras. Pourquoi était-il soudainement énervé ?_

 ** _-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !_**

 _Se dirigeant droit vers moi, il semblait encore plus irrité. Il empoigna une partie de mes cheveux avant de tirer d'un coup sec. Je hurlai de douleur. Je me relevai rapidement pour le pousser violemment. Les sourcils froncés, mon regard était plus qu'effrayant. Il eut le don de complétement pétrifier mon frère sur place.  
_

 ** _-Ne me touche pas !_** _le menaçais-je._

 _Autrefois en colère, il était maintenant effrayé. À nouveau, je traversai un tourbillon qui me tirait cette fois-ci en avant. J'avais l'impression de traverser un interminable conduit. Soudain, une lumière blanche m'aveugla complètement._

J'ouvris doucement les yeux face au plafond. J'étais allongée et quelque chose serrait mon ventre. Je devinai facilement que l'endroit où je me situai était l'infirmerie. En tournant la tête, je notai sur l'horloge qu'il était pratiquement midi. Le ciel gris à travers la fenêtre me faisait comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas très beau dehors. Soudain, des petites respirations parvinrent à mes oreilles. Tournant délicatement la tête vers la provenance du bruit, je tombai nez à nez avec un Caporal assoupit. Il était assez proche de mon lit, ses doigts frôlaient presque les miens. Je ne savais pas depuis quand il était là mais il devait veiller sur moi depuis un bon bout de temps pour s'endormir ainsi. En le scrutant du regard, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas aussi effrayant que lorsqu'il était éveillé. Je le trouvais plutôt mignon à vrai dire. Je me mise alors à lui caresser le bout des doigts. Il se réveilla pratiquement tout de suite. Je n'aurai peut être pas du faire ça. Me fixant intensément, je remarquai de légères cernes en dessous de ses yeux.

 **-Vous êtes là depuis quand ?**

Il dégagea aussitôt sa main près de la mienne avant de tourner son visage du côté.

 **-Pas longtemps.**

J'avais pu ressentir une once d'hésitation dans sa réponse. J'aurais même cru voir qu'il était gêné. Livaï gêné ? Impossible. Je repensai alors à ce qui m'était arrivée avant d'arriver ici. Je m'étais sûrement évanouie pendant le trajet et grâce à ça, j'avais pu revoir des souvenirs de mon enfance. Je me rappelais très bien de ce que j'avais vu, seulement je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. D'après ce que j'avais réussi à assimiler, mon frère m'avait coupé et par "magie" j'avais guéri quelques secondes plus tard. Ça me rappela immédiatement l'épisode de la disparition de ma blessure à la tête. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait disparue une nouvelle fois par magie ? La magie ça n'existait pourtant pas.

 **-Hanji !** cria Livaï. **Elle est réveillée !**

En trombe, elle accourra aussitôt vers nous avant de sauter sur le lit pour me recouvrir de baisers.

 **-Hana enfin !** s'exclama t-elle soulagée.

Livaï exaspéré la tira en arrière pour qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle redevint très sérieuse lorsqu'elle m'expliqua tout depuis le début. Livaï m'avait retrouvé au sol recouverte d'une des capes du bataillon d'exploration. Il m'avait ensuite rapporté et allongé sur une des charrette afin qu'Hanji puisse vérifier mon état. Je saignais du ventre et avais plusieurs côtes cassées mais rien de plus. Je m'étais ensuite bel et bien évanouie et avais dormi jusqu'à maintenant. Un détail resta encré dans mon esprit. Je demandai alors à Hanji qu'elle éclaire ma lanterne.

 **-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une des capes recouvrait mon corps.**

Hanji semblait perplexe elle aussi.

 **-Je ne sais pas non plus, dis moi de quoi tu te rappelles.**

 **-Pour commencer je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne suis pas morte à l'heure qu'il est.**

Ils me regardaient chacun avec un regard qui me demandait de continuer mon récit.

 **-J'étais au départ dans les mains d'un titan qui me tenait suspendu au dessus de sa bouche. Seulement lorsqu'il m'a lâché, je n'ai rien senti. Mon corps tombait mais rien ne me prouvait que j'avais bel et bien atterri à l'intérieur de son ventre. La dernière chose que j'ai vu était certainement la cape verte couverte de sang.**

Ils avaient tout deux attentivement écouté mon histoire mais aucun ne me donna réellement de réponse. Ayant un doigt posé sur sa bouche, la brune cogitait sérieusement.

 **-Est ce que le titan femelle était toujours là ?**

 **-Oui, il m'a observé jusqu'à la fin.**

 **-Peut-être qu'il t'a sauvé ?** supposa t-elle.

Sa question me fit rigoler. Un titan qui sauvait un humain, dans quel but ? Surtout que celui-là en avait tué des dizaines avant notre rencontre. Et puis ça serait lui aussi qui aurait gentiment posé la cape sur mon corps ? C'était vraiment trop irréaliste.

 **-Pourquoi voudrait-il la sauver ?** demanda Livaï.

 **-Peut être qu'il te connaissait.**

Quelqu'un autre que Eren serait un titan dans mes amis ? Je ne voyais personne qui collerait à la parfaite image du traitre. Je priai alors à Hanji d'arrêter toutes ces suppositions. Voulant changer de sujet, je lui demandai à la place comment s'était terminée la mission. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient réussi à arrêter le titan femelle grâce au pouvoir d'Eren. Cependant, il avait disparu lorsqu'il s'était fait dévorer par d'autres titans qu'il avait lui même appelé. Ça voudrait donc dire qu'il était maintenant mort ? Même Hanji n'en était pas certaine. Du côté des pertes, il y en avait eu de nombreuses mais aucune du côté de mes connaissances. C'était peut être et certainement égoïste mais j'étais rassurée.

 **-Bon Hana, il est temps que je change l'énorme pansement autour de ton ventre** **!** me sourit Hanji.

Elle lança un regard effrayant à Livaï, signe qu'il devait se retourner et ne pas regarder. Il roula ses yeux en arrière avant de se retourner en soupirant. Il est vrai qu'en dessous de ma chemise, je n'avais rien du tout. Elle déroula alors le bandage en prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal. Elle m'indiqua que j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Par conséquent, il allait falloir plusieurs jours pour que tout ça cicatrise. Bizarrement, je ne sentais aucune douleur. Une fois totalement enlevé, elle se figea. Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'elle était à la fois surprise et effrayée.

 **-Il n'y a plus rien** , chuchota t-elle.

Je regardai à mon tour et tout ce que je pouvais apercevoir était ma peau blanche ainsi qu'une simple rayure à l'endroit ou j'étais supposée être ouverte. Livaï se retourna instinctivement, par réflexe je rabaissai légèrement mon vêtement. Hanji était choquée, me regardant soucieuse. Quant à mon Caporal, il fronçait les sourcils et il me faisait vraiment peur.

 **-T'es un putain de titan toi aussi** , me cracha t-il.

 **-Quoi ? Mais non n'importe quoi !** me défendais-je.

Il se leva soudainement en sortant un couteau de sa poche. Il attrapa violemment mon poignet puis me coupa la paume. Il attendit plusieurs secondes avant qu'une fumée blanche sorte de ma plaie. Elle se referma doucement comme par magie sous nos yeux les plus ébahis. Dégouté, il lâcha mon poignet, jeta son arme au sol puis se dirigea plus que furieux hors de la pièce. J'avais beau l'appeler, il ne se retournait pas. Maintenant partit, je baissai la tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hanji. Je priai mentalement pour qu'elle ne le suive pas.

 **-Croyez-moi, je n'en savais rien !** la suppliais-je.

Elle me fit alors à mon grand étonnement un sourire. Posant sa main contre mon front, elle s'assit à côté de moi.

 **-Je te crois Hana, tu es pour moi digne de confiance.**

Je me mise alors à tout lui raconter depuis le début, mes rêves, mes souvenirs et ma famille. Elle m'écouta très attentivement et ne semblait à aucun moment douter de moi. Elle m'expliqua ensuite que ma situation était un peu similaire à celle d'Eren car apparemment, son père lui faisait aussi souvent d'étranges piqures. Ils n'avaient cependant toujours pas élucidé le mystère qui entourait ses seringues mais ils étaient pratiquement sûrs que ça avait un lien avec ce pouvoir. Tout concordait à présent. Ma mère et mon frère qui ne m'aimaient pas. Mon père qui m'avait protégé et refusé de m'abandonner. Les médecins qui à notre arrivée, avaient sûrement du voir quelque chose d'anormale lors de mes résultats. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour cette raison que ma mère avait décidé de me laisser à l'extérieur des murs. Mais alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il était très probable qu'ils étaient maintenant toujours à l'intérieur ? À cette pensée, mon cœur loupa un battement. Comment une mère pouvait-elle abandonner son enfant dans le seul et unique but de pouvoir vivre une paisible vie ? Sous prétexte que je devais reprendre des forces, la brune me conseilla de manger un peu. Je pensais toujours à Livaï. Il était en colère, en colère de savoir qu'une partie de moi puisse être la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Comptant me laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui, Hanji m'expliqua qu'elle parlerait de mon cas à Erwin un peu plus tard dans la journée. Je décidai alors de m'isoler. Il pleuvait dehors mais je me dirigeai tout de même sur un des bancs de la cour afin de me rafraichir les idées. Je restai assise là pendant plusieurs minutes qui se transformèrent ensuite en plusieurs heures. J'étais un titan et je n'arrivais toujours pas à le digérer. Mon ancienne relation avec le Caporal allait refaire surface. Il allait à nouveau m'ignorer. Ma tête était trempée ainsi que mes vêtements. J'allais sûrement attraper froid mais je m'en fichais. Plus rien ne m'importait maintenant et pendant mes interminables interrogations je pensais même au suicide. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne voulais pas être un titan, je ne voulais pas tuer des gens comme eux, je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme un ennemi. Je savais très bien que la plus part des soldats au sein de l'armée voyait Eren comme une bête de foire. Ils se moquaient de lui dans son dos. Tout ça allait arriver comme un énorme poids sur mes épaules qui me fera tôt ou tard m'écrouler au sol. Mes amis qui m'avaient prêté leur confiance, comment allaient-ils me voir maintenant ? Pour moi, je n'avais plus personne sur qui compter, plus personne sur qui..

 **-Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?** me demanda une voix sévère.

Sans relever les yeux, je devinai facilement qui s'adressait à moi. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il avait quitté la pièce en furie tout à l'heure.

 **-Je suis un monstre** , chuchotais-je.

L'averse se faisait de plus en plus forte. Soudain, quelque chose se fit délicatement poser sur ma tête et mes épaules. Je relevai doucement la tête. Vêtu maintenant que d'un seul T-shirt, Livaï était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il avait déposé sa veste sur moi pour me protéger de la pluie. Rougissant, je trouvai ce geste plus qu'attentionné.

 **-Un monstre sur lequel je vais parier,** me déclara t-il.

Il tendit ensuite sa main dans ma direction. Je le regardai cependant perplexe, ne sachant pas ce qu'il attendait.

 **-Plus de secret ?**

Je me relevai maladroitement mais souriante avant de lui serrer la main.

 **-Plus de secret** , lui promis-je.

 **-Rentrons maintenant.**

Nous nous exécutions aussitôt, nous dirigeant rapidement vers un endroit où nous serons au sec. Une fois rentrés dans le hall de la base, nous nous séchions à la vas vite. Je lui rendis au passage sa veste en le remerciant. Inévitablement, je rougis de plus bel. Nous comptions monter vers nos chambres quand une conversation nous interpella.

 **-Arrête de poser des questions. Elle n'est pas ici** , râla un soldat.

 **-Vous êtes sûrs ?** demanda une voix masculine.

Cette voix, je la reconnaissais. C'était impossible. Me retournant au ralentis, son regard croisa le mien. Il se détacha de l'emprise des deux soldats avant d'accourir vers moi. Enroulant ses bras autour de mon dos, il posa sa tête au creux de mon cou.

 **-Nous l'avons rencontré pendant notre excursion Caporal** , expliqua l'un des deux soldats en s'adressant à Livaï.

Celui-ci le dévisagea si intensément que si Livaï avait des fusils à la place des pupilles, le garçon qui m'enlaçait serait mort depuis longtemps. Quant à moi, j'étais beaucoup trop préoccupée à m'imaginer des millions de scénarios différents dans ma tête. Il retira ensuite sa tête de mon cou avant de l'avancer à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

 **-Hana,** sanglota t-il **, j'y crois pas.**

J'étais finalement entrain de réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer. Ce n'était pas un rêve. J'étais complétement sans voix mais je réussis tout de même à chuchoter.

 **-Ben ?**

* * *

Hé hé vous l'aviez oublier ce petit Ben, et bien non il est là. Si vous avez cependant des recommandations à me faire, des idées ou des choses que vous voudriez que je change, dites-le moi. Sachant que je me demande dans un futur assez lointain encore, si cette fiction aura besoin d'un lemon ? Enfin bref, à la prochaine ! **  
**


	15. Tensions

**Bonsoir la compagnie ! J'ai toujours la même réaction qu'une gamine à qui on offre un bonbon quand je vois des nouvelles review, alors merci infiniment. Je suis plutôt fière de mon chapitre je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien. J'espère qu'il vous plaira alors sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **-Ben ?**

Le garçon qui m'avait sauvé en s'enfuyant coursé par des titans. Celui que je pensais mort pendant tout ce temps, imaginant quelles souffrances il avait pu enduré. Il se tenait bien face à moi, il était vivant. Je sortis de mes songes quand il se fit soudainement pousser en arrière par Livaï.

 **-T'es qui toi ?** lui demanda t-il.

Ben fronça légèrement les sourcils. Livaï était maintenant devant moi et mon ancien colocataire ne pouvait plus me voir. Il s'approcha alors dangereusement de Livaï qui me cachait, avec détermination. Ben était un peu plus grand que lui et lorsqu'il se plaça pile poil devant son visage, celui de mon Caporal se déforma. Il osait le défier du regard, et ça devant tout le monde. Je devais impérativement intervenir si je ne voulais pas que Ben finisse en pâté pour chat. M'interposant entre les deux, je les poussais légèrement pour qu'ils se détachent. Je soupirai, croyant naïvement que c'était terminé. Malheureusement, Livaï me décala à nouveau du côté. La bataille de regard reprenait et Ben ne montrait aucun signe d'abandon.

 **-Si tu oses refaire ce petit manège avec moi à un autre moment de ta vie, sache que j'y mettrai volontier un terme** , le menaça Livaï.

Sur ces paroles, il se retira. Je ne savais pas si c'était intentionnel ou non mais il me bouscula au passage. Il n'était pas non plus obligé de réagir comme ça. Je regardai Ben d'un air désolé, son regard à lui ne se détacha pas de Livaï.

 **-Qui c'était ?** me demanda t-il.

 **-Le Caporal.**

Il eût un petit silence avant qu'il ne reprenne son sourire habituel.

 **-Peu importe, je t'ai enfin retrouvé !** me dit-il en m'enlaçant une seconde fois.

Hésitante, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou avant de lui rendre son étreinte. M'élancer allait être une habitude pour lui maintenant. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il était heureux de me retrouver et c'était carrément réciproque mais ce geste me gênait tout de même. Par dessus son épaule, j'aperçus Livaï entrain de me dévisager. Il soutint mon regard quelques secondes avant de s'engouffrer dans un des bureaux du couloir. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il y ait des tensions entre eux deux-là. Ils étaient tout deux très importants pour moi.

 **-Tu dois tout m'expliquer depuis le moment où on s'est quitté** , lui chuchotais-je.

Après ça, je le guidai jusqu'à la cafétéria où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà installées. Je ne voyais aucune connaissance alors nous nous installions à une des tables du fond. Il commença alors à me raconter son aventure. Lorsqu'il était poursuivit par ces deux titans, il avait rejoins un trou qu'il avait creusé pour un cas d'urgence comme celui-ci. Ce trou n'étant pas très grand et difficile pour un titan de s'y introduire, c'était son seul moyen de survivre. De plus, il devait certainement être à bout de souffle. Les titans avaient tout de même essayé de l'attraper. Il avait ensuite ressenti que le sol tremblait, comme si les titans étaient tombés. Sortant de sa cachette pour regagner la surface, les titans étaient allongés au sol avec la nuque coupée. Il avait à peine eu le temps de voir les deux soldats s'éloigner au loin qu'il était déjà à nouveau seul dans cette forêt. Il avait ensuite survécu en se construisant une arme, tuant chaque animal qu'il croisait pour se nourrir. L'eau était un peu plus compliquée à trouver mais il avait réussit à s'en procurer. En ce qui concernait la nuit, il dormait soit dans des tapis de feuilles qu'il fabriquait ou des arbres dans lesquels il pouvait grimper. C'est à la fin de son histoire que je réalisai à quel point Ben était un garçon admirable et courageux.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous partions à la rencontre d'Hanji qui nous trouva in extremis une chambre pour Ben. Apparemment c'était la dernière, je ne savais pas ce l'on aurait fait si il ne restait plus aucune chambre de libre. Il était déjà assez tard alors je conseillai à ma retrouvaille de se reposer car je n'avais aucune idée ce qui allait se passer pour lui demain. Il me salua avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de me faire un baiser sur la joue et de s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Je crois qu'il ne comptait pas arrêter de me mettre mal à l'aise pour l'instant. J'étais sur le point de rejoindre ma chambre quand je remarquai Livaï au bout du couloir se diriger vers le balcon du toit. Je n'avais pas réellement eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis mon rétablissement, je décidai donc de le suivre discrètement.

Il était là. Accoudé au muret, perdant son regard dans l'obscurité que nous offrait la nuit. Je m'avançai discrètement à ses côtés. Il m'avait très bien remarqué, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il daigna me lancer un regard. Je pris alors l'initiative de couper ce silence qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

 **-Vous êtes partis bien vite tout à l'heure.**

 **-Je n'avais pas envie d'assister à ça.**

 **-À quoi**? demandais-je confuse.

 **-Vos retrouvailles.**

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse. Il ne lui avait rien fait pour qu'il le haïsse ainsi, enfin mise à part le provoquer. Mais là j'étais aussi impliquée, n'était-il pas content pour moi ?

 **-Pour quelle raison ?**

 **-Peu importe,** soupira t-il **, parlons d'autre chose.**

Je râlai mentalement. Pourquoi il évitait le sujet ? Il n'avait clairement plus envie de parler de ça en tout cas. Ne voulant supporter un nouveau silence, je me creusai la tête à la recherche d'un autre sujet de conversation. En réalité, j'avais une question à lui poser. Une question qui me hantait depuis le jour où il avait arrêté de faire attention à moi.

 **-Pourquoi vous aviez décidé tout à coup de m'ignorer ?**

Ses lèvres restèrent scellées, aucune réponse de sa part. J'avais été stupide de croire qu'il pourrait pour une fois s'ouvrir un petit peu à moi. Je soupirai devant lui, commençant déjà à m'éloigner vers la sortie. Je me stoppai net quand des mots sortirent de sa bouche.

 **-Je me préparais à ta mort.**

Je me raidis sur place, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de sa phrase. Ses mots me donnèrent même des frissons. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

 **-C'est à dire ?** demandais-je en me retournant. **  
**

 **-Merde,** râla t-il **, t'es toujours aussi bête ou quoi ?**

Je boudai intérieurement, il n'était pas non plus obligé de m'insulter. Montrant clairement ma colère, je croisai les bras sur poitrine tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il était toujours aussi évasif et n'allait jamais droit au bout. Je ne pouvais pas tout deviner, il pouvait y avoir pleins de sens à sa maudite phrase.

 **-Retiens seulement que je suis content que tu sois en vie.**

Étonnée, j'entrouvris légèrement la bouche. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct pour une fois. Livaï était l'homme le moins expressif du monde et je pensais même qu'au début il me détestait. Il était toujours là à me rabaisser et à se jouer de moi. Au final, il avait peut être fini par s'attacher.

 **-Je suis contente de vous retrouver aussi** , lui souris-je.

Il me sourit en retour, un sourire sincère. Il posa alors délicatement sa main sur ma tête puis commença à me la caresser. J'essayai de cacher du mieux que je pouvais mes joues rosettes. En vain, car il se moquait déjà de moi. Il me surprenait de jour en jour et j'apprenais petit à petit à enfin voir ses vrais sentiments.

Le lendemain je me réveillai assez tôt. J'étais sensée rejoindre Hanji l'après midi dans le bureau d'Erwin. Je supposais qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur mon pouvoir de titan, ça me rendait tout de même très nerveuse. Ouvrant la porte soupirante, plusieurs personnes me sautèrent dessus. Maladroitement, je tombai en arrière à cause de l'énorme poids qui avait sauté sur moi. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, plusieurs petites têtes étaient suspendues au dessus de la mienne.

 **-Hana tu es vivante !** s'exclama Armin avachit sur moi.

 **-Alors comme ça tu es un titan comme moi ?** cria Eren. **Trop cool !**

 **-J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais plus pouvoir piquer ton pain Hana !** pleura à moitié Sasha.

Ma seule réaction était de les prendre tous les trois dans mes bras. J'étais contente de les revoir. M'aidant ensuite à me relever, je remarquai derrière eux Mikasa et Jean me sourire. La brune m'accueillit avec soulagement dans ses bras tandis que Jean se contentait de me tapoter dans le dos. Il y avait une chose que je n'avais pas prévu. D'après les dires d'Eren, ils étaient déjà au courant.

Nous discutions beaucoup de l'excursion et de leur nouvelle découverte à table. Eren était super enjoué de pouvoir passer encore plus de moments avec moi. Armin me félicita tandis que les autres n'avaient pas de réaction particulière. Je ne savais pas si j'allais poursuivre les mêmes tests qu'Eren mais tout ce que j'espérais était qu'il soit à mes côtés pour m'encourager un maximum. Au loin, Chrysta accompagné de son amie Ymir et de Connie se dirigeaient par ici. La petite blonde me prit dans ses bras tout en sanglotant. Son acolyte féminin me regardait par contre d'un mauvais œil. Elle passa son pouce sous sa gorge, essayant certainement de me faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contente qu'on s'enlace. Quelques minutes plus tard, notre table finit par être complète. Jean décida tout à coup de changer de sujet.

 **-Sinon, elles étaient comment tes retrouvailles avec le Caporal ?** me demanda t-il en montrant celui-ci du doigt derrière nous.

Il avait fais exprès de parler fort pour gagner son attention. Mes camarades rigolèrent à l'entente de la bêtise de Jean. Chacun attendait impatiemment ma réponse. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur Livaï, il me sourit étonnement. Cette harmonie et bonne humeur me faisaient pousser des ailes. Tout le monde était là autour de cette table et ils avaient tous l'air content d'être réunis. Quelques personnes manquaient malheureusement à l'appel, comme Marco et Annie.

 **-Excitantes** , plaisantais-je avec eux.

 **-Tu nous caches des choses dis donc** , enchérit Jean.

Nous continuions à rigoler ainsi. Je notai seulement que Armin était plutôt silencieux. Il s'amusait sans vraiment le faire, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait. Je m'éloignai un peu de la conversation quand Ben fit son entrée dans la salle. Je me levai rapidement avant de lui faire signe de nous rejoindre. Il avait une mine sur son visage qui semblait se demander qui étaient tous ces gens. Une fois à notre hauteur, je me positionnai devant la table puis leur présentai le nouveau venu.

 **-Je vous présente Ben, la personne avec qui je vivais avant d'être amenée ici.**

Étonnés, ils me regardèrent tous avec de yeux grands ouverts. Ils étaient tous enchantés de le rencontrer, sauf un peu moins Eren qui semblait distant avec lui. Nous ne restions pas longtemps avant que Ben ne me demande de le suivre hors de la salle. Je nettoyai rapidement mon plateau avant de le suivre aussitôt dans le couloir. Il voulait savoir si ce qu'il avait entendu à mon sujet était vrai, si j'étais réellement un titan. Je hochai timidement la tête, j'avais peur de sa réaction. À plus grand étonnement, il me confia qu'il ne voyait pas différemment. Il me rassura même en me disant que si en cas de besoin, je pouvais lui demander n'importe quel service. C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part. Notre conversation ne dura pas longtemps car un des soldats lui informa qu'il devait tout de suite rejoindre un entraineur. Le pauvre, il allait devoir traverser en aussi peu de temps tout ce que moi j'avais dû apprendre en plusieurs semaines. À mon tour appelée par Hanji, nous nous dirigions comme prévu vers le bureau d'Erwin.

Une fois arrivées, il nous pria de rentrer. Notre interminable après-midi allait enfin pouvoir débuter. Il me posait pour la plupart du temps des questions sur mes connaissances antérieures de mon pouvoir. Je répondais toujours que je n'étais au courant de rien, seulement les souvenirs de mon père avaient peut être quelque chose à avoir là dedans. Fermant les yeux, il semblait cogiter profondément. Il opta finalement pour l'idée que je commence à m'entraîner et à me transformer avec l'aide d'Hanji, et ça dès demain. Je demandai évidemment si Eren pouvait m'accompagner pendant ces pratiques ainsi que Livaï.

 **-Livaï ?** demanda t-il en arqua un sourcil.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que ma demande puisse être aussi bizarre à ses yeux. Hanji à mes côtés était en trans à l'idée que je puisse évoquer le nom de mon Caporal. Il accepta tout de même avant de très vite changer de sujet. Concernant Ben, il avait été mis au courant de toute l'histoire. Il m'informa qu'il allait suivre le même entraînement quotidien qu'une simple recrue et choisira ensuite sa branche militaire. Notre conversation dériva un peu quand il aborda le sujet du titan femelle.

 **-Nous ne savons toujours pas qui se cache derrière ce titan ou même si il est encore vivant après s'être fait dévorer.**

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, je le laissai continuer son monologue.

 **-Qui penses-tu être derrière tout ça ?**

Sa question était beaucoup plus directe que je ne pensais. Cependant, je n'avais aucune idée de qui pouvait nous trahir ainsi. Je revoyais chaque visage de mes camarades. Je n'imaginais aucun d'eux avouer qu'il avait délibérément tué nos alliés et atteins aux missions de l'humanité.

 **-Je regrette,** m'excusais-je **, je n'en sais rien** ,

Il ferma alors les yeux quelques instants, m'informant que ce n'était pas grave. Les heures déroulèrent à la vitesse grand V, le soir nous rendait déjà visite. Une fois la conversation terminée et les sujets tous abordés, il m'incita à m'en aller et à rejoindre mes camarades. À priori il avait encore des choses à dire à Hanji car celle-ci resta dans son bureau.

Au final, je n'avais réellement rien fait de ma journée. N'ayant pas réellement faim, je décidai de rejoindre directement ma chambre pour penser à autre chose. Qui était réellement ce traitre ? Tandis que je montais encore les escaliers, je remarquai un attroupement devant ma chambre. La porte était grande ouverte. Sur celle-ci y était inscrit au feutre noir "Traitre". À la vue de ce mot, mon cœur loupa un battement. Mon état s'aggrava lorsque j'observai le carnage de la pièce. Il y avait des gribouillis partout sur les murs, m'insultant à chaque fois de traitre, d'ennemi ou d'étrangère. La chaise de mon bureau était complètement cassée, tout comme la plus part de mes fenêtres. Mes rideaux et mes coussins déchirés, mon matelas troué et la salle de bain n'y avait pas non plus échappé. Il y avait de l'eau partout dans la pièce et le miroir à mes pieds était en miettes. J'essayai de prendre sur moi et d'agir indifféremment à ce que je voyais. Mais des larmes commencèrent à couler quand je vis ma cape verte du bataillon d'exploration complètement déchirée, accrochée au mur. Entendant des pas venir dans ma direction, j'essuyai rapidement mes joues. En relevant la tête, j'aperçus le reflet de Livaï dans le miroir. Il était aussi perdu que moi. Lorsqu'il réalisa que je pleurais, il me retourna immédiatement vers lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, je tournai immédiatement la tête du côté. Malheureusement il la replaça bien droite en mettant sa main sur ma joue.

 **-Hé, ce n'est rien d'accord ? Tout ce qui est écrit ici c'est des conneries** , essaya t-il de me rassurer.

Je l'écoutais attentivement tandis que lui essuyait mes larmes. Saisissant ma main, il m'emmena jusqu'à la sortie de ma chambre. Des dizaines de personnes étaient devant ma porte, dont quelques-uns de mes amis. Ils me regardaient tous avec peine, je ne voulais pas qu'on ait pitié de moi. Je n'étais pas faible. Je baissai alors la tête pour éviter que l'on remarque mes yeux bouffis. Soudain, Livaï s'arrêta. Il s'adressa froidement à quiconque pouvait l'entendre.

 **-Celui-là qui a fait ça, je le trouverai et je le tuerai.**

Nul doute qu'il ne plaisantait pas vu le ton de voix qu'il avait pris. Me tenant toujours la main et devant tout le monde, mon cœur se réchauffa légèrement de savoir qu'il m'avait défendu. Il leur ordonna ensuite de tous dégager. Ne voulant avoir affaire à lui, ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt. La seule personne qui venait tout de même dans ma direction était Ben.

 **-Hana qu'est ce que tu..**

Il s'arrêta en plein de milieu de sa phrase, regardant nos doigts entremêlés. Étant soudainement gênée, j'essayai de les lâcher mais Livaï serra encore plus son emprise.

 **-Tu vas dormir où ?** me demanda t-il.

Je haussai les épaules, ne voulant pas utiliser ma voix qui devait maintenant être bien cassante.

 **-Tu veux venir avec..**

 **-Non** , le coupa Livaï.

Il me tira par la main, m'incitant à avancer. J'envoyai un petit regard à Ben, signe que j'étais désolée de le planter là. En silence, j'acceptai de suivre mon Caporal. Il ouvrit alors la porte, me faisant entrer en première dans sa chambre. Il la referma aussitôt avant de lâcher ma main.

 **-Je te propose de rester ici.**

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Dormir dans la même pièce que lui n'allait pas le déranger plus qu'autre chose ?

 **-Et vous allez dormir où du coup ?** demandais-je d'une voix à peine audible. **  
**

 **-Tu iras dans mon lit.. et moi je dormirai sur le canapé.**

Tournant mon regard du côté, je remarquai un canapé à côté de nous. Je devinai facilement qu'il n'était pas très confortable. Le fait que j'allais dormir dans son lit ne me déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Ça me faisait tout de même de la peine de lui infliger ça.

 **-Tu préférés peut être aller dormir avec ton ami Ben ?**

Je relevai la tête, soutenant son regard. Je comprenais aisément qu'il ne voulait pas que je réponde positivement à sa question. Dans mon état normal je me serais bien amusée à le taquiner mais là je n'avais pas du tout le moral. Je secouai alors la tête de droite à gauche. Il soupira finalement avant de défaire son lit. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire, je restai planter là au beau milieu de la pièce.

 **-Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain tu sais.**

 **-Je n'ai pas d'affaires** , lui rappelais-je timidement.

 **-Je vais aller te les chercher.**

Je regardai toujours ailleurs, voulant éviter de croiser son regard. Mes mains étaient toutes les deux jointes, je tortillai mes doigts sous le stress. J'étais plus que gênée. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte; il passa à coté de moi puis se stoppa. Il commença alors à me scruter du regard. Qu'est ce qu'il attendait ?

 **-Aller ne fais pas cette tête** , me déclara t-il en me caressant la tête.

Même étant triste, il arrivait à me mettre dans tous mes états. Tandis qu'il sortait, je rejoignais la salle de bain avant de passer sous la douche. Je restai longtemps, assez longtemps pour me poser un tas de questions. Qui et pourquoi ? À ce que j'en savais, tout le monde n'était pas sensé être au courant que je possédais les pouvoirs d'un titan. Je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais rien fait pourtant. Reprenant mes esprits, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je m'empressai d'éteindre le jet d'eau et de m'enrouler dans une serviette.

 **-Je n'ai trouvé aucun pyjama** , me déclara t-il.

Ça n'allait pas m'aider, beaucoup de mes affaires avaient aussi été déchirées.

 **-Je peux te prêter un de mes pull si tu veux.**

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix tout de façon. J'acceptai alors sa proposition. Lorsqu'il en trouva enfin un, il ouvrit légèrement la porte puis le jeta dans la pièce. Ayant bien vérifié que la porte était fermée, j'enlevai ma serviette avant de mettre son habit sur moi. C'était un pull beige qui m'allait jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé de m'envoyer des sous-vêtements en même temps. Timidement, j'ouvrai doucement la porte. Lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Livaï, je le remarquai entrain d'observer mes jambes. Voulant penser à autre chose et n'ayant pas eu ma taquinerie de la journée, je décidai de m'amuser. Frottant légèrement mes jambes, je lui montrai un visage des plus innocents tout en me cachant derrière une de mes manches.

 **-Vous avez oublié de me donner quelque chose.**

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais face à un Livaï désorienté. Bouche à peine entrouverte, j'aurais pu parier avoir vu de la gêne sur son visage. Me regardant toujours de haut en bas, j'optai finalement de mettre un terme à ma blague.

 **-Je plaisante** , me moquais-je.

Furieux, il passa à côté de moi en me bousculant pour ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je jouais peut être un peu trop avec le feu.

Je dirais qu'une trentaine de minutes passèrent et il n'était toujours pas sortis. Qu'est ce qu'il mettait du temps à se laver. Étant assez fatiguée, je ne l'attendais pas pour me mettre dans son lit. Ses draps étaient chauds et confortables. Je reconnus tout de suite son odeur lorsque je posai la tête sur son coussin. Bizarrement, j'étais incroyablement bien dans son lit. Je fermai rapidement les yeux avant d'essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Un certain temps passa mais je n'étais toujours pas endormie. C'était seulement au bout de presque 1h que Livaï sortit enfin de la salle de bains. Je gardai les yeux fermés, faisant mine de dormir. Je le sentis alors s'assoir sur le matelas. Vu que j'étais du côté, il devait certainement se trouver devant moi, au niveau de mon ventre. Il replaça une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de soupirer.

 **-T'es vraiment qu'une idiote.**

* * *

 **Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écris ce genre de scène de fin entre Hana et le Caporal. J'avais juste un besoin maladif de gêné Livaï voilà tout. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews et je vous dis à samedi prochain !  
**


	16. Merci

**Chers lectrices, après des heures de correction je vous sers enfin le 16ème chapitre sur un plateau. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous allez aimer alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Me réveillant agréablement bien, dormir dans les draps de mon Caporal m'avait quelque peu rassuré. Cependant je ne pouvais en dire autant de lui. Il avait dû s'allonger inconfortablement sur ce petit canapé. M'étirant à mon aise, je me mise assise. Je pensais à ce moment là voir la personne qui m'avait hébergé mais la pièce était au contraire complètement vide. Je me frottai plusieurs fois les yeux avant de rejoindre la salle de bains. Me mouillant un peu la figure, je fixai mon propre reflet dans le miroir. J'avais appris récemment que j'étais un titan. J'avais ensuite retrouvé Ben et aussi survécu à une mort inévitable, et ça sans savoir comment. Je soupirai rien qu'en y repensant. Une fois débarbouillée, je me dirigeai vers la table sur laquelle une boule de vêtements était posée. Je fouillai un instant à la recherche d'une tenue convenable mais je ne trouvais malheureusement aucun pantalon. Livaï n'étant pas là, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'aller m'en chercher un moi-même. Cependant, j'étais toujours seulement vêtue d'un pull. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas m'amuser à chercher dans ses affaires. Alors je préférai retourner dans ma propre chambre. C'est en ouvrant doucement la porte que j'observai si la voie était libre dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne. Je me dépêchai donc de traverser le peu de route avant de finalement entrer dans ma chambre.

C'était vraiment le bordel. Les insultes gravées un peu partout sur les murs me rappelaient bien vite ma tristesse d'hier. Qui aurait bien pu m'en vouloir à ce point ? J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas une personne que je connaissais. La porte ne pouvant être fermée, je devais me dépêcher de prendre ce que j'étais venue chercher et me tirer illico d'ici. Me mettant à genoux, je cherchai en bas de mon armoire quelques pantalons et d'autres vêtements en plus. Si on me voyait maintenant avec ma boule de fringue entre les bras, on pourrait croire que je partais en voyage dans un autre monde. Alors que non, j'allais juste dans la pièce à côté. Une fois mes affaires choisies, je me levai. Cependant un sifflement me perturba. Je pivotai automatiquement ma tête vers la porte de ma chambre.

 **-Jolies jambes.**

Rouge pivoine, je me relevai maladroitement en faisant au passage tomber la plus part de mes vêtements. Ben était là entrain de me regarder si je pouvais dire à moitié nue. Le rose sur ses joues me laissait croire qu'il était tout aussi gêné, mais certainement pas plus que moi. Me dépêchant de ramasser mes affaires, je me dirigeai vers lui.

 **-Bonjour** , lui dis-je timidement.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue au juste ?** me demanda t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu sa mimique. Son geste m'arracha un petit sourire. Ma réaction attisa évidemment sa curiosité.

 **-Quoi ?** me demanda t-il hésitant. **Pourquoi tu rigoles ?**

 **-Oh parce que..**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que quelqu'un me tira en arrière par le bras. Tournant la tête, j'aperçus Livaï avec un visage déformé par la colère. Il me serrait un peu trop fort à mon goût. Il ouvrit violemment sa porte de chambre avant de limite me jeter à l'intérieur. Je manquai presque de trébucher.

 **-T'es complètement stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?** me cria t-il en claquant la porte.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement le ton qu'il prenait avec moi. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas à m'interrompre en pleine conversation, surtout avec Ben.

 **-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?** m'exaspérais-je. **  
**

**-Tu trouves ça normal peut être de te balader à moitié à poil ? Je te rappelle que t'es pas toute seule ici.**

Il n'avait pas totalement tord mais la personne sur qui j'étais tombée aurait bien pu être pire. Ce n'était pas comme si un inconnu m'avait vu ou encore pire, si Erwin m'avait aperçu vêtue de cette manière. Je chassai rapidement ses pensées de mon esprit, la peur de pouvoir imaginer la scène.

 **-Ce n'était que Ben,** lui dis-je en soupirant.

Ma réponse l'énerva encore plus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et les traits de son visage se tirèrent d'avantage. Je n'aurais peut être pas du dire ça en fin de compte.

 **-Que ? Et tu crois que ton petit Ben est aussi innocent que tu le prétends ?** me questionna t-il ironiquement.

 **-Exactement.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que je me retrouvai sur ses épaules. Il s'était jeté aussitôt sur moi à l'entente de ma réponse. Étant en sac à patate, mon haut se releva inévitablement. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'il ne tourne pas la tête. Je me débattis comme que je pouvais mais il me tenait fermement avec son bras autour de ma taille. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bains avant de me poser contre le carrelage. Postérieur au sol, il referma aussitôt la porte. Je me précipitai vers celle-ci, essayant d'appuyer sur la poignée. Il était entrain de la bloquer cet idiot.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?** criais-je irritée.

 **-Tu es punie.**

 **-Pardon ?**

J'aurais pu trouvé sa réplique marrante mais j'étais plus qu'énervée sur le coup. Pour qui se prenait-il ? J'entendis tout à coup quelque chose cogner contre la porte. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il avait exprès mis une chaise pour pas que je sorte ?

 **-Tu vas réfléchir à ta connerie un moment.**

 **-Vous m'avez pris pour votre gosse ?** m'énervais-je. **  
**

**-Heureusement que tu ne l'es pas.**

Oui heureusement. Quel père se comporterait de cette façon avec sa fille ? Ce type était trop cruel. J'avais beau lui crier de vouloir sortir, ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Je l'entendais parfois se déplacer, s'éloigner puis revenir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était entrain de mijoter. J'abandonnai au bout d'une dizaine de minutes avant de m'assoir au pied de la porte. Qui avais tord qui avait raison dans cette histoire ?

 **-Vous vous énervez vraiment pour rien** , chuchotais-je.

 **-Tu recommences ?**

 **-Vous m'avez bien vu dans cette tenue,** me défendais-je **. Personne n'en a fait tout un plat.**

 **-Moi je sais que je ne te ferais rien.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** demandais-je vexée. **Je vous dégoute à ce point ?**

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me rassurer. Il préféra à la place éviter le sujet en me faisant un chantage digne d'un enfant de pas plus de 5 ans.

 **-Si tu t'excuses, j'ouvrirai la porte.**

 **-M'excuser de quoi au juste ?**

 **-De ta.. stupidité.**

J'étais une vraie tête de mule et je pensais que prendre la défense de Ben était tout à fait légitime. D'un autre côté, il était un garçon. Enfin plutôt un homme et c'était ça mon problème. Je le voyais toujours comme le petit Ben avec lequel j'avais grandi pendant toutes ces années. Évidemment que j'avais pris l'habitude de tout partager avec lui. Les temps avaient changé et nous étions pratiquement tous les deux des adultes. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, je finis par lâcher l'affaire puis donnai raison à Livaï.

 **-Je m'excuse de ma.. stupidité** , dis-je légèrement irritée.

Il ouvrit instantanément la porte. Mon dos n'étant plus appuyé, je me rattrapai par réflexe en mettant mes mains au sol. Je me retournai vers lui, rencontrant son regard toujours aussi froid que tout à l'heure.

 **-Fais ce que tu veux jusqu'à 13h. Rejoins nous ensuite Hanji et moi au puits** , m'ordonna t-il avant de sortir directement en claquant la porte.

Il n'était pas obligé d'être aussi méchant avec moi. Me relevant nonchalante, je remarquai que les affaires que j'avais précédemment fait tomber étaient soigneusement pliées et empilées sur le lit. Aurait-il été une femme de ménage dans une autre vie ? Je lâchai un petit rictus. Quel maniaque. Rapidement, je m'habillai pour ensuite à mon tour quitter cette chambre.

Sur ma route, je rencontrai Eren et Armin. Contents de me voir, ils me sourirent en me saluant. Nous décidions alors de passer la matinée ensemble à discuter un peu de tout et d'ensuite manger avec le reste du groupe. Je me retrouvai donc à table avec en plus Mikasa, Jean et Sasha. Nous parlions évidemment de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ainsi que du présumé coupable. Aucun de nous n'avait d'idée quant à la personne qui aurait pu faire ça. J'avais inévitablement eu droit à une des multiples blagues perverses de Jean. Évidemment, ils étaient bien sûr tous au courant de l'endroit où j'avais dormi. En repensant à Livaï, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas dans la salle. Pourtant son escouade entière était présente ainsi qu'Hanji. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils quand je remarquai un détail que j'aurais du voir plutôt. Petra n'était pas là non plus. C'était peut être une coïncidence mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Après tout, ce n'était pas mes affaires.

L'heure à laquelle je devais rejoindre mes supérieurs sonna. Je me dirigeai hâtivement vers l'endroit précédemment demandé par Livaï. Je pouvais déjà apercevoir au loin Hanji entrain de sautiller partout et le reste de l'escouade complètement blasé à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle me remarqua, Hanji accourut dans ma direction aussi vite que j'eus du mal à percevoir ses pieds.

 **-Hana tu es prête pour ta première fois ?** me cria t-elle en claquant des mains.

Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de tourner ses phrases bizarrement. Je lui hochai la tête, bien sûr que j'étais prête. M'incitant à rejoindre une des tables, elle m'expliqua le but de cet après-midi. Je devais essayer de reproduire la même chose que Eren, c'est à dire me transformer en me mordant la main. Je trouvais ça absurde sur le moment mais je ne pouvais pas lâcher mon sérieux maintenant. Il était aussi préférable que je m'imagine un but précis sinon la transformation échouerait probablement. Une fois à l'intérieur du puits, elle me fit signe de commencer. J'amenai alors ma main près de mon visage puis mordis l'un de mes doigts. Vu la force avec laquelle j'avais mordu, il ne saignait même pas. J'avais un peu de mal au début à m'infliger mes propres blessures. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, le sang commença à faire son apparition. J'avais mordu assez fort pour que mon pouce soit complètement ensanglanté. Je fermai ensuite les yeux, pensant fortement que mon but était de sortir d'ici, que je devais à tout prix m'échapper de ce puits. Ne sentant rien de spécial, j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais toujours humaine. Je me mordis alors une seconde ainsi qu'une troisième fois. Je n'y arrivais pas et je sentais la colère bouillir au fond de moi. Mes coups de dents étaient de plus en plus violents, mes mains se retrouvèrent recouvertes de sang.

 **-Je n'y arrive pas !** criais-je.

La tête d'Hanji apparue au dessus de moi. Un peu déçue, elle me fit signe qu'elle allait me remonter. Le ciel qui était tout à l'heure bleu était déjà devenu plus foncé. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Elle m'aida alors gentiment à sortir du puits, l'air complètement dépité.

 **-Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?** se plaignit-elle en se tirant les cheveux.

 **-Peut être que je ne suis pas réellement un titan..**

Elle se stoppa net. Son sourire habituel avait disparu. Elle se dirigea déterminée vers moi avant de me prendre par les épaules.

 **-Tu es capable de grandes choses Hana, il te faut juste de l'ambition !**

 **-J'en ai !  
**

 **-Non ! Tu as peur de te transformer. Tu as peur d'être dans la peau de ses monstres !** s'énerva t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Je baissai alors la tête, déçue de mon incompétence. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être inutile. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de me rassurer en me disant que Eren n'avait pas non plus réussi du premier coup. Seulement, ça me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il s'agissait de moi et je détestais ne pas réussir ce que j'entreprenais. Voyant ma moue triste, elle finit par soupirer en posant sa main sur ma tête.

 **-Ton corps te dit oui mais ton mental te dit non. Il faut que tu aies un peu plus confiance en toi petite soldate** , me sourit-elle.

Ses paroles me redonnèrent instantanément du courage. Cette femme avait un don, c'était sûr. Je comptais bien lui prouver ce que je valais en réussissant à ma prochaine tentative. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je remarque au loin Livaï arriver avec Petra à ses côtés. Je crois qu'il avait largement dépassé l'heure du rendez-vous.

 **-Alors ?** dit-il en regardant Hanji.

Pour qui se prenait-il au juste ? Le fait qu'il se pointe comme une fleur en retard et en plus en demandant comment ça s'était passé m'irritait au plus haut point. Prise d'un élan d'audace, je décidai de répondre à la place de la brune.

 **-Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.**

Toutes les personnes autour de moi restèrent sous le choc. Je pouvais clairement le voir grâce à leur bouches à moitié ouverte et leur yeux écarquillés. Je venais délibérément de le tutoyer, je m'en fichais complétement. Lui me regardait impassible, sans dire un mot. Au fond de moi, j'étais énervée qu'il ait préféré rester avec elle plutôt que de venir m'assister. Peut être que si il avait été là, je me serai donnée plus de mal à la tâche. Il avait pourtant été très précis, je devais le rejoindre lui et Hanji.

 **-Ne parle pas comme ça au Caporal !** s'énerva la rousse à ses côtés.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait à celle là ? Elle avait déjà l'air sur les nerfs, je doutais que ma simple réplique l'avait énervé à ce point. Voulant me montrer insolente, je lui répondis sans mâcher mes mots.

 **-À ce que je sache tu es à juste titre, un soldat comme moi. Donc ne me donne pas d'ordre, je fais ce que je veux.  
**

Sortant subitement sa lame, elle la pointa vers moi.

 **-Sale petite..**

 **-Arrête** , lui ordonna Livaï en la retenant par le bras.

 **-Petra tu ne devrais pas la provoquer dans cet état** , la conseilla Hanji un peu perdue.

Le regard de la rousse se posa sur mes mains ensanglantées. Contre toute attente, elle posa la sienne sur sa hanche avant de ricaner.

 **-Tu crois me faire peur ?** me demanda t-elle hautainement.

Je serrai les poings, au point que mes phalanges en devinrent blanches. Peut être que si je me concentrais assez et imaginais que mon but était de faire du mal à Petra, ma transformation réussirait. Sans réfléchir je m'avançai hâtivement vers elle, ramenant ma main près de ma bouche.

 **-Ne fait pas ça** , me dit froidement Livaï.

J'avais pratiquement les dents posées sur mon pouce quand sa mise en garde parvint à mes oreilles. Le goût du sang prenait déjà possession de ma langue. Petra s'agitait dans les bras de Livaï, la retenant de me sauter dessus. Les soldats autour de moi avaient leur épées de sortie, prêts à intervenir à tout moment. Cette situation ne me plaisait pas mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ravalant ma fierté, j'éloignai ma main.

 **-Vas-y transforme toi,** me menaça t-elle. **Je** **te tuerai !**

 **-Arrête tes conneries,** lui répondis-je impassible **, je te boufferai avant.**

Elle ne me faisait aucunement peur. Repensant aux mots de Hanji, je me disais que si j'avais essayé de me transformer ça n'aurait probablement pas marcher. Mon corps était énervé mais mon mental me disait que Livaï détesterait me voir en titan pour une raison aussi futile. Je me maudis intérieurement d'être aussi faible en sa présence.

 **-Je vais y aller Hanji désolée** , lui indiquais-je.

Elle m'affirma que ce n'était pas grave et que nous aurons toute la journée de demain pour recommencer. Elle me conseilla ensuite de passer à l'infirmerie pour mettre un bandage autour de mes doigts. C'était ce que je comptais faire de toute façon. En passant au côté de Livaï, je ne laissai même pas trainer mon regard sur sa personne. J'adressai tout de même en partant un petit avertissement à ma nouvelle rivale.

 **-N'ose plus jamais me provoquer.**

Je l'entendis râler mais j'étais déjà bien trop loin pour prendre la peine de me retourner et de lui répondre. Comme on dit, le plus intelligent se tait.

J'atteignis rapidement l'infirmerie en ne croisant personne sur mon chemin. Il était déjà pratiquement l'heure du dîner. La plus part de mes camarades devaient certainement être entrain de manger. J'espérais juste que Ben n'était pas trop en colère du fait que je l'avais laissé en plan ce matin. Il devait traverser de dures journées lui aussi à rattraper son retard. Le plus compliqué pour lui allait sûrement être la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Il était déjà bien assez entraîné niveau corps à corps. Je stoppai bien vite mes pensées sur Ben quand je trouvai dans l'un des tiroirs plusieurs bandages ainsi que du désinfectant. Je les appliquai sur mes doigts avant de refermer la porte de l'infirmerie. Mon ventre se mettant à gargouiller, je me dirigeai vers le self histoire de me changer les idées. Je priai juste de ne pas croiser l'autre idiote sur ma route.

J'étais à présent entrain de déguster mon plat avec un Ben plus que ravi de m'accompagner dans mon repas. Je l'avais croisé sur le chemin et il m'avait gentiment invité à dîner avec lui. Cherchant un sujet de conversation, je lui demandai comment sa journée s'était passée. Sans surprise, elle avait été bondé de différents entraînements. Je lui racontai à mon tour brièvement la mienne en passant en outre quelques détails sur Livaï. D'ailleurs celui-ci fit son entrée avec son escouade au même moment. Il me remarqua tout de suite et étonnement, il quitta son groupe pour avancer dans ma direction. Faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, je me mise à contempler étrangement mon assiette.

 **-Est ce qu'on peut aller parler ?** me demanda t-il à voix basse.

 **-Pas pour l'instant** , lui répondis-je sans le regarder.

 **-Alors qu..**

 **-Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas vous parlez** , le coupa Ben.

Livaï posa son regard froid sur lui, il était effrayant. Ben ne devrait pas essayer de s'imposer face à lui, c'était comme creuser sa propre tombe.

 **-Surveille ta bouche,** rétorqua froidement mon Caporal **. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me parler.**

Tout ça allait très vite dégénérer si personne n'intervenait. Livaï avait réponse à tout tandis que Ben avait toujours eu la langue bien pendue.

 **-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez m'enfermer dans votre chambre moi aussi ?** lui demanda t-il d'un air arrogant.

Ben allait trop loin, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire de telles choses. Je comptais m'interposer mais Livaï mit sa main devant mon visage, signe que je devais rester à ma place. D'un geste vif il attrapa le col de Ben, le faisant se relever par la même occasion.

 **-Tu te prends pour qui petite merde ?** s'énerva mon supérieur.

 **-Ok c'est bon arrêtez maintenant** , dis-je finalement en les poussant chacun de leur côté.

L'intervention de Livaï avait attiré la curiosité des autres soldats vers notre table et pratiquement tout le monde maintenant assistait à notre spectacle. Contre toute attente, Ben ricana. Il se détacha ensuite de l'étreinte de Livaï avant de regarder un peu partout autour de lui.

 **-Maintenant que la plus part des gens nous regarde, j'aurais une petite question pour vous.**

 **-Ben** , l'interpellais-je.

Ce qu'il était entrain de faire me dérangeait fortement. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette facette de lui. Il agissait toujours comme ça quand quelqu'un avait le malheur de trop l'énerver. Il se mettait à parler haut et fort tout en crachant des paroles blessantes, tout ça dans le même et unique but d'humilier la personne en face de lui. Ne faisant cependant pas attention à moi, il continua de parler.

 **-Vous n'avez pas honte d'avoir des vues sur une gamine ?**

Plusieurs chuchotement me parvinrent à mes oreilles. Ben était entrain de dire et faire n'importe quoi surtout. Une petit silence s'installa entre nous trois. Je comptais le briser en essayant de calmer les tensions mais Livaï me devança.

 **-Je n'ai pas..**

 **-Arrêtez de mentir. Celui qui ne remarque pas ça est un putain d'aveugle ! Je suis ici depuis hier et je l'ai vu !** s'exclama t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

 **-Tu dis n'importe quoi Ben !** m'énervais-je à mon tour.

 **-Et toi t'es tellement stupide que tu ne le remarque pas non plus !**

Sa réponse me refroidit totalement. Je savais qu'il ne le pensait pas, il le disait seulement parce que j'avais essayé de défendre Livaï à l'instant. Ses fausses accusations étaient beaucoup trop grosses pour être vraies. Il voulait salir sa réputation, c'est tout. Franchement, qui pourrait le croire de toute façon ? Livaï et moi avions une relation particulière mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait pas de vues sur moi. À mes côtés, son regard s'assombrissait de plus en plus. J'avais même peur qu'il finisse par le frapper.

 **-Ne lui parle pas comme ça** , le menaça Livaï en serrant ses poings.

 **-Je lui parle comme je veux.**

D'un pas rapide, Livaï se dirigea vers lui. Au dernier moment je me faufilai entre les deux, faisant face à Livaï. Je lui demandai alors d'arrêter tout de suite, que ce n'était pas la peine. Je n'eus qu'un simple regard froid en réponse. Il devait se demander pourquoi est ce que j'étais entrain de défendre quelqu'un qui venait juste de m'insulter. Je ne le défendais pas, c'était juste que je connaissais déjà le résultat de cette bagarre. Ben allait morfler. Livaï était toujours à la limite de perdre le contrôle tandis que Ben derrière moi ne faisait que de le provoquer encore plus. Je tentai alors le tout pour le tout en lui promettant qu'une fois à la chambre nous parlerions tranquillement. Il sembla se détendre un peu, acceptant finalement de se retourner tout en soupirant. Je pensais que tout ça était enfin terminé jusqu'à ce que Ben lui envoie un énième pic.

 **-Ouais c'est ça, retournez dans votre chambre. Retournez la bais..**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot que Livaï se retourna rapidement et lui assena un violent coup de poing. N'importe qui aurait pu s'évanouir avec la force qu'il avait utilisé. Saignant à présent du nez, il avait l'air un peu sonné cependant Ben ne flancha pas. Cependant, je n'étais d'aucune utilité face à deux brutes pareils. Heureusement pour moi, les membres de l'escouade de Livaï bloquèrent rapidement Ben. Ils le tenaient fermement, il ne pouvait plus rien faire mis à part se calmer.

 **-C'est bon,** se débattit Ben **, c'est bon je me calme.**

Ils le lâchèrent tout de même hésitants tandis que Livaï faisait déjà demi-tour. Je criai victoire trop vite car Livaï se retourna à nouveau. Un air déterminé sur le visage, il décida à son tour de le provoquer une dernière fois.

 **-Tu parles beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui était mort à ses yeux jusqu'à maintenant.**

La scène se déroula en un instant. Les membres de l'escouade Livaï s'étaient déjà assez éloignés pour laisser le temps à Ben de passer à l'action. Il se précipita vers le dos de Livaï, armé du couteau avec lequel il avait mangé. Je ne savais pas si j'avais agi par instinct ou non, mais je m'étais jetée entre les deux en fermant les yeux. Je serrai les dents, j'attendais de sentir la lame s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Ben était beaucoup trop près pour faire marche arrière. Soudain, j'entendis des cris, des cris d'horreurs. Ouvrant nerveusement les yeux, je notai que mes doigts saignaient à nouveau. Des goutes de sang perlaient au sol sur le bois. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Les regards que je croisais étaient tous plus terrifiés les uns que les autres. Ben et Livaï étaient tout aussi ahuris. J'observai alors mon bras avant d'être moi même horrifiée de ce que je voyais. Mon membre était complètement enfoncé dans une sorte de main rouge géante dans laquelle le couteau de Ben y était enfoncé. C'était moi qui avait fait apparaître ça ? Me mordre avait tellement été un réflexe que je ne m'en rappelais même pas. J'avais seulement pensé que mon seul et unique but était de protéger Livaï. Ma transformation avait finalement réussi, pas au bon moment j'avais envie de dire. J'aurais pu crier de joie et clamer ma réussite auprès d'Hanji cependant les regards de tout ces soldats me faisaient rapidement revenir à la réalité. Ils me fixaient tous avec dégout. Prise de panique, je retirai maladroitement mon bras de cette substance. Par réflexe, j'accourus à toute allure hors de la pièce. Quelques personnes m'appelèrent mais je m'en fichais.

J'ouvris rapidement la porte de la chambre de Livaï avant de me jeter dans les draps de son lit. Je recouvrai chaque passerelle de ma peau, me recroquevillant sur moi-même. J'avais peur. Peur de moi même, peur des regards des autres, peur de la réaction de Livaï. Pour me détendre, je décidai de fermer les yeux.

Je me réveillai en panique quelques heures plus tard. Je venais de faire un cauchemar dans lequel les auteurs de la destruction de ma chambre venaient me récupérer et me kidnapper. Je me relevai alors furtivement, transpirante avec une respiration saccadée. Livaï toujours éveillé se précipita vers moi. N'était-il pas sensé m'en vouloir ?

 **-Est ce que ça va ?** me demanda t-il paniqué.

 **-J'ai fait un cauchemar,** lui avouais-je toujours à bout de souffle **. J'ai peur qu'ils viennent.**

 **-Qui ça ?**

 **-Les personnes qui veulent me kidnapper** , répondis-je et enroulant mes bras autour de mes genoux.

 **-Personne ne viendra Hana.**

Je stoppai soudainement ma panique à l'entente de ses mots. Entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche me faisait toujours quelque chose.

 **-Jamais je ne les laisserai faire** , me rassura t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je hochai timidement la tête en rougissant. Le doux contact de sa main me rassurait tellement. Malheureusement, il se releva rapidement avant de repartir de là où il venait. J'avais besoin de plus. Je voulais qu'il me rassure plus. Les mots suivants sortirent tout seuls de ma bouche.

 **-Restez avec moi !  
**

Il devait certainement se méprendre. Je ne voulais pas simplement qu'il veille sur moi, je voulais qu'il se couche à côté de moi. J'essayai alors de lui faire comprendre du mieux que je pouvais. D'abord choqué, il me fixa un instant avant de me répondre.

 **-Non, non ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

 **-S'il vous plaît,** le suppliais-je timidement.

Il me regarda un instant avant de soupirer. Se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers son lit, je pris l'initiative de me décaler du côté. Il s'assit puis se coucha délicatement sur le dos. J'étais un peu gênée et bien consciente que je venais de lui demander de dormir avec moi. Hésitante, je me couchai à mon tour. Sans demander sa permission, je me collai contre lui. Il n'émit aucun signe de mécontentement alors je restai telle que j'étais. Mon front était contre son épaule quand je lui chuchotai ces quelques mots.

 **-Merci d'être toujours là pour moi.**

Je ne m'attendais à aucune réponse en particulier et surtout pas celle-là.

 **-Merci à toi de m'avoir protégé.**

* * *

 **Oui, oui oui oui c'est toi que je pointe du doigt, celle qui a lu ce chapitre. N'essaye pas de me cacher que tu voulais que Livaï et Hana finisse dans le même lit. Bande de perverses. Sinon, désolé pour ceux qui aimait Ben mais il fallait bien que Livaï frappe quelqu'un. N'oubliez pas que j'accepte avec GRANDE joie les reviews alors n'hésitez pas. À la prochaine !  
**


	17. Sentiment

****Bon, à ce que je vois Ben et Petra ne sont pas très aimés par mes lectrices. Je vous promets de très prochainement les brûler vifs sur un bûcher. Mais pas tout de suite parce que j'en ai encore besoin ! Pour me faire pardonner de mes méchants personnages, je vous ai fait un chapitre POV Livaï. Ah et n'oubliez pas que les chapitres comme ça retrace la même journée que dans le chapitre précédemment. Non parce qu'en relisant le début de mon chapitre je me suis dis " mais attends, je les ai pas fait s'endormir ensemble dans le chapitre 16 ? " Du coup n'oubliez pas ! Bon et bien bonne lecture comme d'habitude.****

* * *

 _ ** **POV Livaï****_

 **-Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme ce matin Caporal.**

Je me servais un café lorsque la seule femme de mon équipe m'adressa la parole. Son visage se traduisait par de l'inquiétude et de la colère. Je ne savais pas si elle était déjà au courant que la gamine avait dormi dans ma chambre. Dans le doute, je lui répondis évasivement.

 **-Oui, j'ai mal dormi.**

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à perdre pour me justifier auprès d'elle. Je m'échappai alors rapidement afin de m'installer à une des tables. J'avais incroyablement mal dormi sur ce canapé et mes courbatures me le rappelaient à chaque secondes. Je n'avais cependant pas eu le choix, je n'allais tout de même pas dormir avec elle. Je pense que même si elle m'avait demandé, je n'aurais pas accepté. Ramenant lentement ma tasse près de la bouche, quelqu'un me sauta littéralement sur les épaules. Je manquai d'ailleurs de renverser tout le contenu sur ma chemise. Cette même personne me chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

 **-Alors, cette nuit en amoureux ?**

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de la binoclarde. Lui lançant un regard froid, elle avait l'air encore plus joyeuse que d'habitude. Je lâchai quelques jurons à son sujet tandis qu'elle en profita pour s'assoir en face de moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie aujourd'hui. Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur le creux de ses mains, arborant un air surexcitée.

 **-Vous avez fait quoi ?** me demanda t-elle bave au menton.

 **-On n'a pas dormi ensemble** , râlais-je.

Déçue, elle se mit à bouder dans son coin. À quoi elle s'attendait ? Me concentrant à nouveau sur mon café, j'avalai quelques gorgés de ce qu'il en restait. Soudain, elle retira ses lunettes avant de les déposer délicatement sur la table. Je soupirai déjà de notre future conversation. Elle faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle voulait me parler d'un sujet sérieux.

 **-Tu vas faire comment à ce sujet ?** me demanda t-elle.

Je posai mon regard sur le sien, reposant ma tasse sur la table.

 **-Quel sujet ?** râlais-je.

 **-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je parle de toi et elle.**

Je n'aimais pas parler de moi ni de ce que je ressentais. Même si je savais très bien de qui elle parlait, si elle comptait insister sur ce sujet elle allait vite se retrouver seule à cette table. Irrité, je lui répondis qu'il n'y avait rien à faire puisqu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi. Fronçant les sourcils, Hanji me montrait une facette d'elle que je ne connaissais pas. Elle se leva d'un seul coup avant de claquer ses mains sur la table.

 **-Tu devrais te voir ! Tu verrais sûrement de quoi je parle** , cria t-elle un peu trop fort.

Quelques têtes s'étaient retournées dans notre direction. Je jouais l'innocent car je ne me comprenais pas moi même. J'affectionnais cette fille et c'était tout, fin de l'histoire. Hanji se leva sans dire un mot de plus. Je pensais être enfin tranquille mais elle se retourna une nouvelle fois.

 **-Dis-lui qu'à 13h je l'attendrai au puits ! Et tu ferais mieux de venir, ça serait un bon encouragement si tu étais présent.**

Sur ces mots, elle quitta définitivement la pièce. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me dise ce que je devais faire. J'aurais pris l'initiative de venir moi même de toute façon.

Une fois ma tasse vide, je me levai avant de repartir vers ma chambre. Peut être qu'elle était enfin debout. Je n'avais pas pu me résigner à la réveiller tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air d'être tellement endormie.

J'étais à proximité de ma chambre lorsque je l'aperçus seulement vêtue de mon pull. J'aurai pu y être indifférent jusqu'à ce que je remarque le garçon avec qui elle était. C'était Ben, il se rinçait bien l'œil d'ailleurs. Je commençai à m'énerver quand elle se rapprocha de lui pour rigoler, comme si de rien n'était. Je serrai le poing, ses rires raisonnaient toujours dans le couloir. Combien de temps allait-elle rester là au juste ? À bout de patience, mon instinct prit les devants. Je me dirigeai d'un pas ferme dans sa direction avant de lui attraper le bras. Croisant le regard de son ami, la seule envie qui me menaçait était de lui refaire la figure. Je la tirai jusqu'à ma chambre sans lui adresser la parole pour violemment la pousser à l'intérieur.

 **-T'es complètement stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?** lui criais-je en claquant la porte.

Cette phrase sortit de ma bouche automatiquement. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais aussi énervé pour une si petite chose. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle osa me répondre.

 **-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?**

Je crois qu'elle était vraiment stupide. Je lui expliquai alors bêtement que de se balader dans cette tenue n'était pas vraiment la plus brillante des idées. Elle aurait pu facilement tomber sur quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions. Je fronçai sévèrement les sourcils lorsque j'entendis sa réponse.

 **-Ce n'était que Ben** , soupira t-elle.

Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? Il était déjà plus âgé qu'elle ce qui augmentait la probabilité qu'il tente quelque chose. Tous les hommes étaient pareils et ça n'excluait pas ce type. M'énervant d'avantage, elle continua à clamer qu'elle avait raison. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je soulevai ses jambes avant de la balancer sur mon épaule. Elle avait beau s'agiter et gesticuler dans tous les sens, je la tenais fermement. Ouvrant la porte de salle de bain, je la déposai à l'intérieur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, je l'enfermai dedans en bloquant moi même la poignée. Elle me demanda alors en criant ce que je foutais. C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce que je foutais ? J'agissais vraiment bizarrement.

 **-Tu es punie** , était-ce la seule phrase qui sortit de ma bouche.

Elle devait me prendre pour un déjanté. Tandis qu'elle blablatait toute seule, je bloquai la porte avec la chaise de mon bureau. Discutant toujours avec elle-même, je partis chercher les affaires qu'elle avait fait tombé par ma faute dans le couloir. Ben étant toujours là, je le bousculai intentionnellement sur mon passage. Je m'abaissai avant de ramasser les quelques vêtements qui se trouvait au sol.

 **-Ne croyez pas qu'elle est à vous** , m'interpella t-il.

Je le dévisageai intensément. Il aimait me provoquer. Je le savais car je sentais que pour rien au monde il baisserait son regard devant moi. Soupirant, il fit demi-tour avant de descendre les escaliers. Je le regardais s'éloigner, repensant à ses paroles.

 **-Je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas à moi, merdeux.**

En revenant dans la chambre, elle était silencieuse. Elle avait peut être finalement compris sa faute. Je déposai ses habits sur la table en prenant soin de les plier proprement un par un. Je me détestais intérieurement de m'occuper autant de quelqu'un autre que moi.

 **-Vous vous énervez vraiment pour rien** , chuchota t-elle.

Elle était en tord. Je ne comptais pas m'attarder sur son cas tant qu'elle ne me disait pas clairement que j'avais raison. Elle essaya de se justifier en amenant le fait que moi je l'avais déjà vu comme ça et pourtant personne n'en faisait tout un drame. Elle n'aboutira à rien en continuant sur cette voie. Je lui expliquai alors que Ben et moi étions des personnes complètement différentes, que je savais que je ne lui ferai jamais rien.

 **-Pourquoi ? Je vous dégoute à ce point ?** me demanda t-elle.

Sa question me semblait tellement stupide que je ne pris même pas le peine d'y répondre. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire des compliments ou quoi que ce soit, mais il était indéniable que n'importe qui trouverait cette morveuse un minimum attirante. Voyant son ombre sous la porte, je devinai facilement qu'elle était assise contre celle-ci. Qu'est ce qu'elle était entrain de penser de moi au juste ? Que j'étais fou ? Surprotecteur ? Ou peut être les deux ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce type m'agaçait et je n'y pouvais rien. À vrai dire, au moment où je l'avais vu pour la première fois lors de son retour, j'avais commencé à le mépriser. Me massant le front nerveusement, mon cerveau commençait à chauffer.

 **-Si tu t'excuses j'ouvrirai la porte** , lui expliquais-je.

 **-M'excuser de quoi au juste ?**

 **-De ta stupidité.**

Je l'entendis se plaindre avant qu'un silence ne s'installe. Était-elle réellement entrain de réfléchir ? Moi qui croyait qu'elle n'avait pas de cerveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'excusa puis je finis par débloquer la porte. Comme deviné, elle était assise. Tandis qu'elle se levait, je posais mon regard de marbre sur sa personne. Elle avait l'air encore énervé. Ce n'était pas à elle d'être énervé. La mettant au courant du rendez-vous de cette après-midi, je quittai définitivement la pièce après ça. Je restais un instant appuyé contre la porte. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Je finis par m'avouer en partant qu'au final, la personne qui était réellement tord c'était toi.

La fin de la matinée se déroula rapidement et l'heure du déjeuner sonnait déjà. Mon escouade m'ayant invité, je passai le plus clair de mon repas silencieux. J'avais la tête ailleurs et bien évidemment, j'avais eu le droit à quelques regards interrogateurs. Avant que la plus part des autres soldats n'arrivent, je me levai puis débarrassai mon assiette. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de croiser la gamine, j'avais peur de l'image qu'elle pouvait avoir de moi maintenant. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras.

 **-Attendez, j'aimerai vous parler.**

Petra m'avait suivi, elle semblait perturbée. Ayant encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit 13h, j'acceptai d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Étonnamment, elle continua son trajet hors de la pièce pour m'amener jusqu'au couloir des chambres. Elle se stoppa devant sa porte avant de se retourner vers moi.

 **-Vous voulez entrer ?** me demanda t-elle en rougissant.

Je supposai que si nous étions venus jusqu'ici c'était pour faire ça. Hochant la tête, nous rentrions dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici. J'avais autrefois eu l'occasion de l'accompagner afin de discuter avec elle, écouter ses problèmes et puis pour d'autres besoins personnels. Je remarquai aussitôt qu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle avant de mettre la clé dans sa poche. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle m'invita timidement à m'asseoir sur son lit.

 **-De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?**

Elle regarda timidement ses mains. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

 **-C'est vrai que vous avez dormi avec cette fille ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'entende sa question. Il était évident qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle cherchait à me tester. Je lui répondis alors tout simplement que c'était le cas, me fichant complètement de sa réponse. Je pouvais comprendre que la nouvelle avait pu s'ébruiter et laisser place à des rumeurs. De là à me bassiner avec ça toute la journée, ma patience commençait à s'estomper.

 **-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?**

 **-J'ai besoin de me justifier maintenant ?** répondis-je visiblement irrité.

Lui répondant un peu trop violemment, elle se crispa légèrement. Elle regardait toujours le sol et moi je me demandais très sincèrement le but de cette conversation. Je ne lui devais rien, que ce soit des réponses ou des explications. Soupirant, je me levai pour mettre un terme à cette discussion inutile. J'oubliai un instant que la porte était verrouillée, tentant en vain de l'ouvrir. Soudain, je me retrouvai dos contre celle-ci. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Petra commençait déjà à descendre ses mains vers mon torse. Ne sachant quoi faire, je la repoussai gentiment en appuyant sur ses épaules.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** demandais-je perdu.

Comme réponse, elle me donna un nouveau baiser. Ce n'était pas notre premier et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à la repousser une seconde fois. Je me retrouvai donc à y répondre, m'emmenant lentement vers son lit. Ses mains se baladaient toujours un peu partout tandis que les miennes ne savaient pas trop quoi toucher. Me poussant délicatement, elle m'assit sur son matelas. Elle retira ensuite sa veste et ses bottes avant de les jeter parterre.

 **-Arrête je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça** , rétorquais-je en me relevant.

Ma tentative finit en échec car elle me poussa à nouveau. J'étais maintenant complètement allongé, Petra à califourchon sur moi.

 **-Vous dites toujours ça au début** , me chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

Toujours. Ce n'était pas comme si nous avions couchés ensemble des millions de fois. C'était arrivé une ou deux fois et je m'étais promis que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains à présent sous mon haut, elle embrassa tendrement mon cou. Elle savait très bien quel était mon point faible. Elle retira ensuite ma veste puis déboutonna ma chemise pour les jeter eux aussi d'un côté de la pièce. Sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, je retirai la sienne. Me voir répondre à ses attentes la fit soudainement sourire. Qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? Je ne devrais pas être là, l'heure du rendez devait nettement être dépassé. Mon esprit se concentra à nouveau sur le corps de la rousse quand je remarquai qu'elle n'était vêtue plus que de ses sous-vêtements. Mon corps me disait de lui enlever le peu de tissu qu'il lui restait tandis que mon mental me murmurait de m'enfuir en courant. La faisant basculer sur le côté, je me retrouvai au dessus d'elle. Je la fixai, réfléchissant aux gestes que j'allais faire. Je ne l'aimais pas, je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle. Pourtant nous étions sur le point de faire quelque chose qui était sensé le signifier. Se rapprocha de mon visage, elle recommença à taquiner mon cou. Elle entoura ensuite mon dos de ses bras avant de parsemer mon torse de légers baisers. Si je ne m'arrêtais pas maintenant mon corps n'allait plus répondre et je ne pourrai plus faire marche arrière. À nouveau hésitant, je la repoussai contre le matelas. Perplexe, elle devait se demander ce que j'attendais pour continuer.

 **-Je vous dégoûte à ce point ?** me demanda t-elle.

C'était à ce moment là que je réalisai que j'étais entrain de faire une connerie. En observant Petra dire cette phrase, j'imaginai bizarrement le visage de Hana à sa place. Ça eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me dégageai aussitôt d'elle.

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demanda t-elle paniquée.

Tandis qu'elle avançait vers moi, je reculais. Je ne voulais plus la toucher, tout ce que je voulais c'était partir d'ici et effacer ce qui venait de se passer. Je m'étais permis ce matin de l'éloigner de son ami, je ne pouvais pas continuer juste par manque personnel. Petra essayait de gagner mon attention en posant ses mains sur mon visage, je les retirai aussitôt.

 **-Je ne veux pas** , lui chuchotais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, serrant fortement son poing.

 **-Pourquoi aujourd'hui est-ce différent ?** cria t-elle. **Pourquoi vous me repoussez comme ça ?**

 **-Arrête de perdre ton temps et ouvre moi la porte** , lui ordonnais-je en ramassant mes vêtements.

 **-Pas avant que vous me répondiez !**

 **-Je ne ressens rien pour toi, je ne veux pas partager ce genre de sentiment avec toi !** rétorquais-je à bout.

Retenant sa respiration, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage pâle. J'y avais peut être était trop fort. Cependant je ne devais pas flancher juste parce qu'elle me faisait de la peine. Elle avait beaucoup trop profité de mes faiblesses. Hésitant, je fouillai dans sa veste à côté du lit avant de saisir la clé. Je me rhabillai rapidement puis lui pria de faire de même. Nous devions rejoindre Hanji, même si le temps s'était largement écoulé. J'espérais juste que je n'avais pas mis Hana d'avantage en colère. Petra finit par se rhabiller et sécher ses larmes avant que nous sortions définitivement de sa chambre.

Le chemin étant assez long, j'avais l'impression de nager en pleine solitude. Petra ne pipa mot de tout le trajet, c'était peut être mieux comme ça au final. Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle, je ne le pourrai jamais. Elle était ma coéquipière ainsi que mon amie. Il arrivait juste que parfois que les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques et c'était ce qui arrivait pour nous. Pourvu que tout ça n'allait avoir aucune conséquence sur les relations entre notre escouade.

Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes nous arrivions à destination. Au loin, j'aperçus Hanji et Hana bavardaient à propos de je ne savais quoi. Elle avait l'air déterminée. Cependant son visage se transforma complètement lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Essayant de ne pas faire attention à ce détail, je m'adressai à Hanji à la place.

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens** , me répondit la rose.

Je sentais la haine à travers sa voix. Étonnement, elle ne m'avait pas vouvoyé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la laissais en plan pour rester avec Petra, je compatissais un minimum. Ne relevant pas sa réplique, je continuai de la regarder impassiblement. Le reste de mon escouade la dévisageait tandis que la rousse à mes côtés bouillonnait de rage. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir la bouche et réprimander la gamine. Elle me défendait comme à son habitude. Je n'en avais rien à faire car il se trouvait que pour la seconde fois de la journée, j'étais en tord. Sortant brusquement sa lame, je dus la retenir pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

 **-Petra tu ne devrais pas la provoquer dans cet état** , la conseilla Hanji un peu perdue.

Les mains d'Hana étaient parsemés de morsures. Je devinais facilement qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se transformer, ce qui évidemment augmentait sa nervosité. La rousse continuait de se moquer, de la provoquer. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait si elle se transformait contre toute attente maintenant. Est ce que je l'arrêterai ? Est ce que je la tuerai ? J'arrêtai rapidement mes interrogations quand elle s'avança dans notre direction d'un pas plus que déterminé. Mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement, j'avais peur de devoir m'attaquer à elle.

 **-Ne fait pas ça** , lui dis-je un peu trop froidement.

Je tenais Petra dans mes bras, voulant éviter qu'un combat inutile n'éclate. Je n'avais pas non plus spécialement envie de la voir se transformer en titan pour des gamineries pareils. À mon plus grand étonnement, elle m'écouta et baissa sa main. Elle prévint ensuite Hanji qu'elle allait se retirer, passant juste à côté de nous. Je la regardais mais elle non. Elle était clairement beaucoup trop énervée pour que j'essaye de la suivre et de m'expliquer avec elle. Je la laissai donc s'en aller avant de relâcher la rousse.

 **-Vous auriez dû me laisser !** s'énerva Petra

 **-Pour que tu te fasse bouffer sous nos yeux ?**

 **-Notre escouade m'aurait protégé !**

 **-Dans ce cas tu n'aurais pas été loyale** , rétorquais-je froidement.

Elle ne me répondit pas, se mordant la lèvre à la place. Yeux à moitié mouillés, j'éprouvai soudainement de la peine en la voyant dans cet état. Je n'eus pas le temps de me rattraper qu'elle partit en serrant les poings. Le reste des personnes présentes me regardaient d'une manière dont je n'aimais pas. Mise à part Hanji, personne ne pouvait comprendre mes réactions. Je soupirai intérieurement, décidant finalement de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant les résultats à Hanji. Comme j'avais supposé tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas réussi. D'après la brune c'était par un manque de confiance en soit. Moi je pensais qu'elle avait juste peur d'elle même.

Une fois l'heure du dîner arrivée, je restai tout de même avec mon escouade pour ensuite aller manger avec eux. Je n'avais pas recroisé Petra depuis notre altercation. Qu'est ce qu'elle était entrain de faire en ce moment ? Je lâchai rapidement le sujet Petra quand je remarquai la gamine à une table avec Ben. Elle était encore avec lui. Elle n'avait pas compris le message de ce matin ? Me détachant du groupe, je me dirigeai vers elle. Hésitant, je lui demandai si elle voulait bien qu'on aille parler ailleurs. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me réponde négativement. Je comptais insister une nouvelle fois mais son ami me coupa la parole, chose que je détestais. Irrité, je lui envoyai un regard plus que menaçant.

 **-Surveille ta bouche. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me parler.**

 **-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez m'enfermer dans votre chambre moi aussi ?** osa t-il me répondre.

Cette merde prenait un malin plaisir à me provoquer. Il était beaucoup trop arrogant à mon goût et l'idée de le remettre à sa place devant tout le monde traversa mon cerveau. Hana essaya de s'interposer mais je lui fis rapidement comprendre où était sa place. Je reposai mon attention sur Ben, l'attrapant violemment par le col de sa chemise. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui briser le cou. Ayant maintenant toute l'attention de la salle sur moi , je dé-serrais légèrement ma prise. Il en profita pour s'en dégager. Il essaya à nouveau de me provoquer en voulant soi-disant me poser une question. Je pensais sur le moment que sa question allait être stupide et inutile mais mon cœur rata un battement à son entente.

 **-Vous n'avez pas honte d'avoir des vues sur une gamine ?**

Mon corps se tendit. Le fait que des personnes autour de moi avaient pu l'entendre me stressait d'avantage. Je n'étais pourtant pas d'habitude facile à troubler. Je rencontrais alors pour la première fois une toute nouvelle facette de moi.

 **-Je n'ai pas..**

Je le contredis mais bien évidemment il n'avait pas l'air de me croire. J'essayais en même temps de me persuader moi-même que je n'avais pas de vue sur elle, qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas et que je voulais seulement la protéger. Il continua alors à clamer haut et fort qu'il avait raison. Mon comportement me trahissait d'après lui. Je restais cependant calme lors de ses accusations jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Il l'avait insulté et je ne supportais pas le fait qu'on lui parle mal. Je m'énervai aussitôt, me rapprochant rapidement de lui. Hana s'interposa une nouvelle fois. J'avais envie de lui crier en pleine figure de se dégager, de me laisser le détruire sur place. Je la regardai froidement, j'étais à bout de nerfs. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre quand elle me promit que si j'arrêtais, nous parlerions plus tard. C'était la seule chose que je voulais après tout. Alors voulant lui faire plaisir, je me retirai.

 **\- Ouais c'est ça, retournez dans votre chambre. Retournez la bais..**

S'en était trop, je lui écrasai violemment mon poing dans la figure. Il avait osé essayer de la faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Mes camarades vinrent inévitablement nous séparer, ne voulant que je ne l'abîme d'avantage. Clamant qu'il allait se calmer, je décidai de lui envoyer un dernier pic pour me venger.

 **-Tu parles beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui était mort à ses yeux jus** qu'à maintenant.

L'action se déroula rapidement. Une énorme explosion jaillit derrière moi, me repoussant par la même occasion. Il y avait de la fumée partout, des soldats criaient de terreur. Me retournant sous le choc, j'aperçus une énorme main sans peau qui venait du bras de Hana. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je remarquai qu'un couteau était enfoncé dans sa paume. Vu l'expression de Ben, il avait dû profiter de mon départ pour me poignarder dans le dos. Par réflexe, elle s'était mordue pour me protéger. Paniquée, elle essayait de s'extirper de sa transformation. Elle finit par partir en courant alors que j'essayais de l'appeler. Un silence de mort régnait à présent.

 **-Non attends Hana, reviens !** se plaignit la binoclarde en se tirant les cheveux.

Mon escouade prit Ben par les bras puis l'amena hors de la pièce. Peu de temps après, la masse de Hana partit en fumée et laissa place à une salle à moitié détruite. La plus part des chaises et des tables avaient été réduis en lambeaux. Nous décidions alors avec le reste des soldats de tout ramasser et de jeter ce qui était devenu maintenant inutile. Une fois la tâche terminée, ce n'était sans plus attendre que je remontai vers ma chambre.

Lorsque j'ouvris ma porte, je l'aperçus emmitouflée dans mes draps. Elle était entrain de dormir. La meilleure chose à faire était de la laisser se reposer. J'en profitai pour aller me laver et de nettoyer un peu ma chambre. Ce n'était que vers 23h qu'elle se réveilla en furie. Elle avait l'air de sortir d'un terrible cauchemar. J'accourus directement vers elle, essayant de la rassurer. Elle me disait que des personnes allaient venir la kidnapper, elle était terrifiée. Sa peur ne s'affaiblissait pas alors je tentai le tout pour le tout en posant ma main sur la sienne. Je la rassurai une nouvelle fois en lui promettant que je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. Peu à peu, elle se calma. Je comptais la laisser se rendormir et m'occuper de ma paperasse quand elle m'interpella.

 **-Restez avec moi.**

Arquant un sourcil, je pensais d'abord qu'elle me demandait seulement de veiller sur elle le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Ses joues rosies prétendaient autre chose. Comprenant enfin, je lui refusai catégoriquement. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dormir avec elle, ce n'était pas correct. Elle insista d'avantage, me faisant les yeux doux. Je n'arrivais pas à lui résister et lâchement j'acceptai. Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, submergé par la gêne. C'était un sentiment que je n'avais jamais connu de toute mon existence. Contre toute attente, elle se colla contre mon épaule tout en me chuchotant quelques mots. Nous nous remercions mutuellement et peu de temps après, elle s'était déjà endormie.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, je me réveillai à mon tour d'un cauchemar. J'avais eu du mal à m'endormir et mon cerveau n'avait pas arrêté de cogiter. Je n'avais cependant pas bougé du tout, j'étais toujours allongé sur le dos. Je regardais le plafond quand je sentis un souffle s'écrasait contre mon cou. Je tournai doucement la tête avant de l'apercevoir pratiquement sur moi. Une de ses jambes était pliée sur ma cuisse, sa main se baladait sous mon T-shirt et sa tête se reposait contre mon épaule. Elle murmura alors quelques mots incompréhensibles. Le bout de ses doigts me caressait de temps à autre, me procurant de légers frissons. La scrutant soudainement de haut en bas, ses lèvres entrouvertes me donnaient des envies que je ne devais pas avoir. Je commençai à m'imaginer n'importe quoi avant de finalement me dégager d'elle pour tout arrêter. Prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, je me dirigeai vers le balcon. L'air frais me faisait bien. Je savais que dormir avec elle n'était pas une bonne idée, ça m'apprendra à vouloir tenter le diable. Je regardai alors l'horizon, me rappelant à moi-même la triste vérité.

 **-Je t'ai menti gamine, je ne suis pas mieux que Ben.**

* * *

 **J'ai le regrets de vous annoncer que l'ère du gentil et innocent Livaï est résolu. Paix à son âme. Non en vrai ça m'amuse d'écrire des scènes comme ça. Surtout n'en voulez pas trop à Petra.. Elle est en manque d'amour. Enfin bref, on se voit samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! REVIEEEEEWS  
**


	18. Retrouvaille

Lorsque je me réveillai, je cherchai automatiquement une présence à mes côtés. Ayant toujours les yeux fermés, je tapotai plusieurs fois sur le matelas. Personne n'était là. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, la personne sensé être allongée à ma droite avait disparu. Pourtant je me rappelais très bien que hier soir Livaï s'était endormi dans le même lit que moi. L'idée qu'il avait pu déjà quitter la pièce s'évapora quand je notai qu'il était encore très tôt. Je n'avais tout de même pas rêvé ? Je me levai pour poursuivre ma petite enquête. C'était seulement en passant près du canapé que j'aperçus Livaï paisiblement dormir. Il était pourtant inconfortable, pourquoi est ce qu'il était retourné là dessus ? Légèrement irrité, je pris quelques affaires avant de partir dans la salle de bains. Je me posai encore plus de questions sous la douche. J'avais été stupide de croire qu'il serait resté avec moi toute la nuit. Après tout, je l'avais pratiquement forcé hier soir.

Assise en sirotant mon café, je repensais aux récents événements. Hier soir j'avais réussi à me transformer. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. En tout cas pour moi. Être un titan, je le voyais plus comme une malédiction qu'un don. Quant à Ben, qu'est ce qu'il allait devenir ? Il avait clairement essayé de s'en prendre à un supérieur. Il serait alors soupçonné de meurtre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète à son sujet. Il était et restera toujours la personne avec qui j'avais grandi. Sa tentative n'était qu'une erreur, une grossière erreur.

 **-Salut Hana** , m'aborda une voix masculine.

En relevant la tête, je tombai nez à nez avec Eren. Il s'assit machinalement tout en arborant un sourire gêné.

 **-Tout d'abord je suis désolé ne pas être venu hier après midi avec toi.**

Il était vrai que pendant un instant, je l'avais lui aussi blâmé. Je pensais qu'il était tout aussi responsable que Livaï. On s'était promis d'être là mutuellement pour s'aider dans les pires moments. Hier après midi pendant mon entraînement, c'était un des pires moments. Une aide comme lui, qui savait tout aussi bien que moi ce que c'était d'avoir le pouvoir d'un titan, m'aurait été bénéfique. En voyant sa mine déconcertée, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser ma rancune de côté.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave,** le rassurais-je **. Tu n'y es pour rien.**

Pas convaincu face à mon aveu, ses yeux fixaient toujours la table. Il possédait des cernes assez voyantes. Quelque chose devait le tracasser pour qu'il ait du mal à dormir à ce point.

 **-Tu sais** , continua t-il, **on m'a souvent parlé du titan femelle récemment.**

Sa voix était calme, il parlait lentement. On aurait dit que ce sujet de conversation était une obligation, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

 **-Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?** le questionnais-je perplexe.

Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. À vrai dire, j'y avais pas mal réfléchi moi aussi les soirs avant de m'endormir. Étant donné le physique du titan, il était évident que le coupable était une fille. Une fille blonde avec des yeux bleus océans. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de mon entourage qui répondait à cette description. Seulement, il était impossible pour moi d'envisager qu'elle était une traitre.

 **-À ce propos Eren, je souhaitais te parler de quelque chose que j'ai vu pendant l'excursion.**

Il releva soudainement la tête, les oreilles bien ouvertes.

 **-Normalement quand ton corps se soigne, il y a de la fumée blanche pas vrai ?**

 **-Oui que ce soit en titan ou en humain** , me répondit-il, **c'est inévitable.**

Je lui racontai alors tout. Lorsque le titan femelle me tenait fermement, Reiner s'était fait écraser dans son autre main. Je pensais sur le moment qu'il était bel et bien mort, seulement lorsqu'il ressortit il était totalement intact. C'était à ce moment là que j'avais remarqué de la fumée blanche émanée de son corps, pendant à peine une seconde. Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent. Ma seule peur était qu'il me cri au visage que j'étais complètement folle et parano. Ne voyant pas de réaction de sa part, j'essayai de me rattraper.

 **-Mais ça devait être mon imagination oublie ça** , rigolais-je.

 **-Hana, je te crois. Je te fais totalement confiance** , me dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

 **-Vraiment ?** lui demandais-je étonnée.

 **-Oui. Est ce que tu penses que Reiner est un allié du titan femelle ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien. Je pense que le cerveau d'Armin nous serait d'une grande aide si nous voulions débattre à ce sujet** , lui répondis-je honnêtement.

 **-Tu as raison** , me dit-il en se levant. **Je dois rejoindre le major alors on se voit plus tard.**

C'était la première fois depuis notre conversation qu'il souriait. Le saluant à mon tour, je pensais qu'il était enfin partis mais il se retourna finalement.

 **-Au fait, ne laisse pas les gens se moquer de toi ou te regarder de travers juste parce que tu es différente. Si tu as un problème avec l'un d'eux tu m'appelles** , me rassura t-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

Il était à présent à midi, j'avais passé le plus clair de ma matinée à répondre aux questions les plus sordides d'Hanji. Je n'avais cependant pas croisé Livaï. J'attendais toujours une explication de sa part, d'ailleurs il m'en devait plusieurs. D'abord pourquoi il avait fais semblant de répondre à mon caprice hier soir et ensuite pour quelle raison il n'avait pas été présent l'après midi ? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, j'étais sûre que cette idiote de rousse avait encore quelque chose à avoir dedans. Rien qu'en repensant à notre récente dispute, j'avais une envie soudaine de lui arracher la tête avec mes dents. À force de m'énerver toute seule, le nombre de passants que je bousculais sur mon chemin ne faisait qu'augmenter. J'avais décidé de quitter la base afin de changer un peu d'environnement. Puis j'avais entendu dire que Marco faisait sa patrouille dans le coin, alors avec un peu de chance je le rencontrerai.

Je laissais vaguer mon regard depuis quelques minutes sur les différentes personnes qui passaient à côté de moi. Certaines me regardaient de travers tandis que d'autres me souriaient. Elles ne devaient pas être au courant de ce que j'étais réellement. Si elles savaient ma vraie nature, si elles savaient que j'étais un titan, j'étais sûre que leur sourires se transformeraient en dégoût. Toujours dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que je fonçais droit sur quelqu'un. Inévitablement, je le bousculai.

 **-Pard..** , commençais-je à m'excuser.

Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, il y eut comme un déclic. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage comme certainement sur le mien. Comment on appelait ça ? L'impression de déjà-vu.

 **-Non** , parla t-il à soi-même, **impossible.**

Sur ces mots, il se retourna puis reprit son chemin. Sa façon de marcher, son visage et sa voix, ça me rappelait définitivement quelqu'un. Pourtant je ne le connaissais pas. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que quelqu'un me tira du côté. J'atterris malencontreusement au sol dans l'une des petites ruelles de la ville.

 **-Regardez ça, une petite soldate !** se moqua une voix masculine.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, trois hommes me faisaient face. Je supposais qu'ils avaient entre 30 et 45 ans chacun. L'un d'eux était beaucoup plus mince que les deux autres. C'est d'ailleurs celui-là, qui au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche, me poussa contre le mur. Il appuya son avant bras sous ma gorge, mes poignets se retrouvèrent bloqués au dessus de ma tête. J'arrivais à peine à respirer.

 **-Alors ça te fait pas trop chier d'être soldat ?** me demanda en ricanant le plus vieux des trois.

 **-Oui, tu préférerai pas plutôt travailler pour nous ?**

Je fis mine d'être intéressée, je devais gagner du temps. Si je criais, personne ne m'entendra. Si je me battais, je ne gagnerai pas face à la force de trois hommes. Je ne devais pas manquer le bon moment pour contre attaquer, sinon je n'aurais plus de telle occasion. Je n'avais pas donc d'autre choix que de coopérer pour l'instant. Je priai alors du regard l'homme qui me tenait de me lâcher légèrement pour que je puisse répondre à son cher coéquipier. Il s'exécuta sous l'ordre de l'un des hommes. À ma plus grand surprise, il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air. Il dé-serra sa prise mais garda tout de même mes poignets rassemblés contre le mur.

 **-Quel travail ?** demandais-je méfiante.

 **-Oh tu sais, tu as un beau visage, de jolis cheveux, un corps attirant et puis tu es jeune. Un tas d'hommes payerait pour s'amuser avec toi** , me sourit-il malicieusement.

Il avait énuméré toutes ces "qualités" en me jaugeant de haut en bas. Ce type me donnait envie de vomir. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il venait clairement de me dire qu'il souhaitait me vendre. L'envie de me transformer en titan et de lui arracher chaque membre percuta mon esprit. Cependant je repensai à une chose très importante, je ne devais pas me faire remarquer. Ce n'était donc pas la meilleure solution. Ma seule échappatoire était d'attendre le bon moment tout en faisant semblant d'être intéressée.

 **-C'est d'accord** , leur dis-je.

Mes poignets me brûlaient. J'avais de plus en plus mal. S'il ne me lâchait pas maintenant, qui c'est ce que mon corps pourrait décider ? À l'entente de ma réponse, les trois hommes sourirent en même temps.

 **-Ne crois pas t'en tirer de cette façon. Il faut d'abord que tu passes un test** , m'interpella le plus gros.

 **-Un test ?** demandais-je surprise.

L'homme qui me tenait rapprocha son visage du mien. Je pouvais sentir à son halène que ce type avait sacrément bu pendant les heures précédentes.

 **-Oui** , me souffla t-il en plein visage, **montre moi tes talents ma belle.**

J'avais la nausée. Comme en lisant dans mes pensées, il tapota contre sa poche de veste. Il me fit comprendre en montrant le début d'un couteau que je ne devais rien tenter de stupide. Qu'est ce que j'étais sensé supposer faire alors ? De plus, les deux autres possédaient eux aussi une lame, alors que moi j'étais complètement dénudée. C'était à contre cœur que je hochai la tête, acceptant de passer son test. "Immonde" était le mot que je me répétais sans cesse dans la tête. Passant son regard de moi au sol, il essayait de me faire comprendre que je devais me mettre à genoux. Lentement, je m'abaissai puis me retrouvai à la hauteur de ses jambes. Lorsque je relevai la tête, il me regardait hautainement de haut. Je me sentais plus qu'inférieure, je ne pouvais pas rester sans agir. Quand il commença à déboutonner son pantalon, l'adrénaline prit possession de moi. Pivotant ma jambe droite, je tapai derrière ses genoux. Le type étant assez mince, il tomba facilement en arrière. Je me relevai maladroitement, essayant de rapidement m'enfouir en courant. Malheureusement, le second se jeta sur moi. Tombant inévitablement à plat ventre, je manquai de justesse de m'éclater le menton. Tout le poids du type était sur mes jambes et sur mon dos. Sans vraiment savoir ce que je visais, je donnai un coup de coude à l'aveugle derrière moi. Par chance, il atterrit dans sa mâchoire. Réussissant à me retourner, je voyais celui de tout à l'heure déjà entrain d'essayer de se remettre debout. Mon genou tapa dans les parties génitales de celui qui m'occupait et comme pour l'achever, je lui balançai violemment un coup de tête. Celui-ci était fini. Je me dégageai de son corps avant de me relever. Seulement, une fois sur mes jambes, un énorme coup de poing s'écrasa sur mon menton. Ça faisait sacrément mal, me faisant voir les étoiles pendant plusieurs secondes. Couteau à la main, il se jeta sur moi. J'essayai d'esquiver le plus possible mais j'étais à la fois concentrée sur lui mais aussi sur l'autre. Mon dernier recours était de le désarmé et d'avoir l'avantage sur eux deux. C'était après maintes attaques inutiles de sa part que je réussis à lui prendre son couteau.

 **-Si vous ne voulez pas que ça se finisse mal, arrêtez tout de suite !** leur expliquais-je en reculant.

Je pensais que tout ça était enfin terminé, que j'étais celle qui possédait maintenant les cartes en mains. Seulement, celui au sol s'était relevé et se dirigeait à présent droit sur moi. Il essaya de me frapper mais chacune de ses tentatives furent des échecs. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant d'être totalement à bout de force. Sans une once d'hésitation, je le coupai au niveau du torse. Il recula avant de tomber au sol. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait mourir, malheureusement. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que le troisième me plaqua au sol. Pendant ma chute j'avais laissé tomber mon arme, il la récupéra par la même occasion. Il se retrouva donc au dessus de moi, un canon de pistolet se retrouva collé contre mon front.

 **-Perdu, petite merde !** rigola t-il.

Son doigt se dirigea vers la détente. J'étais terrifiée, j'allais mourir. Je souhaitais que quelqu'un me sauve. Livaï, j'aimerai qu'il vienne. Il venait toujours quand j'avais besoin de lui.

 **-Adieu !**

Le rire de mon agresseur résonnait dans la ruelle toute entière, pourtant personne ne pouvait l'entendre mise à part moi. Par réflexe je refermai les yeux, le canon se déclencha. J'attendais d'avoir mal, j'attendais que mon sang se déverse sur les pavés de la ville. Je n'entendais plus rien. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, ce que j'aperçus me choqua au plus haut point. Le bout d'un fusil était collé contre la tempe de mon agresseur. Son visage était déchiré par l'étonnement et la peur. Cerveau en miettes, il tomba lourdement au sol. Une flaque de sang commençait déjà à se dessiner. Lorsque je remontai mon regard le long du fusil, la personne qui le tenait me prit de stupeur. Une fille dans son uniforme de soldat, blonde aux yeux bleus. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

 **-Annie merci ! Que..**

 **-Je suppose que j'étais juste là au bout moment** , me coupa t-elle.

Elle venait d'abattre de sang froid cet homme. Elle était calme, aucune émotion ne la trahissait. Les deux autres de la bande avaient eu le temps de s'enfuir. J'étais à présent seule à seule avec une amie que je n'avais pas vu depuis la cérémonie des choix. Je me relevai maladroitement mais elle semblait déjà vouloir partir.

 **-Je dois rejoindre mon équipe alors je te dis sûrement adieu** , me dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

 **-Annie attends !** l'interpellais-je.

Étonnement, elle s'arrêta avant de se retourner. L'occasion se présentait, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

 **-Rejoins-moi ce soir après le couvre feu dans cette ruelle.**

Étonnée, elle leva ses sourcils. Je n'étais moi même pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle je l'avais invité. J'avais seulement des choses à mettre au clair avec elle.

 **-Je ne pourrais..**

 **-S'il te plaît** , la coupais-je.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle finit par soupirer. Elle hocha la tête puis se retira en silence. Toujours à vouloir éviter le contact avec les autres, prétendre d'être simplement là au bon moment. Elle avait tout de même prit la peine de s'y engouffrer dans cette ruelle. Je devais être l'une des personnes qui étaient le plus proche d'elle, pourtant elle me cachait encore un tas de choses.

Une fois de retour à la base, j'avais décidé de regagner la chambre de Livaï. Cependant je changeai rapidement d'avis lorsque je remarquai une personne dans ma propre chambre. Même en me rapprochant ça ne m'aidait pas du tout à savoir qui c'était. La personne était habillée tel un banal soldat. Elle portait une sorte de foulard sur la tête et un chiffon à la main. Peut être que des cheveux se cachaient là dessous, peut être que c'était une femme. En tout cas, la taille de la personne me laissait le bénéfique du doute.

 **-Vous êtes une sorte de femme de ménage ?** demandais-je innocemment.

J'allais la remercier de s'occuper de ma chambre mais au son de ma voix elle stoppa tout mouvement. Lorsque j'aperçus la tête de l'individu pivoter dans ma direction, je sus que ma mort était inéluctable. Tout ces traits du visage étaient tirés, son regard pouvait tuer n'importe qui.

 **-Tu veux que je te montre si je suis une femme ?** me menaça t-il.

J'essayai de mordre mes joues, tentant en vain de ne pas craquer. Malheureusement, je pouffai de rire. Voir Livaï dans cette tenue, c'était plus hilarant. Seulement je repensai à hier soir, stoppant peu à peu mon fou rire. Nerveusement, je me grattai la tempe. Il fallait que je lui pose les questions que j'avais dans la tête.

 **-Au fait, je voulais vous demander..**

 **-On** **n'a** **pas le temps** , me coupa t-il.

Sur le moment, j'étais à la fois vexée et curieuse de savoir pourquoi il était si pressé. Perplexe, je lui posai la question tout en croisant mes bras.

 **-Parce qu'aujourd'hui** , commença t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, **on fait le ménage !** finit-il en l'ouvrant d'un seul coup.

Grimace au visage, mon interminable après-midi commença. J'avais d'abord eu la tâche de ramasser tous les détritus possibles et inimaginables de la pièce. J'agissais nonchalamment et ça devait fortement l'énerver. Lui s'occuper de la salle de bains, du plus gros. On ne parlait pas beaucoup, ça me dérangeait. Si j'essayais une nouvelle fois de lui demander quoi que ce soit, je sentais qu'il allait encore m'envoyer bouler. Après tout, s'il avait décidé de tout nettoyer c'était qu'il en avait vraiment marre de partager sa chambre avec moi. Je me mise soudainement à être fatiguée de moi même, toujours à voir le négatif partout. Une heure plus tard, je pris l'initiative de prendre une petite pause pour me reposer. Grossière erreur de ma part.

 **-Qui t'a** **permis** **de te reposer ?** me demanda t-il sévèrement balai à la main.

 **-Moi** **-** **même** , dis-je insolente en croisant les jambes.

Une partie du travail était terminée. La plus part des débris avaient été ramassé, j'avais bien le droit à un petit moment de répit. J'attendais une réprimande de sa part mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. À la place, ses yeux fixaient quelque chose. En suivant leur trajectoire, je notai qu'il fixait mes poignets. Mince, j'avais complètement oublié de les vérifier en venant ici. Nerveuse, je les cachai immédiatement.

 **-Qu'est ce qui s'est pass** **é** **?** me demanda t-il du tac au tac.

 **-Rien** **je suis tombée** , lui répondis-je en évitant son regard.

 **-Tu te fou de ma gueule** , s'énerva t-il.

La vérité c'était que j'avais honte de lui en parler. Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il rigoler ? Se moquer ? Se rapprochant rapidement de moi, je me relevai aussitôt de ma chaise.

 **-Dis moi la vérité** , me dit-il un peu plus calmement.

Je baissai les yeux avant de soupirer. À quoi bon lui mentir ? De toute façon j'étais coincée. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'étais prête à tout lui raconter.

 **-Des sales types m'ont demandé de travailler pour eux. Je crois qu'ils comptaient me faire passer pour une sorte de prostitué** **. Du coup..**

Je me stoppai net quand son balai se craqua dans sa main. La colère se lisait sur son visage.

 **-J'espère que c'est une blague ?** me questionna t-il irrité.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'énerve pour moi. Je savais à quel point il pouvait s'inquiéter mais ça n'en valait pas la peine. Comme un mensonge né, je me rattrapai en lui disant que c'était bel et bien une blague. Je rigolai nerveusement, espérant qu'il oublie cette histoire et qu'il passe à autre chose. Pas du tout convaincu, il se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Sa main commença à caresser ma joue puis mon menton. Le fixant intensément, je pense que c'était le résultat du coup que j'avais encaissé tout à l'heure.

 **-Arrête de me mentir** , me chuchota t-il tout en continuant ses caresses.

Sa voix était berçante, sa main était douce. Le bout de ses doigts étaient froids mais son regard inquiétant me réchauffait. Alors mon corps décida qu'il était temps pour moi de me libérer. De relâcher toute cette peur et ce courage dont j'avais fait preuve. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux . Sans lui demander quoi que ce soit, je posai la tête sur son torse.

 **-J'ai eu tellement peur** , lui chuchotais-je.

Sa tête était posée sur la mienne tandis que sa main caressait mon dos. Je ne savais pas quelle expression il arborait, je souhaitais seulement qu'il n'éprouvait aucune once de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Un long silence s'installa, silence pendant lequel seul mes pleurs résonnaient dans la pièce. À contre cœur, je me dégageai finalement de lui avant de reprendre mon activité de tout à l'heure. Il m'interpella aussitôt, me conseillant d'aller me reposer. Je secouai la tête, en aucun cas je comptais lui laisser la tâche. C'était ma chambre après tout.

Quelques heures plus tard, mon moral avait quelques peu augmenté. Livaï avait fais tout son possible pour me taquiner et me faire rire. Je devais avouer qu'il y arrivait très bien. Mais par dessus tout, j'avais tout nettoyé. Plusieurs sacs avec différents contenus étaient alignés dans le couloir. Cependant, il allait me falloir de nouveaux meubles pour pouvoir reloger ici ainsi que quelques rénovations. D'un côté ça m'arrangeait, mais ça je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

Le soir dans le lit de Livaï, je n'avais pas perdu de vue le rendez-vous que j'avais fixé avec Annie. J'étais actuellement entrain de réfléchir à un moyen pour m'échapper. Le connaissant, rien qu'au son de ma respiration il pouvait savoir ce que je faisais, endormi ou non. D'ailleurs celui-ci sortait de la douche. Ces derniers temps, il prenait un malin plaisir à se balader torse nu devant moi. Est ce qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès par hasard ? Loin de là l'idée que ça me déplaisait mais comment voulait-il que je me concentre maintenant ? Le suivant du regard, sa musculature était plus prononcé que n'importe quel soldat ici et personne n'égalait son charisme. Dos à moi, il cherchait des affaires dans son armoire. Je le détaillai lentement de haut en bas. Son beau visage et sa bouche fine que je trouvais cruellement attirante quelques fois. Ses épaules, ses bras musclés, ses mains masculines et ses doigts fins. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait sur le coup mais malgré le peu de bon sens qu'il me restait, je ne réussis pas à arrêter ma contemplation. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur ses fesses, je me tirai les joues. Quelle fille malsaine je faisais.

 **-Tu peux arrêter de me regarder** , m'interpella t-il, **on dirait une fillette qui n'a jamais vu un corps masculin de sa vie**.

Prise sur le fait, je devins rouge pivoine. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me justifier mais la seule réaction de sa part était de rigoler. Il se moquait de moi, comme toujours. Il avait peut être raison et alors ? S'il croyait que j'avais oublié la fois où il avait été gêné, il se fourrait un doigt dans l'œil. Une fois habillé, il s'allongea sur le canapé. L'idée qu'il puisse me rejoindre avait quand même traversé mon esprit. Cependant, ça aurait été plus compliqué pour moi de sortir après. Il était tard, peut être qu'il répondrait à mes questions cette fois-ci. On dit toujours que le soir les personnes deviennent plus sentimentales.

 **-Pourquoi vous êtes partis cette nuit ?** lui demandais-je innocemment.

 **-Parce que c'est mieux comme ça** , me répondit-il simplement.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Bonne nuit morveuse** , soupira t-il.

Je faisais la moue, bien sûr il ne pouvait pas le voir.

 **-Bon alors pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là avec Hanji ? Vous étiez avec Petra ?**

Après un long silence, il me répondit positivement. Une vague de jalousie s'empara de moi. Je commençais à m'avouer que ma colère contre elle n'était que de la jalousie pure et dure.

 **-Vous avez fait quoi ?** chuchotais-je avec une once de reproche dans la voix.

 **-Je te le dirais une prochaine fois.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, notre conversation se termina. Je décidai alors d'en rester là pour ce soir et de le laisser rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque le bon moment arriva enfin, je pris de soin de vérifier que Livaï dormait à point fermé avant d'ouvrir délicatement la porte. Une fois mission réussite, je me dirigeai discrètement vers notre précèdent lieu de rencontre. Il faisait incroyablement noir, pas un chat traînait dehors. Si Livaï apprenait où j'étais en ce moment même, je crois que ma fin serait similaire au balai de cet après-midi.

Lorsque j'arrivai à destination, mon invité me faisait déjà face. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle ne vienne pas. Mais heureusement, elle était là et avais tenu sa parole. Toujours avec ce même air stoïque, elle me fixait.

 **-Annie** , **est ce que tu es le titan femelle ?** lui demandais-je directement.

Je n'avais pas le temps de discuter, je n'avais pas le temps de me creuser d'avantage la tête. Il me fallait une réponse claire, net et précise. Je ne pouvais plus penser à elle sans savoir toute la vérité.

 **-Si tu es venue pour me demander ça alors tu peux repartir** , soupira t-elle, **car je ne suis pas le titan femelle**.

Je l'aurais cru sans problème si son physique ne correspondait pas autant à lui. Plusieurs personnes dans mon entourage pensait la même chose. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Annie ou les autres ?

 **-Tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu avais été là juste au bon moment, est ce que cette fois là aussi c'était la même chose avant que je ne finisse dans la gueule de ce titan ?**

Pendant un quart de seconde, je vis de l'étonnement dans son regard. Elle reprit aussitôt son air habituel avant de me répondre qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi je parlais. Je n'allais pas avancer de cette façon. Son regard l'avait trahi une fois, il fallait que je réfléchisse à une autre solution. Pendant un instant, aucune de nous deux parla jusqu'à ce que je revienne à la charge.

 **-Je te fais confiance alors Annie** , rigolais-je, **tu es mon amie après tout.**

Je me retournai avant de la laisser derrière moi. Je l'avais vu. Ce même regard de culpabilisation. Ce même regard avant de me regarder mourir. C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui s'en voulait. Le regard d'une traitre.

* * *

 **J'ai l'impression que plus j'écris et plus je fais passer Hana pour une perverse. Bon sinon je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire mise à part désolé si j'ai choqué des gens avec la scène des méchants monsieur. L'histoire aurait pu se terminer ainsi, Hana qui finit par être vendue à un pervers du coin, qui se retrouva être Livaï. Hop leur histoire d'amour qui reprend. Nan je déconne, c'est malsain. Bon en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Peut être qu'avec les vacances je posterais des chapitres en plus en fonction de comment j'avance. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !**


	19. Envie

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas nous ne sommes pas samedi mais bien mercredi. Je vous conseille de bien lire ce chapitre, de bien profiter, de bien le savourer. Car le sérieux va tout de suite revenir dans le prochain. Bonne lecture ! (Je suis sûre que vous allez aimer de toute façon)**

* * *

 **-Répète pour voir.**

 **-Hier soir ayant la grosse commission, j'ai été aux toilettes du premier étage.**

 **-Pourquoi pas dans ma salle de bains ?**

 **-Voyons, je ne voulais pas salir.**

J'étais bien entrain d'avoir cette conversation avec Livaï. Pour une fois, il m'avait bizarrement proposé de déjeuner avec lui. En réalité je savais pourquoi il faisait ça, hier soir il m'avait entendu. Étant trop fatigué pour me suivre, il avait préféré attendre son moment pour me poser tout un tas de questions. Évidemment vu la façon avec laquelle il me regardait, il ne croyait un traitre mot de ce que je lui disais. Je savais que je ne devrais pas lui mentir, son aide me serait même peut être bénéfique. Cependant, lui ne me confiait jamais rien. Quand je lui posais des questions comme où il était ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec Petra ? Aucune réponse ne sortait de sa maudite bouche.

 **-Tu te fou de ma gueule** , conclut-il.

Peut être et je ne comptais pas lui dire d'aussi tôt. Soudain, une petite lampe s'alluma au dessus de ma tête. Et si on faisait un petit deal ? Livaï, toujours tasse à la main, me scrutait tout en buvant. Il essayait de lire sur mon visage ce que je manigançais. J'affichai un petit sourire narquois. Il ne trouvera jamais. Contre toute attente, il soupira avant de déposer sa tasse et de me faire une supposition très étrange.

 **-Tu as été voir Ben en douce.**

Je m'efforçai à ne pas rigoler. Il avait quelque chose contre Ben depuis le début et je commençais à comprendre de plus en plus pourquoi.

 **-Déjà jaloux ?** me moquais-je.

 **-Non. Ce n'est pas mon problème.**

Bien sûr, j'avais du mal à le croire. Si ce n'était pas de la jalousie alors qu'est ce que c'était ? De la rivalité entre mâle dominant peut être ? Livaï n'avait pas besoin de bouger un orteil pour savoir que c'était lui qui régnait en maître.

 **-Alors ?** se répéta t-il.

Je gloussai intérieurement. Pourquoi me tendait-il une perche aussi si facilement ? Il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir savoir en plus. Je repensai alors à mon idée de tout à l'heure. J'allais une fois de plus me faire insulter de gamine mais ce n'était pas grave, il fallait que je tente ma chance.

 **-Si vous** **me** **dites ce que vous faisiez avec Petra le jour où vous étiez supposé être avec moi, je vous dirai alors ce que moi je faisais** , lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Oui, j'étais très têtue. Hésitant, son regard perçant me toisa plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il accepta. Mais tout d'abord, une promesse n'en était pas une sans parole. Je lui tendis alors mon petit doigt. Sa seule réaction était de pouffer. Il entrelaça ensuite le sien avec le mien avant de jurer de dire la vérité.

 **-Ce jour-là elle m'a** **demandé de venir dans** **sa chambre** **. Ensuite elle m'a enfermé et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait jouer à des jeux d'adultes, tu comprends ?**

Je m'étouffai avec le café qui était entrain de couler dans ma gorge. Je toussai plusieurs fois avant de me reprendre.

 **-C'est une blague ?** demandais-je à moitié ironique et énervée.

 **-Non** , me répondit-il simplement.

Non, je refusais d'y croire. Ces deux-là n'avaient quand même pas profité de mon absence pour se sauter dessus. Je pleurai mentalement. Je le pensais si pur, comment est ce qu'il avait pu me faire ça ? Je voulais partir de cette salle, un peu honteuse d'avoir appris cette nouvelle. À quoi je m'attendais de toute façon ?

 **-Déjà jalouse ?**

 **-Non. Ce n'est pas mon problème** , boudais-je.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire mise à part regarder le sol tout en croisant les bras. Est ce que si ça n'avait pas été Petra j'aurai pris la nouvelle d'une autre façon ? Je n'en étais pas si sûre. Si j'étais réellement jalouse, alors quels étaient les sentiments que j'avais envers Livaï ? Ce n'était pas la même affection que j'avais avec Eren ou même Ben. C'était plus que de la simple amitié. J'attendais patiemment chaque jour de pouvoir le croiser, de pouvoir lui parler. Le fait que la moindre petite chose qu'il fasse que je n'aimais pas me fasse perdre les pédales. Ces petites attentions envers moi lorsqu'il me défendait ou me protégeait, c'était beaucoup trop à supporter pour une jeune fille comme moi. Je crois bien que j'étais entrain de basculer du mauvais côté de la balance qu'on appelait l'amour.

 **-** **Je** **l'ai repoussé.**

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** demandais-je du tac au tac.

Ma rapidité de réponse dut l'amuser parce qu'il était entrain de me ricaner au nez. Je tentais à nouveau de lui demander quelque chose, seulement cette fois-ci je me cognai à un mur. Comme toutes les fois où je minimisais un peu trop dans sa vie privée en fait. J'étais sûre qu'il devait bien ricaner dans sa tête, me voir m'intéresser à lui, poser des questions plus tordues les unes que les autres. Je soupirai de déception. Une promesse étant une promesse, je lui avouai tout. Ma rencontre avec Annie, le rendez-vous que je lui avais imposé, notre petite escapade nocturne. Il m'écouta attentivement sans me couper la parole. Toujours silencieux, je lui confiai ce que je pensais finalement de tout ça.

 **-Je pense que Annie est le titan femelle.**

 **-C'est ce que nous pensions aussi. Elle était la seule assez proche de toi pour vouloir te sauver.**

Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir sauvé cette fois-là. Pour m'avoir aussi sauvé de ces types, je devrais m'en remettre à elle tous les jours. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner tous les pauvres gens qu'elle avait tué pour le seul et unique but de capturer Eren. Annie était une traitre. Peut être qu'elle avait une bonne raison de faire ça, peut être même qu'on l'avait forcé. Pourtant, sa simple volonté pouvait changer tout un futur. Il n'y avait pas de place dans mon cœur pour ceux qui n'étaient pas capables d'agir pour changer les choses.

 **-Nous devrions trouver un plan pour la piéger** , supposais-je un peu tristement.

 **-Mais pourquoi parlez** **-** **vous de malheur dès le matin ?** demanda une voix féminine.

Entre nous, une personne s'étala à son aise sur la table. Sur le ventre, elle avait posé sa tête sur ses deux mains. Je n'eus pas plus de mal à deviner qui c'était quand je remarquai des lunettes sur sa crinière brune.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fiches, binoclarde ?** demanda Livaï légèrement irrité.

Elle se releva sur ses genoux, toute joyeuse. Je ne savais pas quelle nouvelle elle allait nous apprendre, mais ça ne sentais pas très bon.

 **-Aujourd'hui** **,** **il est interdit de parler de travail ou de titan !** s'exclama t-elle en pointant son index devant elle.

Venant d'elle, c'était très surprenant. Je croyais même qu'au début elle nous jouait une blague. Hanji qui ne parlait pas de titan n'était pas une Hanji. Ne voyant qu'aucun de Livaï et moi ne lui répondions, elle continua son monologue.

 **-Parce que ce soir** , commença t-elle en prenant nos mains dans les siennes, **on fait la fête !**

 **-La fête ?** demandions Livaï et moi en même temps.

C'était ainsi que je me retrouvai dans la chambre de Chrysta, accompagnée de toutes les autres filles. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais atterri ici mais je semblais être la seule à ne pas être très enthousiaste. Même Mikasa, d'habitude impassible, ne faisait que sourire à tout bout de champs. Réunies sur le lit de la blonde, nous entamions une conversation banale.

 **-Vous êtes prêtes pour ce soir les filles ?** demanda joyeusement Chrysta.

 **-Oh que oui. Mon estomac n'attends que ça !** cria Sasha déterminée.

Celle-là alors, elle ne changera jamais. Au moins, elle avait trouvé sa vocation et ne perdais pas de temps avec les sentiments comme une certaine personne aux cheveux roses. Moi aussi j'aimerai n'avoir que de yeux pour la nourriture, pas pour Livaï.

 **-Sasha !** s'indigna Chrysta. **Tu** **ne veux pas plutôt te faire toute jolie ? Il n'y a pas** **un** **garçon que tu aimerai séduire ce soir ?**

Sasha sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle faisait tapoter le bout de son doigt contre ses lèvres tout en faisant de drôles de bruits avec sa gorge. Son cerveau sembla s'illuminer quand elle sourit enfin.

 **-Est ce que la viande de sanglier est considéré** **e** **comme un garçon ?**

Nous semblions toutes désespérées mais au final nous finissions par en rire. J'appris par la suite de Ymir que Sasha et Connie étaient très proches. Il était vrai que j'avais déjà vu ces deux-là de nombreuses fois se marrer ensemble. Cependant, je n'étais même  
pas sûre s'ils savaient réellement ce qu'était l'amour. Loin d'être indifférente, lorsque nous commencions à parler de lui elle se cacha sous le lit. Ses réactions démesurées me rappelaient souvent Hanji.

 **-Et toi Mikasa ? Eren hein ?** attaqua une nouvelle fois Chrysta.

 **-N..non je euh..**

Ça faisait toujours bizarre de voir Mikasa gênée. D'habitude forte insoucieuse et dénuée d'émotion, elle paraissait en ce moment même aussi fragile qu'une enfant. Mikasa ressentait, si on pouvait dire, une forte affection pour son ami d'enfance. Mais qu'en était-il d'Eren ? Je n'avais jamais vu un geste qui aurait pu le démontrer ou même une parole. Peut être ne la voyait-il que comme une simple sœur ? Si c'était le cas, je la plaignais. Quoi de plus cruel que de finir dans cette catégorie.

 **-Je ne lui dirai sûrement jamais** , finit-elle par nous avouer en baissant la tête. **Tant que je peux rester à ses côtés, ça me va.**

Sa mine triste fit disparaître toute la joie et la bonne humeur de tout à l'heure. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

 **-Tu ne dois pas abandonner tu sais. Moi je me bats tous les jours pour que Chrysta finisse par m'épouser !** essaya de la rassurer Ymir.

Le fait de voir Ymir essayait d'enlacer la blonde devant nous ne pouvait que faire rigoler Mikasa. Elle perdit alors sa précédente tristesse, souriant de nouveau. J'espérais vraiment que Eren finisse par la regarder de la bonne manière qu'il soit, elle le méritait vraiment.

 **-Hana..** , commença la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

J'avalai de travers, sentant que ma fin était très proche. Cependant, je n'étais pas vraiment très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, je ne me confiais jamais. Le sujet Livaï allait bientôt finir sur le tapis.

 **-Tu es proche de ce garçon** **non ? Ben** **,** **c'est ça ?**

Ben. Je ne m'attendais à ce qu'elle me parle de lui. Voulant échapper à mes vrais sentiments, j'acceptai de continuer sur cette route. Je leur expliquai alors que lui et moi nous connaissions depuis longtemps, mais ça elles le savaient déjà. Parler de lui me rappelait bizarrement toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée. Ses pensées me faisaient mal au cœur. Ben n'agissait pas de cette manière quand nous habitions encore dans la forêt. Pourquoi avait-il eu un accrochage comme par hasard avec la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi ? Nous continuions à parler de lui pendant plusieurs minutes, abordant finalement le creux du sujet.

 **-Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime.**

Je regardai Mikasa béat. Elle n'avait pas pipé mot depuis tout à l'heure, pourtant c'était elle qui venait de dire cette phrase. Je ne me priai pas pour lui dire qu'elle avait tord. Seulement, je me trouvai à être la seule à penser ça. Après maintes explications de leur part, je commençai moi aussi petit à petit à croire que ça pouvait être crédible. Dès le début il avait osé provoquer Livaï et par la suite rien ne s'était arrangé. Le fait qu'il avait voulu l'intimider et l'afficher devant tout le monde venait accentuer cette vérité. Puis comme un souvenir lointain, l'image de lui devant ce couché de soleil me demandant ce que je ressentais pour lui me revint à l'esprit. Ce jour là, je n'avais pas su lui répondre correctement. Sa main sur ma joue, il m'aurait certainement embrassé si ce titan n'avait pas aussitôt percuté notre maison. Si je n'avais pas fini entre ses murs et surtout si je n'avais pas rencontré Livaï, à l'heure qu'il était nous serions lui et moi ensemble au chaud dans des couvertures près d'un feu. Je me sentais soudainement nostalgique.

 **-Vous êtes vraiment bête** , râla soudainement Sasha.

Celle-ci, depuis des minutes silencieuse, venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle arborait un air plutôt blasé, comme si la conversation l'ennuyait.

 **-Son véritable amour est le Caporal !** cria t-elle en pointant son doigt vers moi.

Sa phrase sonnait comme une accusation. Toutes les autres me regardaient maintenant avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je dévisageai la brune, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se taire.

 **-La dernière fois je les ai vu main dans la main ! Celui qui a fait ça, je le trouverai et je le tuerai** , essaya t-elle d'imiter Livaï.

Je pouffai à la vue de sa désastreuse imitation. Elle avait exprès plissé les yeux et prit un air supérieur pour parler comme lui. Je rigolais mais les sourires en coin de mes amies me rappelaient rapidement le questionnaire qu'elles allaient me faire passer. Je soupirai mentalement, que cet après-midi passe vite.

Il était au alentour de 19h quand j'étais fin prête pour la soirée. Nous nous étions toutes préparés ensembles depuis des heures. Heureusement pour moi, Chrysta m'avait prêté une robe et des talons. Elle était grise sans manche et légèrement décolletée. Elle m'allait jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses et je me serai sentis plus que gênée si mes amies n'en portaient pas une similaire. Quant à ma coiffure, j'avais rassemblé mes cheveux en un chignon contracté en laissant seulement quelques mèches se balader de part et d'autres de mon visage. Mes yeux étaient légèrement maquillés ainsi que mes lèvres. Tout ce que j'espérais était qu'on ne se moque pas de moi ce soir. Ça allait être compliqué avec Livaï. Il allait certainement me dire que j'essayai de me faire passer pour une femme alors qu'en réalité j'étais qu'une sale gamine ennuyeuse et stupide. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, je reçus plusieurs compliments de la part de Mikasa et de la blonde. Je les remerciai sincèrement, au moins ça me redonnait au final un peu plus confiance en moi.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle à manger, j'étais agréablement ébahie par toutes ces personnes entrain de rigoler et de s'amuser. Certains buvaient, criaient ou faisaient même des petits jeux. Dans un coin des personnes jouaient de la musique tandis que d'autres en profitaient pour danser comme bon leur semble. Cette vue m'arracha un sourire. Soudain, j'entendis un sifflement. Tournant la tête, je vis les garçons à une des tables. Ils nous incitèrent immédiatement à les rejoindre.

 **-Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais finalement ressembler à quelque chose Hana** , se moqua Jean.

J'étais de bonne humeur ce soir, alors je rigolai à sa blague. Une fois installées, nous discutions de tout et n'importe quoi. Ayant soudainement soif, je décidai d'aller me servir un verre. Avant que je ne me lève, je remarquai Livaï et son escouade se dirigeaient vers les boissons. Il portait une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, laissant vue sur le début de son torse. Vêtu d'un jean gris et de ses bottes brunes, je le trouvais incroyablement attirant. Le fait d'apercevoir de nouveau la rousse à ses côtés rigoler avec lui me plomba magiquement ma joie de vivre. Elle devait bien profiter de sa place, alors que moi qui était en face de moi ? Jean. Non mais franchement, achevez-moi.

 **-Passe à l'action** , me chuchota Mikasa.

Je la regardai quelques secondes avant de lui sourire. Ce soir je m'étais faite jolie et ce n'était sûrement pas pour les yeux de Jean. Me levant déterminée, je me dirigeai vers le comptoir. Une fois assez proche de lui, je touchai nerveusement ma coiffure. Y avait-il sur Terre une personne plus mal à l'aise que moi? Je voulus faire demi-tour pour retourner à ma place mais lorsque je pivotai sur moi même, je rencontrai le regard effrayant de Mikasa. Visiblement elle ne me laissait pas l'embarras du choix. Elle avait raison, je devais me ressaisir car là j'en faisais beaucoup trop pour rien. Prise d'un soudain courage, j'avançai dans sa direction. Il ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué, bien trop occupé avec Petra bien sûr. J'en profitai pour prendre un verre. Nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre mais étant de dos pour parler avec sa partenaire, il ne pouvait pas me voir.

 **-Bonsoir Caporal** , le saluais-je en raclant ma gorge.

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers moi. Me faisant à présent face, il me scruta de haut en bas. Son regard s'était attardé sur mon petit décolleté, il pouvait être plus discret tout de même. Je rougis, grattant l'arrière de ma nuque. Il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu et c'était très gênant. Étant donné son manque de réponse, j'en profitai pour remplir mon verre avant de me retourner vers lui. Je n'allais tout de même pas partir sans m'amuser un peu. Face à lui, je rapprochai mon visage du sien puis séparai nos fronts respectifs de ma main. Il était vrai qu'avec ses chaussures, nous faisions presque la même taille.

 **-Gamine hein ?** le taquinais-je avant de me retirer.

Je rejoignis mon groupe après ça, fière de ma petite blague. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'entendis Hanji rigoler, suivit d'une insulte cinglante de la part de Livaï. À mon retour à la table, Mikasa ne manqua pas de me féliciter.

 **-T'as vu la façon dont il t'a regardé !** rigola t-elle.

Je ne voulais pas non plus me faire des idées mais j'avais très bien vu la façon dont il m'avait regardé. Peut être qu'avec ce nouveau physique je l'avais étonnée ?Je souris toute seule, pensant à ma petite victoire.

La soirée se déroula agréablement bien. Nous autres passions le plus clair de notre temps à rigoler et à faire n'importe quoi. Sasha eut alors la brillante idée d'aller danser. Pratiquement tout le monde la rejoignit. Pour ma part je restai assise, en vérité je ne savais pas danser. Soudain, une main se tendit vers moi.

 **-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Madame Titan ?** me demanda Eren.

Souriante, j'avançai ma main vers la sienne. Seulement, je me stoppai à quelques centimètres de celle-ci. Je repensais à la déclaration de Mikasa. Certainement sous l'effet de l'alcool, Jean avait osé l'inviter sur la piste de danse. Elle avait accepté, mais j'étais sûre que de me voir proche d'Eren devait la déranger. Je posai alors mon regard sur elle, celle-ci m'adressa immédiatement un sourire. Était-elle entrain de me dire que je pouvais accepter ?

 **-Avec plaisir Monsieur** , lui répondis-je finalement.

Il saisit ma main avant de m'entraîner au milieu de la foule. La musique était plutôt rythmique, j'avais par chance évité un slow. Dansant proche de moi, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre alors je me dandinai un petit peu. Il se moqua aussitôt de moi, je lui tirai la langue comme réponse. Sans me prévenir, il attrapa mon bras avant de me faire tourner énergiquement. Par déséquilibre je me rattrapai en posant mes mains sur son torse. À ce geste, un joyeux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ça. Qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de faire au juste ? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt s'amuser avec Mikasa ? En regardant mes autres compagnons, je pouvais facilement deviner qu'ils s'amusaient. Sasha dansait avec Connie tout en croquant dans une cuisse de poulet. Chrysta et Ymir gesticulaient dans tous les sens. Armin avait rejoins Mikasa au plus grand désespoir de Jean, qui maintenant ne pouvait plus se frotter à la brune. Cherchant soudainement Livaï du regard, il était adossé contre un mur avec Petra à ses côtés, verre à la main. Son regard se déplaça sur moi, il me fixait très froidement. Je réfléchis un instant dans ma tête, me demandant pourquoi. J'abandonnai rapidement mes recherches, j'en avais marre de toujours aller vers lui. S'il voulait danser avec moi, il n'avait cas se manifester. Alors pris d'un élan de folie, je continuai à m'amuser avec Eren. Il n'était peut être qu'un ami pour moi mais j'appréciais grandement sa compagnie. Mon cerveau vrilla à nouveau lorsque je remarquai la rousse tendre sa main vers Livaï. Il accepta d'un grand sourire, mes yeux sortirent de la tête. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas venir danser ?

 **-Qu'est ce que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure ?** me demanda Eren en arquant un sourcil.

Son regard suivit alors le mien. Ses lèvres perdirent légèrement de son sourire. Pendant ce temps-là, les deux autres s'approchaient de plus en plus jusqu'à carrément se retrouver à côté de nous. Moi et Eren entrain de danser près de Livaï et Petra. Cauchemar.

 **-Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?**

 **-Non ne t'inquiète pas Eren** , lui souris-je.

Je n'allais quand même l'abandonner pour si peu, même si je devais avouer que les voir s'amuser me dégoutait au plus haut point. Je crus même m'évanouir lorsqu'elle commença à frotter son popotin contre lui. Petra était sans doute la femme la plus persévérante du monde. Il vaudrait mieux que je m'éloigne avant que je ne vomisse sur Eren. Je comptais me rassoir mais une personne dont je n'attendais pas du tout la présence attira mon attention. Ben, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Même si j'étais très en colère contre lui, je ne pouvais pas laisser échapper cette occasion pour avoir des explications. Je confiai alors à Eren que je reviendrai plus tard. Sous les yeux approbateurs de Livaï, je me dirigeai vers Ben. Ne voulant pas me donner en spectacle, je ne lui donnai pas le temps de me saluer que je l'attrapai par le bras pour l'emmener ailleurs.

Une fois sur le toit, je lâchai son poignet. Il était habillé normalement ce qui me laissait croire qu'il n'était même pas au courant qu'une fête se préparait dans la salle.

 **-Qu'est ce que..**

 **-Explique moi** , lui ordonnais-je, **tout.**

Étonné, il me fixa un instant avant de se déplacer vers le petit muret. Il ne me regardait plus, mais plutôt le ciel noir surplombé d'étoiles au dessus nous.

 **-Tout d'abord, je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté.**

Il commençait bien. Croisant les bras, j'acceptai tout de même ses excuses. Après tout il n'était pas n'importe qui pour moi. Seulement s'excuser n'allait pas tout régler. J'avais encore un tas de choses à lui dire, à lui reprocher. Sans vraiment mesurer l'ampleur de mes mots, je déballai tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

 **-Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu as agi comme ça ? Pourquoi il a fallu que tu te dresse contre moi, contre nous. Si tu ne l'avais pas cherché ce soir-là , j'aurai peut être pu choisir le moment où je voulais vraiment me transformer. Maintenant, la plus part des gens sont au courant !** m'énervais-je.

Il resta silencieux, toujours immobile et dans la même position. Comme si mes paroles ne l'avaient pas atteins. Arborant soudainement un léger sourire, il se tourna enfin vers moi.

 **-Hana je t'aime.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent automatiquement. Il n'avait pas entendu ce que je venais de lui dire ? Ce n'était pas le moment de dire n'importe quoi juste pour changer de sujet.

 **-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis que venir ici et fonder une famille avec toi était un de mes plus grands souhaits ? Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j'ai vu dans ton regard que je n'étais plus le même pour toi.**

Qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de raconter ? Plus il parlait et plus je perdais pied. Je me demandais même si il ne me faisait pas une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Peut être qu'au final il était sérieux ? Si c'était le cas, alors les filles avaient raison. Si c'était le cas, toutes ses actions seraient un petit plus justifiées qu'avant. S'il m'avait fait cette déclaration bien avant, j'étais sûre que j'aurai sans doute retourner ses sentiments. Seulement les temps avaient changé, mes sentiments aussi. Je ne pouvais plus le faire à présent.

 **-Ben..**

 **-Tu l'aimes pas vrai ?**

Faisait-il référence à Livaï ? Je tournai la tête gênée, je ne voulais pas me déballer là dessus. Je n'étais même pas sûre moi-même de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Alors je restai muette, ne voulant le blesser d'avantage en disant n'importe quoi.

 **-Éconduis moi s'il te plait. Je veux passer à autre chose.**

Il me faisait vraiment de la peine. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que son plus grand souhait ne se réaliserait sûrement jamais. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi maintenant n'était plus lui. Ben sera toujours dans mon cœur mais plus à la première place. Baissant la tête, je pris mon courage à deux mains avant de m'élancer.

 **-Je suis désolé Ben, je ne partage pas tes sentiments.**

Sa seule réaction était de sourire. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, réduisant mon cœur en miettes. Il tendit alors ses bras vers moi. Je n'allais sûrement lui refuser un câlin. Je m'empressai de le rejoindre, le serrant fort contre moi. Nous nous enlacions pendant plusieurs minutes, Ben sanglotait toujours au creux de mon cou.

 **-Hana je ne sais pas ce qui va advenir de ma connerie mais sache que je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi.**

J'étais heureuse d'entendre ça. Je caressai son dos du plat de ma main ainsi que l'arrière de son crâne. Ben restera pour toujours et à jamais la personne à qui je devais le plus ma vie.

Après avoir quitté Ben, je rejoignis à nouveau la grande salle. Je retrouvai mes amis à moitié possédés par l'alcool, rigolant pour des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient même plus. Au moins, ils finissaient leur soirée en beauté. Près du comptoir, je me servis un verre puis deux et trois. J'avais bien besoin de me saouler et de penser à autre chose. J'étais avachie toute seule à une table. Ma soirée avait été un désastre. Je m'étais faite toute belle pour rien. Livaï ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée. J'avais sûrement blessé Mikasa puis abandonné Eren pour finalement éconduire Ben. Ma tête tournait, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. D'un pas empressé, je me levai. Je trébuchai en me redressant sur mes jambes mais je me rattrapai au dernier moment. En regardant la salle, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de gens. Il devait être tard. Je partis alors en saluant le reste de mes amis avant de sortir de la salle.

Je vagabondai dans les couloirs sans réellement savoir si je prenais le bon chemin. Je crois même être passée deux fois au même endroit. Être saoulée au point de ne plus retrouver ma route, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Mais lorsque je reconnus les escaliers habituels près des chambres, j'eus la bête envie de crier victoire. Seulement, une personne avec une bouteille entre les jambes était assise sur l'une des marches. En me rapprochant, je notai que cette personne était l'homme qui m'avait complètement ignoré ce soir. Irritée, je passai à côté de lui sans lui adresser la parole. Mais toujours désorientée, je loupai une marche. Je pensais que m'éclater le menton n'était plus une option pour moi, jusqu'à ce que je sentes un bras me retenir par la taille. Livaï s'était relevé et m'avait évité une sacré chute.

 **-Fais attention** , se plaignit-il.

À sa voix on pouvait facilement comprendre qu'il avait bu pas mal de verre. Je ne comprenais pourtant pas pourquoi il était tout seul à attendre ici. Peut être qu'il m'attendait ? Non non, l'alcool me donnait des idées bizarres. Il monta aussitôt les escaliers. Remarquant que je ne le suivais pas, il se retourna vers moi.

 **-Bon on y va ?** s'impatienta t-il.

Je m'empressai de monter les marches et de le rejoindre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de décrocher un léger sourire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se manifeste que maintenant ? J'étais sûre que ma soirée aurait été meilleure s'il m'avait adressé la parole plus tôt.

Le reste du chemin se fit bizarrement dans le silence. Quelques fois je manquai de tomber mais il était toujours là pour me retenir. Une fois devant la porte, j'essayai de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. Toujours dos à mon Caporal, j'attendais qu'il introduise enfin la clé dans la serrure. J'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?** lui demandais-je impatiente.

Mon corps se redit complétement quand je sentis des lèvres se collaient contre ma peau. Livaï était entrain de parsemer mon cou de petits baisers. Je ressentis alors anormalement mon corps augmentait de température quand il léchouilla légèrement ma peau. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait, j'essayai de me retourner mais mon corps me dictait de ne pas bouger.

 **-Pourquoi tu m'a laissé tout seul ce soir ?** me chuchota t-il.

Sa voix était sensuelle. Tandis qu'il continuait son petit manège, ses mains se baladaient sur mes hanches. Je penchai mon cou du côté pour qu'il continue. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? À mon geste, ses lèvres se dessinèrent en un sourire.

 **-Vous étiez avec Petra.**

 **-Tu étais avec tout le monde sauf avec moi.**

Sa phrase sonnait comme un reproche. Malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas réellement à réfléchir. Mon esprit n'était concentré que sur les sensations que me procurait mon corps.

 **-Vous m'attendiez ?**

Il me retourna avant de me plaquer contre la porte. Son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien. Ses joues étaient inhabituellement roses. Ses yeux me regardaient tel un lion qui traquait sa proie.

 **-J'attendais que ça** , m'avoua t-il.

Sa main droite se posa sur ma cuisse. Il la glissa doucement sous ma robe, les sensations dans mon bas ventre s'accentuaient de plus en plus. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de ma vie. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais la pleine conscience qu'un homme était entrain de me toucher. Seulement, cet homme était Livaï. Est ce que ça comptait comme une raison valable ?

 **-Bon sang, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?** lui demandais-je entre deux souffles.

 **-Ce que je n'ose pas en étant sobre** , me chuchota t-il.

Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Nos lèvres se taquinaient à distance. J'avais l'irrésistible envie de goûter aux siennes, ses yeux dévora les miennes du regard. Il se rapprocha soudainement. Même si son haleine empestait l'alcool, je ne pensais qu'à une chose. J'allais embrasser Livaï. J'allais embrasser l'homme qui faisait le plus battre mon cœur.

 **-Hana..**

Je fermai les yeux, attendant le doux touché de ses lèvres. Je n'arrivais même pas à réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand nos souffles s'entremêlèrent enfin.

 **-Hum hum..**

Contre toute attente, Livaï se recula. Quelqu'un venait de nous interrompre. Je maudissais cette personne de m'avoir empêché d'embrasser Livaï. Tournant la tête, la personne que je méprisais le plus se tenait derrière nous, les bras croisés.

 **-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça Caporal** , grogna t-elle.

Petra. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours apparaître dans mes meilleurs moments ? Gâcher ma relation avec lui était clairement devenue sa raison de vivre. Livaï soupira avant de complètement se dégager. Leur tenir tête dans mon état n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Dans un élan de panique, j'attrapai la manche de la chemise de Livaï. Il fixa un moment ma main avant de ramener son bras près de lui. Ça me faisait du mal de le voir me rejeter. Se tournant vers Petra, il me jeta les clés. Je les attrapai maladroitement, ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude soudain.

 **-Je te rejoindrai plus tard** , me dit-il avant de repartir vers les escaliers.

Petra s'était déjà retirée avant que je ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais vraiment fatiguée, je n'avais plus la force de le poursuivre. Nonchalante et surtout déçue, j'ouvrai la porte puis tombai raide sur le lit. Je réfléchis quelques instants dans cette position avant d'enfiler mon pyjama. Maintenant à l'intérieur des draps, je réalisai à quel point ma tête me faisait mal. Je me promis alors de ne plus jamais me laisser aller avec l'alcool par pure déception amoureuse. En y repensant, ce soir m'avait chamboulé. Des choses étranges s'étaient produites avec Livaï. Je ne savais pas si il avait agi simplement sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais moi je ne regretterai pas demain la veille ce qui s'était passé. Oui,j'avais pris conscience de certaines choses. Mon sentiment envers lui que je pensais être de l'admiration s'était révélé être bien plus que ça. Je n'étais peut être qu'une gamine à ses yeux mais j'avais compris une chose ce soir. J'étais amoureuse de Livaï.

* * *

 **Retrouver ce qui se serait réellement passé sans intervention avec les aventures de Livaï et Hana dans la catégorie -18 chez MangeuseDeLivres. Non en vrai je crois que la St Valentin ça m'a donné des idées bizarres. Sinon que toutes celles qui souhaitent la mort de Petra lèvent la main. (Je la lève avec vous, tuons la.) Bon sinon prochain chapitre samedi, dîtes moi comme d'hab ce que vous pensez de celui-ci et on se dit à ce weekend !**


	20. Crainte

**Ok j'ai un petit jour de retard.. C'est un petit chapitre que je vous ai écris alors ne vous attendez pas à un truc de fou. Mais il était impératif que je l'écrive pour la suite de l'histoire. Promis que le prochain fera je pense 5k+ de mots.**

* * *

Après cette soirée, une semaine nous passa sous le nez à toute vitesse. Une semaine pendant laquelle certaines choses avaient changé. Je ne logeais plus chez mon Caporal. Mes amis ayant mis la main à la pâte, j'avais regagné plus vite que prévu mon ancienne chambre. À nouveau propre et meublée, ça me faisait bizarre de revenir dans cette pièce. La première nuit, je n'avais pas su dormir. Repensant à tout ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver, mon cerveau n'avait pas su se déconnecter. En quittant la chambre de mon supérieur, je n'avais aperçu aucune réaction de sa part. J'avais osé espérer qu'il soit un peu triste ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais non, rien du tout. C'était impassible qu'il m'avait rendu mes affaires puis fermé la porte au nez sous prétexte qu'il avait d'autres choses à finir. Les jours suivants, j'avais eu du mal à le croiser. Les seuls réels moments où je pouvais le voir étaient lors des repas ou des entraînements. Seulement, quelque chose me disait qu'il cherchait à m'éviter. Un soir, je l'avais suivi discrètement sur le toit. J'avais tenté en vain de lui parler, d'entamer avec lui une potentielle conversation. Mais je me faisais toujours réprimander, ne cessant de me répéter que je perdais mon temps. Il n'était plus aussi doux et protecteur qu'avant. Bien décidée à en savoir plus, j'avais alors ramené le sujet de la soirée sur le tapis. J'avais sentis que ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il voulait s'attarder. Je n'en fis cependant qu'à ma tête en lui demandant de tout m'expliquer. Il était d'abord resté silencieux comme à son habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise cette phrase.

 _ **"**_ ** _Je ne me souviens de rien_** "

À l'entende de sa phrase, mon cœur avait raté un battement. Comment pouvait-il avoir tout oublié ? Il allait recommencer à ne plus me parler sous un prétexte qu'il gardera encore certainement secret. C'était bien lui ça, il préférait oublier plutôt que d'assumer. Depuis ce soir là, 4 jours passèrent. À mon plus grand étonnement, il recommençait petit à petit à revenir vers moi. Même si ce n'était pas comme nos taquineries habituelles, je prenais ces mots comme un effort de sa part. Un "bonjour" comme un "dors bien" comptait toujours pour moi. En y réfléchissant maintenant, il voulait juste que je fasse de même que lui. Il voulait que j'oublie absolument tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était une façon pour lui de me dire que je ne devais avoir aucun espoir auquel me rattacher. Notre relation resterait la même. Si de cette façon je pouvais rester à ses côtés, alors je l'acceptais.

Je devais cependant arrêter de penser à tout ça et me concentrer plutôt sur l'instant présent. C'était d'un œil affûté que je regardais les charrettes défilées sous mes yeux. J'étais cachée derrière un mur entrain d'observer les soldats tous alignés, attendant patiemment leur ordres. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis la personne que je recherchais courir devant moi.

 **-Annie !** l'appelais-je discrètement.

La blonde s'arrêta, d'abord étonnée de la voix qu'elle avait pu attendre. Elle fit ensuite demi-tour puis se dirigea à la hâte vers la ruelle où je me situais. En voyant à nouveau son visage pâle, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une once de compassion envers elle. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte tandis que ses yeux représentaient toute l'incompréhension que son cerveau pouvait ressentir. Maladroitement, je la saluai.

 **-Salut.. c'est vrai que tu fais partis des brigades spéciales maintenant.**

 **-Hana, qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?** me questionna t-elle.

Ses yeux me scrutèrent alors de haut en bas. En effet, je paraissais plus que suspecte dans ma longue cape verte. Ayant de même ma capuche sur la tête, il était clair que je cherchais à me cacher. Je lui expliquai alors que j'étais le porteur et que je cachai mon équipement sous mon imperméable. Elle sembla dubitative jusqu'à ce que je soulève un peu mon vêtement pour lui montrer.

 **-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?**

 **-Est ce que tu veux bien m'aider à faire s'échapper Eren ?** lui demandais-je droit au but.

Bizarrement, elle réagit directement à l'entente de ce prénom. Toujours aussi perplexe, elle me posa un tas de questions. Pour qu'il s'échappe où ? Pour qu'il fuit où dans ces murs ? Désobéir aux ordres du gouvernement ne plaisait pas vraiment à Annie. J'étais très bien placée pour savoir qu'elle se foutait des règles pourtant. Je lui expliquai du mieux que je pouvais que cacher Eren n'était que temporaire. Me rebeller n'était pas mon but. C'était en fait une rébellion déguisée d'une partie des bataillons. Le fait de cacher Eren n'était qu'un gain de temps pour rassembler les éléments qui nous permettront de renverser l'influence des autres.

 **-Les éléments pour la renverser ? On a quelque chose d'aussi favorable ? Tu te fondes sur quoi ?** m'interrogea t-elle toujours aussi méfiante.

Elle posait trop de questions, c'était mauvais signe. Elles étaient de plus en plus difficiles à répondre sans que je ne lui déballe d'éléments trop directs. Elle me regardait toujours de ses grands yeux bleus intimidant. Je devenais de moins en moins convaincante.

 **-Je ne peux pas te le dire** , lui dis-je coincée.

 **-Excuse-moi mais c'est hors de question. Je ne dirai rien alors fais ce que tu veux,** me répondit-elle après avoir soupirer.

Elle était entrain de partir. J'avais profondément merdé. Annie était têtue et briser petit à petit sa méfiance était plus qu'impossible. Armin avait pourtant insisté pour que ce soit moi qui essaye de la convaincre. Je commençais de plus en plus à remettre en doute la jugeote de mon ami. Sous un élan de panique, je me mise à la supplier.

 **-Annie ! Je t'en prie ! Si on ne fait rien Eren va se faire tuer !**

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup. Peut être que j'avais encore une chance de la raisonner. Je saisi alors immédiatement cette opportunité pour lui sortir tout le blahblah que j'avais soigneusement préparé à l'avance. Ayant donc toute son attention, je lui racontai que ces gens qui ne comprenaient rien agissaient dans leur seuls intérêts. Sans le savoir, ils courront toute l'humanité vers l'auto destruction. Je me plaignais peut être de ne pas être très convaincante à ses yeux mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Bien sûr, je la rassurai que j'éviterai qu'elle ait des ennuis mais pour passer les contrôles à l'intérieur du mur Sina, j'avais besoin de son aide.

 **-J'ai l'air de quelqu'un de si bien que ça à tes yeux ?** me demanda t-elle étonnement.

 **-Quelqu'un de bien.. ? Annie tu es quelqu'un de bien car tu es mon amie et que tu as ma pleine confiance. Cependant si tu ne m'aides pas aujourd'hui, tu deviendras pour moi.. quelqu'un de mauvais** , lui mentis-je.

J'étais maintenant bien placée pour savoir qu'Annie était quelqu'un qu'il fallait prendre par les sentiments. La faire culpabiliser pouvait faire naître chez elle l'envie de changer. De plus, elle tenait à notre amitié. J'étais la première personne à être venue directement vers elle. Nous n'avions pas eu des conversations interminables mais des liens s'étaient créés entre nous. Regrettable que ces liens seront peut être brisés si je découvrais la vérité sur elle. Elle tourna alors légèrement la tête puis me regarda du coin de l'œil. La peur qu'à n'importe quel moment elle puisse partir définitivement me ronger l'esprit. Mais étonnement, elle enleva son fusil de son épaule et le positionna devant elle. Je ne compris pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

 **-D'accord. Je te suis.**

Annie venait d'accepter. Elle venait d'avaler une énorme mise en scène. Ma mission était de la convaincre afin qu'elle me suive et nous prouve ce qu'elle était réellement. Sa brigade avait reçu un message comme quoi certains membres du bataillon avait une réunion importante à la capitale royale. Les ordres d'Annie étaient qu'elle devait les escorter le temps qu'ils traversent la ville par la rue centrale. Ce qu'elle ne savait cependant pas, c'était qu'il y avait une mission cachée derrière ce vulgaire mensonge. Au fond de moi, j'espérais toujours qu'Annie n'était qu'une humaine, une amie en qui je pouvais placer ma pleine confiance. Elle n'était pas le titan femelle.

Nous étions à présent tous les cinq, Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Eren et moi entrain de marcher lentement dans une ruelle silencieuse. Évidemment qu'il n'y avait personne, ça faisait partie du plan. J'étais vraiment stressée qu'Annie découvre la vérité derrière tout ça. Peut être qu'elle m'en voudra si il s'avère qu'elle n'était pas une traite. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'imaginer qu'elle soit l'ennemi de l'humanité.

 **-On les a passé plus vite que prévu. Ça ne m'étonne pas des brigades spéciales** , râla Eren.

 **-Ne regarde pas partout de cette façon** , le réprimanda Mikasa.

Ces deux-là jouaient très bien la comédie. En y repensant, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui devait galérer en ce moment même. Il fallait bien un leurre pour faire croire qu'Eren était dans la charrette. Le destin avait choisi que Jean jouerait son double. Cette mascarade n'allait pas durer très longtemps mais il ne devait absolument pas se faire remarquer. Il n'y avait pas qu'Annie qui n'était pas au courant de notre mensonge. Comme en lisant dans mes pensées, Eren se mit à se plaindre de la non ressemblance entre lui et Jean. Personnellement, je trouvais qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout mais étant donné qu'ils avaient tous les deux un regard de brute et une tête de bandit, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

 **-Bon sang, je n'ai pas une tête de cheval ! Franchement Hana, tu me trouve aussi moche que lui ?** me demanda t-il réellement irrité.

 **-Si j'avais refusé de vous aider, comment comptiez-vous franchir les murs ?** me coupa Annie.

La blonde était toujours aussi méfiante. Cependant, j'étais à court d'arguments pour ses questions. À mon plus grand bonheur, Armin décida qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre en jeu ses talents de persuasions.

 **-On comptait utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle.**

 **-Ce n'est pas insensé ? Vous auriez pu fuir avant d'entrer à Stohess. Pourquoi ici, maintenant ?**

 **-Je pensais que la difficulté de la ville augmenterait nos chances de réussite. Il est mieux de gagner du temps pour fuir plutôt que de se rebeller directement.**

Je n'aurai pas répondu mieux que Armin. Heureusement qu'il était là sinon je ne savais comment on aurait réussit à contourner les questions de la blonde. La tension redescendit petit à petit quand elle acquiesça, signe qu'elle avait compris. Nous nous regardions tous en même temps pour se rassurer mutuellement. Le pire restait à venir.

Nous marchions encore quelques instants jusqu'à apercevoir notre destination finale. C'était une sorte de passage qui menait vers les ruines de la ville souterraine. Armin s'empressa de nous indiquer que c'était le bon endroit en le pointant du doigt. En observant Annie, je voyais que l'incertitude régnait sur son visage.

 **-Ici ?**

 **-Oui on va passer par là** , conclut le blond.

Nous descendions naturellement vers le souterrain tout en faisant semblant de le contempler. Eren faisait des petits commentaires tandis que Armin lui répondait comme si de rien n'était. Seulement, je ne sentais plus aucune présence derrière moi. En me retournant, je vis Annie en haut des marches. Immobile, son regard était vide.

 **-Annie ?** l'interpellais-je.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur du noir** , ricana Eren.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était entrain de mijoter mais la distance entre elle et nous s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Contre toute attente, elle donna raison au brun. Elle nous fit part qu'elle avait peur. Qu'un idiot suicidaire comme Eren ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentait une jeune fille fragile comme elle.

 **-Une jeune fille comme toi qui se bats aussi facilement contre des hommes est tout sauf fragile** , lui répondis-je agacée.

Annie, je t'ai observé. Je savais de quoi tu étais capable. Tu ne connaissais pas la peur, et encore moins la peur du noir. Tu ne trouvais simplement qu'une excuse pour ne pas nous suivre. Qu'est ce qui t'effrayais réellement alors ?

 **-Arrête tes conneries et dépêche-toi !** s'impatienta Eren en continuant d'avancer.

Mes pas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'Annie se plaignit une nouvelle fois. Nous répétant qu'elle n'irait pas, que cet endroit lui faisait peur. Elle était claire, si nous ne regagnions pas la surface elle ne nous aiderait pas. Un silence s'installa. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux blonds me rappelant par la même occasion ceux du titan femelle. S'il te plaît, ne nous montre pas que nous avions eu raison de t'accuser.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu racontes idiote ? Dépêche toi de venir ici ! Ne te fous pas de nous !** s'énerva le brun.

 **-Eren ne crie pas** , le réprimanda la brune.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave hein Mikasa ? Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'y a bizarrement personne dans les environs** , nous dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

Les quelques soldats mis au courant de cette mission se cachaient sur les toits ou derrière les murs, attendant notre signal de détresse. La situation était entrain de prendre un tout nouveau tournant.

 **-Vraiment ça me blesse** , chuchota t-elle en me fixant.

Pendant quelques secondes je ressentis de la peine pour elle. Ce sentiment ne devrait pas apparaître pour une telle personne. Le doute qu'elle soit le titan féminin me rongeait de plus en plus de l'intérieur. Son comportement rendait le fait encore plus évident.

 **-Depuis quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux-là Armin ?**

Elle semblait toujours aussi impassible comme si nos réponses n'allaient rien changer à son état d'esprit. Je voyais Armin trembler. Il tenait dans sa main droite un pistolet fumigène qu'il devait tirer dès lors où la situation basculerait. Cependant, il en profita pour la mettre face aux faits. Lui demandant premièrement pourquoi ce jour-là elle avait l'équipement de Marco ? Je n'étais pas encore dans l'enceinte des murs à ce moment là mais j'en avais entendu parler. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper car il connaissait les quelques bosses et égratignures sur l'équipement, étant donné qu'ils les avaient vérifié ensemble. Elle nous répondit simplement qu'elle l'avait ramassé.

 **-Alors les deux titans d'Hanji c'est toi qui les a tués ?** lui demandais-je nerveusement.

 **-Va savoir.. mais si tu avais des doutes sur moi depuis notre précédente rencontre pourquoi ne pas avoir agi plus tôt ?** me répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Sa voix était monotone. La situation semblait la désintéressée totalement. Je ne savais même pas si ma réponse allait avoir un quelconque impact sur elle. Pourtant à chaque fois que je lui mettais notre amitié sous le nez, elle semblait tiquer. En me concentrant légèrement, je pris bien soin de choisir mes mots.

 **-Parce que je ne veux pas y croire !** lui criais-je. **Au fond de moi j'ai envie de leur crier au visage qu'ils ont tous tord. Mais toi aussi Annie c'est parce qu'au moment où j'aurai dû finir dans la bouche de ce titan, tu m'as sauvé n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Qui c'est. Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais un coup comme ça. À ce moment-là j'aurai dû..**

Elle m'en voulait. Elle ne m'avait peut être rien fais personnellement mais tout ces gens qu'elle avait tué, je voulais les venger. Ce n'était pas avec des réponses aussi évasives que j'allais encore réussir à la défendre devant les autres. Je comptais lui répondre mais Eren me coupa dans mon élan. Il se dirigeait en colère vers elle, lui hurlant qu'il était encore possible qu'elle soit assez bête pour ne pas comprendre dans la grave situation dans laquelle nous étions. Il lui criait de venir de nous rejoindre, qu'elle pouvait nous prouver des choses en entrant dans ce sous-sol. Par son manque de réaction, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même et de lui implorer de nous rejoindre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle nous prouve que nous avions tord de penser qu'elle était le titan femelle.

 **-Je ne peux pas y aller** , dit-elle une nouvelle fois.

 **-Arrête tes conneries !** cria Eren.

 **-Oui parle-nous Annie ! On peut encore se parler pour..**

 **-Ça suffit** , s'impatienta Mikasa.

D'un pas rapide, elle enleva sa capuche en s'avançant vers Annie. Elle jeta par la même occasion son imperméable et sortit une de ses lame. Mikasa était énervée, elle comptait en finir maintenant et pour de bon.

 **-Je vais te tailler en pièces, titan femelle !**

Elle avait accentué sur ses derniers mots. Nous ne pouvions plus résonner Mikasa à présent. Attendant une réaction de la part de la blonde, nous recevions d'abord un long silence pendant lequel seul le vent nous était audible. Ce n'était que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle nous montra son visage avec un rouge inhabituel aux joues. Elle éclata littéralement de rire sous nos yeux. Son rire me faisait froid dans le dos. Nous la regardions, se demandant la cause de sa folie soudaine. Elle avait vraiment l'air de se marrer. Une fois redevenue assez calme, elle s'adressa à moi.

 **-Hana, je suis contente d'être quelqu'un de bien pour toi. Tu as gagné pour ton pari. Mais moi j'ai parié sur cet instant-là !**

Air malicieux au visage, elle ouvrit la bouche en rapprochant d'un seul coup son doigt. Merde, elle comptait vraiment se mordre. Par réflexe, Armin tira son fumigène avant que plusieurs soldats sortent de leur cachette en se précipitant vers Annie. Ils réussirent brillamment à la maîtriser puis à lui mettre un tissu entre les dents. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais l'envie de l'aider me posséda pendant un quart de seconde. Mikasa m'interpella aussitôt quand elle remarqua que mon pied s'était déplacé vers la blonde. D'ailleurs, à en juger par son visage elle était en colère. Tout à coup elle tendit son bras, mettant bien en évidence une bague en acier sur son index. Elle appuya avec son pouce dessus et fit sortir une sorte de pique. Ne me dites pas qu'elle comptait se couper avec ça ? Je remarquai la même chose que Mikasa car celle-ci tira aussitôt Eren par la capuche. Je fis de même avec Armin en m'engouffrant dans le passage souterrain. En regardant en arrière, je vis la blonde se couper le doigt. Ainsi, un éclair jaune gigantesque fit éruption. L'espoir auquel j'avais cessé de me rattacher était entrain de s'envoler.  
Annie, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour toi.

* * *

 **Oui on s'y attendait beaucoup. Mais MAIS, je vous réserve un superbe prochain chapitre oh mon dieu j'ai pleins d'idées. Bon si vous êtes resté sur votre fin ou si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur mon OC principal, je me suis amusée à faire sa fiche personnelle, y compris ce qu'elle pense des autres personnages. Bien sûr si ça ne vous intéresse pas vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire et je vous dis du coup à mercredi prochain ! (oubliez pas !)**

* * *

 **Fiche Hana :**

Qualités : Amical/Drôle. Elle ne veut pas juger une personne sans la connaître, toujours présente pour discuter avec n'importe qui. Réfléchis/Perspicace. Avant chaque situation elle ne va pas foncer tête baissée mais plutôt chercher une solution. Protectrice/Bienveillante. Elle est du genre à se donner à fond pour sauver quelqu'un. Courageuse/Déterminée. Toujours prête à se mettre en avant et à prendre des responsabilité à la place des autres. Loyale/Attentive. Elle serait capable de faire des sacrifices/mentir pour une personne à qui elle tient.

Défauts : Méfiante/Provocatrice. Le jour où elle va tomber sur un Livaï sauvage ça va lui faire tout drôle. Curieuse/Jalouse. Comme toutes les filles quoi. Timide/Manque de confiance en soi. Tout le temps elle va se demander 46 fois dans sa tête si elle est capable de faire ça ou non. Incertaine/Imprévisible. Elle peut changer d'humeur ou d'avis d'une seconde à l'autre sur une personne.

Ce qu'elle aime : Rigoler, faire des jeux, frapper Jean. Se balader dans les couloirs, ses conversations avec Hanji, observer son Caporal en cachette sortir de la douche.

Ce qu'elle n'aime pas : Voir Petra le matin quand elle se lève. Surtout pas, c'est mauvais pour sa santé. Nettoyer et ranger. La solitude, elle n'aime pas passer du temps seule dans sa chambre. Qu'on l'ignore, ça l'énerve mais tellement. Puis pour finir, elle n'aime pas son surnom de gamine. C'est comme si Livaï lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était trop jeune pour lui.

 **Si Hana devait noter ses relations à ce stade de l'histoire (+/-/= montre leur certaine évolution pour plus tard) :**

Annie 17/20(=): Si on lui demandait quelle était la fille qui lui ressemblais le plus mentalement, elle répondrait Annie. Elle l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est celle avec laquelle elle a envie de plus parler, partager des choses. Même avec la suite de l'histoire, je ne pense pas qu'elle va réussir à la détester.

Armin 14/20(=): C'est la première personne avec qui elle a fait connaissance. Ils s'entendent bien. C'est un peu grâce à lui qu'elle a intégré le groupe.

Sasha 13/20(+): Elle la fait beaucoup rire. Même si elles n'ont pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de papoter, elles sont amies.

Livaï (désolée ce nombre était trop grand pour être écrit(+)) : Bien sûr, elle est amoureuse de lui. Elle l'admire beaucoup. Elle a l'impression d'être toujours en sécurité avec lui à ses côtés. Ah, l'amour.

Mikasa 13/20(-): De nature pas très bavarde, elle reste souvent qu'avec Eren et Armin. Elles se respectent et s'apprécient tout de même.

Eren 17/20(+): Elle aime vraiment bien Eren. De plus avec leur pouvoir en commun, ils vont certainement encore se rapprocher. Leur affection pour chacun est mutuelle.

Hanji 16/20(=): C'est un peu comme une maman poule pour elle. Toujours à poser des questions sur sa relation avec Livaï, elle a l'impression qu'elle les supporte pour finir en couple. De plus, Hanji est souvent là pour la rassurer ou lui donner du courage.

Chrysta 13/20(-): À première vue adorable, elles ont tout de suite crée leur amitié. Elles s'entendent bien, même si la fragilité de la blonde l'énerve quelques fois.

Ben 20/20(=): Et oui, peu importe ce qu'il fait ils ont grandis ensemble. Ses sentiments envers lui ne changeront jamais.

Ymir 12/20(=): Elle aime beaucoup sa franchise, son sens de l'humour. Mais vu qu'elle est intéressé que par Chrysta, elle ne peut pas vraiment se rapprocher d'elle.

Petra (-désolée ce nombre était trop grand pour être écrit(=)): Hana est la personne qui déteste le plus la rousse. Bien qu'elle tourne autour de l'homme qu'elle aime, en plus de ça elle est toujours là pour gâcher ses moments avec lui. Dans pas longtemps elle va sûrement créer une secte anti-Petra.

Connie 12/20(+): Pareil qu'avec Ymir. Il n'est pas souvent présent, toujours entrain de rigoler avec Sasha. Elle a de très rares occasions de lui parler.

Jean 15/20(=): Même s'il lui fait souvent de mauvaises blagues, qu'il se moque d'elle, elle l'aime bien. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que si Hana avait besoin de quelques choses, il serait dans les premières personnes à lui venir en aide.

Reiner/Bertholdt 10/20(-): Elle n'a pas d'avis particulier sur eux. Elle a juste la tendance impression qu'ils complotent quelque chose contre tout le monde.


	21. Vengeance

**_-Nous avons découvert l'identité du titan femelle. Cette fois-ci, nous le capturerons à coup sûr._**

 _À l'attente de cette phrase, je me raidis complètement. Une fois installés à la table, Erwin nous expliqua son plan. L'opération aura lieu après demain. Le major y misait tout ce qu'il avait._

 _ **-Vous êtes sûr que la cible se trouve dans le district de Stohess ?** demandais-je perplexe._

 ** _-Oui, elle appartient aux brigades spéciales. C'est Armin qui en a déduit ça. Elle était aussi dans la 104ème brigade d'entraînement._**

 _Je regardai le dénommé étonnée. Comment avait-il fais pour trouver le coupable aussi facilement ? Eren à mes côtés ne faisait que gesticuler sur place. Il était tout aussi perdu que moi. Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que le traitre était quelqu'un que nous connaissions ?_

 _ **-Attendez un instant, la 104ème..** , paniqua Eren. _

**_-La personne qui se cache derrière le titan femelle n'est autre que.._**

Annie Leonhart. Une jeune fille qui je pensais être mon amie, était en fait un ennemi de l'humanité. Après que cet éclair se soit déchaîné sous nos yeux, je n'avais plus besoin de preuve. Je ne pouvais plus croire en elle. En état de choc, nous avions tout d'abord du mal à avaler cette vérité. Après sa transformation, une énorme explosion avait détruis le début du passage souterrain. Les murs et sols étaient tachetés de sang. Écrasés sous des débris, certains soldats étaient encore entrain d'agoniser. Nous reprenions vite nos esprits quand la main rouge d'Annie apparut au bout du passage. Elle nous pourchassait tandis que nous courrions à toute vitesse pour y échapper. Tout à coup, je culpabilisai. Je te l'avais dis Armin, tu aurais dû y aller à ma place. Depuis le début, elle savait que je mentais. Pendant que je cogitais toute seule, la main du titan femelle se stoppa net. Nous en profitions pour nous reposer dans un coin où elle n'était pas capable de nous atteindre.

 **-Il faut remonter à la surface puis passer au plan B et se battre contre Annie. Eren, tu vas nous aider** , proposa Armin.

Eren allait devoir se transformer. En reprenant notre course, nous voyons au loin l'escouade 3. Armin leur cria aussitôt que le plan A avait échoué. Nous pensions pouvoir recevoir de l'aide des nouveaux arrivants mais le poing d'Annie les écrasèrent une seconde plus tard. Avec la force et la pression du coup, nos vues finirent par être brouillées par la poussière. Un peu plus tard, je pouvais à nouveau plus clairement observer ce qu'il se passait. Annie retira alors son poing délicatement. À travers le trou, je pouvais apercevoir l'énorme silhouette du titan qu'elle était. Mikasa tira à nouveau Eren par la capuche tandis que Armin et moi continuions de courir dans une autre direction.

 **-Elle a pris le risque de défoncer le sol en espérant qu'Eren ne meure pas** , supposa Armin.

Je doute qu'Annie voulait réellement tuer Eren après toutes les morts qu'elle avait du orchestrer. Elle allait tenté d'enlever le brun sans relâche, quoi qu'il lui en coûtait. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Nous faisions que courir partout depuis tout à l'heure et les poings d'Annie n'arrêtaient pas de s'écraser à proximité. Elle tapait n'importe où. Nous étions à présent coincés.

 **-Je vais me débrouiller et vous aider !** cria Eren.

Il nous ramena près de lui puis se mordit la main. Nous fermions les yeux à l'entente de ses cris de douleur. Il n'avait pas l'air de réussir.

 **-Concentre toi et recommence** , le conseilla Armin.

Eren réessaya une seconde puis une troisième fois. Le sang coulait à flot le long de ses doigts à moitié déchiquetés. J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider. J'aimerai pouvoir essayer moi aussi. Hésitante, je ramenai ma main vers ma bouche.

 **-Hana, tu n'as pas le droit !** m'interpella Eren.

En effet, j'avais reçu l'ordre de ne rien tenter peu importe la situation. Je n'avais pas assez d'expérience et me transformer en titan serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose. D'après Eren, la première fois on ne savait pas se contrôler. Il avait même un jour tenté d'attaquer Mikasa. Seulement, le fait d'être là à ne pouvoir rien faire me rongeait de l'intérieur. J'avais un pouvoir capable de sauver des vies et pourtant on m'interdisait de m'en servir. De plus, voir Eren se mordre des dizaines de fois en vain m'énervait d'avantage. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'ils en savaient que je n'arriverai pas à stopper Annie une fois transformée en titan ?

 **-Tu n'y arrives pas car tu hésites à te battre contre Annie. Ne me dis pas qu'encore maintenant tu penses qu'on se trompe sur son compte ?** lui demanda Mikasa.

 **-Ferme la ! Je te dis que j'essaye** , s'énerva Eren.

La brune arborait un air terrifiant. Voir Eren encore douter sur l'identité du titan femelle ne lui plaisait pas. Il continua alors sans relâche à se mordre, entamant échec sur échec. Eren, ouvre les yeux je t'en prie. J'avais moi même du mal à m'imaginer qu'Annie avait tué tout ces gens. Mais toutes les preuves nous pendaient au nez. Pour te capturer, elle connaissait ton visage. Elle avait réagi à ton nom lorsque nous étions sur le point de mourir pendant l'excursion. L'équipement de Marco qu'elle avait volé, leur visage beaucoup trop ressemblant pour une simple coïncidence. Puis surtout le fait qu'elle m'avait sauvé. Avant tout ça, moi aussi je pensais que soupçonner Annie était une grave erreur.

 **-J'ai réfléchi à un plan** , nous dit tout à coup Armin.

Attentifs, nos attention étaient à présent toutes portées sur lui. Son plan consistait à ce que nous trois sortions en même temps par différente sortie tandis que Eren resterait ici. Ainsi, Annie sera trop occupée à savoir qui était Eren. C'était à ce moment là qu'il devra sortir par l'endroit où elle ne se trouvait pas.

 **-Mais attendez, ça veut dire qu'un de vous trois va mourir ?** paniqua Eren.

Nous nous séparions aussitôt vers nos sorties respectives tandis que Eren réclamait notre retour. Courant à toute vitesse, je devais sortir par un des trous qu'elle avait fais. Mourir ne me faisait pas peur, j'étais déterminée. Contre toute attente, elle tapa à nouveau. Le hasard faisait bien les choses car j'étais pratiquement sûre que Eren venait de se faire écraser. Je ne devais cependant pas regarder en arrière. Suivre le plan était primordiale. J'en profitai pour mettre ma capuche puis actionnai ma manœuvre tridimensionnelle sur-le-champ.

En sortant, je remarquai qu'elle hésita un instant quand elle nota que nous nous étions séparés. Après plusieurs réflexions, elle jeta finalement son dévolu sur ma personne. Elle se précipita alors aussitôt vers moi avant de m'attraper dans sa gigantesque main. Elle croyait avoir affaire à qui ? Je n'étais plus aussi faible qu'à notre premier combat. Je sortis mes lames, lui tranchant d'un seul coup chacun de ses doigts. Elle me relâcha instantanément. En plein vol, j'aperçus tout à coup Armin se dirigeait vers le sol. Se précipitant vers les débris, je constatai qu'Eren s'était bel et bien fait écrasé. Tout ce que je voyais d'ici était qu'il baignait dans une marre de sang, allongé sur une pierre. D'un instant à l'autre, le titan femelle le remarqua puis se dirigea vers eux.

Mikasa fit son apparition au bon moment, gagnant l'attention de Annie. Elle essaya de viser sa nuque mais coupa à l'intérieur de son bras à la place. Nous l'occupions toutes les deux pendant un bon laps de temps tandis que Armin aidait Eren. J'étais trop loin pour savoir ce que le blond était entrain de lui dire. Beaucoup de maison se faisaient détruires sous le passage de la blonde. Par conséquent, Mikasa finit par se prendre un énorme rocher de plein fouet. Roulant plusieurs fois sur le sol, elle atterrit violemment. La main d'Annie était déjà entrain de se régénérer. Au loin, une escouade venait à notre aide. Bien en formation, ils essayèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de la blesser. Je savais au fond de moi qu'ils allaient finir par périr. Mes peurs se réalisèrent sans grande surprise. Le premier finit écrasé contre un mur après que la blonde ait attrapé son câble. Le second et le troisième se firent écrasés tous les deux dans sa main. Je me précipitai vers son pied, lui coupant brutalement la cheville. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'impact, sa régénération était beaucoup trop rapide. À mon plus grand soulagement, Mikasa avait repris du poil de la bête. Déterminée, elle se battait à nouveau contre Annie avec l'aide des autres escouades. Soudain, je remarquai un certain soldat se diriger vers Eren et Armin.

 **-Eren, tu te fous de nous ou quoi ?** cria t-il.

À en juger par sa carrure et sa voix, cette personne était Jean. Sûrement en colère contre Eren de ne rien pouvoir faire, il lâchait ses nerfs. Je savais qu'au fond de lui, il espérait que ses mots réussissent à le secouer. C'était ce que j'espérais aussi. Annie continuait de tuer tout ces soldats sous nos yeux. Il était temps qu'Eren accepte la dure réalité.

 **-Je viens vous aider** , nous interpella Jean.

Il avait quitté sa place auprès d'Eren pour nous venir en aide. Il enfonça illico son crochet dans la nuque du titan femelle. Lorsqu'il se propulsa vers elle, il ne rencontra que sa simple main endurcit. Nous avions beau donner tout ce que nous pouvions, Annie était beaucoup trop forte. Nous recevions alors l'ordre de nous retirer. Je regardai au loin Armin avant de lui faire un signe de main. Il nous rejoignit immédiatement en laissant derrière lui un Eren grièvement blessé. J'étais peinée de l'abandonner dans cet état, mais il devait se ressaisir s'il ne voulait pas que nous finissions tous en un tas de cadavres complètement démembrés.

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, le titan femelle nous poursuivait à travers la ville de Stohess. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'un joli accueil l'attendait plus loin. Une fois arrivée à l'endroit fatidique, des énormes détonations se firent entendre. J'en profitai par la même occasion pour me reposer sur un toit. Des multitudes de projectiles étaient encrés dans la peau de Annie. De lourd filés étaient de même jetés sur elle. C'était le plan C. Hanji quitta sa position avant de rejoindre la blonde maintenant allongée au sol. Malheureusement, elle avait toujours ce réflexe de protéger sa nuque dans n'importe quelle situation. La brune pointa alors sa lame directement vers la pupille de la blonde.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui vais me nourrir cette fois. Oui me nourrir des informations qu'on va te soutirer** , la menaça t-elle.

Aussitôt que les mots d'Hanji parvinrent à ses oreilles, Annie balança son pied dans les machines. C'était à prévoir que ces engins ne seraient pas assez résistants pour la maintenir assez longtemps. Elle se releva facilement, traînant derrière elle quelques machines toujours enfoncées dans son dos. Eren, ça serait cool si tu te transformais maintenant. On était en pleine impasse et le seul pouvant changer les choses, c'était toi. Même si je lui mettais beaucoup de pression, c'était son rôle d'être le héros dans cette bataille. Ni moi, ni Mikasa ou Armin pouvions arrêter Annie tant qu'il se lamentait sur son sort. J'aimerai le rejoindre et le secouer pour qu'il se mette enfin dans le crâne qu'il était le seul qui puisse nous sauver à présent.

Nous étions toujours entrain de lutter en vain contre l'ennemi. Nos nombreuses tentatives à l'affaiblir étaient des échecs. J'essayais pour la vingtième fois au moins de lui trancher la nuque. De nouveau assez proche de son corps, elle se retourna furtivement pour me balancer son poing. Par réflexe, je l'esquivai. Cependant en plein vol, Mikasa manqua de gaz. À mon plus grand malheur, Annie le remarqua et se précipita pour l'attraper. Une fois à l'intérieur de sa main, elle la jeta de toutes ses forces au loin. Je me ruai pour la rattraper dans sa chute mais la blonde m'envoya sa jambe. Avec la force de son mouvement, je perdis tout équilibre avant de me ramasser au sol.

C'était en relevant la tête que j'aperçus enfin l'espoir. La chose que nous attendions tous depuis le début. Un monstrueux éclair jaune éclata dans le ciel. Pendant quelques secondes, toutes les personnes présentes, inclut Annie, regardaient ce spectacle. Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que le sol sous nos pieds se mit à trembler. Derrière la blonde, apparut la silhouette d'un titan qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle se retourna lentement avant de se prendre un énorme coup de poing de la part d'Eren. Ne voulant pas me faire écraser, je m'envolai vers un des toits. Annie s'écrasa violemment sur une tourelle non loin de moi. Le visage d'Eren était quant à lui défiguré par la haine. Il fonça immédiatement vers la blonde alors qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens de se relever au plus vite. Cependant, elle fixa sa main. Dans la tour se trouvait des religieux qu'Annie avait sans doute écrasé. Est ce qu'elle ressentait finalement de la peine pour tout ces innocents qu'elle avait tué sans raison ? Elle se releva subitement puis s'empressa de s'enfuir. Étant sur un toit, je les voyais se courser dans toute la ville. Eren n'avait jamais gagné contre elle. J'espérais juste que cette fois-ci était la bonne. Quelles allait être les conséquences si toutes ces vies sacrifiées avaient été vaines ?

La blonde s'arrêta tout à coup avant de se retourner vers Eren. Ils se fixèrent un instant, se demandant sûrement chacun quel était le but de ce combat. Annie, tu avais toujours l'air de prendre les autres pour des idiots et de t'ennuyer. En la voyant mettre ses poings devant elle je me demandais encore pour quelle raison elle se battait. Quelle noble cause l'avait poussé à tuer tout ces gens ? D'un mouvement furtif, Eren tapa dans le coude de la blonde mais celle-ci le durcit par réflexe. Elle jeta ensuite son pied dans le visage du brun. Après l'avoir bloqué à quelques centimètres de sa tête, il la jeta dans les airs un peu plus loin. Elle s'écrasa brutalement sur un nouveau bâtiment. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour foncer à nouveau vers elle. Elle avait l'air affaiblie de sa chute, mais elle se retira au dernier moment. Je me rappelai alors brusquement de Mikasa. Je devais la retrouver. Je pouvais compter sur Eren à présent. En accrochant mes grappins un peu plus loin, je m'éloignai de la zone de combat.

En passant au dessus de chaque ruelle, je prenais le plus grand des soins à scruter le sol. Je ne la trouvais pas. Pourtant j'étais sûre de l'avoir vu atterrir par ici. Lorsque je survolai l'une des routes, une voix me parvint à l'oreille.

 **-Erwin, tu es entrain de commettre un acte de rébellion contre le gouvernement !**

Je m'empressai d'atterrir sur le toit suivant puis d'observer la scène. Un homme, sûrement un chef des brigades spéciales, pointait son fusil droit sur notre major. Il avait l'air d'un calme surhumain tandis que l'autre semblait plus qu'énervé. À ses côtés se tenait Livaï. Vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, j'aurais pu m'attarder le reste de la journée à l'admirer. Bien sûr, la situation ne me le permettait pas. Soudain la porte d'une des charrettes s'ouvra, laissant place à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié que par la même occasion, Ben avait une audience pour faute d'avoir délibérément voulu blesser un supérieur. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas ce qui le poussait à sortir de son véhicule.

 **-Je veux rejoindre le combat !** cria t-il en rejoignant Erwin.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de demander ça au major, surtout qu'il était attendu par le juge. Mais étonnement, il accepta en lui disant qu'un équipement allait lui être donné. Ben sortit alors une cape verte de son sac puis la mit sur son dos. Depuis quand faisait-il partie du bataillon d'exploration ? Le voir portait les ailes de la liberté me donnait bizarrement le sourire. Ben était devenu quelqu'un de bien.

 **-C'est bien d'avoir de l'entrain mais fais attention à ne pas te faire tuer** , lui indiqua Livaï.

 **-Oui Caporal !** lui répondit-il avant de s'envoler.

Je restai un instant bouche bée devant la docilité de Ben. Puis d'habitude, Livaï n'aurait même pas pris la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit. Peut être que ces deux-là avaient fini par tourner la page ? Enfin, tant qu'ils se respectaient mutuellement, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. Par ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être tout de même inquiète pour Ben. Il n'avait jamais combattu un titan de toute sa vie.

 **-Erwin ! Tout ça n'est que la conséquence de ton opération !** cria t-il en pointant à nouveau son fusil sur lui.

 **-Oui et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser.**

Le major était d'un calme exceptionnel. Il l'était toujours. Un homme était littéralement entrain de le menacer de mort mais il restait toujours aussi stoïque. La mission de l'humanité était toujours prioritaire pour lui. Il se suivit ensuite d'un dialogue que je ne pouvais pas entendre de là où j'étais. La seule chose que je trouvais à faire en attendant c'était de chercher du regard Mikasa aux alentours. J'abandonnai très rapidement quand je m'avouai vaincue face à sa non-présence. Je reposai alors mon attention sur Livaï. Bizarrement personne ne pointait son fusil sur lui. Je souris un moment en imaginant sa réaction si un soldat osait par malheur le défier.

 **-Baissez vos armes !** ordonna finalement l'homme.

Les soldats s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Des menottes furent mises aux poignets de Erwin, toujours sous l'ordre des brigades spéciales. Ils se retirèrent ensuite un plus loin. Je décidai que c'était le moment pour moi de reprendre ma route. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce je vois le regard de Livaï dévier sur ma personne. Il me fit un signe de tête, me disant certainement que je devais descendre le rejoindre. Je ne passerai définitivement jamais inaperçue dans les parages de cet homme.

Une fois à terre dans un endroit un peu plus éloigné et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Livaï me rejoignit. Impassible, il avançait d'une lenteur extrême. À ma hauteur, il me regarda de haute en bas. Son regard était toujours aussi intimidant.

 **-On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter les conversations des autres ?** râla t-il.

Moi qui avais osé imaginer pendant un instant qu'une parole gentille allait sortir de sa bouche, je pouvais me fourrer un doigt dans l'œil. Nous étions en pleine bataille et la seule chose qu'il pensait à me sortir était une réflexion. Blasée, je ne lui répondis même pas. Je me contentai seulement de lever les yeux au ciel.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici déjà ?** reprit-il.

 **-Je cherchais Mikasa** , lui dis-je légèrement irrité.

Il arqua un sourcil. Je restai soucieuse un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il me montre la brune du doigt, soignant les quelques blessures qu'elle avait. Il m'expliqua ensuite qu'elle s'était relevée toute seule et les avait rejoins par la même occasion. J'étais trop bête, qui aurait cru que Mikasa Ackerman avait besoin d'aide. Je boudai alors intérieurement de mon énième inutilité.

 **-Comment se passe la situation là bas ?** me demanda t-il un peu plus sérieusement.

Je lui racontai alors tout. La transformation d'Annie jusqu'à celle d'Eren. Ces deux-là luttaient dans un combat plus qu'acharné en ce moment même. Et moi en tant que simple soldat du bataillon, je n'étais d'aucune aide. J'étais sûre que même si la situation devenait désastreuse, je n'aurai quand même pas l'autorisation de me transformer.

 **-Écoute, fais ce que tu as à faire mais ne te laisse pas mourir bêtement** , me prévient-il.

Je lui répondis vaguement. J'aurai pu croire qu'il se souciait de moi mais son ton sarcastique me rappelait que je n'étais qu'une gamine pour lui. C'était juste son devoir de me prévenir. J'entendis alors de nouveaux effondrements ainsi que des cris, il était temps pour moi de repartir. Je me retournai nonchalante avant de commencer à avancer. Tandis que je marchais, quelque chose m'étrangla. Par réflexe, je pivotai vers Livaï. Il venait de me tirer par la capuche.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?** râlais-je.

J'attendais patiemment sa réponse tout en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. C'est alors qu'un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un point d'interrogation apparu au dessus de ma tête. Un sourire aussi doux, il n'en faisait pas souvent. Il avança ensuite sa main devant lui, pliant quatre de ses doigts. Seul son petit doigt restait debout.

 **-Tu me le promets ?** me dit-il.

Sa voix s'était elle aussi adoucit. Lui promettre que je n'allais pas mourir bêtement ? S'il savait à quel point j'étais idiote. Placer en moi n'importe quel espoir était une perte de temps. Je ne réfléchissais pas comme tout le monde, je faisais des mauvais choix. Lui promettre que je n'allais pas mourir était un fait dont seul le destin pouvait en décider. C'était ce que j'aurais aimé lui répondre. Seulement, son sourire me suppliait de ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Il y avait toujours une possibilité que cet idiot me suive pour veiller sur moi, abandonnant par la même occasion sa juste place. Il avait lui aussi son rôle à jouer dans cette bataille. Je soupirai finalement avant de sourire à mon tour. J'entrelaçai mon petit doigt avec le sien, lui faisant une promesse que j'allais sans doute regretter.

M'éloignant de Livaï, je rejoignis la brune. Se défendant de vouloir reprendre le combat, les soldats de la brigade spéciale n'étaient pas du même d'avis qu'elle. Apparemment trop blessée, il était préférable pour elle de rester sur le banc. Avec un Eren dans la nature capable de se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment, je doutais fort qu'elle accepte de rester les bras croisés.

Après quelques minutes de confrontation, Mikasa rechargea ses bombonnes de gaz puis s'envola à mes côtés. Pleine de vie, elle survolait les maisons plus détruites les unes que les autres. Sur l'un des toits les plus proches, nous pouvions à nouveau observer le combat des deux géants. Eren chargea une énième fois Annie. Celle-ci lui donna un violent coup dans le tibia en durcissant encore sa jambe. Le brun perdit inévitablement la sienne. Ça ne le démoralisa pas car il lui envoya à l'instant même une puissante droite. Elle leva aussitôt sa jambe toujours cristallisée en direction de sa bouche. Eren y laissa la plus part de ses dents et se retrouva encastrer dans une maison. Il était maintenant au sol tandis qu'il tenait toujours la jambe de la blonde entre sa mâchoire. Elle prit l'initiative de durcir cette fois-ci son poing. Plusieurs coups enragés atterrirent sur le crâne d'Eren. Tout en le frappant, elle criait à en cracher ses poumons. Colère ? Tristesse ? Joie ? Après toutes ces morts elle ne devrait même plus être capable de pouvoir ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle arrêta finalement son massacre lorsqu'Eren ne bougea plus du tout. Silencieux, seule la fumée blanche émanait de son corps. Cette petite flamme à laquelle nous nous rattachions depuis tout à l'heure venait de s'éteindre. Mes camarades étaient plus déçus les uns que les autres. Et moi, qu'est ce que je ressentais ? De la peine car je savais qu'au fond de moi Eren avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait. De la colère pour avoir osé espérer une quelconque victoire du côté de l'humanité.

En réfléchissant à tout ça, je ne remarquai pas qu'Annie n'était toujours pas partie. C'est précipitamment qu'elle tapa précisément dans notre maison. Au dernier moment, je me retirai sur le toit d'en face. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant pour tout le monde. Certains des soldats avaient momentanément été écrasés sous son poing. Elle continua alors de donner des coups à l'aveugle dans tous les bâtiments à proximité d'elle. Même Mikasa avait du mal à les éviter. Annie décida de passer aux choses sérieuses lorsqu'elle ramassa une poignet de débris puis la jeta sur nous. En plein vol, je me pris une partie de ce qui ressemblait être une fenêtre. J'atterris rudement au sol tandis que les autres en profitèrent pour s'enfuir.

La blonde se figea lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Elle me fixait hautainement. Elle voulait me rappeler nos juste places. Elle qui régnait me regardant de haut et moi au sol aussi nuisant qu'un insecte. Elle ramena soudainement sa main vers une nouvelle maison, arrachant au passage une énorme poignet de débris qu'elle plaça au dessus de moi. Je sentais déjà la terre et les petits morceaux de bois effleuraient la peau de mon visage. J'essayais de bouger mais ma jambe était en piteuse état. M'envoler ? Mon équipement était réduit à néant. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire. Je la fixai intensément dans les yeux, la défiant du regard. Elle n'avait qu'à faire ce que bon lui semblait, elle n'avait juste plus qu'à espérer que je meurs tout de suite. Sinon, je me relèverai et je ferai tout pour lui faire payer.

Sa main s'ouvrit subitement. Je fermai immédiatement les yeux après avoir eu l'avant goût de ce qui allait m'écraser. Tout mes muscles se contractèrent, j'attendis la douleur pendant plusieurs secondes. Des secondes qui me parurent des heures. Quelque chose était sur mon corps, pourtant je n'avais pas mal. Étais-je déjà morte pour ne rien ressentir ? J'ouvris mes paupières d'une lenteur extrême. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Évidemment que je ne sentais rien, évidemment que je n'étais pas morte. Je n'avais pas été touchée. Quelqu'un m'avait protégé. D'une force incroyable, je retirai ce qui nous écrasait depuis tout à l'heure. Mon sauveur toujours conscient, je l'allongeai sur le dos.

 **-Ben !** criais-je.

Son corps était dans un piteuse état. Il saignait beaucoup et son visage était recouvert de bleus. Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite mais un couteau était enfoncé dans son ventre. Comment une telle arme avait pu atterrir à cet endroit ? Je stoppai rapidement mes questions, entendant les cris de douleur de mon ami. J'étais paniquée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Lui retirer ce couteau là tout de suite ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. J'enlevai nerveusement ma cape puis l'appuyai contre sa plaie qui ne finissait plus de saigner. En levant la tête, je remarquai qu'Annie partait en marchant dans la direction inverse. C'était une bonne chose mais les respirations saccadées de Ben me rappelait chaque seconde la triste réalité.

 **-Hana.. Ça ne sert à rien je ne peux plus bouger** , essaya t-il de me dire.

 **-Arrête de dire des conneries tu veux, je vais te sauver !**

J'essayai de crier à l'aide, personne n'était là. Le soulever ou le trainer étaient des idées que je m'enlevai rapidement de la tête, sachant pertinemment d'avance que je n'y arriverai pas. Ma cape tout à l'heure verte était maintenant complètement recouverte de son sang. Ben avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer. Je tapai brutalement du poing le sol, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Mais quels choix s'offraient à moi ? Aucun. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de mes yeux. Les ravaler ne servirait à rien. Je voulais exprimer ma tristesse. Je voulais montrer à qui voulait bien voir ce que j'étais entrain de perdre.

 **-Ça va aller. J** **'aurai au moins pu te servir à quelque chose finalement** , ricana t-il légèrement.

 **-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !** rétorquais-je. **Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'important pour moi !**

Je relevai mon visage vers le sien. Il pouvait maintenant clairement voir mes larmes abondamment coulées. Il essaya alors de bouger sa main vers la mienne. Il me frôla à peine de ses doigts à moitié déchiquetés. Le voir lutter pour pouvoir me toucher me peinait au plus profond de mon être. Prenant sa main dans la mienne, je la serrai fort. Je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il lâche cette main.

 **-Même si récemment nous n'avons pas été très proche, même si je n'ai pas su retourner tes sentiments et même si tu devais t'en aller loin d'ici, sache que tu seras toujours à cet endroit** , sanglotais-je en serrant son poing contre mon cœur.

 **-Arrête tu vas me faire chialer** , ricana t-il avant de tourner sa tête.

Rigoler en pleurant. C'était bien lui. Je posai ma main contre sa joue pour recentrer son visage. Il ne devait pas avoir honte de pleurer devant moi. Je devais le remercier pour toutes ces fois où il avait su me supporter, me disputer, me faire rire ou même me donner espoir. Il avait par dessus tout su me faire grandir. Il m'avait sauvé. En fermant les yeux, je déposai délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'adieu, non. S'en était un d'au revoir. Je le reverrai. Et ce jour là je lui raconterai tous les exploits que j'avais réussi à accomplir. Je lui montrerai toutes les cicatrices que j'avais du surmonté. Je le rejoindrai avec le sourire. C'était grâce à lui que j'avais réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici. Lorsque je retirai mes lèvres, il resta d'abord sous le choc. Un large sourire montrant toutes ses dents se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue. J'en profitai pour admirer son visage une dernière fois. Je ne verrai plus jamais ses yeux verts briller de cette manière. Il puisa dans le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour presser ma main. J'attendais patiemment les mots sortir de sa bouche.

 **-N'oublie jamais Hana. Ton pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités,** me chuchota t-il. **Tâche de devenir le héro de cette histoire.  
**

Sur ces dernières paroles, il lâcha ma main. Ses yeux perdirent aussitôt toute lueur de vie. Son esprit était entrain de s'envoler. Ma seule réaction était de hurler. Hurler pour que le monde entier sache ce qu'il venait de me retirer. Je déposai ma tête contre son torse, rejetant toutes les larmes possibles de mon corps. Ben était mort. J'avais encore du mal à y croire. Je pleurais de longues minutes. Ma tête toujours au même endroit, je repensai à ce couteau. Comment diable avait-il pu atterrir à cet endroit ? Serait-il tombé en même temps que les débris ? Non, impossible qu'il se soit aussi bien enfoncé dans son corps. Quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? Je relevai légèrement la tête, fixant soudainement le dos d'Annie. Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils à la pensée que quelqu'un avait pu en vouloir à Ben. Je déplaçai ma main vers l'arme avant de l'arracher violemment de son ventre. En me relevant du mieux que je pouvais, je rapprochai le couteau de ma paume. Je regardai un dernier instant le corps gisant devant moi, me murmurant à moi-même.

 **-Vengeance.. je veux me venger. Je veux.. tous vous tuer.**

D'un coup sec, je m'écorchai la main. Une étrange sensation parcourra toute mon échine. Mon corps s'affaissa dans une substance collante. Elle recouvra aussitôt mes bras, mes jambes et mon cou. J'avais l'impression de perdre connaissance. C'était comme si j'étais sur le point de m'endormir pour un long et interminable rêve. Regardant le sol, j'avais l'impression d'être plus grande que d'habitude. Mes pieds et mes mains faisaient la taille du bâtiment à côté de moi. Le titan femelle devant moi s'était arrêtée, me tournant toujours le dos. Je pouvais la regarder sans avoir à lever la tête. Il me fallut un instant avant de deviner ce que j'étais devenue. Annie, les gens qui étaient capables de changer les choses étaient ceux capables de sacrifices importants. Aujourd'hui, j'avais sacrifié mon humanité pour toi. Tu m'avais fait comprendre que pour battre un monstre, il fallait en devenir un.

* * *

 **Noooooooooooooooooooooooo Benouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez ressenti 0 compassion pour Hana ! Ne m'en voulez pas non plus pour ce minuscule baiser de rien du tout. Je ne voulais pas que tout tourne autour de Livaï ou que tout soit grâce à lui. Alors s'il y en a que j'ai déçu car Livaï n'est pas la source de colère d'Hana, bah euh.. désolée. Je pense que jusqu'à maintenant c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus préféré écrire, avec le 19. Enfin bref j'espère que vous êtes chaudes pour le prochain chapitre parce que ohlala.. ça va être tendu. (DITES MOI SI MES TALENTS POUR LES TEXTES TRISTES SONT BIENS OU PAS, MERCI BISOU)**


	22. Renaissance

J'émis mon premier cri en tant que titan. Ça me faisait tout drôle parce que j'avais essayé de parler mais rien n'était sortis de ma bouche. Comme si le vrai moi était profondément endormi. À ce que j'en savais, mon corps humain devait se trouver dans ma nuque. Protéger cet endroit m'était donc primordial. Mais avant tout ça, il allait falloir que je me familiarise avec mon nouveau corps. J'essayai alors de faire quelques pas devant moi. La première fois, je trébuchai. Mes jambes étaient lourdes. Je devais faire un effort surhumain pour les soulever. Annie toujours devant moi daigna enfin se retourner. J'étais impatiente de découvrir son regard lorsqu'elle réalisera enfin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce titan. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle me fit complètement face. Son visage me disait qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. C'était fini de tout le temps compter sur les autres. En voyant le titan inerte de Eren à mes côtés, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. J'étais désolée d'avoir tout misé sur lui. Il avait dû ressentir une de ses pressions. Mais maintenant, j'étais là et je comptais bien l'aider à porter ce fardeau. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent lorsque je me rappelai de Ben. Son corps sans vie gisait à mes pieds. Je pris alors toutes les précautions possibles pour le ramasser et le déposer sur un des toits. Même mort, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de plus. Repensant à son sourire, je sentais la colère bouillonnait au fond moi. Lorsque je me retournai enfin vers Annie, je la fixai. Elle avait perdu son regard étonné de tout à l'heure. Ma seule envie était de lui écraser le crâne et de briser chacun de ses os. Je voulais me venger. Je voulais la faire souffrir.

Un instant plus tard, elle se mit enfin en position de combat. Quand à moi, je ne bougeai pas. D'un geste vif, elle leva sa jambe vers mon visage. Je réussis à le protéger avec le dos de mes mains. J'en profitai pour attraper sa cheville. Je comptais la soulever pour l'envoyer un peu plus loin mais j'échouai. Ce n'était pas pareil. J'avais du mal à maîtriser ma force. Elle se servit de ce moment pour retirer son pied, ce qui par la même occasion m'entraîna avec. Je tombai inévitablement en avant, me rattrapant du mieux que je pouvais avec mes mains. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, son poing venait déjà dans ma direction. Je me décalai au dernier moment, son poing frappa le sol. Je me jetai ensuite sur elle en visant son ventre. Elle tomba en arrière. Me retrouvant au dessus d'elle, je saisis l'occasion pour lui assener plusieurs coups. Elle esquiva chacun d'eux jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'emparer de son visage et de lui donner un violent coup de tête. La sienne tomba lourdement contre le sol. La mienne me fit atrocement mal. J'avais l'impression que la douleur était décuplée sous la forme d'un titan. Durcissant son poing, elle heurta ma mâchoire. Celle-ci se décrocha légèrement du reste de mon visage. J'étais dans l'obligation de me relever, le temps que je me régénère. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais Annie se mit soudainement à courir. Elle ne comptait pas s'évader tout de même ?

Je m'empressai de lui courir après. Après plusieurs kilomètres, je me ruai à nouveau sur sa jambe. Tombant lourdement au sol, elle réussit tout de même à basculer son corps puis à me donner un coup avec son coude durcit. Ça me faisait mal mais je ne devais pas flancher. J'attrapai aussitôt son bras puis le tordis derrière son dos. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur. J'avais maintenant la pleine vue sur sa nuque. Si je me dépêchais un peu, je pourrai la sortir de là. J'appuyai alors sa tête contre le sol tandis que ma bouche se rapprochait de plus en plus de son cou. Brusquement, elle se retourna complètement. Toujours au dessus de son corps, elle plaça ses pieds sur mon ventre pour me propulser au dessus d'elle. Je retombai rudement quelques mètres plus loin. Ayant sûrement plusieurs membres en mauvais état, il y avait énormément de fumée blanche qui émanait de mon corps. Je n'avais par conséquent plus la force de me lever. Je m'étais trop précipitée. Je sentais le sol trembler, marquant chacun des pas d'Annie qui se rapprochait de moi. Étant sur le dos, j'essayai de bouger n'importe quelle partie de mon corps mais rien ne répondait. Mes yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de la blonde. Elle se tenait debout, juste au dessus de mon visage. Si je n'agissais pas maintenant, je craignais de ne plus pouvoir rien faire. Elle leva alors son pied qui devint aussitôt bleu. Il s'écrasa violemment sur mon visage. Deux, trois, puis une dizaine de fois. Elle criait tout en me blessant. J'avais l'impression de perdre complètement connaissance. Quand elle arrêta enfin, j'étais pratiquement inconsciente. Je ne voyais plus rien. J'entendais juste qu'elle s'éloignait. Je venais de perdre, de lâchement échouer. Même en étant un titan, je n'étais pas capable de changer quoi que ce soit. Je pensais devenir un héros pour l'humanité mais je n'étais juste qu'une moins que rien. Je sentais les larmes montées mais c'était comme si je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Soudain, quelque chose se déposa sur mon visage. C'était léger mais je pouvais quand même le sentir.

 **-Hé qu'est ce que t'es entrain de foutre ?**

Quelqu'un s'était déposé sur mon visage. Quelqu'un venait de s'adresser à moi. Cette voix elle me disait quelque chose, je la connaissais.

 **-Réveille-toi gamine !**

Gamine ? Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour m'appeler ainsi. Que faisait-il ici ? Je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de me suivre. Mais je comprenais mieux maintenant. Il avait juste su à l'avance que j'allais honteusement merdé. Alors comme ça, même sa confiance à lui je ne l'avais pas.

 **-On compte encore sur toi ! Je compte sur toi surtout ! Alors fait moi le plaisir de lever ton gros cul** , me cria t-il.

Compter sur moi ? Il ferait mieux d'aller raisonner Eren. Lui pouvait encore changer les choses. Moi j'étais beaucoup trop faible. Annie m'avait battu. Par mon manque de réaction, je l'entendis tiquer. Il se déplaça alors sur mon visage pour aller vers mon front. Il appuya ensuite quelque chose contre celui-ci.

 **-S'il te plaît relève toi** , me chuchota t-il, **fait le pour Ben.**

Ben. Ben était mort. Annie l'avait tué. Je devais le venger. Ma vision n'était plus aussi brouillée qu'avant. Je pouvais clairement voir Livaï. Il avait son front posé contre le mien. Il comptait sur moi. Tout le monde comptait sur moi. Même mort, Ben me supportait certainement. Je voulais me venger. Je voulais la faire souffrir. Je voulais la massacrer. Je voulais la tuer. Prise d'une soudaine détermination, je me mise à hurler. Je sentis Livaï s'envoler tandis que je me relevai difficilement. Je voyais toujours au loin Annie entrain de courir. Elle ne m'échapperai plus. Elle devait payer.

Une fois à sa hauteur, j'en profitai pour lui sauter dessus. Elle tomba en avant puis nous glissions dans cette position sur plusieurs mètres. Tout s'effondra sur notre passage. À l'arrêt, je me retrouvai sur son dos. Elle essaya de se défaire de mon emprise en donnant un coup de tête au hasard derrière elle. J'eus le réflexe de me protéger. Je tombais seulement en arrière avec le choc. Je ne comptais plus la laisser s'enfuir désormais. Je me relevai donc immédiatement puis agrippai son visage. J'étais tellement en colère que toute ma rage se transformait en force. Je serrai férocement son visage entre mes doigts jusqu'à ce que je sente son œil se décrocher. Du sang gicla partout autour de nous. Criant à s'en cracher les poumons, je la tenais fermement par les cheveux. Elle me donna ensuite un puissant coup de coude qui me propulsa violemment sur un bâtiment. En durcissant ses doigts, elle se mit à courir vers les murs. Intacte, je me relevais sans problème. Elle n'avait qu'à s'enfuir, je n'arrêterai jamais de la traquer. D'un bond, elle sauta sur le mur puis s'y accrocha rapidement. J'eus à peine le temps de lui attraper sa jambe restante et de la lui mordre qu'elle durcit directement son pied pour me faire tomber. Maintenant au sol, je la voyais s'éloigner de moi tout en grimpant le long du mur.

 **-Je ne laisserai pas faire !**

J'observais Mikasa s'envoler au dessus de moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dépassa Annie. Elle prépara alors ses épées puis découpa simultanément les doigts de ses mains. Sans échappatoire, la blonde tomba en arrière. Mikasa se posa ensuite délicatement sur son front.

 **-Annie, tombe.**

Elle s'écrasa violemment sur le dos. Je m'empressai de lui sauter dessus, aveuglée par ma soif de vengeance. Elle essaya de se relever mais je lui balançais mon poing dans le coude. Avec le choc, son bras se disloqua. Il partit s'agripper plus loin à un pont sur lequel Livaï se tenait. Il me regardait intensément. Il observait de ses yeux bleus ce que j'étais réellement. Profitant de l'immobilité d'Annie, je lui arrachai la tête avant de la jeter un peu plus loin contre un mur. J'étais entrain de perdre toute abstinence. Tout ce que je voulais c'était la détruire. Je voulais détruire le monde entier. Me rapprochant dangereusement de sa nuque, ma mâchoire n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Encore un petit peu et je serai libre. D'un coup sec, je lui arrachai la peau de sa nuque. C'est en voyant Annie encrée dans ce titan que j'acceptais enfin la vérité. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je remarquai que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Restant plusieurs secondes hésitante, une lueur bleue jaillit du corps de son titan. Une sorte de liquide commença à recouvrir mes avant bras. J'avais l'impression que du béton était entrain de m'ensevelir. Une paroi me sépara alors du corps d'Annie. Subitement, j'eus un mal de chien au niveau de ma nuque.

 **-Ne la bouffe pas, idiote.**

Je perdis alors connaissance à partir de ce moment là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa mais je me réveillai ensuite au sol. Quelqu'un me tenait. Je reconnus aussitôt les mains de Livaï sur mes bras.

 **-Hana ?** me fit quelqu'un à mes côtés.

 **-Eren ? Où est Annie ?** demandais-je perdue.

Il arbora soudainement une mine triste. Au loin, je voyais Jean entrain de taper avec son épée contre une sorte de cristal. Son geste n'aboutissait à rien car son épée se cassa aussitôt.

 **-Sort de là ! Finis ce que tu as commencé !** cria t-il. **Hé ce n'est pas juste ! Annie ! Annie !**

Livaï se leva pour me laisser dans les mains d'Eren. Chacun de nos regards en disait long sur la situation. Nous étions tous déçus. Avant que Jean ne puisse retaper, Livaï mit sa main sur son épaule. Jean s'immobilisa.

 **-Arrête. C'est inutile** , lui conseilla t-il.

Hanji ordonna aussitôt d'entourer le cristal et de l'emmener au sous-sol. Si on ne pouvait soutirer aucune information à Annie, qu'allait-il rester ? Après toutes ces morts, après avoir gâcher sa vie. Elle ne laissait que des mystères derrière elle. En regardant à nouveau mon Caporal, je le vis s'éloigner vers notre major.

 **-L'opération n'est pas vraiment un succès** , lui reprocha t-il.

 **-En effet** , répondit Erwin tout simplement.

Qu'allait advenir le bataillon d'exploration après tout ce désastre ? Le soir même, Erwin fut bombardé de questions. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demander de l'aide aux brigades spéciales ? Que pensait-il de tous ces dégâts engendrés dans le district de Stohess ? Avait-il la preuve irréfutable qu'il avait pu sauver l'humanité après tout ça ? Erwin était une personne intelligente. Il avait évidemment su répondre à toutes ces questions sans attiser les doutes des membres du conseil.

Quant à moi, je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Bandage à la tête, j'observais la personne qui s'adressait à moi. Eren était assit face à mon lit. Jean était adossé contre un mur. Armin se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce. Mikasa était près de la porte. La pièce était silencieuse, pesante.

 **-Ton corps ça va**? me demanda Eren inquiet.

 **-Oui.. et le tien ?**

Il hocha la tête. Je me relevai alors doucement sur mes jambes. Me remémorant ensuite tout ce qui s'était passé, je sentis la culpabilité me submerger.

 **-Il paraît qu'Annie s'est figée ?** questionnais-je déçue.

 **-Merde.. Cette opération n'a abouti à rien** , râla Jean.

 **-Annie a préféré ça plutôt que de nous donner des informations** , continua Armin.

S'ils savaient que tout ça était en réalité de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas eu ce moment d'hésitation, peut être qu'Annie aurait été capturer. Si je n'avais pas eu de la pitié pour ses larmes de traitre, je ne me serai pas montrée aussi incertaine. J'empoignai un de mes draps à cette pensée. Je m'en voulais terriblement.

 **-J'ai échoué. En voyant Annie, je suis restée immobile..**

La porte s'ouvra juste après ça. Un supérieur était venu nous avertir que Jean et Armin allaient être entendus. Quand je pensais que j'allais moi aussi avoir droit à cet interrogatoire, ça me donna subitement un mal de crâne. Le soldat à notre porte laissa place à un autre. Je reconnus immédiatement Livaï. Mikasa lança aussitôt un regard dans la direction d'Eren.

 **-On devrait les laisser Eren** , supposa t-elle.

Il n'avait pas réellement l'air d'avoir envie de partir. Rejoignant la brune, il se leva tout de même. Une fois sortis, Livaï referma la porte derrière lui. Il avança lentement vers mon lit puis s'assit silencieusement sur le banc. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Il avait placé beaucoup d'espoir en moi. Une part de lui m'en voulait, j'en étais sûre. S'il n'était pas venu me ressaisir à ce moment là, je ne savais même pas si je me serai relever.

 **-Ben est mort** , me chuchotais-je à moi même.

 **-Je suis désolé** , me dit-il.

Je sentais des larmes perlées aux coin de mes yeux. Tout en reniflant, je m'essayai le bout du nez avec ma manche. J'avais assez pleuré comme ça. Mes larmes ne ramèneront pas Ben. Livaï attrapa délicatement ma main. Son contact m'avait manqué.

 **-Ça peut te paraître égoïste ce que je vais te dire mais.. je suis content que tu sois revenue** , m'avoua t-il en baissant la tête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un sourire. Serrant sa main un peu plus fort, j'étais moi aussi contente de le retrouver. Aujourd'hui, j'avais accompli un de mes plus grands exploits. Me transformer en titan. Mais sacrifier son humanité sinon sans quoi on ne pouvait pas gagner ? Ça restait une possibilité pour vaincre les titans. J'en étais capable. Mais au final était-ce réellement une victoire pour nous, les humains ?

 **-Mange** , me dit-il en plaçant un plateau de repas devant moi.

Je n'avais pas vraiment très faim. La défaite me laissait un goût amer. Par mon manque de réaction, Livaï attrapa la cuillère puis la plongea dans une sorte purée.

 **-Aller** , me dit-il en la mettant devant ma bouche.

C'est gênée que j'ouvrai la bouche. Livaï était entrain de me nourrir. C'était plutôt drôle à voir. Après quelques cuillères, je décidai de me débrouiller toute seule. J'arrachai d'un violent coup de dent une partie de mon pain. Je bus ensuite rapidement puis une nouvelle cuillère. Je procédai ainsi plusieurs fois, comme si j'étais devenue soudainement affamée plus que jamais. Nous n'avions peut être rien gagné aujourd'hui. Peut être nous avions brillamment échoué. Mais en comparaison avec l'époque où l'humanité ne connaissait rien aux transformations, avoir réussi à capturer un ennemi était une grande avancée. Nous devions continuer à les traquer jusqu'au dernier. Par la suite, la convocation d'Eren et des bataillons d'exploration à la capitale a été mise en suspend. Quant à Annie, retenue dans un profond sous-sol, elle nous a été confiée. Seulement, avant que l'humanité comprenne ce qui l'emprisonnait, il allait falloir encore du temps et des sacrifices.

L'enterrement de Ben se déroula le lendemain. J'avais insisté pour l'enterrer à l'extérieur des murs, dans notre forêt. Bien sûr ma demande avait d'abord été refusé. Mais après avoir eu le soutien de tout mes camarades et de Livaï, Erwin avait fini par accepter. Une sortie exceptionnelle fut donc mise en place avec un nombre minime de soldats. Pour avoir affaire à le moins de titans possibles, nous étions partis en fin de journée. Les seuls que nous rencontrions, Hanji et ses soldats s'en occupèrent. Aucun humain ne perdit la vie ce jour-là. Seul le corps de Ben n'appartenait plus à ce monde.

Arrivés là-bas, une étrange sensation de nostalgie me dévora. Je marchai silencieuse à travers ses arbres dont j'avais tant eu l'habitude de côtoyer. C'est d'un pas lent que nous nous dirigions vers mon ancienne demeure. Les débris étaient toujours à leur place. Je revis aussitôt la scène qui s'était produit ici. Essayant de chasser ses mauvaises pensées de ma tête, je me dirigeai vers un espace libre. Il fallait creuser un trou assez grand pour y mettre le cercueil de Ben. Mes amis se portèrent aussitôt volontaire pour m'aider. Livaï m'avait d'abord demandé de les laisser faire mais je voulais absolument les assister. Nous mettions alors pratiquement une heure à retirer la terre avec nos pelles. Une fois le trou creusé, nous posions délicatement son cercueil. Je m'agenouillai un instant avant d'y déposer sa cape du bataillon soigneusement pliée. Le trou vint rapidement être recouvert après ça. J'enfonçai une croix en bois que j'avais prit soin de fabriquer. Ben Aguria y était inscrit. Il était comme ma famille. Même si mes amis n'avaient pas eu le temps de le connaître, ils firent tous l'effort d'y déposer chacun leur tour une fleur sur sa tombe. Livaï lui, enfonça la lame de son couteau dans la terre. Il venait de lui pardonner à sa manière. Quant à moi pendant ce temps-là, j'étais repartie près des débris de ma maison. En fouillant assez longtemps, je retrouvai la poupée qu'il m'avait donné le premier soir de mon arrivée. Je la déposai à mon tour aux pieds de la croix. Nous restions ainsi, debout, un certain temps dans le silence. La tête baissée, je me remémorai le moment de sa mort. Peu importe ce que je faisais. Peu importe à quel point j'essayais, ceux que j'aimais finiront toujours par payer.

 **-Je suis vraiment désolé** , me dit Livaï qui s'était avancé à côté de moi.

Le soleil était entrain de se coucher. C'était ce même ciel rouge jaunâtre du jour où tout avait basculé. Que dirait-il s'il était encore là ? Que mes cheveux étaient magnifiques ? À cette pensée, une larme coula le long de ma joue. Livaï me prit alors dans ses bras. Il me serrait fort. Sanglotant contre sa chemise, le vent autour de nous me donnait des frissons.

 **-Ça va aller** , me rassura t-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon front, **tu as pu vengé sa mort**.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Il avait complètement tord. C'est en relevant la tête vers la sienne que je me rendis compte à quel point nous étions qu'à quelques centimètres. Ses lèvres irrésistiblement entre ouvertes me tentaient. Je l'aurai sans doute embrasser si les circonstances me le permettaient.

 **-Non** , le contredis-je, **quelqu'un d'autre l'a tué.**

Je relâchai ses mains avant de lui tourner le dos. En avançant droit devant moi, le vent balayait mes cheveux. Les rayons du soleil éclaircissaient la forêt dans laquelle tout avait commencé pour moi. Ben, je ne laisserai pas ton crime impuni. Peu importe ce que la vie me réservait, jamais je n'oublierai tes mots. Mon pouvoir impliquait de grandes responsabilités. Je pensais d'abord avoir une malédiction. Et si en fin de compte c'était un don ? J'étais enfin prête à accepter ma véritable nature. Qu'est ce que j'étais ? J'étais un titan.

* * *

 **AHHHH, c'est ainsi que la moitié de ma fiction s'achève. Plus de Annie, plus de Ben mais de nouveaux ennemis ainsi que des OC. Je suis juste dans le regret de vous annoncer que si vous n'avez pas lu le manga et que vous ne savez pas tout du genre qui sont le titan colossal et le titan cuirassé, la situation de Chrysta mais aussi quelques infos sur les murs, et bien vous ne pourrez pas lire la suite. Je vais m'aider des événements du manga pour faire mes prochains chapitres alors voilà.. Sinon du côté de Hana et Livaï ça va bouger, parce que je n'aime pas spécialement les fictions où il faut attendre limite le dernier chapitre pour un simple bisou ALORS DONT WORRY. Vu que c'est la rentrée le prochain chapitre sortira samedi prochain. Allez-y pleurer, je pleure avec vous. DU COUP ON SE DIT À LA PROPROPROCHAINE !**


	23. Mensonges

*tousse* Bande de perverses *tousse* à me demander des lemons. Peut être que j'en ferai un. Mais pas tout de suite sinon ça gâcherait un peu leur relation. J'en ai jamais écris du coup j'ai peur que ça paraisse ridicule. Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **-Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici déjà ?** demanda Sasha lasse.

 **-3 jours** , lui répondit Connie ennuyé.

 **-Arrêtez de râler, ça me fait chier** , se plaignit Livaï.

Depuis 3 jours, nous étions enfermés dans une sorte d'auberge au district Sud du Mur Rose. Notre seul but ? Ne rien faire. Nous étions tous réunis, sauf l'habituel trio, à rester cloitrer dans ses murs. Je commençais moi aussi à atteindre ma limite de patience. J'étais assise comme à mon habitude, près de la fenêtre. Je regardais l'extérieur, la nature, les oiseaux. Je repensais encore à Ben. Il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans que je repense à la façon dont il était mort. C'était peut être il y a quelques semaines, mais je me rappelais encore de tout. Annie n'était pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée de tuer Ben ce jour-là.

 **-Encore entrain de rêvasser ?** m'interpella quelqu'un.

Lorsque je me retournai, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de mon Caporal. Il prit alors une chaise à ses côtés puis la mise devant moi. C'est en lui répondant seulement d'un hochement de tête qu'il me rejoignit dans ma contemplation. Seulement, je changeai bien vite mon sujet d'admiration. Livaï, regardant à travers la fenêtre dans un silence absolu. Je le détaillais du regard. Ses yeux, ses lèvres. Il était plus que certain que j'étais bel et bien tombée dans ce piège qu'on appelait l'amour.

 **-Arrête de me regarder comme si tu allais me sauter dessus** , me dit-il.

 **-N'importe quoi** , lui répondis-je immédiatement en le tapant sur la cuisse.

Il émit instantanément un léger cri de douleur. J'en oubliais presque qu'il s'était blessé. Enfin, que quelqu'un l'avait blessé. Quelques jours plus tôt, Mikasa ayant refusé un de ses ordres, avait décidé de foncer tête baissée pour récupérer Eren d'entre les mains de la police militaire. Livaï nous avait demandé de lui faire confiance à ce moment là. La brune ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. C'est en essayant de la retenir que Mikasa lui avait enfoncé profondément son couteau dans la cuisse. Depuis, il avait évidemment été soigné mais sa plaie ne s'était pas encore complètement refermée. Sa coupure était plutôt profonde. Je me rappelais avoir été vachement en colère contre mon amie quand Eren était venu m'apprendre tout ça.

 **-Je suis désolée** , paniquais-je.

D'un geste hésitant, je posai ma main sur sa jambe. Je commençai alors lentement à lui caresser l'endroit où je l'avais tapé. Un lourd silence s'installa. Je ne réalisais pas tout de suite ce que j'étais entrain de faire. C'est en relevant les yeux timidement vers lui que je remarquai qu'il était entrain de me fixer. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter ce regard, je retirai immédiatement ma main. Je regardais à présent mes pieds, rouge de honte. Je sentis alors quelque chose me remuer les cheveux. Livaï était entrain de me caresser la tête. Ce simple contact me faisait incroyablement bien.

 **-Caporal, ça vous dérange si je vous emprunte votre amoureuse ?** demanda quelqu'un.

Je tournai directement la tête vers cette personne. C'était Ymir. Elle et Livaï se toisèrent du regard, dans le silence. Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main. C'est un instant plus tard qu'il soupira puis se releva. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce pour se diriger je ne savais où. Ymir arbora bizarrement un sourire quand celui-ci fut partit.

 **-Vu qu'on peut rien foutre ici, on a décidé tous ensemble de faire un jeu !** s'exclama t-elle surexcitée.

 **-Un jeu ?** demandais-je perplexe.

J'étais partagée entre le sentiment de vouloir être seule et celui de vouloir m'amuser avec les autres. Même si je pensais que faire un jeu en ce moment même n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, ça restait tout de même un moyen pour se décontracter. J'acceptai finalement sa proposition avant de la suivre dans la pièce voisine. Tout le monde était présent, même Livaï. Je m'asseyais alors timidement à côté de Jean. Apparemment on allait jouer à un jeu qui consistait soit à faire une action, soit à répondre à une question. J'étais déjà sûre d'avance que je ne choisirai jamais une vérité.

 **-Vous voulez jouer Caporal ?** lui demanda Chrysta.

Ce fut un non catégorique. J'étais un peu déçue. Ça aurait pu être drôle si il avait accepté de se prêter au jeu. Ymir plaça alors une bouteille au centre de la table. La personne désignée devait donner un gage à la personne de son choix. Livaï ne souhaitant pas participer, nous regarda de son canapé commencés à jouer. Le premier tour, la bouteille désigna Connie.

 **-Jean, Action ou Vérité ?**

 **-Action** , répondit-il pas très sûr de lui.

 **-Très bien, masse moi le pied.**

Le visage de mon voisin se décomposa. Connie étant à sa droite, il déposa son pied sur les cuisses de Jean. Je voyais limite ses larmes prêtes à couler à tout moment. C'est avec plein de dégout que Jean commença à masser son camarade. Connie en profitait beaucoup car celui-ci ne faisait que de lui demander de changer d'endroit. Irrité, Jean tourna à nouveau la bouteille. Elle atterrit sur Ymir.

 **-Jean !**

 **-Encore moi ?!** s'énerva t-il. **Vérité..**

 **-Fait nous ton top 3 des plus belles filles !** se moqua t-elle.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment. Il n'y avait pas besoin de se demander qui était la personne au sommet de ce classement. Comme prévu, il nous indiqua que Mikasa était première. Il me regarda ensuite vaguement, puis dit mon nom. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Même si c'était Jean, ça me touchait quand même. La dernière personne fut tout aussi inattendu car c'était Sasha. Jean tu nous cachais bien ton jeu.

La suite du jeu continua tandis que Livaï nous observait toujours du coin de l'œil. Les gages se suivirent un par un. Chrysta avait dû dire ce qu'elle pensait de Reiner. Celui-ci faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle l'avait arrosé de compliments. Sasha avait dû resté parfaitement impassible devant un repas fraichement cuisiné. Elle en avait transpiré tellement ça avait été dur pour elle. J'avais quant à moi dû masser les épaules d'Ymir, puis faire une déclaration d'amour à Jean. J'avais recommencé plusieurs fois car je n'avais évidemment eu aucune crédibilité. Bertholdt avait dû répondre s'il était amoureux de quelqu'un. Ça avait été tellement évident qu'il mentait lorsqu'il nous avait répondu que non en rougissant. La bouteille s'arrêta enfin devant moi. C'est d'un air un peu hautain que je regardais un par un mes compagnons. Mais qui allait avoir le droit à ma punition ? Je reposais alors mon regard sur Reiner. Les doutes que j'avais sur lui revinrent à la surface. Je croisai alors mentalement les doigts pour qu'il réponde vérité.

 **-Reiner, Action ?** lui demandais-je innocemment.

 **-Non, vérité.**

 **-D'accord..** , dis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir, **que ferais-tu si tu étais un titan ?**

Ils arborèrent alors tous un air étonné, tout particulièrement le blond. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers lui, attendant sa réponse. C'est en reprenant son sérieux habituel et son regard de marbre qu'il me répondit tout naturellement.

 **-Je rassemblerai toutes mes forces pour combattre au côté de l'humanité.**

J'avais pris le plus grand des soins à le détailler pendant qu'il m'avait répondu. Aucun geste, aucune hésitation ne l'avait trahi. Je remarquais seulement Bertholdt à ses côtés, entrain de le fixer. Il avait l'air encore plus nerveux que lui.

 **-Ah vengeance** , rigola le blond, **Hana, Action ou Vérité ?**

Tandis que je réfléchissais, je n'avais pas remarqué que la bouteille l'avait désigné. C'est d'un sourire vainqueur qu'il s'était adressé à moi. Si je lui répondais action, je sentais le gros gage surhumain qu'il allait me donner. Même si j'avais dis au début que je ne choisirai que des actions, j'optai finalement pour vérité.

 **-Que ressens-tu pour le Caporal Livaï ?** me demanda t-il de son air arrogant.

Le stress monta d'un seul coup. Le principal concerné ne nous regardait bizarrement plus. Mais je pouvais parier n'importe quoi qu'il écoutait. En inspirant un bon coup, je leur mentis ouvertement. Livaï était mon supérieur, rien de plus. Nous nous entendions bien mais il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je le voyais comme un simple adulte envers lequel je devais mon plus grand respect. Je ne ressentais que de l'admiration pour lui. Après mon monologue mensonger, je passai mon regard sur tout le monde. Le rire de Ymir résonna soudainement dans toute la pièce.

 **-C'est quoi ces conneries ?** se marra t-elle. **Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer de rire !**

Personne ne semblait réellement me croire. Était-ce à ce point évident ? Reiner accepta tout de même ma réponse, même si on voyait très bien qu'il ne me croyait pas. Nous comptions alors continuer notre petit jeu quand une voix nous interpella.

 **-Je veux jouer aussi.**

Nous tournions alors toutes nos têtes vers la personne en question. Livaï venait de se lever de son canapé, bien décidé à nous rejoindre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? C'est dans un lourd silence qu'il s'installa en face de moi. Jean tourna la bouteille, elle s'arrêta devant Ymir.

 **-Caporal** , sourit-elle après qu'il ait choisit une vérité, **si vous aviez notre âge, quelle fille vous plairait le plus ?**

 **-Chrysta est plutôt mignonne** , répondit-il sans hésité.

Pardon ? Que quelqu'un me débouche les oreilles, je croyais avoir mal entendu. Chrysta ? Celle-ci devint aussitôt aussi rouge qu'une tomate tandis que moi je devenais rouge de rage. Reiner et Ymir étaient à présent dans le même état que moi. Une fois son tour passé, il tourna à nouveau la bouteille. Après ça, il posa enfin son regard sur moi. Les sourcils froncés, je le dévisageai. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne retourne définitivement la tête. Il se moquait encore de moi.

Les prochains gages visaient ou avaient pratiquement toujours un rapport avec Livaï. Il y avait d'abord eu Reiner qui avait du le battre au bras de fer. Même en ayant des biceps plus prononcés que Livaï, il avait lamentablement échoué. Il avait tout de même recommencé plusieurs fois, bien déterminé à gagner. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous étions retrouvés au final à huit contre lui. Sans succès. La bouteille s'était une fois arrêtée devant lui d'ailleurs. Il s'était malheureusement adressé à moi après ça. J'avais bien évidemment répondu naïvement que je choisissais une action. Mon gage était de faire 20 pompes devant lui sans m'arrêter. Lorsque la bouteille me désigna quelques tours plus tard, j'accueillis la vengeance à bras ouverts.

 **-Action** , me dit-il nonchalant.

 **-Vous devez dormir cette nuit sur le canapé tout sale à l'étage.**

J'éclatai de rire quand son visage se décomposa. Il était vraiment dégouté, bien fait. Je rigolai par contre un peu moins quand la bouteille atterri sur lui le tour suivant. Je crois que quelqu'un là haut ne m'aimait définitivement pas. Comme une évidence, il s'adressa à moi. Ne voulant pas recevoir une punition encore plus terrible que celle déjà obtenue, je lui demandai une vérité.

 **-Est ce que tu as menti tout à l'heure à Reiner ?** me demanda t-il provocateur.

Pourquoi posait-il une question dont il savait déjà la réponse ? Voulait-il juste se moquer encore plus de moi mais devant tout le monde cette fois-ci ? Nous nous lancions alors dans une bataille de regard. L'envie de lui répondre que je n'avais pas mentis me traversa l'esprit. J'allais seulement passer pour la fille qui assumé encore moins ses vrais sentiments. J'optai aussi pour la solution partir en courant puis m'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais un peu trop dramatique à mon goût. Lorsque je décidai enfin de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit.

 **-Il est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu !** cria un soldat avant de la refermer aussitôt.

Nous avions joué tellement longtemps que nous n'avions même pas remarquer que l'extérieur s'était assombrit. Comme sauvé d'un destin tragique, nous décidions d'arrêter le jeu avant que je ne réponde.

 **-Mais on a même pas encore manger !** s'horrifia Sasha.

Cette dernière se dirigea d'un instant à l'autre vers le frigo. Le repas du soir vint très bien vite être préparé. Pendant le dîner je ne parlais pas. Je n'avais pas envie. Livaï me lançait quelques coups d'œil mais je ne le regardais pas. Sa question d'en plus de sa réponse de tout à l'heure m'irritaient toujours. Une fois terminé, les filles et moi remontions à l'étage. Je fus la dernière à me doucher. En sortant de la salle de bains, je croisai mon Caporal. Bien décidée à l'ignorer, nous nous croisions dans le silence. J'allais rejoindre les filles quand il se retourna enfin.

 **-Hé gamine** , m'appela t-il.

C'est en ne faisant pas attention à lui que je rentrai dans la chambre, puis claquai la porte. Je restai un instant coller contre celle-ci, réfléchissant à mon comportement enfantin. J'étais vraiment entrain de faire la gamine.

 **-T'es vraiment dur avec lui** , me dit soudainement Ymir qui était assise sur son lit.

Je me dirigeai alors en silence vers mon lit. Je n'étais pas dur, ill le méritait c'est tout. Je défis ensuite mes draps avant de m'allonger sur mon matelas. Pourquoi déjà n'avait-il pas répondu mon prénom à la question d'Ymir ? Peut être que je me faisais des idées après tout.

 **-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il disait vrai pour Chrysta ?** marmonna Sasha patate à la main.

 **-Bien-sûr que non !** s'indigna Ymir **. Ça crève les yeux qu'il voulait juste la rendre jalouse !**

 **-Peu importe** , répondis-je pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Me rendre jalouse ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce que que j'avais menti juste avant ? Il s'attendait à quoi de ma part ? Je n'allais pas dévoiler au monde entier que j'avais des sentiments non réciproque avec l'un de mes supérieurs. C'était trop la honte. Cependant, le fait qu'il m'ait demandé justement si j'avais mentis ou non, me laissait croire que ma réponse à son sujet ne lui avait pas plu. Pourquoi ? Plus je cherchais et plus je me disais que cet homme était vraiment incompréhensible. C'est en m'endormant que je me demandai qui était finalement l'enfant entre nous deux.

Il était un peu près 1h du matin lorsque je me réveillai en sursaut. De ce que je pouvais me rappeler, je venais de faire un horrible cauchemar à propos de Ben. J'avais rêvé qu'il se faisait poignarder devant moi, par deux personnes dont je n'avais pas pu voir le visage. J'allais avoir du mal à me rendormir à présent, je le sentais. Je me tournais puis retournais pour trouver la bonne place. Une demi heure plus tard, j'abandonnai. Je me levai alors doucement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller mes coéquipières.

Je descendis ensuite à la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau. Je regardai un instant à travers la même fenêtre depuis mon arrivée ici. Il faisait sombre, un ciel sans étoile. Un peu comme mon cœur en ce moment. Il était vide.

Lorsque je remontai les escaliers, je passai devant une pièce qui attira ma curiosité. Si Livaï avait bien respecté mon gage, il était sensé dormir ici. La porte se mit alors à grincer quand j'essayai de l'ouvrir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Si ça se pouvait, il n'était même pas là. J'avançai alors à pas de souris vers le canapé. En le contournant, j'aperçus Livaï bel et bien endormi. Il était allongé sur le dos. Son avant bras droit recouvrait ses yeux. Sa jambe et bras gauche pendaient du côté du canapé, touchant pratiquement par la même occasion le sol. Il n'avait même pas de couverture. J'entendais chacune de ses respirations raisonnées dans la pièce. Je restai là, debout à l'observer pendant plusieurs minutes. J'avais l'étrange sensation de vouloir me rapprocher de lui. Incertaine, je m'asseyais d'abord sur le canapé. Je finis par complètement laisser mon corps opéré quand je me mise sur lui. Mon bassin entre ses jambes, ma tête contre son torse, mon bras rejoignant le siens près du sol. J'entendais chacun de ses battements de cœur. Il battait anormalement vite d'ailleurs. Je stressais un instant en imaginant l'hypothèse qu'il puisse être réveillé. Et puis tant pis si il l'était, il n'avait qu'à me rejeter si je le dérangeais. Après ça, je ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'endormir sur la mélodie de son cœur.

Les rayons du soleil me tapaient sur les yeux. Une attirante odeur affluait dans mes narines. Je sentais des doigts se baladaient entre mes cheveux. Lorsque j'ouvris mes paupières, je me rappelais bien vite de là où j'étais. En analysant la situation, j'étais toujours sur mon Caporal. Rose de gêne, je relevais lentement la tête vers la sienne. Ses doigts bougeaient mais ses yeux étaient apparemment toujours fermés. En voyant ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'idée de prendre possession d'elles pour le réveiller me titilla l'esprit. Mais à la place, je lui soufflais tout simplement dans le cou. D'un instant à l'autre, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. J'y remarquais de l'étonnement, de l'incompréhension. Sa main autrefois sur ma tête se dirigea vers ma joue.

 **-Est ce que je suis entrain de rêver ?** me chuchota t-il toujours à moitié endormi.

 **-Je ne sais pas, à vous de vérifier.**

Pendant une infime seconde, j'avais vu son regard se déplaçait vers ma bouche. Je lui avais répondu sans vraiment savoir ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Je ne savais pas si c'était mon imagination ou non, mais j'avais l'impression que nos visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

 **-Caporal on se lève !** cria une voix féminine en ouvrant d'un seul coup la porte.

Pris de panique, il me poussa violemment. J'atterris alors malheureusement à plat contre le sol, tête la première. La porte se referma aussitôt.

 **-Non mais t'es malade ?!** s'énerva t-il.

Tout en essayant de me relever, je me massais l'arrière du crâne. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une réaction si abusive.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu foutais sur moi ?** m'accusa t-il comme d'un crime que j'avais commit.

 **-Je voulais dormir avec vous.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que j'avais envie** , lui répondis-je tout simplement.

 **-Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** lui demandais-je légèrement irrité.

 **-Tu imagines un instant si moi je faisais tout ce que je voulais ?**

 **-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'en ai plus dans le pantalon que vous** , lui crachais-je au visage avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Faire tout ce qu'il voulait ? Ce n'était pas comme si il passait ses journées à me jouer des tours, à se moquer de moi et à se balader la plus part du temps torse nu sous mon nez. Comme pour exprimer ma colère, je tapai plusieurs fois du pied le sol. Pendant ce temps là, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que quelqu'un venait dans ma direction.

 **-Bah alors Hana on était avec..**

Par automatisme, j'attrapai le col de cette personne puis lui donnai un violent coup de genou entre les jambes. Elle tomba raide, morte. Toujours en furie, je partis d'un pas lourd et déterminé vers la salle de bain.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fous par terre Jean ?** entendis-je vaguement au loin.

Arrivée un peu plus tard dans la cuisine, je vis les deux habituels goinfres assis à la table suivit de Reiner et Bertholdt. Connie et Sasha avaient l'air désespérés en regard la fenêtre. Tête accoudée sur leur main, ils se plaignaient mutuellement.

 **-Mon village n'est pas loin d'ici** , dit Connie.

 **-Le miens n'est pas loin non plus** , enchérit la brune.

Tandis que je me servais un café, je les écoutais sans vraiment y penser quoi que ce soit. Il est vrai que nous avions fait tout ce chemin mais nous n'étions même pas autorisés à visiter les environs. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si nous étions débordés. Nous passions nos journées à glander parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

 **-Peut être qu'on pourrait faire le mur ?** supposa le jeune homme.

 **-Tu veux à ce point retourner dans ton village ?** la questionna Sasha.

D'après la brune, elle n'était pas sensée retourner dans son village avant d'être devenue quelqu'un de bien. Quant à Connie, on lui avait sans cesse rabâché qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'une portion comme lui ne puisse devenir soldat. Sasha le fixa un instant quand il nous confia qu'il aimerait y retourner pour une courte période, du moins tant qu'il était toujours en vie.

 **-Connie, si tu es sérieux je t'aiderai** , dit tout à coup Reiner.

 **-Hein ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?** lui demanda le principal concerné.

 **-Ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange qu'on nous ait ordonné d'être habillés en civil et de rester là ?**

Ce qu'il disait était vrai. Nos supérieurs ont précisé que nous n'aurions même pas besoin de porter notre uniforme ni de nous entraîner. Nous étions des soldats, pourquoi nous donner de tels ordres ? Mais ce qui me préoccupais le plus, c'était que nos supérieurs contrairement à nous, ils étaient tous équipés et prêts à se battre. Pourtant nous étions toujours à l'intérieur des murs. Que se préparaient-ils à affronter au juste ?

 **-Eh bien il y a des ours dans la région,** supposa Connie.

 **-Ah ouais.. des ours** , répéta Sasha toujours à moitié endormis.

S'il s'agissait de simples ours, des armes à feu feraient largement l'affaire. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait et tout le monde était nerveux. Même Livaï ne m'avait rien confié à ce sujet. Peut être qu'il ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour ça ?

 **-Vous êtes les deux seuls parmi nous à ne pas être préoccupés** , les accusa Reiner.

Sasha posa sa tête sur la table en soupirant, de loin être la seule à ne pas se soucier de ce qui se passait. Elle me fixa un instant. Son regard s'assombrit bizarrement d'un instant à l'autre. D'un geste vif, elle releva soudainement la tête.

 **-J'entends un grondement ! Comme si quelque chose de très lourd était en mouvement !**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?** lui demanda le blond.

Livaï entra en même temps dans la pièce. Je ne fis pas très attention à lui, toujours concentrée sur les dires de Sasha. Si elle nous disait que des titans étaient proches de nous, ça voudrait dire que le Mur Rose était tombé ?

 **-J'en suis sûre !** s'exclama t-elle. **C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu !**

Quelqu'un atterrit alors violemment contre la fenêtre. C'était Auruo.

 **-Est ce que tout le monde est là ?** nous demanda t-il.

Il nous donna aussitôt l'ordre de monter en selle. Nous n'avions apparemment pas le temps d'enfiler notre équipement de combat. Nous devions impérativement passer dans les villages voisins et évacuer les villageois de toute urgence. Sur le moment, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il nous racontait. Perdue, je regardais chacun de mes camarades.

 **-Un grand nombre de titans approchent par le Sud. Ils sont à environ 500m.. et se dirigent par ici.**

* * *

Si vous êtes sages et que vous me laissez des reviews, je mettrai la suite mercredi. MAIS SEULEMENT SI VOUS ÊTES GENTILLES. Alors à la prochaine ! :3 **  
**


	24. Sacrifice

**Je n'étais absolument pas prête pour cette vague de reviews. Alors comme ça il faut que je vous appâte pour que vous vous manifestiez. IL FAUT QU'ON EN VIENNE AUX MENACES C'EST CA ? Non plus sérieusement, je suis agréablement surprise. Je vous remercie fortement. Continuer comme ça, même si vous avez déjà laissé une ou plusieurs reviews ça vous empêche pas de recommencer. En voyant vos avis ça me rappelle que des gens me suivent et aiment ce que je fais :3**

* * *

 **-Par le Sud.. ?** répéta Connie sous le choc.

 **-Ce qui veut dire.. que le mur à été détruit ?** demanda Reiner.

 **-Malheureusement. Aller on se dépêche ! Vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de glander si vous mourez !** nous sermonna Auruo.

Il ressortit aussitôt par la fenêtre, rejoignant sans doute le reste de son escouade sur le toit. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, je regardai d'abord mon Caporal. Il semblait peut être calme mais je savais qu'il était entrain de se poser des milliers de questions dans sa tête, tout comme moi. Le mur avait été détruit, comment ? Nos supérieurs ne l'auraient pas su plus tôt si les districts avaient été franchis ? Est ce que l'étendue des dommages ne se limitait qu'à une seule porte ? Le pire scénario imaginable était entrain de se produire, sous nos yeux. Vu la situation, il y avait bel et bien une brèche dans le mur Rose.

C'est en sortant de l'auberge que je vis Auruo et Mike sur le toit. Comment allaient-ils à eux seuls combattre les titans ? J'attrapai rapidement une selle avant de me diriger vers mon cheval. En me retournant, je remarquai Livaï accoudé contre la porte. Étant donné sa jambe, je doutais qu'il ne soit d'une quelconque utilité pour secourir les habitants ou combattre à la tridimensionnelle. J'espérais juste le revoir en un seul morceau. Nous étions à présent des éclaireurs de la 104ème, face à une situation périlleuse et sans défense.

 **-Nous nous séparerons une fois que ce groupe de titans aura atteint la forêt ! Mais avant cela, nous devons décidés de qui ira dans chacun des quatre groupes que nous formerons !** nous cria Mike.

Chevauchant nos animaux, nous écoutions attentivement les ordres de Mike. Il y aura en effet les équipes Est, Ouest, Sud et Nord. Chacune sera composée de membres de la 104ème et d'éclaireurs équipés. Nous devrons faire tout notre possible pour éviter tout conflit et faire de notre priorité l'évacuation des villageois. Quand nous rencontrerons des civils, nous devrons nous séparer puis continuer. L'effectif de l'équipe Sud sera plus important car elle sera chargé de repérer les lieux et les villages détruits.

 **-Il y a t-il quelqu'un qui connaisses les lieux ?** nous demanda Mike.

 **-Oui ! Je suis née dans la forêt juste au Nord d'ici !** cria Sasha.

 **-Mon village se situe au Sud d'ici.. Là d'où viennent les titans..** , paniqua légèrement Connie.

Me sentant tout à coup désolée pour lui, il demanda aussitôt si il pouvait rejoindre son village. Il n'y avait probablement plus rien qu'il puisse faire. Mais son regard disait qu'il devait absolument s'y rendre peu importe le résultat.

 **-D'accord, je te laisse guider l'équipe Sud** , lui confia Mike.

Reiner lui proposa immédiatement son aide et de venir avec lui. C'était sûrement l'endroit le plus dangereux mais Bertholdt décida lui aussi de les suivre. Je finis quant à moi dans l'équipe de Sasha, celle du Nord. En galopant sur nos chevaux, notre tension était mise à rude épreuve. Relevant la tête vers la forêt, je vis tout à coup d'énormes têtes dépassées des sapins.

 **-Maintenant ! Les titans ont atteint la forêt ! Dispersez-vous !**

Je partis aussitôt du même côté que Sasha. Lorsque je pivotai la tête vers nos poursuivants, ils se mirent à nous courser incroyablement plus vite. Pourquoi se mettaient-ils soudainement à sprinter ? Ils étaient beaucoup trop rapides pour nous. De loin, j'aperçus un soldat se détacher de l'équipe Sud. C'était Mike. Ne me dites pas qu'il comptait battre à lui tout seul ces titans ? Ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui. Même si Mike était un brave soldat, on ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Si je ne me trompais pas, en termes d'aptitudes, il venait juste après le Caporal Livaï. Me mordant la lèvre, je finis par tourner la tête. Faite qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Pendant plusieurs heures, mon équipe et moi ne faisions que d'aller de village en village. Nous avions pu sauver la plus part des villageois mais pas leur totalité. Certains restaient introuvables tandis que d'autres étaient devenus méconnaissables. Nous nous dirigions à présent vers un village qui était un peu plus éloigné que les autres.

 **-Est-ce vraiment le dernier ?** demanda le supérieur avec nous.

 **-Non,** lui répondit Sasha, **il y a encore le miens**.

Comme prévu, nous nous séparions. Je me retrouvai donc seule avec Sasha. Pendant notre trajet, elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Peut être était-elle entrain de repenser à sa vie ici ? Je me sentis tout à coup quelque peu attristé de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'habiter à l'intérieur des murs, au chaud avec une famille qui m'aimait.

 **-Ça fait trois ans que je suis partie** , me dit tout à coup la brune.

Je me demandais bien sur le moment pourquoi était-elle partie ? Ce n'était pas vraiment mes affaires alors je ne lui demandai aucune explication. Me re concentrant bien vite sur l'instant présent, je notai qu'une énorme trace de pied était sur notre chemin.

 **-Les titans sont déjà arrivés ici ?!** s'étonna Sasha.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils étaient déjà parvenus jusqu'ici. Ça voudrait donc dire que les titans apparus au Sud n'étaient pas les plus avancés ? Peut être qu'un déviant avait fait son apparition. En relevant la tête, je vis que le village de tout à l'heure était maintenant beaucoup plus proche. Il avait l'air tout nouveau. Et pourtant, je sentis mon cœur me lâcher quand une gigantesque tête dépassa d'un des toits. Bouche tachetée de sang, une femme encore vivante se tenait entre ses dents. Comme énervé de ses pleurs incessants, il lui arracha la tête. Paniquée, Sasha ordonna immédiatement à son cheval de galoper plus vite. Quant à moi, je priais intérieurement pour qu'aucun de ses proches ne soient déjà morts.

Des cris, c'était tout ce que nous entendions une fois à proximité de la ville. Il y avait du sang au sol, contre les maisons et encore quelques corps à moitié déchiquetés. Les gens courraient et ne pensaient plus qu'à sauver leur propre peau.

 **-Séparons-nous !** me cria Sasha en me jetant un couteau. **On se rejoins au même endroit quand on aura trouvé tous les survivants.**

Je hochai de la tête. Soudain, des pas monstrueusement lourd se dirigèrent vers nous. Je poussai la brune au dernier moment pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse attraper. Sans plus attendre, nous nous précipitions dans les premières maisons. De mon côté, la plus part des miennes étaient vides. Tandis que je fouillai le moindre recoin de cette ville, je faisais tout de même attention de rester discrète aux yeux des titans. J'étais sans équipement et surtout sans défense. Je me stoppai dans ma course lorsque je vis une écurie. Se battant pour obtenir un cheval, les villageois n'hésitaient pas à se pousser ou à se frapper. Un bruit les stoppèrent alors dans leur dispute. Derrière moi, un toit venait de complètement s'éffondrer. J'évitai de justesse les débris tandis que d'autres s'en prirent de plein fouet. Écrasés ou coupés en deux, plusieurs personnes se perdirent dans l'agonie. C'est alors que le regard du titan croisa le miens. Me précipitant pour me cacher, je voyais les habitants encore vivants de l'écurie s'affoler.

 **-Venez par ici !** leur criais-je.

 **-Qui es-tu ?** me répondit l'un d'entre eux.

 **-Un soldat du bataillon d'exploration, je suis là pour vous aider !**

 **-Mensonge !** rétorqua un homme. **Tu es habillée comme nous, tu n'es qu'une sale gamine !**

Après ces quelques paroles, l'homme se dirigea vers un des chevaux. Une petite fille était pourtant déjà entrain d'essayer de le chevaucher. Sans peine, il la poussa violemment avant de monter sur l'animal. Sourire aux lèvres et surtout fier de lui, il s'élança pour s'enfuir. Seulement sa fuite fut de courte durée car le titan attrapa son cheval. Le pressant fortement dans sa main, du sang et des morceaux de chair giclèrent autour nous. Maintenant concentré sur la petite fille, il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas lent. Elle était entrain de pleurer, serrant entre ses bras une poupée à moitié déchirée. Qu'est ce que j'étais sensé faire ? Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, je ne pouvais pas la sauver. Mais est ce que j'étais réellement capable de la laisser mourir ? Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me ruai sur elle pour l'attraper par le bras. Nous manquions de justesse de nous faire écraser. Elle ne courrait pas assez vite, à ce rythme nous allions nous faire rattraper. Mes espoirs s'effondrèrent complètement lorsque je me retrouvai face à un cul de sac. Voyant l'ombre du titan derrière moi, je serrai le poing. La petite à mes côtés tremblait. Allions-nous mourir ? Si c'était le cas, je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire. Je ne pouvais plus que la rassurer avant le moment fatidique.

 **-Hé** , l'interpellais-je en me mettant à genoux devant elle. **Qu'est ce que c'est cette poupée ?**

 **-Un cadeau** , sanglota t-elle, **de ma maman..**

 **-Où est ta maman ?**

D'un geste lent, elle me pointa de son doigt une femme allongée au sol. Le crâne à moitié ouvert et les jambes arrachés, son corps sans vie gisait près d'une maison. La petite devant moi se mit à pleurer encore plus. Certainement à bout, elle jeta sa poupée au sol. Le titan était maintenant face à nous, il nous regardait avec appétit.

 **-Vous êtes vraiment un soldat ?** me murmura t-elle entre deux larmes.

 **-Oui..**

 **-Alors sauvez moi !** me cria t-elle en relevant la tête. **Je ne veux pas mourir, non s'il vous plait je ne veux pas mourir.**

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Qu'est ce que j'étais supposée faire ? Elle venait de me supplier de la sauver, mais je ne pouvais rien pour elle ni pour moi. Le bras du titan s'avançait maintenant vers nous. Qu'est ce que j'étais supposée faire ? Nous frôlant à peine de ses doigts, je sortis par réflexe le couteau que Sasha m'avait donné de ma poche. Ce geste me donna le temps d'éloigner la petite avant de ramasser sa poupée. Souriante, je la remise dans ses mains. Il n'était pas encore temps qu'elle abandonne. La tirant par le bras, nous nous précipitions entre les jambes du titan pour partir dans une autre direction. Sasha à cheval, passa juste à côté de nous avec quelques villageois. Ne réfléchissant pas à deux fois, elle m'incita à monter sur le cheval qu'elle tenait derrière elle. Je posai la petite dessus avant de monter moi-même. Galopant du mieux que je pouvais, nous essayons de distancer le titan derrière nous.

 **-Il à l'air de faire à peine 3m** , renseignais-je Sasha.

 **-Pas de quoi s'inquiéter..** , dit-elle tout en cherchant un plan de secours.

Descendant soudainement de son cheval, elle se précipita près d'une maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint armé d'un arc. Remontant rapidement sur son cheval, je me demandais réellement comment elle allait à la fois guider son animal et viser le titan.

 **-Laissez moi conduire son cheval !** proposa la petite.

Il était vrai que si tout à l'heure elle avait essayé de s'enfuir avec un cheval, c'était qu'elle savait en monter un. Sans hésiter, je rapprochai mon animal proche de celui de Sasha pour que la petite puisse monter dessus. À présent en parfaite condition, Sasha dégaina son arc. La première flèche qu'elle tira atterrit dans le menton du titan. La seconde passe juste à côté de son crâne. Il ne lui restait plus que deux flèches. Je n'étais pas en droit de râler ou de protester car je ne pourrais jamais faire mieux qu'elle. La suivante s'écrasa en plein dans l'œil gauche du géant. Plus qu'une seule. Si elle se ratait maintenant on ne pourra plus lui échapper. Si elle échouait, ces survivants et nous ne survivrons pas. Avant qu'elle ne puisse correctement tirer, une énorme main nous balaya au sol. Je me rattrapai maladroitement avec la petite tandis que l'arc de Sasha se cassa avec le choc. Réunis en cercle, deux titans nous barrait la route.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Hana ?** paniqua la brune.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Nos chevaux étaient incapable de courir et nous n'avions plus d'arme. Nos simples couteaux ne nous aiderons pas. Je n'étais pas sensé me faire remarquer mais tant pis, je n'avais plus le choix. Les titans levèrent alors leur pieds, prêt à nous écraser. Rassemblant avec mon bras toutes les personnes autour de moi, je me mordis la main. Un éclair s'abattit sur nous, laissant place à une énorme fumée. Les deux titans étaient à présent entrain de hurler de douleur. J'avais simplement penser que mon but était de protéger tout ces gens, pourtant une énorme main était apparue au dessus de nous. Plus dur que n'importe quel matériau, elle avait réduit à néant les pieds de nos ennemis. Les survivants sous le choc n'osait plus bouger, mais ce n'était pas le moment de rester plantés là. Déterminée, je les incitai à se lever et de courir vers la forêt. Passant à côté de ces multiples arbres, Sasha s'arrêta brusquement quand son attention fut attirée vers une des routes à l'intérieur. Un groupe de personnes nous passa à côté en galopant.

 **-Sasha ?!** cria à un des hommes.

Rassurée, il était évident que Sasha connaissait la personne qui s'était adressée à elle. Offrant des chevaux à nos survivants, ils étaient à présent plus que soulagés. Je ne pouvais cependant pas rester avec eux. Rejoindre l'équipe la plus proche restait la meilleure chose à faire pour moi. C'est avec bon cœur que ce groupe me légua un de leur animal. Avant que je ne puisse partir, la petite m'interpella. Souriante, elle m'offrit sa poupée.

 **-Pour vous protéger** , me dit-elle.

Plus que touchée, je lui fis un baiser sur le front. J'espérai que cet enfant puisse vivre de la manière qu'elle voulait. Mettant son cadeau dans ma poche, j'ordonnai à mon cheval de courir avant de définitivement quitter cet endroit.

Il faisait pratiquement nuit lorsque je croisai le groupe de Ymir et Chrysta. Je leur expliquai brièvement la situation pour Sasha pour finalement continuer le chemin avec eux. Notre prochaine mission était de longer le mur pour trouver de quel côté était la brèche. Équipés seulement de torches, nous avancions dans le noir le plus total. Je sentais la tension nous gagner un peu plus à chaque nouveau pas. Le meilleur à faire était de se dépêcher mais augmenter notre cadence reviendrait au suicide. Nous ne pouvions apercevoir que les alentours immédiats. Ça serait de la folie de partir au galop sur un terrain où il n'y avait aucun chemin. Sans oublier que des titans pourraient fondre sur nous à tout moment. Je stressais de plus en plus à l'idée que ce destin nous était d'une manière ou d'une autre quasi certain. Quand ? Quand allaient-ils surgir ? J'aperçus alors au loin des sortes de lumières. Mon angoisse s'estompa légèrement quand nous nous retrouvions face à d'autres soldats.

 **-Vous aussi vous longiez le mur ?** demanda Eld en face de nous.

 **-Ouais. Alors ? Où est la brèche ?** enchérit Auruo.

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Comment ça "hein" ? Si la brèche n'est pas de notre côté, elle doit être du vôtre.**

 **-Non.. Rien de notre côté non plus..**

Comment était-ce possible ? Je voyais tout mes autres camarades aussi perdu que moi. Se pourrait-il que nous l'ayons manqué ? Ça serait impossible. On parlait tout de même d'un trou suffisamment large pour que des titans puissent s'y engouffrer. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, nous décidions d'un accord commun d'arrêter nos recherches. Que ce soit nos chevaux ou nous-même, nous étions beaucoup trop fatigué. Grâce à l'éclaircissement de la lune, nous découvrions pas loin de nous les ruines d'un château.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, nous attachions nos chevaux puis entrions à l'intérieur du bâtiment. J'y retrouvai par la même occasion Livaï avec le reste de son escouade. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Ça aurait été plus prudent pour lui de rentrer à la base, en sécurité. Je ne pouvais cependant m'empêcher de penser à quel point ce château était proche du mur. Quelqu'un avait du vivre ici récemment.

Assis autour d'un feu, nous restions pour la plus part silencieux. Seul Auruo ne faisait que de bouger un peu partout. Il sortit alors d'une des pièces, bouteille d'alcool à la main. À première vue il n'arrivait pas à lire ce qu'il y avait sur l'étiquette. Je trouvais d'abord ça bizarre, nous parlions tous la même langue non ?

 **-Ne me dit pas que tu comptes en boire ?** rouspéta Eld.

 **-Bien sûr que non, pas dans un moment pareil.**

Mes camarades ne parlaient pas, Livaï observait en silence depuis les escaliers. Gunther nous conseilla de faire en sorte de bien nous reposer. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment. Nous doutions qu'il y ait encore des titans dans le coin mais pour jouer la sécurité, nous devrions effectuer des tours de garde. Demain quatre heures avant l'aube, nous lèverons le camp d'ici.

 **-Excusez-moi** , commença Chrysta, **s'il n'y a pas de brèche dans le mur alors par où les titans sont-ils passés ?**

 **-On réfléchira à tout ça demain. Pour le moment, vous devez vous reposer.**

Ils essayaient sûrement de ne pas nous mettre la pression mais comment voulaient-ils que l'on ne s'inquiète pas dans une telle situation ? En vérité, je m'attendais à croiser beaucoup plus de titans que ça. Je commençais même à me demander si le mur avait vraiment été ébréché. Finalement, les seuls titans que nous avions rencontrés étaient ceux du tout début et ceux du dernier village.

 **-Connie, qu'est devenu ton village ?** lui demanda soudainement Ymir.

 **-Il a été détruit** , lui répondit-il tout simplement.

Apparemment, il était arrivé là-bas après le passage des titans. Par contre, il semblerait que tous les villageois avaient réussi à s'enfuir. C'était une bonne nouvelle mais était-ce réellement possible ?

 **-Un titan était étalé sur ma maison. Son apparence.. d'une certaine manière, le titan m'a rappelé.. ma mère.**

 **-Tu racontes encore ces conneries ?!** s'énerva subitement Reiner.

Plus rien ne m'étonnait de toute façon. Si ce que Connie disait était vrai, alors que ça voudrait dire que n'importe qui pourrait se transformer ? Comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, Ymir décida de se moquer de Connie. Tout en le traitant de petit et d'idiot, son vrai but était sûrement d'essayer de le rassurer un maximum.

 **-Ça ne fait pas également de ton père un titan ? Parce que sinon.. tu vois.. ils n'auraient pas pu le faire, hein ?** rigola t-elle.

 **-Putain ! Ferme la, sale truie ! Et va te coucher !** s'irrita Connie.

Quelques instants plus tard, je décidai de me lever et d'arpenter les murs de ce château. En réalité, j'étais plus en quête de nourriture qu'autre chose. Accompagnée ensuite de Chrysta, nous continuions notre petite balade jusqu'à tomber sur une pièce ouverte. Il y avait un peu de lumière, quelqu'un devait être là. Lorsque j'entrai, je tombai nez à nez avec Reiner, cherchant dans une caisse sans doute la même chose que nous.

 **-Oh, c'est toi Hana. Alors on se faufile en douce auprès des garçons en pleine nuit ?** essaya t-il de me taquiner.

 **-Quelle surprise. Je ne savais pas que j'avais l'air à ce point intéressé par les garçons..**

 **-Non, c'est vrai. Toi tu préfères les hommes** , m'accusa t-il en souriant.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? J'avais facilement deviné qu'il parlait de Livaï. Son regard provocateur changea bien vite quand il vit la blonde entrer dans la pièce. Je crus même apercevoir du rose sur ses joues.

 **-Ah ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose** , finit-il par dire. **Ça devrait faire l'affaire, même si je ne suis pas très fan du hareng.**

 **-Peut être qu'il y a autre chose.. Laisse moi y jeter un coup d'œil** , lui proposa Chrysta.

Sans hésité, il lui donna la boite de conserve. Elle inspecta d'abord soigneusement les alentours de la boîte. Elle avait l'air de rester perplexe.

 **-C'est quoi ces lettres ? Je n'arrive pas à lire** , nous dit-elle.

Elle me montra aussitôt les écritures qui y était inscrites. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas de notre langue natale mais bizarrement en me concentrant un petit peu, je réussis bel et bien à déchiffrer le mot "hareng". J'en fis tout de suite part à ma camarade.

 **-Pourquoi il n'y a que vous deux qui puissiez le lire ?** nous demanda la blonde un peu perdue.

Nous nous regardions un instant. Je laissai légèrement entrouvrir ma bouche lorsque j'essayai de faire le point dans ma tête. Mes doutes sur lui avait d'abord commencé quand j'avais vu cette fumée sortir de son corps. Voilà maintenant que nous étions bizarrement les seuls à être capable de déchiffrer des écritures étrangères. Même Auruo tout à l'heure n'avait pas réussi. Se pourrait-il que.. ?

 **-Réveillez-vous !** entendis-je soudainement. **Montez sur le toit ! Tout de suite !**

Lorsque nous montions sur la tourelle du château, un effroyable spectacle nous faisait face. Un tas de titans de tailles différents entourés les ruines. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils se déplaçaient encore ? Le soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment pourtant.

 **-Hé ! Regardez par là !** cria Conny.

En regardant dans la direction qu'il nous montrait, un gigantesque titan se baladait pas très loin de nous. Il ressemblait plus à une bête. Avec son pelage, on aurait dit un singe. Il était entrain de se diriger tout droit vers le mur. Tout à coup, un des titans en dessous de nous tapa brusquement notre tour.

 **-C'est quoi ce bordel.. Pourquoi ils essaient d'entrer par la porte ?** paniqua Auruo.

Il monta soudainement sur le muret, clamant que c'était de leur faute s'il n'avait pas pu gouter à cet alcool. Il était prêt à se battre, Eld aussi. À partir de maintenant, c'était à eux de jouer avec leur tridimensionnalité. Je n'avais peut être pas de relation avec ces deux-là mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je souhaitais qu'ils périssent pendant ce combat. Regardant dans la direction de Livaï , je savais que si ils venaient à mourir il en serait plus qu'affecté. Heureusement que Petra n'était pas avec nous, c'était sûrement celle de son escouade qu'il souhaitait le moins voir mourir. Si seulement Mikasa ne l'avait pas blessé, la victoire nous serait beaucoup plus évidente.

 **-Allons-y !** crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Le nombre de titans ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il y en avait même plusieurs qui se bagarraient entre eux. Se poussant à terre, s'arrachant des oreilles, des cheveux puis des dents, ils en avaient vraiment rien à foutre de nous. Auruo découpa aussitôt la main du titan qui s'était aventuré un peu trop près de nous. Eld en profita pour accrocher son grappin dans sa nuque puis de la découper. Le titan s'écrasa au sol, écrabouillant au passage les plus petits titans qui se situaient en dessous.

 **-Les titans sont entrés dans la tour ! Descendez et faites une barricade pour nous défendre ! Dépêchez-vous !** nous ordonna Gunther.

Nos supérieurs ne pouvaient nous garantir notre sécurité. Rien ne disait qu'ils seraient encore encore en vie dans quelques minutes. Les titans étaient trop nombreux. Mais ça ne changeait en aucun cas notre mission.

 **-Continuez de vous battre aussi longtemps que vous serez en vie ! Compris ?!**

 **-Compris !** crions-nous tous ensemble.

D'un pas déterminé, nous redescendions les escaliers de la tour. Reiner attrapa au passage une lampe torche puis proposa aussitôt d'aller chercher des planches et des bouts de bois pour les amener ici. Il décida ensuite à lui tout seul de vérifier jusqu'où les titans avaient pénétré. Sans écouter nos protestations, il descendit les marches du sous-sol puis disparu de notre champ de vision. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions fait tout notre possible pour rassembler le peu de bois qu'on avait trouvé. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il comptait faire avec tout ça mais c'était mieux que de rester les bras croisés.

 **-Il y a un titan ici ! Amenez moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi !** entendions-nous tout à coup.

C'était la voix de Reiner. Armé d'une fourche, Bertholdt accourra aussitôt dans sa direction. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. En cherchant dans la pièce à côté, nous trouvions un boulet de canon. À l'aide de mes autres camarades, nous le poussions jusqu'à l'endroit où Reiner s'était aventuré.

 **-Hors du chemin vous deux !** leur cria Ymir avant de pousser le canon droit sur le titan.

Il l'écrasa assez fort pour que celui-ci ne puisse probablement plus se relever. On dirait que ça avait marché.

 **-Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Je n'ai trouvé que ce couteau** , nous montra Connie.

 **-Pour l'instant retournons à l'étage** , nous conseilla Ymir.

 **-Mais si un titan a trouvé ce chemin, alors les autres devraient suivre..** , s'inquiéta la blonde.

Avant que je ne puisse me retourner pour vérifier quoi que ce soit, je sentis un énorme tremblement sous mes pieds. Lorsque je pivotai sur moi-même, mon cœur accéléra d'un seul coup.

 **-Hana !**

Reiner me poussa violemment en prenant soin d'éloigner la bouche du nouveau venu de mon visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de se dégager que le titan lui mordit l'avant bras. Nous étions tous soudainement apeuré de ce qui pourrait se passer. Je restai sous le choc lorsque le titan se retrouva subitement sur le dos de Reiner. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, il était entrain de le soulever. Difficilement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

 **-Tu ne comptes quand même pas sauter avec lui ?!** lui criais-je paniquée.

 **-Et quel autre choix j'ai ?!**

Essayant de rapidement trouver une solution, je regardai un peu partout autour de moi avant de me rappeler ce que Connie tenait dans ses mains. Me ruant aussitôt vers lui, je lui arrachai son couteau. En me rapprochant de Reiner, j'essayai de trancher les muscles de la mâchoire du titan. Reiner je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Je ne savais pas ce que tu étais. Mais ce dont j'étais sûre était que tu n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde avant de me sauver la vie.

 **-Ton bras est libre !** lui dis-je finalement.

Il le retira directement avant de se mettre du côté contre le mur. Le titan allait revenir, ce n'était pas encore fini. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de remonter le mur que Ymir lui donna un violent coup de pied. Il tomba cette fois définitivement au sol. Quelques instants plus tard, nous réussissions à bloquer le passage avec ce que nous avions trouvé tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas sûre que ça tiendrait éternellement mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Chrysta en profita pour verser de l'alcool sur la blessure de Reiner. Son bras avait sacrément bien été amoché car son os était fracturé. La blonde arracha soudainement une partie de sa jupe, certainement pour faire un bandage.

 **-Hé Chrysta, je me suis coupé le doigt moi aussi** , se plaignit Ymir.

 **-Crache dessus ça fera l'affaire** , lui répondit sèchement Connie.

 **-Attrapons tout ce qui pourrait servir** , les conseillais-je pour mettre un terme à leur conversation.

La moitié de nos chance de survie reposait tout de même sur la force de nos supérieurs. C'était la divisions des éclaireurs après tout, dont certains faisaient partis de l'escouade Livaï. Ils étaient à un tout autre niveau que les soldats des autres divisions. En regardant par la fenêtre, j'aperçus plusieurs cadavres de titans gisant au pied de la tour. Ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Nous entendions soudainement le son d'un énorme choc. Nous accourions aussitôt sur le toit.

 **Qu'est ce que c'était ?** demanda Ymir.

Deux cadavres étaient allongés sur le sol dont un était Gunther, recouverts de sang. Je cherchai alors immédiatement du regard mon Caporal. Un peu plus loin, il se tenait à un muret.

 **-Faites attention, ils se sont fait écraser par un rocher. Il a été balancé depuis le mur** , nous annonça t-il.

Je ne fis pas trop attention à ses paroles sur le moment. Sa voix était juste inhabituellement tremblante. Il se tenait dans une position bizarre, main sur le ventre. Lorsque son regard croisa le miens, je ressentis soudainement toute la douleur qu'il était entrain d'éprouver.

 **-Est ce que ça va ?** paniquais-je en courant vers lui.

 **-T'occupes** , me repoussa t-il.

Il saignait. J'enlevai aussitôt mon gilet. Entourant son ventre, je pris soin de serrer assez fort pour que le sang arrête de couler. Il me chuchota un léger remerciement. Il ne devrait même pas être ici. Pour quelle raison stupide avait-il encore prit ce risque ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de faire la leçon à un adulte.

 **-Un grand nombre de titans arrivent !** nous avertit subitement Connie.

 **-Tout ça ressemble à un étrange plan. On dirait presque qu'ils se sont joués de nous depuis le début** , nous cracha Auruo.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, les nouveaux arrivants ne faisaient que de s'agglutiner à la tour, impatients de nous dévorer. Eld et Auruo étaient clairement à bout de force et surtout à bout de gaz. Un énorme titan s'écrasa soudainement contre la tour voisine. Un crucial avantage venait de disparaître pour eux. La tête en sang, Auruo était exténué. Sous nos regards les plus horrifiés, il se laissa tomber dans le vide. Un titan en profita pour l'attraper par la jambe tandis que Eld faisait tout son possible pour se dépêcher. Il se positionna derrière sa nuque puis la lui trancha. Il retomba miraculeusement dans un des trou de la tour. Mais Eld n'avait finalement plus de gaz. Ils étaient fichus. Livaï osait à peine regarder la scène. C'est sans surprise qu'ils finirent par se faire dévorer sous nos yeux.

 **-Merde !** s'écroula Connie. **N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ?!**

Nous étions tous fatigués. Nous n'osions même pas nous regarder dans les yeux. Cette tour ne tenait pratiquement plus debout. Elle menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Il restait encore une vingtaine de titans qui ne faisait qu'essayer de monter dessus. À un moment, je finis même par faillir tomber. Heureusement que Livaï m'avait rattrapé par la taille de justesse. Tout en restant dans cette position, je me mise à réfléchir. Qu'est ce que nous pouvions faire ? Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Il était clair que je n'avais aucune chance contre ces titans. En regardant dans les yeux de mon Caporal, j'y voyais tout le courage qu'il essayait de me transmettre. Était-ce réellement l'heure pour moi de me sacrifier ? Les héros ne finissaient pas d'ailleurs tous comme ça ?

 **-Connie, passe moi ce couteau un instant** , lui dis-je tout en me détachant de Livaï.

C'est sans rechigner qu'il me le donna. Je le remerciai alors de me faire confiance. Sous les yeux approbateurs de mes camarades, je me mise dos à eux. Sortant la poupée que la petite m'avait gentiment offert, je la déposai soigneusement contre le muret.

 **-Protège moi** , chuchotais-je.

 **-Mais attend, pourquoi tu en as besoin ?** me demanda t-il.

 **-Pour me battre.**

J'avais encore une chose à faire avant me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je me retournai alors vers la seule et unique personne qui pouvait me donner autant de courage. Son regard en disait long. Il était à la fois étonné et effrayé. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, c'était à moi de le sauver cette fois-ci. Le soleil était entrain de se lever. C'était certainement mon dernier levé de soleil. Souriante, je relevai la tête pour admirer ce ciel.

 **-Je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de vous** , lui avouais-je après lui avoir lancer un dernier regard.

Je n'avais pas sa réaction, je n'avais pas vu son visage. Prête à sauter, j'accourus vers le mur.

 **-Hana attend !** me cria Livaï en me suivant.

J'étais déjà bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse m'atteindre. J'avais été moi aussi un jour dans sa position. Observer les gens se sacrifier, mourir pour les autres. Cette fois c'était à mon tour. D'un geste vif, je coupai l'intérieur de ma main. Une lumière brillante vint m'accompagner dans ma descente aux enfers. Regardez-moi bien tous, ça sera peut être la dernière fois.

* * *

 **Hana = pro de la déclaration au dernier moment. On a pas beaucoup vu Livaï dans ce chapitre, c'est bon excusez moi. Il est blessé le pauvre ! Bon sinon comme d'habitude, prochain chapitre samedi ! BYE BYE *-***


	25. Identités

**Mille baisers baveux aux personne qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Sachez que je lis tout vos messages et plusieurs fois même. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez plus de romance. J'entends bien mais vous comprenez qu'autour de leur romance, il me faut du contenu/une histoire. C'est pourquoi les chapitres "sérieux" concernent dans leur majorité le personnage principal, c'est à dire Hana. Le plus souvent j'essaye de compenser les moments romantiques avant et après ces chapitres. Si j'en mettais tout le temps, au bout de 10 chapitres ils seraient ensemble et ça n'aurait plus aucun sens à ce que je me casse la tête à faire une histoire. Ne prenez pas ma réponse négativement, pour me rattraper je vous réserve une surprise pour le prochain chapitre (oui car celui-là à le même niveau de romance que le précédent, désolée ne me violentez pas). Sinon quelqu'un m'a aussi dit que Livaï passait pour un personnage secondaire du fait qu'on le voit pas assez souvent et que je parle beaucoup des autres personnages. Comment dire.. Le fait qu'on le voit pas tout le temps en gros ça va vous incitez à mieux apprécier lorsqu'il est là. J'ai pas envie de rendre sa présence comme une banalité. Mais encore une fois, je prends tout vos commentaires en compte alors ne vous faîtes pas. C'EST BON J'AI FINIS MON MONOLOGUE, LE CHAPITRE PEUT COMMENCER !**

* * *

C'est avec détermination que je me jetai dans cette marre aux titans. J'allais certainement y rester mais c'était mieux que de laisser tout mes amis mourir. Rien n'allait changer si personne n'agissait. À peine arrivée à leur hauteur, j'attrapai le crâne d'un titan de taille moyenne et lui enfonçai mes dents dans sa nuque. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je sautai immédiatement sur un second qui essayait de faire tomber la tour. Je lui arrachai la tête d'un coup sec. Mon titan était plus petit que celui d'Eren, par conséquent j'étais plus rapide. Un malin derrière moi essaya de m'attraper le bras. Je me retournai rapidement avant de lui griffer les yeux. Celui-ci s'écrasa brutalement contre la tour. Je remarquai que Livaï faillit passer par dessus le muret à trop vouloir m'appeler pour que je revienne. Je restai un instant accrocher contre les pierres, observant tous les titans en dessous de moi. Ils étaient nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux. Même en ayant foi en moi, je craignais le pire. Je manquai d'attention lorsqu'un des titans attrapa ma main. Il me tira avec une force surhumaine qui me fit évidemment basculer en avant. Essayant de le repousser avec mon pied pendant ma chute, il en profita pour me mordre le bras. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me fasse autant mal. Je lâchai alors un énorme cri de douleur.

 **-Hana !** entendis-je quelqu'un crier.

Je croisai le regard inquiet de Livaï. Il en restait encore beaucoup trop. Mais abandonner ne m'était permis. Le titan me tenant toujours par le bras, je saisis l'occasion pour mordre le siens. J'essayais d'enfoncer le plus profondément possible toutes mes dents dans sa chair. Après quelques efforts, son bras se déchira en deux. Mais ce titan était plutôt tenace. Avant que je ne puisse me retirer, il me mordit à nouveau. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de forcer ma fuite. En prenant une grande inspiration, je sautais contre la tour, laissant au passage une partie de mon coude entre la mâchoire de mon ennemi. Un autre m'attrapa la jambe. J'avais beau me retenir sur les pierres, je n'étais pas de force égale. Je voyais la tour se détériorer de plus en plus à chaque instant. Tout mes camarades me regardaient. Si je continuais comme ça, ils allaient tous mourir par ma faute. En regardant une dernière fois Livaï, je renonçais à ma seule échappatoire. Je lâchai la tour puis atterrit en pleins milieu du groupe de titans. Je me relevais immédiatement pour les frapper, les griffer. Je réussis à en tuer certains d'entre eux mais pas dans leur totalité. Comme d'un accord commun, plusieurs se jetèrent sur moi. Mes quatre membres furent tout à coup attrapés. Allongée au sol, j'avais beau me débattre, je n'arrivais pas à me relever.

 **-Je t'interdis de mourir maintenant !** m'ordonna une voix masculine.

Livaï, agenouillé sur le muret de la tour, me criait de ne pas abandonner. Je ne savais pas si il était désespéré ou tout simplement en colère mais son ton de voix était sévère. Interdit de mourir ? Encore dans ces moments là il croyait que j'allais écouter ses ordres. Je me trouvais de toute façon dans une impasse. J'étais fatiguée et je sentais la défaite à plein nez.

 **-Si tu prévois de mourir en protégeant cette tour, alors tu peux rêver pour que je prenne au sérieux ce que tu as dis avant de sauter !** hurla t-il à en cracher ses poumons. **Alors détruis-la !**

Prise d'un élan de détermination, je me relevais en repoussant chacun des titans qui me tenaient. J'agrippais à nouveau la tour tout en me faisant mordre à multiples reprises. J'arrachai une des pierres puis la lançai en pleins dans la tête d'un titan. Je recommençais plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement libérée de leur emprise. Je m'empressais ensuite de remonter tout en haut. Livaï toujours sur le muret, ça me faisait bizarre de le voir de près et encore plus petit.

 **-Accrochez-vous** , réussis-je à articuler.

J'attrapai d'un instant à l'autre Livai dans la main. Il n'était pas question que je prenne le risque qu'il se blesse encore plus en s'agrippant. J'essayai tout de même de ne pas serrer trop fort à cause de sa jambe. Peu de temps plus tard, les autres attrapèrent chacun une mèche de mes cheveux. Je regardai le corps de Gunther glisser du côté des titans tandis que la tour commençait à s'effondrer. J'essayai de me retenir un maximum même si mes cheveux me faisaient un mal de chien. La tour finit par s'écraser sur le reste des titans. J'en profitai pour fuir le plus rapidement possible en sautant de l'autre côté.

 **-Elle a fait en sorte d'ensevelir les titans sous les débris, c'est sacrément bien pensé !** me félicita Connie.

En prenant leur temps, ils descendirent ensuite tous en sécurité. Je pris le plus grand des soins à poser LivaÏ au sol. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand son regard fut subitement attiré derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que les pierres de la tour se mirent à bouger. Les titans étaient entrain de sortir des décombres. Comment était-ce possible ? Je fonçais alors immédiatement sur eux puis arrachais trois de leur nuques. Je me sentis tout à coup tirer en arrière quand un de ses monstres m'attrapa les cheveux. Il était incroyablement grand. Sans difficulté, il me souleva puis me fracassa le crâne contre une des pierres. Je sentis la moitié de ma tête se disloquer. Les autres en profitèrent pour aussitôt me sauter dessus, m'arrachant au passage un bras puis la mâchoire. Quelques instants plus tard, la plus part de mes membres avaient disparu. C'était la fin. Je sentais mes yeux se fermer, mon esprit me quitter. De mon seul œil qui restait, j'observai Livaï se rapprocher de moi.

 **-Il y a encore..** , chuchota t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je perdis tout à coup ma vision. Je venais de me faire voler ma dernière possibilité de voir. J'allais vraiment mourir devant celui que j'aimais ? C'était pathétique. Ce n'était pas en jouant la faible que j'arriverai à lui prouver quoi que ce soit.

 **-Il faut encore que je te donne ma réponse !**

J'arrivais à peine à comprendre ce qu'il me disait. J'avais juste entendu le mot "réponse". Je n'arrivais plus à rien, mon corps ne me répondait plus. J'entendais encore juste vaguement ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je reconnus alors le bruissement d'un coup d'épée. Le sol trembla ensuite, un titan venait sûrement de tomber.

 **-Mikasa !**

 **-Reculez. Nous nous occupons du reste** , dit-elle.

Nous ? Elle était sûrement venue avec Eren et les autres. De ce que j'entendais, je devinais qu'ils étaient entrain de tuer le reste des titans. Quelques instants plus tard, on m'extirpa de mon corps de géant. Je me retrouvais au sol, entre les bras du Caporal. Il y avait aussi Eren et Hanji. Lorsque je sentis le front de Livaï contre le miens, un sourire se dessina automatiquement sur mes lèvres.

Nous nous rassemblions ensuite sur le mur, non loin du château. J'avais un peu récupéré mais j'étais toujours allongée. J'avais perdu une jambe et un bras. Les saignements s'étaient arrêtés, seule la vapeur émanée de mes blessures. En regardant autour de moi, je voyais Hanji parlait avec Livaï. Eren était quant à lui entrain d'aider Armin et Reiner à monter sur le mur.

 **-Reiner ça va ?** lui demanda t-il inquiet.

 **-Non. Un titan m'a mordu le bras tu te souviens..** , se plaignit-il ironiquement.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder ainsi. Eren plaisanta en lui disant que rien ne pouvait atteindre un homme fort comme lui. Reiner se blâma à son tour d'autant frôler la mort. C'était la deuxième fois si on comptait la fois où il s'était retrouvé dans la main de titan femelle.

 **-Nous sommes passés par votre village il n'y a pas très longtemps** , leur informa Eren.

 **-Oui Reiner ! Retournons-y !** s'exclama subitement Bertholdt. **Il n'est plus très loin maintenant !**

Je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps sur leur conversation. Même si Bertholdt venait de clamer quelque de chose de bizarre, je fus distraite ailleurs. Un peu plus loin, Hanji parlait toujours de la brèche. Ils étaient à la base venus pour ce problème. Elle s'attendait à voir des hordes de titans autour d'elle mais aucun ne trainait dans les parages. Elle sembla perplexe quand elle reconnut l'avant garde des troupes de patrouilles se rapprochait de nous.

 **-Il n'y aucune brèche** , vint-il au rapport.

Ils avaient cherché toute la nuit, il n'y avait aucune anormalité entre les deux districts. Ils avaient aussi rencontrés les soldats qui avaient été envoyés. Chacun d'eux avait fait demi-tour et ainsi vérifié deux fois leur partie du mur. De plus, pendant tout ce temps ils n'avaient rencontré aucun titan. Pourtant, nous avions bien vu des titans à l'intérieur des murs, nous étions les premiers au courant. Vu mon état actuel, j'avais encore plus du mal à réfléchir. Hanji n'avait par conséquent pas d'autres choix que d'annuler son opération. Pour l'instant, ils allaient rester en attente dans le district de Trost. Reiner attisa ma curiosité quand il appela à nouveau Eren. Il avait apparemment besoin de lui parler. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement avant que Reiner ne déballe tout sous nos yeux.

 **-Nous avons détruit le mur et lancé l'attaque contre l'humanité** , commença t-il tout naturellement. **Je suis le titan blindé et lui c'est le titan colossal.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entende de ses aveux. Est ce qu'il était entrain de blaguer ? Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour ça. Mais je me rendais compte que tout mes doutes sur lui étaient entrain de se concrétiser. S'il était vraiment le titan cuirassé, alors je n'aurai pas rêvé lorsque je l'avais aperçu se régénérer.

 **-Eren, si tu viens avec nous.. Nous ne toucherons plus jamais aux murs. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, hein ?**

 **-Non attends ! Je ne comprends pas du tout !** rétorqua t-il paniqué.

 **-Je te dis de venir avec nous** , se répéta le blond. **Désolé d'être soudain mais on doit y aller tout de suite.**

 **-Pour aller où de toute façon ?**

 **-Euh.. T'as cas te dire qu'il s'agit de notre village natal** , balbutia t-il.

Sa réponse me laissait croire qu'il n'était même pas sûr lui-même. Mikasa était entrain de les regarder un peu plus loin. Il était plus que certain qu'elle avait tout entendu. Reiner continua de faire croire à Eren qu'après leur départ, la guerre entre les titans et les humains sera terminée. Je me rappelais alors soudainement en avoir discuté avec Hanji. Nous avions eu d'abord plusieurs doutes quant à leur relation avec Annie. Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais réellement vu ces trois-là discuter ensemble. Nous retenions alors un point intéressant grâce à Armin. Reiner lui avait demandé la position d'Eren pendant notre excursion. Armin avait supposé alors, que Reiner avait écrit quelque chose dans la main d'Annie avant d'y en sortir. Hanji nous avait catégoriquement ordonné que si un jour ces deux-là venaient à révéler leur identité, Eren devait absolument faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

 **-Écoute, tu es.. tu es simplement fatigué** , lui dit Eren sueur au front.

 **-Oui il a raison !** essaya de se rattraper Bertholdt.

 **-Oh vraiment.. C'est vrai à quoi je pensais ? Suis-je devenu fou ?** rigola nerveusement Reiner.

Eren leur indiquait aussitôt de retourner en ville pour l'instant. Reiner ne bougea pas. Il commença à se parler à lui-même. Il était ici depuis trop longtemps disait-il. Il avait passé 3 ans de sa vie, entouré par des imbéciles. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait à dire des conneries pareilles. Il mentionna soudainement son enfance, l'existence d'autres personnes qu'ils n'auraient jamais du apprendre.

 **-Je ne sais plus trop ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal** , dit-il en enlevant son attelle. **Mais en tant que guerrier, je dois prendre mes responsabilités et remplir ma tâche jusqu'au bout.**

Il afficha sous nos yeux ébahis son bras entrain de se régénérer. Bertholdt se mit alors à paniquer puis à lui crier dessus. Eren toujours choqué, ne bougeait pas d'un poil. J'étais dans le même état que lui, tétanisé par ce retournement de situation.

 **-On va régler ça. Ici et maintenant !** menaça le blond.

D'une rapidité extrême, Mikasa passa par dessus le brun puis trancha l'avant bras de Reiner. Elle en profita pour se diriger vers Bertholdt. Je paniquais un quart de seconde quand je vis sa lame s'enfonçait dans son cou. Nos deux camarades se mirent à hurler de douleur. Une lame était enfoncé dans le deuxième bras de Reiner tandis que Bertholdt tenait son cou pour éviter que tout son sang se déverse.

 **-Eren, cours !** lui ordonna t-elle.

Elle sauta d'un instant à l'autre sur Bertholdt puis appuya son pied sur son cou. Lame à la main, elle comptait en finir. Le blond se releva puis plaqua Mikasa pour l'éloigner du brun. Des soldats accoururent aussitôt vers Eren. Le regard noir de Reiner et celui apeuré de Bertholdt ne nous présageaient rien de bon. Eren fut projeté en arrière lorsque ces deux-là se transformèrent. Le blond l'attrapa aussitôt de sa gigantesque main cuirassé. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi Livaï sembla tout à coup paniqué. Ce n'est que lorsque que je vis la gargantuesque main rouge de Bertholdt se dirigeait vers moi que je réalisais ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il m'attrapa violemment pour ensuite me soulever au dessus de lui. Je me mise à m'inquiéter pour la jambe de Livaï lorsqu'il se fit à son tour pousser en arrière. Reiner sauta quant à lui par dessus le mur, Eren en main. Quand je pense que ces deux-là avaient osé nous faire croire qu'ils étaient dans la même situation que nous. Reiner avait prétendu me sauver tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ? Espérer obtenir ma compensation ? Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de traître. Tandis que je regardais tous les soldats en dessous de moi se faire violemment rejeter, une énorme lumière explosa. Eren, il venait de se transformer. Aveuglé par la haine, il donna aussitôt un coup de poing à Reiner. Le bras du titan colossal se leva alors soudainement. Il ne comptait quand même pas frapper le mur ?

 **-Soldats ! Dégagez du mur !** ordonna Hanji.

Il éclata une bonne partie du mur lorsqu'il écrasa son poing en pleins dans les soldats. Hanji aida aussitôt Livaï à s'éloigner. Son regard plus qu'inquiétant ne faisait que de me fixer. Je me sentis tout à coup en mouvement. Bertholdt étaient entrain de diriger sa main vers sa mâchoire. Sans que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais à l'intérieur de sa bouche avec un autre soldat qu'il venait d'attraper, incapables de bouger. S'en était assez pour moi, que ce soit mentalement ou physique. Je tombais alors dans un lourd sommeil pendant lequel allait sûrement se passer des surprises.

Je ne sais combien de temps passa mais je finis par lentement ouvrir les yeux. Allongée, j'étais sur une branche d'arbre. Certainement dans la forêt géante du mur Maria. Eren à mes côtés était lui aussi entrain de se réveiller. Il se releva brusquement, certainement paniqué de son brusque changement d'environnement.

 **-Vous êtes enfin réveillés** , nous fit remarquer Reiner.

 **-Qu'est ce que.. Mes bras !** se plaignit sous le choc Eren.

 **-Je suis dans la même état que toi. J'ai l'impression qu'on a sacrément morflé** , râlais-je en regardant mon propre corps.

 **-Hana tu vas bien ?!** me demanda t-il soudainement alarmé de ma présence.

Je le rassurais immédiatement, lui disant que j'allais plutôt bien pour le moment. Après qu'il ait demandé ce qui était arrivé à ses bras, le blond lui répondit que c'était de sa faute. Sous prétexte qu'ils étaient pressés, ils nous avaient démembré. Je n'avais pas vu la suite de leur combat mais je supposais facilement que Eren avait perdu. Celui-ci revendiqua sans plus attendre sa défaite. Sans s'y attendre, il se mordit tout à coup le peu de bras qui lui restait. Je ne pouvais le laisser se précipiter comme ça. Sans réfléchir, je lui retirais son bras de la bouche.

 **-Attends Eren, regarde un peu autour de nous. Nous sommes sur le territoire des titans. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons à proximité des murs** , lui expliquais-je calmement.

À nos pieds, un titan était allongé près de notre tronc. Les bras derrière la tête, complètement détendu, il nous fixait. Ses yeux ne nous quittaient pas. Il y avait plusieurs autres petits titans, ainsi qu'un grand derrière nous. Il se contentait seulement de nous observer, caché derrière un arbre.

 **-Puis il y a ces deux raclures** , crachais-je en direction des deux traîtres.

Ils portaient tout deux un équipement, Reiner avait le siens. Je ne pensais pas que se transformer maintenant était une bonne idée. Non seulement ils pouvaient faire de même mais ils pouvaient s'aider des arbres pour se replier. Eren semblait m'écouter attentivement. Je remerciais le destin de nous avoir rapprocher. Ce garçon étant têtu, je ne savais même pas s'il aurait écouté une personne en laquelle il n'avait pas confiance.

 **-Vous ne pourriez pas vous transformer même si vous le vouliez** , nous expliqua le blond. **Vos pouvoirs ont des limites et actuellement, vous l'utilisez entièrement pour vous régénérer.**

 **-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous à présent ?** demandais-je plus sérieusement.

 **-On va vous déposer dans notre village natal. Alors restez sages.**

Il nous expliqua ensuite que nous allions attendre la tombée de la nuit afin que les titans ne puissent pas se déplacer. Si nous voulions tenter quelque chose, nous n'avions de toute façon pas le choix que d'attendre qu'il fasse sombre. À vrai dire, ça n'avait pas l'air si difficile de tenter une percée. Mais est ce qu'on pouvait au moins se transformer ? D'après les dires de Reiner non, puis il parlait comme si il lui aussi en était incapable. Si même Reiner devait se reposer, ça voudrait dire que mon titan serait tellement faible qu'il se ferait dévorer en un instant. Mais si on attendait ici, ils ne resteront pas sans rien faire en nous regardant nous régénérer. Surtout que nous étions en ce moment sans défense. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Qu'est-il arrivé à tout le monde d'ailleurs ? L'escouade des éclaireurs ? Livaï ? S'il risquait de se diriger par ici, ça serait extrêmement dangereux. Pendant ce temps, moi je devais faire tout mon possible pour me renseigner. J'obtiendrai toutes les informations que je pouvais et je trouverai un moyen de me tirer d'ici.

 **-Hé Reiner, t'aurais pas un truc à boire pour moi ? Je vais crever sinon** , m'entêtais-je à dire.

Sa réponse fut un non catégorique. On ne pouvait pas se procurer d'eau actuellement. Depuis que les titans étaient apparus hier matin, nous n'avions même pas manger ou bu quelque chose. Reiner se mit soudainement à parler de l'état des murs, d'une promotion qu'il pourrait demander au commandant. D'après lui, il méritait une médaille. De quoi parlait-il ? Il était entrain de parler comme le gentil Reiner que se prenait toujours pour un soldat. Comme s'il se tenait encore du côté de l'humanité.

 **-Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ?** s'indigna Eren en colère.

Reiner perdu, demandait ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Peu importe comment on regardait la situation, quelque chose clochait. Je demandais aussitôt à Bertholdt de nous dire s'il savait quelque chose.

 **-Reiner tu n'es pas un soldat. Nous sommes des guerriers** , lui rappela t-il gêné.

Nous restions un instant à le fixer. Je commençais à comprendre un petit peu. Si on en croyait son pseudo, il était un guerrier qui cherchait à détruire les murs. Mais en jouant les braves petit soldat, il avait perdu de vue sa véritable identité.

 **-Ton cœur s'est donc partagé** , lui dis-je ironiquement, **avec une personnalité aussi forte que la tienne, devenir comme ça..**

 **-Silence !** m'ordonna t-il irrité. **À moins que tu ne veuilles savoir les souffrances qu'à enduré ton petit Ben ?**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Mes membres se mirent à trembler sous ma colère soudaine. Il était entrain de me faire rappeler une chose que je tentais depuis des jours d'oublier. Je n'arrivais pas à croie ce qu'il me disait. Ben, le couteau. Ne me dites pas que..

 **-C'est toi qui a poignardé Ben ?!** m'énervais-je directement.

 **-Évidemment, il avait les oreilles un peu trop tendues à mon goût.**

Il venait de m'avouer son crime, d'une voix étrangement trop calme à mon goût. Ne ressentait-il aucune peine ? Ne se sentait-il pas responsable d'avoir tué une personne innocente et qui n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça ? Tout à l'heure, j'avais demandé à Eren de garder son calme, mais là c'était moi qui était entrain de le perdre. Je voulais me transformer, je voulais les massacrer. J'étais entrain de me perdre dans mes émotions.

 **-Vous n'êtes.. ni des soldats, ni des guerriers** , tremblais-je. **Vous êtes juste des assassins. Vous avez tué des milliers d'innocents.**

 **-On le sait déjà !** cria t-il. **On n'a pas besoin que tu nous le dises !**

 **-Alors arrête de te plaindre ! Vous n'êtes plus des humains !** enchérit Eren en colère.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu attends d'un assassin ? Qu'il reconnaisse que tuer c'est mal ?! Tu sais quoi ?! J'ai adoré voir l'expression de son visage quand je lui ai enfoncé ce couteau dans le ventre !** me cracha t-il en plein visage.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon cœur venait de rater un battement. Je sentais la rage engourdir tout mon corps. Si seulement, si seulement je pouvais me transformer. Je n'en donnerai pas cher de sa peau.

 **-J'ai compris. J'étais naïve** , ricanais-je. **Je dois faire de mon mieux. Je ferai de mon mieux et.. je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rendre vos morts aussi atroces que possible** , leur dis-je en sentant une larme coulée le long de ma joue.

Eren essaya de me consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait en me caressant le dos avec sa main. Je passais peut être pour une enfant en disant des choses comme ça mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Cette vérité soudaine était trop dur à avaler.

 **-Hana, crois-tu que ce monde a un avenir ? Tu peux rejoindre notre camp !**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?! Va te faire foutre !** lui répondis-je sur les nerfs.

 **-La personne que tu veux le plus protégé est le Caporal Livaï, pas vrai ? Si tu nous rejoins, on le prendra avec nous ! Ou bien, préfères-tu compter sur les pouvoirs d'Eren** ?

Ce traître, il était entrain d'essayer de m'amadouer en utilisant Livaï. Si je les rejoignais, nous serions tous les deux sauver. Mais si je faisais ça, alors ça serait abandonner lâchement mes autres camarades. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'osais réfléchir à ce stupide choix. Je voulais protéger Livaï. Je voulais qu'il vive, que nous vivions ensemble. Je ferai vraiment n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais faire n'importe quoi voulait-il dire trahir les siens ? Après maintes réflexions, j'avais pris ma décision.

 **-T'es vraiment con ou quoi Reiner** , souriais-je nerveusement. **Je crois que tu as oublié un détail très important. Livaï n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre.**

Il me dévisagea un instant. Même s'il advenait à ce que Livaï se retrouve sans défense, alors moi je serais là. Je le protégerai, quoi qu'il m'en coûtait.

Reiner et Bertholdt s'était maintenant complètement régénérés tandis qu'Eren et moi avions encore du travail de ce côté-là. Au final, je n'avais rien pu découvrir de plus. Je savais seulement à quelle heure nous partirons. Le soleil se couchera dans une heure. Ça sera le moment décisif. Toutes nos attention furent tout à coup attirées au loin. Plusieurs fumigènes firent leur apparition dans le ciel. Reiner se déplaça aussitôt vers la branche où j'étais. Faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu, je lui demandais ce qui se passé. Nous devions décamper sur le champs d'après lui.

 **-Ne fais pas de résistance inutile, d'accord ?** me prévient-il en dirigeant ses mains vers moi.

 **-Pas de besoin de te la jouer comme ça. Vu mon état actuel, je ne suis pas en mesure de résister** , lui dis-je tristement.

J'aimais cette facette de moi qui pouvait faire croire que j'étais faible, que j'abandonnais. Je profitais de l'inattention de Reiner pour lui donner un violent coup de coude. Je le poussais à terre avec mon pied puis continua à le frapper, lui répétant sans cesse de crever. Il me repoussa facilement aussitôt. Eren essaya de me suivre mais Bertholdt vint d'un instant à l'autre le maitriser. Quant à moi, Reiner m'étrangla jusqu'à ce que ma conscience me lâche complètement.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je croyais d'abord que j'étais entrain de tomber. À en juger par la situation, j'étais attaché dans le dos de quelqu'un. Nous étions en mouvement, certainement sur Reiner. En tournant la tête, je remarquais un titan que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il était accroché sur le dos du titan cuirassé. Assez petit, des griffes et des dents bien aiguisés. Je reconnus immédiatement Chrysta dans sa main. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait bordel ? Je ne voyais cependant pas Eren. Le bataillon l'avait-il déjà sauvé ? Il y avait des câbles profondément encrés dans l'armure de Reiner. Des dizaines de chevaux galopaient autour de nous. Un câble vint soudain se positionner juste à côté de mon visage. Le titan que je ne connaissais pas vint de ce pas le détacher. Le soldat tomba violemment au sol. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantages qu'une autre personne fonça droit sur ce titan inconnu. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je la reconnus. Livaï, qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de foutre ? Avec sa jambe il ne devrait même pas être autoriser à se battre. Il enfonça aussitôt sa lame dans l'œil du titan. Celui-ci hurla à la mort instantanément.

 **-Reiner ! Protège nous !** hurla Bertholdt en panique.

Je me retrouvais d'un seul coup emprisonnée dans la main du blond. La lame de Livaï nous frôla de quelques centimètres, un instant plus tôt et il aurait tué le brun sur le coup. Pendant quelques secondes, nos regardes se croisèrent. Il semblait à la fois inquiet et énervé. Il fronça alors les sourcils, se rapprochant de la même occasion de la seule ouverture que la main de Reiner nous offrait. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais un violent choc nous sépara. Il changea aussitôt ses lames. Déterminé, il nous chargea à nouveau.

 **-Bande d'enfoirés.. Rendez moi Hana !**

* * *

 **Livaï badass sexy mode activé. Bon encore une fois si vous êtes sages, si vous me faîtes de joli textes je veux bien mettre la suite mercredi.. Et puis c'est surtout pour me faire pardonner par celles en manque de romance aussi. Mais comme je vous l'ai dis, le chapitre suivant risque de vous affoler.. *sourire sadique*  
**


	26. Force

Le titan que je ne connaissais pas barra immédiatement le passage de Livaï. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il m'avait l'air plutôt intelligent et différent. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un humain à l'intérieur de ce titan ? Livaï était alors contraint de s'éloigner, maintenant tout de même une courte distance entre nous. J'avais envie de lui crier de s'enfuir, de partir loin d'ici. Il était en plein champs de bataille dans un état plus que critique. Malgré ça, il était quand même venu pour me sauver.

 **-C'est ce que je pensais..** , marmonna t-il. **Je vais devoir commencer par tuer Ymir !**

J'avais bien entendu ? Ymir ? Mon regard vagua vers ce titan. C'est vrai qu'avec Chrysta sur son dos, c'était plus que crédible. Je ne comprenais seulement pas pourquoi elle avait caché son pouvoir pour ensuite nous trahir. Peut être qu'elle était de mèche avec eux depuis le début. Non, je ne pouvais pas penser ça d'elle. De nouveau déterminé, Livaï fonça vers nous. La blonde lui cria soudainement dessus pour le stopper dans son élan. Elle le suppliait de ne pas tuer Ymir.

 **-Je tuerai tous ceux qui se mettront entre Hana et moi** , la menaça t-il sèchement. **Alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !**

Chrysta continua de défendre Ymir tant bien que mal. D'après elle, la brune se ferait tuer si elle ne leur obéissait pas. Elle n'avait apparemment pas le choix. Le regard de Livaïl s'assombrit de plus en plus. Quelque chose me disait que même devant les supplices de la blonde, il ne baisserait pas les bras.

 **-Il n'y a vraiment qu'un minuscule nombre de vies auxquelles je tiens. Tu n'en fais pas partie** , lui cracha t-il au visage **, alors tais toi et meurs.  
**

Sûr de soit, il s'élança à nouveau vers Ymir. Cette fois-ci, il lui trancha la moitié de sa mâchoire. Sous ses cris de douleurs, la blonde lui demanda aussitôt de s'arrêter, de ne plus bouger. Si elle résistait, elle se ferait tuer de toute façon. C'est alors qu'apparu aux côtés de Livaï tout mes autres camarades. Subitement soulagée, je m'étais mise à trouver une solution de mon côté. Ne trouvant rien de très intelligent, je commençai à perturber Bertholdt. En bougeant et tapant dans tous les sens, j'espérais l'énerver un petit.

 **-C'est impossible de la porter comme ça, pas vrai ?** demanda tout à coup Jean en apparaissant devant nous. **Elle est chiante hein ?**

 **-Merdeux, enlève tes mains !** s'énerva Livaï en essayant d'enfoncer sa lame dans les doigts de Reiner.

Connie, à son tour présent, paniqua. Il essaya de ressaisir Reiner, de lui demander des explications. Jean voulu stimuler leur compassion en leur parlant de notre amitié. Je ne pensais pas que ça servirait à quelque chose dans ces moments là. De mon côté, je tapai toujours des pieds pour écraser le brun derrière moi.

 **-Je ne tiens pas à discuter avec des merdes qui essaye de kidnapper Hana** , les coupa sans scrupule Livaï. **Ne me faîtes pas perdre mon temps, sinon je vous tuerai aussi.**

Ses mots faisaient froids dans le dos. Et quelque chose me disait qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Tuer ses propres soldats pour me sauver ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être touchée. Soudain, Bertholdt cria. Se lamentant sur son sort, il était entrain de se faire passer pour la victime. À mes yeux, il parlait comme si quelqu'un l'avait forcé à faire tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Je n'avais pas pardonné Annie alors je ne leur pardonnerai pas non plus.

 **-Le temps qu'on a passé en tant que soldat était vraiment génial** , sanglota t-il. **Ce n'était pas un mensonge !**

Livaï impatient se précipita vers nous. Une lueur rouge brillait dans ses yeux. Sans réfléchir, il enfonça violemment sa lame entre les doigts de Reiner. Il ne nous touchait pas encore mais je voyais quelques morceaux de l'armure du blond tomber. Mes camarades essayèrent de le ressaisir mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, sa lame s'enfonça dans la tête du brun. J'en étais presque aveuglée par son sang. Criant de douleur, Reiner paniqua aussitôt. Soudain, une explosion. Elle me brûla une bonne partie du visage et du corps. Avec le choc, je m'étais détachée de Bertholdt. Je tombais à présent en chute libre. Les membres toujours attachés, je ne pouvais aucunement m'aider. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Au dernier moment, je fermai les yeux. Mettant sa main sous mes genoux et sous mon dos, quelqu'un me rattrapa de justesse. J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux, Livaï. Son corps était dans le même état que le mien, brûlé et écorché de partout.

À présent sur son cheval, je pouvais voir le désastre qui nous pendait au nez. L'explosion c'était la transformation de Bertholdt. N'étant toujours pas vraiment soigné, il avait faire apparaître une partie de son titan. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus c'était qu'il arrivait à bouger. Une fois que son regard se posa sur nous, son cerveau vrilla. Tandis que je me tenais fortement à la taille de Livaï, le brun nous balança son bras. Nous l'esquivions in extremis. Ordonnant à son cheval de galoper plus vite, nous réussissions à nous éloigner de lui. Seulement, un titan nous survola avant de s'écraser pile poil devant nous. Le second nous percuta violemment. Je me relevai maladroitement, toujours sous le choc. J'avais beau être gravement blessée, ce qui m'importait le plus était l'état de Livaï.

 **-Est ce que ça va ?** m'empressais-je de lui demander à m'agenouillant près de lui.

Il était toujours au sol. Tête contre son bras, il était entrain de serrer les dents certainement sous la douleur que lui procurait sa jambe. J'essayai d'appeler quelqu'un, de trouver un moyen de nous enfuir. Je relevai la tête, un énorme titan nous faisait face. Il nous attrapa tous les deux fermement dans sa main. Il nous serrait tellement fort que j'en avais du mal à respirer. Je croisai soudainement le regard de ce monstre, son visage me disait quelque chose. Ce titan, je l'avais croisé il y a maintenant un peu plus de 3 ans. C'était le premier titan que j'avais vu de toute ma vie. Celui qui était sensé me déguster avant que Ben ne vienne me sauver. Le destin allait finalement me jouer un mauvais tour ? Avait-il décidé que je ne passerai pas une seconde fois à travers la mort imminente qui me guettait ? Soudain, il leva son bras au dessus de sa tête. Il nous balança brutalement un peu plus loin. Nous nous écrasions au sol, cette fois-ci encore plus violemment. Je tournai la tête, nous étions à présent encore plus proche de Bertholdt. Est ce que ce titan avait fais exprès de nous envoyer près de lui ?

 **-Je sens plus mes jambes,** murmura Livaï. **  
**

Un nouveau titan apparu devant nous. Il s'agenouilla, sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il avança sa main vers nous, Livaï me poussa au sol pour se mettre au dessus de moi. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, fermant instinctivement les yeux. J'entendis soudainement un bruit d'épée. En rouvrant les yeux, j'aperçus quelqu'un. Une femme, chevelure rousse. Petra ? Celle-ci trancha d'une seconde à l'autre tous les doigts du titan.

 **-Encore entrain de la protéger, hein Caporal ?** cria t-elle ironiquement. **C'est bon, je commence à comprendre. Elle passera toujours en première, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous prouver que je peux vous protéger aussi !**

Sur ces paroles, elle s'envola aussitôt. Livaï à mes côtés était pire qu'angoisser. Il lui ordonna en vain de revenir. Il essaya de se relever mais en passant au dessus de moi, je remarquai très bien que ses jambes tremblaient. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire avec cette blessure. D'un geste vif, il trancha la corde qui retenait mes mains. Si je n'agissais pas maintenant, Petra allait mourir. Livaï en serait certainement attristé. J'essayai alors de me mordre et plusieurs fois. Mise à part la fumée qui sortait de mes blessures, rien ne se produisait. Petra était encore entrain de résister, notre ennemi était plutôt coriace. Inquiète, un autre titan s'écrasa non loin de nous. Bertholdt essayait de nous viser. Un second atterrit presque sur le titan en face nous. Le troisième percuta la rousse en plein vol. Pratiquement assommée, le titan saisit l'occasion pour l'attraper dans sa main. Tandis que je hurlais de rage, Petra se faisait dévorer sous nos yeux.

 **-Je suis désolée,** répétais-je **, je suis désolée.  
**

Livaï observait la scène, bouche entrouverte. Il allait m'en vouloir, c'était sûre. Je me sentais inutile et incompétente. Je n'arrivais même pas assumer mes propres responsabilités. Petra était morte en vain mais nous allions nous aussi mourir. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'étais pas capable de sauver qui que ce soit.

 **-Hana** , m'appela t-il d'une voix douce. **Écoute ce que je vais te dire.**

En relevant la tête, mon regard croisa le sien. Il souriait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire de cette façon. Nous étions dans un cauchemar. Des titans autour nous arrachaient des vies humaines à chaque secondes. Nos amis étaient en mauvaise posture, certains grièvement blessés. Et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de sourire. Les larmes aux yeux, je fixai sa bouche. Il avait choisi d'abandonner. Peu à peu, je commençai moi aussi à croire que tout était terminé pour moi, pour nous. Je ne serai plus jamais capable de voir son visage, plus jamais capable d'entendre sa voix. C'est en ne sachant pas de quoi les prochaines secondes étaient faîtes que j'attendais complètement perdue notre fin imminente.

 **-Je n'aurais jamais pensé me blesser à ce point pour une morveuse comme toi** , me déclara t-il en souriant tendrement. **Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de redevenir faible. Je.. Je tiens beaucoup à toi.  
**

Je le regardai toujours, béat. Je l'écoutai mais j'étais ailleurs. J'avais du mal à avaler ce qu'il était entrain de me confier. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire que ces paroles que j'avais tant souvent voulu entendre sortaient enfin de sa bouche. Mais était-ce plutôt là sa façon de me dire adieu ? Non, je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse maintenant. Je voulais encore l'entendre me murmurer à l'oreille ce genre de phrases douces et réconfortantes. Le perdre à tout jamais, ce n'était même pas envisageable pour moi. Il avait sa façon de faire passer ce qu'il ressentait, j'avais la mienne. Hésitante, je me rapprochai de lui. Je posai délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne sembla pas s'y opposer, il y répondit même. D'abord tendre et timide, notre baiser devint plus passionné. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, mon cerveau était tellement vide que je ne pensais plus à rien. Ses mains qui emprisonnaient mon visage ne faisait qu'accentuer ce que j'étais entrain de ressentir. Nous étions en pleins cauchemar, pourtant j'avais l'impression de nager en plein rêve. À bout de souffle, nous nous séparions. Toujours front collés l'un contre l'autre, je repensais à la galère dans laquelle nous étions. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, je n'avais plus du tout envie de mourir. Quelque chose me disait de me relever et de continuer à me battre. Seulement, un nouveau titan se déplaça vers nous.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de mourir,** sanglotais-je. **  
**

Non loin de nous, le bras de Bertholdt nous guettait. Le brun l'éleva soudainement en hauteur. Il allait nous écraser, il allait nous tuer. Je regardai Livaï paniquée mais nous n'avions plus aucun moyen de nous en sortir. N'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres, nous étions sur le point de mourir. À présent juste au dessus de nous, je criai de toutes mes forces. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, je savais juste que je devais le faire. Un autre cri rejoignit le mien, c'était celui de Bertholdt. Je relevai la tête, un titan était accroché à son bras entrain de le mordre. Un autre sauta sur le brun ainsi que sur son corps humain. Je profitai de cet instant pour relever Livaï. Lentement mais surement nous nous éloignions de ce spectacle.

 **-Pourquoi.. ?** demanda Livaï aussi perplexe que moi.

C'était une question à laquelle je n'avais aucune réponse. Est ce que c'était vraiment moi qui avait fait ça ? En tout cas pour le moment, notre seul but était de survivre. C'était maintenant ou jamais, nous devions nous tirer d'ici rapidement. Nous essayions de nous dépêcher mais nous étions beaucoup trop lents. Je paniquai légèrement lorsque Reiner se précipita vers nous. Nous étions pratiquement en sécurité, tout était bientôt terminé. Livaï ayant du mal à marcher, voir le blond encore essayer de me capturer m'énerver au plus haut point. Heureusement pour nous il remarqua dans quelle situation était Bertholdt. Nous abandonnant comme cible, il se rua vers lui pour le sauver.

 **-Profitons-en pour nous tirer d'ici ! Retraite !** ordonna Erwin.

On nous donna immédiatement un cheval. Je montai derrière Livaï. En regardant derrière nous, je voyais Reiner essayer de se débarrasser de tous ces titans agglutinés sur lui. Pas très loin de lui, il y avait aussi le titan d'Ymir. Elle caressa la tête de Chrysta avant de rejoindre les deux autres pour les défendre coûte que coûte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait agis ainsi. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'après ça le titan blindé ne nous avait plus poursuivi. C'est en relâchant chacun de mes muscles que je posai mon front contre le dos de Livaï. Nous étions toujours vivants. Jusqu'ici, Reiner et Bertholdt en avaient toujours eu principalement après Eren. Mais en fin de compte, se pourraient-ils que depuis le début la personne qu'ils pourchassaient n'était pas la bonne ?

Plus tard, nous atteignions le mur. Les premiers à monter étaient les blesser. Il y en avait énormément. Le plus part des miliciens n'étaient pas revenus. Nous venions de perdre beaucoup trop de soldats. Connie était exaucé. Chrysta était au bord de l'évanouissement. Jean saignait du nez, il était dans un sale état. Mikasa était grièvement blessée. Armin semblait être le seul à pouvoir encore tenir debout. Tout était hors de contrôle. Mais aucun de nous n'était mort. La 104ème était plutôt chanceuse. Livaï au sol, il essayait de jouer les héros en souhaitant que je me fasse soigner avant lui. Je lui donnai une pichenette sur le front. Il avait besoin de soins, bien plus que moi.

 **-Votre jambe est dans un sale état. Votre précipitation d'aujourd'hui n'a rien arrangé** , indiqua un des soldat. **Vous feriez mieux de voir un docteur rapidement.**

Agenouillée près de lui, je m'excusai d'avoir été encore une fois celle qu'on avait dû sauver. Sans grande surprise, il prétendit que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Lorsque je me relevai, une main se posa sur mon épaule. C'était Eren. Il ne se pria pas pour m'enlacer devant tout le monde. J'étais moi aussi contente de le trouver sain et sauf. Il m'expliqua que pendant que j'étais évanouie, le bataillon avait réussi à le récupérer. Pour une sécurité évidente, il avait immédiatement été évacué vers les murs.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque nous repartions des murs. Jean essayait de ressaisir Connie en lui disant de tenir encore peu. Celui-ci encore sous le choc, il se contentait de se répéter à haute de voix qu'il était toujours vivant. En regardant autour de moi, je me sentis tout à coup coupable de ces mines tristes que pratiquement tout le monde arborait. La plus part regardait leur mains ou leur pieds, se remémorant certainement leur camarades tombés au combat.

 **-Combien de personnes sont mortes à cause de moi ?** demandais-je tristement.

Jean me répondit qu'en partant d'ici, ils étaient environ une centaine comptant la milice. Un grand nombre d'entre eux s'étaient fais manger, sous manque d'expérience. Il y avait environ une quarantaine de personnes sur le mur en ce moment. Seule la moitié tenait encore debout. Même chez les patrouilleurs, la moitié des vétérans manquait à l'appel.

 **-Je me demande ce qu'il va advenir de nous maintenant..,** murmura Connie inquiet.

C'était une bonne question. Avec cette perte du côté de l'humanité, qui c'est ce que le gouvernement nous réservera. Au moins il n'y avait pas eu de pertes lors de notre retour. Les titans nous avaient complètement ignorés, préférant pourchasser Reiner. Armin ne faisait que de me fixer nerveusement. Je sentais que quelque chose lui pendait à la langue me concernant.

 **-Tu as réussi à faire la même chose qu'Annie.**

 **-De quoi tu parles Armin ?** grogna Jean. **  
**

 **-En criant, elle a attiré les titans.**

 **-C'est.. c'est la vérité Hana ?** me demanda Connie fasciné.

Je les regardai perdue. Avais-je vraiment fait ça ? Ma situation était plutôt difficile. Mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Pour me récupérer, Livaï avait frôlé la mort. Petra et pratiquement tous les soldats étaient morts. Je ne savais toujours pas si tout ça en valait vraiment le coup. Ces gens étaient morts pour me ramener. Est ce que leur mort aura servi ou non. Ça dépendait plus que de moi maintenant.

 **-Je.. je vais me battre pour vous protéger et pour vous aider à récupérer le mur.**

 **-C'est ce que j'aime entendre !** cria Jean en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Je contrôlerai les titans et je vengerai la mort de Petra et de tout ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour moi. Au loin, j'aperçus Chrysta se diriger vers nous. Maladroite, elle avait du mal à marcher. Armin l'incita à s'asseoir mais elle le coupa en prétendant qu'elle s'appelait Historia. Je me répétai plusieurs fois mentalement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son véritable nom était Historia ? Quoi que je puisse en penser, j'avais l'impression d'être la seule à me poser des questions. Après ça, elle tomba au sol brusquement. Je n'étais peut être pas encore apte à tout comprendre mais je sentais que la vie me réserverait encore un tas de surprise.

Pendant que les choses se calmait, nous devions restés cacher en lieu sûr. Après plusieurs heures de route, nous arrivions enfin à une sorte de chalet. À en juger par le trajet que nous venions de faire, nous étions vraiment loin de la civilisation. Aussitôt la charrette arrêtée, Jean donna une énorme caisse à Sasha.

 **-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est super lourd !** se plaignit-elle.

 **-C'est ta famille les patates,** se moqua t-il.

La brune bouda, essayant de se justifier du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Tout ça me faisait bien rire mais si nous venions à perdre ces provisions, nous pourrions à coup sûr mourir de faim. Nous entrions dans la maisonnette. Tout le monde était là, vaguant déjà à leur propres occupations. Je lâchai un petit rictus en voyant Eren avec un bandeau sur la tête. Il ressemblait à Livaï.

 **-Livaï** , murmurais-je.

Lorsque je prononçai son prénom, je me remémorai cette scène. Mon visage devint rouge et surtout chaud. Je l'avais vraiment embrassé ? Je ne pensais pas aussi entreprenante que ça. Seulement, j'allais l'impression que c'était encore un rêve. Comment allait-il réagir lors de notre prochaine rencontre ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. J'en serai plus que déçue. Pourtant il s'était ouvert à moi, pensant certainement que nous allions mourir. Mais maintenant nous étions toujours là, vivants. Allait-il y avoir une suite à notre relation ?

 **-Sasha, tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans ta besace ?** lui demanda Armin.

 **-Certainement pas quelque chose comme du pain en tout cas..** , lui répondit-elle mine de rien.

 **-Dépêchons-nous plutôt de nettoyer avant que Livaï n'arrive** , proposa Eren.

Cette chaleureuse ambiance me donnait l'impression d'être encore à l'entraînement. Je pouffai de rire en voyant l'expression de Sasha. J'étais encore vivante, je le devais aussi à tous ces gens présents dans cette pièce. Les voir ainsi s'amuser, se chamailler mais aussi se disputer me faisait étrangement penser à une famille. Nous formions en fait tous une petite famille, un peu comme celle que je n'avais jamais eu.

* * *

 **Bilan de ce chapitre : Premier baiser + mort de Petra.. QUE TOUT LE MONDE LÈVE SON VERRE ! Non, non restons calmes. J'avais quelques doutes sur ce chapitre parce que d'abord ce baiser n'était pas du tout prévu. Ensuite j'avais peur que le fait qu'Hana possède le pouvoir de contrôler les titans ferait trop gros. Genre elle possède tout, tout tourne autour d'elle, elle est exceptionnelle. Dîtes moi dans vos reviews ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et si le baiser était bien placé/mal placé/mal écrit/trop tôt etc.. Sinon on se dit à samedi pour la suite ! ;)**


	27. Enlèvement

**Bon alors j'ai vu que le nouveau pouvoir d'Hana était plutôt bien passé. J'ai juste lu de quelqu'un qui m'a fait remarqué qu'on pourrait croire que c'est un manque d'inspiration de ma part. Hm.. En fait ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas m'attarder sur ça mais je devais trouver un moyen pour pouvoir écrire la suite de mon histoire et c'était la plus facile. N'oubliez pas que la problématique d'Hana est depuis le début sa famille. Son pouvoir de titan elle le sait enfin voilà quoi, alors que concernant sa famille elle se pose encore pleins de questions. Pourquoi est-elle malaimée de sa mère et de son frère ? Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi un beau jour ils ont décidé de quitter leur village pour rejoindre les murs etc.. Là, vous allez pouvoir compter sur mon imagination pour écrire un chouette passé. Il faut juste maintenant me laisser le temps pour pouvoir l'introduire au bon moment ! C'EST BON J'AI FINI. Mais j'aime avoir des commentaires où je peux argumenter comme ça héhé.. COMME D'HABITUDE BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Main sur le front, je paniquai lorsque Livaï frôla de sa main la table autour de laquelle nous étions tous assis. Il frotta un instant ses doigts, enlevant certainement la poussière que mes camarades n'avaient pas prit le temps de nettoyer. Le voir là devant moi me gênait beaucoup. Je ne faisais que repenser à notre baiser. Cependant, je devais rester impassible et écouter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à nous révéler.

 **-Je vous ai laissé pas mal de temps pourtant..**

Il prit ensuite un chiffon puis essuya sa main. Heureusement pour nous, il nous évita une journée entière de ménage. Pour l'instant, nous devions clarifier la situation afin de nous pencher sur notre futur objectif. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers jours, mais notre priorité absolue était de sceller le trou dans le Mur Maria. Si on y parvenait, les autres problèmes ne seront plus aussi graves. Livaï s'adressa alors à Armin, lui demandant d'approfondir la façon dont il pensait qu'on pouvait sceller le mur. Il expliqua que son plan consistait à utiliser la capacité de moi ou Eren à durcir nos corps pour reboucher la brèche. Les murs qui nous encerclaient étaient eux aussi construits de la même manière. Nous devrions alors être capables de commencer l'opération rapidement étant donné que les titans étaient incapables de bouger la nuit.

 **-Que l'on y arrive ou pas, ça dépends entièrement de toi Eren, n'est-ce pas ?** lui demanda Livaï.

 **-Oui.. je comprends** , lui répondit-il vaguement.

Sur le moment, je ne compris pas pourquoi il s'adressait directement à lui. Armin avait bien précisé sur la capacité de moi ou Eren. Il était délibérément entrain de m'écarter de la mission. J'avais envie de me manifester pour demander des explications mais j'optais pour me taire. Les questions seront pour plus tard. Livaï se tourna vers Hanji, c'était à elle de trouver un endroit pour faire les tests maintenant. Elle resta perplexe sur sa mission. D'après elle, la garnison avait mobilisé toutes ses forces pour surveiller le mur. Les forces qui maintenaient l'ordre à l'intérieur des murs avaient eux aussi grandement diminué, ce qui rendait presque impossible le contrôle du territoire. C'est pourquoi, elle souhaitait tester ses capacités le plus tôt possible.

 **-Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerai qu'Hana et Eren reste encore un peu de temps cachés..**

Elle nous expliqua que la situation actuelle était encore plus compliqué qu'ils ne le pensaient. Un nom que je ne connaissais pas sortit de sa bouche. Un pasteur dénommé Nick, était mort. Certains autour de la table semblait savoir qui était cet homme. Quant aux personnes comme Sasha et Connie, ils étaient dans la même galère que moi. À priori, son cadavre avait été découvert ce matin. Même si la cause de sa mort restait inconnue, Hanji semblait être sûre d'une chose, il s'agissait d'un homicide. En observant le visage de la brune, j'arriverai à desceller de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Comme si elle regrettait la mort de cet homme. Voyant que je ne comprenais trop rien, Eren m'expliqua discrètement que ce pasteur faisait partie du culte des murs. Il avait aidé Hanji ainsi que le bataillon à avoir des informations confidentielles sur le mur.

 **-Je n'avais pas pensé qu'ils enverraient la police militaire pour lui faire la peau..** , grogna t-elle.

 **-Ils l'ont questionné pour découvrir ce qu'il nous avait dit ?** demanda Armin étonné.

 **-On dirait plutôt qu'ils ont voulu s'assurer que la relation entre la maison Reiss et le culte du mur ne soit pas découverte.. et découvrir où se cachent ces deux-là et Historia.**

Ma seule envie était de partir de cette pièce, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne de trop. De nouveau à voix basse, Eren essaya de m'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Chrysta, au vrai nom Historia Reiss, faisait en réalité partie d'une noble famille. Née d'une mère qui ne la jamais aimé, elle grandit pratiquement toute seule. Un jour sa mère se fit tuer sous ses yeux. C'est ce même jour qu'elle rencontra son père et qu'elle fut contrainte de prendre une nouvelle identité. Je restai un instant bouche bée devant cette nouvelle. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir en fait. Je remerciais ensuite Eren d'avoir su éclaircir ma lanterne. Il me chuchota alors que j'étais vraiment lente d'esprit, tout en rigolant. Je lui répondis par un simple sourire. Livaï tourna immédiatement la tête vers nous. Il nous dévisagea pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji reprenne la parole. Je grimaçai, j'avais quand même le droit de sourire.

 **-Tu as réfléchi aux expériences que tu vas faire avec Eren ?** demanda t-il à Hanji.

 **-Un petit peu oui.. Mais depuis qu'ils ont découvert que nous possédions une 2éme personne dotée des mêmes pouvoirs qu'Eren, certains groupes ont vanté leur activités pour les récupérer.**

De ce que j'avais compris du discours d'Hanji, c'était qu'elle souhaitait en gros que nous restions encore cachés un certain temps. Nous étions dans une situation où des conflits entre les trois corps militaires ne pouvaient être évités. Elle disait que la chose que nous devions le plus craindre était l'incapacité à voir le couteau que l'on nous plantera si nous ne quittions pas l'extérieur des murs des yeux. Elle voulait clairement que nous arrêtions toute activité pour un temps. Livaï, évidemment en désaccord, prit à son tour la parole.

 **-Plus on attend pour s'échapper, plus on aura du mal à le faire. Ils finiront bien par nous trouver** , rétorqua t-il déterminé. **Voilà comment je vois les choses, nous avons deux objectifs à présent. Tu choisis quoi Hanji ? On se tourne vers l'extérieur des murs ou vers l'intérieur ?**

 **-Vers les deux. On s'occupera des deux à la fois !**

On ne pouvait pas en attendre moins d'Hanji. Elle avait toujours la bonne réponse, la bonne solution. Je pensais qu'elle serait même capable de remplacer Erwin un jour.

Nous étions maintenant en début de soirée. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit. Pour le dîner de ce soir, j'étais de tâche à le préparer avec Eren, Chrysta et Connie. Couper des légumes, c'était ce que nous faisions depuis tout à l'heure mon acolyte et moi. Enfin, nous étions sensé bien les éplucher mais Eren coupait plus le quart du légume que sa peau. En plus, il ne faisait que de s'entailler les doigts. J'en rigolais mais il me faisait quand même un peu de la peine.

 **-T'es vraiment nul Eren** , me moquais-je.

 **-T'as cas m'aider mademoiselle je suis parfaite** , râla t-il en posant son couteau sur la table.

Tout en pouffant, je me rapprochai de lui avant de prendre son légume des mains. Je lui montrai que tout d'abord il fallait partir du haut du légume pour que ce soit plus facile. Une fois le couteau légèrement enfoncé, il devait bloquer le début de peau sous son doigt. Ainsi, il avait juste à tirer jusqu'en bas pour que ça parte tout seul. Je ne savais pas trop si il me suivait étant donné qu'il était plus concentré sur moi que sur le légume. En relevant la tête, j'étais subitement gênée du peu de distance qui nous séparait. Étant trop concentrée sur ce qui était entrain de se passer, je ne remarquai pas qu'une personne venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

 **-C'est bon j'ai compris** , me sourit-il finalement de toutes ses dents.

Je me remise aussitôt à ma place. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Eren, on aurait dit ça ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé. Je n'aurai certainement plus de tête si Mikasa avait été dans les parages. Toujours dans mes pensées, la personne qui était entrée avança vers nous. Je manquai de me couper quand elle passa derrière moi en me bousculant.

 **-Hé fait att..**

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de ma phrase lorsque j'aperçus Livaï. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin avant de me jeter un regard qui pourrait en glacer plus d'un sur place. Déjà qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé de la journée, mais en plus il m'ignorait complètement. Je ne savais même pas s'il avait seulement eu une seule pensée positive à mon sujet aujourd'hui. Étant donné les récents événements, ce n'était pas du tout le scénario auquel je m'attendais. Enfin, j'avais tout de même affaire avec l'homme le moins démonstratif du monde. Je soupirai avant de prévenir Eren que je revenais dans quelques minutes. J'en profitai pour tirer Livaï par le bras puis pour sortir par la porte de la cuisine. Une fois loin des regards et oreilles les plus indiscrets, ma conversation avec un mur commença enfin.

 **-C'est quoi votre problème ?** lui demandais-je en croisant les bras.

 **-Je n'ai pas de problème** , me dit-il en essuyant de repartir.

Je le repoussai immédiatement. J'avais je ne savais combien d'années de moins que lui et pourtant il se comportait comme un gamin. J'essayais de lui parler mais il tentait par tous les moyens de s'enfuir.

 **-Pourquoi vous m'évitez ?**

 **-Je ne t'évites pas je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de te parler.**

Je restai silencieuse à l'entente de sa réponse. Je ne savais pas si il le pensait réellement ou si il le disait juste pour me piquer. J'étais consciente à quel point il pouvait dire tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait quand il était énervé. Mais il l'avait dit tellement naturellement et ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ne voyant plus d'objections de ma part, il me bouscula à nouveau pour regagner la cuisine. J'étais entrain de le laisser s'enfuir. À partir du moment où il franchirait cette porte, je ne pourrais plus lui demander quoi que ce soit. Puis au diable ce que les autres peuvent penser. D'un pas déterminé, je le poursuivis sous les regards étonnés de mes compagnons.

 **-Pourquoi vous fuyez vos sentiments ?** lui demandais-je en bousculant Connie.

 **-Je n'ai pas de sentiment.**

 **-C'était quoi alors ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous ne croyez que nous allions tous les deux mourir ?** hurlais-je en faisant trébucher Historia.

 **-Je ne m'en souviens pas.**

Cette phrase était la phrase de trop. J'avais l'irrésistible envie de le frapper, de lui arracher chacun de ses cheveux. Toujours en furie, je plongeai ma main dans un des pots sur la table. C'était une sorte de confiture avec des morceaux de fruits à l'intérieur. Ayant pris intentionnellement une grosse poignée, je la jetai sur la tête de Livaï. Il se stoppa net. Je voyais les morceaux de fruits dégouliner dans son cou puis sur sa chemise impeccablement blanche. Voyant la scène comme au ralentis, il pivota sa tête vers moi. Apeurée, je reculai lorsqu'il commença à lentement avancer vers moi. Je venais de salir l'homme le plus maniaque de l'humanité. Il était à présent face à moi. Toujours sa confiture sur la tête, il me fixait amèrement. Je voulais me confesser une dernière fois avant de mourir. J'ai beaucoup menti ses dernières années. J'ai souhaité que Petra se fasse rejeter et espionné Livaï en cachette sortir de la douche. Je n'étais pas une fille sage, je méritais le pire châtiment qu'il soit. Un liquide coula le long de mon visage. Livaï venait de me renverser un bol de soupe sur la tête. Non seulement c'était chaud mais en plus c'était affreusement dégoutant.

 **-BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE !** cria soudainement Connie.

Il lança une poignée de je ne savais trop quoi en plein dans le visage d'Eren. Celui-ci n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de se venger. Ainsi, nos gamineries commencèrent. C'était vraiment chacun pour sa peau. Même Historia, à mon plus grand étonnement, y participer. J'évitais plutôt bien les projectiles que Connie m'envoyait jusqu'à recevoir une sorte de petit gâteau mou en plein dans le nez. Le coupable ? Eren. Je ramassai aussitôt un tas de nourritures visqueuses avant d'essayer de le viser. Il esquivait plutôt bien le malin. En plus, il arrivait parfaitement à me viser en même temps. À force de courir un peu partout dans la cuisine, je tombai nez à nez avec Livaï. Il zyeuta mon poursuivant. Il attrapa une pomme de terre fraichement épluchée puis la jeta entre les jambes d'Eren. Il tomba raide, certainement mort. Mais ça me faisait toujours un ennemi en moins. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Jean et Sasha.

 **-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe i..** , demanda t-il avant de recevoir de la bouillis en pleine figure.

Quant à la brune, je la voyais déjà sauter à travers la cuisine en essayant d'attraper de la nourriture en vol. Livaï était toujours devant moi. J'essayai de repérer les endroits potentiels pour m'échapper. Près du lavabo, il restait un gâteau. Il l'avait bien remarqué aussi car son regard se balada plusieurs fois de la pâtisserie à moi. Nous sautions simultanément dessus. Malheureusement pour moi, je glissai comme une crêpe. J'entrainai Livaï dans ma chute. Une fois au sol, j'essayai de me débattre mais il continuait à avoir l'avantage sur moi. Non loin de nous, une carotte se baladait toute seule près d'une chaise. C'était ma seule chance, je l'attrapai discrètement avant d'agiter ses feuilles sous son nez. Évidemment ça le déconcentra assez pour qu'il se mette à éternuer. J'en profitai pour le faire basculer du côté, me retrouvant au dessus de lui. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je remarquais un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

 **-Depuis quand est ce que tu es devenue aussi entreprenante ?** ricana t-il.

Le rouge me monta immédiatement aux joues. Je réalisai subitement la position dans laquelle nous étions. Ça me procurait une sensation bizarre d'être assise sur lui. Déconcentrée, il me poussa pour me faire rouler sous la table. Je me retrouvai cette fois-ci en dessous de lui. J'étais entrain de perdre à son petit jeu. Nous étions à présent à l'abri de tout regard, comme ensevelis dans notre petite bulle. Nous nous fixions en silence. Ses mains étaient posées de par et d'autres de ma tête. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi mise à part lui. Ses bras se plièrent, sa bouche se rapprocha. Il était trop lent. J'avais envie de l'attraper par le col et de directement plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au dernier moment, je posai mon index contre sa bouche. D'un geste lent, j'enlevai avec mon doigt un morceau de gâteau qui était resté près de sa lèvre inférieure. Je le dirigeai vers les miennes avant de lécher ce qui était collé dessus. Il m'observait faire, suivant chaque mouvement de mon doigt.

 **-Ça vous apprendra de ne pas assumer votre jalousie** , indiquais-je avant de m'écarter. **Et aussi de croire que je suis la seule à pouvoir être taquinée.**

Je me relevai, fière de moi. J'avais gagné. J'avais loupé un baiser de sa part mais ça ne valait pas autant que ma victoire. Bien sûr après le foutoir que nous avions fais, nous passions la nuit entière à tout nettoyer. Sous les ordres de Livaï, il était interdit de fermer l'œil avant que le sol ne brille sous nos pieds. Au final, j'étais plutôt contente de ma soirée. Même si je doutais fort que la rigolade allait continuer demain.

 **-Quel est le problème Eren ? Tu n'en peux déjà plus ?**

Le lendemain, les expériences d'Hanji sur Eren reprirent radicalement. Seulement, tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Un peu plus loin sur mon cheval, j'observai le corps du titan de mon ami gisant au sol. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, il ne faisait même pas 10 mètres. De plus, sa peau ne recouvrait pas certains endroits.

 **-Es-tu capable de bouger ?** cria Hanji stressée.

La brune sauta aussitôt de sa falaise puis rejoignit le brun en bas. Par la même occasion, Mikasa en profita pour nous quitter et de le rejoindre à son tour. Je voyais le regard de Livaï la suivre en arborant un air énervé. Elle agissait toujours comme bon lui semble. C'était clairement entrain de le saouler. Le corps d'Eren qu'à moitié encré dans la peau de son titan, Hanji s'empressa de le tirer de là.

 **-Attendez une seconde, Eren saigne !** cria Mikasa paniquée.

Ne faisant pas attention aux plaintes de la brune, elle continua à l'extraire en tirant de toutes ses forces. Armin et moi assistions à la scène sans vraiment pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Eren fusionnait encore plus avec son titan. Hanji ordonna aussitôt de prendre des notes mais aussi de le dessiner pour faire une comparaison plus tard. Lorsque Mikasa se décida enfin de couper la peau qui le retenait, il tomba en arrière avec Hanji. Son visage était à moitié partis, on voyait pratiquement son squelette.

 **-L'expérience est terminée !** ordonna Hanji. **Tout le monde se replie !**

Livaï atterrit ensuite à nos côtés. Eren était entrain de se faire emmener. J'avais la cruelle envie de l'accompagner pour le rassurer lorsqu'il se réveillera. Cependant avec Livaï à mes côtés, j'hésitai à faire quelque chose qu'il n'allait peut être pas apprécier. Il est vrai qu'en ce moment moi et Eren étions proches, mais c'était juste amical. Je restai alors immobile, observant de loin le corps de mon ami se faire embarquer.

 **-C'est bon, tu peux y aller.**

Je me retournai vers cette voix. Je crus d'abord que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Le fait que Livaï était entrain de me fixer me fit rapidement abandonner cette idée. Étant donné le ton qu'il avait pris, je doutais fort qu'il était réellement en accord avec la permission qu'il venait de me donner.

 **-Vraiment ?** lui demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête avant de se retourner. Je réalisai l'effort qu'il était entrain de faire. Le voir comme ça me faisait évidemment encore plus craquer pour lui. Je vérifiai que personne ne nous regardait avant de courir après lui. D'un geste rapide, je lui donnai un baiser sur la joue avant de repartir directement vers la charrette où se situait Eren. Évidemment lorsque je montai dans celle-ci, on me demanda aussitôt pourquoi j'avais les joues aussi roses.

Lorsque Eren se réveilla un peu plus tard dans la journée, j'étais seule avec Mikasa dans la pièce. Souriant, il me confia être content de ma présence. Je restai tout de même très gênée et nerveuse avec la brune debout derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme un obstacle entre elle et lui.

 **-Bon ! Tu es à revenu à la normale** , cria Hanji en rentrant dans la pièce.

Suivie par Livaï, ils s'assirent près de nous. La brune commença à discuter de l'expérience avec Eren. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il demanda aussitôt si le processus avait fonctionné. Nous arborions tous une mine triste. Hanji lui confia que même après s'être changé en titan, rien ne s'était passé. La solidification avait échoué et les ordres donnés ignorés. En tentant de se transformer une troisième fois, le corps du titan d'Eren était incomplet et incapable de tenir debout.

 **-Au moins nous savons que l'opération est pour le moment impossible** , chuchota Eren.

 **-Exact** , conclut un peu sèchement Livaï.

Il commença à le blâmer. Mikasa avait aussitôt défendu le brun, disant qu'il avait fait de son mieux. Livaï le savait très bien. Ses mots étaient peut être durs mais je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il faisait ça pour motiver Eren.

 **-Pour être clair nous devons aller de l'avant** , essaya de rattraper Hanji.

Je culpabilisais un peu, Eren devait à lui seul porter ce fardeau. Pour une raison que j'ignore, on ne me demandait pas mon avis. Personne ne m'avait dit que j'aurai peut être mon rôle à jouer dans cette mission. Hanji entama alors une conversation sur les origines du mur construit à base de titans. Toutes ces énigmes reposaient en réalité sur la famille Reiss.

 **-Erwin est partis pour la capitale et trouvera bien quelques pistes** , nous expliqua Hanji souriante.

Il faisait à présent nuit. Nous étions tous regroupés dans la cuisine sous ordre de Livaï. Il jeta un papier devant nous. Curieux, nous commencions à le lire. Les ordres d'Erwin, ils nous disaient clairement que d'ici peu de temps nous serions encerclés.

 **-Que tous les idiots qui y croient me suivent !** nous ordonna Livaï.

 **-Attendez** , l'interpella Mikasa. **Eren ne peut pas voyager, il est encore trop fatigué.**

Livaï la fixa avec une once de colère. Sans dire un mot, il s'avança vers elle. Elle ne se dégonfla pas puisqu'elle le regarda de haut. En ne mâchant pas ses mots, il lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son avis. Eren n'avait cas se débrouiller pour marcher. La brune resta de marbre un instant avant de refuser une nouvelle fois les ordres de Livaï. Se tenant devant la porte des chambres, elle ne comptait absolument pas le laisser passer. Son attitude commençait gentiment à jouer avec mes nerfs. C'était mon amie mais tout de même. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de se rebeller Livaï avait terminé avec une lame dans la cuisse.

 **-Arrête de jacasser Mikasa** , râlais-je. **Tu ne vois pas que tu nous fais perdre de précieuses minutes ?**

 **-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir parlé Hana** , me répondit-il froidement. **Surtout que tu n'as rien à me dire, je fais ce que je veux.**

 **-Pardon ?** rétorquais-je les bras croisés. **Je te signale que t'as le même statut que moi, t'es qu'un soldat qui doit respecter les ordres !**

J'étais à présent entre elle et Livaï. Nous entamions une bataille de regard sans fin. Je ne comptais pas perdre face à elle. Non seulement je n'aimais pas sa façon de parler à Livaï, mais en plus de ça elle osait mettre en péril nos vies pour son habituel égoïsme concernant Eren. Même si je comprenais son inquiétude envers lui, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'infliger à nous tous.

 **-Tu as la langue bien pendue depuis que tu es devenue le toutou du Caporal** , se permit-elle de me dire. **Si quelque chose te dérange, tu n'as cas agir.**

Je ne réfléchis pas à deux fois avant d'empoigner violemment sa veste. Elle sortit soudainement un couteau de sa poche. Elle le leva subitement au dessus de ma tête. Quelqu'un me tira en arrière en attrapant mon pantalon. C'était Livaï. Impassible et surtout sans effort, il stoppa la brune en tordant son poignet. Au même moment, Eren sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Arborant tout une autre expression que celle de Mikasa, il était prêt à partir et peu importe son état.

Après cette inutile altercation, nous nous équipions tous de notre long manteau et de notre sac. Réunis sur une falaise, nous observions de loin la scène qui s'offrait à nous. Des soldats équipés de fusils et de lampes torches étaient entrain de fouiller le chalet. Ils nous seraient à tous les coups tombés dessus pendant notre sommeil. D'après Livaï, ce n'était pas des types de la police militaire. Ils ne se seraient jamais déplacés jusqu'ici en personne.

 **-Bon, on se dépêche de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous et de suivre le plan,** nous ordonna Livaï.

Arrivés au district de Trost, la plus part des passants nous regardait de travers. Je n'aimais pas ça. Nous n'avions rien fait pour le mériter. En tête de groupe, Livaï portait le plus l'attention. Il était assez connu, beaucoup de personnes faisaient des messes basses à son passage.

 **-Hé mais vous êtes.. le Caporal Livaï c'est ça ?** demanda un homme en se rapprochant de lui.

 **-C'est bien vous ! Je vous ai déjà vu !** cria un autre. **Le meilleur soldat de l'humanité !**

 **-Mais vous êtes tout petit !** se moqua un nouveau venu.

 **-Vous êtes en travers de mon chemin** , se plaignit sèchement Livaï.

Un attroupement d'hommes était rassemblé devant lui. Étant nettement plus grand que lui, ils faisaient facilement une tête de plus. Ils nous empêchaient d'avancer. Ils en profitèrent pour se plaindre de leur état, de leur travail. La plus part des gens comme eux ne faisait pas confiance aux soldats et avait peur de les approcher. Ils ne cessèrent de s'apitoyer sur le peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient mais aussi sur les impôts qui étaient beaucoup trop élevés à leur goût. Ils nous listaient toutes ces choses comme si nous en étions coupables.

 **-Pourquoi les choses sont-elles ainsi ? Et pourquoi les titans continuent de nous attaquer ?** demanda t-il ironiquement. **Je sais. C'est parce que le bataillon d'exploration ne fait pas son boulot !  
**

Les gens autour de nous continuaient à nous encercler. En plus, ce que cet homme disait était totalement faux. J'avais envie de le leur crier au visage mais en voyant Livaï restait de marbre face à cette situation, je me disais que je devais en faire autant. L'homme en face de lui continua à le provoquer. Immobile telle une statut, je ne savais même pas si Livaï était réellement entrain de l'écouter.

 **-Vous n'en branlez pas une et pourtant vous avez toujours de quoi manger.**

 **-Que faites-vous ici à vagabonder dans les rues ? Vous faites vos courses ?**

 **-Vous avez même des femmes pour vous tenir compagnie, quelle chance !**

Le type qui venait de dire ça me regardait tout particulièrement. Air malicieux sur les lèvres, il s'approcha de moi. Il avança sa main pour essayer de me toucher. Avant qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre, Livaï intercepta son bras sans pour autant se retourner.

 **-Faîtes attention** , nous prévient-il immédiatement.

 **-Oh je te parle meilleur soldat de l'humanité !** s'énerva l'homme devant lui en le prenant par le col.

Subitement, Livaï repoussa l'homme derrière lui en emportant l'autre du côté. Quelque chose arrivait à toute vitesse sur nous. Des bras m'attrapèrent pour m'embarquer dans une charrette. À mes côtés, Eren et Chrysta.

* * *

 **J'ai fait de meilleure fin que ça, je vous l'accorde. Pas de second baiser pour l'instant mais plutôt de la rigolade pour ce chapitre. On va bientôt rentrer à nouveau dans les chapitres dits "sérieux". Surtout qu'un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition hihi.. La suite mercredi si j'avance bien !**


	28. Fraternel

**Bon alors apparemment l'heure est grave, mes chapitres sont de moins en moins bien. Je vous avoue que sur le moment j'étais un peu perplexe car il y a des points où je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec vous. Commençons par là où vous avez raison : Le fait que je suis trop le manga, que je parle trop d'Eren etc.. Très bien, je vais essayer de changer mon histoire et de me focaliser sur Hana. Par contre là ou je ne suis en total désaccord avec vous c'est que Livaï n'est plus du tout crédible. Vous dîtes ça parce qu'au début de ma fiction il était froid et renfermé mais en réalité on le connait que comme ça et c'est vrai. Mais maintenant le fait qu'il s'est lié avec quelqu'un, il a envie de se lâcher et de plus s'ouvrir. Je sais que c'est difficile de l'imaginer comme ça mais il peut changer. Ensuite si vous trouvez qu'ils ne sont jamais ensembles ou qu'ils n'ont bizarrement pas eu de conversation depuis leur baiser, dans mon dernier chapitre Hana essaye de lui parler et d'avoir une "conversation d'adulte" mais il fuit. Il redevient froid et distant donc on retourne finalement à un Livaï de base. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, il ne se confit pas, il agit. Et si vous ressentez comme un gouffre entre eux en fait y a pas que vous qui le ressentez mais Hana aussi, c'est fait exprès pour que vous réussissiez à se mettre à sa place donc pour moi en fin de compte, c'est mission réussie. Pour résumer si vous avez toujours pas compris, plus Livaï comprend qu'il devient sérieux au sujet d'Hana et plus on a l'impression qu'il s'éloigne. Il essaye de s'ouvrir mais au final quelque chose le bloque. En tout cas, je vais essayer de m'améliorer sur mon histoire mais je ne changerai probablement pas Livaï. Bonne lecture comme d'habitude.  
**

* * *

Attachée à une chaise, je regardai Armin se faire attoucher par nos malfaiteurs. Nous avions tout prévu. Eren et Historia n'étiez pas avec nous lors de cette attaque. Armin jouait la blonde tandis que Jean, comme à son habitude, se faisait passer pour Eren. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que de venir. N'existant pas d'autres personnes avec la même couleur de cheveux que moi, je m'étais faite kidnappée de mon gré. Si j'étais restée en sécurité, la situation n'aurait pas été crédible. Même si Livaï n'avait d'abord pas été très d'accord avec ce plan, j'avais tout de même réussi à le convaincre de me laisser y aller. Sueur au front, Jean observait la même chose que moi.

 **-Alors tu préfères les blondes toi ?** demanda un homme en faisant son entrée.

 **-Ouais, elle à l'air toute douce..**

 **-Je préfère celle-ci** , dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Des frissons parcoururent chaque parcelle de ma peau lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma poitrine. Gênée, je n'osais même plus regarder Jean. Un profond dégout s'empara de moi. Plus il me touchait et plus j'avais envie de vomir. Soudain, quelqu'un lui tomba dessus. C'était Livaï, il le maitrisa aussitôt sans difficulté. Mikasa sauta sur le second qui s'occupait d'Armin. Ils les attachèrent immédiatement un peu plus loin derrière de grosses caisses en bois. Au loin, Livaï bavardait avec cet homme. J'entendais à peine ce qu'il lui disait, je voyais juste qu'il le dévisageait. Après plusieurs phrases incompréhensibles pour mes oreilles, j'entendis enfin quelques mots.

 **-Qu'est ce que je devrais te faire après ? Peut être te couper les mains..**

 **-Caporal, ils arrivent !** les prévint Connie par une ouverture sur le toit.

Ils s'empressèrent de couper légèrement les cordes qui nous attachaient. Se glissant derrière moi, Livaï me demanda si j'allais bien. Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Le voir s'inquiéter pour moi me donna le sourire. Je devais cependant reprendre mon visage impassible, les vrais auteurs de cet enlèvement allaient faire leur entrée d'une seconde à l'autre. Mikasa et Livaï partirent se cacher. La porte s'ouvrit, ils étaient trois. Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers nous pour vérifier nos identités. L'un d'eux passa où Mikasa se cachait. Faisant un bond incroyablement haut, elle écrasa le crâne de l'homme. Livaï plaqua rapidement l'autre au sol.

 **-Il n'y avait que ces trois-là ?** demanda la brune à Connie.

 **-Ouais, c'est tout !**

En sortant du local, je remarquai une charrette près de l'entrée. Je trouvais ça étrange car elle n'était pas lorsque nous étions arrivés. Je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps sur ce détail. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la conversation qu'avait Livaï avec ce dénommé Reebs. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il discutait avec un sourd. Pourtant bien au courant qu'il s'était fais prendre au piège, il continuait à refuser de faire équipe avec le bataillon d'exploration.

 **-Mieux vaut nous avoir comme allié plutôt qu'ennemi** , indiqua Livaï.

 **-Il n'y a pas d'allié ou d'ennemi** , rétorqua le vieux. **Il y a juste des gagnants et des perdants.**

Peut être que nous nous situions à la place des perdants pour l'instant mais personne n'était à l'abri d'un retournement de situation. Je trouvais la police militaire stupide de penser qu'elle pouvait nous tenir tête. Et puis même si ce président refusait de coopérer avec nous, il se ferait certainement tuer à cause de son échec à nous capturer. Livaï pensait la même chose car il répéta tout simplement le fond de ma pensée. Le vieux ricana.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous pouvez m'offrir de plus de toute façon ?** lui demanda t-il ironiquement. **La gloire ? Le pouvoir ? Il n'y a que la domination qui m'intéresse.**

À bout de patience, Livaï l'empoigna par le col. D'un regard effrayant, il le menaça de rapidement choisir entre le bataillon d'exploration et la police militaire. Reebs ne sembla pas se démonter car il soutenu son regard. La tension était palpable. Il refusa une énième fois de nous aider avant de le jurer solennellement. Ce type ne comprenait définitivement rien. Livaï lui jura alors à son tour de l'exécuter sur le champ si lui et sa compagnie ne rejoignaient pas nos rangs immédiatement. Étonnement, il lui ricana au nez une nouvelle fois.

 **-Peut être que vous avez raison et que je vais mourir peu importe ce que je choisis mais,** lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux, **pas aujourd'hui.**

Soudain, des coups de feu éclatèrent tout autour de nous. Je paniquai lorsque Jean se prit une balle en pleine jambe. Livaï nous ordonna aussitôt de nous mettre à l'abri. Je me cachai rapidement derrière un mur. La charrette de tout à l'heure, c'était bien des renforts. Tandis que Reebs tentait de rejoindre ses hommes, Livaï le plaqua au sol. Sous une pluie de balles, il essaya de le maîtriser tout en gardant son calme. De toute évidence, je n'étais d'aucune aide. Je tournai ma tête vers nos ennemis, une flèche atterrit soudainement en plein dans le front d'un des leurs. Une seconde puis une troisième suivirent le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'un homme décide de mettre un terme au règne de Sasha. Il lui tira dans le bras. Connie décida au même moment de foncer dans le tas. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, je ne pouvais qu'admirer son courage de loin. Livaï vint rapidement le récupérer avant de l'éloigner de la zone de combat.

 **-Ça suffit !** cria soudainement un homme.

Fusils positionnés en direction de Livaï, il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de rester immobile. Tandis que Connie battait en retrait, Livaï leva ses mains au dessus de la tête. Silencieux, il attendait les ordres de ces hommes. Sans grande surprise, il le menaça de lui tirer dessus si il ne me leur léguait pas immédiatement. Ils ne savaient donc pas où je me trouvais. Je cherchai Mikasa du regard. D'un simple hochement de tête, nous nous comprenions mutuellement. Discrètement, nous nous approchions d'eux. Je n'avais qu'à contourner le mur. Nous nous glissions discrètement derrière eux avant de désarmer la plus part d'entre eux. Livaï en profita pour nous rejoindre. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous au sol. Remarquant soudainement que quelque chose était en mouvement, je me retournai vers la charrette. Elle était entrain de partir avec le vieux dessus. Je comptais me lever pour les poursuivre mais Livaï me barra la route.

 **-Laisse tomber** , me dit-il. **On a des choses plus importantes à régler.**

Je tournai ma tête vers Jean et Sasha. Ils serraient les dents sous la douleur de leur blessure. Après plusieurs vérifications et soins, aucun des deux n'étaient finalement en danger de mort. Je soupirai de soulagement. Nous avions échoués à nous faire un nouvel allié aujourd'hui. Notre position n'avait toujours pas changé. Nous étions malheureusement toujours les perdants.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je montai sur le mur pour me rafraîchir les idées. Il faisait pratiquement nuit. Assise sur le bord, je laissai mes jambes se balancer dans le vide. Nous allions prochainement devoir faire face à une situation encore plus dangereuse que ce matin. Nous devons d'avantage se serrer les coudes pour réussir. Les hommes de ce matin n'avaient été que des hommes sans expérience. Dorénavant nous aurons affaire à des soldats de la police militaire. Je soupirai. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée ? Tout ça commençait lentement à me fatiguer.

 **-Tu comptes te suicider ?** me demanda soudainement quelqu'un.

Voix grave mais douce à la fois, ça ne pouvait qu'être l'homme de qui j'étais désespérément tombée amoureuse. Je lui murmurai évasivement que peut être j'opterai pour cette idée. Il s'assit à côté de moi tout en soupirant. Sa main n'était posée qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'un immense gouffre nous séparait. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, nous n'avions jamais réellement reparlé de notre relation. Je commençais même à me demander pourquoi il m'avait embrassé. Depuis ce jour, jamais il n'avait fais un autre pas vers moi. Si je lui posais la question maintenant il essayerait par n'importe quel moyen d'éviter le sujet. Décidée à ne plus me retenir, je posai ma main sur la sienne. J'observai mes doigts s'entrelacer entre les siens. Cette simple sensation me redonnait de l'espoir pour tout à l'heure.

 **-Vous ne voulez pas qu'on s'enfuie quelque part tous les deux ?** lui demandais-je rêveuse en regardant l'horizon.

Je le pensais vraiment, c'était mon plus grand rêve. Réalisant quelques secondes plus tard que je l'avais dit à voix haute, je grimaçai. Inondée par la gêne, j'essayai de me justifier du mieux que je pouvais. Contre toute attente, il rigola.

 **-Une fois que tout ça sera terminé je te suivrai n'importe où** , me répondit-il en serrant ma main.

Les joues maintenant roses, j'en profitai pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Nul doute que j'en pinçais réellement pour lui. N'importe qui pourrait le voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il avait toujours les mots pour faire accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était qu'il ne le fasse pas pour rien. Qui savait dans quel état on pourrait me retrouver si par malheur il m'avouait finalement que nous deux était impossible. Je n'osais même pas imaginer. Je caressai délicatement sa main avec mon pouce. Je ne voulais pour aucune raison au monde me séparait de lui.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller,** lui chuchotais-je. **Je veux rester avec vous toute la nuit..**

Ce que j'étais entrain de dire portait peut être à confusion mais je n'exprimais que le fond de ma pensée. Les soirs que j'avais passé dans sa chambre me manquaient énormément. Je n'oublierai jamais la nuit où j'avais dormi avec lui. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revivre ça.

 **-Moi aussi** , murmura t-il d'une voix incroyablement douce.

Je relevai la tête vers lui. Mon visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, nous nous regardions mutuellement dans les yeux. Il balança son regard sur mes lèvres. Il voulait m'embrasser. Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi. Je fermai les yeux, impatiente de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres.

 **-Hm.. Excusez-moi..**

Livaï se recula immédiatement. Grimaçante, je pivotai ma tête vers la personne qui venait de nous interrompre. Les cheveux attachés, brune avec des yeux de la même couleur. Ce n'était autre que Sasha.

 **-On m'a dit de vous dire.. Enfin non, on m'a forcé à venir jusqu'ici pour vous dire qu'il était l'heure de partir** , nous informa t-elle en pointant du doigt un groupe qui se cachait un peu plus loin.

La main de Livaï quitta la mienne. Tandis qu'il se relevait, je lançai un regard effrayant à Sasha. Passant mon doigt sous ma gorge, je lui montrai que j'allais très prochainement la tuer. Elle leva aussitôt ses mains devant elle en serrant les dents. Non, je ne la pardonnerai pas.

 **-Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te donner mon pain** , râlais-je en passant à côté d'elle.

 **-Non s'il te plait Hana tout mais sauf ça** , s'apitoya t-elle en pleurnichant à genoux.

À présent assis autour d'une table, nous étions abrités dans une toute nouvelle maison pour éviter que l'on nous retrouve facilement. C'était plutôt silencieux. Eren et Historia nous avaient finalement rejoins après avoir été mis au courant de la situation. Mise à part me lancer quelques sourires, Eren n'était pas très bavard. Sasha prit soudainement la parole. Elle nous demanda ce qui adviendrait de nous si nous échouions.

 **-Nous serons tous pendus en place publique** , répondit Jean sans mâcher ses mots.

Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à me poser des questions. Armin ouvrit à son tour la bouche. Il nous expliqua que nous pourrions provoquer un accident et rejeter la faute sur la monarchie ou la police militaire pour rallier les gens à notre cause. Ainsi, le peuple n'y verrait que du feu et identifierait les bataillons d'exploration comme leurs sauveurs. À la fin de son discours, nous le regardions tous choqués. Il venait tout bêtement de nous pondre un excellent plan.

 **-Je plaisante** , essaya t-il de se rattraper.

Sasha posa lourdement sa tête contre la table tandis que Jean grogna de sa blessure. Nous étions encore bien loin de crier victoire. Comme pour changer de conversation, Armin décida de s'attaquer à un sujet plus croustillant à son goût. Ma relation avec Livaï.

 **-De quoi vous avez parlé la dernière fois ?** me demanda Connie. **Tu sais avant que tu ne salisses ses beaux vêtements..**

 **-Ouais c'est vrai ça** , enchérit Jean en souriant. **Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez tous les deux ? Vous êtes enfin ensemble ?**

 **-Surtout qu'en entrant dans la cuisine tu as parlé de sentiments** , souligna Historia. **Toi il est plus que clair que tu l'aimes, mais lui ?**

Je trouvais qu'ils s'intéressaient un peu trop à moi. Je restai cependant silencieuse. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas leur répondre mais que je n'avais tout simplement pas les réponses qu'ils attendaient. Nous ne cachions rien et nous n'étions pas ensemble, seulement deux êtres humains qui n'arrivaient pas à correctement croiser leurs chemin. Par moment, il était plus que clair qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Mais lorsque j'essayais de le rejoindre sur cette route, il changeait immédiatement de direction.

 **-Oh** , se moqua Jean. **On dirait que quelqu'un s'est prit un râteau !**

 **-Tu peux parler !** rétorquais-je vexée. **Mikasa ne te regarde pas plus de deux secondes dans la journée !**

Piqué au vif, il se redressa en grimaçant. Nous nous chamaillions de la sorte pendant plusieurs minutes, envoyant des répliques plus cinglantes les unes que les autres. Au moins, j'avais réussi à éviter un sujet qui fâche. Soudain, la porte claqua violemment. Tenant un bout de papier froissé dans ses mains, Hanji et Livaï nous rejoignirent. Sous nos yeux ébahis, elle déposa cet étrange message sur la table.

 **-Qu'est ce que c'est ?** demanda Eren en arquant un sourcil.

 **-Un miracle** , répondit Hanji excitée.

Elle se lança dans un monologue interminable pendant lequel elle s'extasia de sa trouvaille avec ce papier. Livaï lui pria sèchement d'en venir au fait. Reprenant un air sérieux, elle nous expliqua que ce matin elle avait enfin eu l'occasion d'enquêter sur la mort de son ami Nick. Avec l'aide de ses soldats, elle avait réussit à s'introduire pour récupérer son cadavre. Longuement observé, elle avait finalement compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien soutirer de son corps.

 **-Et donc ?** demanda Jean ennuyé. **Tout ça pour ça ?**

 **-Vu que je ne trouvais rien à la surface de son corps.. j'ai décidé de vérifier à l'intérieur.**

Nous grimacions simultanément. Sasha faillit vomir dans l'évier. Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer nos réactions, elle nous continua soigneusement à nous décrire la façon dont elle avait dépecé son ami. J'essayai de penser dans ma tête à tout sauf à cette scène. Elle nous indiqua finalement que ce papier avait été retrouvé dans son ventre. Sachant d'avance qu'il allait certainement mourir, il avait décidé d'ultimement aider le bataillon d'exploration.

 **-Famille Reiss = famille royale ?** lit Armin à haute voix.

Nous nous retournions tous vers la principale concernée. Perplexe face à cette révélation, nous attendions qu'Hanji éclaircisse d'avantage notre lanterne. D'après elle, la famille royale Fritz n'était qu'une imposture. Si tout ça était réellement vrai alors de lourdes responsabilités venaient sans prévenir d'écraser les épaules d'Historia. Toutefois, Livaï lui demanda son avis.

 **-Ah.. Non.. Je ne peux pas le faire..** , trembla t-elle.

Comment ça non ? J'avais envie de la secouer et de lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'elle mais de toute une civilisation. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Même si elle était effrayée, elle ne devait pas penser de cette façon. Grâce à elle, nous étions enfin capable de changer les choses. Hanji lui pria à son tour de nous aider. Perdue, elle balbutia quelques mots. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre d'elle.

 **-Et si ça ne marche pas ?** nous demanda t-elle tristement.

 **-Ça marchera** , lui répondit du tac au tac Livaï.

Sans voix, elle regarda un peu partout autour d'elle. Nerveuse, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait réfléchir avant de lui donner sa réponse. Son comportement m'agaçait. Réfléchir à quoi ? Je trouvais qu'elle ne se posait pas les bonnes questions. Si j'étais à sa place, c'est avec la main sur le cœur que j'aurai tout de suite accepté. Mais il fallait croire que nous étions complètement différentes. Étrangement souriant, Livaï lui répondit qu'elle avait évidemment tout son temps pour réfléchir. J'arquais un sourcil, quelle mouche venait de le piquer ?

 **-Tu crois que lorsqu'on te posera un flingue sur la tête tu pourrais demander à réfléchir ?** lui demanda t-il sèchement. **Je doute que nous soyons les seuls à savoir qui tu es réellement.**

Elle baissa les yeux. Les mots de Livaï étaient véridiques. Elle serra soudainement son poing tout en fronçant les sourcils. Après un long silence, les mots tant attendus sortirent comme par magie de sa bouche.

 **-C'est bon je vais le faire** , nous déclara t-elle déterminée. **Je deviendrai Reine.**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec d'énormes courbatures. Étant couchée sur le sol avec de simples couvertures, j'avais incroyablement mal dormi. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Sasha. Bave coulante jusqu'au menton, elle ronflait. Je soupirai en me tournant de l'autre côté. Ce n'était pas ce visage que je voulais voir en me réveillant.

Bien décidée à ne plus subir les ronflements interminables de Sasha, je me levai pour rejoindre le premier étage. Il était tôt, le soleil était encore couché. En descendant les escaliers, une table s'écrasa subitement contre le mur. Avançant lentement, j'essayai de voir qui avait bien pu balancer ce meuble à travers la pièce. J'étais surprise, c'était Hanji. Lunettes à la main, elle se massait le front.

 **-Vous allez bien ?** lui demandais-je inquiète.

 **-Il y avait un cafard** , me répondit-elle tout simplement.

Il était évident qu'elle mentait. Dès que quelque chose la tracassait, elle enlevait ses lunettes. Peut être que tout ça avait un rapport avec Historia. Comment la motiver ? Qui était réellement sa famille ? Et surtout comment soudainement pourrait-elle monter au pouvoir ? J'étais entrain de réfléchir à un problème beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi. Hanji avait tellement été présente pour m'encourager que je voulais faire de même.

 **-Ce n'est pas dans votre genre d'abandonner** , rigolais-je en lui prenant ses lunettes des mains. **Il y a un tas de nouvelles informations qui se balade sous votre nez. Tout ce que vous avez à faire** , **c'est d'ouvrir les yeux.**

Lui remettant ses lunettes, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Elle renifla avant de se mordre la lèvre. Les yeux humides, elle se jeta sur moi pour m'enlacer. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction mais j'étais contente d'avoir pu la rebooster un petit peu. Elle arrêta soudainement de bouger. Me serrant fortement l'épaule, elle me chuchota quelques mots.

 **-En parlant de nouvelles informations.. Livaï et toi vous l'avez fait ?**

Ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait, je cogitai un instant dans ma tête. Elle voulait certainement me demander si nous avions tous les deux déjà trouver un plan ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Sans me douter de quoi que ce soit, je lui répondis positivement. Nous l'avions déjà fait il y a quelques jours. Elle se recula, bave au menton. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien l'exciter dans ce que je venais de dire ?

 **-Qu'est ce qu'on a fait il y a quelques jours ?** demanda Livaï en descendant les escaliers.

 **-Bah alors Livaï** , rigola t-elle en lui tapant dans le dos, **t'es un petit rapide !**

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander d'avantage qu'elle s'éclipsa à la vitesse de la lumière. Il soupira avant de m'interroger à mon tour. Je lui répétai la question qu'elle m'avait posé ainsi que ma réponse. Il m'insulta aussitôt d'idiote avant de partir à son tour. Mon visage se décomposa. Décidément, je ne comprenais vraiment rien.

Une fois tout le monde levé, notre petite journée débuta. Hanji ayant quelque chose de très important à dire au major, elle était partie le rejoindre. Nous passions quant à nous le plus clair de notre après-midi à parler de notre future mission ainsi que d'Historia. Notre conversation n'aboutissait pas vraiment à quelque chose puisque nous n'avions aucun moyen pour l'instant de faire d'Historia notre nouvelle Reine. Je posai ma joue contre mon poing. Je pensais qu'Armin allait parler de son plan de génie mais en fait non. Peut être qu'il avait peur de quelque chose. Je repensai soudainement à Eren. Il n'était pas revenu depuis sa pause de tout à l'heure. Bien décidée à prendre moi aussi un peu l'air, j'indiquai à mes camarades que je partais faire un tour.

À présent dehors, je regrettai rapidement de ne pas avoir pris de veste. Il faisait froid. Tout en frottant mes bras avec mes mains, je m'éloignai légèrement de notre chalet. Je tapai dans des cailloux, suivant un chemin quelconque. Je m'arrêtai lorsque mon pied s'écrasa sur une trace de pas. Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de voir jusqu'où ses pas se dirigeaient. Il y avait beaucoup trop de brouillard pour observer quoi que ce soit. Tout de même hésitante, je continuai mon chemin. Je me redressai brusquement, des cris étouffés parvinrent à mes oreilles. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, je pouvais maintenant voir une charrette abandonnée. Je pris soin de vérifier les alentours avant d'avancer vers celle-ci. Mon pouls s'accéléra subitement, le corps de Eren était complétement ligoté. Je me précipitai vers lui sans réfléchir. J'essayai de le détacher mais ses yeux me suppliaient de déguerpir au plus vite. Soudain, son regard se déplaça derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que quelqu'un me plaqua une serviette sur la bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillai un peu plus tard avec un mal de crâne insoutenable. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. J'étais attachée par les bras et les jambes à une chaise. Eren, devant moi réveillé, était dans la même situation que moi. Où est ce que nous étions ? Un tissu entre les dents m'empêchait de me mordre, ma langue était toute pâteuse. Soudain, un homme plutôt gros entra dans la pièce.

 **-On va bientôt venir vous chercher** , nous expliqua t-il.

Eren et moi le dévisagions. Qui étaient ces gens et qui allaient venir nous chercher ? J'essayai de marmonner quelque chose mais je n'y arrivais de toute évidence pas. Même bouger de quelques millimètres m'était carrément impossible. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que d'attendre, attendre de voir ce que le destin nous avait une nouvelle fois réservé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nos kidnappeurs s'agitèrent. De nouvelles personnes avaient fais leurs arrivée. D'un instant à l'autre, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'un chapeau entra dans la pièce. Il félicita aussitôt ses hommes avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Eren et du mien. Quelque chose chez lui m'effrayait, je ne savais pas quoi.

 **-Il manque la blonde** , indiqua t-il sèchement remarquer.

 **-Je suis désolé** , paniqua immédiatement l'homme à ses côtés. **Nous ne l'avions aperçu même pas une seule fois.**

Il était clairement entrain de dire qu'il nous espionnait depuis un long moment déjà. Mais comment avaient-ils pu nous trouver ? Et surtout pourquoi nous ne les avions pas remarqué ? Toutes ses questions amplifiaient mon mal de crâne. Je regardai le sol sous mes pieds, perdue. Est ce que les autres allaient bien ? Est ce qu'ils s'étaient au moins aperçus de notre disparition.

 **-Heureusement que je vous ai aidé à les pister** , grogna un autre homme en rentrant.

Pour une homme, je trouvais qu'il avait plus la voix d'un garçon. Étant de dos à l'ouverture, je ne voyais pas encore son visage. Je tournai brusquement la tête lorsqu'il m'interpella. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son visage, je l'avais déjà vu. Avant que je ne me fasse entraîner par ces trois hommes dans cette ruelle. Tandis que je cherchais Marco j'avais bousculé quelqu'un. Ce garçon, c'était lui.

 **-Tu te souviens de moi ?** me demanda t-il en souriant. **Sœurette.**


	29. Pêchés

**Alors oui, dans le chapitre précèdent je me suis LEGEREMENT emportée. Veuillez accepter mes excuses, je me serai aussi sentis agressé à votre place.. Bon alors aujourd'hui un chapitre de presque 6k de mots ! En espèrent que ça vous plaise, on se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

 **-Je me disais bien que c'était toi !** me dit-il en touchant mes cheveux.

Je restai sous le choc. Ce petit garçon que j'avais connu était maintenant devenu un homme. Quel âge ça lui faisait d'ailleurs, 20 ans ? Malgré cette révélation, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce garçon était Samuel. Non, ce n'était pas mon frère. Je refusais d'accepter cette vérité. Il était face à sa sœur qui était ligotée et pourtant il était clairement entrain de s'amuser de la situation. Je n'étais pas encore sûre de qui étaient réellement nos malfaiteurs mais si c'était bel et bien la police militaire, alors qu'est ce que mon frère foutait avec eux ? Tout à l'heure, il avait facilement avoué que grâce à lui ils avaient eu moins de difficulté à nous trouver. Oubliant ce que j'avais dans la bouche, j'essayai de parler. Sans grand succès, je ne pouvais donc que me contenter de le dévisager.

 **-Gamin tiens toi tranquille** , le prévint l'autre homme. **Les gars, venez avec moi deux minutes.**

Mon frère en profita pour prendre une chaise et la mettre en face de moi. Il me scruta de haut en bas pendant plusieurs secondes. Je sentais du dégout dans son regard. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il se dressait contre moi. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il me déteste à ce point dès notre enfance ? J'avais tant de questions à lui poser et pourtant il me regardait comme une vulgaire étrangère.

 **-Quand je pense qu'avec maman on fêtait ta mort à la maison, elle va être déçue.**

Je ressentis comme une légère douleur dans la poitrine. Il venait de me sortir ça le plus naturellement possible en posant son menton sur sa main. Même si ces personnes n'étaient rien pour moi, ça faisait toujours quelque chose d'entendre ces paroles sortir tout droit de la bouche de sa propre famille. Fêter ma mort ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en réjouir. La source de leur haine restait encore un mystère pour moi. Il se retourna lentement lorsqu'il réalisa que Eren était entrain de marmonner quelque chose. L'entendre dire de telles choses devait sûrement le mettre en rogne.

 **-Oh..** , s'étonna t-il en se dirigeant vers le brun. **C'est ton petit ami ?**

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre non de la tête. À présent derrière lui, il sortit un couteau de sa poche. Arborant un sourire sadique, il le balada autour de son cou. Il n'oserait pas. Si Eren avait été ramener ici ce n'était pas pour qu'il se fasse simplement égorger. Je commençai à douter lorsque le brun cria légèrement de douleur. J'essayai de gigoter mais le simple fait que ma chaise bougeait à peine le faisait ricaner. Il stoppa son petit manège lorsque l'homme de tout à l'heure entra à nouveau. Il lui chuchota quelques mots avant que mon frère ne reprenne son sérieux. D'un coup sec, il tordit la nuque d'Eren. À la fois horrifiée et inquiète, je le voyais maintenant se rapprocher de moi. Il n'avait cas profité de mon incapacité à me défendre, je savais maintenant à qui j'avais à faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sombrai dans un lourd sommeil.

Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau la lumière, mes paupières se plissèrent automatique. J'aurai pu devenir sourde avec tout le bruit qui m'entourait. Attachée à un poteau, j'étais immédiatement soulagée de voir Eren à mes côtés complètement éveillé. Seulement son regard était dur, remplis de haine. Autour nous se trouvaient des sortes de bancs avec un tas de personnes qui nous fixait comme si nous étions de vulgaires animaux. Bizarrement, un côté était plus bondé que l'autre. Fermement verrouillées, j'avais beau essayé de briser les chaines qui me retenaient rien ne bougea. Je repensai alors à mon frère. Curieuse, je le cherchai à travers la salle. Je remarquai que certains d'entre eux avaient la veste de la police militaire tandis que d'autres portaient de simples vêtements. Après quelques minutes d'enquête, je finis par trouver Samuel un peu plus en hauteur. Impassible, il me fixait intensément. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

 **-Hm hm** , dit tout à coup un homme à la balustrade. **Vous êtes enfin réveillés.**

Son portrait me disait vaguement quelque chose mais je ne savais qui c'était. Il demanda alors à la foule de se calmer avant de se présenter. Rod Reiss. Cet homme ne pouvait être autre que le père d'Historia. Il se lança ensuite dans un monologue que je n'écoutai pas. Trop occupée à observer ce qui m'entourait, j'essayai de trouver un moyen ou une occasion de nous sortir de là. Même si je doutais que nous allions rester là très longtemps, je réfléchis mentalement à un plan. S'il n'y avait pas cette chose qui bloquait ma mâchoire, je me serai transformée depuis longtemps. L'homme regagna mon attention lorsqu'il nous expliqua que quelqu'un allait venir témoigner. Sous nos yeux ébahis, une petite blonde entra dans la pièce. Sous le choc, je la regardai se déplacer jusqu'à son père. Une soudaine colère me submergea. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait ici ? Nous lançant quelques regards indiscrets, elle ne perdait pas vraiment son temps. Elle se plaça alors un peu plus loin devant nous, accoudée à une barre. On se serait cru dans un vrai procès.

 **-Nous allons vous poser des questions par lesquelles vous répondrez en hochant la tête** , nous éclaircit-il.

S'il voulait nous faire passer un interrogatoire, je ne voyais même pas pourquoi il perdait son temps à rassembler des gens. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, nous attendions sa première question. Bien évidemment, elle portait sur le bataillon d'exploration. Est ce qu'il comptait cesser leur rébellion ? Est ce qu'un jour ou l'autre il accepterait d'arrêter toutes activités en dehors du mur en sacrifiant des centaines de soldats ? Nous répondions négativement à ces questions. Ce qui me faisait bouillonner dans tout ça c'était que je ne comprenais pas le but de la présence d'Historia. Surtout qu'elle n'était même pas attachée. Elle aurait bien pu trouver une solution avant de venir ici ou de voler une arme. Devais-je me mettre dans la tête qu'elle était du côté ennemi maintenant ?

 **-On ne devrait même pas demander leur avis** , cria un homme dans la foule visiblement énervé. **Qu'on les tue !**

 **-Il a raison !** enchérit un autre. **Nous n'avons pas besoin d'espèce de leur genre, ce sont des traîtres !**

 **-Mais avec leur pouvoir de titan nous pourrons nous retourner contre le bataillon** , dit soudainement une femme de l'autre côté.

 **-Nous gagnerons à coup sûr** , intervint son voisin.

Je venais de comprendre. Ces gens étaient réunis pour décider de notre sort. Du côté droit, les gens qui voulaient nous éradiquer complètement. À gauche, ceux qui voulaient nous utiliser. Que ce soit l'un des deux, je refusais d'accepter ça. Mais quelque chose me disait que leur avis n'allait pas vraiment changer celui de ce Rod Reiss. Il nous regardait de haut et je n'aimais pas du tout ça. La blonde, toujours silencieuse, ne faisait que balancer son regard de chaque côté. Son cœur devait certainement être entrain de faire de même. Je ne savais pas ce que son père lui avait raconté mais elle ne devait surtout pas le croire. Enfin, celui-ci demanda l'avis de mon frangin. Bizarrement, c'était le seul qui comptait pour moi. Nonchalant, il lui répondit que tout ça lui importait peu et que par conséquent, il n'avait pas d'avis. J'étais tout de même un peu déçue. Je me consolai en me disant que c'était toujours moins pire que de l'entendre dire qu'il voulait encore une fois me voir morte.

 **-Eren** , l'interpella Rod une dernière fois. **Serais-tu prêt à nous prêter ton pouvoir pour contrôler les titans ?**

Je suppose qu'il attendait qu'Eren hoche la tête. Soudain, je réalisai le sens de sa phrase. Perplexe, je me la répétai mentalement plusieurs fois. N'était-il pas au courant ? Eren me regarda nerveusement du côté. Nous ne pouvions pas parler de toute façon, autant écouter ce qu'il avait à nous dire jusqu'à la fin. Eren hocha la tête positivement. Par la suite, il nous dévoila que Eren était sa priorité. En d'autres termes, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de moi et que mon sort ne reposait plus entre ses mains. Rod était entrain de plonger dans un mensonge sans se rendre compte qu'il se trompait totalement de personne. Je ne savais pas par contre si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour nous. S'il tentait quelque chose avec Eren sous prétexte qu'il avait le pouvoir de contrôler les titans, alors son expérience échouerait. Nous possédions enfin quelques cartes en mains. Soudain, Historia leva le bras.

 **-Vous avez tord père** , le contredit-elle monotone. **C'est Hana qui possède ce pouvoir.**

Mon espoir de tout à l'heure était entrain de s'envoler. Je la dévisageai sévèrement. Soutenant mon regard, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Se mettre tout à coup du côté de l'ennemi, avait-elle oublié ce que lui avait fais son père ? En parlant de lui, il semblait encore plus choqué que n'importe qui dans cette salle. Sa fille continua de lui donner des explications jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fut totalement convaincu. Je n'y croyais pas, elle venait de tout lui déballer. Affichant un air sévère sur le visage, Rod Reiss ordonna à ses hommes de nous enfermer immédiatement.

Amenés de force dans une cellule, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans les cachots du bataillon. Ils nous jetèrent violemment dans l'une d'elle avant de nous attacher toujours à ce même poteau. Seulement cette fois-ci, nous nous retrouvions dos à dos. Après ça, la pièce devint aussitôt silencieuse qu'à notre arrivée. Chacun perdu dans nos pensées, nous étions certainement entrain de chercher de notre côté un moyen de sortir de là. Je scrutai autour de nous. Aucune échappatoire, aucun outil qui pourrait nous aider. Seulement une petite fenêtre tout en haut du mur. Je craignais de devoir trouver une autre solution. De toute évidence, nous ne pouvions pas communiquer. Il fallait d'abord que nous trouvions un moyen d'enlever ce tissu de notre bouche. Il était certain que je ne pouvais pas m'en défaire moi-même. Peut être que Eren ?Prise d'une illumination, je tordis mon cou en arrière. J'arrivais parfaitement à voir Eren dans cette position. J'essayai de marmonner quelques mots mais rien de très compréhensible sortit de ma bouche. Arquant un sourcil, Eren se demandait probablement ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre. Haussant mon épaule la plus proche de lui, je la levai pour qu'il fasse le rapprochement avec mon tissu. Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement. Rapprochant sa bouche vers ma joue, ses dents frôlèrent ma peau avant d'atteindre mon tissu. Il essaya plusieurs fois de le tirer en arrière sans grand succès. Au bout de plusieurs essais, je me retrouvai enfin la bouche libre. Automatiquement, j'essayai de claquer mes dents. Une substance visqueuse entourait toute ma dentition. Je grognai, ils avaient tout prévu. Je devais cependant m'estimer heureuse d'enfin pouvoir parler. Quelques instants plus tard, Eren se retrouva dans la même situation que moi.

 **-Est ce que tu penses qu'on peut décrocher ce poteau ?** me demanda t-il directement.

 **-C'est une bonne idée** , lui indiquais-je, **mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.**

Mieux vaut essayer que de ne rien tenter. Nous nous embarquions alors dans un combat contre l'impossible. Malgré nos efforts surhumains, le poteau ne bougea pas d'un poil. Eren tapa du pied. Je pensais peut être qu'au contraire être à deux nous handicapait. Il y avait d'autres cellules autour de nous. Après maintes réflexions, j'optai de partager mes idées avec Eren. Il m'écouta attentivement sans broncher. Un instant plus tard, nous passions à l'action.

 **-Vite !** cria aussi fort que pouvait Eren. **Dépêche-toi, ils vont venir !**

 **-C'est bon !** lui répondis-je sur le même ton. **J'y suis presque !**

Tandis que nous faisions semblant de nous échapper, nous tapions simultanément nos chaînes et nos menottes sur le sol. Je pensais que les attirer ici en leur faisant croire que nous étions entrain de nous évader pouvait les inciter à vouloir nous séparer. Comme espéré, quelqu'un descendit les marches. J'étais cependant déçue d'apercevoir mon frère. Nonchalant, il marchait comme si avancer était un calvaire. Ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Samuel était loin d'être stupide.

 **-Oh les gars qu'est ce que vous êtes entrain de foutre ?** nous demanda t-il ennuyé.

Son regard s'attarda sur nos bouches. Il venait de remarquer que nous n'avions plus rien. Arborant un sourire étrange, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avança vers nous avant de se poser devant notre cellule.

 **-On dirait que les ruses c'est de famille** , soupira t-il. **Et comme je suis ton frère, je sais très bien que tu essayes juste d'attirer l'attention.**

Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils. Deviner tout de suite ce que je manigançais, il était vraiment perspicace. Une seconde personne arriva par les escaliers. C'était le père d'Historia. À peine à notre hauteur, il demanda à mon frère de nous séparer pour plus tard. Les choses allaient être encore plus faciles que prévu. Samuel n'eut pas le temps de broncher puisque Rod était déjà remonté. Blasé, il ouvrit la porte de la cellule avant de détacher mes menottes.

 **-De toute façon avec ta tête de voyou tu ne mérites pas ma sœur** , attaqua t-il Eren, **même pour le peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre**.

Après cette étrange scène, il m'amena dans la cellule d'en face. Il me tenait à peine et pourtant je pouvais sentir qu'il gardait une énorme force dans son bras. N'ayant pas d'autre poteau dans celle-ci, il se contenta de me laisser ainsi avec les poignets attachés. Même ainsi, je ne voyais aucune échappatoire possible. Il referma la porte derrière lui en prenant bien soin de récupérer les clés. Moi qui pensait qu'il aurait pu être assez bête pour les oublier. Avant de partir, il se retourna vers moi.

 **-Tu n'as montré aucune résistance, j'en déduis donc que tu voulais te faire déplacer. Mais fait attention** , me prévint-il en faisant sauter ses sourcils, **il y a un tueur dans le coin.**

Je le regardai s'éloigner souriant. Décidément, mon frère n'était pas une personne qu'on pouvait facilement amadouer. Je m'estimais tout de même heureuse qu'il n'avait pas refusé les ordres de Rod. Ayant les poignets emprisonnés derrière le dos, je ne perdis pas de temps pour faire passer mes jambes entre eux. Je décidai ensuite tout de même de vérifier la ténacité des barreaux. Ils étaient intacts et ne bouger pas d'un poil. C'était limite mais j'arrivais tout de même à passer mes bras à travers. N'ayant pas d'autres choix que d'attendre, je m'assis au fond de ma cellule en espérant que quelqu'un finisse par pointer le bout de son nez.

Peut être que deux ou trois heures se déroulèrent avant qu'une nouvelle occasion ne se présente. Un homme tenant un plateau était entrain de venir. Je regardai une dernière fois Eren pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas abandonné mon plan. Faisant mine de m'ennuyer, je patientai que le nouvel arrivant s'approche d'avantage. À première vue, il n'avait pas l'air plus intelligent qu'un autre. Lorsqu'il glissa finalement notre repas sous les barreaux, Eren commença à jouer la comédie.

 **-Et comment je suis sensé manger ?** râla t-il.

Ne faisant pas trop attention à sa remarque, il détacha un seul des bras d'Eren. Il était entrain de nous faciliter la tâche. Lorsque l'homme sortit de sa cellule, nous nous échangions un bref regard. Eren reprit aussitôt ses plaintes.

 **-Il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes** , insista t-il.

 **-Tu n'as cas te pisser dessus** , lui répondit l'homme sans pitié.

Eren se releva brusquement. Frôlant à peine les barreaux de sa cellule, l'homme recula par réflexe. J'en profitai pour me lever puis de l'attraper. Instantanément, je lui brisai la nuque. J'usai de toutes mes forces pour le trainer jusqu'à moi. Je cherchai rapidement ses clés. Comme tout bon gardien, il les gardait attachées à son pantalon. Une fois en possession, je me dépêchai d'ouvrir ma porte puis celle d'Eren. Par chance, les clés de nos menottes étaient aussi sur ce trousseau. Lui faisant plusieurs signes de mains, je l'incitai à rapidement se bouger vers la petite fenêtre. Il me proposa d'y aller en première. Je refusai catégoriquement car je trouvais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Si je montais avant lui j'aurai du mal à le soulever. D'un final accord commun, Eren posa son pied sur mes mains avant de se hisser à travers la fenêtre. Tandis qu'il était toujours entrain de s'y faufiler, j'entendis des pas venir dans notre direction.

 **-Hé !** s'alarma immédiatement la personne.

Eren me tendit son bras pour m'attraper. Je me servis du mur comme appui pour me faciliter la tâche. Un énorme poids s'écrasa sur mes jambes. Le type, il était entrain de me tirer vers le bas. Eren essaya tant bien que mal de me soulever mais je voyais très bien que tout ça ne rimait à rien. Si ça continuait ainsi, nous allions tous les deux nous faire capturer à nouveau. Je lançai un dernier regard avant de lâcher Eren. Je lui criai aussitôt de partir et d'aller chercher du secours. Peu de temps après, d'autres personnes arrivèrent pour me maîtriser. Malgré mes performances en matières de combats, je ne pouvais rien faire face à la force de tous ces hommes.

 **-Ça suffit !** hurla Rod en voyant la scène. **Il est grand temps que je te fasse ouvrir les yeux.**

Face à une magnifique maison, Rod m'avait traîné jusqu'ici avec la chaine qui reliée celle de mes poignets. Deux grands hommes baraqués me gardaient à l'œil. J'observai de loin ce lieu qui me disait quelque chose mais que pourtant je n'avais jamais vu. Un instant plus tard, il tira sur la chaîne pour que j'avance. Celle qui attachait mes chevilles me donnait à peine l'espace nécessaire pour marcher. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un animal.

 **-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu reconnaisses cet endroit** , m'indiqua t-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? J'aurai aimé lui demander mais à nouveau ma bouche était scellée. Je montai silencieuse les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il l'ouvra enfin, j'eus vraiment l'impression d'avoir déjà toquer à cette porte. Je m'enfonçai dans ce couloir lugubre qui ne me présageait rien de bon. Un miroir était accroché. Je me sentis vraiment mal quand j'aperçus mon visage dans la glace.

 **-Un soir, un homme vint nous déranger ma famille et moi en toquant à notre porte.**

Cette maison était donc la sienne. Il continua son récit tout en m'amenant où bon lui semblait. Il me raconta que ce jour-là il pleuvait à torrent. Trempé jusqu'aux os, mon père leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir. La famille Reiss étant de braves gens, ils acceptèrent de le laisser entrer. Tandis que nous passions dans le salon, c'était comme si mon cerveau imaginer pour moi. Je voyais mon père rigoler et se régaler en mangeant près d'un feu.

 **-Lorsque nous lui demandions son nom, il prétendit s'appeler Grisha Jeager.**

Mon cœur tambourina contre ma poitrine. J'espérais qu'il m'explique enfin pourquoi il avait voulu cacher son identité en prenant celle du père d'Eren. Au lieu de ça, il m'amena dans une autre pièce. Je supposais alors que tout ça restait un mystère pour moi tout comme pour lui. Dans la cuisine, j'eus la vision de mon père entrain de discuter avec une femme. Plutôt proches, ils semblaient se partager quelques confidences à une heure, qu'indiquait l'horloge au dessus d'eux, plus que tardive. J'effleurai un meuble puis un tiroir. J'eus immédiatement le flash d'en sortir un couteau. Je sursautai légèrement, personne ne manqua cette réaction de ma part. Mine triste, Rod m'incita à le suivre à l'étage. Plus j'entendais le grincement des marches sous mes pieds et plus je commençais à avoir des frissons. J'entrai dans une première chambre. Lit complètement défait et affaires déchirées, je sentais que quelque chose d'effroyable était arrivée dans cette pièce. Il y avait quelques trous dans le matelas. Hésitante, je glissai mes doigts sur eux. Comme transportée à une autre époque, je me voyais poignarder violemment à plusieurs reprises un jeune garçon. Horrifiée, je tombai en arrière. Le fait d'avoir pu vivre cette scène à la première personne faisait trembler mon corps tout entier.

 **-Je perdis mes cinq enfants cette nuit là. Ma femme ne** **m'avait pas** **rejoins au lit, je m'étais endormi sans elle. Je suppose qu'il l'avait tué même avant ça.**

En état de choc, je me relevai maladroitement. La visite des autres chambres se transforma en cauchemar. Poignarder, étrangler ou battu à mort, tous avait succombé sous d'atroces souffrances. Je secouai vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Non, il m'avait certainement donné quelque chose pour me faire voir n'importe quoi. Pourquoi mon père aurait massacré une famille entière sans aucune raison ? La dernière pièce que nous visitions était la salle de bains. Je voyais les éclairs de cette nuit se déchainer à travers le miroir. Mon père en larmes, il essayait de nettoyer son visage et ses vêtements tachetés de sang avec l'eau du robinet. La porte s'ouvrit tout en grinçant. Une jeune fille à la couleur de cheveux brune était entrain de le fixer. Sans plus attendre, il lui sauta dessus. Tandis que je descendais à nouveau les escaliers, j'entendais les cris étouffés que poussait cette fille tout en se faisant traîner jusqu'en bas. Ouvrant une large porte, Rod me laissa vue sur un gigantesque jardin. Arbres, fleurs et verdure, on aurait pu se croire au paradis. Cette vision se transforma rapidement à son opposé. L'orage et les arbres qui menaçaient de tomber sous la pression du vent mais aussi mon père qui jeta cette pauvre fille dans l'herbe mouillée. Il se mordit la main avant de la dévorer sans scrupule. Se retournant soudainement vers moi, Rod posa ses mains sur mes épaules. J'avais l'impression de vivre une scène familière. Non ce n'était pas une impression. Je ressentais, sentais et entendais comme si j'y étais vraiment. J'avais mal à la tête, ma vision était à moitié brouillée par une fumée blanche. Un cheval puis un soldat apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Dans ses bras, une petite fille. La personne que je contrôlais leva sa main vers nous avant d'indiquer sa poche de veste. Le soldat me déposa avant de sortir une seringue de ce vêtement. Il me l'injecta sous mes ordres. Quelques instants plus tard, un titan aux cheveux roses me sauta dessus. J'haletai effrayée en sortant de cette vision.

 **-Qu'est ce que..**

 **-Certainement la mort de ton père** , m'indiqua Rod.

Il m'expliqua qu'après la mort de sa dernière fille Frieda, il était descendu de sa chambre pour comprendre ce qui se passait. La moitié du corps de sa progéniture tenait encore entre les dents ensanglantées de mon père. Ce jour-là, mon père avait volé le pouvoir de l'axe, celui qui permettait de contrôler les titans. Je laissai une bonne partie de l'histoire du côté quand je repensai à sa mort. Je l'avais dévoré. Et cet homme, qui c'était ? Il me disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas accepter que mon père était un meurtrier.

 **-"Désolé de vous avoir importuné" étaient ces derniers mots avant de me laisser sans voix devant l'atrocité qu'il venait de commettre.**

Tétanisée, je tombai à genoux. Les deux gardes en profitèrent pour m'attraper par les bras. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il allait m'arriver, Rod m'écrasa violemment son poing dans la figure. Il recommença une deuxième, une troisième puis une dixième fois. Il me souleva par le col avant de me crier au visage qu'il comptait reprendre ce que mon père lui avait volé. Il écrasa ensuite son pied contre mon dos pour me jeter au sol. Je relevai difficilement la tête. Vision brouillée, je voyais une personne s'avançait au loin. Sourcils froncés et larmes aux yeux, elle me regardait méchamment. Historia ?

 **-Est ce que tu es prête ma chérie ?** lui demanda tendrement son père.

Sans hésité, elle hocha la tête. Elle sortit une boîte de sa poche puis en retirer une seringue. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de mes souvenirs. Elle me dévisagea tout en relevant sa manche. Elle était entrain de commettre une grave erreur. Mon père était peut être une ordure pour ce qu'il avait fais mais en aucun cas je devais payer pour ses pêchés. Il avait certainement eu un choix à faire. Un choix dont je ne connaitrai malheureusement jamais les raisons. Malgré mon mental d'acier, mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je ne pouvais ni parler, ni bouger et ni me transformer. Est ce que j'allais réellement me faire dévorer par ma propre amie ? L'aiguille frôla sa peau lorsque quelqu'un nous interrompit.

 **-Je crois que vous m'avez oublié** , cracha t-il ironiquement.

Les bras croisés et le regard dur, Samuel venait d'apparaître de nul part. Sans prévenir, il attrapa son pistolet puis le pointa en direction de Rod. Il lui explosa l'oreille. Je ne savais pas si il avait fais exprès de le manquer ou non mais si c'était le cas, il visait sacrément bien. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas le but de son intervention. Depuis le début je me demandais quelles étaient les intentions de mon frère, mais là j'étais encore plus perdue. De ce que je captais de la situation, c'était qu'à priori Rod lui aurait menti sur quelque chose. La moitié du visage à présent ensanglanté, il s'écroula au sol.

 **-C'était sensé être moi qui devait s'injecter cette foutue seringue** , s'énerva Samuel. **Vous connaissiez mes intentions, vous vous êtes servis de moi !**

Quelques vides dans ma tête venaient de se remplir. Rod lui avait promis la seringue mais lui avais finalement menti. Mon frère était-il réellement prêt à se transformer pour devenir un titan à son tour ? Les deux gardes de tout à l'heure n'osaient plus bouger d'un pouce sous ses menaces. Et moi, j'étais toujours incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

 **-Ta conne de mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui ?** lui répondit Rod sèchement.

 **-Insulte la encore une fois et c'est plus ton oreille que je vais viser !** hurla mon frère.

Historia cria aussitôt de laisser son père tranquille. Il s'adressa à elle avec pitié, lui expliquant que son vieux voulait la transformer en monstre pour me dévorer. Elle déplaça son regard vers moi avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle lui répondit simplement que c'était la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Très confiante, elle répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle était prête à effacer tous les titans du monde.

 **-Et tu penses que pourquoi s'est-il soudain dit qu'il fallait qu'il se comporte en gentil papa avec toi ? Mais oui.. Parce qu'il avait besoin de toi !** lui éclaircit Samuel l'esprit ironiquement.

Il n'avait pas tord. La voir aussi déterminée me laissait soucieuse. J'étais partagée entre le fait d'admirer son courage et de bouillir de colère. Ce n'était pas en me bouffant que sa famille aller revenir ou même que les titans disparaitront. De plus, elle était entrain de faire confiance à un homme qui l'avait pourtant souhaité morte dès sa naissance. Reprenant son souffle, Rod s'adressa à mon frère.

 **-Tes ambitions personnelles ne se réaliseront pas. Trouve une autre raison de vivre..**

Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer. Murmurant quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, Samuel se dirigea vers moi. Pointant son flingue sur les deux hommes, ils le laissèrent passer sous la panique. Tout en sortant ses clés pour déverrouiller ce qui retenait les muscles de ma bouche, il m'assura tout simplement que je pouvais me transformer et qu'il ne se mettrait pas en travers de mon chemin. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de cracher toute la salive qui était restée dans ma gorge. Son comportement me laissait perplexe. Quelques heure plus tôt, il était le garçon le plus déterminé à me tuer. Voilà maintenant qu'il me donnait une chance de m'en sortir. Même si j'étais encore consciente, j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Le regard d'Historia changea légèrement d'aspect. Son père en profita aussitôt pour lui donner la seringue. Il lui dicta de se transformer tant que j'étais encore attachée. Mon frère quant à lui décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éloigner. Déterminée, la blonde ramena la seringue près de son bras.

 **-Je vais te dévorer si tu ne fait rien avant** , me prévint-elle en voyant que je n'étais toujours pas transformée.

Si mon père n'avait pas agi de la sorte, si il n'avait pas tenté de désespérément voler un pouvoir qui ne lui appartenait pas, Historia serait en ce moment même entourée de toute sa famille. Alors je lui donnais une chance. Une chance de se rétracter avant que je n'atteigne une limite vers laquelle je ne pourrai plus reculer. Si au grand jamais elle choisissait de se transformer, alors je ferai de même. Qu'elle voie cette faveur comme un pardon de ma part. Et je voulais vraiment voir si elle allait maintenir cette décision de se dresser contre moi.

 **-Vite Historia !** l'incita son père.

Nous nous fixions longuement. J'avais l'impression d'observer son regard depuis une éternité maintenant. Tout à coup, des cris se firent entendre. Suivirent ensuite des explosions puis des coups de feux. Quelqu'un fonça droit sur la blonde. Cape verte et manœuvre tridimensionnelle, c'était un soldat du bataillon. La seringue tomba au sol tandis que Rod aida la blonde à se relever. D'autres soldats apparurent poursuivis par la police militaire. Un énorme poids s'enleva de mes épaules. À travers ces multiples arbres et sapins, mes amis étaient entrain de continuer un combat qu'ils avaient certainement entrepris depuis un moment déjà. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je croisai le regard de Livaï. Paniqué, il atterrit près de moi. Il m'adossa sur son genou tout en m'insultant d'idiote et d'écervelée. Moi aussi, j'étais contente de le retrouver.

 **-Jean, les clés !** cria t-il.

Le concerné maitrisa aussitôt Rod tandis que Eren apparut pour mettre à terre les deux gardes. J'étais rassurée de comprendre qu'il avait réussi à amener le bataillon jusqu'ici. Jean fouilla dans les poches du vieux avant de jeter le trousseau de clés à Livaï. Tandis qu'il détachait mes poignets et mes chevilles, le reste s'occupa des derniers soldats ennemis. Livaï m'aida à me relever avant de prendre la boîte noire qu'Hanji lui tendant. Le bilan de cette opération ? Aucune perte de notre côté. Et Historia ainsi que son père étaient encore en vie. Je ne cogitai plus que sur l'état d'une seule personne.

 **-On dirait que vous en avez oublié un** , grogna Livaï en se déplaçant derrière un arbre.

En laissant brièvement vaguer mon regard sur le dit survivant, je reconnus immédiatement mon frère. Rampant en arrière vainement, il se tenait fermement l'épaule. En l'espace d'un instant, Livaï leva son épée au dessus de sa tête. Il était bien décidé à en terminer avec lui. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai devant lui pour intervenir. Je lui demandai gentiment de baisser son arme. D'abord hésitant, il me dévisagea.

 **-C'est mon frère** , lui expliquais-je.

Son regard se déplaça de lui à moi, comme s'il cherchait une quelconque similitude entre nous. Il décida tout de même de finalement m'écouter. Je lui expliquai rapidement tout depuis le début jusqu'au moment où il m'avait aidé. Même si je n'étais pas totalement en accord avec ce qu'il m'avait fais, il restait mon frère. Livaï soupira avant de ranger son épée. Soulagée, je le suivis. Soudainement, on me tira en arrière. Un bras entouré mon cou, j'arrivais à peine à respirer. Alarmé, Livaï sortit immédiatement son arme. Quelque chose se posa sur ma tempe. Mon frère que j'avais défendu jusqu'à présent était entrain de me coller un flingue sur la tête.

 **-Approche et je lui déglingue la cervelle** , le menaça Samuel sèchement.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** lui répondit Livaï du tac au tac.

 **-La boîte** , lui dit-il. **Donne la moi !**

Même après toute cette mascarade, il en avait encore après cette seringue. Il comptait faire quoi avec de toute façon ? Se transformer ? Si son but était de me bouffer il aurait du le faire bien avant.

 **-Tu n'as aucune chance face à nous** , le prévint Livaï, **même en titan.**

À sa réponse, il resserra son étreinte autour de ma gorge. Index sur le détente de son pistolet, il était prêt à tirer. Fronçant nerveusement les sourcils, je voyais le visage de Livaï remplit d'inquiétude. Aucun de mes autres camarades n'osaient faire un mouvement, de peur que ma cervelle n'explose instantanément sous leur yeux. Samuel quant à lui continuait de mettre la pression à Livaï. Alors que moi, je le suppliai du regard de ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Je grognai légèrement lorsque Livaï déposa la boite à ses pieds. Il lui dicta de venir la chercher.

 **-Tu m'as pris pour ton clébard ou quoi ?** rigola t-il.

 **-Ça serait plus à ce que je te comparerai en effet** , lui affirma Livaï, **plutôt qu'un frère..**

L'énerver ne servait à rien. Ça lui donnait justement encore plus envie d'en finir avec moi. Voyant que Livaï ne réagissait pas, Sam me relâcha puis me poussa sur lui. Il pointa subitement son pistolet dans notre direction. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il appuya sur la détente.

* * *

 **Huhu.. Sur qui a-t-il tiré ? Oui parce que je vous confirme qu'il avait vraiment tiré sur quelqu'un, je ne vais pas vous faire la blague du "Oh mince, j'avais plus de balles". Mise à part ça, qu'est ce que vous pensez de mon nouveau OC ? Vous ne l'aimez déjà pas ? Trop arrogant ? Ou alors peut être que ça pourrait être au final un personnage intéressant ? Dîtes moi dans tout ça dans vos reviews parce que j'en ai besoin. Si je n'en ai pas aller.. plus de cinq je ne mettrai pas la suite mercredi, ou même plus évidemment ça ne peut que me faire plaisir. J'ai besoin d'une source "de courage" vous voyez. Et avoir pleins de reviews ça me rappelle que des gens suivent ce que j'écris. Même si vous me faîtes un commentaire négative, promis je le prendrai bien cette fois. D'ailleurs celles qui étaient déçus, j'aimerai bien savoir si depuis ces deux derniers chapitres, mon histoire est mieux ou non. Voilà j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.. À la prochaine !**


	30. Peur

**Ohlala, que j'étais contente en lisant vos reviews. Du coup quand je suis contente, j'aime vous rendre contentes. Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, tout le monde (ou pratiquement) sera content !**

* * *

Une marre de sang se dessina au sol. Un corps sans vie gisait près de moi. Samuel venait d'appuyer sur la détente. Je pivotai au ralentis vers Livaï. Il avait l'air intact et je n'avais pas été touchée non plus. Pourtant mon frère pointait bien son arme vers nous. J'entendis soudainement un cri. Je me retournai immédiatement vers Historia. Rod Reebs était mort, une balle dans la poitrine. Ça me faisait bizarre de l'admettre mais je préférais que ce soit lui plutôt que Livaï. En regardant vers Samuel, je remarquai qu'il en était ni chaud ni froid. Il soupira puis jeta finalement son arme au sol avant de lever les mains. Des soldats en profitèrent pour venir lui attacher les poignets. Il se laissa totalement faire.

 **-On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui** , assura Livaï en s'abaissant près de Rod.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix que d'abandonner son corps, nous nous répartissions quelques instants plus tard dans des charrettes en route pour la base. Je me retrouvai dans l'une d'elles avec Eren, Livaï et Hanji. La brune regardait avec passion ce que contenait la seringue. Je sentais que ce petit instrument allait encore nous ramener un tas de problèmes. Derrière nous se situait la charrette où mon frère avait été placé. En tournant la tête, je ne rencontrai que son regard froid. Au dernier moment, il avait décidé de nous épargner tous les deux. Ou peut être n'avait-il jamais eu l'intention de nous blesser ? La seringue l'intéressait et ça c'était une évidence. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il voulait à ce point posséder le pouvoir des titans.

 **-Ton frère.. Il a cru que j'étais ton petit copain** , grogna tout à coup Eren. **Depuis tout à l'heure il me dévisage.**

Même si nous n'étions pas proches, mon frère restait un frère. Je supposais que c'était sa façon de s'inquiéter pour moi. Plutôt étonnant de sa part. S'il savait qu'en réalité, il se trompait complètement de personne. Enfin, Livaï n'était pas mon petit copain non plus. Nous n'étions pas ensemble. D'ailleurs celui-ci, depuis tout à l'heure silencieux, sembla tiquer. Il sembla soudainement intéressé par notre conversation. Bizarrement, je ressentais toujours ce malaise en présence de ces deux-là.

 **-Tant que tu vas bien c'est le principal** , me sourit le brun en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

 **-Oui.. toi aussi** , lui répondis-je hésitante en souriant à mon tour.

Eren était mon ami, je ne devais pas le renier juste parce que Livaï était là. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à m'empêcher de penser en permanence à ce qui pourrait le gêner ou non. Il ne me disait jamais rien, comment j'étais sensée deviner ? En regardant vers lui, il avait à présent la tête posée sur sa main. Il ne m'avait pas parlé depuis nos retrouvailles. Même si il agissait tout le temps de cette manière, ça commençait à me peser.

 **-Pourquoi ton père s'est fais passer pour le mien ?** murmura Eren perplexe.

 **-Peut être qu'ils se connaissaient ?** proposais-je.

 **-Oui.. mais c'était quoi le but ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas** , rétorquais-je. **Pour le protéger ou quelque chose comme ça..**

Eren me regarda tristement. Nombre de questions auxquelles nous n'avions encore aucune réponse. Mon père connaissait le sien, c'était indéniable. Quant à leur relation, nous manquions totalement d'information. Durant mon enfance, je ne me souvenais d'aucun moment où son père aurait pu être mentionné. On dirait que nous n'étions pas encore prêt à découvrir toute la vérité. Je me demandais juste, qui était cet homme qui m'avait injecté la seringue ?

Arrivés à la base, nous nous séparions pratiquement tous. Chacun avait ses occupations, que ce soit faire des rapports ou se reposer. Il était déjà tard. Seulement étant en captivité depuis un bon bout de temps, mon ventre réclamait son repas. Je suivis du regard Livaï montait directement dans sa chambre avant de me faire interpeller par Armin. Apparemment, nous avions eu la même idée.

Je dégustai à la hâte le repas qui s'offrait à moi. Armin devant moi se moquait légèrement de mon comportement. Ne pouvant s'y empêcher, Sasha nous avait suivis. Je pense surtout qu'elle avait exprès attendu quelqu'un pour ne pas passer pour la goinfre de service. Notre sujet de conversation porta sur les récents événements. Armin m'expliqua au passage ce que j'avais loupé. Le bataillon ayant réussi leur coup d'état, ils avaient pu démasquer le faux roi à la tête du gouvernement. Grâce à Erwin, quelques soldats mais aussi au chef des trois divisions, ils avaient fais croire au gouvernement que des titans avaient une nouvelle fois détruis les murs. Le gouvernement, paniqué, avait ordonné l'interdiction de faire entrer les survivants. Tout ceci avait en fait été un coup monté. Le mur n'avait jamais été touché. Ainsi avec la collaboration d'une entreprise de journalistes, la nouvelle s'était rapidement répandue. Le gouvernement n'en avait rien à faire de ses habitants.

 **-Alors Historia va bientôt passer Reine ?** questionnais-je insouciante.

 **-Tu lui en veux encore hein ?** me rétorqua t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Évidemment que je lui en voulais. S'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, qui c'est ce qui se serait passé ? J'aurai peut être dû me battre contre une amie. Même si j'essayais de me mettre à sa place ou de m'imaginer que mon père revenait, qu'il me disait tout à coup de dévorer un ou une amie pour retrouver mon frère et sauver l'humanité, mon avis ne changerait pas. Si j'avais été dans cette situation, il y a longtemps que mon choix aurait été fais.

 **-Est ce qu'on peut vraiment lui faire confiance ?** insistais-je. **Je m'en remets à ton avis Armin..**

 **-Je pense que oui** , me sourit-il. **Elle s'en veut tu sais..**

C'était déjà ça. Mais je ne savais plus quoi penser. À l'heure qu'il est, il était fort probable qu'une de nous deux serait morte. En essayant de penser à autre chose, mon regard passa sur Sasha. Elle se dandinait sur elle-même tout en regardant quelque chose sur la table. En suivant sa direction, elle faisait une fixette sur mon pain. Me rappelant la précieuse chose qu'elle m'avait fais perdre, je souris en prenant le morceau de pain à côté de mon assiette. Je le contemplai devant ses yeux brillants, j'y prenais un malin plaisir.

 **-Un problème Sasha ?** demandais-je mine de rien. **Oh peut être que tu veux ça..**

Je passai au ralentis le pain devant elle, plusieurs fois. Elle essaya quelque fois de donner des coups de dents dans le vide pour l'attraper. Ça m'amusait. J'avais bien besoin de me détendre un peu. Bien décidée à la torturer, j'arrachai un petit morceau de mon pain. Elle se mit à bouger dans tous les sens lorsque je l'avançai vers ma bouche.

 **-Je suis désolée que toi et le Caporal n'ayez pas pu vous embrasser !** cria t-elle en me suppliant avec ses mains.

Soudainement piquée, je la regardai maintenant avec de gros yeux. Elle avait crié trop fort. Plusieurs soldats s'étaient retournés et Armin me regardait maintenant la bouche ouverte. Blasée, j'enfonçai mon pain dans la bouche de Sasha. Elle en avait trop dis. Le blond rigola. Rose aux joues, je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Malheureusement, il me demanda aussitôt où notre relation en était. Je lui répondis vaguement que nous étions au point mort, qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je laissai aussi entendre que nos sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

 **-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?** marmonna Sasha pain à la bouche.

Ça me paraissait plus logique de dire le contraire. Décidément, Sasha n'était pas douée en amour. En y repensant, Livaï n'était même pas venu prendre le dîner. Il était partis directement dans sa chambre. Si il avait un semblant d'enthousiasme pour le fait que j'étais toujours vivante, il l'aurait montré. Je soupirai en posant ma tête sur la table. J'avais envie de comprendre ce qu'il pensait de moi.

 **-Tu sais tu devrais lui donner une chance** , continua t-elle en embrassant sa nourriture. **Il est peut être petit et ingrat mais sa façon de te regarder.. C'est la même que la mienne quand je regarde ce pain !**

Plusieurs personnes me disaient qu'il avait une façon particulière de me regarder. Pourtant quand j'étais devant lui, je ne voyais rien de spécial dans ses yeux. Ou alors il ne me regardait tout simplement pas. Soit ils se faisaient vraiment des idées, soit j'étais trop pessimiste. L'un ou l'autre, je ne saurai jamais. À moins que j'essaye de le découvrir, à moins que j'essaye de le forcer à me le montrer. Tout à coup déterminée, je me levai brusquement. Je remerciai Sasha de ses sages paroles en lui caressant la tête puis saluai Armin avant de me diriger vers les chambres.

Nerveuse, je tapai contre la porte de mon Caporal. J'attendis plusieurs secondes avant d'être sûre de n'avoir aucune réponse. J'essayai une seconde fois. Toujours rien. Peut être qu'il dormait à cette heure-ci. Je décidai tout de même de tester la poignée. J'appuyai dessus, hésitante. La porte grinça. J'avançai timidement dans sa chambre. Le lit était toujours fais, la pièce était vide. Cependant, ses habits étaient déposés sur sa table. Quelque chose me disait qu'il était dans sa douche. En me concentrant un peu, j'entendis le bruissement de l'eau coulée. L'idée de l'épier à travers la serrure me traversa l'esprit. Je me donnai mentalement une gifle pour penser à de telles sottises. J'optai finalement de l'attendre sagement dans son canapé. J'attendis une vingtaine de minutes avant que l'eau ne se coupe. Il mettait toujours autant de temps à se laver, c'était à se demander ce qu'il y faisait. Le stress afflua subitement lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon, il me regarda perplexe. J'admirai rapidement sa musculature avant de reprendre mes esprits.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?** me demanda t-il sévèrement.

 **-Je voulais juste vous voir.**

J'avais osé imaginer qu'il m'accueille d'une façon un peu plus aimable. Il resta cependant silencieux puis partit s'appuyer contre son bureau. Bras croisés, il me fixa intensément. C'était comme si il avait fait exprès de mettre cette distance entre nous. J'essayai de décrypter dans son regard ce que Sasha avait dis tout à l'heure. Je ne voyais rien de doux là dedans. J'y comprenais juste qu'il voulait que je dégage au plus vite.

 **-J'en ai marre de venir à ton secours** , m'envoya t-il sèchement.

Sa phrase me donna un picotement au cœur. J'avais fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici pour me prendre ça dans la figure ? Ils avaient tous tort. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux mise à part du mépris. Blessée, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Lorsque je posai ma main sur la poignée, il reprit la parole.

 **-J'en ai marre d'avoir peur..**

 **-Et moi j'en ai marre de ne pas vous comprendre** , rétorquais-je tristement.

Je me retournai lentement, me posant par la même occasion contre la porte. Nous étions si proches et pourtant si loin. C'était la distance qui nous séparait en permanence. Et cette fois-ci, j'en avais marre d'être toujours la seule à la parcourir. Nous nous regardions ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, tentant l'autre du regard à se rapprocher. Je ne comptais pas abandonner. Même si j'avais l'envie de courir vers lui et de sauter dans ses bras, je ne le ferai pas. Si il ne s'approchait pas, j'abandonnerai notre relation. Je me répétai cette phrase plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux. Si il ne s'approchait pas, j'abandonnerai notre relation. Toujours aucun signe de mouvement de sa part. Encore quelques secondes et je partirai de cette pièce sans plus jamais me retourner. Si il ne s'approchait pas, j'abandonnerai notre relation. Aller, approche toi. Le sol craqua. J'ouvris timidement les yeux en relevant la tête. Il était là, immobile, le regard quelque peu adouci. Seulement il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux mais plutôt le sol. Pour la seconde fois, il se confia à moi.

 **-Si j'avais mieux fait attention à toi, rien de tout ça ne se serait produis. Tu aurais pu mourir là-bas ! Et je n'aurais rien pu faire. Moi, l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, mon cul ! Si je ne suis même pas capable de te retrouver, alors à quoi ça sert d'être aussi puissant ?** se morfondit-il. **Si Eren n'était pas venu nous prévenir, dans quel état tu serais à l'heure qu'il est ? Toutes les personnes à qui je tiens ont l'air de tomber autour de moi. Il ne me reste presque plus personne, sauf toi.**

Son discours me laissa sans voix. Sans me laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'y avais goûté qu'une seule fois et pourtant j'y étais déjà accro. D'abord doux, il encadra mon visage avec ses mains pour m'embrasser plus fougueusement. Il m'incita à me décaler légèrement du côté. Quelque chose me bloqua en bas du dos. C'était sa commode. En déplaçant ses mains sur mes hanches, il me poussa à me mettre assise dessus. À bout de souffle, il me laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Sentant ses mains se glisser sur mes cuisses, je ressentis à nouveau cette étrange sensation dans mon bas ventre. Ma tête vacilla lorsque sa langue commença à titiller la mienne. Je me reculai par réflexe, le roses aux joues. Lorsque je rencontrai ses yeux à nouveau, je compris enfin de quoi Sasha voulait parler. Il arrosa ensuite ma bouche de plusieurs petit baisers avant d'écarter mes cheveux pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Il embrassa tendrement ma peau. Je lâchai de temps à autre quelques petits cris. Je sentais un sourire se dessiner à chacun d'eux. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Il en profita pour me soulever puis m'amener jusqu'à son lit. Il me déposa avec une douceur extrême contre ses draps. Poignets emprisonnés par ses mains, nous nous fixions un instant. Si je n'arrêtais pas tout de suite, j'allais le faire avec Livaï. Enfin, la situation me tendait à y croire. Mais étais-je réellement prête ? Même si c'était avec l'homme que j'aimais, il y avait encore un tas de choses à découvrir avant de passer par la case finale.

 **-Est ce que tu m'aimes ?** me demanda t-il directement.

D'abord sous le choc, je restai silencieuse. Je bégayai finalement tout en lui répondant que oui, je l'aimais. Je voulais lui retourner la question mais il m'embrassa à la place. Toujours plus langoureusement, il passa ses mains sous mon haut. Faisant faufiler ses doigts sur mon ventre, je sentais la température de mon corps augmentait de secondes en secondes. Il abandonna mes lèvres un instant pour déboutonner ma chemise puis la jeter d'un côté de la pièce. Je me retrouvai en sous-vêtement. Bien qu'il me restait encore mon pantalon, je cachai timidement ma poitrine avec mes bras. Il lâcha un petit rictus avant de les écarter délicatement. Sans gêne, il commença à détailler mon corps du regard. J'étais mal à l'aise, la peur qu'il ne me trouve pas à son goût. J'essayai de me détendre en faisant de même. J'admirai alors son corps si parfait. Parfaitement musclé, une chaleur indescriptible me submergea lorsque mon regard passa sur son entrejambe. Je n'étais plus une enfant, je savais comment les désirs d'un homme se traduisaient. Nous avions tous les deux envie de l'autre, pourtant quelque chose me gênait. J'avais l'impression de brûler des étapes. Revenant à la réalité, il parsema ma poitrine de baisers. Je pensais à une chose, je me disais que c'était mal. Mais ses caresses me faisaient rapidement oublier mes doutes. Mes doigts se déplacèrent dans ses cheveux. Descendant jusqu'à mon ventre, il léchouilla ma peau. Je chuchotai son nom sous le plaisir qu'il me donnait. Sa seule réponse était de me mordiller. Même si je n'étais qu'une novice, j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir aussi. En appuyant doucement sur ses épaules, je le redressai. Je me posai sur les fesses avant de relever son menton pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière. Il frissonna lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent la peau de son cou. Il lâcha aussi quelques grognement au moment où ma langue se promenait. Faisant glisser mes doigts le long de son torse, j'atteignis son pantalon. Timidement, j'enlevai le premier bouton puis le second. J'étais sur le point de faire balader mes mains vers l'interdit. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je sursautai immédiatement, m'éloignant complètement de lui. Il attrapa aussitôt mes poignets. Nous attendions dans cette position sous les coups incessants sur la porte.

 **-Livaï c'est vraiment important** , dit une voix masculine. **Ouvre.**

J'avais l'impression que c'était la voix du major. Hésitant, il soupira finalement. Visiblement irrité, il se rhabilla nonchalant. Avant de rejoindre la porte, il me donna un simple baiser. Beaucoup trop gênée de la situation, je m'empressai de m'enrouler dans ses draps. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de toute façon, pas dans cet état. J'étais bouleversée de ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais tellement été dans l'action que je n'avais même pas hésité une seconde avant de le laisser me toucher. Peut être qu'après tout ce temps, mon désir pour lui avait augmenté beaucoup trop rapidement. Il le disait très bien, je n'étais encore qu'une gamine. Même si notre différence d'âge n'était pas ce qui me m'affectait le plus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y repenser dans ma tête. Peut être que même notre relation n'était pas autorisée. Tout se mélangea subitement dans ma tête, je ne savais plus ce qui était bien ou mauvais. J'avais beau l'aimer et me le répéter sans cesse, j'avais toujours l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Épuisée, j'arrêtai de penser à ça avant de poser ma tête contre son oreiller. J'annihilai une dernière fois son odeur imprégnée sur ses draps. Avant de m'endormir, je me posai plusieurs fois la même question. Si personne n'était intervenu, est-ce que j'aurai été jusqu'au bout avec Livaï ?

Je me réveillai le lendemain loin de toutes ces questions. Je plissai les yeux, le soleil tapait faiblement sur mes paupières. Il y avait toujours ce même parfum qui remplissait mes narines. Je me rappelai soudainement de hier. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir regagné ma chambre ni que quelqu'un m'y avait amené. Regardant un peu comment j'étais vêtue, je remarquai que j'avais toujours mon pantalon mais pas de haut. Un bras enroulait mon ventre. Je frissonnai lorsqu'un souffle s'écrasa sur mon cou. Je retournai légèrement la tête pour voir Livaï torse nu et profondément endormi. Je reposai lourdement ma tête contre l'oreiller, rouge tomate. En observant les alentours, je constatai que mon haut était par terre. J'essayai de glisser au bord du lit. Tendant la main pour l'attraper, j'étais à un chouïa de l'atteindre. Sûrement alarmé de mon mouvement, Livaï resserra son bras. Rouges aux joues, j'étais encore plus collée à lui qu'avant.

 **-Tu veux déjà partir ?** marmonna t-il.

 **-Non c'est que.. on sait jamais si quelqu'un nous voit..**

Je parlai dans le vide car il referma aussitôt les yeux. Je boudai intérieurement. Il profitait de la situation comme à son habitude. Et pour ne pas changer non plus, j'étais impuissante. Je décidai de changer de sujet en lui demandant qui avait toqué à la porte hier soir. Comme deviné, c'était bien Erwin. Il était venu pour lui demander un contre rendu de l'opération et lui avait annoncé que le couronnement de Historia se ferait demain midi. Demain midi. Je paniquai lorsque l'horloge me montra qu'il était pratiquement 10h. Je me redressai subitement avant de balancer mes jambes au bord du lit. Livaï soupira d'exaspération. Je frissonnai à nouveau, ses doigts s'entremêlèrent entre mes cheveux puis glissèrent jusqu'en bas de mon dos nu. Je laissai passer ma tête au dessus de mon épaule pour l'observer. Le voyant un peu déçu, j'avançai mon visage vers le sien.

 **-Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer aussi** , lui conseillais-je entre deux baisers.

Réunis à présent devant le bâtiment royal, la plus part des villageois attendaient la venue de leur nouvelle Reine. J'étais debout à côté d'Hanji et d'Armin, sans expression particulière au visage. Même si une partie de moi lui en voulait toujours, il était de mon devoir d'assister à cet événement. Elle arriva un instant plus tard sur l'énorme balustrade vêtue d'une longue robe. Elle s'abaissa majestueusement pour recevoir sa couronne. Les habitants autour de moi crièrent. Certains admiraient son courage tandis que d'autres s'étonnèrent de l'audace qu'elle avait eu pour tuer son père. Pour qu'Historia soit légitimait aux yeux de tous, nous avions fait croire que c'était elle même qui avait mis hors d'état de nuire son père. Faisant le salut de l'humanité, les hommes autour d'elle s'agenouillèrent. Erwin en faisait partie. Le regard de la blonde rencontra alors le mien. Je ne savais pas comment réagir alors je me forçai à sourire. Elle s'avança étonnement vers la foule. Faisant quelques gestes de la main, elle demanda le silence. Prenant une voix assez forte, elle nous annonça qu'elle souhaitait prendre la parole.

 **-En tant que Reine de ces murs, je souhaite exprimer mes plus plates excuses à une personne sans qui aujourd'hui, je ne serai pas ici entrain de vous parler.**

Je restai un instant confuse. La personne à qui elle s'adressait devait certainement être présente. En passant en revue chacun de mes camarades, je ne trouvais personne sur qui elle pouvait s'attarder avec des excuses. Je me retournai vers Armin, il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Perdue, je me concentrai à nouveau sur Historia.

 **-En me donnant la chance de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, j'ai pu échappé à une mort certaine. Et j'ai surtout pu évité de perdre une amie.** **Hana, brave soldat du bataillon,** cria-elle en s'abaissant légèrement, **je te prie d'accepter les excuses d'une Reine qui te doit à présent la vie.**

Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers moi. Gênée, je commençai nerveusement à me gratter le front. De simples excuses en privée auraient fais l'effort. Même si je trouvais qu'elle avait exagéré, un poids m'acquitta. Elle souhaitait que le pays tout entier sache l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Toujours à moitié recourbée, elle attendait certainement une réponse de ma part. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, je levai le poing bien haut pour que tout le monde me voit.

 **-Gloire à notre Reine !** criais-je avec un grand sourire.

Les gens autour de moi répétèrent la même chose plusieurs fois. Elle me sourit avant de se relever. Je ne sentais plus cette même rancœur au fond de moi. Je venais de définitivement passer à autre chose. Nous n'entretenions peut être plus la même amitié, mais au moins nous étions quittes. Hier encore elle était une simple fille sans appartenance familiale. Aujourd'hui elle était devenue connu de tous, la Majesté de ses murs.

La cérémonie terminée, nous retournions à notre base en fin d'après-midi. Pendant le trajet, je m'étais retrouvée à voyager avec Mikasa et Connie. La brune ne m'avait pas adressé la parole. Elle ne m'avait pas regardé non plus, comme si elle souhaitait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de moi. J'avais essayé de l'aborder mais les ronflements de Connie me perturbèrent à chaque fois. J'avais donc renoncé, en acceptant de rentrer dans le plus grand des silence. Une fois arrivée là-bas, je rejoignis discrètement le bureau d'Hanji. Elle était entrain de ranger un tas de paperasses dans ses étagères. Je tapai poliment sur sa porte déjà ouverte. Surexcitée, elle m'entraîna de force à entrer. Je lui expliquai alors que j'étais venue pour lui demander quelque chose d'important.

 **-Oh tu sais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expériences avec les hommes, je ne pourrai pas te dire ce qui attire Livaï..**

Je la fixai d'un air blasé. Elle avait l'air sérieuse en plus. Je m'empressai de lui expliquer mes intentions. Ne sachant pas ce qui était arrivé à mon frère depuis mon retour, je lui demandai ce qu'il en advenait de sa situation. D'abord hésitante, elle m'expliqua qu'il avait passé sa nuit dans les cachots au sous-sol. Son statut ne lui permettait pas de se balader librement ou même de repartir chez la police militaire. Je regardai nerveusement mes mains avant de lui demander une chose qu'elle allait certainement refuser.

 **-Est ce que je peux le voir ?**

C'était un non catégorique. Sous prétexte qu'il avait déjà essayé de me tuer, je ne pouvais pas le rencontrer. Je proposai la solution de le voir avec des gardes, elle refusa aussi. Ce n'était pas comme si mon frère était un monstre. À cette pensée, je me rappelai du moment où il m'avait joyeusement appris qu'il avait fêté ma mort. Je ressentis aussitôt une légère douleur à la poitrine. Je ne devrais même pas perdre le temps de m'attarder sur lui. Et pourtant, j'avais la terrible envie de discuter avec lui. Je voulais comprendre la cause de cette rancune qu'il avait contre moi depuis maintenant des années.

 **-Bon je veux bien t'aider !** me dit-elle finalement. **Mais je veux d'abord que tu répondes à ma question.. C'est très important !**

 **-Tout ce que vous voulez.**

 **-Alors, quelles sont.. les performances de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité ?** me demanda t-elle d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

Plissant les yeux, j'essayai de comprendre à quoi elle faisait référence. Sourire malsain et yeux remplis d'étoiles, le rouge me monta au visage lorsque je réalisai enfin de quelles performances elle parlait. Je me massai nerveusement le front avant de lui répondre que je n'en avais aucune idée. Faisant la moue, elle afficha une mine déçue. Pourquoi ça l'intéressait autant ? Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Elle n'avait cas testé par soi-même si elle voulait tant savoir. Qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de dire ? Non, jamais.

 **-Ils doivent l'emmener en interrogatoire tout à l'heure** , m'expliqua t-elle en soupirant. **Tu n'as cas patienter dans le hall, il passera par là de toute façon.**

Sautant à son cou, je la remerciai de cette information. Je n'avais maintenant plus qu'à attendre qu'il fasse son apparition. Soigneusement accoudée au mur, j'attendais l'arrivée de mon frère. Plusieurs soldats me regardèrent bizarrement en passant à côté de moi, se demandant certainement ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Mais celui de qui je voulais absolument évité le regard, c'était bien Livaï. Je ne voulais pas créer de la distance entre nous mais c'était beaucoup trop gênant. Alors que je savais très bien qu'au fond de moi, je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de sentir à nouveau cette sensation quand je me retrouvais seule avec lui. Mais quelque chose me bloquait, je ne savais pas quoi. Tandis que je réfléchissais à tout ça, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que la personne que je cherchais était entrain d'arriver dans la pièce. Les menottes aux poignets et les vêtements déchirés, je devinai facilement qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa cellule depuis hier soir. Ça me faisait de la peine. Les gardes le laissèrent seul un moment pour discuter de la suite avec d'autres soldats un peu plus loin. Je saisis l'occasion pour m'avancer discrètement dans sa direction. Faisant mine de passer par là, je l'attrapai aussitôt par le bras avant de l'attirer dans un coin. Il râla immédiatement.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?** me demanda t-il méchamment.

 **-Avant tout,** le coupais-je calmement **, comment tu te sens ?**

Il resta un instant étonné devant ma question. Il hocha finalement la tête, prétendant qu'il allait bien. Il m'indiqua que personne ne s'était occupé de lui depuis hier soir. Je commençai même à me demander s'il on lui avait donné à manger. Je secouai vivement la tête, je ne devais pas m'en faire pour sa santé. Reprenant mon sérieux, je lui demandai ce que je voulais vraiment savoir. Pourquoi avait-il rejoins la police militaire ?

 **-Et toi pourquoi t'es toujours en vie ?**

Il était encore plus cru que je ne le pensais. J'avais l'impression de desceller sa phrase comme un reproche. D'abord perplexe, j'hésitai à lui raconter la vérité. Je lui demandai finalement de me promettre qu'après mon histoire, il devra à son tour tout me raconter. Il soupira puis roula des yeux en arrière avant de finalement accepter. Il m'avait donné sa parole. Je me lançai dans un monologue sans fin. Je lui racontai en détails mes aventures. De ma rencontre avec grand-mère jusqu'au sauvetage de Livaï. Étonnement, il m'écouta sans broncher et sans me couper. Une fois terminée, il me fixa bizarrement. J'attendis plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne daigne ouvrir la bouche.

 **-Je suis entré dans la police militaire quand j'ai entendu tes exploits au sein du bataillon.**

 **-Dans quel but ?**

 **-Te tuer** , me répondit-il du tac au tac.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'avait décidément que cette envie en tête. Drôle d'envie d'ailleurs. Qui voudrait à ce point tuer sa petite sœur ? Pourquoi est ce que je perdais mon temps avec lui déjà ? L'envie de lui demander pour quelle noble raison voulait-il me voir morte me traversa l'esprit. Soudain, les soldats de tout à l'heure le cherchèrent du regard. La porte d'entrée grinça au même moment. Ne faisant trop attention, je ne regardai pas tout de suite la personne qui venait d'entrer. Toujours concentrée sur mon frère, son regard à lui était bien sur elle.

 **-Excusez-moi, j'ai entendu dire que mon fils était ici..**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Cette voix qui avait tant bercé mes rêves et cauchemars. Je me retournai comme au ralenti vers cette personne. Des yeux bleus semblables aux miens, une chevelure rose qui s'arrêtait au creux de son dos. La haine que j'avais tant enfoui au fond de moi pendant toutes ces années était entrain de refaire surface. Une personne, qui à l'allure angélique, était à l'intérieur tout aussi pourri que le plus profond des enfers. Ma mère.

* * *

 **THE FINAL BOSS HAS ARRIVED. Non bon j'abuse un peu. Je vous avoue qu'au tout début, je comptais se faire suicider Samuel. Après quelques petites réflexions je me suis dis que c'était bête de présenter un OC et de le tuer tout de suite après. Ensuite, j'ai pensé à ce qu'il vise Livaï et qu'ensuite Eren le protège. Puis je me suis dis "NON EREN CA SUFFIT ON T'A ASSEZ VU COMME CA". Donc j'ai abandonné. Puis finalement je voulais écrire qu'il tire sur Historia. Sam est un personnage qui peut tuer sans scrupule mais il ne va pas tuer n'importe qui, Historia ne lui a rien fait. Bien que je ne porte pas particulièrement ce personnage dans mon cœur.. Et puis bien sûr, je n'oserai jamais tuer Livaï.. ou pas. ENFIN BREF. Huhu, sinon qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce début de lemon ? JE VEUX VOS RÉACTIONS SINON PAS DE CHAPITRE POUR VOUS CE WEEKEND ! Ah oui oui je suis diabolique.**


	31. Stratégies

**Merci beaucoup de vos reviews j'adore vraiment lire vos looong avis sur mon histoire, ce que vous pensez de mes personnages etc etc. Sinon.. OH MON DIEU L'ÉPISODE DE LA SAISON 2 EST SORTIE AUJOURD'HUI, MAGNIFAIQUE. Ça m'a fait bizarre de revoir un épisode après de longues années d'attente. Enfin bref, bonne lecture comme d'habitude !**

* * *

J'avais en face de moi la personne que je méprisais le plus au monde. Tandis que je la fixais avec dégoût, quelques-uns de mes camarades entrèrent dans le hall. Leur réaction était de me questionner du regard ou de l'observer avec admiration. Jean avait carrément la bouche à moitié ouverte. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, ma mère était une femme magnifique. C'était du moins ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire de sa personnalité. Il n'y avait que moi ici pour le savoir. Lorsqu'elle daigna poser son regard sur moi, elle se crispa légèrement. Nous nous fixions en silence avant qu'elle ne se concentre à nouveau sur le pourquoi elle était venue. Et le plus naturellement possible, elle entama la conversation sur son fils avec les gardes. C'était tout ? Je m'attendais à une réaction, à une parole ou même un geste. Elle m'ignorait, faisant comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Un peu comme depuis ma naissance, je détestais ça.

Lorsque qu'un chaleureux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mon cerveau vrilla. Elle pensait berner qui avec ce sourire ? Ayant toujours une arme sur moi, je dirigeai nerveusement ma main vers la poche intérieure de ma veste. J'y retirai brusquement un couteau. Courant à la hâte dans sa direction, je brandis ma lame au dessus d'elle. Avant que je ne puisse la toucher, quelqu'un intercepta mon poignet. Livaï venait de s'interposer entre nous. J'étais trop énervée pour m'arrêter maintenant. J'essayai de le repousser, de l'atteindre avec mon autre main. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Aveuglée par la haine, je ne réalisais même pas que j'étais entrain de diriger ma main vers ma bouche. Je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de la voir morte à mes pieds. Mes dents rencontrèrent une moitié de main. Cependant, rien ne se passa. Ce n'était pas la mienne mais celle de Livaï. Qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Je voulais qu'il me laisse lui faire ressentir ce que j'avais dû endurer toutes ces années. Voulant montrer mon mécontentement, je lui mordis violemment la main. Il serra instantanément les dents sous la douleur. Il m'arracha ensuite mon couteau puis bloqua mes poignets derrière le dos. Coincée, je le dévisageai intensément. À moitié en colère, quelque chose me disait qu'il voulait que j'arrête mes bêtises maintenant et tout de suite. Il me poussa pour que je recule. Je rencontrai le regard de ma mère qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Elle appréciait la situation. J'avais toujours inconcevablement l'envie de lui arracher la tête. J'essayai de repousser Livaï. Après quelques secondes de résistances inutiles, j'abandonnai puis le laissai m'emmener là où il voulait.

Il referma brutalement la porte derrière lui. Nous étions dans une sorte de remise. Il se laissa lourdement tomber contre la porte. Je sentais toujours cette même haine de tout à l'heure. Il me lâcha les poignets puis jeta mon couteau au sol. Me sentant soudainement coupable, je levai timidement les yeux vers lui. Les traits de son visage extrêmement tirés me disaient que je n'allais pas m'en tirer aussi facilement.

 **-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris franchement ?** me cria t-il en me prenant par les épaules. **Qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait si tu l'avais vraiment touché, hein ?**

Je baissai la tête, soudainement déçue de mon comportement. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir voulu me venger de ma mère. Je me sentais juste mal d'avoir énervé Livaï. Fautive, mon regard passa sur sa main ensanglantée. J'avais vraiment été trop loin. Je soupirai avant de poser ma tête contre son torse. Je m'excusai plusieurs fois en chuchotant. J'entendais les battements de son cœur battre en rythme avec les miens. Cette sensation me donna envie de l'enlacer. J'entourai timidement mes bras autour de son cou. Les siens vinrent rejoindre ma taille.

 **-Ne refais plus jamais ça** , me murmura t-il. **Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler.**

Un fin sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Le voir subitement changer de ton et d'humeur me prouvait à quel point je pouvais avoir un impact sur lui. Notre étreinte terminée, nous ressortions de la salle comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit. J'observai au dernier moment ma mère dire au revoir à mon frère. Elle allait certainement revenir. J'allais encore une fois devoir essayer de retenir mes pulsions meurtrières. Peut être qu'au final, c'était ce que ces deux-là ressentaient en permanence à mon sujet.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans mon lit habituel. Je n'avais cessé de cogiter toute la nuit, repensant aux événements d'hier. Mais le pire c'était que même avec le retour de ma mère, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever une certaine personne de la tête. Livaï. C'était de pire en pire en ce moment. Je repensais encore et encore à ce soir là. Je m'imaginai soudainement ses mains se balader un peu partout sur mon corps. Honteuse de mes pensées, je m'enroulai dans mes couettes. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop.

Assise à la table avec Jean et Eren, je touillai lentement mon café avec ma cuillère. Pensive, mon regard était entrain de se perdre dans ce liquide noir que contenait ma tasse. La rancune que je ressentais pour ma mère était encore plus sombre que ça. Par moment, j'avais envie de partir à sa recherche pour l'égorger moi-même. Mais je me contenais, parce qu'une personne en particulier ne serait pas du même avis.

 **-Ta mère est vraiment magnifique** , rêvassa Jean.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me le dise. Je cognai ma cuillère contre son front. Il faudrait que quelqu'un apprenne les bonnes manières à ce garçon. Eren, à ses côtés, était plutôt silencieux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation avec lui mais il semblait ailleurs. En fait, on aurait carrément cru qu'il ne voulait pas me parler. En soupirant, je m'attardai sur les personnes qui entraient dans la salle. Un Livaï entrain de râler avec une Hanji qui sautillait derrière lui. Je posai ma tête sur la main. Le suivant du regard, je le scrutai de haut en bas. J'allais à nouveau pencher vers le côté obscur. Je secouai vivement la tête de gauche à droite, voulant à tout prix m'éloigner de ses pensées malsaines.

 **-Vous êtes en couple ?** me demanda soudainement Eren.

M'ayant certainement très bien vu fixer Livaï, Eren venait de poser une question à laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre. Dans le doute, je hochai la tête négativement. Dénué d'expression, le brun ne semblait pas du tout me croire. La relation entre Livaï et moi n'était pas réellement clair. Nous nous étions embrassés mais étions-nous vraiment un couple ? J'aurai honte de lui demander de toute façon. Surtout si c'était pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Un peu perdue, quelque chose me sortit de mes rêvasseries. Un soldat, qui marchait un peu trop vite, se dirigeait vers Livaï. Il l'appela puis lui murmura quelque chose que je n'étais pas capable d'entendre étant donné la distance. Hésitant, il acquiesça avant de faire signe à Hanji qu'il allait revenir. Son regard se posa sur moi. Il soupira puis suivit ce soldat et quitta définitivement la salle. J'attendis alors patiemment cinq, dix puis trente minutes son retour. Sauf que Livaï ne revint jamais. Soucieuse, je décidai d'aller inspecter ça de plus près.

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Je voulais d'abord vérifier s'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Porte fermée à clé, je toquai plusieurs fois. Silence. Je longeai ensuite les couloirs sans le repérer. En passant pour la cinquième fois dans le hall, je commençais petit à petit à abandonner. Il y avait encore une pièce que je n'avais pas inspecté. Elle se situait près de l'entrée du bâtiment. Et je n'étais pas vraiment autorisée à y fourrer le petit bout de mon nez. Mais voyant que personne ne faisait attention, j'y entrai à la vitesse de l'éclair. Des personnes devaient être là il n'y a pas très longtemps. La table était bondée de couverts. C'était le genre de pièce où les soldats se réunissaient pour discuter de choses importantes. À moins que Livaï se cachait à l'intérieur d'une des boîtes de conserve, il n'était évidemment pas ici.

Je me retournai pour sortir. Au même moment, la poignée s'enclencha. Si je me faisais attraper à cet endroit, j'étais plus que cuite. Paniquée, je regardai un peu partout autour de moi pour me trouver une cachette. N'ayant pas vraiment l'embarras du choix, je me précipitai vers l'un des placards. J'eus à peine le temps de le refermer à moitié que la porte laissa place à deux personnes. J'écarquillai les yeux. La première était Livaï. La seconde était une femme. Ses longs cheveux roses résonnaient comme un signal dans ma tête. Ma mère, qu'est ce qu'elle fabriquait avec lui ?

 **-Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me parler** , le remercia t-elle d'une douce voix.

 **-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit** , répondit-il sévèrement, **je ne sais pas où se trouve le sérum.**

 **-Mais vous êtes pourtant le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, non ? Vous n'êtes pas sensé tout savoir ?**

Si j'avais bien suivi, elle avait demandé à lui parler seulement pour savoir où se trouvait le sérum. Sur le moment, je trouvais ça complètement débile. Premièrement, pourquoi être aussi directe ? Elle prenait des risques en faisant ça. Deuxièmement, dans quel but ? Le sérum permettait de transformer quelqu'un en titan pour une durée indéterminée. À moins qu'elle souhaitait elle aussi pouvoir me dévorer, je ne voyais aucune utilité à sa requête. Surtout qu'elle avait tué mon père car il s'y était d'ailleurs un peu trop intéressé.

 **-Désolé** , lui répéta -il, **je ne peux vous être d'aucune utilité.**

 **-Vous êtes sûrs ?** demanda t-elle d'un air provocateur.

Mon cerveau vrilla quand elle l'incita à s'asseoir sur une chaise en posant sa main sur son torse. Tout aussi étonné que moi, il suivit le mouvement. Elle souleva ensuite légèrement sa robe pour se mettre sur lui. Faisant tourner gracieusement sa tête pour mettre ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, elle rapprocha son décolleté du visage de Livaï. Ma seule envie était de sortir de ce maudit placard et de la brûler vive. Mais une partie de moi me disait d'attendre et d'observer sa réaction. Ma mère était belle, séduisante. Je doutais même qu'un homme puisse lui résister. J'avais tout de même ce petit espoir auquel je me rattachais. Il me murmurait que Livaï était différent.

 **-Je doute que vous ayez beaucoup de vraies femmes ici, je me trompe ?** lui demanda t-elle en ouvrant lentement sa veste.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Il la regardait faire tout en restant silencieux. Plus je voyais son regard s'attarder sur ce qu'elle faisait et plus je me sentais mal. Ma mère était quand même entrain de faire des avances à l'homme que j'aimais. Si ça ce n'était pas glauque et gênant. Je cachai nerveusement ma tête entre les mains. Je ne voulais plus rien voir. Je n'entendais seulement plus que le bruit des vêtements entrain de se défaire.

 **-Vous avez raison** , répondit Livaï.

Je tapai plusieurs fois mon front contre mes genoux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Livaï ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Peureuse d'accepter la réalité, je relevai lentement les yeux. Les mains de ma mère étaient sur son torse. Il la laissait le toucher. L'étrange sensation de se faire trahir, de se faire tromper me submergea. La voir glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son ventre me donna des envies de meurtres. Je devais rester calme. Quand sa main atteignit enfin son pantalon, il attrapa son poignet.

 **-Mais.. désolé, je préfère les gamines.**

Sans voix, je le regardai la repousser pour se relever. Il ramassa sa veste avant de l'enfiler. Il quitta ensuite la pièce dans le plus lourd des silences. Me recroquevillant sur moi-même, je souris automatiquement jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me sentais soulagée, renaître. Ma mère, quant à elle, resta immobile au milieu de la salle. Elle serrait les poings. Même si sa tentative avait échoué, je doutais qu'elle comptait s'arrêter là. Mon frère et elle avaient le même but. Qu'est ce qui me disait qu'ils ne faisaient pas déjà équipe ?

La salle vide, je m'extirpai à mon tour discrètement. Voyant toujours Livaï s'éloigner au loin, j'avais la forte envie de le rejoindre. J'étais incroyablement contente, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ma mère n'était plus dans les parages, j'en profitais pour prendre le même chemin que Livaï. À peine entré dans sa chambre, je lui sautai littéralement dessus. Ne m'ayant vu qu'à la dernière minute, il tomba en arrière avec moi. Je me redressai timidement avant de me retrouver au dessus de lui. Étant donné son expression, il ne devait pas comprendre la situation. Je posai ma tête contre son torse. La frottant vivement, je l'enlaçai tout en versant des larmes de crocodile.

 **-Je vous aime ! Je vous aime !** lui répétais-je en criant comme un bébé. **Recommençons, faisons l'amour !**

Enivrée par la joie, je n'avais même plus de filtre. Je disais tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Il devait me prendre pour une folle, une psychopathe. Je me relevai légèrement pour me mettre assise sur lui. Il était plus que bouche bée. J'en avais peut être un peu trop dit. Gênée, j'étais prête à partir. Il attrapa soudainement mon visage entre ses mains puis posa son front contre le mien.

 **-Maintenant ?** demanda t-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

Prise au piège, je gonflai mes joues. Je devais certainement être encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il me pouffa aussitôt à la figure. Je rigolai à mon tour avant qu'il ne m'embrasse tendrement. Peut être qu'il ne se confiait jamais, mais des fois les actes prouvaient plus que les paroles.

 **-Hm..**

Des ronronnements derrière la porte nous ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité. Toujours au dessus de Livaï, je tournai légèrement la tête pour voir qui était là. D'abord invisible, des yeux chocolat dépassèrent de la porte. Paire de lunettes sur le nez, je n'avais plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de cette personne. Hanji nous zieutait comme si elle était sur le point de s'abandonner à une nouvelle expérience.

 **-Un accouplement entre deux espèces différentes.. Intéressant,** affirma t-elle en remettant correctement ses lunettes.

Nous rions simultanément avec Livaï. Je l'aidai ensuite à se relever. Soudain, nous entendions quelqu'un courir dans notre direction. C'était un soldat et il avait sacrément l'air pressé. Essoufflé, il reprit d'abord ses esprits en haletant devant nous. Il se redressa subitement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

 **-Le sérum a disparu !**

Nous nous raidissions tous à l'entente de cette catastrophe. Quelle changement de situation. Livaï lui demanda aussitôt des explications. Il nous répondit qu'il n'en savait pas plus, nous devions juste immédiatement rejoindre Erwin dans son bureau. Je ne savais pas si j'étais de trop dans cette visite alors je demandai tout de même à Livaï si j'avais le droit d'y assister. Il hocha la tête. Sans plus attendre, nous partions avec une boule au ventre en direction du Major.

Alignés en face de lui, nous étions tous sous tension. Son regard dur en disait long sur la situation. Posant ses mains sur la table, il se leva. Il nous expliqua que le sérum avait disparu sans qu'il ne sache comment. J'appris aussi que la boîte contenant la seringue se situait normalement dans le bureau d'Hanji. Il était évidemment fermé à clé. Il ordonna à la brune de vérifier ses poches. Elle les avait bien sur elle. Il ordonna de faire de même à Livaï. Sur le moment, je restai dubitative. Je réfléchis un instant avant de comprendre qu'il était sensé avoir le double des clés. En mettant ses mains dans ses poches de veste, il commença à tapoter un peu partout. Une infime panique s'afficha sur son visage.

 **-Ce n'est pas possible** , murmura t-il tout en accélérant ses mouvements.

 **-Je vois** , soupira Erwin. **Il faut croire que tu n'es pas aussi talentueux dans tous les domaines.**

Je sentais que la pure intention du blond était de piquer Livaï. Même si je n'avais rien à voir avec tout ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser pour lui. Pourtant j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette disparition de clé. Livaï se justifia du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il expliqua tout du début à la fin de sa conversation avec ma mère. Étonnement, il sauta les passages où elle lui avait fait des avances. Il avait juste précisé qu'elle avait essayé de l'amadouer. Je comprenais maintenant que si Livaï avait été si absorbé par ses gestes, c'était pour bien évidemment vérifié ce qu'elle faisait. Cependant, ce qu'ils ignoraient tous c'était que moi aussi j'étais là. Et j'étais sûre que ma mère n'avait jamais mis ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

 **-Peut-être qu'il les a perdu avant** , supposais-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous bizarrement, excepté Livaï. Ma supposition n'était pas si bête que ça. Avant de s'attaquer à Livaï, elle avait pu prêcher des informations à d'autres soldats. Mais ça n'expliquait tout de même pas pourquoi Livaï n'avait pu ses clés. Nous réfléchissions plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles chacun de nous essayait d'éclaircir la situation. Nous manquions cependant terriblement de preuves. La seule chose dont nous étions absolument sûrs, c'était que ma mère était impliquée d'une façon ou d'une autre dans ce problème.

 **-Interroger ton frère serait peut être une bonne idée** , proposa Hanji.

Sous l'accord d'Erwin, nous options de suivre l'idée d'Hanji. Nous n'avions de toute façon pas d'autres pistes pour le moment. J'accompagnai mes deux supérieurs dans les cachots. Dans les escaliers, je reconnus immédiatement mon frère à l'intérieur de la cellule du fond. Menottés par les poignets et chevilles, je devinai facilement qu'il ne bougeait pas très souvent. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Son état me faisait de la peine. Je me figeai instantanément lorsque je remarquai du sang à côté de son lit. Livaï passa sa main dans mon dos pour me rassurer. Bizarrement, ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Alerté de notre venue, Samuel leva lentement la tête. Il avait des bleus au coin de la lèvres ainsi que des croutes maintenant séchées à son arcade sourcilière.

 **-Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes venus pour me soutirer encore une fois des informations ?** supposa t-il nonchalant.

J'étais tétanisée de le voir. Il avait peut être mérite d'être enfermé pour ce qu'il avait fais mais ça restait mon frère. Bien que sa sentence me déplaisait, je ne pouvais évidemment rien y faire. Hanji s'avança pour s'abaisser devant les barreaux. D'une voix calme, elle lui expliqua la véritable raison de notre venue. De la disparition du sérum à la tentative de notre mère, il l'écouta attentivement. Une fois terminée, nous attendions tous sa réaction. Il nous ricana au nez.

 **-Et vous pensez que je vais vous aider ?** se moqua t-il. **En supposant que je sache quelque chose évidemment..**

 **-Tu sais tout de son plan** , rétorqua Hanji. **Tu pourrais y gagner en nous prêtant main forte.**

 **-Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai ?** demanda t-il d'un air arrogant.

 **-Le sérum.**

Livaï se retourna nerveusement vers la brune. Samuel était lui aussi étonné. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était entrain de faire mais si elle comptait vraiment le lui donner, je doutais que ça fasse l'unanimité. Mon frère sourit à nouveau. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer arrogant. Ses manies me faisaient repenser à celles de ma mère.

 **-Mais si je suis dans le plan de** **ma mère comme vous dites, je l'ai déjà le sérum !**

 **-On te laissera sortir** , rétorquais-je précipitamment.

 **-Oh voyez-vous ça..** , chantonna t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi. **Depuis qu'on est petits** **c'est toujours toi qui a été privilégié, et tu crois sincèrement que je vais te donner satisfaction ?**

Il me regarda un instant avant de nous articuler du mieux que possible qu'il ne nous aiderait pas. Furax, je me dirigeai déterminée vers les barreaux. Les saisissant brutalement avec mes mains, je rapprochai ma tête. Je lui crachai au visage qu'il n'avait cas rester pourrir ici. Il n'avait jamais su choisir le bon côté et il ne saura jamais le faire. Je lui envoyai un de mes regards les plus menaçants avant de me retirer en silence. Me dirigeant vers les escaliers, j'incitai en même temps Hanji et Livaï à me suivre. À peine mon pied posé sur la première marche, Sam reprit la parole.

 **-C'est bon, je vais vous aider.. Mais à une condition.**

Réunis à présent dans une des salles de réunions, Hanji avait pris soin de convoquer Armin. Son intelligence devait nous aider à monter un plan de sorte à ne pas tout foirer. Une autre personne nous avait rejoins. Sous prétexte que le garde de mon frère voulait le voir plus bas que terre, il nous avait demandé son aide. Ça nous faisait toujours un soldat en plus, Hanji avait rapidement accepté. De plus, elle le connaissait très bien. Samuel, toujours menotté, était assis à côté de moi. Son changement d'avis, il était trop soudain à mon goût.

 **-Explique-nous tout** , le pria Hanji.

 **-Tout d'abord, ma mère n'est pas toute seule.**

On s'y attendait d'une femme aussi manipulatrice. Tous concentrés sur ses paroles, il continua à éclaircir notre lanterne. Depuis sa première venue ici, elle en avait profité pour tout lui raconter. Cette nuit même, un garde était supposé l'aider à sortir. Ce qui nous vint directement à la question que je me posais.

 **-Pourquoi décidé de nous aider alors ?** demanda Hanji.

 **-Ce n'était pas une certitude qu'elle réussisse,** rétorqua t-il **. Puis les paroles de ma sœur m'ont bien évidemment ouvert l'esprit.**

J'avais l'impression qu'il se foutait de moi. Peu importe. Nous acceptions le fait qu'il voulait nous aider car il ne pouvait pas savoir si notre mère avait réussi à amadouer ce soldat. Ses explications se montrèrent plausible, même si je gardais toujours des doutes. Livaï en profita de son côté pour lui demander comment elle avait fais pour obtenir les clés. Il lui indiqua simplement qu'elle les avait pris dans sa veste au moment de leur petite conversation. Livaï tapa violemment la table du poing, criant que ce n'était pas possible.

 **-On dirait bien que vous cachez quelques ardeurs sous cette froideur** , le provoqua mon frère.

 **-Sale petite..** , commença t-il en le prenant par le col.

Hanji s'interposa aussitôt. Je demandai à Samuel d'arrêter d'agir comme un gamin. Il leva immédiatement les mains devant lui en signe de paix. Livaï, toujours énervé, le lâcha. Après cette petite altercation, mon frère continua ses explications. Une fois échappé, il aurait dû rejoindre des soldats de la police militaire à un endroit précis. Ensuite, il leur aurait fais un bilan de son séjour chez nous pour finalement retrouver notre mère à un autre endroit. Je trouvais ces consignes beaucoup trop stratégique. Ma mère, une simple mère de famille avait pu mettre au point un tel plan ?

 **-Nous irons ce soir à ces deux endroits** , indiqua tout à coup Armin. **Un groupe se dirigera vers les soldats, l'autre vers la mère d'Hana.**

Sous nos oreilles les plus attentives, il continua ses propositions. Nous devrons nous séparer en deux groupes. Un nombre de soldats minime était suffisant pour cette opération. Premièrement pour rester discret mais aussi pour ne pas ébruiter la perte qu'avait fais le bataillon d'exploration. Mon frère et moi devions par ailleurs obligatoirement participer à ce plan. Nous en convenions donc qu'en plus de nous deux, Livaï, Hanji et ce garde seront de la partie. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de faire confiance à Armin, et surtout à mon frère.

Il faisait maintenant nuit. En groupe, nous sortions discrètement de la base pour rejoindre nos points de rendez-vous. Pour une question de sécurité, nous devions d'abord tous rejoindre l'endroit où la police militaire était sensée débarquer. Pendant le trajet, un lourd silence nous séparait. J'avais le droit à quelques coups d'œil de Livaï mais rien de plus. Je pense que nous étions tous stressés, peureux à l'idée que notre plan puisse échouer. Quant à moi, j'observais de loin Samuel. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Il me paraissait trop serein. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivions enfin au bas de l'église. Comme prévu, nous étions en avance. Ça nous laissait un peu le temps d'approfondir notre plan. Une fois l'opération terminée, au son des cloches nous devrons nous rejoindre à nouveau à cet endroit.

 **-Vous devriez y aller** , nous conseilla Samuel en me regardant moi et le garde, **ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.**

 **-Je vais avec eux** , s'interposa Livaï.

 **-Non. Vous, vous vous restez ici pour me protéger.**

Je les regardai un à un. Ils se défiaient du regard. Livaï insista une nouvelle fois en disant qu'il devait venir avec nous. Je trouvais sa réponse soudainement louche.

 **-Il y a plusieurs soldats qui rôdent, il me faut deux gardes.**

 **-Hanji peut largement te protéger toute seule** , enchérit Livaï.

 **-Oui pourquoi Hanji et ton garde ne resteraient pas avec toi et nous on s'occupe de ma mère ?** demandais-je perplexe.

Samuel se rapprocha de moi. Me regardant dans les yeux, il me répéta nos paroles. Nous avions juré de respecter sa condition. Le garder en vie jusqu'à ce que les cloches sonnent, c'est à dire minuit. Hanji participa à son tour à la conversation, disant que c'était le plan d'Armin et que nous étions tous d'accord.

 **-Ça vous pose un problème ?** demanda le garde.

Je fixai intensément mon frère. Un accord était un accord. Ses yeux me tendaient à lui faire confiance. De plus, le fait qu'Hanji s'était interposée me disait d'arrêter de me méfier de tout et de n'importe quoi. Convaincue, j'acceptai de suivre le plan originel. Livaï soupira tandis qu'Hanji nous distribua à chacun un lance-fumigène. Nous devions l'enclencher si la situation tournait mal. Je le cachai immédiatement dans ma poche. Il était maintenant temps de nous séparer. Le garde commença à partir tandis je regardais toujours Livaï. La peur de le perdre, de ne plus le revoir me submergea. Hésitante, je m'avançai vers lui. Je posai, aux yeux de tous, mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baiser d'au revoir.

 **-On se revoit plus tard** , lui chuchotais-je pour le rassurer.

Je remarquai les quelques regards choqués, surtout celui de mon frère. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, je ne comptais plus me cacher. Je reculai pour rejoindre le garde qui avait déjà bien avancé. Alors que je continuais de marcher, je me retournai plusieurs fois pour rencontrer le regard de Livaï. Immobile, il m'observait m'éloigner. Je n'avais cas lire son visage pour comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Il était inquiet.

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que nous marchions. Évidemment, aucun de nous ne parlait. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi on ne m'avait pas laissé y aller seule. Même si c'était dangereux et risqué, ce garde ne ferait que me gêner. Nos seules interactions étaient dans les moments où nous devions nous faire discrets. Il m'arrêtait souvent pour m'indiquer que des ennemis étaient proches. Après plusieurs ruelles, nous arrivions à un cul de sac.

 **-Chouette** , s'apitoya le garde.

J'entendis soudainement un cri à peine audible. Je doutais même que l'homme à côté de moi l'avait entendu. Dubitative, je tournai la tête. Un fumigène éclata dans le ciel. Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement. Deux puis trois soldats arrivèrent de nul part. Alarmée, j'attrapai immédiatement mes épées. Ce n'était pas un petit groupe de la police militaire qui allait me faire peur. De plus, j'étais accompagnée d'un soldat du bataillon. Voulant attiré son attention, je l'appelai à se tenir prêt à combattre. Avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire que ce soit, je reçus un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne.

* * *

 **Ohlala, je veux vos pressentiments sur ce plan, sur les intentions de Samuel et surtout sur la suite. Je suis curieuse de voir si une de vous va deviné ce que je vous réserve hihi..  
**


	32. Famille

**Bonsoir, bonjour, bon matin la compagnie !** **Encore une fois, je suis trèèès contente de mes reviews.** **MAIS je souhaitais répondre à quelqu'un qui m'avait cité quelques points négatifs. Premièrement, les fautes de conjugaisons/de frappes etc..** **Sache que je passe des fois plus de 2h à corriger mes chapitres, à ajouter/supprimer/changer des phrases.** **Si tu savais à quel point c'est un carnage lorsque je les relis pour la première fois.** **Je fais souvent les mêmes bêtises à vrai dire. Je pense tellement à différentes choses en même temps que j'oublie des mots.** **Parfois j'écris une phrase, mais pense à autre chose, du coup je vais remplacer un mot de ma phrase par un mot auquel je suis entrain de penser.** **OU PIRE, je lis une phrase bourrée de faute et dans ma tête je la lis totalement sans du coup je les remarques pas du tout**. **Oui oui, je suis très maladroite du coup je suis d'accord avec toi ça serait cool d'avoir une correctrice mais je crois que c'est un peu tard _. Sinon en parlant des reviews, oui j'en demande tout le temps. Parce que ça me donne envie d'écrire plus, ça me motive à réfléchir et ça me rappelle surtout que des gens aiment ce que j'écris en fait !** **Alors quand j'ai lu que tu connaissais certaines personnes qui auraient pu carrément arrêter de lire à cause de ça, j'étais totalement sous le choc ! Enfin.. C'est compréhensible que je demande des reviews non ? EN TOUT CAS CONTINUEZ COMME CA, JE VOUS AIMES *lève le pouce*.**

* * *

La tête lourde et les membres engourdis, j'essayai difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux. Mon mal de crâne était insoutenable. Tenter de bouger était une cause perdue. Récupérant petit à petit la vue, je découvris dans quelle situation foireuse je m'étais encore mise. Assise, mes poignets étaient rassemblés dans mon dos et mes chevilles accrochées aux pieds de ma chaise. À en juger par la proximité des murs, je me situais dans une assez petite salle. Comment avais-je atterri ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était le moment où des soldats étaient sortis de nul part. J'étais avec le garde de Samuel. Le garde, où était-il d'ailleurs ? Me souvenant subitement du dernier coup que je m'étais pris, je cogitai un instant. Quelqu'un m'avait frappé à l'arrière de la tête. À moins qu'un soldat avait réussi à se faufiler derrière moi pour m'assommer, je ne voyais alors qu'un seul coupable. Si ce garde nous l'avait vraiment fais à l'envers, alors nous nous étions fait embobiner depuis le début.

 **-Alors tu es enfin réveillée..**

Voix et marche féminine, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois pour comprendre qui m'adressait la parole. Faisant rouler une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, elle se positionna face à moi. Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle me nargua ouvertement. Une chose était plus qu'évidente à présent, nous nous étions fait duper. La réelle question que je me posais maintenant était si mon frère était lui aussi de mèche avec ma mère. Elle tourna alors plusieurs fois autour de moi sans dire un mot. Elle m'observait comme si j'étais sa bête de foire.

 **-Tu es vraiment une créature incroyable Hana** , me dit-elle d'une voix qui se valait douce.

Elle avait employé le mot "créature". Faisait-elle allusion à mon pouvoir de titan ? Jusqu'à la fin elle ne me verra jamais comme quelqu'un d'apparent. J'essayai de répondre mais quelque chose coinça ma bouche. Admirant mon impuissance, elle me ricana au visage. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là au juste ? Avant de m'évanouir, je me rappelais du fumigène. Quelque chose était arrivé à Livaï et Hanji. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était qu'ils étaient en ce moment sains et saufs.

 **-Je n'aurai jamais cru que les expérimentations de ce fou porteraient ses fruits. Au fond, nous ne sommes pas si différentes toi et moi.**

Je lui envoyai un regard noir. Ce "fou" qu'elle avait mentionné était tout de même son mari et mon père. L'homme avec qui elle avait vécu une partie de sa vie et eu des enfants. Je ne comprenais définitivement pas ses sentiments. Moi et mon père, nous étions tous les deux détestés pour une raison que j'ignorais. J'avais envie de lui répondre, de lui poser un tas de questions. Tout en essayant d'articuler quelques mots, elle s'approcha de moi nonchalante. Après avoir enlevé ce qui retenait ma bouche, elle me colla une substance gélatineuse sous les dents. Son goût était infâme. Si j'essayais de refermer la mâchoire, ma langue en était totalement imbibée. Je pouvais donc parler mais évidemment pas me mordre.

 **-Je ne suis pas comme toi** , répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu es une meurtrière.**

Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux en rigolant. En rapprochant ses lèvres de mon oreille, elle me chuchota que moi aussi j'avais tué un tas de personnes. Que ce soit à cause de mon incompétence ou de ma maladresse, j'étais responsable de nombreuses morts. J'essayai de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle me disait mais j'avais l'impression de boire ses paroles. Son don pour manipuler les gens était vraiment incroyable.

 **-Et bientôt, cet homme.. Le Caporal Livaï c'est ça ? Il mourra aussi par ta faute** , me dit-elle en souriant. **Dommage, on commençait à bien s'entendre lui et moi..**

 **-Tu ne l'intéresse pas** , rétorquais-je en sentant la colère montée.

 **-Tu es sûre ? Pourtant quand j'étais assise sur lui dans la réserve, j'ai cru sentir quelque chose entre ses j..**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui crachai au visage. L'entendre à peine prononcer son prénom me hérissait les poils. Tout en secouant la tête, je m'efforçai de chasser les souvenirs de cette scène. Elle mentait. Il l'avait dis lui-même, il me préférait à elle. Je pouvais avoir foi en ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Elle essuya son visage avec un mouchoir qu'elle retira majestueusement de sa poche. Sourire arrogant, elle me l'enfonça ensuite dans la bouche. Sentir ce tissu au fond de ma gorge me donna soudainement envie de vomir.

 **-Je disais donc que nous étions similaires** , reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était. **Sauf que j'ai choisi ma voie et tu as choisi celle du héro.**

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire mais si elle prenait le temps de me parler, c'était pour une bonne raison. Quelle voie avait-elle choisi ? Ça voudrait dire qu'elle avait pleinement conscience de la façon dont était perçue sa personne ? Après quelques efforts, je réussis à repousser le mouchoir de ma bouche. Je toussai vivement plusieurs fois avant de me reprendre.

 **-Et en quoi c'est mal ?**

 **-Ils vont te trouver amusant, les gens au sein de ses murs. Mais il y a une chose qu'il aime encore plus qu'un héros.. C'est de voir le héros échouer** , **mourir en essayant.**

Elle disait n'importe quoi. Les habitants ou les soldats du bataillon, personne ne souhaitait que je meurs. Il y avait un tas de personnes qui comptait sur moi et sur mon pouvoir. Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je me disais que peut être tout était là le problème. On comptait beaucoup trop sur moi.

 **-En dépit de tout ce que tu as fait pour eux, ils finiront par te détester** , m'indiqua t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. **Le bataillon se sert de toi. Échoue et ils te tourneront le dos.**

 **-Je suis prête à ce qu'on se serve de moi pour l'humanité** , répondis-je du tac au tac.

Je disais ça mais je n'étais plus vraiment sûre de rien. C'était comme si elle avait réussi à me retourner le cerveau. Elle se dirigea vers moi en pouffant. Elle me donna une pichenette sur le front avant de prendre une chaise et de la poser devant moi. Dignement assise, elle me toisait intensément du regard.

 **-Il y a tant d'habitants dans ces murs et il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi** , se plaignit-elle en regardant ses ongles. **Je pourrai te tuer tout de suite mais je vais te laisser le choix.**

Sa voix était devenue un peu plus sévère. Attentive malgré tout, j'écoutai sa proposition. Son premier choix était que je me joignes à elle. Ensemble, elle me demandait d'imaginer ce que nous pourrions accomplir, créer mais aussi détruire. Sur le moment, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par la rejoindre. À ce que j'avais réussi à comprendre, elle était toute seule. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la police militaire, alors pourquoi ?

 **-Tuer des innocents dans des combats égoïstes encore et encore, est-ce vraiment ça ce que tu veux ?** me demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Avec qui fais-tu équipe ?** rétorquais-je en m'éloignant du sujet. **Qui a mis au point ce plan ?**

Elle se toucha le front, l'air désespéré. Elle promit qu'elle me raconterait la suite plus tard, mais que pour l'instant je devais dormir. Lentement, elle s'avança avec une serviette dans les mains. Elle l'appuya contre ma bouche et mon nez assez fort pour que je ne puisse plus que respirer son odeur. Mon mental me quitta peu à peu et mes yeux se fermèrent. J'allais une fois de plus sombrer dans un long et lourd sommeil.

 **-Choisis, ma fille !** ricana t-elle avant que je n'endormes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa mais lorsque je repris connaissance, je me retrouvai dans une autre pièce. Toujours dans la même position, je regardai nerveusement autour de moi. À priori, il n'y avait rien qui puisse m'aider à me détacher. J'essayai tant bien que mal de desserrer les cordes ou de faire avancer ma chaise mais rien ne porta ses fruits. La tension monta subitement. La poignée de porte s'enclencha. Elle laissa place à un homme que je ne connaissais que trop bien. C'était ce garde qui m'avait accompagné. Prise de panique, je lâchai les quelques mots que j'avais à lui dire.

 **-Vite, aidez-moi !**

Il resta immobile près de la porte. Aucune émotion ne le trahissait. Une main se posa sur son épaule. La porte se referma pour me faire découvrir la seconde venue de ma mère. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Je me sentis complètement bête quand elle m'indiqua que elle et lui étaient dans le même camp. Elle gloussa légèrement avant de se diriger vers le bureau derrière moi. Le garde, pendant ce temps là, me jaugea de haut en bas. J'avais déjà vu ce regard, avec ces trois hommes dans cette ruelle. Il s'approcha de moi puis posa le dos de sa main contre ma joue. D'un geste lent, il la glissa jusqu'à mon cou puis sur ma poitrine. Il détacha lentement les boutons de ma chemise. Un goût amer remonta le long de ma gorge. Ses mains, elles étaient très différentes de celles de Livaï. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre me touche.

 **-Hé** , l'interpella ma mère. **Tu auras tout le loisir de faire ça lorsque je ne serai plus dans les parages.**

Laissant ma chemise en désordre, il retira sa main à contre cœur. Elle lui ordonna immédiatement de quitter la pièce pour nous laisser seules. Quand je pense qu'elle avait réussi à se le mettre dans la poche, ça voudrait dire que dès le départ Ben serait parvenu à sortir sans notre aide. Maintenant ce que je me posais comme question, c'était pourquoi avait-elle besoin de ce sérum ? En me voyant cogiter, elle soupira.

 **-C'est moi l'auteur de ce plan** , m'avoua t-elle finalement. **Après tout, je suis le cerveau de la police militaire.**

Je relâchai complètement mes sourcils sous l'étonnement. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour me raconter l'histoire de son enrôlement. Plus jeune, elle avait toujours rêvé de travailler pour la cause humaine. Quand elle atteignit enfin les murs avec mon frère, elle n'y voyait là qu'une énorme opportunité. Seulement, en dépit de mes résultats sanguins, nous étions condamnés à rester à l'extérieur des murs si elle n'acceptait pas de m'abandonner. Son rêve ou sa famille, le choix était rapidement fais. Peu de temps après, elle entendit les nombreux échecs du bataillon et souhaitait au début les rejoindre. Pour une raison de condition physique, d'âge mais surtout de statut de nouvelle arrivante, sa candidature fut refusée. Folle de rage, elle chercha à se retourner contre eux. C'est alors qu'elle apprit les différents entre le bataillon et la police militaire. Pour se venger, elle rejoignit les rangs adverses et jura de combattre avec eux jusqu'à la totale dissolution du bataillon. Grâce à son intelligence pour les stratégies, elle devint très rapidement une figure importante auprès de la police militaire. À la fin de son monologue, elle me confirma toute seule que si elle était intéressée par le sérum c'était pour le leur donner. Tout concordait à présent.

 **-Comment tu as fait pour voler les clés ?**

 **-Je ne les ai pas volé** , ricana t-elle.

 **-Comment ça ?** demandais-je perplexe.

 **-Il n'avait déjà plus ses clés lorsque j'étais avec lui** , sourit-elle.

Je lui priai de mieux m'expliquer. J'étais complètement perdue, je m'emmêlais toute seule. Elle m'expliqua qu'au final sa conversation avec Livaï n'avait servis cas l'accuser. Elle voulait que le bataillon pense que c'était lui qui avait failli à sa mission. Mais en réalité, un soldat qu'elle avait encore une fois corrompu s'était chargé des clés. Il était vrai que quelques fois Livaï enlevait sa veste. Je devinais par supposition que ce traitre en avait profité pour les lui voler à un moment opportun.

 **-Pour ce qui est de la suite du plan, tu le connais déjà.**

 **-Parle moi de papa** , changeais-je de sujet. **Dis-moi pourquoi toi et même Samuel me détestez ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre pourtant !  
**

Elle soupira à nouveau. Étant donné sa réaction, elle allait certainement une fois de plus se lancer dans un interminable monologue. Se raclant la gorge plusieurs fois, elle commença à tout me raconter. De leur rencontre à leur déclaration, elle m'informa que ça avait été le coup de fondre au premier regard. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps avant d'habiter ensemble et de vouloir fonder une famille. Leur village se situant à l'extérieur des murs, il n'y avait pas grand monde avec eux. Tandis qu'elle me confiait son histoire, je remarquai qu'un léger sourire était suspendu à ses lèvres. Comme si ressasser les bons souvenirs lui faisait du bien. Mais un jour, tout bascula. Mon père ne faisait plus attention à elle. Se donnant à des expériences dont il refusait de parler, elle perdait petit à petit l'image du couple parfait qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle avait beau essayé d'attirer son attention et de lui donner envie de s'intéresser à elle, il ne la voyait plus comme avant à ses yeux. À bout, elle chercha réconfort un soir dans une maison voisine. Ma mère étant très séduisante, elle n'eut pas de mal à se faire désirer par un certain homme, qui était pourtant déjà marié. Quelques mois plus tard, elle annonça son erreur et sa grossesse à mon père. Soudainement alarmée d'un détail, j'en oubliai même de respirer.

 **-Mais alors ça veut dire que..**

 **-Ça veut dire que ton frère n'est pas réellement ton frère** , me coupa t-elle nonchalante.

Je restai bouche-béé. Depuis mon enfance, ma famille m'avait menti. Mais surtout, elle avait menti à Samuel. Je ne savais même pas si il était au courant. Étant donné sa dévotion pour ma mère, je doutais fort que c'était le cas. Il se faisait lui aussi manipuler. Il n'était qu'un pantin de plus qu'elle gardait bien au chaud dans son coffre de marionnettes. Sans demander d'avantage d'explications, elle m'exposa volontairement la suite. Mon père, sous le choc, décida d'abord de quitter ma mère. Malheureusement, il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Elle réussit à se faire pardonner et ainsi Samuel naquit. Mon père refaisait attention à elle, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Pour définitivement oublier cette trahison, ils décidèrent de se donner à un second enfant. Je grandis au début au sein d'une famille en harmonie. Étant la véritable fille de mon père, il était évident qu'il s'intéressait plus à moi qu'à mon prétendu frère. La jalousie commença à naître en lui. Plus les jours passaient et plus Samuel me détestait. Ma mère, voyant la différence que faisait son mari, décida de ne rien dire quant au vrai père de Samuel. Elle garda le secret profondément enfoui à jamais. Un soir, mon père recommença ses expériences. Le rêve de ma mère s'écroula à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne faisait plus attention à elle mais en plus de ça, il me prit sous son aile. Il passa ses journées à s'occuper de moi, à m'apprendre un tas de nouvelles choses. Les sentiments de ma mère rejoignirent ceux de Samuel. Ainsi, je devins le vilain petit canard de la famille.

 **-Quand je pense que tout a basculé à cause de la venue de cet homme !** s'énerva t-elle subitement. **Ils sont partis tous les deux pendant des années et des années..**

La voilà encore entrain de parler de choses dont j'ignorais totalement le sens. Cet homme ? Partir pendant des années ?J'avais beau lui demander de m'expliquer cette partie, elle refusait catégoriquement de me donner quelques indices. On aurait même carrément dis que quelque chose lui interdisait d'en parler.

 **-Ta situation est peut être compréhensible mais la tromperie et le meurtre n'étaient pas une solution !** criais-je irrité.

 **-On agit tous différemment en fonction de nos obsessions** , se justifia t-elle en baissant les yeux. **Pour certains c'est l'alcool, les femmes, la religion, les enfants, la couronne, la puissance, la famille..**

L'alcool pour les plus vieux soldats de l'humanité. Les femmes comme le père de Historia. La religion pour ce pasteur Nick. Les enfants comme n'importe quels parents heureux. La couronne pour notre faux roi démasqué. La puissance pour mon frère qui n'a jamais cessé d'avoir un sentiment d'infériorité envers moi. La famille comme ma mère. Elle qui espérait un jour obtenir l'homme et les enfants de ses rêves. Sa haine n'était qu'à moitié justifiée pour moi. Son amour sans limité s'était transformé en un nouvel être. Un être qu'il fallait aimer et élever jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ma mère ne semblait pas avoir compris cette règle.

 **-On est tous l'esclave de quelque chose** , reprit-elle d'une mine triste. **Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'obsède tant ? Jouer les héros ?**

Son ton de voix avait changé à la fin de sa phrase. Comme si elle était tout à coup en colère. Quelque chose qui me faisait avancer ? Je m'étais longtemps posée cette question. Au début, je pensais que c'était pour savoir qui était réellement ma famille. Mais à quoi bon essayer de découvrir le passé quand le futur peut changer d'une seconde à l'autre ? Ma dévotion était beaucoup plus simple que ça.

 **-Mon obsession ?** ricanais-je. **Rester en vie ?**

Ma réponse l'étonna car elle leva légèrement les sourcils. Elle claqua ensuite la langue avant de m'apprendre que la police militaire allait bientôt venir me chercher. Il était pratiquement sûr que j'allais mourir. Même si ils me demandaient de leur prêter main forte, jamais je n'accepterai. Je pensai soudainement à Livaï. Il me manquait, j'avais envie de le voir. D'habitude, il arrivait toujours à l'improviste pour me sauver. Cette fois-ci allait être différente. Personne ne savait où j'étais. D'autant plus que j'avais changé plusieurs fois d'endroits. Nous étions peut être actuellement dans l'enceinte d'un autre mur ou même perdues au fin fond d'une forêt.

 **-Mon père ne méritait pas la mort** , chuchotais-je à moi-même. **Tu étais sa femme, tu étais sensé l'aimer.**

 **-Mais je l'aimais !** s'énerva t-elle. **Il n'a juste jamais su m'aimer en retour..**

 **-Il t'a pardonné, il t'a donné ce que tu voulais le plus !**

 **-Arrête de parler comme si t'y connaissais quelque chose !** me cria t-elle dessus.

Elle avait tors. Moi aussi j'y connaissais quelque chose à l'amour. Moi aussi j'avais commencé à aimer un homme qui ne faisait aucunement attention à moi. J'essayai de lui expliquer qu'avec le temps, j'avais su faire mes preuve auprès de lui. Au début, je n'avais été qu'une gamine incapable et stupide qui ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Grâce à ma persévérance et à mon courage que je puisais chaque jour dans les personnes qui m'entouraient, j'avais su me démarquer et attirer son attention. Elle avait choisi la facilité en se servant d'un autre homme. Je la trouvai bizarrement très attentive lorsque je lui racontai tout ça. Elle râla finalement en me disant que j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour connaître le véritable amour. Pour elle, je n'étais qu'une enfant qui se voilait la face.

 **-Il finira par te mettre de côté ou te jeter** , me dit-elle en croisant les bras.

 **-C'est faux. Je sais qu'il m'aime..**

 **-Tu es sûre ?** me demanda t-elle en souriant.

Même si il ne parlait pas beaucoup et qu'il ne m'avait jamais rien dis quant à ses sentiments, j'étais sûre qu'il tenait un minimum à moi. Maintenant, assurer qu'il s'intéresserait indéfiniment à moi n'était qu'un mensonge. Je voulais juste me voiler la face et éviter de faire profil bas devant ma mère. Sans grande surprise, elle me perça à jour. Savoir lorsque j'étais incertaine était un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Je repensai soudainement à Samuel. Nous étions carrément entrain de nous éloigner du réel sujet. Ce n'était pas avec ma mère que je voulais parler de Livaï de toute façon.

 **-Tu devrais avoir honte de te servir de Samuel** , marmonnais-je.

 **-Écoute, nous te détestons tous les deux.**

 **-Parce que tu lui a mis dans le crâne que si mon père s'occupait moins de lui c'était parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas !** rétorquais-je. **Alors que non, c'est juste que tu t'es comportée comme une garce !**

Elle me donna une violente gifle en guise de réponse. Je pouvais la voir trembler, perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa le pistolet accroché à son pantalon. Le pointant directement vers moi, je me rappelai étrangement de ce fameux cauchemar où elle finissait par tirer.

 **-Tant pis pour la police militaire, je te tuerai moi-même !** me cracha t-elle en rapprochant le canon de mon visage. **Et pour Samuel, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je me sers de lui, et alors ? Est ce que c'est de ma faute si il est stupide et irrécupérable ?**

 **-Je vois** , nous interpella une voix masculine, **stupide et irrécupérable.**

* * *

 **Oui pas de Livaï, pardonnez-moi. Il refera son apparition au prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! Comme ça j'ai pu enfin éclaircir le passé de la maman d'Hana. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Toujours le même avis ? Elle est toujours aussi cruelle que ça ? Ou alors vous ressentez une infime compassion à son sujet ? Au début je voulais vraiment la faire méchante à 100%. J'ai décidé au final de la décrire différemment. Même si sa rancune envers Hana est très difficile à digérer, j'avais envie de montrer par la que c'était une femme qui pouvait tout donner, que ce soit en amour, par jalousie ou par déception.  
**


	33. Retour

Bras croisés et épaule appuyée contre le mur de la porte, quelqu'un venait de nous interrompre. Il nous regardait impassible. Ma mère paniqua légèrement avant de retirer son pistolet de mon visage. Reprenant son sourire hypocrite, elle accueilli le nouveau venu comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Sam mon chéri, qu'est ce que tu..**

 **-** **Arrête** , la coupa t-il aussitôt en soupirant, **j'ai tout entendu.**

Prise au piège, elle se figea complètement. Jusqu'où avait-il entendu au juste ? Après une telle révélation, il restait incroyablement calme. Mains dans les poches, il avança nonchalant vers nous. Son regard perçant rencontra le mien. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Avant qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre, elle lui barra la route de son bras. Dénuée d'émotion, elle pointa à nouveau son arme vers moi.

 **-Choisis toi aussi** , lui indiqua t-elle sévèrement. **Elle** **ou** **moi** **?**

Une fois de plus, cette même fin se répétait. Ce stupide choix qui me mettait toujours en jeu. Le regard de mon frère vagua plusieurs fois de ma mère à moi. J'espérais au plus profond de mon être qu'il allait enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait même plus à hésiter. Allait-il continuer à prendre le partie de notre mère et prouver une fois de plus sa loyauté ? Ou allait-il finalement décider de se rebeller contre la seule et unique personne qui jusqu'à présent représentait tout pour lui ? J'avais beau me mettre à sa place. Le problème était toujours le même. Et je restais totalement innocente.

 **-Quand je pense que toute ma vie j'ai blâmé le même homme** , commença t-il en se déplaçant. **Alors qu'en fait, le vrai responsable se tenait** **depuis tout ce temps** **juste à côté de moi.**

Elle l'observa, tout comme moi, se diriger dans notre direction. J'étais à présent face au dos de ma mère. Son pistolet était maintenant pointé sur lui. Je m'imaginais déjà le pire à l'idée qu'elle puisse appuyer sur la détente. Tremblante, elle nous regarda vivement chacun notre tour. Mon frère, complètement fou et arrogant, l'incita à tirer. Il lui disait que de toute façon avec une mère comme elle, nous étions destinés à mourir de ses propres mains. Il ne se gêna pas pour lui cracher en pleine figure que si elle avait été capable de tuer son mari, elle serait capable de tuer ses enfants. Elle frôla soudainement la détente de son index. Mes battements de cœur ne faisaient qu'accélérer de secondes en secondes. Pendant un moment, un silence s'installa. Mon frère soupira avant de diriger sa main vers la poche de sa veste.

 **-Tu lui transmettra** **s** **mes plus sincères excuses** , lui pria t-il en sortant à son tour un pistolet.

Il pointa le canon contre le front de ma mère avant de l'abattre de sang froid sous mes yeux. La scène se déroula comme au ralenti. Sa cervelle explosa et son sang gicla sur les vêtements de mon frère. Son corps sans vie tomba lourdement au sol dans le plus insoutenable des silences. Tétanisée, je n'osais même plus regarder Samuel. Juste son ombre. J'observai soudainement son bras armé se déplacer vers son crâne. J'essayai de comprendre ce geste en plissant les yeux. Subitement alarmée, je relevai la tête. Le canon était contre sa tempe. Il comptait s'abandonner au même sort. Toujours attachée, je gesticulai dans tous les sens pour attirer son attention. Remarquant mes mouvements soudains, il tourna légèrement la tête.

 **-Oh je t'en prie** , rigola t-il. **Tu as toujours** **rêvé de** **me voir mort** **depuis notre première rencontre** **.**

Je m'empressai de lui dire qu'il avait totalement tors. Je n'étais pas comme lui. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais fait que m'inquiéter de son état et de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il était mon frère. Pour aucune raison je souhaitais le voir se tuer devant moi. Peut être qu'il faisait ça pour m'octroyer une sorte de victoire mais je ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon. Il était le seul qui me restait. Il inspira un bon coup avant de déposer son doigt contre la détente.

 **-Arrête s'il te plaît** , commençais-je à sangloter. **On est une famille,** **non** **?**

Étonné, il leva les sourcils. Mon cœur se soulagea instantanément lorsqu'il baissa son arme. Appuyant son poing contre son front, je ne savais pas trop si il rigolait ou pleurait. Peut être qu'en fait c'était un mélange des deux. Après ça, il me détacha enfin de ma chaise. À mon plus grand étonnement, il me prit dans ses bras. Me murmurant quelques excuses à l'oreille, je saisis l'occasion pour profiter de ma première étreinte avec mon frère. Le mystère qui entourait notre famille depuis si longtemps venait de s'évaporer. Il était temps pour nous de rentrer à la maison.

 **-J'espère que ton petit copain** **ne** **va pas me trucider** , plaisanta t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

 **-Pourquoi ?** demandais-je en sachant pertinemment qu'il parlait de Livaï. **Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?**

 **-Ah tu sais..**

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la porte claqua brutalement. Quelqu'un venait de littéralement la défoncer. Laissant place à un homme de petite taille, je n'eus aucun mal à deviner l'auteur de cette violence. Ne faisant pas attention à moi, Livaï se dirigea directement vers Samuel. Il l'attrapa par le col avant de lui asséner un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. J'essayai de m'interposer mais il me repoussa aussitôt. À présent au sol, il frappa mon frère avec son pied plusieurs fois. J'attrapai son bras pour le faire reculer. N'étant déjà pas très contente qu'il m'ignore, je fronçai les sourcils face à lui. Les bras croisés, j'attendais impatiemment sa réponse. D'abord impassible, ses traits de visage se tirèrent subitement. Il s'abaissa pour me faire basculer sur son épaule. De nouveau semblable à un sac, il me traîna hors de la pièce. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas les retrouvailles que je m'étais imaginée.

Éloignés de notre précédent endroit, je notai que l'environnement où je m'étais faite capturer était plutôt désert. Mise à part quelques arbres, il n'y avait aucune civilisation. Plusieurs gouttes tombèrent soudainement le long de mon dos. Sentant l'eau imprégner petit à petit mon vêtement, je demandai à Livaï de me faire descendre. Un peu trop brusquement à mon goût, je regagnai des pieds le sol. Mon regard croisa inévitablement le sien. J'avais l'impression qu'il était en colère. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi. Je n'avais rien fait de mal.

 **-Tu aurais dû insister pour rester avec moi** , m'avoua t-il irrité.

De quoi parlait-il ? Je restai un instant perplexe jusqu'à comprendre qu'il faisait référence à ce moment où mon frère nous avait séparé. Il est vrai que Livaï avait insisté plusieurs fois pour venir avec nous. Et moi, j'avais tout bêtement accepté de lui faire confiance. Pourtant, ça ne voulait rien dire et ça ne prouvait rien. Décidée à me faire pardonner, j'approchai ma bouche de la sienne. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque son visage se recula. Tournant la tête du côté, il évita tout contact avec moi. Le connaissant, il était déjà entrain de se faire de fausses idées. Mais sur le moment, ça faisait mal de se faire rejeter.

 **-À ce moment là, j'ai pensé que j'étais le seul à avoir peur de ne plus te revoir..**

Le tonnerre gronda. Les simples gouttes de tout à l'heure se transformèrent en averse. L'eau coulait le long de mon cou, me donnant par la même occasion quelques frissons. Serrant du poing, je rétorquai qu'il avait complètement tors. Moi aussi j'avais peur. J'avais peur en permanence de le perdre. Peut être que c'était une erreur de ma part d'avoir été trop naïve. Mais le fait de ne pas s'inquiéter autant que lui était l'idée la plus fausse qu'il ne s'était jamais faite.

 **-Arrêtez de croire que vous êtes le seul dans cette situation** , grognais-je. **Moi aussi je tiens énormément à vous !**

Il me fixa pendant un long moment. Tandis que j'attendais une quelconque réponse de sa part, je commençai à trembler de froid. Contre toute attente, il attrapa mon poignet. Sans me parler ni me regarder, il me tira derrière lui vers un endroit que lui seul devait connaître.

Sous la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber, nous arrivions enfin près d'une écurie. Bien évidemment, elle était vide. Tout était propre. Il restait seulement quelques brins de foin qui tapissaient les box. Nous accélérions le pas pour nous couvrir. Étant mouillée jusqu'aux os, j'essorai ma chemise. Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que Livaï était entrain de déboutonner la sienne. D'un œil curieux, je l'observai discrètement se déshabiller. Torse nu, il posa son haut sur une porte avant de se mettre assis dans un box. Gênée, je ne savais plus trop où regarder. Il me conseilla de faire de même pour avoir moins froid. Bien consciente qu'il m'avait déjà vu à moitié nue, j'hésitai un moment.

 **-Elle ne sert plus à rien de toute façon** , m'indiqua t-il en tournant la tête.

Je baissai la tête pour regarder à travers ma chemise. Je pouvais voir tout mon sous-vêtement. Je me baladais de cette façon depuis tout à l'heure. Mes joues rosirent immédiatement en y pensant. Je me tournai timidement avant de faire glisser ma chemise et de la poser au côté de la sienne. Je croisai les bras pour cacher ma poitrine puis m'assis à l'autre bout du box. J'enroulai ensuite mes jambes autour de mes bras. Je posai mon menton sur mes genoux. Un lourd silence. Tournant la tête, je détaillai Livaï du regard. Une jambe pliée et l'autre tendu. Son bras était appuyé sur son genou. Son regard était perdu. Le mien longèrent son dos. Comment pouvait-il être aussi parfait ?

Je continuai mon chemin vers son épaule ainsi que son cou. Sur le moment, je réalisai que Livaï était vraiment beau. Quelques gouttes qui perlaient au bout de ses cheveux coulèrent le long de ses clavicules. J'avais la folle envie de lui sauter dessus et de crier au monde entier que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Lui ne m'avait jamais rien confié à ce sujet. Ce comportement me pesait. Je ne connaissais même pas ses réels sentiments. Ce soir-là, dans la chambre, il m'avait demandé si je l'aimais. Je lui avais bégayé que oui. Lorsque je lui avais inversement posé la question, sa seule réponse avait été de m'embrasser. Peut être que pour lui ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Pour moi, c'était insuffisant. J'avais besoin de vrai mots auxquels je pouvais me rattacher. Cette incertitude que j'avais éprouvé en présence de ma mère, j'en avais marre de me la trimballer en permanence.

 **-Caporal** , l'interpellais-je d'une douce voix. **Quels sont vos véritables sentiments ?**

Il se raidit. Même si ma question était plutôt directe, j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Sa seule réponse était qu'il ne savait pas. Soudainement blasée, je devinai aisément qu'il voulait tout simplement éviter le sujet.

 **-Très bien. Je suppose que dorénavant je vais devoir prendre Eren plus au sérieux** , soupirais-je.

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** me demanda t-il du tac au tac. **Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?**

Devant cette légère panique, je pouffai de rire. Vexé de mon petit mensonge, il tiqua avant de tourner à nouveau la tête. À vrai dire, sa récente déception à mon sujet ne l'aidait en rien à se révéler à moi. Je décidai donc de l'aider en lui proposant différents sentiments.J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant. Étonnement, il se prêta au jeu. Tristesse ? Joie ? Il ne réagit pas à ces mots. Colère ? Il était évident qu'il en voulait aux titans. Affection ? Hanji. Le voir s'ouvrir petit à petit me faisait bizarrement un bien fou. Je jugeai alors le moment opportun pour passer à l'étape supérieure. Peur ? Il hésita un instant pour au final ne rien me répondre. Jalousie ? Il murmura d'une voix à peine audible les noms de Ben et Eren. Ça me faisait un petit quelque chose d'entendre le nom de mon défunt ami enfance. Ayant tourné en rond assez longtemps, je finis par le sentiment le plus fort. Amour ?

 **-Amour ?** répéta t-il sans émotion particulière. **Jamais entendu parler.**

Je ressentis une légère douleur dans la poitrine. Si il disait la vérité, ça voudrait dire que tout ses gestes, tout ses baisers ne signifiaient rien. Non, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il était tout simplement encore trop énervé. Voyant certainement ma mine déboussolée, il essaya d'attirer mon attention. Les jambes toutes les deux à moitié pliées, il tapota le sol entre elles pour m'inciter à venir. Pas très enthousiaste, je me levai pour me mettre à genoux devant lui. Nos regards étaient à la même hauteur. Nous nous fixions ainsi pendant un moment. À vrai dire, j'étais un peu déçue. Ma seule envie était de partir d'ici et d'oublier cette conversation.

 **-Arrête** , grogna t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. **Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Et puis je suis toujours en colère !**

Je baissai timidement la tête. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de dire quelques mots. J'avais envie de le lui crier au visage. Malheureusement, je savais que ça n'allait qu'aggraver la situation. Faisant toujours la moue, je lui demandai tout de même si nous étions en couple. En guise de réponse, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous nous bécotions tendrement. Faisant discrètement glisser ses mains de mes épaules jusqu'au creux de mon dos, notre baiser devint plus passionnel. Un instant plus tard, nous reprenions notre souffle. Sans me laisser le temps de m'échapper, sa langue titilla l'ouverture de ma bouche. Je lui acceptai volontiers l'accès. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait langoureusement, je plaçai mes doigts sur son torse avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à ses abdominaux. À la hauteur de son pantalon, j'hésitai avant de continuer. Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Puisque quelques secondes plus tard, je commençai déjà à le déboutonner. Livaï attrapa soudainement mon poignet. Sa tête était à présent dans mon cou. Il avait cessé de m'embrasser.

 **-Tu devrais arrêter si tu n'es pas sûre** , me murmura t-il.

Mon corps me tentait de continuer, mon cerveau me disait de tout arrêter. Il m'avait chuchoté cette phrase d'une voix tellement irrésistible que je ne savais plus quoi faire. Après maintes réflexions, je décidai tout de même de retirer mes mains. Il était vrai que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Je rêvais mieux que de perdre la chose la plus précieuse d'une femme dans un lieu aussi anodin qu'un box d'écurie. Je râlai mentalement. Il ne faisait que de me rejeter aujourd'hui.

Gênée, je lui tournai le dos. Enroulant ses bras autour de mon ventre, il m'incita à m'adosser contre son torse. Je profitai silencieusement de ce moment. Ses bras recouvraient les miens. Je les déplaçai lentement devant mon visage pour observer ses mains. Il avait vraiment des mains d'homme. Je m'amusai alors à passer mes doigts entres les siens. Livaï ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer que je ressemblais à une gamine. En guise de punition, je lui mordis gentiment la main. Il ricana de mes bêtises. Repensant aux événements de tout à l'heure, je lui demandai comment mon frère avait pu se débarrasser de lui.

 **-Tu vas te foutre de moi** , grogna t-il.

Je lui promis en ricanant que je ne me moquerai pas. Il m'expliqua alors que pour l'amadouer, Sam l'avait éloigné pour discuter à mon sujet. Le faisant croire qu'il voulait tergiverser sur notre relation, Livaï avait amèrement accepté. Je devais avouer que entendre cette nouvelle sortir de sa bouche me faisait très plaisir. Il m'affirma ensuite qu'au début, ils avaient réellement parlé de moi. Mon frère lui avait avoué qu'il n'acceptait pas forcément qu'un homme de son âge s'intéresse à sa sœur. Il avait aussi bien évidemment insulté Livaï de pervers puis de détraqué sexuel. J'avais beau essayé de me retenir, je pouffai complètement de rire.

 **-Tu m'avais promis** , râla t-il en me tirant l'oreille. **Étant donné que c'était un membre de ta famille, je me suis dis que je me devais de l'écouter..**

Je le trouvai incroyablement mignon. Cependant, au chemin du retour, des hommes s'étaient jetés sur Livaï. Mon frère ayant bien choisi son endroit, les hommes avaient saisi l'occasion pour enfermer Livaï dans un bâtiment. Sans grande surprise, il avait fini par détruire la porte. Hanji, quant à elle, avait été maîtriser par un tas d'autres soldats qui avaient profité de l'absence de Livaï pour l'encercler. Il devait sacrément être dans les nuages pour se faire berner ainsi. Enfin, le principal c'était que nous étions réunis, sains et saufs. Pour combien de temps encore ? Ça c'était une autre histoire.

La pluie cessa finalement. Nous rentrions rapidement à la base. La mort de ma mère laissait un goût amer pour certaines personnes de la police militaire. Pour ma part, j'y restais pratiquement indifférente. Le rôle de mon frère faisait cependant encore polémique. Erwin avait décidé d'établir une réunion pour savoir si oui ou non il allait devenir l'un des nôtres. Tout ce que j'en savais était que Livaï avait été pour. Par ailleurs, nous avions désormais le plein pouvoir sur le reste de la police militaire. Et ainsi, la vie à l'intérieur des murs reprenait petit à petit son quotidien de tous les jours.

Le soir même, moi et tous mes camarades étions réunis au dîner. Il était évidemment que notre sujet de conversation tourna autour de notre prochaine mission. La préparation de la voie d'accès à Shiganshina progressait plus que rapidement. Eren était silencieux, faisant infiniment tourner sa clé autour de son cou. Plus je réfléchissais et plus je me posais des questions. Quel trésor pouvait bien renfermer ce mystérieux sous-sol ? Si j'y étais autant intéressée, c'était parce que des informations sur mon père se trouvaient peut être là-bas.

 **-Vous pensez que le flacon sera attribué à qui ?** demanda Armin en buvant dans son verre.

 **-À la personne qui a le plus de chance de s'en sortir** , supposa Eren. **C'est-à-dire le Caporal Livaï.**

J'étais du même avis. Il était impossible de prédire dans quelles circonstances nous serons amenés à utiliser cette seringue. Livaï était la personne la mieux placée pour avoir son entière responsabilité. Et puis, j'étais persuadée qu'il ferait le bon choix. Un garçon, que je connaissais pas, s'exclama à son tour. Il était apparemment très excité par les nouvelles inventions d'Hanji. Je ne connaissais pas ce garçon, je n'avais jamais vu sa tête. Il devait nous avoir rejoins récemment.

 **-Tu noteras qu'il n'y aucun soldat du même enthousiasme** , grogna Jean un peu sèchement.

 **-Bah alors, Jean ?** l'interpella un garçon derrière lui. **On ne vaut rien parce qu'on vient des brigades spéciales, c'est ça ?**

 **-Qu'est ce que vous venez foutre dans le bataillon sérieusement ?** leur demanda Jean en levant les yeux.

En réalité, c'était notre bataillon qui avait fais une campagne de recrutement. La reconquête du mur Maria était proche. Il était évident que nous avions besoin de nouveaux soldats dans nos rangs, prêts à mourir. Je n'étais pas du genre à prendre la grosse tête mais ce type, je n'aimais pas sa façon de parler. Il prenait les choses beaucoup trop à la rigolade.

 **-À vous entendre, on croirait que vous avez tout vu et tout vécu,** continua l'autre garçon à plaisanter.

 **-On en a déjà certainement vu plus que vous** , rétorquais-je légèrement irritée.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, me fixant pendant plusieurs secondes. Il était entrain de réfléchir. Soudain, il ouvrit la bouche en me pointant du doigt. Sans mâcher ses mots, il avoua me reconnaître. J'étais la petite trainée qui se tapait le Caporal et qui en profitait pour le mettre dans sa poche. Je restai d'abord bouche bée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'insulte aussi facilement. Eren et Jean me défendirent immédiatement. Avais-je réellement cette image ? J'observai alors uns à uns mes camarades autour de la table. Ils baissaient tous la tête.

 **-Pardon** , se plaignit quelqu'un en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. **T'es sur mon chemin.**

D'un simple geste, il appuya sur un de ces points faibles. Le garçon tomba lourdement au sol, criant par la même occasion de douleur. Le regard froid, le nouveau venu lui donna intentionnellement un coup de pied en passant au dessus de lui. Le voir tout nouvellement habillé et me défendre m'arracha un sourire. Il fallait croire que les réactions abusives c'était de famille.

 **-Samuel ?** l'appelais-je étonnée.

Le garçon qu'il avait laissé derrière lui se releva pour partir honteux de la salle. Mon frère ne tarda pas à m'expliquer qu'il venait à peine de sortir d'une réunion. Erwin lui avait annoncé qu'il faisait officiellement partie du bataillon d'exploration. Remarquant les regards perdus des autres, il en profita pour correctement se présenter. Son changement de comportement me rendait incroyablement fière. Il serra la main à tout le monde. Je notai simplement qu'il avait envoyé un léger sourire à Eren. Et que pour une raison complètement inconnue, Mikasa avait été gênée de lui serrer la main.

 **-Allez je vous laisse** , nous indiqua soudainement Connie. **Je me lève tôt demain, j'ai prévu d'aller faire un tour dans mon village.**

À son départ, Sasha demanda s'il était réellement impossible de ramener la mère de Connie à son état normal. J'en doutais fortement. À moins de découvrir le mécanisme. La possibilité que les titans seraient en réalité des êtres humains restait plus que plausible. Est ce qu'au final les titans ne seraient pas simplement des humains coincés en plein cauchemar ?

 **-Il faudrait plutôt se creuser la cervelle au sujet de ce type qui est apparu dans ton rêve** , râla Jean en s'adressant à Eren.

Je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire. Face à mon incompréhension, Jean m'expliqua brièvement qu'un homme, qu'Eren pensait avoir déjà vu, s'était manifesté dans un de ces rêves. Ce même homme avait rencontré son père. D'après lui, c'était un soldat du bataillon. Eren marmonna dans son coin que cette rencontre n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Je me rappelai alors soudainement de cet homme dans mes souvenirs. Étant donné les grandes similitudes entre Eren et moi, était-il possible que nous parlions du même ?

 **-Tu devrais te cogner la tête pour te remettre les idées en place** , proposa Sasha.

Eren lui murmura que ça pourrait être une solution. Je l'observai un instant rêvasser du coin de l'œil. Subitement, il tapa sa main contre la table. C'était décidé. Dès demain il irait rendre visite à Keith Jardiz, notre sergent instructeur. J'essayai mentalement de comparer leur visages avec celui de mes souvenirs. J'arrivais très difficilement à leur trouver des points communs.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous nous séparions chacun de notre côté. J'en profitai pour attraper mon frère et de lui demander des nouvelles. À l'air du vent, nous discutions à l'extérieur de tout et n'importe quoi. Comment trouvait-il les lieux ? Quelles étaient ses premières impressions sur mes amis ? J'essayai aussi discrètement de lui soutirer des informations sur Mikasa. À priori, il la trouvait simplement mignonne. Notre petite conversation ne dura pas très longtemps. Avant de partir, nous nous enlacions à nouveau. J'étais vraiment contente de l'avoir comme frère.

Je montai les escaliers en direction des chambres. Je repensai soudainement à Livaï. Depuis notre retour, je ne l'avais pas croisé une seule fois. Je savais juste qu'il était partis discuter avec Hanji. En tout cas, j'avais hâte de retrouver ma chambre. Cette série d'épreuves m'avait épuisée. Avant que je ne puisse toucher la poignée de ma porte, celle de Livaï s'enclencha. Passant sa tête dans l'ouverture, il me regarda un peu méchamment.

 **-Tu étais où ?** me demanda t-il sèchement. **Il fait déjà nuit dehors.**

Je suppose que Livaï avait sa propre façon de dire qu'il était inquiet. Je me retins de rire, lui expliquant simplement que j'étais avec mon frère. Ma réponse jugée satisfaisante, il se retira sans broncher. Je remarquai cependant un petit détail. Il n'avait pas refermé sa porte. Hésitante, je m'aventurai dans sa chambre. Ma présence était apparemment attendue. Il patientait calmement appuyé contre son bureau. Je refermai timidement la porte avant de m'avancer dans sa direction. Je restai plusieurs secondes immobile devant lui.

 **-J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose** , commença t-il en se relevant, **je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se séparer.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon cœur loupa un battement. J'en oubliais même de respirer. Il était clairement entrain de me dire qu'il voulait me quitter. Je n'étais absolument pas prête. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop. C'était la panique totale dans ma tête. Je restai cependant perplexe face à son sourire moqueur. Du même air, il se rapprocha de moi.

 **-Je plaisante** , me murmura t-il à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, **jamais je ne te laisserai..**

Il essaya alors de m'embrasser. Toujours en colère de sa mauvaise blague, je tournai la tête. Ses lèvres touchèrent alors ma joue puis descendirent délicatement vers mon cou. Je regardais du côté tout en rougissant. C'était indéniable. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Il arrêta ses baisers pour me regarder intensément dans les yeux. Comment étais-je sensé repousser cet homme qui faisait tant chavirer mon cœur ? Regagnant rapidement un sourire, je l'embrassai tendrement. Nous étions enfin réunis, ensembles. Ça faisait du bien d'être de retour à la maison.

* * *

 **DÉSOLÉE POUR CELLES QUI ONT CRU A LA MAUVAISE BLAGUE DE LIVAI, MÉCHANT LIVAI. Alors alors, que pensez-vous de la mort de la maman d'Hana ? Méritée ou injuste ? J'ai longuement hésité avant de la faire mourir parce qu'au début je voulais la garder. Mais comme je n'avais rien prévu pour elle qui puisse faire d'avantage avancer l'histoire et bien héhé.. ELLE MEURT. Sinon euh.. J'ai déjà un peu près prévu de finir cette fiction en 40 chapitres. Après le chapitre suivant (donc le 35), on commencera à rentrer dans l'histoire de regagner le mur MAIS NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS JE VOUS VOIS DÉJÀ VENIR, je ne vais pas suivre le manga il n'y aura pas de choix entre Armin et Erwin et je compte totalement inventer mes scènes de combat. Donc du coup.. OHLALA ATTENDEZ VOUS A FAIRE DES CRISES CARDIAQUES PARCE QUE JE VOUS RÉSERVE UN TRUC DE FOU. (PS : Quelqu'un me doit 60 euros pour avoir lu ses commentaires en entier, oui j'y tiens.)**


	34. Doutes

**Vos questions : "Noooon tu veux mettre fin à ma vie ?" Non vraiment pas demoiselle. "Je sais pas si la transaction de mes 60 euros te sera parvenu via ma télépathie, je peux toujours essayer erm?" Refus total. "Dis, c'est quoi le sourire qu'il vient de faire à Eren? Un sourire qui en dit long?" Samuel pensait au début que le petit copain de Hana était Eren, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait un peu mal traité. Du coup c'est un peu comme un genre de pardon. "tu n'oseras pas rendre la blague de levi un jour réelle j'espère hein ?/ Vont ils finir par conclure charnellement un jour?" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oserai jamais les séparer et ils feront tout ce qui doit être fait.. ou pas. BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

**_-Je ne te laisserai jamais.._**

Bave au menton, je me remémorais ce précieux moment depuis maintenant une quinzaine de minutes. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'attarder éternellement sur ces paroles mais à chaque fois que j'y repensais, je sentais comme des petits papillons dans le ventre. Depuis combien de temps déjà ? Ah oui, pratiquement une semaine. Mais quand bien même, je n'arrivais plus à penser autre chose qu'à Livaï. J'étais carrément obsédée par lui. Remuant la tête plusieurs fois, je me répétai mentalement que je devais me ressaisir. Après tout, j'étais entrain de transporter une énorme caisse de nourriture qui faisait pratiquement le quart de mon poids. Si je venais à trébucher avec, je me garantissais deux jours enfermée à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement rêveuse que j'étais, je ne regardais même pas où j'allais.

 **-Bordel, Hana !** râla soudainement quelqu'un.

Sans faire attention, je fonçai dans le pauvre Jean. En plus de ça, je marchai sur son pied. Je m'excusai plusieurs fois du mieux que je pouvais avant de déposer délicatement ma caisse et de rejoindre Armin et Eren. Accoudés contre des barrières, nous regardions au loin Historia coursait quelques gamins.

 **-Elle est complètement différente** , soupira Jean.

 **-En m'avait dis qu'elle aimerait les aider** , nous expliqua Eren.

 **-Dîtes donc, vous quatre !** nous sermonna la blonde en arrivant en furie. **Vous ne voyez pas tout ce qu'il reste à transporter ? On n'a pas toute la journée !**

Déjà fatiguée de ce qui m'attendait, je soupirai sans me retenir. Je posai sur mon épaule quelques sacs avant de reprendre la même direction que tout à l'heure. Armin et Jean devant nous, je me retrouvai à l'arrière avec Eren. Pour une raison que j'ignorais toujours, il était en froid avec moi. Décidée à détendre l'atmosphère, je lui demandai des nouvelles de son entraînement à la rigidification. Monotone, il m'expliqua qu'il arrivait maintenant à boucher l'entrée de la grotte mais qu'il restait encore pas mal de choses à perfectionner.

 **-Si Reiner et Bertholdt ont la fâcheuse idée de pointer à nouveau le bout de leur nez** , me dit-il en changeant complètement de sujet, **je serai forcé de les tuer.**

 **-Eren** , l'interpellais-je plus sérieusement. **Qu'est ce que j'ai fait dernièrement pour que tu m'ignores ainsi ?**

Je ne voulais pas parler de ces deux ordures mais plutôt de nous. Je voyais Eren comme mon meilleur ami. Ne pas lui parler ou me faire ignorer par lui ne faisait que me peiner de jours en jours. J'attendais sans étonnement une réponse qui ne sortit jamais de sa bouche. Stoïque, il se contenta d'avancer sans me regarder. Dans ma tête, j'avais déjà abandonné. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide enfin d'ouvrir la bouche.

 **-Pensez-vous avoir un avenir ?** me demanda t-il subitement. **Tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfant. Il est Caporal ! Il ne quittera jamais le bataillon. Et même si vous parvenez à survivre jusque là, vu son âge il mourra bien avant toi.**

 **-Eren, arrête toi.**

Comme un soudain changement d'expression, il arbora une mine triste. Il s'excusa avant d'accélérer le pas et de me laisser seule en retrait. Toutes ces questions, il était plus qu'évidemment qu'elles visaient Livaï. En réalité, je me les étais déjà posées. Il n'avait pas besoin de me les répéter. Mais est ce que cette conversation avait un lien avec sa façon d'être avec moi ? Perplexe, je le regardai s'éloigner tout en serrant d'avantage le sac qu'il tenait dans ses bras. En tournant légèrement la tête, je remarquai mon frère un peu plus loin accompagné de Mikasa. À deux, ils portaient de chaque côté une caisse plutôt lourde. Sourires aux lèvres, ils ricanaient. Je soupirai discrètement en les voyant. Au moins, ils y en avaient qui s'amusaient.

Finalement, cet après-midi nous avions tous ensemble convenu de rendre visite à Keith. Mais l'heure n'étant pas encore au rendez-vous, j'avais décidé de stationner devant la porte de Livaï. J'avais d'abord toqué plusieurs fois, sans grande réponse. Je vérifiai que le couloir était vide pour discrètement entrer dans sa chambre. Comme deviné, il n'y avait personne. J'oubliai rapidement cette idée en entendant l'eau coulante de la douche. Innocente, je me rapprochai de la salle de bains. L'envie de l'épier entrain de se laver me titilla l'esprit. Étais-je à ce point malsaine ? Non. Enfin, peut être que si. Hésitante, je m'abaissai avant de regarder dans la serrure.

Le rouge me monta directement aux joues lorsque j'aperçus son corps nu baigné sous le jet que produisait sa douche. Dos à moi, je l'admirai passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir en arrière. Laissant descendre mon regard le long de son dos parfaitement musclé, j'aperçus le début de ses fesses. Il se tourna légèrement en biais pour attraper quelque chose. Mes yeux se dirigèrent automatique vers l'endroit le plus intime qu'il pouvait avoir. Malheureusement, je ne voyais rien. Maudite buée. Je frottai bêtement la serrure, sachant pertinemment que ça ne changerait de toute façon rien. Subitement, il tourna sa tête vers la porte. Je pouvais parier n'importe quoi que nos regards étaient entrain de se croiser. Le plus rapidement possible, je plongeai pour atterrir sur son lit. J'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir correctement qu'il ouvrit brutalement la porte. Tandis que je faisais mine de réfléchir à quelque chose, il me fixa intensément.

 **-Si tu voulais me rejoindre tu n'avais cas entrer** , me prévint-il d'un sourire arrogant.

Soudainement gênée, je lui lançai un coussin en pleine figure comme seule défense. Sans difficulté, il ferma la porte au dernier moment pour éviter de se le prendre. Suivirent alors plusieurs minutes d'attentes avant qu'il ne ressorte vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un T-shirt. Nerveuse, je restai silencieuse. Faisant de même, il s'installa au bord de son lit. Une nouvelle fois dos à moi, je repensai à la vision que je venais à peine de voir.

 **-J'ai vu ton frère et Mikasa tout à l'heure** , m'indiqua t-il en essuyant ses cheveux avec une serviette. **Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.**

 **-Je trouve aussi..** , avouais-je en grattant l'arrière de ma nuque. **Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se rapprochent.**

 **-Il faut croire que les Ackerman ont un petit faible pour ta famille** , remarqua t-il.

J'avais presque oublié qu'il était lui aussi un Ackerman. Bien évidemment, je lui avais déjà posé la question quant à ses relations avec Mikasa. Ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même, il m'avait tout simplement expliqué qu'ils étaient plus comme un clan qu'une famille. Ce jour-là, j'avais été heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Soudainement en manque de nos petites taquineries habituelles, je saisis avec très grand plaisir la perche qu'il venait de me tendre. Appuyant sur ses épaules, je l'obligeai à basculer en arrière. Mon visage se retrouva au dessus du sien.

 **-Petit faible, hein ?** demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

Un micro sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Relevant légèrement la tête, il parsema mes lèvres de petits baisers. Ces moments entre nous me faisaient toujours le même effet. Malheureusement, je repensai rapidement à ce qu'Eren m'avait craché tout à l'heure. Est ce qu'un futur était possible entre Livaï et moi ? J'étais peut être bientôt une adulte mais lui l'était depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Je ne savais même pas quel âge il avait exactement. Hésitante, je lui posai la question.

 **-Début de la trentaine** , dit-il en se remettant assis. **Pourquoi ?**

Je ne voyais plus son visage pourtant j'étais pratiquement sûre que ma question l'avait dérangé. D'une voix que je trouvais un peu triste, il me demanda si ça me posait un problème. J'avais beau être perturbée par notre différence d'âge et par la mauvaise vision que les gens pouvaient avoir de nous, je n'arrivais pas imaginer devoir m'éloigner de lui. Me rapprochant de son dos, j'enroulai délicatement mes bras autour de son cou.

 **-Bien sûr que non** , lui murmurais-je avant d'embrasser sa joue.

À présent sur nos chevaux, nous étions en route pour rencontrer notre ancien entraîneur Keith Shadis. J'appris pendant notre trajet qu'il avait été autrefois le major du bataillon, juste avant Erwin. En y repensant, ça faisait un moment que nous ne l'avions pas revu. Arrivés proche d'une tourelle, il se tenait debout les mains dans le dos. Eren, plus que pressé, sauta littéralement de son cheval. Nous le suivions rapidement mes camarades et moi, accompagnés de Livaï ainsi que d'Hanji.

Nous étions maintenant tous assis autour d'une table. Sasha préférant rester debout, j'avais hérité de la seule place restante. Keith ne se retint pas de nous dire que nous avions changés. Il commença soudainement à parler de lui. Passer le flambeau à meilleur que lui était apparemment la meilleure décision de toute son existence. Hanji lui expliqua que nous nous apprêtions à reprendre le mur Maria. Il devait donc certainement comprendre pourquoi nous étions venus. Keith resta un instant silencieux avant de passer son regard sur chacun de nous.

 **-Cette lueur sauvage qui brûle au fond de tes yeux, elle vient de ton père** , s'adressa t-il à Eren. **Et toi, tu as bien hérité de la beauté de ta mère.**

Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ce compliment, je me grattai timidement le front. La réaction d'Eren était toute inverse. Il se leva subitement, lui criant de nous dire tout ce qu'il savait sur ses parents. Même si moi aussi je mourrai d'envie de découvrir cette histoire, je ne me serai jamais permise de lui parler de la sorte. Devant l'impatience de Eren, Keith nous raconta ses souvenirs. Sa première rencontre avec le père d'Eren remontait à vingt ans. Le bataillon rentrait d'une expédition. Ils avaient croisés très peu de titans sur le chemin du retour. C'était plutôt inhabituel. Keith arrivait aux abords du mur Maria quand tout à coup il tomba nez à nez avec deux hommes.

 **-Ton père Eren, et le tien.**

Je ne rêvais pas, il venait bien de me regarder. Sous le choc, Keith leur demanda aussitôt se qu'ils faisaient là et comment ils avaient réussi à franchir l'enceinte des murs. Vêtements sales et mines déboussolées, nos pères s'étonnèrent d'enfin rencontrer un soldat. Il accepta finalement de les faire entrer. Sortir des murs étant un crime, ils furent d'abord emprisonnés. Mais avec l'aide de Keith, Grisha Jeager et Melvin Aguria furent rapidement relâchés.

 **-Je les croyais d'abord innocents** , nous expliqua t-il. **Plus tard, je commençai moi aussi à les soupçonner quand ils me demandèrent des informations sur notre monde.**

Ils ignoraient vraiment tout de tout. Ils ne connaissaient pas les origines de notre monde et n'avaient aucune notion des murs. Était-ce la un mensonge qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris la peine d'inventer ? Je me posais vraiment la question. En échange de quelques informations sur eux, Keith accepta de répondre à toutes leurs questions en particulier sur notre mode de vie. Le père d'Eren avait rencontré le mien à l'extérieur des murs. Alors qu'il marchait sans but, il tomba sur un petit village dont les habitants étaient encore sains et saufs. Lui tendant une main amicale, mon père décida de l'héberger pendant quelques temps. Après ça, ils décidèrent tous les deux de rejoindre les murs pour une raison qu'ils refusaient de révéler.

 **-Melvin me confia aussi qu'il avait une femme et qu'elle venait à peine d'accoucher de leur petite fille.**

Heureux de cette nouvelle naissance, mon père lui révéla même la date. Je devais avouer que j'avais moi aussi envie de la savoir. Voyant la timidité dont je faisais preuve, Keith me la partagea de lui-même. J'étais née le 18 février. Si je réfléchissais bien, tout ce qu'il disait concordait. Étant un peu plus âgée que mes autres camarades, il était logique que j'étais déjà née alors que le père d'Eren n'avait pas encore de famille. Étonné par le fait que les personnes à l'intérieur des murs ne vivaient pas dans la crainte des titans, Grisha trouva ça comme une bonne chose. Keith, n'étant pas de cet avis, lui confia que l'organisation nommée "le bataillon d'exploration"avait pour but de dissiper l'interdiction d'être curieux à l'égard du monde extérieur.

 **-Les mots de ton père me redonnèrent espoir ce jour là** , murmura t-il nostalgique. **Il trouvait que nous étions des soldats extraordinaires.**

C'était dans ce même bar que Grisha parla pour la première fois à sa future femme. Nos pères prirent alors chacun leur propre chemin. Comme convenu, Grisha devint un médecin réputé tandis que le mien devint aussi muet qu'une taupe. Les seuls échos que Keith avait entendu était qu'il s'enfermait dans une cabane au fin fond de il ne savait où pour tester expériences sur expériences. Quelques années passèrent, Eren naquit. Un beau jour, mon père décida qu'il était enfin venu pour lui de quitter ces murs.

 **-Comme par magie, Melvin revint à notre rencontre. Il clama qu'il avait enfin réussi à accomplir ce qu'il avait essayé de créer pendant toutes ces années,** raconta Keith perdu. **Je vous avoue que sur le moment je ne compris pas les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?** demandais-je en me relevant impatiente.

 **-Qu'il savait que c'était à Grisha de le faire mais qu'il le ferait en son nom. Il lui demanda de profiter encore un peu de la vie au sein des murs, qu'il pouvait avoir la conscience tranquille car il porterait son fardeau.**

Mon père ne souhaitait pas se faire passer pour lui, mais plutôt faire ces actes en son nom. Avant de partir, mon père lui légua une étrange boîte. Quelques jours plus tard, une famille entière fut massacrée dans leur demeure en pleine nuit. Mon père avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Quelques années passèrent et le mur Maria tomba. Grisha apprit la mort de sa femme de la bouche de son enfant. Il emmena alors son fils dans une forêt avant de prévenir Keith de ne pas s'en mêler et de ne pas le suivre.

 **-Le jour où toi et ta famille êtes arrivés aux murs, j'avais été mis au courant. J'avais rencontré ta mère et ton frère mais une personne manquait à l'appel. J'étais aussi dans cette salle le jour de tes analyses sanguines et j'avais vaguement entendu que ton père s'était fait dévoré par un titan pendant votre voyage.**

 **-Ma mère l'a tué** , le contredis-je immédiatement.

Ma réponse ne l'étonna pas. Entamant la fin de son histoire, il nous raconta qu'après cette nouvelle étonnante il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il monta sur le mur près de la porte afin d'inspecter les alentours. Voyant le corps gisant de mon père, il se précipita vers lui. Il resta bouche bée devant l'énorme quantité de fumée qui sortait de son crâne. Toujours vivant, mon père pointa une direction avec son doigt que Keith prit le risque de suivre. Chevauchant son cheval, il tomba finalement sur moi. J'étais près de la forêt et j'avais apparemment déjà pris l'initiative de revenir sur mes pas. Il m'attrapa sur son cheval avant de me ramener près de mon père. La suite je la connaissais. Keith m'avait piqué puis j'avais dévoré mon père.

 **-Tu es repartie dans la forêt sous ta forme de titan,** chuchota t-il. **Et moi je rentrais tel un homme qui ne savait plus dans quel monde il vivait.**

 **-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?** demanda Hanji.

 **-Quelqu'un m'aurait cru ?** rétorqua t-il. **Je ne pense pas.**

Et moi, qu'est ce que j'en pensais de toute cette histoire ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. J'étais un peu perdue. Mise à part que finalement mon père était peut être un homme bien ? Il n'avait juste pas su gérer ses responsabilités. Ma mère, elle qui avait toujours voulu avoir une preuve de son amour, si elle avait eu un peu de jugeote elle l'aurait trouvé. Elle aurait su que mon père avait quitté les murs pour retourner auprès de sa famille. En tout cas, nous en savions Eren et moi un peu plus sur nos paternels. Ils étaient extraordinaires.

À la fois soulagés mais déçus ne pas en avoir su d'avantage, nous regagnions nos chevaux. Plusieurs questions restaient en suspens. D'où venaient-ils ? Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de subitement rejoindre les murs ? Mais surtout, qu'est ce que mon père avait secrètement préparé pendant toutes ces années ?

Maintenant réunis dans une salle, Erwin, quelques représentants, Livaï, Hanji, Eren et moi, faisions un compte rendu de la situation. Il était évident que nos pères faisaient partie de ces personnes qui venaient d'au-delà du mur. Mais contrairement à nos précédents ennemis, ils s'étaient alliés aux humains. Qu'il y avait-il dans ce sous-sol de si important pour que le père d'Eren dans son dernier souffle se mette à faire croire que toute la vérité était enfermée à l'intérieur de cette pièce ? Erwin resta silencieux. La seule hypothèse que nous émettions était qu'elle avait un rapport avec les souvenirs du monde.

 **-Aujourd'hui toute les préparations ont été terminés** , nous expliqua Erwin très sérieux. **L'opération pour récupérer le mur Maria commencera dans deux jours à partir de maintenant.**

Je trouvais cette opération un peu précipitée. Cependant, les ordres étaient les ordres. Le mystère qui entourait cette fameuse pièce souterraine, nous devions aller le découvrir par nous-même. La conversation ne dura plus très longtemps. Nous sortions finalement un par un. Je cherchai automatiquement Livaï du regard. Avant que je ne puisse regarder derrière moi, il referma la porte. Je restai perplexe qu'il souhaitait parler en privée avec Erwin. Voyant mon désarroi, Hanji me pointa quelque chose du doigt. Un verre traînait sur une des tables. Je le pris discrètement avant de le poser contre la porte pour écouter leur conversation.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Livaï ?** lui demanda calmement Erwin.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il se passera quand on aura repris le mur Maria ?**

 **-La priorité sera de prendre des mesures défensives puis d'éliminer toutes ces menaces.**

 **-Je ne veux pas que tu mettes en péril la vie de Hana pour absolument réussir cette mission** , rétorqua t-il sèchement.

Je restai bouche-bée devant le ton qu'il avait pris. J'étais à la fois étonnée et heureuse de l'entendre s'inquiéter pour moi. Mais il ne pouvait imposer ses propres conditions à Erwin. Il était notre supérieur tout de même. Le blond lui demanda directement pourquoi est ce qu'il mettrait ma vie en danger ? Livaï cracha que le blond était du genre à sacrifier n'importe qui pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

 **-Très bien** , soupira Erwin. **Elle pourra faire ce qu'elle veut..**

 **-Attends, je crois que t'as pas compris** , grogna Livaï sur le même ton. **Si tu lui ordonnes de se sacrifier pour la bonne cause, elle le fera bête qu'elle est.**

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Il n'était pas non plus obligé de parler de moi de cette manière. D'un côté, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le contredire. Si Erwin m'ordonnait de faire quelque chose de dangereux mais qui pourrait faire avancer le progrès de l'humanité, alors je le ferai certainement.

 **-Si elle venait à mourir..**

 **-L'amour n'est pas fais pour un soldat** , le coupa le blond.

 **-À ce que je sache, tu as toi aussi déjà été amoureux d'une certaine Marie.**

 **-C'était différent** , lui assura t-il en haussant légèrement la voix. **J'ai su faire la part des choses. Et toi, es-tu vraiment sûr qu'avoir une relation avec une gamine est..**

 **-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses** , protesta Livaï. **N'essaye pas de me faire la leçon. Ce qu'il y a entre elle et moi ne regarde, comme son nom l'indique, que elle et moi.**

Toujours aussi béat, j'écoutais ses paroles qui ne faisaient qu'embraser mon petit cœur. Il s'exprimait avec une telle confidence que j'avais l'impression qu'il ne donnait pas vraiment le choix à Erwin. C'était dans ces moments-là que je voyais vraiment ce que Livaï ressentait pour moi. Je regrettais vraiment de ne pas avoir eu le même discours lorsqu'Eren m'avait posé toutes ces questions. Après un long silence, Erwin reprit un ton plus calme.

 **-Tu as ma parole Livaï. Je ne lui demanderai rien qui puisse la mettre en danger.**

J'eus à peine le temps de me retirer de la porte que Livaï la poussa brutalement. N'ayant même pas eu le réflexe de cacher mon verre, je le tenais devant moi. Je rigolai nerveusement, prise sur le fait. Lui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle du tout. Par son regard, je comprenais qu'il n'était pas vraiment content de savoir que je venais d'épier leur conversation. J'arrêtais alors de rire, le regardant aussi impassible que lui. À force de s'inquiéter pour moi, il va finir par ne plus me faire confiance du tout. Je pouvais faire mes choix toute seule et je pouvais décider si je voulais vivre ou mourir. Prenant un air sérieux, je posai mon poing contre ma poitrine.

 **-Je ne mourrai pas aussi facilement Caporal, je vous le promets !** criais-je en faisant le salut de l'humanité.

Il arbora un air plus attendrissant. Je fermai les yeux lorsqu'il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Me caresser la tête, c'était ce qu'il faisait quand il était fier de moi.

Au dîner, Sasha posa ses mains sur la tête lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qu'était posé sur notre table. Un plateau de viande était soigneusement présenté devant nous. Ce soir était un soir spécial. Nous célébrions la récupération du mur Maria. Même si je trouvais cette déclaration un peu précipitée, je n'allais pas me priver. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, la salle se transforma en un brouhaha infernale. Chacun se disputait pour avoir sa part. Tandis qu'à notre table, Sasha attrapa le gros morceau de viande entre ses deux mains. Complètement en extase, elle l'approcha de sa bouche. Connie bloqua immédiatement la tête de la brune avec ses bras. Avec quelques efforts, Jean réussit à la lui arracher des mains. Seulement la brune n'en resta pas là. Elle mordit la main du brun.

 **-Elle est entrain de me manger ! Elle est entrain de me manger !** se répéta Jean complètement paniqué.

 **-Sasha ?** pleura à moitié Connie. **Ce que tu manges c'est Jean ! Tu ne le reconnais plus ?**

 **-Vous ne mangez jamais de viande dans le bataillon d'exploration ?** demanda un garçon derrière eux. **Pitoyable..**

Recevant un coup de poing de Sasha, son nez pissa littéralement du sang. Elle était hors de contrôle. Mes camarades finirent par la ligoter à un poteau. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou pas. Manger de la viande était comme une jouissance pour Sasha. Le plat de viande diminuait de plus en plus. J'entendais les pleurnichements de la brune. De toute façon, je n'étais pas fan de la viande. Je me levai avec mon assiette pour me diriger vers Sasha. Je m'agenouillai devant elle avant de planter ma fourchette dans un morceau de viande. Les yeux de Sasha se mirent à scintiller alors qu'elle sanglotait toujours. Lorsque j'approchai mon ustensile de sa bouche, elle en goba pratiquement la moitié. Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils.

 **-Sasha, ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter** , la réprimandais-je. **Tu ressembles plus à un animal en manque plutôt qu'à une jeune fille.**

Elle essaya de me faire les yeux doux pour se faire pardonner. Je soupirai, picorant un nouveau morceau. Cette fois, je réussis à reculer la fourchette avant qu'elle n'essaye de recommencer comme tout à l'heure. Ses dents claquèrent violemment. C'était bien fais pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'à m'écouter. Je m'exécutai une nouvelle fois. Rapprochant le morceau de sa bouche, elle essaya de se retenir. Elle finit par attendre que ma fourchette atteigne pratiquement sa bouche pour y arracher le morceau de viande. Elle faisait des progrès. Je la félicitai en lui caressant la tête. J'avais vraiment l'impression de nourrir un enfant qui ne savait pas se contenir devant une sucrerie.

 **-Tu as de la sauce partout** , râlais-je en lui essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

Tandis qu'elle mâchonnait encore sa nourriture, elle me regarda différemment. Elle était sûrement entrain de penser quelque chose à mon sujet. Après avoir avalé, des mors sortirent enfin de sa bouche.

 **-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exemplaire Hana** , me dit-elle en souriant. **Je suis sûre que vos futurs enfants seront bien éduqués.**

En guise de réponse, je lui lançai un sourire. Elle voyait encore beaucoup trop loin. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je n'aurai certainement pas d'enfant et que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion d'en élever un. Je détachai finalement une seule de ses mains pour qu'elle puisse finir mon assiette avant de rejoindre à nouveau la table. Mon frère s'étant entre temps incrusté dans le groupe, je le saluai en m'asseyant. Eren et Jean étaient déjà entrain de se chercher des noises. Ils s'attrapèrent par le col pour ensuite s'insulter et se battre.

 **-Dis le, combien de fois tu serais mort sans le pouvoir des titans ?** lui demanda Jean énervé. **Et même, combien de fois Mikasa devra te sauver ? Si tu comptes te précipiter pour mourir encore une fois, je te tuerai !**

 **-Je vais m'assurer de le garder à l'esprit !** lui répondit Eren avant de lui donner un autre coup. **Monsieur je ne suis même pas capable d'attirer l'attention de Mikasa !**

 **-Va te faire voir !** rétorqua t-il en enfonçant son genou dans son ventre. **Tu crois qu'on a pas vu comment tu regardes Hana ? T'as encore moins de couilles que moi !**

Encore cette histoire entre Eren et moi qui passait sur le tapis. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que nous étions tout simplement amis ? En regardant Mikasa, je remarquai que c'était la première fois que je ne la voyais pas défendre Eren. Assise à côté de mon frère, elle les regardait impassible.

 **-Pourquoi personne ne nous arrêtes ?** se plaignit Eren.

 **-La viande va remonter** , s'étouffa Jean.

Quelqu'un arriva d'un pas plus que lourd. Posant d'abord sa main sur l'épaule de Jean, il envoya violemment son pied dans le ventre de Eren. Il souleva Jean pour le jeter sur une table plus loin. À moitié morts, nul doute que l'auteur de cette violence qui ne savait pas agir calmement était Livaï.

 **-Tout le monde s'est un peu laissé emporter à ce que je vois** , expliqua t-il plus calmement. **Allez dormir, et nettoyez tout ça.**

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fais, les soldats se mirent à la tâche. N'étant pas disposée de corvées, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de mettre la main à la pâte. Une fois la salle nettoyée, je décidai de sortir dehors rejoindre Eren sur les escaliers. Je m'essayai à ses côtés. À première vue, il avait l'air d'avoir un peu récupéré de son énergie.

 **-Jean a raison** , murmura t-il tout à coup. **Je suis vraiment pitoyable..**

 **-Pourquoi ?** demandais-je ne me souvenant déjà plus de leur conversation.

 **-Je ne suis même pas capable de te dire ce que je ressens** , sourit-il nerveusement.

Évidemment que mes joues devinrent roses, c'était Eren. Pas parce que j'étais contente de l'entendre, mais plutôt parce que j'allais devoir lui dire que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je n'étais pas stupide, Eren m'appréciait beaucoup. Allions-nous vraiment avoir cette discussion ? Je tremblais déjà à l'idée d'entendre ces mots interdits sortirent de sa bouche. Devant mon silence, il continua son monologue.

 **-Hana, qu'est ce que tu..**

 **-J'aime Livaï** , lui répondis-je peut être un peu trop rapidement.

 **-Et moi c'est toi que j'aime..**

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je paniquais. J'essayai de le convaincre, lui faisant comprendre que son amour n'était qu'en fait une forte amitié. Pas vraiment convaincu, il continua à maintenir sa version. Il en pinçait pour moi. Je soupirai avant de poser ma tête entre mes mains. Ces fortes amitiés où un des deux finissait par craquer pour l'autre, j'étais entrain de la vivre. Comment étais-je supposée l'affronter à partir maintenant ?

 **-Je te rendrai plus heureuse que lui !** me promit-il. **Est ce que lui t'as déjà dis qu'il t'aimait, hein ? Est ce que t'es vraiment sûrz de ça ? Moi je te le dirai tous les jours, je te le montrerai, je..**

 **-Ça suffit Eren !** commençais-je à m'énerver.

Il essayait de me brouiller l'esprit et le pire c'était que ça marchait mais rien qu'un peu. Je savais très bien qui j'aimais et avec qui je voulais être. Je n'avais pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Mais Eren me remettait ça sous le nez et les doutes que j'avais sur Livaï étaient entrain de remonter. Est ce qu'il m'aimait vraiment ? Bien sûr que oui, il n'osait juste pas l'avouer directement. Tandis que je me battais avec moi-même mentalement, je ne remarquai pas que Eren approcha son visage du mien. Avant qu'il n'atteigne mes lèvres, le parquet derrière nous craqua. Je m'effondrai complètement lorsque je rencontrai le regard meurtrier de Livaï.

* * *

 **/!\ ALERTE DRAMA /!\ Oui oui vous la sentez la dispute arriver ? Moi je la sens très bien, même en me bouchant le nez. Vous savez que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler en écrivant la scène de la douche. Surtout cette phrase "Je mise alors à bêtement frotter la serrure, sachant pertinemment que ça ne changerait de toute façon rien." parce que c'est ce que moi j'aurais fais. Quoi que.. peut être que je serai carrément rentrer. DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS AURIEZ FAIT, SINCÈREMENT ? En tout cas il était plus que clair que ce chapitre tournait autour des doutes d'Hana et des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir dans le futur pour leur couple. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, qu'elle a raison ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que vous pensez de la déclaration d'Eren ? Devrais-je le tuer au prochain chapitre ? Non voyons, je n'oserai pas.. ou pas. BISOUS BISOUS !**


	35. Froid

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Serrant son poing avec toute la colère du monde dans son regard, la personne qui devait la moins tomber sur cette scène se tenait devant nous. Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose pour ma défense, Livaï se retourna puis partit en furie. Il se faisait des idées, je n'avais rien fait. Prête à le suivre où qu'il aille, je me levai en vitesse. Eren m'attrapa par le poignet. Je le rejetai un peu violemment avant de lui dire de me laisser tranquille. Lui parler de cette manière me faisait de la peine mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je me précipitai donc vers la porte pour réduire du mieux que je pouvais la distance entre Livaï et moi. Il marchait beaucoup trop vite, même en courant je n'arrivais pas à le rattraper. Je le suivis ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa chambre. Il claqua brutalement la porte derrière lui. Je l'ouvris de la même manière sans vraiment savoir ce qui m'attendait. À peine entrée, il me cria de dégager.

 **-Écoutez ce n'est pas ce que vous..**

 **-Et qu'est ce que je crois d'après toi ?** me demanda t-il en se retournant d'un coup. **Si je ne vous avais pas interrompu vous vous serez embrassés !**

J'essayai tant bien que mal de le calmer, de le rassurer. Peu importe comment je me justifiais, il ne voulait croire que par lui-même. J'imaginais être à sa place et de comprendre sa réaction. Seulement, moi j'aurai accepté de l'écouter. Il émettait des conclusions trop hâtives, prétendant que je faisais exprès de me rapprocher d'Eren pour l'embêter. Il finit même par me dire que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, que je pouvais m'estimer heureuse que Petra ne soit plus là. Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre ? Qu'il se serait venger en se servant d'elle ? Mettant ces hypothèses de côté, ce qu'il disait était complètement faux. Tout d'abord, j'étais simplement venue pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ensuite, je n'avais qu'au dernier moment vu qu'il comptait m'embrasser. Même après toutes ces explications, j'avais toujours l'impression de parler à un mur.

 **-Je m'excuse de ce que vous avez vu mais je n'y suis vraiment pour rien !** dis-je pour clamer mon innocence.

 **-Tu ne fais jamais rien, comme par hasard !** s'énerva t-il. **Après tout ce temps, t'as toujours pas compris que je voulais plus que tu lui parles !**

 **-Eren est mon meilleur am..**

 **-Et moi qu'est ce que je suis ?!** hurla t-il aussi fort que les gens à l'extérieur avaient certainement dû entendre. **Si tu avais un choix à faire, je suis sûre que tu saurais même pas prendre une décision !**

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre pour me rétorquer que vu mon silence, il avait sans doute raison. Ce suivit alors d'un interminable dialogue pendant lequel je restais silencieuse. Il commença à me blâmer de toutes sortes de choses qui me firent trembler jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. D'après lui, je ne savais plus qui j'aimais. Je n'avais jamais réellement prouvé mon amour envers lui ou montrer que je le voyais différemment par rapport aux autres. Il m'insulta de manipulatrice puis de menteuse. Je me servais de lui juste pour ma sécurité et pour crier sur tous les toits que j'avais réussi à le mettre dans ma poche. Qu'avec Eren, je serai cent fois plus heureuse et que je n'avais cas retourner l'embrasser puis me donner à lui. Il finit par me dire que lui et moi n'étions réellement pas fait pour être ensemble.

 **-Tu as hérité quelques traits de ta mère on dirait** , me cracha t-il au visage. **Je regrette vraiment d'être..**

 **-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?** lui demandais-je d'une voix cassante.

Mon corps tremblait, ma poitrine me faisait mal. Mes larmes se déversèrent d'un seul coup. Ce qui me rendait le plus triste n'était même pas ma comparaison avec ma mère, mais plutôt le fait qu'il me dise que je ne lui avais jamais rien prouvé. Pour avoir fait une déclaration devant mes camarades, je trouvais ça très audacieux de sa part de me contredire. J'avais fait le premier pas pour l'embrasser. Je n'avais jamais hésité à le défendre ou à le protéger. Je lui avais déjà confié que je l'aimais, sans attendre une réponse de sa part. Ce soir-là, je l'avais laisser me toucher alors qu'aucun autre homme ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Après toutes ces preuves, il osait encore me dire que j'aimais Eren. Voyant mon visage tiré par la tristesse, le siens changea d'expression. Précédemment en colère, il arborait à présent un air plutôt abattu.

 **-Hé..** , murmura t-il en essayant de toucher ma joue.

Je le rejetai aussitôt. Je reculais tandis que lui avançait. Alors il fallait que je pleure pour qu'il revienne à la raison ? C'était n'importe quoi. Tandis que je me retournai rapidement vers la porte, il m'attrapa un peu brutalement par le bras. Immédiatement, je tirai sur le siens pour qu'il me lâche. Porte maintenant ouverte, je me mise à courir en essayant de ravaler mes larmes. J'entendis un énorme fracas derrière moi mais je ne me retournai pas. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais je devais m'éloigner d'ici au plus vite.

Assise sur les escaliers dans la cour, je continuais à sangloter recroquevillée sur moi-même. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais croisé personne que je connaissais en venant jusqu'ici. N'arrivant toujours pas y croire, je me répétais ces paroles dans la tête. Je savais très bien qu'il pouvait dire n'importe quoi quand quelque chose le dérangeait. Mais je l'avais trouvé tellement sincère et direct. Même avec la plus profonde des haines, je ne serai jamais capable de lui dire de telles choses. Peut être qu'au final, notre relation ne rimait vraiment à rien.

 **-Ah enfin** , m'interpella quelqu'un. **Je t'ai trouvé.**

Je paniquai un instant en imaginant que ce soit Livaï. Mais étant donné que c'était une voix féminine, j'abandonnai vite l'idée. En relevant légèrement la tête, j'entrevis une paire de lunettes. Hanji, pas que je ne voulais pas sa présence, mais j'avais juste envie de rester seule pour le moment. Sans me demander quoi que ce soit, elle se mit assise à mes côtés. J'essuyai alors rapidement les dernières larmes qui me restaient avant de lever timidement la tête vers sa personne.

 **-Qu'est ce qui arrive à une jeune fille aussi courageuse pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer ?** me demanda t-elle en souriant.

Hésitante, je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite. Je lui demandai d'abord comment est ce qu'elle m'avait trouvé. Elle me répondit qu'elle m'avait juste vu courir dans les couloirs. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais pas envie de me confier, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre sur mes problèmes. Hanji était plus qu'une supérieure pour moi, pourtant je restais bloquée.

 **-D'accord, jouons aux devinettes alors.** **Soit tu as eu un différent avec un de tes amis, ou peut être ton frère. Soit tu t'es disputée avec l'homme le plus petit que je connaisse ?**

Je hochai timidement la tête à l'entente de sa troisième proposition. Elle se mit alors à ricaner avant de reprendre une expression plus sérieuse. À quoi bon tout garder pour soi ? Tandis qu'elle m'écoutait attentivement, je lui expliquai tout. À aucun moment elle ne m'interrompit ou fit une quelconque remarque, c'est ce que j'aimais chez elle. Une fois terminée, elle se mit à réfléchir. J'avais juste peur qu'elle finisse par me dire que j'étais complètement en tord.

 **-Je pense qu'il y a des bonnes raisons de chaque côté** , conclut-elle. **J'avoue que les propos de Livaï sont un peu trop cruels et pas à cent pourcent justifiés.**

 **-Il m'énerve** , marmonnais-je. **J'ai envie de.. de vraiment lui donner une raison pour me parler de cette façon. Peut être que je pourrai.. Eren..**

 **-Hana** , m'interpella Hanji d'une voix ferme. **Oublie ça tout de suite.**

Les sourcils froncés, je réalisai les propos que je venais de dire en la regardant. C'était vraiment moi qui avait dit ça ? Me servir d'Eren pour attiser la colère de Livaï ? J'avais l'impression d'agir comme ma mère. Moi qui lui avait reproché jusqu'à présent son comportement, j'étais entrain de suivre la même route qu'elle. Non, je ne devais pas faire ça. Je regrettai immédiatement ce que je venais de confier à Hanji. Je ne voulais absolument pas donner raison à ma mère, encore moins à Livaï.

 **-Est ce qu'il t'a déjà dit qu'il n'aimait pas que tu fréquentes Eren ?**

C'était une bonne question. Je lui expliquai alors les quelques fois où il avait laissé sa jalousie parler. Peut être que sur ce point j'étais en tord mais ce n'était pas comme si il me l'avait demandé directement. Je ne pouvais pas tout deviner et encore moins tout prédire. Le baiser que Eren s'apprêtait à me donner, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

 **-Si Livaï t'avais demandé par exemple de ne plus parler à Eren, est ce que tu l'aurais fait ?**

Elle avait le chic pour me poser des questions compliquées à répondre. En réalité, je ne savais pas quoi penser ni répondre. J'aimais Livaï plus que tout. Eren était quelqu'un de proche pour moi. Ne plus lui parler juste à cause de sa jalousie restait un trop gros effort de ma part. C'est sûr que si j'étais à sa place et que Petra était encore là, j'aurai aimé qu'il réponde oui à cette même question. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Eren et moi avions une relation interdite. Peut être que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne m'a jamais rien demandé en fin de compte.

 **-Je vois** , me répondit-elle face à mon silence. **J'irai lui parler si tu veux..**

À quoi bon discuter avec lui, il était l'homme le plus borné du monde. Elle n'avait cas essayé, je doutais que ce soit d'une quelconque utilité. Elle me murmura alors que ce n'était pas très bon d'être en froid juste avant l'opération du mur Maria. Je le savais bien, mais je ne comptais pas retourner vers lui juste pour ça. J'avais fait ma part des choses, je m'étais déjà excusée. Quant à lui, mise à part me dire les pires choses du monde, il n'avait rien fait. J'étais peut être follement amoureuse de lui, mais cette fois-ci je ne le laisserai pas gagner face à ma fierté.

Tandis que je me faisais hisser le long du mur avec mon cheval, je repensai à tout ce que j'avais pu traversé jusqu'à présent. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, le moment allait enfin arriver. Une fois sur le mur, je rejoignis mes camarades. Même si je n'étais pas très en forme, je me devais de me montrer forte pour donner du courage aux autres. Depuis ma dispute avec Livaï, deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Deux jours pendant lesquels aucun de nous n'avait fait le premier pas. Quelques regards s'étaient perdus mais rien de plus. Nous étions en froid et pourtant nous nous apprêtions à jouer avec la mort.

 **-Hana** , m'appela Armin. **Est ce que ça va aller ?**

Je lui hochai la tête. Nul doute que tout le monde était au courant que le Caporal et moi ne nous parlions plus, c'était plus que visible. Le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi me redonna un peu de force pour cette mission plus que périlleuse. Perchés sur notre mur, nous attendions le coup d'envoi final pour reconquérir le mur Maria.

 **-Et bien, on dirait que le Caporal Livaï a du succès** , nous fit remarquer Jean en arrivant.

En effet, celui-ci était entrain de monter avec Hanji le long du mur. Les habitants en dessous de nous l'acclamaient de vives voix. Certains lui criaient de reprendre le mur Maria au nom de tous, d'autres le remerciaient de sauver cette ville. Ils nous souhaitaient bonne chance. J'essayai de regarder ailleurs lorsque Livaï arriva enfin près de nous. Prenant place à côté d'Erwin, je pense qu'il faisait exprès de m'éviter aussi.

 **-Ça fait combien de temps que le bataillon d'exploration n'a pas eu autant de succès ?** demanda t-il en direction du blond.

 **-Aussi loin dont je me souvienne, c'est la première fois..**

Une allure de vainqueur prit possession du visage de notre Major. D'un seul coup, il leva son poing tout en hurlant en même temps que les citoyens. Je restai un instant étonnée devant ce tout nouveau Erwin, prêt et déterminé à sauver ce monde. Mon regard vagua par malheur sur la personne à côté de lui, Livaï. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la forme, un peu comme moi. Il dut sentir son regard sur moi car il tourna quelques secondes plus tard sa tête vers moi. J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la mienne avant que je ne me fasse prendre en flagrant délit. Je soupirai mentalement, même dans ces moments-là j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

 **-Que l'opération pour reprendre le mur Maria commence !** cria Erwin.

Il faisait enfin nuit lorsque nous descendions de nos chevaux pour éclaircir notre chemin. En bas de cette montagne, nous aurons pratiquement atteint Shiganshina. Encapuchonnés, nous devions rester anonymes et ne pas prononcer de noms au cas où des ennemis pourraient être à l'affût. Je sentis soudainement quelqu'un prendre les rennes de mon cheval. C'était Jean. Il se mit alors à me conseiller de garder mes forces si nous venions à avoir besoin de mon aide. Eren était dans le même cas que moi, sauf que Mikasa s'occupait de son cheval depuis maintenant plusieurs heures déjà.

 **-Titan sur notre gauche !** cria Jean alarmé.

Nous nous arrêtions tous pratiquement simultanément. En pointant nos torches sur lui, nous pouvions un peu plus le détailler. Adossé contre un arbre, il était immobile avec les yeux ouverts. On nous ordonna de le laisser tranquille et de continuer notre route. Inquiète, je passais à côté de lui en accélérant le pas. J'avais comme cette impression de sentir son regard sur mon dos. Lorsque je me retournai vers lui, je croisai ses yeux vides de toute expression. Mon corps se mit à trembler. Avais-je peur ? C'était pourtant pas le moment de flancher. Comme par réflexe, je me mise à chercher Livaï du regard. Comme si sa présence était capable à elle seule de me rassurer. Et c'était le cas. Cependant, il n'était pas là. Je me contentai alors de me mordre la lèvre tout en regardant le sol.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu as la tremblotte comme ça ?** me chuchota Armin. **Tu as peur ?**

 **-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non** , ricanais-je nerveusement. **J'ai juste un peu froid..**

 **-C'est normal d'avoir peur Hana** , m'interpella Eren. **On a tous peur..**

Malgré notre différent, Eren me parlait toujours. Sa petite phrase eut le don de me rassurer. Cependant, je restai silencieuse, lui lançant simplement un petit sourire. Le reste de mes camarades se contentèrent de se rapprocher de moi. Les voir m'encercler me donna envie de puiser dans le peu de courage qu'il me restait. Mon corps arrêta de trembler pour le reste du voyage.

Galopant à travers Shiganshina, nous apercevions un tas de maisons à moitié écrasées, des ponts détruits et encore quelques squelettes d'être humains. À un moment donné, on nous ordonna de passer en manœuvre tridimensionnelle. M'accroupissant sur mon cheval, j'enfonçai mes grappins dans le mur en face de nous. Je doutais que nous soyons seuls. Nos ennemis avaient certainement devinés ce que nous venions faire ici, c'est à dire colmater la brèche et obturer la porte qu'ils avaient détruite. En gros, ils savaient déjà que l'autre objectif de cette expédition était le fameux sous-sol que nous devions absolument explorer. C'est pourquoi, il était prévu que tous les soldats se dirigent simultanément au niveau de la porte, le visage caché sous leur capuchon. Ainsi, moi et Eren ne pourront être identifiés qu'une fois la première phrase de l'opération achevée.

 **-Ne reste pas planté là !** criais-je en direction d'Eren qui s'était arrêté sur le mur. **Reste en mouvement, direction la porte !**

Je pouvais comprendre que le fait de revoir son ancien chez soi pouvait lui faire un choc, mais si il se mettait à se faire remarquer dès maintenant, ça ne sentirait pas bon pour la suite. Une fois rassemblés sur le mur, nous sortions tous nos longues vues pour voir un éventuel titan arrivait vers nous. Mais bizarrement, il n'y en avait aucun. Même d'ici, on n'en apercevait pas un seul, même pas de l'horizon. Peu importe la situation, le plan devait continuer. Je vis alors une énorme lumière près de la porte. C'était Eren qui était entrain de se transformer. D'une vitesse fulgurante, il durcit son titan avant de le quitter de son plein gré. Je restai fascinée du progrès qu'il avait réussi à faire. Et pourtant, aucun signe de l'ennemi pour l'instant.

 **-Qu'est ce que ça a donné ?** cria Hanji.

 **-Ça a marché !** lui répondit gaiement un soldat. **La faille est parfaitement rebouchée !**

Je vis alors Eren rassuré à cette entende. Son harnais avait tenu le coup mais pas sa capuche. Mon frère aussi présent lui donna sa cape. Il le remercia avant que nous puissions passer à l'étape suivante. Nous étions maintenant en route vers la porte inférieure. Pas loin de moi, je reconnus le gabarie de Livaï. Il me zieutait furtivement quelques fois, ce qui me faisait sourire toute seule par la même occasion. Pourquoi est ce que tout à coup je me sentais plus forte ?

Nous attendions sur le mur lorsque nous vîmes le signal d'interruption de l'opération, un fumigène. En dessous de nous, des soldats s'agitaient pour trouver une quelconque cachette où pourraient se cacher nos ennemis. Un d'entre eux tira à nouveau un fumigène, clamant que quelque chose sonnait creux contre le mur où il se trouvait. Soudain, une épée vint brusquement s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Quelqu'un sortit du mur. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis cette personne, Reiner. Livaï à mes côtés s'élança à une vitesse indescriptible. Avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux, il était déjà à la hauteur de Reiner. Il lui enfonça sans retenue une de ses lames dans son cou, la seconde atterrit dans sa poitrine. Remarquant certainement quelque chose, il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre pour le faire tomber au sol.

 **-Et merde !** hurla t-il. **Encore un coup de son foutu pouvoir..**

Mon regard s'assombrit lorsque je le vis se transformer sous mes yeux. Erwin ordonna aussitôt aux soldats de surveiller les alentours. Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que derrière lui éclatèrent des dizaines de lumières. Au loin se dressa devant nous ce même titan singe, et autour de lui un nombre monstrueux de titans. Prenant un énorme rocher à ses pieds, il nous le lança violemment. Son projectile s'écrasa en pleins sur la porte arrière. Je doutais qu'il nous ait réellement raté. Je pensais plutôt qu'il voulait tout simplement nous coincer.

 **-Erwin** , l'interpella Livaï, **le cuirassé se prépare pour une séance d'escalade.**

Des griffes sortirent alors des mains et des pieds du blond. D'un pas élancé, il commença à s'agripper aux murs. Était-ce enfin le moment pour moi de me transformer ? Je demandai alors immédiatement les consignes à Hanji. Elle me répondit que pour le moment nous devions encore rester en observation. Le titan singe attira notre attention lorsqu'il tapa le sol de son poing. Tout de suite après, les titans d mètres s'élancèrent vers nous. Leur première cible était sans doute nos chevaux. Si ils advenaient à réussir, nous nous retrouverons coincés ici mais nous perdrons aussi notre seule ligne de ravitaillement. Les ordres furent les suivants. Plusieurs équipes devaient défendre les chevaux tandis que d'autres devaient sortir les lances foudroyante. Quant à mon équipe, celle de Livaï, nous devions nous occuper du titan cuirassé. Avant que nous puissions nous élancer, notre major nous interpella.

 **-Un instant, Livaï laisse faire ton équipe.. Et tu restes là.**

 **-Tu veux que je défende les canassons au lieu de protéger Hana et Eren ?**

 **-C'est ça** , lui répondit-il simplement. **Le titan bestial, tu es le seul à pouvoir t'occuper de lui.**

 **-Tu as déjà oublié de quoi on a parlé ?** rétorqua Livaï sèchement.

 **-Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais mentionné ton cas** , lui envoya Erwin sur le même ton.

Ces deux-là se mirent alors à se dévisager mutuellement. Je devinai facilement que Livaï parlait sans doute de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Erwin à mon sujet. Seulement le blond avait raison, à aucun moment Livaï n'avait demandé à rester avec moi. Ça me touchait tout de même qu'il continuait à s'inquiéter pour moi.

 **-Très bien** , finit Erwin par soupirer. **Tu n'as cas la prendre avec toi.**

Je restai médusée à l'entente de sa déclaration. Toute seule avec Livaï alors que nous étions plus qu'en froid ? C'était plus que bizarre comme situation. Je n'étais cependant ni pour ni contre, j'attendais seulement la réponse de Livaï. Réponse qui se montra positive puisqu'il accepta. D'un coup d'œil, il m'incita à le suivre. Je m'exécutai aussitôt avant de m'engouffrer dans la ville avec lui.

Alors que nous survolions d'innombrables toits, une lumière éclata derrière nous. Eren venait de transformer tandis que Reiner l'observait du haut de son mur. Un instant plus tard, il le longea pour redescendre. Servir d'appât en faisant mine de s'enfuir pendant que moi et Livaï nous nous occupions du titan poilu et de ses acolytes, c'était une brillante idée. Cependant, Bertholdt restait introuvable. Maintenant assez éloignés du mur, leur combat commença. Je souhaitais mentalement que la chance soit du côté d'Eren. Je me reconcentrais sur ma situation lorsque nous passions à côté d'un groupe de soldats coursés par des titans. Livaï se dépêcha de tous les tuer avant de reprendre sa position devant moi. Je me mise alors à fixer son dos, j'étais entrain de réaliser à quel point il tenait à me protéger. Au point de m'emmener avec lui affronter certainement notre plus grand ennemi pour garder un œil sur moi. Décidément, il ne souhaitait pas remettre ma vie dans les mains de n'importe qui.

À présent sur un des toits et à proximité des premiers titans, nous observions de loin notre prochaine cible. Il se situait derrière les siens, par conséquent ça allait être difficile de l'atteindre. De plus, je ne savais même pas ce que mon Caporal attendait de moi. Il ne m'avait pas parlé depuis la seconde où nous avions quittés le mur. Soudain, un énorme cri se fit entendre. Prise par surprise, je faillis glisser de mon toit. Heureusement que Livaï me rattrapa in extremis par le poignet.

 **-C'est le titan cuirassé qui hurle comme ça ?** demanda un soldat à côté de nous.

D'un instant à l'autre, le titan singe balança un énorme baril dans les airs. Il atterrit aux alentours de là où se situer Eren et Reiner. Quelques secondes plus tard, une énième lumière jaillit dans le ciel. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus grosse au point que nous ressentions des courants d'airs jusqu'ici. Malgré le désastre qui se passait là bas, nous devions rester concentrés sur notre mission. Il ne restait plus que les petits gabarits devant nous. La grande question était comment éliminer le bestial. Il restait planté là-bas sans faire mine de bouger. D'un accord commun, les quelques soldats qui nous entouraient décidèrent d'aller supprimer les titans qui venaient vers nous. Pendant ce temps, je me retournai vers le mur. À cause de celui-ci, je ne pouvais rien voir. Je me demandais ce qu'étaient devenus les autres après cette énorme explosion. En vérité, j'étais très inquiète pour eux.

 **-Si tu voulais rester avec Eren t'avais cas le dire à Erwin** , me dit sèchement Livaï.

 **-Sérieusement ?** demandais-je à bouts de nerfs. **Je ne pensais même pas à Eren en particulier !**

Il me gonflait sincèrement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ouvre la bouche pour me dire de telles conneries ? Ma seule envie là c'était de me barrer et de le laisser tout seul. À bout, je décidai de suivre ma propre volonté. J'attachai mes grappins dans un des grands bâtiments avant de m'élancer. Seulement, Livaï enroula son bras autour de ma taille pour retenir. Je lui demandai alors plusieurs fois de me lâcher mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Irritée, je me retournai vers lui après avoir détacher mes câbles.

 **-Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !** m'énervais-je.

 **-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu partes** , me répondit-il en arquant un sourcil.

 **-Oui et bien.. Arrêtez de me parler d'Eren !** rétorquais-je sur le même ton.

 **-Mais tu t'inquiètes pour lui non ?** me demanda t-il. **Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore là ?**

 **-Donc vous voulez que je parte ?!**

Cette conversation n'avait ni queue ni tête. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait mais j'en avais plus que marre de sa gaminerie. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Que je me mettes à lui répondre docilement que je restais avec lui car je l'aimais et que sa sécurité m'importait le plus ? Autant se mettre à genoux devant lui et obéir à tous les ordres qu'il me donnait. Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, il comptait ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre mais quelque chose derrière lui capta mon attention. D'énormes cailloux se faisaient projeter dans notre direction. Sans réfléchir, je me ruai sur Livaï pour le faire tomber en arrière. Une roche rasa littéralement nos deux têtes. La quasi totalité des soldats se firent déchiqueter aux passages ainsi que quelques titans. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous attarder sur le moment qu'un second caillou se fit lancer vers nous. Livaï me fit alors basculer du côté pour glisser le long du toit. Encore ce fichu titan singe. Souhaitant évités être dans le champs de tirs, nous nous précipitons pour nous envoler à basse hauteur. Nous rencontrions par la suite un nombre de soldats avec des chevaux, Livaï leur ordonna aussitôt de se mettre à l'abri en reculant jusqu'aux murs.

 **-Debout !** râla t-il à tirant sur la capuche d'un soldat. **T'as envie de crever ou quoi ?!**

Erwin atterrit alors à côté de nous. La situation se présentait mal car une grande partie des bâtiments était déjà détruite. S'il continuait comme ça, ils seront bientôt tous rasés et nous n'aurons plus nulle part où nous réfugier. Passer de l'autre côté du mur était trop risqué car Bertholdt balançait des débris enflammés dans tous les sens. Livaï en profita pour demander des nouvelles d'Hanji et des autres. Je restai bouche bée quand il prononça le nom d'Eren. Peut être qu'il faisait simplement ça pour me rassurer.

 **-Autrement dit, les effectifs de ce côté du mur se limitent désormais à vous autres, qui venez à peine d'intégrer le bataillon** , nous expliqua t-il. **Le Caporal Livaï, Hana et moi-même.**

Pratiquement simultanément, de nouveaux jets s'écrasèrent non loin de nous. La plus part des nouvelles recrues criaient ou se bouchaient les oreilles. Seul Livaï parlait calmement à Erwin, lui demandant s'il avait un plan. Soudain, un énorme fracas se fit entendre. Quelque chose venait de se faire jeter sur le haut du mur. Une pierre ? Non, on aurait dit Eren.

 **-Bon, puisque t'as pas l'air de vouloir nous sortir un plan de contre-attaque** , grogna Livaï en direction de Erwin, **je te propose de battre en retraite.**

D'après lui, il fallait tout de même que des personnes survivent. Erwin était supposé grimper sur le mur pour réveiller Eren en prenant quelques soldats pour foutre le camp. Il faudrait aussi que les jeunes recrues se mettent à cavaler en ordre dispersé pour donner plus de chance à Erwin et moi pour nous enfuir. Perplexe, je me répétai plusieurs fois ce que je venais d'entendre. Moi ?

 **-Et toi Livaï ?** lui demanda Erwin.

 **-Moi je reste pour tenir compagnie au poilu.**

 **-Quoi ?** m'étonnais-je. **On est sensé rester ensemble !**

Il essaya de se justifier en me disant qu'il n'allait pas survivre et que par conséquent il ne pourrait pas me protéger. Si je venais à l'accompagner, tout était fini de l'humanité. Ne me donnant pas le temps de faire partager mon avis, Erwin m'attrapa fermement par le bras. Évidemment qu'il n'eut pas de mal à me faire traîner derrière lui, c'était un homme après tout. Seulement, il était entrain de me forcer. Je ne voulais pas quitter Livaï. Si il devait mourir alors autant mourir avec lui. J'avais beau me débattre, je n'arrivais pas à le faire lâcher prise. En tournant ma tête vers Livaï, je redécouvris ce même air inquiet qu'il avait eu lorsque nous nous étions séparés avant de rejoindre ma mère. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé déjà ? Parce que je n'avais pas assez insisté pour rester avec lui ?

 **-Lâchez moi** , dis-je à Erwin en le fusillant du regard. **Avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que votre petit cerveau n'avait pas prévu.**

Il me regarda un instant impassible, certainement entrain de se demander ce que je manigançais. Il me répondit alors qu'il avait fait une promesse à Livaï, qu'il ne pouvait le décevoir. Tirant à nouveau sur mon bras avec plus de force, je sentais carrément la douleur me prendre possession. Je serrai les dents, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je n'avais plus le choix. De mon autre main libre, je dirigeai mes doigts vers ma bouche. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, la foudre s'abattit sur moi. Un instant plus tard, j'étais devenue un titan. Je regardai alors Erwin de haut, je pariais qu'il ne s'y attendait pas à ça. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me force à faire quelque chose que je n'avais pas envie. Personne n'avait le droit de me séparer de Livaï. Déterminée, je me dirigeai vers lui. Il était tout aussi étonné que les autres. Le prenant entre mes doigts, je le déposai sur mon épaule.

 **-Je vois** , murmura t-il. **Je dois prendre ça comme une invitation ?**

Une invitation à botter le cul de ce titan bestial, oui. Ensemble, nous étions beaucoup plus fort. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi nous n'avions pas eu cette idée plus tôt. Je supposais qu'ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas que je me fasse remarquer. Je rigolai mentalement, c'était loupé pour cette fois.

 **-Hé** , m'interpella t-il. **Tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu m'as juré la dernière fois ?**

De ne pas mourir facilement ? Je m'en rappelais très bien. Comme simple réponse, j'émis un monstrueux cri de titan. Livaï sortit aussitôt ses lames, prêt à se battre. Je ne le réalisai pas encore mais, c'était la première fois que je faisais équipe avec mon Caporal.

* * *

 **Oh mon dieu, est ce que vous êtes enfin prêtes pour le combat final ? Il y aura des cris, des pleurs et des morts. Moi je dis ça je dis rien.. PAR AILLEURS, toujours contente de vos reviews bien sûr, continuez comme ça ! Qu'est ce que je pourrai vous demander hum.. Oh de quel côté vous êtes pour la dispute ? Moi je dirai.. 65% Hana et 35% Livaï. Leur petite dispute sur le toit, ça m'a fait pensé à un vieux couple marié qui se chamaille pour rien. Du coup on se dit à la prochaine, mercredi NORMALEMENT. Préparez-vous, moi je vous le dis c'est un conseil de Fangirl.**


	36. Cauchemar

Se tenant à une de mes mèches de cheveux, nous nous élancions Livaï et moi face à cette armée de titans. Je donnai de simples droites aux premiers ennemis que je croisais. Étant assez petits, je n'avais pas de mal à leur faire exploser la nuque en même temps. Livaï décida de quitter mon épaule pour en trancher quelques unes à des titans qui commençaient déjà à être plus grand. Tout en les faisant tomber uns par uns, il m'utilisait comme support pour y accrocher ses grappins. Un malin essaya alors de viser son câble. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, j'écrasai sa tête à l'intérieur de ma main. Le poilu ayant bien remarqué ma soudaine transformation, il poussa un hurlement qui incita un nombre incalculable de titans à courir dans notre direction.

 **-Ne t'occupes pas de moi** , me prévint-il. **Concentre toi sur tes mouvements.**

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se détacha ensuite de mon corps pour s'agripper à un autre titan avant de le tuer. J'essayai alors d'écouter ses conseils et de me concentrer sur moi-même. Deux titans se jetèrent sur moi, dont un d'une taille similaire à la mienne. Je réussis à repousser le plus petit mais le second me tacla au sol. Je lui donnai un assez violent coup de coude pour que sa tête se décroche. Avec la fumée qui sortait de son cou, je ne remarquai pas que l'autre pointa directement son poing vers mon visage. Au dernier moment je l'interceptai. Je finis par me relever avant d'écraser mes précédents adversaires avec mon pied. Tandis que je reprenais ma respiration, quelque chose au loin attira mon attention. Le titan bestial, son bras était levé. À nouveau, une multitude de rochers se précipitèrent vers nous. Livaï l'aperçut aussi mais plusieurs secondes après moi. À la hâte, je me ruai dans sa direction pour l'enfermer dans ma main. J'en profitai pour achever le titan qui l'occupait puis d'attendre que le lancé du poilu soit terminé. Après ça, je relâchai Livaï. Celui-ci vint ensuite se poser sur mon épaule.

 **-Merci** , me murmura t-il. **On dirait qu'il garde plusieurs titans près de lui.**

Il était vrai que depuis tout à l'heure, certains titans autour de lui étaient restés immobiles. Celui à quatre pattes m'intriguait le plus. À en juger par ce qui se passait derrière, Erwin et les autres étaient entrain de battre en retrait. C'était une bonne chose, leur implication ne ferait que nous gêner de toute manière. Il restait encore pas mal de titans avant que nous puissions atteindre notre réelle cible. Sans attendre une minute de plus, je me mise à courir en direction de nos ennemis. Je n'eus pas de mal à en assommer au passage ou voir en tuer, notamment en plaçant mon poing devant moi et en pliant légèrement le bras. Leur cou se retrouvant donc en direct affront avec mon biceps, leur tête n'avait pas de mal à se décrocher après ça. Cependant, cette technique ne marchait qu'avec les plus faibles. Maintenant au repos, nous étions face à six titans. Ils étaient pratiquement tous à la même hauteur que moi.

 **-Ces cons sont un minimum intelligents, alors fais attention.**

D'un seul coup, trois d'entre eux se jetèrent sur moi. Me tirant par les deux bras, le troisième m'écrasa son poing dans le ventre. Avec le choc, je sentis ma cage thoracique en prendre un coup tandis que mes bras se déboitèrent légèrement. Pour couronner le tout, je fus projetée en arrière. Paniqué, Livaï se tourna d'abord vers moi. Je lui lançai donc un regard qui disait qu'il ne devait lui non plus s'occuper de moi. Trouvant difficilement un appuie, il trancha d'abord les chevilles du titan le plus proche de lui avant de découper sa nuque. Pendant cette action, j'avais eu le temps de revenir sur le champ de bataille. Cependant, la fumée blanche qui émanait de mes épaules me rappelait que je n'allais plus avoir la même facilité à bouger mes bras. Livaï profita de ma présence pour enfonçait ses grappins dans mon dos avant de se projeter en l'air pour finir sur ma tête. Les quatre restants sautèrent immédiatement sur moi. Je réussis à esquiver la plus part de leur coups jusqu'à ce que je décide que le moment était assez opportun pour agir. Furtivement, je m'agenouillai avant d'en balayer un. Je m'empressai de marcher sur sa nuque en passant au dessus de lui. Pendant ce temps là, Livaï avait réussit à se diriger sur un autre titan puis d'en tuer un. Maintenant suspendu à un autre, je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Je regrettais sur le moment de ne pas assez faire attention à mon environnement car le poilu entama son second tir. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, les pierres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous. Livaï s'en prit une de pleins de fouet. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir mais c'était son équipement qui en avait fait les frais. Il n'était que brièvement blessé tandis que l'état de sa machine au sol était vraiment médiocre. Par chance, il avait réussi à se rattraper à l'un des doigts d'un titan. Je paniquai légèrement lorsque ce monstre dirigea son autre main vers lui. Je ne réfléchis pas à deux fois avant de lever ma jambe en direction de sa tête. Malheureusement elle ne se décrocha pas et Livaï lâcha son doigt. Je me jetai littéralement à terre pour le rattraper au dernier moment. Le titan bien décidé à le bouffer se précipita vers ma main. Toujours au sol, je n'eus pas le choix que de rouler sur moi-même et de l'embarquer avec nous pour éviter que sa mâchoire ne se referme sur Livaï. Sur le genou, je le repoussai à peine grâce à mon pied. Il ne me laissait même pas le temps de me lever tellement il me poussait. En faisant un petit effort, je réussis tout de même à me mettre sur mes jambes. Mais avec Livaï dans mon autre main, je ne pouvais retenir mon adversaire que par la gorge. Soudain je sentis Livaï s'agiter, je n'avais pas le temps de regarder. Le titan devant moi n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me mordre le visage ou le cou. Les mains de Livaï se mirent alors à se balader un peu partout autour de la mienne, je ne pouvais vraiment pas me concentrer sur lui. Un moment d'inattention pourrait m'être fatal.

 **-Hana !** cria t-il en paniquant.

Alarmée, je retournai immédiatement la tête avant de voir la mâchoire d'un des titans à quelques centimètres de Livaï. In extremis, je lui fis mordre mon bras à la place. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans ma chair. Comme mise en colère, je puisai dans toutes mes forces pour repousser les deux en même temps. Mon bras me faisait mal mais j'étais déjà entrain de me régénérer. Je me reculai alors légèrement pour analyser la situation. Deux titans étaient devant moi. N'ayant qu'une seule main de libre, j'étais en grande difficulté. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le déposer. Au sol ? Trop risqué. Je serai encore plus déconcentrée qu'autre chose. Je ne voyais alors plus qu'une seule solution.

 **-Accroche toi.. tête** , essayais-je d'articuler.

Je levai lentement mon bras pour qu'il soit à proximité de mon crâne. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir ma main, un titan surgit au dessus de celle-ci. Heureusement que j'eus le réflexe de l'abaisser au dernier moment. Avec tout ce bordel, j'avais même oublié qu'il y en avait un troisième. Les deux autres en profitèrent pour se jeter sur moi au même moment. Je leur donnai chacun violemment un droite. Le dernier qui avait fait son apparition se précipita sur ma main. Je bloquai fermement son dos avec le bras qui tenait Livaï pour ensuite l'assommer d'un coup de tête. Jetant Livaï vers mon autre main, j'attrapai le cou du titan pour y enfoncer mes dents. Plus que deux. J'avais l'impression de tenir une poupée dans la main tellement Livaï se faisait manipuler comme telle. Alors qu'un me poussa en arrière, l'autre se jeta sur mon bras. Dos au sol, je repoussai celui qui titillait le plus mon poignet avec ma jambe. Je réussis à me retourner sur les genoux puis à me déplacer comme tel avec l'autre titan à mes trousses. Dans la même position, il donnait des coups de dents dans le vide pour espérer croquer Livaï. Il m'énervait vraiment celui-là. Je me retournai brusquement avant de le soulever par la taille et de le propulser sur l'autre titan. Je profitai de ces quelques secondes répits pour reprendre mon souffle. J'étais tellement entrain de me régénérer que ma vue en était brouillée par la fumée.

 **-Laisse moi descendre !** me hurla Livaï. **Si tu me gardes éternellement comme ça, t'arrivera pas à te démerder ! Fais moi confiance, je vais aller chercher un autre équipement.**

C'était vrai que les cadavres de soldats n'étaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient autour nous. Mais j'étais vraiment trop inquiète. Faire confiance à mes capacités ou aux siennes ? J'avais envie de me montrer égoïste et de penser qu'à moi. Cependant, il avait raison. On n'avancera pas si je continuais à n'utiliser qu'une seule main. Le fait de voir au loin de nouveaux titans arrivés me stressait encore plus. Hésitante, je déposai finalement ma main au sol puis laissa Livaï en sortir. Alarmés de sa soudaine liberté, les titans ne se firent pas prier pour le prendre en chasse. J'en attrapai un par la tête avant de briser sa nuque avec mon genou. Le dernier survivant me mordit l'arrière de la cuisse. Il serrait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que ma jambe allait se détacher à tout moment. De plus il faisait exprès de se mettre derrière moi, ainsi je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Soudain, un câble vint s'enfoncer dans sa nuque. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était déjà mort.

 **-Putain** , râla Livaï avant de s'accrocher à mon oreille, **on n'a pas encore fini.**

En effet, les renforts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous. J'avais l'impression que leur nombre ne s'arrêtait plus. Livaï me demanda alors de l'écouter attentivement. Son plan ? M'occuper des titans tandis que lui s'occuperait du poilu. Ça me paraissait simple comme stratégie mais nous n'étions pas à l'abri d'un imprévu. N'ayant pas d'autres idées en tête, j'acceptai tout de même de le suivre. À peine partit de mon corps, je fonçai directement vers cet attroupement de titans. Je me baissai légèrement avant d'en plaquer deux au sol. J'entourai leur gorge avant de resserrer assez fort pour que leur tête se décroche. Un des leurs me sauta sur le dos. Par réflexe je cachai ma nuque avec ma main. Il mordilla alors à plusieurs reprises mes doigts avant de lâcher prise. Au loin, je voyais Livaï plutôt bien s'en sortir. Les titans près du bestial étaient tous tombés. Il lui creva alors les yeux puis lui trancha les chevilles. Maintenant grappins plantés dans son épaule, il se précipita vers sa nuque. Tout à coup, le poilu se leva. Il était entrain de courir vers moi. Livaï désorienté loupa sa cible. Tandis que j'étais occupée par ce soudain changement de comportement, je ne remarquai pas que chacun de mes membres étaient bloqués par les titans. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, je reçus un puissant coup de poing du poilu qui me propulsa jusqu'en haut du mur.

Complètement assommée, je n'arrivai même plus à bouger. En repensant à la situation dans laquelle Livaï devait maintenant se trouver, ça me donna la force de relever légèrement mon buste. Il faisait de son mieux pour tuer les titans, éviter les tentatives du bestial ainsi que ses lancés de pierres. Livaï était peut être très fort mais il restait un être humain. Il n'était pas doté d'énergie et de force infinies. Je frappai alors du poing le mur. J'étais vraiment dans un sale état et regagner mon corps intact allait me prendre un certain temps. La vie de Livaï ne pouvait pas attendre autant de temps. Bien qu'il avait ma pleine confiance quant à ses capacités, il ne fallait pas oublier que le gaz et ses lames étaient entre autres ses faiblesses. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Livaï s'en sortait plutôt bien. À vrai dire il avait réussi à tuer une dizaine de titans mais aussi blesser le poilu. Arquant un sourcil, je l'observai maintenant reculer jusqu'ici. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Le poilu à ses trousses, il essayait de survoler assez rapidement les maisons à moitié détruites. Il planta ensuite son câble contre le mur. Sans grande difficulté, le titan bestial arracha sa prise avant de le prendre dans sa main. J'essayai de me relever mais j'avais encore du mal. Sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, je me mise à hurler en direction de ce singe. Quelques titans que je n'avais pas correctement achevés se levèrent alors immédiatement. Comme cette fois, ils prirent mon cri comme un ordre d'attaque. Ce que je ne comprenais cependant pas c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas tous affectés. C'était à présent ses titans contre les miens. Ça donna le temps à Livaï de se retirer de sa main pour repartir entre les maisons. Je ne le voyais pratiquement plus et il n'essayait plus de me rejoindre. Après un combat acharné entre nos titans, il ne restait plus que le bestial. Lentement, il se dirigea vers un point que je ne voyais pas. Je supposai facilement que c'était Livaï. À présent en meilleur point, en faisant un ultime effort je sautai du mur. J'atterris pratiquement à quatre pattes juste derrière Livaï. Son corps et ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang, on ne voyait pratiquement plus ses yeux. Se situant maintenant entre nous, il n'osait plus bouger. Pour la première fois, je crus voir qu'il était effrayé. Bizarrement, le titan bestial tendit sa main vers moi.

 **-Laisse-moi le tuer** , me pria t-il. **Nous savons tous les deux que c'est mieux comme ça, Aguria.**

Comment ce type connaissait mon nom de famille ? Sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, il me répondit de lui même qu'il avait une fois connu mes parents, mais surtout ma mère. Notre ressemblance était plus que frappante. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il me parlait de ça. Qu'est ce qu'il espérait ? Qu'en me déballant des choses encore inconnus sur mes parents j'allais gentiment le laisser bouffer qui bon lui semble ? Certainement pas. Voyant mon refus catégorique, il me hurla au visage. Lentement, Livaï recula pour se diriger en dessus de moi. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'espace entre mes pieds. Brusquement, le titan bestial se jeta sur moi. Il m'assena plusieurs coups que j'esquivai avec succès. D'une énorme violence, il planta ses dents dans mon cou. Essayant de lutter, j'attrapai à mon tour l'arrière de sa tête pour faire de même. J'étais proche de sa nuque mais pas encore assez près. À notre limite, nous relâchions mutuellement notre prise. Haletante, je réfléchissais à une tactique. Il était évidemment que j'étais en totale désavantage étant donné qu'il était plus grand que moi. Tandis que je cogitais toujours, il m'envoya écraser contre le mur grâce à son pied. Ma nuque se brisa légèrement lorsque mon crâne entra en collision avec le mur.

Je voyais en double, c'était comme si j'étais entrain de m'évanouir. Alors que je ressentais une douleur insoutenable directement dans mon corps humain, je forçai à mon titan de garder les yeux ouverts. Vue floue, j'observais au dessous de moi les pierres se craqueler. Il me faudrait un appui ou quelque chose comme ça. Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je me redressai alors tant bien que mal pour me mettre face au mur. Je fis plusieurs pas en arrière en même temps que ceux du bestial qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à courir. Je choisis le moment le plus importun pour faire de même. Faisant un assez haut bond, je posai le pied sur le mur pour me retourner vers le bestial. Maintenant à sa hauteur, j'enfonçai violemment mon poing dans sa figure. Il valsa brutalement en arrière pour se retrouver allongé dos contre le sol. C'était ma chance. Je sautai immédiatement sur lui pour essayer de le retourner tout en maîtrisant ses gestes. Malheureusement je n'y arrivais pas, il n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de dents dans le vide. Je commençais en avoir ras le bol, il fallait que tout ça se termine. Prise d'une détermination indestructible, je m'emparai de son visage. Je puisai dans mes dernières ressources pour essayer d'écarter sa mâchoire. Malgré ma ténacité, j'étais plus qu'épuisée. Même si Livaï l'avait bien arrangé tout à l'heure, il avait pratiquement guéri. Il referma tout de même avec assez de mal ses dents sur ma main. Je perdis plusieurs doigts au passage. Il fallait que je lui donne un assez violent coup pour qu'il soit un instant assommé. À force de gesticuler dans tous les sens, il ne faisait que de griffer mon corps qui à présent était ensevelit sous mon sang qui n'arrêtait plus de couler. En dernier recours, je lui donnai un violent coup de tête qui nous fit voir les étoiles à tous les deux. Dans un ultime effort, j'attrapai une second fois sa bouche. Tandis que ses dents s'enfonçaient dans mes mains, j'écartai sa mâchoire de toutes mes forces. Un instant plus tard, elle se cassa en deux. Je me relevai alors maladroitement puis le fis rouler sur le ventre. Je tombai lourdement sur mes genoux avant d'arracher sa nuque en même temps que sa colonne vertébrale. Je sentis alors son corps humain si petit entre mes dents. Je n'avais plus qu'à refermer ma bouche pour que tout ça soit terminé. Sans réfléchir, j'avalai son cadavre encore vivant. Je restais un instant la tête levée en fermant les yeux. Enfin, notre mission était achevée. Posant mon pied sur son corps de titan inerte, je me mise à hurler à en cracher mes poumons. Nous avions gagné.

 **-Bien joué gamine.**

Cherchant du regard mon Caporal, je le vis se tenir le ventre près d'une maison. Il me regardait en souriant. Je sortis un instant plus tard de mon titan pour le rejoindre sur terre. Je ne réfléchis pas deux fois avant de me précipiter vers lui pour l'enlacer. Tête contre son torse, entendre ses battements de cœur sonnait comme une mélodie à mes oreilles. Cependant, je remarquais qu'il battait anormalement vite. De plus, il ne prenait que de grandes inspirations depuis tout à l'heure. Perplexe, je le regardai inquiète. La bouche ouverte, on aurait dit qu'il pouvait s'endormir à tout moment. Je décidai alors qu'il était temps pour nous de rejoindre les autres. Je ramassai un des équipements au sol avant de prendre Livaï sur mon dos et de m'envoler vers le mur.

La situation semblait avoir finalement tourné en notre faveur. De là où j'étais, je ne voyais plus de Reiner ni de Bertoldt. Livaï sur mon dos, son corps ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Pourtant lorsque je lui demandais si ça allait, il me répondait que oui. Ne le croyant pas le moindre du monde, je me dépêchai de rejoindre l'endroit où tous mes camarades étaient réunis. Mon précèdent espoir pour l'humanité s'écroula complètement lorsque je vis le corps d'Eren allongé sur un des toits. À ses côtés, Mikasa et Armin avaient les larmes aux yeux. Mon frère était là aussi ainsi que Connie, Jean, Sasha. Tout en aidant Livaï à se remettre debout, je demandai inquiète à la brune toujours sous le choc ce qui arrivait à Eren.

 **-Son cœur a arrêté de battre** , me répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je passai au ralentis mon regard sur le corps décapité de Bertholdt puis sur celui de Reiner. Ils étaient toujours vivants alors que Eren lui, on essayait de me faire croire qu'il était mort. Ne voulant pas y croire, je me déplaçai vers eux mais Jean me bloqua le passage avant que je ne puisse agir. Je me retournai alors vers le brun. Larmes aux yeux, je commençai à réaliser ce qu'on était entrain de me raconter depuis tout à l'heure. Eren était mort. La tête de Mikasa sur sa poitrine, ses yeux autrefois vides semblèrent se raviver d'une légère flamme.

 **-Je l'entend !** s'exclama t-elle. **Je ne pense pas que ça va durer éternellement, il faut faire quelque chose !**

 **-Le sérum, il peut marcher sur Eren ?** demanda Armin en direction de Livaï.

Il lui répondit que normalement, il n'y avait aucun risque. Cependant, Hanji n'avait pas encore trouvé les effets secondaires d'après lui. Si Eren se faisait piquer, il se transforma alors en titan puis se régénéra automatiquement. Sans plus attendre, Armin demanda à Livaï le sérum qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il hésita un instant. Il sortit finalement la boîte contenant la seringue de sa poche puis se dirigea vers Eren. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Livaï s'effondra quelques pas plus tard. Je me précipitai aussitôt vers lui tandis que la boîte glissa un peu plus loin. Je posai mes deux doigts en haut de son cou pour sentir son pouls. Le miens s'accéléra quand je ne le sentis pas.

 **-Je ne le sens pas !** paniquais-je. **Il ne respire plus !**

Je sentis alors quelqu'un me pousser. Par réflexe, je sortis une lame, comme si je m'attendais à ce que cette personne voulait m'éloigner de lui. À mon grand étonnement, l'auteur de ce geste était mon frère. D'un moment à l'autre, il se mit à appuyer sur la poitrine de Livaï puis à lui faire du bouche à bouche. Il s'exécuta plusieurs fois tout en répétant qu'il devait se réveiller. Quant à moi, je regardais la scène horrifiée avec de nouvelles larmes qui vinrent couler le long de mes joues. Après plusieurs minutes, il réussit à faire légèrement battre son cœur.

 **-Il faut trouver un moyen** , s'impatienta t-il à nous dire. **Sinon il va mourir.**

Nos regards se retournèrent tous pratiquement simultanément vers la boîte au bord du toit. Il n'y avait qu'une seringue. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un survivant. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Mikasa se leva pour l'attraper. Mon corps se mit à agir tout seul quand je la repoussai violemment pour prendre moi-même possession de la boîte. Qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? J'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi me hurlait que je n'avais même pas besoin d'hésiter, que mon choix était déjà tout fait. Par contre, quand je regardais Eren je ne pouvais me résigner à le laisser mourir. Tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes, je me demandais ce que je devais faire. J'en avais même mal à la tête et si je ne me décidais pas tout de suite, les deux allaient mourir. Je me rappelai alors des paroles de Livaï lorsqu'il m'avait demandé qui je choisirai si j'avais un choix à faire. Ironie du sort, ce choix me retombait dessus. J'étais vraiment perdue. D'un côté je me disais que je ne pourrai survivre sans Livaï ne serais-ce que mentalement, puis ensuite je pensais à Eren et me répétais que je ressentirai un énorme vide sans lui. Qui choisir ? L'amour ou l'amitié ? Livaï ou Eren ?

* * *

 **Je vous avoue que je suis totalement perdue quant à la suite de mon histoire. Je suis vraiment très mais très tentée de faire une bad ending, mon côté sadique qui ressort. Néanmoins, je peux aussi faire que Hana choisisse Livaï, mais n'oubliez pas de qui elle est entouré. Surtout Mikasa et Armin. Enfin, je vais réfléchir à tout ça et lire vos réactions. Je pense recevoir quelques menaces de mort avec ce chapitre.. Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, continuez comme ça ! Bisous bisous !**


	37. Survivants

Après maintes réflexions, j'avais fait le pour et le contre dans ma tête. Sûre de moi, mon choix était fait. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un pas vers l'élu, Armin s'interposa entre nous. Lame à la main et sourire forcé, il me regardait comme une de ces personnes qu'il comptait ensorceler. Il ne savait même pas qui j'avais choisi et pourtant il se dressait contre moi. Peut être qu'il avait deviné tout seul ? Évidemment que j'avais choisi Livaï. Nous restions alors ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, nous fixant en silence. Les autres autour de nous restaient immobiles, la peur de nous interrompre.

 **-Hana** , m'interpella Armin. **On a besoin de personne comme Eren !**

 **-Et t'es entrain de me dire que le Caporal Livaï, soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, ne vaut pas la vie de Eren ?** demandais-je légèrement irritée.

 **-Mais t'en a rien à foutre qu'il soit le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité !** me hurla Mikasa en se rapprochant de nous. **T'es qu'une égoïste !**

 **-Mikasa..,** l'interpella mon frère.

 **-Vous êtes pareils** , rétorquais-je plus calmement.

Il était dur de l'admettre mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Qu'il soit le plus fort ou non, ce n'était pas ma raison. Cependant c'était le seul argument que j'avais en réserve pour les convaincre. Si je commençais à leur déballer qu'en réalité je faisais ça juste parce que j'étais bêtement tombée amoureuse de lui et que je ne voyais pas ma vie sans la sienne, j'allais paraître encore plus ridicule. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais Mikasa cherchait mon frère du regard, comme si elle attendait un quelconque soutien. Je fus soulagée de comprendre par son silence absolu qu'il ne comptait pas s'interposer. Le blond posa alors ses doigts sur la boîte que je tenais entre les miens.

 **-Ne laisse pas tes sentiments personnels entraver notre chemin** , me dit-il calmement en rapprochant la boîte de lui.

 **-Mais..**

 **-On a besoin d'Eren** , me répéta t-il en souriant. **Il est plus important pour la survie de l'humanité d'avoir un allié de son ampleur..**

 **-Livaï aussi est..**

 **-Il nous a été d'un pilier indispensable pour arriver jusqu'ici que ce soit pour toi ou pour nous** , continua t-il. **Ensemble nous pourrons ne pas rendre ses efforts inutiles et enfin découvrir ce que le sous-sol d'Eren garde si profondément secret.**

 **-Eren n'est pas obligé d'être là pour..**

 **-Et le Caporal, Hana ?** me coupa t-il une nouvelle fois. **Vois-tu une quelconque raison pour laquelle il nous faudrait l'amener avec nous ? Nous sommes désolés de l'abandonner mais nous devons sauver Eren.**

J'avais l'impression de boire ses paroles. Armin avait vraiment un don pour hypnotiser les gens. Leur raconter ce qu'ils voulaient bien entendre pour au final retourner la situation en sa faveur. Gagner un allié ou du temps, il arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il avait en tête. Cependant, ce garçon était mon ami. Je savais comment il agissait pour embobiner qui il voulait. Désolée Armin, je ne faisais pas partis de ces gens que tu pouvais convaincre avec de simples mots.

 **-Tu penses que.. je n'ai pas remarqué que Jean s'est déplacé derrière moi ?** lui demandais-je d'une voix monotone. **Tu penses aussi peut être que.. je ne sais pas que Connie vient de recharger ses lames ? Et est ce que tu penses vraiment que je suis assez bête pour avaler tes conneries ?**

D'une seconde à l'autre, je le balayai de ma vision en balançant mon poing dans sa mâchoire. Je n'avais plus aucune pitié. Essayer de m'utiliser alors que nous étions sensé être amis ? Qu'ils aillent tous brûler en enfer. Je me retournai alors furtivement vers Jean. Levant les mains devant lui, je compris par ses gestes qu'il avait finalement changé d'avis. Il lâcha un dernier regard à Mikasa avant de se retirer tout seul. J'eus à peine le temps de regarder la brune qu'elle me sauta dessus. Frôlant ma tête de sa lame, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me baisser en arrière. Par conséquent, je tombai sur le dos et elle se retrouva sans difficulté au dessus de moi. Elle me tenait fermement par le poignet, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais laisser cette boîte m'échapper des mains. La serrant fortement avec mes doigts, je n'arrivais pas à beaucoup plus. Le combat de tout à l'heure m'avait grandement affaibli. Elle me dominait totalement. Si seulement je n'étais pas toute seule.

 **-Connie !** l'appela Sasha en le retenant par sa veste. **Arrête, Hana est quelqu'un de bien !**

 **-C'est vrai Mikasa, qu'est ce qu'on est pour se retourner contre nos propres amis ?** enchérit Jean. **Baisse cette arme !**

Malgré les contestations de mes alliés, Mikasa ne se démonta pas. Elle agrippa fermement la boîte avant de me demander à nouveau de la lui donner. Tandis que Connie aidait Armin à se relever, la brune demanda à mon frère de quel côté il était. Impassible, il lui répondit aucun. Les deux personnes que nous mettions en jeu avaient la même valeur pour lui. Je restais vexée à l'entente de ces mots. Il savait très bien ce que je ressentais pour Livaï. Peut être que si c'était moi qui gisait morte devant lui il aurait beaucoup plus agis ? Je me consolai alors avec le fait que sa réponse aurait bien pu être pire. Déterminée à ne pas flancher, j'essayai de me débattre pour la faire reculer en arrière. Après l'avoir poussé assez fort, je me relevai rapidement sur mes jambes. Mais avant que je ne puisse anticiper la suite, Mikasa me donna un violent coup dans les côtes. Déjà épuisée, je m'effondrai complètement en abandonner la boîte au passage. N'ayant plus aucune force, je roulai le long du toit jusqu'à rattraper in extremis le bord de mes doigts. Voyant Mikasa se déplacer vers la boîte, je me mise à paniquer.

 **-Non s'il te plait !**

 **-C'est fini Hana** , conclut-elle.

 **-Ok j'ai menti !** hurlais-je en sentant les larmes montées. **Je suis égoïste car je l'aime et c'est pour cette raison que je veux le sauver ! Tu sais ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un, non ? Et cette personne est toujours vivante pour toi !**

Tout en pleurant, je me demandai sérieusement pourquoi est ce que je lui disais tout ça. Peut être que j'essayai d'attiser sa pitié. Même si j'avais réussi à apercevoir un infime instant d'étonnement dans son regard, je doutais que ça allait réellement fonctionner. Prenant la boîte dans sa main, elle la regarda un instant. Je me mise à crier lorsqu'elle se déplaça vers Eren. Étant à bout, mes doigts tremblaient. Je serrais tant bien que mal les dents pour rester accrocher. Ne tenant le bord plus qu'avec le bout de mes doigts, je tombai quelques secondes plus tard lourdement dos contre le sol. Je ne voyais plus ce qu'il se passait. Recouvrant mes yeux humidifiés avec ma main, je continuais tout de même à crier à Mikasa de sauver Livaï. Nous avions tous des personnes qu'on souhaiterait ressusciter. Et un jour où l'autre, tous les gens auxquels on tenait devront éventuellement disparaître. Est ce que c'était réellement le moment pour moi de faire mes adieux à Livaï ? Non, c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais simplement accepter. Ça me rendrait tellement folle de réaliser la perte de quelqu'un d'aussi cher que lui. Entendant les pas de Mikasa résonnaient sur le toit, je réalisai un geste sans vraiment savoir ce qui allait en advenir. Me mordant la main, un simple bras à moitié découvert de peau se forma à partir de mon épaule. Entre ses doigts, Mikasa semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

 **-S'il te plait !** l'interpellais-je. **Écoute moi !**

Mes efforts s'écroulèrent lorsque mon bras se découpa en deux. Pas assez solide, Armin s'étant relevé n'avait pas eu de mal à le trancher. Atterrissant soigneusement, Mikasa se dirigea sans plus tardé vers Eren. C'était vraiment fini. Soudain, j'entendis une voix. À peine audible, elle lui marmonnait quelques mots. Qui était entrain de parler ? La brune grogna alors à cette personne de se taire. Je ne savais pas qui avait ouvert la bouche mais après ça, Mikasa demanda aux autres de s'éloigner pour qu'Eren puisse dévorer Bertholdt. Mon frère s'élança vers moi. Tandis qu'il m'aidait à me relever, je gesticulai dans tous les sens. Je savais très bien qu'il voulait me forcer, me forcer à quitter Livaï. Me posant sur son dos, je vis le cadavre de mon Caporal toujours le toit lorsque Samuel s'envola par dessus. Ça ne servait à rien mais tout en m'éloignant je tendais ma main vers lui. Peut être qu'avec un miracle il saisirait cette main pour me rejoindre. M'emmenant quelques toits plus loin, Samuel me chuchota quelques excuses qui me passèrent sur le moment par dessus la tête. Immobile, je regardais la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux. Mikasa s'agenouillant près d'Eren, le corps de Livaï à l'opposé qui devait certainement être entrain de rendre l'âme. Quand la brune prit le bras de son ami, je me retournai de peur contre mon frère. Le visage enfouit dans son vêtement, je continuais à verser les larmes que tout mon corps me permettait. Je repensais à mes souvenirs avec Livaï, notre premier baiser puis les quelques déclarations qu'il m'avait faîte. "On est tous l'esclave de quelque chose" disait ma mère. Qu'est ce que j'avais répondu à ce moment là ? Ah oui, rester envie. J'étais entrain de me rendre compte que ma réelle obsession c'était de garder Livaï en vie. Et lui, quelle était la sienne au final ?

 **-Hana je suis vraiment désolé** , s'excusa Jean tristement.

Tandis que je continuais à me morfondre contre mon frère, une énorme explosion surgit derrière moi. Certainement Eren qui venait de se transformer. Je sentis alors la main de mon frère me caresser la tête tendrement. Ce qui me choqua le plus c'est qu'il était entrain de ricaner. Perplexe, je relevai la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il regardait droit devant lui, un chaleureux sourire était suspendu à ses lèvres. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retournai au ralentis. Écarquillant les yeux, je pouvais admirer de loin un titan entrain de dévorer Bertholdt. Seulement ce n'était pas le titan d'Eren. Il avait les cheveux noirs et la même coupe que Livaï. Tandis que j'étais toujours subjuguée par ce spectacle, Mikasa vint se déposer à nos côtés en portant Eren dans ses bras.

 **-Pourquoi est ce que tu..** , commença Armin sous le choc.

 **-Je suis fière de toi** , la félicita mon frère en lui caressant la tête.

Elle lui sourit avant de me regarder impassible. Elle prit d'abord le temps de répondre à Armin toujours béat avant de déposer le brun au sol. Elle expliqua qu'au moment de piquer Eren, il s'était mit à parler dans son sommeil. D'abord de moi puis de Livaï, il l'avait supplié de le sauver à sa place. Une énorme peine me submergea lorsque j'entendis ces mots. Moi qui avait sans pitié mis la mort de mon ami sur la sélecte, lui avait agréablement accepté de mourir. M'agenouillant auprès de lui, je scrutai chaque passerelle de son visage. Une de mes larmes vint se mélanger aux siennes. Pourquoi est ce qu'il pleurait ? Bêtement, j'étais entrain de réaliser que je ne le verrai plus jamais me sourire.

 **-Repose en paix** , lui chuchotais-je en posant mes lèvres sur son front, **Eren**.

Au même moment, Hanji et Erwin arrivèrent sur le lieu de la scène. Leur expliquant la situation du début à la fin, ils ne tardèrent pas à arborer la même expression que nous. Un énorme bruit nous fit revenir à la réalité, le titan de Livaï venait de s'écrouler. Ne réfléchissant pas à deux fois, je me précipitai vers son corps qui était entrain de s'extirper de sa peau. Je crus renaître de mes cendres lorsque je touchais de mes propres mains son visage si pâle. Il respirait, il était vivant.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance un peu plus tard, j'étais toujours entrain d'attendre patiemment au dessus de lui. Même lorsque nous l'avions déplacé jusqu'au haut des murs, je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux. Reprenant soudainement une grande inspiration, il ouvrit les yeux. Comme soulagée, j'encadrai automatiquement son visage de mes mains. Il semblait encore un peu à l'ouest mais j'étais tellement contente de le revoir. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque son regard croisa enfin le mien. Sa première réaction fut de râler, râler de me voir encore pleurer. Je lâchai un petit rictus avant de promptement plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser comme s'il ne m'avait pas embrassé depuis des années. Reprenant mon souffle quelques secondes, je revins immédiatement goûter à ses lèvres. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire qu'il avait pu me blesser. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

 **-Laisse moi respirer quand même** , me murmura t-il en plaisantant.

Je pouffai légèrement de rire avant de l'aider à se relever. Le serrant fort dans mes bras, il entoura ma taille des siens tout en posant sa tête au creux de mon cou. Même si elle n'était que très courte, j'avais l'impression que nous n'avions pas eu cette proximité depuis des siècles. Je ne voulais plus jamais être séparé de lui.

 **-Je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai dit** , s'excusa t-il tout en gardant sa tête au même endroit. **Je ne le pensais pas, j'étais juste.. jaloux de ta relation avec Eren.**

Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre se l'avouer à voix haute. Après ça, il me demanda comment la situation s'était terminé de notre côté sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. C'est là que je réalisai que j'allais devoir tout lui dire. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Hésitante, je commençai par lui raconter que lui et Eren s'étaient évanouis pratiquement au même moment. Avec aucun moyen de les faire reprendre conscience, nous avions du faire un choix. Attentif, je lui expliquai ensuite les différents que j'avais eu avec les autres quant à celui qu'il fallait sauver. Finalement je lui avouai qu'il avait été choisi, que je l'avais choisi surtout. Il resta silencieux à me regarder sévèrement, comme si il essayait de me dire que j'avais fait un mauvais choix.

 **-Je suppose que personne n'était avec toi** , me dit-il en croisant les bras.

 **-Mon frère t'a aidé à reprendre ta respiration. Jean n'a pas agi aux ordres de Armin et Sasha a empêché Connie de m'attaquer** , lui dictais-je en baissant les yeux. **Puis Mikasa t'a injecté le sérum.**

 **-Attend** , me coupa t-il sèchement. **T'es entrain de me dire que maintenant je suis un putain de titan ?**

Son visage était tiré par la colère. Essayant tant bien que mal de me justifier, je lui expliquai que c'était ça où il mourrait. Peu convaincu, il continua à râler et à me dire qu'il y avait sans doute une autre solution. Mon cœur loupa un battement quand il m'avoua préférer être mort plutôt qu'être un titan. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Tout en regardant ailleurs, il me chuchota que si je ne l'avais pas choisi je n'aurai pas perdu un ami tel que Eren. Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils, il recommençait encore avec ça. Déterminée à lui faire enfin ouvrir les yeux, j'avançai à grand pas dans sa direction. Encadrant son visage de mes mains, je lui déballai tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

 **-Oui je suis triste d'avoir perdu Eren !** lui criais-je à la figure. **Mais si je l'ai laissé mourir, c'était pour vous sauver vous !** **Et pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Parce que je vous aime plus que n'importe qui ! Eren va me manquer, tout autant que Ben m'a manqué ! Alors arrêtez de faire le gamin pour une fois et accepter mes décisions !**

D'abord étonné, il me regarda avec de petits yeux. Un fin sourire se dessina ensuite sur ses lèvres. D'un geste lent, il posa ses doigts sur ma joue. Est ce qu'il allait encore une fois m'embrasser ? Je m'ôtai vite l'idée de la tête quand je le sentis la pincer.

 **-Je rêve où tu viens de m'insulter de gamin, gamine ?** grogna t-il en me tirant la joue. **Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui commande ici ?**

 **-Certainement pas !** rétorquais-je en lui tirant l'oreille.

Tandis nous nous disputions gentiment, un fumigène éclata à proximité de nous dans le ciel. Armin venait de le tirer. Le fixant dubitative, il me tourna immédiatement le dos. Je crois que ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu de renouer les liens avec lui. Et pour l'instant, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Quand je pense que c'était la première personne que j'ai rencontré, ça me faisait vraiment de la peine.

Tous réunis sur le mur, nous supposions que nous étions les seuls survivants au vu des nombreuses heures de recherche inutile. Hanji ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à la plus part des autres qu'ils avaient délibérément voulu désobéir à la priorité de l'humanité. J'étais à la fois d'accord et en désaccord, j'espérais juste que leur sanction ne serait pas trop sévère. Déplaçant mon regard vers Armin et Mikasa, ils fixaient le sol. Ne pas les avoir accompagnés de Eren me peinait profondément. J'essayai immédiatement de chasser ses pensées de ma tête, voulant éviter de retomber dans mon précèdent chagrin.

 **-Livaï** , l'interpella Hanji. **Déjà que tu étais entre autre un être exceptionnel, maintenant tu es doté du pouvoir des titans.**

 **-Merci de me le rappeler** , cracha t-il à basse voix.

 **-Bon, vu que tout le monde à l'air d'aller mieux on va passer à la suite** , nous précisa t-elle. **Mikasa, tu as bien prit la clé autour du cou d'Eren ?**

Elle hocha brièvement la tête. Sans plus attendre, la brune nous guida jusqu'à leur maison d'enfance. L'observer face à leur demeure maintenant à moitié détruite me fendait le cœur. Mais encore plus de savoir que nous allions y entrer sans même la présence d'Eren. À la fois tristes et pressés de découvrir cette fameuse cave, nous nous dépêchions pour enlever tous les morceaux de bois qui nous barraient la route. Une fois le passage libre, nous arrivions enfin à ouvrir la porte de ce mystérieux endroit. Sur nos gardes, nous descendions ses marches qui n'en finissaient plus. La seconde porte que nous rencontrions, Livaï la défonça. La clé ne rentrait pas à l'intérieur. Un bureau, des étagères, des feuilles et un tas de paperasse. Un endroit plutôt normal si on se contentait de l'observer.

 **-Cet endroit est trop ordinaire** , fit remarquer Hanji.

 **-Du coup trop suspect** , enchérit Livaï. **Mettez-vous à fouiller.**

Sur ses ordres, je me mise à scruter un peu partout autour de moi. Son père et le miens se connaissaient, j'osais espérer pouvoir trouver quelques traces de lui ici. J'avais beau ouvrir des tiroirs et regarder en dessous des meubles, je ne trouvais rien. Tandis que Mikasa était alarmée de quelque chose près du bureau, je continuai à chercher de mon côté. À présent réunis autour d'un livre, il n'y avait plus que moi qui restait à l'écart. Lorsque j'entendis que ce bouquin concernait le père d'Eren, ça me donna encore plus la niaque d'en savoir plus sur le miens. Passant devant une armoire remplit de livres, je regardai un à un leur titres. Pour la plus part sur la médecine, je m'arrêtai sur un cahier noir qui me paraissait un peu plus fin que les autres. Curieuse, je le sortis avant de le poser sur le meuble à côté. Sur la première page y était inscrit le mot "Répertoire". Je supposai que c'était les coordonnés de personnes qu'il connaissait. Comme prévu, dans les "A" se situait plusieurs noms qui m'étaient complètement inconnus. Mais alors est ce que toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait étaient inscrites là dedans ? Réalisant soudainement quelque chose, je tournai rapidement les pages vers celles des "M". Longeant lentement chaque nom avec mon doigt, je tombai enfin sur celui que je recherchais : Melvin Aguria. J'arrachai le bout de page contenant son nom avant de me diriger en courant vers les escaliers sans prévenir qui que ce soit. J'entendis plusieurs personnes crier mon nom mais je ne me retournai pas. Sans savoir jusqu'où ce simple papier allait m'amener, je courrai à travers Shiganshina à la recherche du passé de mon père.

Ça devait maintenant faire pratiquement une heure que je vagabondais à travers ses maisons plus détériorées les unes que les autres. J'avais réussi à retrouver quelques morceaux de panneaux pour me guider mais rien de très précis qui puisse m'indiquer précisément où mon père avait pu se cacher. Lorsque j'avais regardé la note, j'étais déçue de voir qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Seulement un dessin à peine visible, un arbre. Est que c'était une adresse qui contenait le mot "arbre" ? Est ce que c'était une sorte de blague ? Est ce que j'étais entrain de perdre mon temps ? Pour l'instant, je n'avais croisé aucun arbre, seulement des ruines. Lorsque j'aperçus enfin un bout de terre, je commençai à me rattacher à un petit espoir. Mon père se cachait, il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve. Hésitante, je m'avançai lentement vers cet arbre planté au milieu de nul part. Plutôt ordinaire, je fis d'abord plusieurs tours autour de celui-ci. Je remarquai que de la terre avait été mise à l'intérieur du tronc. En la touchant avec mes doigts, j'étais plus que sûre que ça ne venait pas du sol. Après avoir creusé jusqu'à m'en abîmer les doigts, je finis par gratter quelque chose de dur. C'était une trappe assez large pour laisser une personne y pénétrer. Regardant vers la direction où mes camarades étaient, j'avais un peu peur. Est ce que j'allais au moins pouvoir ressortir de ce trou ? Prise d'un élan de courage, je fermai les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir cette trappe et de m'y glisser.

Je retombai lourdement sur mes jambes, atterrissant ensuite sur les fesses. Tandis que je me relevais maladroitement, je notai que cet endroit était pratiquement vide. Un matelas au sol avec un oreiller plus que sale, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Déçue, je me laissai tomber dessus. Tout ça pour ça ? Qu'est ce que je comptais trouver moi aussi, un trésor ? Lorsque ma main se posa sur l'oreiller, je sentis quelque de bizarre, quelque chose de dur. Curieuse, je regardai à l'intérieur. Un livre ? À en juger par le manque de titre, je dirais que c'était autre chose. J'écarquillai des yeux lorsque mon regard plongea dans la première page de ce mystérieux bouquin. C'était plus précis qu'une peinture, mon père et ma mère souriaient sur cette image si minutieuse dessinée. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Tournant la seconde page, je restai sous le choc. Noir sur blanc mon père avait écrit " Je fais partie de ceux à l'extérieur des murs". C'était tout, il n'y avait inscrit que ces mots sur cette page. Est ce qu'il essayait de me faire croire que nous n'étions pas les seuls ? Rapidement, je me mise à lire les page suivantes.

 _Jour 1_ _:_ _Je suis bien arrivé à ce village. Mon but étant d'observer de près ce que ces gens fabriquent derrière les murs, c'est avec grande détermination que je commence la mission de NOTRE humanité._

* * *

 ** _Oui oui je suis en retard ! Pour les plus pointilleuses d'entre vous, vous aurez remarqué que ce weekend je n'ai pas mis de chapitre. JE VAIS TOUT VOUS RACONTER. Samedi soir 22h38 précisément, j'allais officiellement posté le chapitre où Livaï meurt tristement. J'allais appuyé sur le bouton quand mon ordinateur s'est éteint. Plus moyen de le rallumer. Est ce que c'était un signe ? Dimanche je le rallume, je réfléchis et je me dis "Non, Livaï ne peut pas mourir". Je comptais réécrire mon chapitre seulement le lendemain j'avais ma rentrée. Intelligente que je suis j'avais oublié que les devoirs existaient.. Du coup je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui ET TADAM LIVAÏ EST TOUJOURS LA ! Alors alors ? Contente ? Je n'en doute pas huhu.. Merci pour vos menaces de morts, elles m'ont grandement aidé.. j'en ai même eu en message privée ! (bien sûr je l'ai pris à la rigolade). Du coup euh à la prochaine, n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis dans vos reviews surtout. ON ARRIVE BIENTÔT A LA FIN LES COCOTTES !_**


	38. Vérité

**_Vos questions_ : _"Tu as dit que c'était bientôt la fin de cette fic, du coup j'ai une question : En feras-tu d'autres ? Ou on ne te reverra plus avant un moment ?" C'est une surprise ! J'ai un futur projet et je vous ai parlerai dans le dernier chapitre pour savoir si oui ou non ça vaut le coup, PATIENCE. Et euh non désolée je ne peux pas faire de Deus Ex Mashima (est ce que toi aussi tu regardes Gonzaroo pour connaître cette expression ? haha) parce que je n'aime pas spécialement faire croire à une mort alors que non, surtout que ça gâcherait énormément l'enjeu qu'il y a eu entre Livaï et Eren. "j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Eren n'a pas été mangé_ " _Chhhut, j'y avais pas pensé.. Même si j'y avais pensé je ne l'aurai pas fait, rien que pour Mikasa et Armin. Ils n'auraient JAMAIS accepté de laisser leur ami mourir ET se faire dévorer sous leur yeux._**

* * *

 _Jour 3 : Je ne suis pas seul, il y a déjà d'autres personnes. Aucune ne me laisse penser qu'elles sont ici pour la même raison que moi, aucune n'a marqué mon attention. Mise à part elle, une femme à d'étrange cheveux roses. _

_Jour 7 : J'ai vu des soldats galopaient près de notre village aujourd'hui. Vêtus de capes vertes, ils portaient un équipement qui m'était complètement inconnu. Serait-ce une de leur invention ? _

_Jour 8 : J'ai appris le nom de cette femme. Elle s'appelle Nora. _

Je lisais ses phrases sans vraiment comprendre la totalité de leur sens. Mon père, une sorte d'espion ? Avec ce que je savais de lui et de son parcours, cette pensée m'était totalement incroyable pour qu'elle soit vrai. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas venir d'au delà des murs. Pourquoi et comment ? Quant à ma mère, elle ne connaissait apparemment pas la réelle raison de sa venue. Ça ne m'empêchait pas de comprendre pour quelle raison elle n'avait jamais rien souhaité me dire sur ses propres origines non plus. Cependant, je restai étonnée à quel point mon père avait directement repéré ma mère. Le simple fait qu'il avait pu écrire dans son journal le jour même où il avait appris son nom me rappelait leur amour si sincère. Du moins, à première vue. Les problèmes qu'ils eurent par la suite me semblaient plutôt logique maintenant.

 _Jour 20 : Je me suis aventuré hors de mon village ce matin. J'ai pu touché de mes propres mains ces murs gigantesques, j'en ai pris quelques échantillons. En revenant, j'ai rencontré un titan. J'ai couru le plus vite possible vers nos habitations. Bizarrement, il s'est arrêté juste devant. Comme si son cerveau était programmé pour ne pas approcher. Au moins, je pourrai me détendre ce soir. Nora m'a invité à dîner. _

_Jour 35 : Après plusieurs analyses, j'ai trouvé des traces de titan dans les extraits du mur. Heureusement que Nora ait venu me prévenir de l'heure tardive à laquelle je travaillais, sans elle je ne dormirai plus. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux. _

Les pages suivantes parlèrent de sa relation avec ma mère. Comment ils s'étaient finalement ouvert l'un à l'autre et comment leur relation avait soudainement évolué. Je retrouvais en ces mots un homme plus que touchant. Il ne tarda pas ensuite à expliquer qu'ils finirent par habiter ensemble. Il était heureux, rien qu'en lisant ses écris on pouvait facilement le deviner. Les suivants vinrent alors assombrir ce si chaleureux tableau.

 _Jour 70 : Je suis retourné à ma ville natale. J'ai du mentir à Nora sur ma destination pour ne pas qu'elle sache mes réelles intentions. Elle ne doit jamais savoir, elle croirait sinon que je suis un ennemi. Mais au final, c'est peut être le cas ? À ma venue, le chef de notre gouvernement m'a réprimandé lorsque je lui ai présenté les quelques informations que j'avais réussi à récolter. Furieux, il a menacé de bombarder le village si je ne lui apporté pas plus de détails sur ses hommes. _

_Jour 71 : En rentrant, je me suis directement enfermé dans mon bureau. Je sens que je vais y passer la plus part de mon temps à partir de maintenant. Nora va certainement se poser des questions sur mon comportement mais je ne veux pas la perdre. Pour son bien, pour sa vie, je dois sérieusement me mettre au travail. _

_Jour 188 : Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire dans mon journal ces derniers temps. Grâce à mes analyses, les croquis de leur machine mais aussi quelques photos, j'ai eu de bon retour de la part de mon chef. Ma journée aurait pu rester rayonnante mais aujourd'hui ma femme m'a avoué être enceinte d'un autre. J'ai mal, je pense même au suicide. _

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas verser de larmes. En fin de compte, elle avait complètement eu tord. Mon père l'aimait. S'il n'avait pas pu lui donner son temps c'était parce qu'il était trop occupé à la protéger. Sur les pages suivantes, il se mit à décrire toute la peine qu'un homme blessé pouvait ressentir. Mécanismes, outils, machines et autres, ils ne faisaient que de continuer à donner des informations à ces prétendus alliés tout en surmontant silencieusement sa tristesse. Vint le jour où Samuel naquit, mon père précisa à quel point cette naissance avait pu l'affecter mais que grâce à son amour pour ma mère, il avait réussit à surmonter la pente. Je retrouvais plusieurs page plus tard un homme complètement changé. Fièrement, il annonça dans son journal qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte, cette fois-ci bien de lui.

 _Jour 302 : On me refuse complètement l'accès à ma ville natale. On a menacé de me tuer si au grand jamais je tentais de revenir. Sous prétexte que je ne me faisais plus mes preuves au sein de mon organisation, j'ai été officiellement viré de mon poste. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai abandonné mes recherches pour rester aux côtés de ma femme. Mais grâce à mes "quelques efforts" de travail, j'ai quand même réussi à les convaincre de ne pas toucher à ma famille. Cependant, je me pose une question. Si je ne suis plus là, qui va leur fournir ce que j'ai crée ? J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est servit de moi. Pourtant, je suis toujours pleinement de leur côté._

Je relis plusieurs fois ce paragraphe. À ce moment là, mon père n'était clairement plus accepté de leur côté. Quelle était cette chose dont il disait avoir créé ? Il y avait encore un tas de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Le fait qu'il tenait encore avec ces monstres me chiffonnait vraiment l'esprit. Après tout si je croyais à ses origines, c'était son monde, le monde dans lequel il avait grandi et vécu. Mon père était vraiment quelqu'un de loyal.

 _Jour 550 : C'est une petite fille. Elle est magnifique. _

_Jour 604 : Cette nuit, un inconnu a rencontré notre village. Étant plutôt mal en point, j'ai tout de même accepté de l'aider. Après maintes explications il m'a enfin avoué son nom, Grisha Jaeger. D'abord mystérieux, il se décrivait comme quelqu'un de normal. J'ai des doutes, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas toute la vérité. _

_Jour 618 : Grisha et moi sommes devenus ami. Il a fini par tout m'avouer. Il possède le pouvoir des titans, tout comme moi. Il m'a aussi dit que son prochain objectif était d'atteindre les murs. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné ma réponse._

 _Jour 625: Je suis assis à une table avec Grisha et cet homme qui nous a aidé. Nous sommes à l'intérieur des murs. En regardant cette civilisation cohabiter malgré le danger qui rode à l'extérieur, je me sens bizarrement plus proche d'eux chaque jour. _

**-Hé il y a quelqu'un ?** entendis-je soudainement râler.

Sans mal à deviner à qui appartenait cette voix dur et cassante, c'était probablement celle de Livaï. Après ma simple réponse, il atterrit parfaitement droit dans la même pièce que moi. Plus qu'énervé, il se dirigea vers moi en serrant les poings.

 **-Non mais t'as vraiment un problème toi !** cria t-il. **Partir sans prévenir ? Idiote ! Je vais devoir te tenir en laisse pour te garder auprès de..**

N'étant pas d'humeur à me disputer avec lui, je lui fis signe de se taire en mettant mon doigt devant la bouche. Son regard se transforma légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa ce que j'étais entrain de faire. S'essayant silencieusement à côté de moi, il me demanda ce qu'était ce livre. Je lui expliquai alors brièvement quelques détails avant de reprendre immédiatement ma lecture.

 _Jour 644 : Grisha a rencontré quelqu'un. Ma famille me manque, même Samuel. _

_Jour 652 : Je ne sais plus de quel côté je suis. _

_Jour 653 : Grisha m'a parlé d'une famille qui possède le pouvoir de contrôler les titans. Sa mission était celle-ci depuis le début, le récupérer pour aider l'humanité à l'intérieur des murs._

 _Jour 654 : Moi aussi j'ai envie de les aider. Moi aussi je veux aider Grisha. _

Les jours suivants n'étaient remplis que de simples phrases telles que celle-ci. On dirait que c'est à partir de ce moment là que mon père avait commencé à changer d'avis. Curieuse de savoir quel aide il aurait pu leur apporté, je tournai la page.

 _Jour 661 : Je me suis trouvé un endroit pour me cacher, je pense que personne ne devinera que je suis ici. Les habitants de ses murs sont totalement désavantagés. Je compte les mettre à force égale. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de le recréer pour eux. _

**-Qu'est ce que c'est ce "le" ?** me demanda Livaï en arquant un sourcil.

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne savais pas et pourtant c'était la seconde fois qu'il en parlait. Lorsque je lis au jour suivant que mon père parlait du bataillon, je devins tout à coup plus intriguée. Ils disaient que des gens exceptionnels faisaient partie de cette organisation. Et que si par miracle sa fille réussissait à atteindre les murs, il aimerait qu'elle les rejoigne. Je souris tristement en lisant ça. Livaï en profita pour passer un bras autour de mes épaules, certainement pour me réconforter.

 _Jour 727 : Je n'ai pas les mêmes ingrédients ni les mêmes outils qu'à mon ancien laboratoire mais je sens qu'il arrive à son terme. Je vais même essayer de faire quelques modifications._

 _Jour 1002 : Enfin, il est terminé. Je n'ai plus qu'à rejoindre Grisha et de lui en donner un comme cadeau d'au revoir, ou peut être d'adieu. Je vais retrouver ma famille. Mais je dois encore accomplir une seule chose. Une chose qui risquerait de me souiller jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. _

_Je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes, je sais juste que je viens de massacrer une famille toute entière._

Après ça, une multitude de pages déchirées et tachetées par l'encre d'un stylo déroulèrent sous nos yeux. Certaines avaient aussi des bouts de phrases qui ne trouvèrent jamais leur fin. Les jours qui suivirent un peu plus loin parlaient de son enthousiasme à retourner auprès de nous, auprès de moi. Je crois me rappeler qu'à ce moment là, ma mère n'attendait même plus son retour. Aucun de nous d'ailleurs, nous n'avions plus aucun espoir.

 _Jour ? : Je suis rentré. J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger. Ma femme pense que je l'ai trahi en l'abandonnant et Hana a tellement grandi. Un jour elle le sera assez pour lui passer le flambeau de la vérité. _

_Jour ? : Je viens de tester mon nouveau pouvoir. Après m'être transformé, j'ai ordonné à un titan de dévorer cet homme avec qui ma femme m'avait trompé. _

_Jour ? : Je passe la plus part de mon temps avec ma fille. Je crois qu'il est bientôt temps pour nous de rejoindre les murs. _

_Jour ? : Nous partons demain soir. J'espère que nous y arriverons tous sain et sauf. Je ne veux perdre aucun d'eux. _

Sauf que lui, il n'arriva jamais. C'était le dernier jour de son journal. Une simple larme coula le long de ma joue. J'aurai aimé le connaître plus. Malgré ses crimes et ses erreurs, je restais convaincue que mon père était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait réussi à tourner le dos à ses alliés et à protéger sa famille. Et en croyant ce journal, aider aussi les habitants de ses murs à combattre. Pour être sûre de n'avoir rien loupé, je tournai ces pages blanches jusqu'à la dernière. Sur celle-ci, je fus émue de découvrir quelque chose d'y inscrit. "Je fais maintenant partie de ceux à l'intérieur des murs". Sur cette ultime phrase, je refermai le journal de mon bien cher père. J'essayai de faire le résumé dans ma tête. Son histoire était vraiment trop compliqué. Le fait que des personnes vivaient bien à l'extérieur des murs vint se faire confirmer lorsque Livaï m'expliqua ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans le livre du père d'Eren. Je comprenais un peu mieux maintenant. Seulement, il restait toujours quelque chose qui nous échappait. Cette chose que mon père avait créé et qu'il avait laissé à l'humanité, il fallait qu'on la retrouve.

 **-Tu penses que c'est dans cette pièce ?** me demanda Livaï incertain.

Je haussai les épaules une nouvelle fois. Autant chercher plutôt que de ne rien faire. Au même moment, Hanji nous rejoignit par la trappe tout en hurlant d'excitation. Bien vite mise au courant de la situation, elle commença à chercher avec nous. Je tapai du pied un peu partout pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une deuxième trappe ou un double fond quelque part. Livaï lui inspectait les murs.

 **-Il y a quelque chose ici** , nous déclara Hanji à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Intrigués, nous la rejoignions Livaï et moi. En inspectant de plus près, on aurait dit que c'était un faux mur. Sans perdre de temps, Livaï donna un violent coup de genou contre celui-ci. Un morceau du mur se décrocha. Nous en profitions pour arracher le reste. Une immense et large porte nous faisait maintenant face. Sur ses poignées, un cadenas avec un code à 3 chiffres était fermement accroché.

 **-Putain** , râla Livaï.

 **-Pas de bo** l, fit la moue Hanji. **Je suppose que tu n'as aucune d'idée de quel pourrait être ce code ?**

Je hochai la tête négativement. Plus que déçue, je me sentais plus qu'inutile sur le coup. Nous étions arrivés jusqu'ici pour finalement être bloqués par un petit cadenas de rien du tout. En l'observant de plus près, il y avait trois petits ronds en dessous de chaque petite roulette. Qu'est ce que c'était ? On aurait dit qu'ils étaient éteins.

 **-Peut être un dispositif d'auto destruction ?** supposa Hanji. **Essayons un nombre au hasard.**

Elle tourna les boutons pour mettre des chiffres quelconque. Une fois tous bougés, un des ronds s'alluma en rouge. Hanji avait raison. Mais que se passait-il si nous arrivions jusqu'au 3ème ? Creusant dans ma tête le plus possible, je cherchai un code qui pourrait marcher. Mais franchement avec 3 chiffres, je ne voyais pas.

 **-On aurait pu testé ta date de naissance mais avoir un nombre à 4 chiffres aurait été plus approprié** , expliqua Livaï.

Dans le doute, nous testions tout de même. Keith me l'avait révélé lors de notre discussion avec Eren. J'étais née le 18 février. Peut être qu'en enlevant le 0, le code allait être correct ? Nerveusement, je tournai lentement les trois boutons. Un second rond rouge s'alluma. Hanji baissa la tête tandis que Livaï se contenta de grogner.

 **-Une date à laquelle quelque chose de bien est arrivé à ton père ?** proposa tristement Hanji.

 **-Ça ne peut pas être une date !** râla Livaï.

J'étais à la fois détruite et énervée de ne pas trouver. Aller réfléchis Hana, réfléchis bordel. Pas une date, pas un nombre à quatre chiffres. Je réfléchissais tellement que j'en avais mal à la tête. Soudain, une illumination. Je trébuchai pratiquement pour rejoindre le journal de mon père. Sous les yeux perplexe d'Hanji et Livaï, je commençai à relire les premières pages. Mon cœur commença à tambouriner dans ma poitrine lorsque je retrouvai enfin la phrase que je cherchais.

 _Jour 550 :_ _C'est une petite fille. Elle est magnifique._

Lentement, je me dirigeai à nouveau vers le cadenas. J'entrai nerveusement le premier chiffre, le 5. J'eus d'autant plus de mal à rentrer le second 5. Lorsque mon doigt frôla la roulette qui me permettait de faire le 0, je restai immobile. J'avais peur de me tromper, j'avais peur de tous nous tuer en activant le 3ème rond rouge. Hanji sourire aux lèvres, posa sa main sur mon épaule. Son regard était encourageant. Livaï quant à lui, posa la sienne sur la mienne. Il me donna un baiser sur la joue avant d'appuyer avec moi pour faire basculer le 0. Je fermai automatiquement les yeux lorsque j'entendis un déclic. Le cadenas venait de se déverrouiller. Hanji l'arracha rapidement avant d'ouvrir cette énorme porte qui nous barrait la route. Sous le choc, nous regardions l'espoir que mon père venait de gratuitement nous offrir.

 **-Qu'est ce que..** , commença Livaï.

 **-Incroyable** , resta Hanji bouche ouverte.

Face à nous, des dizaines et des dizaines de fioles au contenu étrangement violet. Est ce que c'était vraiment ce que je pensais ? Fascinée, Hanji en prit une dans les mains. Elle l'inspecta scrupuleusement avant de nous confier à l'œil nu que c'était bel et bien le sérum qui permettait de transformer un humain en titan. Tout se mit alors à concorder dans ma tête. Mon père était un scientifique qui avait travaillé pour le monde extérieur en tant que tel. Il avait crée le sérum pour eux. En réalisant finalement de quel côté il appartenait réellement, il avait décidé de nous laisser un petit cadeau avant de mourir.

 **-Avec ça nous pourrions rivaliser avec ceux qui nous ont enfermés ici !** s'excita Hanji.

Je fis mine de sourire, seulement je me forçais. En réalité, j'espérais que l'histoire allait s'arrêter ici. Nous extirpions avec l'aide de mes autres camarades le trésor de mon père avant de définitivement quitter cet endroit. J'avais pris soin de prendre son journal avec moi. Je pense que je continuerai à le lire et à le relire jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Tandis que nous nous réunissions tous à nouveau sur les murs, nous faisions un compte rendu final de ce que nous venions d'apprendre. Pour ma part, je restai silencieuse. Livaï remarquant bien mon malaise, il me lançait quelques coups d'œil depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. De ce que j'avais écouté, nous étions sur une île qui s'appelait l'île du paradis. Il y a très longtemps, une guerre avait éclaté entre les descendants d'un titan nommé Ymir et une population humaine. En ralliant 7 des 9 titans, les humains avaient gagné cette guerre. Les survivants avaient été séparés en deux parties, ceux qui furent amenés sur cette île avec le roi puis ceux qui étaient retenus à l'extérieur de ces murs. Parmi eux, une organisation secrète s'était formée pour se rebeller et récupérer le pouvoir du titan originel, Grisha Jeager en faisant partie. Et maintenant qui avait ce pouvoir ? C'était moi.

 **-Nous sommes sur le point de regagner notre liberté !** cria Hanji en levant les bras.

Je soupirai discrètement. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à facilement abandonner mais j'en avais vraiment marre. Il y avait des moments où je me disais que je n'aurai jamais voulu avoir ce pouvoir. Mais ça serait blâmer mon père, alors j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. Tout tournait en permanence autour de moi. Qui c'est ce que sera l'étape suivante ? S'échapper de cette île ? Récupérer les 7 titans qui nous avaient été volé ? Ça suffit, j'étais à bout. J'avais le regard vide, je n'écoutais même plus ce que les autres disaient autour de moi. J'observai seulement l'horizon, la plaine, la forêt. Toujours dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas qu'ils avaient certainement décidés de rentrer à la base. La plus part d'entre eux passèrent devant moi sans faire attention. En remarquant Livaï, j'attrapai lentement le bout de sa veste. Il se stoppa avant de se retourner vers moi, me fixant perplexe. Est ce que je pouvais réellement lui demander ça ? Toujours s'occuper des autres, assumer ses responsabilités et se battre pour l'humanité. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça.

 **-Caporal** , chuchotais-je, **enfuyons-nous**.

* * *

 **Je suis curieuse de savoir si vous aviez trouvé le code ou même ce que le papa d'Hana avait crée ? Pour la fin, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop gnagnan ! Pour celles qui auraient oublié, c'est en fait "un clin d'œil" à la discussion que Hana et Livaï avaient eu sur le mur. Elle lui avait proposé de partir et lui avait répondu que oui mais seulement quand tout sera terminé. Sauf que là tout n'est pas réellement terminé, mais Hana veut que ça se termine maintenant. Avec mes tendances de sadique je vous conseille de vous inquiéter quant à la réponse de Livaï. Non je plaisaaaante.. ou pas. À LA PROCHAINE !**


	39. Réunion

**Est ce que je vais continuer mon autre fiction ? Et bien euh pour le moment malheureusement non, je n'ai pas trop d'imagination et si je me force à écrire je sens qu'il va être un peu bâclée. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais totalement l'arrêter, je la reprendrai seulement peut être plus tard désolée :/**

* * *

 **-Livaï !**

Il était environ 10h du matin. Actuellement dans la cuisine, je préparais déjà le repas pour nos futurs invités. Je n'étais pas très douée pour la cuisine à vrai dire mais je ne voulais pas les décevoir. Ça faisait tout de même un petit moment que je ne les avais pas vu. Munie de mon tablier et de ma serviette, je tournai soigneusement ce que contenait ma casserole. Voyant que Livaï ne s'était pas toujours pas levé, j'abandonnai mon statut de cuisinière pendant quelques minutes pour monter à l'étage.

 **-Livaï !** le rappelais-je.

En ouvrant la porte de sa dite chambre, je le retrouvai complètement affalé sur le canapé. À moitié recouvert par une couverture, je ne savais même plus où était la tête et les pieds dans tout ça. J'appuyai alors au hasard à travers avec mon index. Soudain, il se redressa brusquement puis m'emporta avec lui dans le canapé. Je me retrouvai en dessous lui, rouge tomate. Torse nu, ses cheveux encore ébouriffés le rendait d'avantage attirant. Ses yeux bleus qui venaient à peine de s'ouvrir étaient encore plus perçants que d'habitude. Plus les jours passés et plus j'avais l'impression de tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui.

 **-Un peu plus bas et tu aurais été en grave danger.**

Bien assez gênée de la situation, je fis mine de regarder ailleurs et de ne pas penser à ses allusions. Je ne savais pas si c'était mon imagination mais il en faisait assez souvent en ce moment. Pour changer de sujet, je lui demandai si il avait bien dormi. Il arqua un sourcil pour réponse, comme si elle était évidente.

 **-Peut être que si je dormais dans un vrai lit** , me reprocha t-il, **je serai plus déterminé à me lever.**

Je croisai alors les bras sur ma poitrine. Il me disait ça comme si c'était de ma faute. Bon d'accord, ça l'était un peu. Nous avions emménagé ensemble i peine une semaine, dormir dans le même lit directement était un peu précipité pour ma part. En plus de savoir que nous étions seuls et éloignés de tous me rendait encore plus nerveuse. Quand je pense qu'il avait accepté tout de suite ma proposition. Ce jour-là sur le mur, il n'avait pas posé de questions et m'avais suivi sans savoir où je comptais aller. Bien sûr avec l'aide de nos amis, ils nous avaient aidé à construire notre petite maison. Vu la distance qu'il y avait maintenant entre nous, il fallait beaucoup de temps pour se rendre visite. Toujours dans mes pensées, je sentis des lèvres se poser sur ma joue puis descendre jusqu'à mon cou. Je fermai instantanément les yeux sous la soudaine sensation qui s'empara de tout mon corps. De sa main droite, il commença à caresser ma cuisse. Non, stop. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'abandonner à de telles perversités. Me souvenant brutalement de quelque chose, je le poussai avant de courir comme si ma vie en dépendait vers la cuisine.

 **-La casserole !** criais-je paniquée.

À nouveau dans la cuisine, je venais de justesse rattraper ma préparation. Peu de temps après ça, Livaï descendit à son tour. Vêtu maintenant d'un débardeur, il s'assit lourdement sur une des chaises. Je le voyais à son attitude qu'il m'en voulait un peu. Et il dormait pas spécialement bien non plus. Je me mise alors à me gratter la nuque en essayant de penser à un petit remontant. Timidement, je m'adressai à lui.

 **-Est ce que vous.. est ce que tu.. tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à déjeuner ?**

 **-T'as encore du mal hein..**

Le tutoyer était encore quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Malgré mes entraînements, j'avais toujours cette habitude de penser que nous étions encore au bataillon et qu'il était toujours mon Caporal. Mais les choses avaient bien changé, nous étions un couple. Quand je pensais à ce mot, j'avais du mal à le réaliser. Après un long silence, il me demanda de lui faire quelques tartines de confitures avec un jus de fruits. Je ne mis pas très longtemps avant de lui présenter sa nourriture sur la table devant lui. Il se mit alors à la fixer, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Quoi ? J'avais mal préparé quelque chose ?

 **-Tu sais que tu es pratiquement comme ma femme** , me déclara t-il, **alors agis comme telle.**

 **-Ce n'est pas un peu machiste de ta part de me dire ça ?** demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

 **-Tais toi** , râla t-il, **et nourris moi.**

Me pinçant l'arrête du nez, je devenais de plus en plus rouge. De colère ou de gêne ? Certainement des deux. Je supposais que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix que d'accepter. Hésitante, je me plaçai à côté de lui. Il était assit et moi debout, je ne savais pas comment me mettre. Voyant que je galérais un peu, il me poussa à m'assoir sur ses genoux. Sur le côté, je pouvais parfaitement le nourrir de cette façon. Je devais vraiment ressembler à une tomate car il ne faisait que de me pouffer dans la figure. Je fronçai alors les sourcils. Déjà que ce n'était pas simple, alors si en plus il se moquait de moi je n'allais pas m'en sortir. Reprenant tant bien que mal son sérieux, il ouvrit la bouche. Nerveuse, je pris la tartine dans l'assiette devant nous avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. J'avais l'impression de nourrir un enfant, il ne manquait plus que je lui fasse faire son rot. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait déjà fini. Il enroula alors ma taille de ses bras pour venir poser sa tête contre mon épaule. J'essayai de me détendre en mettant le mien autour de son cou.

 **-Ils arrivent dans combien de temps ?** me questionna t-il l'air d'être déjà fatigué de leur présence.

 **-Moins d'une heure.**

D'ailleurs, il serait temps pour nous de nous préparer. Je lui fis un petit baiser sur le front avant de me relever. Sans grande surprise, il m'attira à nouveau vers lui. Il me regardait intensément. Il plaqua alors ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser passionnément par la suite. Je ne le laissais peut être pas assez paraître mais j'adorais les moments comme ça.

À présent correctement bien habillés, Livaï portait une chemise tandis que moi je portais un simple haut avec une jupe. Nous attendions patiemment dans notre canapé que nos invités arrivent. Livaï n'avait pas l'air pressé de les voir à première vue. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. D'un bond, je me levai du côté pour nous diriger vers notre porte. Souriante comme jamais, je fis face à nos nouveaux arrivants.

 **-Putain** , râla Jean en entrant sans faire attention à moi. **Tu aurais pu choisir un autre endroit plutôt que ta maudite forêt.**

 **-Salut la compagnie !** s'excita Hanji.

 **-Hmm** , haleta déjà Sasha en agitant son nez un peu partout.

 **-Comme on se retrouve sœurette** , sourit mon frère en m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

 **-Hey..** , me salua simplement Armin, Mikasa et Connie.

Leur réplique était un peu froide, je pense qu'ils étaient juste mal à l'aise depuis la mort d'Eren. Au moins, tout le monde avait fait l'effort de venir. Comme à son habitude, Hanji se mit à tapoter le dos de Livaï tout en lui répétant qu'il était un petit rapide. Comblée de nos retrouvailles, je comptais refermer la porte pour profiter de leur compagnie. Quelqu'un la bloqua. Étonnée, je me retrouvai face à une personne dont je n'attendais pas du tout la venue.

 **-Erwin ?** s'étonna Livaï.

Il lui répondit d'un simple sourire. Le fait qu'Erwin soit là était une bonne chose pour lui. Il ne paraissait pas comme ça mais j'étais sûre qu'il était content de sa présence. Sans plus attendre, je les amenai vers la table. J'avais l'impression d'être une mère qui invitait sa famille, alors que non pas du tout je n'avais seulement que 17 ans. Mon comportement et mon soudain changement de vie m'étonnaient toujours. À partir de maintenant, nous pourrons nous voir que de cette manière alors autant en profiter.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?** me demanda Sasha en sauta la première sur sa chaise.

 **-Ça sent très bon** , me complimenta Mikasa.

 **-J'ai fait de la purée.. AVEC DE LA VIANDE !** m'exclamais-je haut et fort.

Leurs yeux se remplirent directement d'étoiles. Sasha bavait carrément dans son assiette. Bon timing, le repas était prêt. Je leur servis chacun leur part avant de m'asseoir. Livaï étant en bout de table, Hanji était face à lui. Il était entouré par ailleurs de moi-même et de Erwin. C'est dans une chaleureuse ambiance que nous commencions à manger. Je reçus de la part de tout le monde au moins un compliment. Dommage qu'il manquait des personnes à l'appel.

 **-Quand je pense que vous êtes un titan maintenant** , marmonna Sasha en arrachant sa viande des dents.

Je ne savais pas si parlait de ça était une bonne idée. Vu le dégoût que portait Livaï pour les titans, je ne serai pas étonnée si il se mettait à l'insulter où à carrément quitter la pièce. D'abord silencieux, il se mit bizarrement à sourire. À mon plus grand bonheur, il avait décidé de prendre ça à la rigolade.

 **-J'étais classe au moins ?** nous interrogea t-il.

 **-Vous étiez toujours aussi petit** , lui indiqua Mikasa.

Piqué au vif, il se mit à bouder. Tout le monde était entrain de se moquer, même moi. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il m'insulta d'idiote tout en me tirant la joue. Quelques instants plus tard, il se mit à lui aussi rigoler. Je suppose qu'il essayait de faire des efforts pour ne pas se sentir à l'écart, et j'en étais très fière. Souriante, je me mise à le fixer tout en lui serrant la main sur la table. Il y a encore quelques mois nous étions de simples soldats, nous voilà maintenant autour de la même table et sous le même toit. Nous décidions alors de trinquer à notre victoire, à nous, à nos défunts proches. Je levai mon verre bien haut avant d'avaler le liquide qu'il contenait.

 **-C'est bien mignon tout ça** , nous interpella Hanji, **mais c'est pour quand le bébé ?**

Deux personnes s'étouffèrent en même temps dans la salle. Livaï et mon frère. Tout à coup gênée, je reposai tremblote mon verre sur la table. En souriant nerveusement, je répondis à Hanji que ce n'était pas au programme. Elle semblait déçue. Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'elle avait vraiment l'air sérieuse. De toute façon, c'était déjà tout bonnement réfléchis. Nous n'aurons jamais d'enfant.

 **-Je veux être la marraine de cette enfant** , proposa Sasha.

 **-C'est une mauvaise idée** , rétorqua Connie, **il va devenir obèse avec toi.**

 **-Jamais tu ne feras de gosse à ma sœur !** cria Sam en se levant de sa chaise.

 **-Ah oui ?** lui répondit Livaï vaguement. **Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas déjà enceinte ?**

Stop, cette conversation allait beaucoup trop loin. Le visage de mon frère se décomposa tandis que le mien allait exploser. Mikasa le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse devant nous tous. Armin, Connie et Jean regardaient ailleurs tandis que Hanji devait certainement s'imaginer des scénarios plus érotiques les uns que les autres dans sa tête. Je regardai alors Livaï furieuse. Dire ces choses devant tout le monde et en plus sans se gêner, c'était trop pour moi. Comme réponse, il me tira la langue. Je crois qu'il prenait un peu trop goût à son intégration.

Une fois le repas terminé, chacun vagua à son occupation. Sasha m'avait demandé l'autorisation pour partir chasser avec Connie, je leur avais bien évidemment donné la permission. Livaï discutait avec Erwin et Hanji. Mikasa et mon frère étaient partis marcher certainement pour passer du temps ensemble et Jean et Armin s'étaient affaissés dans le canapé. Je me sentais un peu triste pour Jean. Ça devait être dur pour lui d'observer toute la journée celle qu'il l'aimait se rapprocher d'un autre garçon. Compatissante, je me mise assise à côté de lui. Je remarquai qu'Armin était encore plus tendu que tout à l'heure.

 **-Aller** , dit Jean en attrapant mon bras et celui du blond, **faîtes la paix.**

Je n'étais pas spécialement contre mais je ne pouvais pas simplement accepté. Quand je n'y pensais pas, je revoyais le Armin du début, gentil et fragile. Puis quand je me remémorais ses actes et ses paroles de cette fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir trahie. Eren était son ami d'enfance, je comprenais qu'il ait désespéramment voulu le sauver. Mais essayer de se servir de moi n'était pas la bonne solution. J'étais rancunière et avais une fierté assez imposante. Je prenais tout de même sa venue ici comme une preuve de son pardon.

 **-Je pensais réellement ce que je t'ai dis là bas** , commença Armin. **Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas agi en ami. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir défendu Eren ! Je n'ai juste pas dit.. les bons mots. Alors s'il te plaît.. pardonne moi !**

Je restai sous le choc de son soudain discours. Serrant les poings contre ses genoux, il fermait les yeux en attendant ma réponse. Je me mise alors à sourire. Ahlala ce Armin. Il m'étonnera jusqu'au bout. J'étais contente qu'il s'excuse et qu'il me dise à la fois qu'il ne regrettait rien. Car c'était bien ce qu'il fallait faire si nous ne voulions pas sombrer dans la dépression, ne rien regretter.

 **-Je m'excuse aussi** , lui chuchotais-je en lui caressant la tête.

 **-Sinon Hana** , brisa soudainement l'ambiance Jean, **t'es vraiment enceinte ?**

Cette fois s'en était trop. J'empoignai rapidement le coussin à mes côtés avant de l'écraser violemment dans la tronche de Jean. Il en ressortit même une trace sur son front. Visage remplit de haine, il me sauta dessus pour me faire tomber du canapé. Sous le regard amusé d'Armin nous roulions jusqu'au sol tout en se tirant les vêtements et les cheveux. Je ne dirai pas que j'étais entrain d'apprécier ce moment mais il fallait s'avouer que Jean était un peu comme un frère que je n'avais jamais eu. On se chamaillait mais on s'appréciait beaucoup. Je n'oublierai jamais qu'il s'était mit de mon côté avec Sasha face à Armin et Mikasa. Revenant soudainement à la situation, Jean se retrouva au dessus de moi. Il avait clairement prit l'avantage de la situation. Il attrapa alors le coussin de sa main tout en clamant sa prochaine victoire face à moi. Avant qu'il ne puisse me refrapper avec, il reçut une botte dans la figure qui le mit instantanément K.O. Je me relevai rapidement pour regarder au dessus du canapé ce qu'il s'était passé. Livaï le bras levé, venait d'assommer calmement Jean alors qu'il discutait toujours avec Erwin. Même occupé il faisait attention à moi, ça m'arracha un sourire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à mon frère. D'un coup de tête, il m'incita à le rejoindre dehors.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** lui demandais-je à présent dehors.

 **-Et si on allait faire un tour ?** me proposa t-il en montrant sa machine de tridimensionnalité.

C'est vrai que depuis mon arrivée ici, je ne l'avais même pas utilisé. Volontiers, j'acceptais de partager avec lui un moment que n'importe quels frères et sœurs devraient partager. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous envolions à travers cette forêt dans laquelle j'avais tellement vu dérouler ma propre vie. C'était silencieux mais plutôt agréable de voler au côté de Sam. Sentir à nouveau cet air transperçait de pleins fouet mon corps tout entier, ça m'avait manqué. Nous décidions un plus tard de nous arrêter sur une branche. Ayant la vue sur la plaine, je me remémorai certains moments. Ma première sortie, ma première transformation, l'endroit où j'avais dévoré mon père. Tout ça me rendait incroyablement nostalgique. Je restai alors là assise, profitant de ce rare moment.

 **-Tu sais, toute ma vie j'ai blâmé les mauvaises personnes** , m'expliqua mon frère. **Alors si tu pouvais bien, enfin tu sais..**

 **-T'excuser ?** me moquais-je.

Le voir autant galérer pour une phrase me fit lâcher un petit rictus. Bien sûr que je le pardonnais. Il sembla plus serein après ma réponse. J'en profitai alors pour lui raconter ce que j'avais lu dans le journal de mon père. Je lui racontai que parfois il s'était mit à parler de lui. Étonné, il me regarda avec de petits yeux. Afin de le convaincre, je trouvais que lui prêter ce souvenir de mon père ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, et de le connaître d'avantage.

 **-Est ce que tu es heureuse avec lui ?** me demanda t-il tout à coup plus sérieux.

 **-Avec Livaï ? Et bien.. très heureuse.**

 **-Bon.. je suppose que je vais devoir me retenir de le tuer..**

 **-Même si tu le voulais tu ne pourrai pas !** me moquais-je de lui.

 **-Quoi ? Tu me sous-estimes ?!** s'énerva t-il en se levant d'un coup.

J'aurai vraiment aimé découvrir ce côté de lui plus tôt. J'étais sûre que nous aurions pu nous entendre, même pendant notre enfance. Reprenant mon sérieux à mon tour, je lui demandai si lui était heureux avec Mikasa. Son visage devint alors anormalement rouge. Je pouffai de rire, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Bien sûr il essaya d'abord de se justifier en disant que je me faisais des idées. Au final, il finit par avouer que lui aussi avait trouvé son bonheur.

Le soleil était entrain de se coucher lorsque nous regagnions la maison. Déjà réunis devant celle-ci, ils s'apprêtaient tous à rejoindre les murs. Larmes aux yeux, Hanji me sauta dessus et me souhaita un bon accouchement. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris que c'était une blague. Mon frère, Jean et Armin m'enlacèrent chacun à leur tour tandis que Mikasa et Connie se contentèrent de me saluer de la main. Erwin me lança un hochement de tête avant de rejoindre son cheval, suivit de très près par les autres. Je ne les quittai pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus dans mon champ de vision. J'espérais les revoir bientôt.

Nous dînions Livaï et moi dans le quasi silence. Soit il pensait à quelque chose en particulier, soit il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler. Pour essayer d'entamer la conversation, je lui demandai de quoi il avait discuté avec Erwin et Hanji. Il me répondit normalement, sans ressentir une quelconque colère dans sa voix. Ils lui avaient apparemment expliqué ce qu'étaient devenus les sérums de mon père. Secrètement enfermés dans un des sous-sol du bataillon, ils les gardaient dans un but très précis. Si le monde extérieur venait à se faire hostile, ils n'hésiteraient pas à les utiliser. Cependant dans son journal, mon père avait précisé qu'il comptait les modifier. Malheureusement Hanji n'avait encore rien trouvé à ce sujet. Je devais avoué que ce soit pour guérir ou pour voler les pouvoirs, c'était plus que pratique. Notre sujet de conversation ne tourna alors qu'autour de ça. Quand il finit enfin son repas, il m'indiqua qu'il allait se coucher.

 **-Attend..** , l'interpellais-je. **Tu.. tu vas dormir sur le canapé ?**

 **-Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?** me demanda t-il un peu méchamment.

Je me sentais coupable de lui infliger ça. Et je comprenais qu'il puisse en avoir marre. Le truc c'est que j'avais vraiment envie de dormir avec lui. J'étais simplement effrayée. De quoi ? J'en n'étais même pas certaine moi-même. Et si il se mettait à regretter d'être venu ici ? Et si il se mettait à penser que j'étais finalement ennuyeuse ? Hésitante, je lui proposai de dormir avec moi. Il se retourna alors en me scrutant du regard. J'essayai de l'éviter en regard le sol. C'est alors que des pieds entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. Timidement, je relevai mes yeux vers lui. Impassible, son regard était encré dans le mien. Pourquoi j'avais la soudaine envie de terriblement l'embrasser ?

 **-Et tu ne vas pas avoir peur ?** me demanda t-il en se rapprochant de mon visage.

 **-Peur.. ?** demandais-je tremblante. **De quoi.. ?**

 **-Oh je sais pas** , fit-il l'innocent en se dirigeant vers mon cou. **De ça ?**

Il écarta délicatement mes cheveux avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur mon cou. Ses baisers étaient doux. Il parcourrait sensuellement ma peau, certainement à la recherche de mon point faible. Je commençai à haleter sous mon souffle qui devenait de plus en plus lourd. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes épaules puis sur mes hanches. Il frôla de ses doigts mes fesses avant d'atterrir à l'arrière de mes cuisses. Mon corps frissonna quand je le sentis aspirer ma peau. Désorientée, je fis un pas en arrière qui entraîna Livaï avec moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, il laissa mon cou pour prendre possession de mes lèvres. Seulement, il s'arrêta avant de les toucher. Perplexe, je le vis se reculer pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

 **-Q-quoi ?** me plaignais-je. **C'est tout ?**

 **-Je ne tiens pas à me faire repousser quand on sera là-haut** , rétorqua t-il en entamant les premières marches.

Je ne le repousserai pas. J'étais sûre de moi. Je ne l'avais pourtant encore jamais ressenti mais j'avais désespéramment envie de plus. Ces simples baisers ne me suffisaient plus. Déterminée, je lui passai devant pour l'entrainer par le bras. J'entrai alors dans ma chambre avant de fermer la porte et de laisser un Livaï bouche bée. Il me regarda l'air de me demander si j'étais vraiment sérieuse. Évidemment que je l'étais, je n'attendais plus que ça.

 **-Si c'est avec toi** , chuchotais-je en regardant ailleurs, **alors je n'ai pas peur.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il me plaqua contre la porte. Emprisonnant mes poignets contre celle-ci, ses douces lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Il n'attendit pas beaucoup de temps avant de mélanger sa langue à la mienne. Engagées dans une danse passionnée, j'étais peu à peu entrain de perdre le total contrôle de moi-même. Les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge mais la flamme qui brûlait dans mes yeux en disait long. Je le voulais et je le voulais maintenant. J'entourai automatiquement mes bras autour de son cou lorsqu'il plongea à nouveau dans le mien. Beaucoup plus sauvagement, il mordillait et léchouillais ma peau tout en lâchant de temps à autre quelques petits baisers. M'attrapant par la taille, il m'incita à me reculer vers le lit. Délicatement, il m'allongea sur celui-ci avant de retirer son haut qui laissa une nouvelle fois place à sa musculature parfaite. Mon bas ventre me procurait tellement de sensation que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Tandis que je me ruai vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser, il attrapa ma nuque pour me diriger vers son cou. Essayait-il de me dire quelque chose ? Sourire malsain aux lèvres, je commençai à lui mordiller l'oreille pour me diriger vers son cou qui me tendait à le taquiner. Je l'entendais grogner à chaque fois que ma langue faisait sa petite balade sur sa peau. Je continuai ensuite ma route vers sa clavicule pour la mordre elle aussi avant de passer mes lèvres sur son torse. C'est à ce moment là qu'il décida que mon haut était de trop entre nous. Une fois enlevé et jeté à travers la pièce, il me repoussa contre le matelas. J'eus alors droit à ce même regard de prédateur, celui qui jaugeait chaque passerelle de ma peau comme un nouveau trésor. Ça me faisait repenser à ce qu'il m'avait demandé à ce moment là. Roses aux joues, j'avais envie de faire de même.

 **-Est ce que tu.. est ce que tu m'aimes ?**

* * *

 **AHHHHHH EXCUSEZ MOI IL FALLAIT BIEN QUE JE COUPE QUELQUE PART ! (et puis 39 chapitres ça fait moche hein). Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre. Il passe tellement bien, il est sympa, mignon et drôle ! (oui je me fais rire moi-même, surtout avec Hanji). Comme vous pouvez le deviner la prochaine fois il y aura CHALEUR CHALEUR entre Hana et Livaï. Comme d'habitude dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et je vous dis à ce weekend pour le dernier chapitre OH MON DIEU.**


	40. Pour toujours

Bon bon bon je préviens quand même, âmes sensibles s'abstenir même si ce n'est pas un lemon très poussé. Je vous avoue qu'à chaque paragraphe je devais faire une pause parce que j'étais gênée de ce que j'écrivais (oui je suis très nulle). C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon alors soyez gentilles avec moi hein. Mise à part ça, depuis le chapitre dernier et encore aujourd'hui j'ai un message d'erreur qui s'affiche lorsque je mets un chapitre en ligne. Vu que j'ai les emails activés normalement je reçois "Oui machin machin a mis un nouveau chapitre en ligne. Et bien je crois que celles qui suivent mon histoire ne reçoivent rien vu que moi je reçois rien, c'est très frustrant !

* * *

Vint alors un silence pendant lequel nos regards ne se détachèrent pas. J'espérais que les attentes que j'avais de lui ne vinrent pas s'effondrer au mauvais moment. Il posa ensuite sa main contre ma joue, me caressant pendant plusieurs secondes. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement la bouche.

 **-Je t'aime** , me déclara t-il.

Il me répéta ses mots qui me faisaient tourner la tête tout en m'embrassant passionnément. Prise d'une soudaine audace, je détachai mon soutien-gorge à l'arrière de mon dos puis le retirer sous les yeux ébahis de Livaï. Je m'efforçai de garder mes bras à distance pour qu'il puisse observer pleinement. Même si je venais de le faire de moi-même, j'étais très gênée. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voyait ma poitrine. Je devins toute rouge lorsque je vis ses yeux complètement rivés sur elle. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais beaucoup à montrer de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il avait à les fixer comme ça ? Regardant ailleurs, j'attendis une quelconque réaction de sa part. Je sursautai brusquement quand une bouche vint se poser entre mes deux seins. Faisant des baisers un peu partout autour d'eux, il finit par embrasser un de mes tétons. Tout en malaxant mon autre sein, sa langue s'amusait à me faire perdre toutes pensées beaucoup trop saines. Tandis que je sentais mon entrejambe se faire de plus en plus humide, il retira à l'aveugle les boutons de mon pantalon. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'avais envie qu'il me touche à cet endroit aussi. Il le retira sauvagement avant de reprendre ses occupations. Tout en mordillant mon téton, il glissa une main jusqu'à mes cuisses. L'un de ses doigts frôla alors le dernier vêtement qui recouvrait toujours l'antre de ma pureté. Il commença à me caresser, à jouer à travers mon sous-vêtement. J'étais sensible à cette endroit, quoi de plus normal pour une première fois. Des cris s'échappèrent de ma bouche quand il décida de se faufiler à l'intérieur de ma culotte. Il me touchait, pour de vrai cette fois. J'avais l'impression que les sensations étaient multipliées par mille. Je serrai légèrement les dents quand je sentis quelque chose s'introduire dans mon vagin. Inquiet, il me demanda si il m'avait fait mal.

 **-Non ne t'inquiète pas** , me justifiais-je. **Continue..**

Entrant doucement un doigt, il reprit possession de ma bouche. Je me retrouvai dans l'obligation de quitter la sienne vu la manière avec laquelle je respirais. Je ressentis tout de même une once de douleur lorsqu'il enfonça un deuxième doigt. À ma réaction, il le retira aussitôt. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé d'arrêter quoi que ce soit juste parce que ça faisait un petit peu mal. J'étais loin de ressentir la véritable souffrance qui comptait me torturer par la suite et ça je le savais. En lui faisant don de mon accord, il retenta de se frayer un chemin. Pour me détendre d'avantage, son pouce vint délicatement taquiner mon clitoris. Ça me faisait tellement du bien, j'avais l'impression de perdre tout contrôle. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Descendant le long de mon corps en le parsemant de baiser, il retira délicatement mon dernier tissu de vêtement avec ses dents. Prise d'une gêne incontrôlable, je refermai automatiquement mes cuisses. Livaï me regarda alors perplexe. Un sourire se dessina ensuite sur ses lèvres avant de se rediriger vers ma bouche.

 **-Fais moi confiance** , me murmura t-il entre deux baisers, **tu es magnifique.**

Alors qu'il essayait toujours de me rassurer, j'ouvrai à nouveau lentement les jambes. Reprenant ses activités de tout à l'heure, il embrassa d'abord le creux de mes cuisses tout en continuant ses caresses. Sa langue se mit alors gentiment à se mélanger avec mes lèvres génitales. Tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je gémissais et criais son nom tandis que les mouvement de ses doigts s'accéléraient de plus en plus. Je pouvais sentir un nœud se tordre dans mon bas ventre. Je sentais que quelque chose de gros allait venir, j'étais entrain d'accueillir le plus profond des extases à bras ouverts. Un instant plus tard, je courbai la tête en arrière avant de totalement me libérer. Les jambes tremblantes et les draps légèrement mouillés, je venais de gouter pour la première fois à ce qu'était la véritable jouissance. Alors que j'étais calmement entrain de redescendre de ma délectation, je fermai paisiblement les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Mon corps me disait de m'endormir tout en oubliant les bruits qui résonnaient autour de moi. Une main caressa alors ma joue et des lèvres m'embrassèrent d'une douceur extrême.

 **-C'est pas très fair-play ça dis donc** , me chuchota Livaï.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup pour voir un sourire provocateur dessiné sur ses lèvres. Bien décidée à lui donner du plaisir à son tour, je me redressai sur les fesses avant de passionnément embrasser son cou. Mordiller et lécher, c'était ce qui le faisait grogner le plus. Tandis que je continuais ma route vers son torse, je défis maladroitement les boutons de son pantalon. Je l'abaissai légèrement avant de remarquer une énorme bosse à travers son sous-vêtement. Roses aux joues, je passai délicatement mes doigts le long de son sexe maintenant plus dur que la pierre. Je ressentais tout de même une petite fierté de pouvoir faire naître chez lui ce genre de réaction. Étant à sa limite, il posa sa tête au creux de mon cou, me murmurant de le toucher d'avantage. Hésitante mais à la fois excitée, je découvrais plus que gênée l'apparence de sa partie intime. J'avais des bouffées de chaleur rien qu'en la regardant se redresser. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre alors j'y allais comme je le sentais. J'entourai timidement son membre de ma main avant de refermer mes doigts autour de celui-ci. D'abord à faible allure, je commençai à le caresser en agitant ma main. J'entendais son souffle se faire de plus en plus lourd près de mon oreille. Lorsque j'accélérai mes mouvements, je l'entendis même gémir. Est ce que moi aussi je devais aller plus loin que ça ? Nerveuse, je retirai mes cheveux en arrière. Je comptais m'abaisser mais Livaï me retint par les épaules. Haletant devant moi, il me confia qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre. Je n'avais jamais vu cette expression sur son visage. Sans prévenir, il me fit basculer en arrière. Je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois dos contre le matelas. En voyant sa verge légèrement dépassée, je me demandai très sincèrement comment cette chose allait pouvoir entrer en moi. Livaï était peut être petit mais ce qu'il avait entre les jambes ne suivait pas la même musique. Sentant mon inquiétude, Livaï me rassura en me caressant l'épaule.

 **-Ça va peut être brûler au debout mais ça ira mieux par la suite** , m'expliqua t-il en chuchotant.

Je hochai la tête même si j'étais très effrayée. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent alors avec les miens sur les draps. Nos langues s'engagèrent dans un combat sans pitié, l'un et l'autre ne voulant abandonner. Je repoussai mon besoin d'oxygène pour commencer à suçoter et mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Cependant, cette demande se faisait de plus en plus urgente pour chacun de nous. À contre cœur, je détachai ma bouche de la sienne pour poser mon front contre le siens. Prenant une voix plus que sexy, il me supplia de le dire. Perdue mais surtout rouge de gêne, je lui demandai de quoi il voulait parler.

 **-Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse** , m'expliqua t-il en quittant ma main droite.

 **-Ne m'oblige pas à le dire.. tu le sais déjà** , bégayais-je honteuse.

La teinte sur mes joues s'accentua lorsque j'observai son bras se diriger vers son entrejambe. Il commença à se stimuler lui même, sa main massait rapidement son membre. Mon cœur battit alors à une vitesse inimaginable. Je mordis sans m'en rendre compte la lèvre tout en appréciant la vue qu'il m'offrait.

 **-Malheureusement non** , dit-il en se dirigeant vers mon oreille. **S'il te plait dis moi.**

 **-Je veux que tu.. tu..**

 **-Tu veux que je.. ?** répéta t-il.

 **-Me.. fasse.. l'amour.**

 **-Désolé. Je n'arrive pas à t'entendre** , rétorqua t-il en tapant légèrement le haut de son sexe contre mon entrée.

Même dans ces moments là, il continuait à se moquer. Ces mots étaient très gênant pour moi à avouer. J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir, j'avais envie de me lâcher. Quelque chose me bloquait. Je devais combattre ma timidité. Après tout il m'avait déjà vu dans tout mes états, qu'est ce que je craignais de plus ? J'éclaircis alors ma gorge avant de parler un peu plus fort.

 **-Je veux que tu.. me f-fasse l'amour** , essayais-je de dire une nouvelle fois.

 **-Plus fort** , m'ordonna t-il toujours insatisfait.

 **-Livaï.. !**

 **-J'arrive pas à t'entendre.**

 **-Fais moi l'amour !** finis-je par crier clairement.

Sourire victorieux, il se positionna entre mes jambes. Le début de son membre frotta mon clitoris avant de doucement entrer en moi. Je grognais et mordais ma lèvre, impatiente qu'il continue. Livaï glissa délicatement le reste de lui même jusqu'à ce que je le stoppe. Ma partie commençait à me brûler. Inquiet, il me regarda en relevant ses sourcils. Il m'expliqua qu'il n'était qu'à la moitié et que si je voulais qu'il arrête, il le ferait. Même si j'avais l'impression que mes parois étaient à leur limite et qu'elles allaient littéralement se déchirer, il était hors de question que je lui demande ça. Déterminée, je lui priai de continuer. Il approcha alors ses lèvres, m'embrassant passionnément. Je me cambrai totalement en arrière lorsqu'il inséra complètement son membre. Lâchant un énorme gémissement, une larme coula le long de ma joue tandis que mon corps s'ajustait à cette insoutenable douleur. Livaï attendit plusieurs minutes pour moi tout en embrassement délicatement ma joue et mon cou. Lui donnant un petit hochement de tête, il bougea d'une lenteur extrême ses hanches contre les miennes. Bien que ça me faisait toujours mal, la douleur était rapidement entrain de se changer en plaisir. La satisfaction s'accentuait à travers mon corps à chaque battement de cœur. Livaï agrippa l'un de mes seins avant que sa bouche prenne possession de l'autre. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent alors automatiquement autour de sa taille, le rapprochant d'avantage. Sa bouche quitta ma poitrine pour s'attaquer sauvagement à mon cou. Il me le mordit, me faisant par la même occasion savourer ce plaisir. Ses lèvres voyagèrent ensuite vers mon oreille.

 **-Hana..**

J'essayai de former des mots cohérents mais mon excitation me l'interdisait. À la place de ses mots, de petits et silencieux gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. Je le voyais serrer les dents, entendais gémir sous l'extase qu'il devait lui aussi ressentir. Ses mouvements se firent alors plus accélérer et plus profonds tandis mes cris plus fort. Une mince couche de sueur vint nous recouvrir pendant notre échange plus que torride. Après plusieurs minutes de lentes et réfléchies pénétrations, il commença à agir sans guidance. Le bruit de ses hanches tapant contre mes cuisses me rappelait à chaque seconde à quel point il me faisait du bien. Oubliant totalement ma gêne de tout à l'heure, je me mise à crier son nom tout en enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes encore et encore, de simples baisers à ceux plus beaucoup plus langoureux. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus rapides et sa respiration devenait irrégulière. Je pouvais sentir son membre palpiter et un léger liquide en sortir. Le nœud dans mon estomac se tordait de plus en plus et je savais à quel point j'étais proche de m'abandonner comme tout à l'heure. D'un final mouvement, Livaï jeta sa tête en arrière et cria mon nom avant de retirer son sexe du mien. À une seconde près, je jouissais pratiquement en même temps que lui. Quelque de chose de chaud s'échappa de moi tandis que je roulai mes yeux en arrière. De même température, un autre liquide vint se déverser sur le bas de mon ventre. Livaï s'écroula à côté de moi, passant au passage une couverture au dessus de nous. Alors que nous redescendions chacun de notre apogée, il se colla à moi pour me murmurer qu'il m'aimait. Exhaussée, je m'endormis sur ses notes qui me laissèrent un sourire inconscient sur les lèvres.

Je me réveillai le lendemain sur son torse. Les rayons du soleil venaient taper sur ses paupières encore fermées. Son bras entourait ma taille tandis que ma tête était posée sur sa poitrine. Celle-ci se levait calmement à chaque respiration, je le revoyais alors soudainement hier soir entrain de respirer complètement différemment. Quand je pense qu'il avait du me voir avec cette même expression, je devins brusquement honteuse. Alors que je m'amusais à dessiner ses abdominaux avec mon doigt, il ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur moi, me faisant au passage un baiser sur le front.

 **-Salut gamine** , me dit-il moqueur.

Faisant la moue, je posai mon coude sur son ventre. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Ressentir son toucher me donna subitement des frissons. Une part de moi voulait savoir, elle voulait savoir si mon plaisir avait été partagé hier soir. Enroulant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt, je le fixai le rose aux joues.

 **-Alors.. ?** lui demandais-je espérant qu'il comprenne lui-même.

 **-Alors ?** répéta t-il en arquant un sourcil.

 **-Est ce que c'était.. b-bon ?**

Il me pouffa instantanément au visage. Ce n'était pas bien de se moquer. Honteuse, je posai mon front contre son torse. Pourquoi est ce que je lui avais demandé ça déjà ? Soudain, je sentis une puissante main enrober ma joue. Il redressa délicatement mon visage avant de m'embrasser sensuellement tout en me disant que oui, c'était très bon. Ses mains se glissèrent alors le long de ma taille puis sur mes fesses. Il en empoigna une tout en me mordant le cou. Se taquinant mutuellement, je lui fis tout de même comprendre que mon corps était physiquement trop fatigué pour m'abandonner à de nouvelles perversités. Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il m'aurait fait l'amour une deuxième fois.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, j'étais entrain de récupérer les vêtements que j'avais fait sécher la veille. Je venais d'en plier plusieurs à la suite quand je tombai sur la cape de Livaï. Je la scrutai un instant avant de me souvenir de toutes les aventures que nous avions traversés. De la première fois où il m'avait sauvé la vie jusqu'à la dernière où il avait failli la perdre lui-même. Je me sentis tout à coup nostalgique. Je me rendais compte qu'il ne l'avait pas reporté depuis notre arrivée ici. Décidée, je me mise à sa recherche.

Je le retrouvai un peu plus tard assis sur un arbre. Regardant à l'horizon, il observait les murs. Ces murs qui nous avaient gardés prisonniers pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. Je savais que quelques fois sa vie de Caporal devait certainement lui manquer. Mais j'étais profondément convaincue qu'il ne regrettait pas sa décision de m'avoir accompagné ici. Il me l'avait répété tellement de fois que maintenant j'en étais certaine. Sourire aux lèvres, je comptais bien le taquiner un petit peu pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je fis alors une petite boule avec sa cape avant de la lui lancer en plein sur la tête. Râlant comme à son habitude, il la rattrapa de justesse.

 **-Je crois qu'ils ont oublié de nous ramener des réserves de gaz hier** , lui criais-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Fixant sa cape étendue devant lui, il observait les ailes de la liberté imprégnées sur celle-ci. Il devait certainement se remémorer de précieux moments. Changeant alors d'expression, il tourna sa tête vers moi en souriant tendrement. Ce qu'il était beau comme ça.

 **-Le gaz vient de la base** , me répondit-il, **autant dire que c'est carrément à l'autre bout du monde**.

 **-Alors il n'y a pas de temps à prendre** , rétorquais-je en m'adossant à un arbre.

Sourire en coin, il descendit sans grande difficulté de son arbre. Atterrissant non loin de moi, il s'avança majestueusement dans ma direction. Pourquoi est ce que j'avais l'impression de le sentir plus vivant ?

 **-Moi je veux bien** , me dit-il en tournant autour de moi, **mais il faudra y aller à pieds.**

 **-Hm hm..** , fis-je simplement.

 **-Survivre dans la nature** , continua t-il.

 **-Hm hm..**

 **-Éviter de se faire bouffer par les titans.**

 **-Hm hm..**

 **-Autrement dit c'est un très long voyage et extrêmement** , me chuchota t-il face à moi, **extrêmement dangereux.**

 **-Oh mais ne crains rien** , lui murmurais-je à mon tour, **tu es sous ma protection.**

Sourires aux lèvres, nous nous embrassions amoureusement. Qu'est ce que je l'aimais. Je ferai et irai n'importe où pour lui. Je serai prête à retourner dans les murs si il me le demandait. Lui murmurant mes sentiments, il me serra dans ses bras avant de me chuchoter un "merci". C'était plutôt moi qui devait le remercier. Sans lui je n'aurai jamais connu l'amour, je n'aurai jamais survécu et jamais découvert la vérité sur ma famille. Je profitai de ce moment pour enfouir ma tête au creux de son cou. Il était ma vie. Soudain, un bruissement de feuilles interrompit notre étreinte. Les yeux rouges et les dents de sortie, quelqu'un se rua littéralement sur nous. Prise de panique, je me cachai derrière Livaï. Cette personne se jeta alors sur lui. Au dernier moment, je me retirai avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent tous les deux au sol.

 **-Sasha ?!** criais-je d'étonnement. **Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?!**

 **-J'ai entendu des bruits d'animal hier soir dans votre maison** , accusa t-elle en pointant du doigt Livaï. **Qu'est ce que vous étripiez ?! Un sanglier ?!**

Tandis que mon visage vint se teindre de rouge, Livaï péta complètement de rire. Je me massai immédiatement le front en essayant d'imaginer que Sasha n'avait rien entendu de notre débat nocturne. D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle était là ? Ils l'avaient oublié ou quoi ? Et elle évidemment prise par la chasse, elle n'avait même pas tilté. Quelques secondes plus tard, je finis par accepter la vérité et par en rigoler moi aussi. Décidément, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un retournement de situation. Demain était un nouveau jour remplit de surprises. On ne pouvait jamais savoir de quoi il était fais. C'était ce que j'aimais de ma vie, de mon aventure, de mon histoire. Finalement, le soldat en moi avait décidé de se reposer mais personne ne pouvait prévoir s'il allait se réveiller un jour. Peut être que demain quelqu'un nous appellera. Peut être que nous serons tous ensemble à nouveau là. Peut être qu'une nouvelle guerre se déclenchera. Jusqu'à ce jour, je profiterai de ma vie d'humaine dans les bras de celui que j'aime.

C'était l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui était devenue un héro, en devenant un titan.

* * *

 **Mes impressions :** Oh mon dieu, c'est la fin ! Quand je pense que je suis dessus depuis décembre, j'arrive même pas a imaginer que je suis parvenue jusqu'au bout. C'était ma première fiction, une fiction que j'avais commencé car j'avais envie de partager ce que j'avais dans la tête. En fin de compte, je me suis découvert une vraie passion pour l'écriture. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, je vous remercie d'avoir posté des reviews. Grâce à vous j'ai pu m'améliorer et comprendre ce que vous lectrices n'aimez pas. Bon les petites silencieuses merci à vous tout de même, j'espère qu'au moins pour ce chapitre final vous allez enfin prendre la parole ! D'ailleurs, dans vos reviews j'aimerai bien que vous me dîtes quel OC vous avez préférés (sans compté Hana) et votre moment/chapitre favoris. Moi si je devais y répondre hm.. j'ai beaucoup aimé le moment avec Hana et Livaï sous la pluie quand il mets sa veste sur sa tête et aussi leur petite conversation sur le mur. En OC j'hésite beaucoup entre Ben et Sam mais je dirais Samuel, j'aime beaucoup ce genre de personnage.

 **Petit note ** : J'ai déjà eu plusieurs messages privés de filles qui voulaient discuter avec moi. Je vous invite fortement à faire de même si ça vous tente de me connaître, de me demander des conseils ou tout simplement parler de n'importe quoi ! Il y a une fille qui a fait ça et depuis début février on discute toujours, je trouve ça juste génial ! Bien sûr je ne vous force en rien, il n'y a pas d'intentions mauvaises derrière tout ça. C'est juste que je trouve ça intéressant.

Merci encore une fois de votre soutien, on se dit à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! BISOUS BISOUS !


End file.
